As sete jóias de Uaset
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Um ano depois da guerra santa o santuário está mergulhado em uma paz nunca vista, os dourados estão entendiados até q aparece Osíris um deus do antigo Egito q pede ajuda a Atena. O q pd acontecer qdo eles partem p Uaset? Confusoes, amores.. ULT CAP ON
1. Chapter 1

**Meus queridinhos estão de volta.**

**Personagens Saint Seiya pertencem a Kurumada, mas o Saga é meu. **

**Boa Leitura**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo**

Mesmo com o passar dos séculos a construção ainda jazia imponente. Já não tinha as viçosas cores, mas os hieróglifos ainda contavam a história dos deuses. No interior do templo, no salão principal um homem sentado em um trono dourado, brincava com uma taça em sua mão. A única iluminação do recinto era uma fraca luz, mas que revelava o rosto sombrio da pessoa. Os cabelos negros encaracolados combinavam harmoniosamente com o tom moreno da pele, os traços eram perfeitos. Os olhos cor de âmbar faiscavam diante da chance de ter seus desejos realizados depois de séculos.

- Já temos o djed de Osíris, mas ainda precisamos das outras 7 jóias. - disse o homem com voz imponente ao outro que estava parado a sua frente.

- Será fácil pegá-las. Deixe por minha conta mestre. As trarei em menos de um dia.

- Ainda não. Temos tempo além do mais quero ver o que ele vai fazer. É muito perspicaz, com certeza já tem um plano em mente.

- Como quiser. - disse curvando.

- Tenha paciência meu servo. Logo Uaset será minha.

-------------------

Em outra parte, um grupo de oitos pessoas tentava chegar num acordo. Um homem sentado num trono dourado passava a mão de forma nervosa no queixo, um anel que usava brilhou ao ser atingido pela luz.

- É a nossa única solução. - sua voz era de autoridade.

As outras sete pessoas estavam sentadas a frente dele.

- Não concordo, acho que só a presença dela seria necessária, não a motivos de seus vassalos virem.

- Ela não viria sem eles, somado a isso são fortes podem nos ajudar.

- Continuo não concordando, mas acato sua decisão, alteza.

- Obrigado, não sabe como 'seu meio' apoio é importante. - sorriu. - Partiremos amanha, espero contar com você.

- Tem a minha total lealdade.

- Quanto a vocês cuidem de tudo.

- Sim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/a: Uaset - **(Tebas,em antigo egípcio) Capital do Egito na era dos faraós.

**Djed - **Símbolo ligado ao deus Osíris. Pode ser descrito como uma coluna com uma base larga que possuía na parte superior três ou quatro barras horizontais cruzadas.

**Osíris** - Reinava no Egito, sobre as ordens do deus Ré, ensinou os seres humanos as técnicas necessárias à civilização. Depois de sua morte ocasionada pelo deus Seth passou a ser o deus do além vida. Sua esposa é Ísis, que também é sua irmã. As vezes é representado como filho dos deuses Geb e Nut.


	2. Chapter 2: Visitantes Ilustres

**Capitulo 1: Visitantes ilustres **

Um ano se passou desde a batalha contra Hades, o santuário mergulhava numa tranqüilidade jamais vista. Todos os dourados haviam sido revividos e levavam uma vida normal. Atena abandonara um pouco seu lado de deusa e assumira a direção da fundação Graad, dividindo seu tempo ora na Grécia ora no Japão. Estava em Tókio quando recebeu um comunicado importante. Pegando o primeiro vôo, voltou para o santuário.

- Há quanto tempo.

- Continua linda como sempre. - disse um homem beijando a mão de Atena - essa roupagem ficou ótima em você.

- Não veio ate aqui só para me elogiar. - sorriu a deusa.

- Não. - o rosto ora alegre, se tornou sombrio. - problemas.

No Coliseu os dourados continuavam seus treinos. Essa era a rotina, treinos o dia inteiro.

- Chega por hoje. - Miro apoiava nas pernas. - já cansei.

- Chegou atrasado, não fez nada e já esta cansado? - exclamou Shura indignado.

- Não é desse cansaço que estou falando. Estou farto de treinos. Só treinar e treinar. Só temos folga nos domingos e é raro, raríssimo, Atena deixar a gente sair um dia à noite. Só mesmo quando ela está no Japão. Fora que não tem mulher nesse santuário, já conheço todas as amazonas. Antes uma guerra do que isso.

Por mais abobrinha que Miro falasse desta vez, só desta vez, ele estava certo. Era agoniante ficar sem fazer nada. Agradeciam o fato de estarem vivos mas...

- É Miro sou obrigado a concordar com você. - disse Dohko.

- Sério?

- Esse santuário está muito parado, não podemos fazer nada.

- Mas é melhor isso do que guerras. - disse Shaka. - antes treino do que mortos.

- Os dois estão certos. - disse Kanon. - vamos almoçar. - disse do nada.

- Vamos lá para casa. - Aioria caminhou para a saída.

- Mas o treino ainda não acabou. - Kamus protestou.

- Shion nem vai ver que saímos mais cedo iceberg.

A cada dia reuniam-se na casa de algum para almoçar ou jantar. E nessas reuniões, conversavam sobre os tempos de treinamento e outras coisas alem de brigarem, diga-se de passagem, muitas vezes.

- Já mandei ficar calado o caraguenjo.

- Vai ver quem vai ficar calado. - MM preparava para pular no pescoço de Kanon.

- Ei vocês dois! Na minha casa não! Se quiserem brigar vão lá pra fora, já limpei aqui.

- Pô Aioria que gororoba é essa? - Aldebaran olhou para a panela. - isso é comida?

- Não reclama.

- Nem Miro cozinha tão mal. - Mú tentava descobrir o que o amigo tinha cozinhado.

- Mais uma reclamação e os coloco para fora.

- Hum... o leãozinho ficou bravo. - debochou Afrodite.

- Ao respeito.

- Boa tarde rapazes.

Gelaram ao ouvir o cumprimento.

- Mestre?! - exclamou metade dos dourados mais branco que papel.

- O que faz aqui?!

Ficaram temerosos, ele aparecera sem avisar, encontrando um cenário de caos: Kanon e MM brigando, Saga e Aiolos tentando separar a briga, Aldebaran, Miro e Mú fazendo apostas para saber o que Aioria tinha cozinhado e o pior de tudo, tinham voltado mais cedo do treino.

- Por que me olham assim? Não vou castigá-los por terem saído mais cedo. - queria rir da cara que eles faziam.

- Ah... e que o trás aqui? - Aioria quis parecer simpático.

- Comunicado de Atena. É para vocês se apresentarem de armadura depois do almoço.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Mestre? - perguntou Saga.

- Não sei. - ele sentou. - mas pela expressão do rosto dela acho que é algo grave. - ele pegou um petisco. - isso está bom. - Shion voltou à atenção para eles que o olhava sem entender, só então reparou que estava sentado e comendo - bom Atena espera por vocês não se atrasem.

Saiu.

- O que deu nele? - Mú ficou admirado pela postura do mestre.

- O que deu nele para falar que isso esta bom. - Shura pegou um e experimentou. - nossa, ta bom mesmo. - pegou outro. - Até que enfim fez uma coisa que presta.

- Não fiz... - Aioria disse baixinho todo sem graça. - eu comprei.

- Só podia. Deixe-me ver. - Miro pegou um. - é bom mesmo.

- Vamos comer rápido, não gosto de chegar atrasado. - disse Kamus.

- Fique tranqüilo iceberg.

- Deve ter acontecido algo grave. - começou Shaka. - para nos chamar assim e ainda de armadura.

- Que nada. Deve ter arrumado alguma coisa doida para nós. - disse Kanon.

- Não sendo uma guerra contra um deus doido, querendo dominar o mundo, ta bom. - brincou Aiolos.

Logo que almoçaram partiram rumo ao décimo terceiro templo. Na entrada sentiram um cosmo poderoso, tão grande quanto o de Atena. Logo estavam diante da deusa. Shina e Marin também estavam presentes.

- Mandou nos chamar Atena? - disse Saga com seu tom polido, olhando para o homem ao lado dela.

- Sim. Quero que conheçam um amigo meu. Akhenaton, esses são os meus cavaleiros de ouro.

- Então são eles que derrubaram o muro das lamentações. - ele olhou para Atena. - posso imaginar a cara de Hades. Como eu perco uns acontecimentos desses. - sorriu.- adoraria ter visto isso.

- Não brinque. - Atena ficou séria, mas depois sorriu.

Os dourados estranharam como ele sabia sobre o muro, como parecia conhecer tão bem Hades e o mais estranho, parecia que ele e Atena se davam muito bem.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Akhenaton. - Shaka fez uma reverência. - meu nome é Shaka, cavaleiro de ouro de virgem.

- O homem mais próximo de deus, o próprio Buda.

- Sim... - respondeu sem graça.

- Já ouvi falar de você. Bem, como Atena disse meu nome é Akhenaton e sou a reencarnação do deus egípcio Osíris.

O homem era alto, pele morena, cabelos curtos pretos. Trajava uma túnica alva e um colar dourado, em cada mão usava um bracelete também dourado. Seus olhos eram roxos realçados pelo delineador que contornava os olhos dando o aspecto de puxado. Realmente tinha porte de um deus, o rosto tinha feições suaves e era ao mesmo tempo sedutor e recatado. Mas o que mais impressionava era seu cosmo.

Shina e Marin que estavam no recinto secavam-no, imaginado o corpo bem trabalhado por baixo da túnica, o que foi notado pelos dourados.

- Osíris veio ate mim, pedir minha ajuda.

- Com essa maquiagem? - Miro cochichou a Aioria. - Devia pedir ajuda para o Dite.

Shaka deu um cutucão nele.

- "Tenha mais respeito! Não sabe com quem esta lidando." - disse Shaka através do cosmo. - perdoe-me Atena, deus egípcio?

- Sim. - respondeu o próprio. - assim como existe os deuses gregos há os deuses egípcios. Saori é a reencarnação da deusa Atena e eu de Osíris. Estou enfrentando alguns problemas e vim pedi auxilio a ela.

- Deve ser: ' será que roupa eu uso...' - brincou Miro.

- É... - riu Kanon.

- Para sua informação, cavaleiro, que suponho ser de escorpião, isso não é maquiagem de viadagem. - Akhenaton o olhou frio. - é uma tradição do meu povo.

Os dourados seguravam para não rir.

- Perdoe-me Atena.

- Eu é que peço desculpas Akhenaton. Miro às vezes gosta de fazer comentários fora de hora.

Miro estremeceu com olhar da deusa.

- Pensei que não existiam na Terra deuses egípcios, já que a civilização desapareceu. - disse Shaka querendo entender o que se passava.

- Realmente Shaka, na Terra não reencarnamos mais. E nem é necessário, esse planeta esta em boas mãos. - ele olhou para a deusa.

- Parece que vocês se conhecem há muito tempo. - disse Dohko.

- A alguns milhares de anos.

- Não seja exagerada Atena. - Akhenaton sorriu. - desse jeito vão pensar que sou velho.

- Estou brincando.

Ficaram estupefatos com o excesso de gentileza da deusa. Ela sempre fora enérgica com eles.

- Por favor, apresentem-se, eu não ouvi falar todos.

- O meu nome é Shion, sou mestre do santuário. É uma honra conhecê-lo.

- Igualmente.

- Sou Mú de Áries. - o ariano reverenciou.

- Aldebaran de Touro. - fez o mesmo.

- Saga de Gêmeos.

- O homem que enganou um deus?- o fitou curioso.

- Sim.. - Saga ficou meio sem jeito.

- Realmente é um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Sou Kanon, dragão marinho.

- O que enganou o Poseidon? - ficou ainda mais surpreso.

- É.

- Impressionado.

- MM de Câncer. - disse ríspido.

- Aioria de Leão.

- Dohko de Libra.

- Aiolos de Sagitário.

- Miro de Escorpião. - ele nem o olhou.

- Shura de Capricórnio.

- Kamus de Aquário. - continuou indiferente.

- Afrodite de Peixes.

- Realmente é a elite.

Ficaram lisonjeados com o elogio.

- Sendo um deus veio sozinho? - Shaka perguntara sentido de leve um outro cosmo, Saga também sentira.

- Não. Trouxe uma guardiã. Assim como vocês protegem Atena, tenho quem me proteja. Elas são chamadas de portadoras das jóias. São sete no total.

- Até imagino... aquelas mulheres musculosas e enormes. - comentou Miro com os amigos.

- Ishitar apresente-se.

Começaram a sentir um poderoso cosmo hostil e destemido.

- " O cosmo que senti." - pensou Shaka e Saga.

Os outros nem tinham sentindo.

Apareceu diante deles uma jovem trajando uma armadura, semelhante à de Sagitário, porem sem as asas, na cor vermelha com detalhes em preto. Seu elmo era diferente parecendo o elmo da armadura de cisne porem na cor vermelha. Usava uma capa alva. Os cabelos pretos desciam em onda até a cintura. A jovem retirou a máscara que usava similar a das amazonas, contudo os olhos eram contornados por duas faixas preta e vermelha. Era morena, tinha os traços finos, mas o mais impressionante eram seus olhos: cor de âmbar torneados de preto. Eles expressavam firmeza, mistério, autoridade.

Os 14 a fitavam completamente desnorteados, apesar da cara de poucos amigos ela era linda.

- " Que gata!" - pensou Miro examinado-a de baixo a cima.

- " Uau.." - MM a secava.

Até Shaka ficara impressionado.

- Essa é Ishitar de Toth. Ishitar, esses são os cavaleiros de Atena.

Limitou-se apenas a acenar com a cabeça.

- Rapazes. - disse Atena vendo o estado de encantamento deles.

Um a um se apresentaram.

- Espero contar a ajuda de vocês.

- Claro senhor Akhenaton. - Miro deu um passo a frente, todo empolgado. - pode contar conosco.

- Acho que podemos ir então. - disse satisfeita, apesar de saber que Miro, Shura, Kanon e MM só iam por interesse e os outros por que não tinham opção.

- Posso usar o teletransporte? - perguntou Akhenaton. - ou teremos que pegar um avião ate o Egito?

- Pode nos teleportar? 16 pessoas? - Mú ficou surpreso.

- Claro.

Ishitar deu um sorriso debochado, alguns dourados notaram.

- Shion, Shina e Marin tomem conta do santuário, os bronzes não devem demorar a chegar.

- Conte conosco Atena.

- Vamos?

Em segundos estavam no Egito. Os dourados e Atena ficaram maravilhados com que viram a suas frente: estavam diante de uma magnífica construção egípcia.

Uma rampa dava acesso à entrada do templo feito diretamente na rocha, composto por dois andares, adornados por colunas e estátuas dos deuses egípcios, o deserto que o contornava dava-o um beleza singular.

- Bem vindos ao templo mortuário de Hatshepsut. Vamos? - Akhenaton tomou o braço de Atena.

Os dois subiam a rampa que levavam até o templo, seguido pelos dourados e Ishitar que vinha atrás.

- Que lugar quente. - reclamava Kamus pela décima vez.

- Gostei da temperatura. - Miro admirava a paisagem.

- Vou assar aqui.

- Não reclama iceberg, poderia ser pior. - sorriu Kanon.

Na frente Atena e Akhenaton conversavam animadamente.

- Os problemas de sempre. Tem sempre um deus querendo dominar o mundo.

- É. - ela sorriu.

- Certas coisas não mudam nunca, querida.

- Tem toda razão.

- Como esta o poderoso Zeus? Faz séculos que não o vejo.

- Esta bem. Com aquele jeito dele.

- Nossos pais sempre se deram bem.

- Acho que é por isso que somos tão amigos. - ela sorriu.

Os cavaleiros que seguiam atrás estavam pasmos.

- Isso esta esquisito. - Aiolos murmurou.

- O que irmão?

- Esse deus que aparece do nada, essa súbita mudança no comportamento de Atena.

- Não deve ser nada. - disse Dohko. - a única coisa que me preocupa é essa daí atrás.

- O que tem de esquisita tem de bonita. - completou MM. - mas ela dá medo.

- O mais impressionante é o cosmo dela. Tão grande quanto o nosso. - Mú entrou na conversa.

- Acho que ela não foi com a cara da gente. - disse Aldebaran.

- Também acho. - concordou Miro.

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza. - disse Shura.

Os seis olharam para trás, Ishitar os fitava com indiferença, eles viraram logo.

- Não to falando.

- Estão com medo dela? - Kanon aproximou passando o braço em Miro. - seus trouxas. Aquilo é só pose. Vamos ver se eu não consigo dominar a fera.

- Ao respeito. - Saga deu um pedala no irmão. - não fale assim.

- Já vem o cavalheiro querer defendê-la. - brincou Shura.

- Não é isso. Se é uma guardiã de um deus merece nosso respeito.

- Saga tem razão. - continuou Shaka.

Ishitar que acompanhava os atrás queria escutar o que eles tanto falavam.

- "Não sei por que eles vieram. Só nos sete seriamos capazes de proteger Osíris e Atena."

Chegaram a entrada do templo. Avançavam, estava escuro, mas à medida que Akhenaton dava um passo uma tocha de fogo era acessa.

- Senhor Akhenaton.

- Sim Afrodite.

- Pelo que sei a civilização egípcia desapareceu a algum tempo.

- Sei aonde quer chegar. Tudo será esclarecido a vocês no momento certo, mas o que posso adiantar é que eles não desapareceram e sim voltaram para o lugar de origem.

- Lugar de origem?

- Digamos que os egípcios não eram daqui da Terra. Pronto chegamos.

Pararam diante de uma enorme estátua de um homem com a cabeça de falcão com os braços cruzados segurando numa mão um ankh e na outra o cetro uase.

- Esse é o portão do céu, guardado pela estátua do deus Ré.

- Eu não vejo nada.

- Fique calado. - Kamus deu um tapa em Miro.

- Mas Akhenaton. - Atena o olhou. - pensei que ele estava lacrado. Pode abri-lo?

- Não.

- Deixe conosco. - MM deu um passo. - vamos derrubá-lo.

Os doze o olharam incrédulos.

- Não será preciso, MM. É só usarmos a chave de Ré.

- Então a use.

- Eu não a tenho.

- Então?

- Nem eu o grande Osíris, tenho a permissão de usar a chave de Ré. Só a uma pessoa em todo mundo que tem essa permissão.

- Quem?

- A portadora de Toth.

- Então trás ela aqui. - estava ficando impaciente.

- Ela já esta aqui.- Akhenaton olhou para o fundo.

- Sou eu seu idiota.

Ishitar passou por eles. Akhenaton lançou um olhar de desaprovação para ela.

- Desculpe. - pediu a ele e não a MM.

- Ishitar.

Ela estreitou o olhar, mas obedeceu.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu MM sabendo que ela falara por falar.

Ishitar posicionou a mão direita sobre o peito, sua mão começou a emitir um brilho dourado. A área sob a mão reagiu emitindo o mesmo brilho. Um objeto saiu: uma espécie de cruz.

A portadora de Toth esticou o braço com a mesma mão aberta. A cruz levitava sobre ela, girando lentamente.

- Essa é a ankh, a chave de Ré. - disse Akhenaton diante dos olhares curiosos. - somente Ishitar pode utilizá-la.

A ankh girava e emitia um brilho dourado.

- Ankh Ré, ta-netjeru. - disse em uma língua que os dourados não entenderam.

Os olhos da estátua brilharam, a ankh partiu da mão de Ishitar indo em direção a estátua. Na altura do peito, ela encaixou. Os olhos pararam de brilhar.

Um barulho indicava algo arrastando. A estátua partiu-se em duas, um clarão impedia a visão de todos.

- Atena e cavaleiros sejam bem vindos a Uaset.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Templo mortuário de ****Hatshepsut **- Templo onde a rainha faraó Hatshepsut foi enterrada.

**Ré -** É conhecido como Ré ou Amon-Ré, deus supremo do sol, os egípcios lhe deram a supremacia porque reconheceram a importância da luz do sol na produção de alimentos. Sua esposa é a deusa Ret (versão feminina do nome Ré) tem como supostos filhos os deuses Hathor, Osíris, Ísis, Seth, Hórus e Maet, nessa fic usarei que Osíris é filho de Ré.

**Ankh** - conhecida também como _cruz ansata_, era na escrita hieroglífica egípcia o símbolo da vida. Conhecido também como símbolo da vida eterna. Os egípcios a usavam para indicar a vida após a morte, também é conhecido como a chave de Nilo pois representa a união de Ísis e Osíris.

**Ankh Ré ta-netjeru **- chave de Ré terra dos deuses


	3. Chapter 3: Um novo mundo

**Importante ser lido antes de ler o capitulo**

**Tefnut** - É a deusa que personificava a umidade e as nuvens na mitologia egípcia e filha de Ré. Irmã e esposa de Chu, Tefnut simbolizava generosidade e também as dádivas. É representada como uma mulher, às vezes com cabeça de leoa que indicava poder, usando na cabeça o disco solar e a serpente Uraeus.

**Maet** - Na mitologia egípcia, Maet ou Maat é a deusa da Justiça e do Equilíbrio. É representada por uma mulher jovem portando em sua cabeça uma pluma. É Esposa de Toth.

**Toth** - Deus da sabedoria, um deus cordato, sábio, assistente e secretário-arquivista dos deuses. É uma divindade lunar (o deus da Lua) que tem a seu cargo a sabedoria, a escrita, a aprendizagem, a magia, a medição do tempo, entre outros atributos. Era frequentemente representado como um escriba com cabeça de íbis (a ave que lhe estava consagrada). Sua filiação ora é atribuída a Rá, ora a Seth. Refere-se também que seria conselheiro de Ré.

**Hathor **- É uma das deusas mais veneradas do Egito Antigo, a deusa das mulheres, dos céus, do amor, da alegria, do vinho, da dança, da fertilidade. É a legítima portadora do sistro. Ela também era venerada, pois trazia a felicidade e era chamada de "dama da embriaguez" e muito celebrada em festas. Sistro, instrumento de percussão.

**Hórus - **Era o deus egípcio do céu, filho de Osíris e Ísis. Tinha cabeça de falcão e seus olhos representavam o sol e a lua.Matou Seth e tornou-se o rei dos vivos no Egito. Perdeu um olho lutando com Seth, considerado o famoso olho de Hórus, originalmente conhecido como o Olho de Ré, que foi um dos amuletos mais usados no Egito em todas as épocas. Segundo a lenda de Osíris, na sua vingança, Seth arrancou o olho esquerdo de Hórus que foi substituído por este amuleto.

**Ísis **- Era uma deusa da mitologia egípcia. Foi a mulher de Osíris, mãe de Hórus e cunhada de Seth. Segundo a lenda, Ísis ajudou a procurar o corpo de Osíris, que tinha sido despedaçado por seu irmão, Seth. Ísis, a deusa do amor e da mágica, tornou-se a deusa-mãe do Egito.

**Chu** -É o deus egípcio do ar seco, calor, luz e perfeição.Chu e Tefnut geraram Geb e Nut. Chu é o responsável por separar o céu da terra É ele também quem traz a vida com a luz do dia. É representado como um homem usando uma grande pluma de avestruz na cabeça. Criou também as estrelas pelas quais os seres humanos podem elevar-se e atingir os céus.

**Seth **- Seth é o deus egípcio da violência e da desordem, da traição, do ciúme, da inveja, do deserto, da guerra, dos animais, serpentes e dos Sith. Seth era encarnação do espírito do mal e irmão de Osíris. Seth era também o deus da tempestade no Alto Egito. Era marido e irmão de Néftis. Ele originalmente auxiliava Ré em sua eterna luta contra a serpente Apep na barca lunar, e nesse sentido Seth era originalmente visto como um deus bom.

--------------xxxx-------------------

**Capitulo 2: Um novo mundo **

Os dourados e Atena passaram pelo portão, ficaram estupefatos pelo o que viram. Uma cidade majestosa jazia a frente deles. Construções que lembravam o antigo Egito, templos, palácios, habitações. O tráfego era intenso tanto de pessoas quanto de transportes que pareciam carros.

- Essa é Uaset.

- É linda Akhenaton.

- Que bom que gostou Atena. - sorriu o próprio.

- A temperatura aqui é muito mais agradável. - disse Ishitar passando por eles. - detesto a Terra.

Os defensores de Atena não sabiam se olhavam para a cidade ou para Ishitar parada diante deles. Já não estava mais com a armadura. Trajada um vestido de linho bege, as mangas eram compridas e abriam quando chegavam ao cotovelo. O decote era em canoa adornado por uma fina faixa quadriculada nas cores preta e vermelha. O mesmo detalhe era visto na barra das mangas. Na cintura usava uma faixa vermelha com uma ponta que descia ate os pés. Usava sandálias de tiras, um colar dourado rente ao pescoço com um desenho de um olho. Na cabeça uma tiara dourada com uma pedra vermelha que passava pela testa segurando seus cabelos. Os olhos estavam em destaque devido ao contorno preto.

- Devo seguir na frente e providenciar um transporte?

- Não é necessário Ishitar. O palácio não fica muito distante será uma boa caminhada.

- Como quiser. - disse reverenciando.

Ishitar tomou a frente, seguida de Akhenaton e Atena, logo os dourados.

- Essa cidade é magnífica! - exclamou Aldebaran.

- Jamais pensei que existisse lugar assim.

- Eu também. - Miro olhava para todos os lados. - nunca vi tanta mulher bonita. Acho que morri e fui para o Elíseos.

- Não fale bobagens. - Kamus deu um tapa nele. - sossegue suas partes intimas, não queremos arrumar confusão.

- Como? Com tais visões? Ate a nervosinha esta maravilhosa. - sorriu malicioso.

- Concordo. - Kanon aproximou do amigo. - perfeição não existe...ela tinha que ter um defeito.

- É tão insuportável quanto o MM.

- Não me compare a ela! - gritou o canceriano revoltado.

- Parem de falar dela e prestem atenção na arquitetura do lugar. - disse Dite admirado pelas construções.

- Nós estamos... - balançaram a cabeça afirmando, Miro, MM, Shura e Kanon. - que arquitetura.

- Vocês não têm jeito. - suspirou Mú. - esse lugar é encantador.

- Sim, é tão agitado, mas ao mesmo tempo passa uma tranqüilidade.

- É um lugar singular.

- Com certeza.

Andaram mais cinco minutos parando diante de uma suntuosa construção.

- Esse é o palácio real.

- Palácio real?

- Sim. Além de ser Osíris sou o governante daqui.

Havia um muro tanto alto como extenso, um portal era adornado por duas estátuas de homens sentados. Tudo era em granito

- São estátuas de um ancestral meu. Ramsés II, da Terra. Entrem.

O jardim era tão impressionante ou mais que a entrada, havia fontes, árvores, flores, lembrando em nada a área desértica. Uma rua ligava a primeira entrada a secundaria. Passaram pelo segundo muro, nada era comparado com que já tinham visto: se o templo de Atena era grandioso tanto em tamanho como em beleza, o palácio de Akhenaton era duas vezes mais. Parecia chegar até ao céu, ornamentado com várias estátuas e afrescos nas paredes em cores vivas, seu interior era tão belo quanto o exterior. Várias pessoas circulavam pelos corredores e salões.

- Devem estar cansados por causa da viagem. Ishitar leve-os ate seus quartos.

- Sim. - fez uma reverência. - acompanhem-me, por favor.

Passaram por um amplo salão e entraram num corredor devidamente enfeitado com afrescos do passado de Uaset. Ao final subiram uma escada, tudo tinha toques de ouro.

- Esse palácio é magnífico. - Atena estava admirada.

- Obrigada. Seu templo também é singular. - Ishitar a olhou sorrindo.

Começaram a conversar sobre a arquitetura. Os dourados ficaram espantados pela mudança dela nem parecia à mesma grossa que viera com eles.

Virando a esquerda passaram por um outro corredor, parando na primeira porta.

- Esre é seu quarto Atena. - Ishitar abriu a porta.

- É lindíssimo.

- Fique a vontade, está em sua casa. - ela reverenciou.

- Obrigada.

Atena entrou e pedindo licença fechou a porta. Alguns pares de olhos curiosos tentaram ver o interior do quarto.

- Ficaram em quatro quartos, sendo que um, terá quatro pessoas. - sua voz voltou a ser autoritária.

- Com um palácio desse tamanho, não teremos um quarto pra cada um? - indagou MM.

- Não.

Ishitar seguia na frente, sabia que eles a olhavam de cima em baixo e isso a incomodava.

- Escute garota. - MM alterou a voz. - com que pensa que esta falando? Nós somos...

- Meros visitantes. - cortou. - só isso. Desde o inicio nunca concordei com a vinda de vocês, mas já que estão aqui seguirão nossas regras, alias os quartos foram determinação de Atena.

- Ora sua...

Ishitar virou imediatamente. Seu olhar era de dar medo, seu cosmo começava a elevar. MM recuou.

- Escute cavaleiro de ouro de câncer. Tenho poder para mandá-lo para Anúbis. Se tem amor pela sua vida ridícula fique calado.

Ishitar abriu uma porta.

- Primeiro quarto. - disse ríspida.

- Vamos ficar nesse.

Aldebaran arrastava MM antes que ele dissesse alguma bobagem.

- Ficaremos aqui também. - Mú e Afrodite entraram.

- Um aviso: não saiam sem permissão. Mais tarde virá alguém para mostrar o palácio e os arredores. Se eu ver qualquer um circulando, já sabem o que acontece.

Ficaram calados. Despedindo dos amigos, Mú fechou a porta.

- Quem ela pensa que é?- gritou MM. - acha que vou dar ouvidos a uma mulher?

- Acalme-se MM. - interveio Dite. - é bobagem ir contra ela, no final você é que vai levar a pior.

- Fique calado!

- Quarto maneiro. - Aldebaran nem deu atenção. - estou me sentindo um rei.

- Muito bem decorado. - Mú olhava ao redor.

O quarto possuía uma pequena sala de estar, mais ao fundo numa área mais alta quatro camas, sendo que duas de frente uma para a outra.

A direita da sala havia alguns moveis, a esquerda um banheiro. A decoração seguia ao estilo egípcio com cores fortes como vermelho e azul contrastando com tons pastel.

Aldebaran subiu os dois degraus que levava as camas rumando para a varanda.

- Uau, que vista.

- Nossa é linda. - disse Mú.

A vista dava para outra parte da cidade, ao fundo podiam ver um rio.

- Ahh!!!!!!

- Que grito é esse?

- É o Afrodite.

Os dois entraram. Afrodite estava na porta do banheiro.

- O que foi sua bicha? - indagou MM.

- Olhe isso. - ele apontou para dentro.

- O que? - Aldebaran o olhou com desdém. - um vaso, uma pia, um chuveiro e uma banheira e?

- Olha o tamanho da banheira! Duas vezes maior que a minha!

- Gritou por causa disso? - Mú não acreditava.

- E acha isso pouco?

- Seu idiota. - MM deu um tapa nele.

Ishitar parou na frente de outra porta.

- Ficaremos aqui. - Shaka, seguido por Kanon e Saga deram um passo.

- Como quiser. - disse continuando a andar.

Eles entraram.

- Em critério de educação, a nota dela é zero. - Saga suspirou.

- Igual a MM. - disse Shaka.

- Pelo menos o quarto é bonito. - Kanon deu uma volta.

O quarto era semelhante ao primeiro, sendo diferente apenas no numero de camas e a cor da decoração: branco e bege.

- Quem ficará aqui?

- Nós.

Responderam Aioria, Aiolos e Shura. Ishitar seguiu para o próximo.

- Uau.. que quarto enorme. - disse Aioria assombrado.

- Grande mesmo.

- Vamos ver a cama. - Shura subiu e deitou. - macia...

A cor era verde e branco.

Ishitar parou na ultima.

- Finalmente o nosso.

Miro foi logo abrindo a porta.

- Que quarto legal, olha só aquela varanda. - correu ate ela. - que vista.

- Realmente é bonito. - Dohko deu uma volta por ele.

- É um quarto como todos os outros.

- Não é, e nada de baixar a temperatura. Se quiser uma geladeira, vá e peça para Atena.

- Miro...

Seguia o modelo dos outros variando apenas na cor: azul e branco.

Esperando só um tempo, correram todos para o quarto de Aldebaran.

- Se deram bem hein? - Miro mexia em tudo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? - indagou MM.

- Vim visitá-los.

- E nós também.

Apareceram os outros.

- A tal de Ishitar vai matar a gente. - Shura sentou no sofá.

- Que mulher mal humorada. - Aioria com os braços cruzados sentou na cama.

- Parece ate a Shina.

- E essa coisa ainda provoca. - Aldebaran olhou para MM.

- Ela é arrogante.

- Com quem será que ela parece... - sorriu Dohko.

- O certo é que não foi com a cara da gente.

- Não mesmo.

- Vamos dar uma volta. Cão que ladre não morde. - Kanon levantou.

- Sair e ter o risco de ser mandado para Anúbis? Estou fora. - Afrodite continuou sentado.

- Você nem sabe o que é isso.

- Sei muito bem, gosto de ser uma pessoa bem informada - Afrodite levantou parando na frente de Kanon. - Anúbis é o deus do submundo deles, com mais um agravante Atena não pode intervir, se ela te mandar para lá, vai ficar o resto da "sua ridícula vida". - disse imitando-a.

Escutaram a porta abrir bruscamente.

- Boa tarde rapazes, - disse uma moça sorrindo. - como imaginei, estariam todos reunidos... São corajosos por desafiar a Ishitar.

Os dourados a olhavam chocados.

- Oh me desculpem. - disse notando a cara de espanto deles. - Meu nome é Nefertite, mas podem me chamar de Tite. Serei a guia de vocês.

Era alta, morena, cabelos lisos pretos que iam ate um pouco abaixo dos ombros, usava franja que destacava seus olhos verdes. Sua roupa era igual a de Ishitar porem sem a tiara. A faixa e o detalhe das mangas e do decote eram pretos e dourados.

Ao contrário do olhar de desprezo de Ishitar, Nefertite tinha um olhar doce. Os dourados a examinavam atentamente e alguns sorrisos maliciosos podiam ser percebidos.

- Vamos logo.

Nefertite seguia na frente, mostrando todos os cantos do palácio, falando sobre as histórias de Uaset e falava e falava. O único que realmente ouvia era Afrodite.

- E por fim esse jardim.

Era um dos jardins internos.

- Espero que tenham gostado.

- Foi muito bom, ver essas belezas.

- Eu não fiquei tagarelando, fiquei?

- Não. - disse irônicos Aioria, Miro e MM.

- Claro que não. Antes você que a mal humorada.

- Qual delas? - Por que tem duas? - MM não acreditava.

- A que só fala somente o necessário e a que xinga por qualquer motivo.

- Ishitar. - murmurou Saga.

- Hum... já tiveram a honra de conhecê-la. - Tite sorriu. - ela já mandou alguém para Anúbis? Ou quase mandou?

- O nosso amigo aqui. - Aiolos apontou para MM.

- Ela sempre diz isso quando alguém a desafia, normalmente ela só fala, mas tem vezes que ela cumpre e aí... só Osíris para ir interceder perante Anúbis...Mesmo assim...

- Então devemos ficar longe dela. - sorriu Aldebaran.

- Isso mesmo, mas também não é assim. Eu sei que ela é mal humorada, arrogante, pega no pé... - Tite foi enumerando. - mas é uma ótima pessoa. Se não fosse ela... Por ser a mais velha ela cuida da gente, se preocupa conosco. Por diversas vezes nos salvou de situações difíceis.

- Vendo você falando...

- Vão ver com os próprios olhos. Agora e vocês? Como é seu mundo?

- Parecido com seu, não tem muitas diferenças. - disse Dohko.

- Seus cabelos... Nunca vi cabelo azul, amarelo, lilás e tão grandes.

- Não tem cabelos dessas cores aqui?

- Não. Da população inteira é preta. Só os olhos, mesmo assim só a três tipos: azul, roxo e verde.

- Por quê?

- Por causa da miscigenação. O príncipe Akhenaton vai contar tudo a vocês o que posso dizer é que uma parte da população daqui morou na Terra, quando retornaram trouxeram a característica dos olhos. Roxo é a cor predominante, de quem pertence à família puramente daqui. Os olhos azuis e verdes são de pessoas cuja descendência veio da Terra. O que é meu caso. Minha família era de Tebas.

- E por que os olhos de Ishitar são amarelos? - indagou Saga.

- Por que... - Tite ficou apreensiva. - ela é descendente do clã dos Sitis e os olhos amarelos são a marca deles. Olha por favor, não comentem nada com ela. Esse assunto é delicado, e ela já sofreu muito por causa disso.

- Ta.

Chamando atenção deles, a certa distância passou um cortejo. Dois guardas a frente, seguido de duas mulheres, uma que ia ao meio, outras duas mulheres e outros dois guardas. MM estreitou o olhar para ver melhor.

- Quem é ela? A que ta no meio. - perguntou.

-Ah ela? - Tite virou para ver. - é a Nefertari, irmã do príncipe, é uma das portadoras das jóias porem ela é a reencarnação da deusa Ísis.

- Ela é uma deusa?

- Sim.

- Disse que Ishitar era a mais velha. - comentou Aiolos.

- Sim. Ishitar tem 24, Nefertari tem 21 e eu 19. Gente eu preciso ir, tenho uma reunião agora.

- Tudo bem.

- Voltem para o quarto e não saiam de lá. - ela sorriu.

- Ta bom.

- Ah, esqueci. Sou uma das portadoras. Sou Nefertite de Hórus. Ate logo.

Da mesma maneira que ela apareceu de repente ela sumiu.

- É melhor irmos.

No quarto de Mú.

- Outra doida. - Kamus estava sentado numa poltrona com os braços cruzados.

- Que nada, gostei dela, é bem alegre. - disse Aldebaran, deitado na cama.

- Eu também. - sorriu Dite, brincava com uma rosa.

- Tem uma voz irritante e fala demais. - Kamus.

- Todo mundo que fala mais que você é irritante. - brincou Shura sentado no chão.

- Não amola.

- Já conhecemos duas portadoras com personalidades opostas. - Shaka estava encostado na parede.

- São sete, como será as outras? - Mú estava sentado nos degraus.

- Tomara que sejam gatas. - sorriu o escorpião esparramado no sofá.

- Pervertido, só consegue pensar nisso? - Dite deu pedala nele, mesmo estando de pé.

- Claro...

- Senhores, respeito, são como amazonas. Não vamos criar problemas para Atena. - Saga estava sentado em uma cadeira.

- Ate por que não sabemos o que Osíris quer realmente com ela e conosco. - Aiolos estava de pé ao lado da porta.

- Saga tem razão. - disse Dohko também sentado no chão.

- Que isso resolva logo para irmos embora. Detestei esse lugar. - Kamus levantou saindo.

- Aonde vai? - indagou Aioria que estava ao lado de Dohko.

- Procurar um local fresco.

- E a Ishitar? - perguntaram Kanon e MM deitados cada um em uma cama, torcendo para que ela encontrasse o aquariano.

- Nem vai saber o que a atingiu.

Kamus fechou a porta e sabia exatamente aonde ia: uma fonte que ficava nos limites do palácio que era rodeada de árvores. Sentou num banco e aos poucos foi abaixando a temperatura.

- " Que refrescante..." - fechou os olhos.

- O que faz aqui?

Abriu os olhos deparando com um par de olhos verdes fitando-o.

- Não falei para ficar no quarto? - Nefertite colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Estou com calor. - disse ríspido.

- Não esta tão quente.

- Para mim sim.

Tite o fitou deixando-o sem graça.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? - ficou corado.

- Seu cabelo... ate a sobrancelha é azul. - olhava admirada.

- E daí? - ele recuou.

- É diferente. - ela cruzou os braços. - esta frio aqui.

- Uma temperatura boa.

Nefertite encolheu.

- Que frio...

- Esta fresco.

- Não esta... Vem, vamos sair daqui. - Tite pegou no braço do aquariano.

- Ei me solta.

Kamus pegou na mão dela para se soltar, Tite soltou um gemido.

- Minha mão... - sentiu sua mão dormente. - o que fez? Sua mão esta fria.

- Domino o gelo. Para melhorar é só banhar a mão na água quente.

- Ta. - Tite o olhou torto. - volte para o quarto.

- Sim.

Ela saiu. Kamus deu um longo suspiro.

- Mais essa...

Voltou para o palácio encontrando seus amigos ainda no quarto de Mú.

- Já refrescou? - Miro o olhou zombeteiro.

- Não enche. Detesto esse lugar, detesto esse clima, detesto aquela garota. - Kamus calou diante do que falou.

- O que disse? - sorriu Miro sentando no sofá.

- Que garota? - indagaram Shura e Aioria.

- Nada. - respondeu rápido. - vou para meu quarto.

- Ah Kamus, Atena esteve aqui. - Shura sorriu.

- Perguntou por você. Já que a ordem era pra ficarmos dentro dos quartos. - Kanon devolveu o sorriso.

- O que disseram a ela? - não ligou, sabia que era provocação.

- Que estava no banheiro. - Miro tentava permanecer sério.

- O que?! - exclamou indignado.

- Banheiro. Queria que disséssemos o que? - Aiolos entrou no jogo.

- Idiotas.

- Ela deve ter achado que não estava bem, pois não saía de lá. - Aldebaran tentava segurar o riso.

O aquariano estreitou o olhar, o quarto começou a esfriar.

- Brincadeira. Brincadeira. - disparou Aioria.

- Kamus, Atena esteve aqui e nos disse que depois do jantar teríamos uma reunião com Osíris. - disse Saga.

- Tudo bem.

Kamus saiu.

- É melhor irmos.

Um a um foram saindo. Ficaram no quarto até a hora do jantar, jantaram e depois seguiram para um salão, devidamente trajados com suas armaduras. Atena os esperava.

- Boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite Atena. - reverenciaram.

- Espero que estejam gostando da minha casa. - disse Akhenaton aproximando.

- Estamos. - respondeu Mú por todos.

- Por favor, fiquem a vontade. - apontou para a mesa.

Os dourados sentaram a mesa. O salão era grandioso, adornado por várias peças em ouro e estátuas. Num canto, o salão era cinco degraus mais alto e no centro um trono dourado.

Akhenaton diferente das roupas que usava, trajava a roupa real, usada para cerimônias e compromissos oficiais. Era uma túnica bege, sem mangas e que ia até a cintura, usava um cinturão de ouro e uma faixa azul do mesmo comprimento da saia da túnica, nos braços braceletes e pulseiras todas de ouro. As sandálias eram trançadas até o meio da canela. A cabeça era coroada com uma tiara adornada pelo olho de Hórus.

- Quero que conheçam as portadoras das jóias. Meninas por favor.

Entraram uma a uma parando em frente aos dourados e Atena.

- Ishitar de Toth, deus da lua e do conhecimento. - disse ríspida.

Notaram uma tatuagem de ibis no braço esquerdo.

- Nefertite de Hórus, deus do céu. - acenou sorrindo.

A armadura de Nefertite era igual à de Ishitar mudando apenas na cor: preta e prateada e no elmo que era uma tiara com um desenho de um olho, o mesmo desenho estava tatuado em seu braço direito. _(n/a: péssima para inventar armaduras, por isso fiz uma padrão e como gosta da armadura de sagitário... vai ela mesmo.)_

- Nefertari de Ìsis, deusa da magia, é um prazer em conhecê-los. - fez uma reverência.

Seguia nos mesmos moldes variando apenas na cor: amarela e branca. Seu elmo era uma coroa com cinco pontas. Sua tatuagem de estrela ficava no pescoço. Parecendo padrão, Nefertari era alta como as outras, sua pele era morena, tinha cabelos pretos lisos compridos, usava franja, seus olhos eram de um profundo azul e mostravam serenidade.

- Me chamo Ankhesenamon de Tefnut, deusa da nuvem e da umidade, mas podem me chamar de Ank, já deu pra perceber por que. - disse sorrindo.

Eles sorriram diante da atitude dela. Ank era parecida com Nefertari tendo porem os olhos roxos. Era comunicativa. A cor de sua armadura era azul e o elmo semelhante ao de Tite, mas sem os olhos. Tinha uma tatuagem na perna esquerda de um leão.

- Akya de Chu, deus da luz. - seu tom de voz era frio.

Seus olhos eram roxos, os cabelos em cachos desciam ate a cintura, morena. Pela expressão do seu rosto, era de poucos amigos. Sua cor era dourada e preta. Seu elmo era uma tiara com duas pontas, Atena achou o semelhante ao de Hilda de Poláris, _(n/a: e eu também )_. Sua tatuagem era em formato de chamas também no pescoço.

- Hatshepsut de Maet, deusa da justiça. Prazer.

Cabelos em estilo channel, olhos azuis, era a única mais baixa do grupo. Sua cor era verde e branco e o elmo parecido com o da armadura de aquário. Sua tatuagem era uma balança no tornozelo esquerdo.

- Por último e não menos importante, Isitnefert de Hathor, a deusa do amor. Podem me chamar de Isi. È um prazer ter homens fortes conosco.

Sua armadura era rosa e branco e seu elmo semelhante ao de Akya, tinha um sistro tatuado no braço esquerdo. Ficaram surpresos pelas palavras dela. Ishitar a olhou indignada, Akya virou os olhos, Ank e Tite seguraram para não rir e Nefertari e Hatshepsut ficaram vermelhas.

Akhenaton no trono suspirou.

- " Tinha que ser..."

- Também é um prazer conhecê-la Isi. - disse Miro todo empolgado.

Ela apenas acenou. Os olhos verdes brilhantes e provocadores, adornados por cabelos cacheados médios já elegera seu alvo.

- É um prazer conhecê-las portadoras. - disse Atena sorrindo. - esses são meus cavaleiros.

Um a um levantaram.

- Mú de Áries.

- Aldebaran de Touro.

- Saga de Gêmeos.

- Shaka de Virgem.

- Kamus de Aquário.

- Afrodite de Peixes.

- Aiolos de Sagitário.

- Dohko de Libra.

- Aioria de Leão.

- Kanon Dragão Marinho.

- MM de Câncer.

- Shura de Capricórnio.

- Miro de Escorpião.

As seis o olharam temerosas.

- Não meninas, Miro não é uma ameaça, muito menos um espião de Seth, Tari.

Ela baixou o olhar, tinha pensado isso mesmo.

- Escorpião é o símbolo de Seth. - disse Osíris a eles.

As meninas sentaram a uma mesa em frente aos dourados.

- Vou explicar tudo a vocês. Ré é o deus supremo assim como Zeus é para vocês. No inicio dos tempos ele deu a mim Osíris o poder para governar e proteger Uaset, me tornando assim o senhor ao lado da minha esposa e irmã Ísis. Seth o deus da tempestade e meu irmão invejoso pelo meu poder tramou contra mim e me matou. E essa rixa vem continuando desde então.

Ouviam atentamente.

- Ré criou um objeto chamado djed, onde concentrou grande parte de seus poderes e me deu tornando então meu símbolo, mas temendo que esse poder fosse usado de maneira errada distribui-o em sete objetos chamados jóias e entregou a sete deuses. Somente quando as sete jóias estivessem reunidas em torno do djed é que liberaria todo seu poder. Essas sete jóias são o ankh de Ré, a balança de Maet, o sistro de Hathor, o cetro de Hórus, o báculo de Ísis, a estrela de Chu e o espelho de Tefnut. - deu uma pausa e continuou. - em todas as eras nasce um grupo de mulheres que possuem o símbolo dos deuses e se tornam portadoras. Tem o poder de seu deus correspondente e o direito de usar as jóias.

- Então elas são representantes desses deuses? - perguntou Afrodite.

- Sim com exceção de Nefertari que é a própria reencarnação de Ísis. Seth nunca desistiu de dominar Uaset e sabendo disso esperou que as jóias fossem entregues as portadoras para atacar. Conseguimos detê-lo, mas acabou levando o djed. Seu objetivo agora é pegar as jóias.

- E onde Atena entra nisso? - indagou Aioria.

Aiolos abaixou o rosto envergonhado, Shaka, Kamus e Saga suspiraram. Os demais seguraram para não rir.

- Aioria! - exclamou a deusa.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Aioria. - disse Akhenaton, sorrindo da espontaneidade dele. - os deuses independentemente da sua origem sempre se deram bem e um desses casos são Ré e Zeus. Aproveitando disso Ré pediu a Zeus que guardasse o poder de uma das jóias. A jóia estaria aqui, mas apenas o objeto, o poder estaria com Zeus. Esse poder só poderia ser devolvido com a presença dele em Uaset.

- Em vez de meu pai conserva-lo com ele o repassou a mim. - disse Atena. - eu possuo o poder da jóia de Maet. A minha presença aqui é para devolvê-lo a sua legítima dona.

- A devolução desse poder é por meio de um ritual que será realizado amanha a noite. Poderia explicar sobre vocês Nefertite.

Ela abriu um sorriso, estava cansada de só ouvir. Kamus suspirou entediado.

- Nascemos com a marca e desde pequena somos treinadas para sermos as portadoras das jóias ou sacerdotisas, ao final do nosso treinamento recebemos a armadura e a jóia.

- Como nós. - disse Shura.

- Sim.

- Seth, nesta Era está muito poderoso e a única forma de derrotá-lo é usar o poder das jóias.

- Ele tem seguidores? Pessoas que o defendem? - indagou Saga.

Seguiu um minuto de silêncio.

- Sim. Há cinco mil anos, um ancestral meu, um mortal descobriu o portão do céu e rogou a Toth que o abrisse. Toth concedeu e o abriu para uma região da Terra. Muitos de Uaset ficaram tentados em desbravar esse mundo e partiram para lá. Formou-se então a civilização egípcia que manteve todos os costumes daqui. Há dois mil anos esse povo resolveu retornar para sua terra natal, trazendo os costumes desse lugar.

- Por isso desapareceram tão repentinamente.

- Sim Afrodite.

- As pessoas nascidas em Uaset têm sempre os cabelos pretos e olhos roxos, mas com o retorno deles houve uma miscigenação, todas as pessoas que tem olhos verdes e azuis são descendentes dos povos da Terra que se misturaram a outros povos. Alem da cor dos olhos trouxeram também outro costume. Alguns habitantes do Egito começaram a desenvolver poderes ocultos e adorar a outro deus sem ser Ré. O deus deles era Seth. Por medo do que eles pudessem fazer foram banidos, criando uma cidade própria com modo de vida próprio. Eles eram chamados de Sitis. Usando magias mudaram a cor dos olhos para se diferenciarem dos egípcios e dos nascidos em Uaset, seus olhos são cor de âmbar. No retorno eles também vieram fixando num lugar chamado Menefer. Seth é o regente deles e dentro de seu povo ele conta com sete protetores os quais não conheço. O objetivo deles é vingança contra Uaset que os baniu. São temidos aqui.

Os dourados olharam uns para os outros e depois olharam para Ishitar. Ela continuava a fita-los com total indiferença.

- Sou uma Sith. – disse friamente.

- Ishitar é Sith, mas é aliada a nós, tanto que Toth a escolheu como portadora da chave de Ré. Quando tinha o djed mantinha-os fora da cidade, mas agora não consigo. A única defesa que contamos é a barreira feita pelas portadoras.

Enquanto escutava Shura olhava discretamente para Akya, outros que trocavam olhares era Mú e Ank.

- E como ela é feita senhor Akhenaton?

- Em volta da cidade existem seis obeliscos que representam os seis deuses: Ísis, Hathor, Tefnut, Chu, Hórus e Maet e um obelisco na área central que representa Toth. Toda vez que as portadoras se posicionam nesses obeliscos e elevam seus cosmos, uma barreira é erguida de forma a proteger a cidade. Com o meu djed era apenas me posicionar no obelisco principal e elevar meu cosmo.

- Com o poder da balança poderemos recuperar o djed e usa-lo contra Seth. – disse Tari.

Akhenaton contou mais algumas coisas, Ishitar mantinha a postura indiferente como se o fato de ser sith não fosse nada, mas por dentro as velhas lembranças a assolavam. Isi as vezes olhava para seu alvo, Hatshe, Akya e Tari prestavam a atenção em Osíris. Tite fitava de maneira discreta Kamus, como ele havia dito se mergulhasse sua mão na água quente ela voltaria ao normal. Atena ouvia atentamente, conhecia-o suficientemente para saber que a situação era um pouco mais grave. Miro como sempre olhava para todas, assim como o restante do quarteto pervertido. Aioria depois do comentário não se atreveu a dizer mais nada. Os demais prestavam atenção na conversa. Ficaram mais um tempo conversando, Akhenaton despediu-se deles e seguido pelas portadoras recolheu-se.

Ishitar acompanhou Atena e os dourados até os seus aposentos, seguia na frente silenciosa, mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

- Ishitar.

- Sim Atena?

Atena ponderou em perguntar.

- Pergunte. – disse já imaginando o teor da pergunta.

- Seus pais...

- Estão mortos. Minha mãe morreu há alguns anos e meu pai segundo ela morreu quando eu nasci. Fui criada pela ama de leite de Akhenaton. Sempre morei aqui. Não conheço Menefer e se depender de mim ela vai desaparecer. – disse com a voz carregada de ódio.

- Entendo. – Atena notou o ódio.

Os dourados seguiam em silencio.

- Akhenaton é meio orgulhoso e tenho certeza que está escondendo alguma coisa grave.

- Não se perturbe com isso Atena. Não tem porque se preocupar com nossos problemas, já esta nos ajudando muito vindo até aqui.

Ishitar parou na frente do quarto da deusa.

- Tenha uma boa noite Atena. - reverenciou.

- Igualmente.

Atena entrou, assim que ela fechou a porta, Ishitar tirou o elmo dando um longo suspiro.

- Já sabem onde são seus quartos. Boa noite. - ela seguiu.

Ficaram parados estáticos.

- Ela deu boa noite a nós? - MM estava perplexo.

- Estou pasmo.

- Vamos para meu quarto, não vamos conversar no corredor. - disse Kanon.

Os treze espalharam pelo quarto.

- Parece que depois desse ritual vamos poder ir embora. - Dohko sentou na varanda.

- Tomara, não agüento esse lugar. - disse Kamus.

- É uma pena, aquelas portadoras são gatas!! - Miro jogou se no sofá caindo em cima de Aiolos.

- Miro! - exclamou o sagitariano.

- Sou obrigado a concordar. - sorriu Dohko, apoiado por MM, Shura, Kanon, Deba e Aioria.

- São guerreiras como nós. - Shaka cruzou os braços. - não viemos aqui para isso.

- Mudando de assunto, - iniciou Kamus. - não é estranho eles terem uma Sith no meio deles?

- É... - concordou todos.

- Por isso que a Tite pediu para não comentarmos nada. - Afrodite sentou na cama. - Deve ser um assunto constrangedor para todos.

- A mim ela não engana aposto que é uma espiã se fazendo de coitadinha. - o aquariano foi ate a varanda se refrescar.

- E enganar a suas aliadas e um deus? - indagou Mú.

- Perfeitamente possível. - disse Saga com os olhos fechados. - apesar de achar que nesse caso a possibilidade é remota.

- Por que acha isso? - Shaka o fitou curioso.

- Não sei ao certo, mas acho que ela não é uma espiã, só é mais uma vitima de tudo isso.

- Qual será o poder dessas jóias reunidas?

- Não faço idéia, mas a julgar pelo cosmo delas... elas são fortíssimas.

Kanon soltou uma risada.

- Qual é a graça?

- Mesmo num mundo diferente, tem a sempre a mesma coisa: um deus maluco querendo dominá-lo.

Os dourados começaram a rir.

Ishitar depois de tomar um banho deitou, mas não dormiu. Passou a fitar o teto, os olhos âmbar brilhavam intensamente.

- "Estou cansada de todos me olharem com desconfiança. Se pudesse mudava a cor dos meus olhos."

Do outro lado do palácio Isi não parava de elogiar os dourados.

- Lindos! Viu aqueles gêmeos?

- Chega Isi! - gritou Akya. - quero dormir.

- Não amola.

- Sorte tem a Ishitar um quarto só para ela. Não sei por que tinha que dividir o quarto com você. – Akya tampava os ouvidos. - Manda ela calar Tite.

- Também os achei diferentes.

- Diferentes?- exclamou Isi. - lindos!

- Pena que vão embora depois de amanha.

- Mas ainda tenho tempo. - a deusa do amor sorriu com malícia.

- Quem é a vitima?

- Segredo. - sorriu.

- Foi muito gentil Atena vir até aqui nos ajudar. - disse Tari.

- Sim. Com o poder da balança iremos triunfar. - sorriu Hatshe.

- Com certeza, mas tenho que concordar com Isi, são lindos.

- Ank!

- Só estou falando, além do mais vão embora depois de amanha.

- Pare com essas bobagens e vamos dormir. Teremos um dia cheio.

Hatshe, Tari e Ank foram para seu quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_n/a: Osíris era governador da Terra e Seth governava apenas o deserto, situação que não lhe agradava. Movido pela inveja resolve matar seu irmão.Ísis, desesperada com o sucedido, parte à procura do marido, procurando obter todo o tipo de informações dos encontra pelo caminho. Ela encontra o corpo do amado e o esconde numa plantação de papiros. Contudo, Seth encontrou-o e furioso decide esquartejá-lo em catorze pedaços o corpo que espalha por todo o Egito. Ísis, auxiliada pela sua irmã Néftis, partiu à procura das partes do corpo de Osíris. Conseguiu reunir todas, com exceção do pênis, que teria sido devorado por um ou três peixes. Para suprir a falta deste, Ísis criou um falo artificial com caules vegetais. Ísis, Néftis e Anúbis procedem então à prática da primeira mumificação. Ísis transforma-se de seguida num milhafre que graças ao bater das suas asas sobre o corpo de Osíris cria uma espécie de ar mágico que acaba por ressuscitá-lo; ainda sob a forma de ave, Ísis une-se sexualmente a Osíris e desta cópula resulta um filho, o deus Hórus. Ísis deu à luz este filho numa ilha do Delta, escondida de Seth. A partir de então, Osíris passou a governar apenas o mundo dos mortos. Quanto ao seu filho, conseguiu derrubar Seth e passou a reinar sobre a terra._

_**Anúbis **__- É__deus__egípcio__ da morte e dos moribundos, por vezes também considerado deus do submundo_.


	4. Chapter 4: Primeiras impressões

**Capitulo 3: Primeiras impressões **

Os primeiros raios de sol atingiam o palácio, despertando seus moradores. Akhenaton, Atena e as meninas foram tratar da cerimônia. Os dourados ainda dormiam com exceção de Saga, Shaka, Kamus e MM. Isto mesmo MM, acordara cedo, os roncos de Aldebaran não deixaram-no pregar o olho. Saiu do quarto para dar uma volta.

- Devem ser imunes ao som. Como conseguem dormir com aquele barulho todo. Ainda bem que é só mais um dia.

MM esfregava os olhos, eles ardiam e lacrimejavam pela falta do sono.

- Inferno!

Andava distraído, passou por uma porta, mas voltou. Viu uma moça no interior da sala ascendendo um incenso.

- " Que estátua esquisita." - pensou. - que estátua doida é essa? - perguntou entrando, sem notar que estava apenas de cueca.

- Quem é você? E o que faz aqui? É um local sagrado não pode entrar. - a moça parou na frente dele.

- Sagrado? - deu um risinho.

- Sim. Quem é você?

- MM e você?

- Nefertari. Você... é um dos cavaleiros de Atena.

- Ao seu dispor. - ele aproximou ainda mais.

Nefertari fitou aqueles olhos azuis provocadores e recuou.

- Pode ser um cavaleiro, mas não pode entrar aqui, é um local sagrado.

- Onde só os seres perfeitos podem entrar. Já escutei essa ladainha gatinha. É igualzinha ao Shaka, com esse papo. É a reencarnação da tal Ísis não é?

- Sim!

- Sabia, se acha superior a todos.

- Ao respeito! Sou uma deusa.

- Para mim, uma mulher comum. - aproximou ainda mais ficando milímetros do rosto dela.

- Seu...

Splash. Tari deu um tapa nele. MM a fitou com ódio.

- Saia daqui! - os olhos azuis faiscavam de raiva.

- E se eu não sair? Vai fazer o que? - ele sorriu irônico. - só é uma mulher comum.

- Seu... - Tari o olhou de cima em baixo. - como ousas ainda nesses trajes?

- Trajes?

Só então se deu conta de como estava vestido.

- Eu vou, - ficou corado. - porque não quero problemas com Atena e não porque esta mandando. Arrogante.

MM saiu. Tari tentava permanecer calma, mas a presença dele era perturbadora. Suspirou fundo e voltou a ascender incensos para Ré.

- Mulherzinha arrogante, pretensiosa.

MM voltou por outro corredor achando que estava indo para o quarto mas acabou se perdendo, andou por um tempo até que achou uma varanda, morrendo de sono e desistindo de procurar seu quarto, sentou num canto e adormeceu.

Miro espreguiçava na cama, dormira muito, queria ficar um pouco mais, mas já devia ser tarde. Abrindo os olhos olhou para os lados, não viu Kamus e nem Dohko.

- Esse povo madruga.

Rapidamente se aprontou e saiu em busca dos amigos, certamente estariam tomando café e estava com uma fome danada. Andava tranquilamente quando viu que uma mulher em vinha em sua direção. Olhou de cima e em baixo e sorriu. Não vira seu rosto direito porque ela estava concentrada em um livro. Armando seu melhor sorriso parou.

- Oi Bom dia! - disse em alto e bom som.

- Bom dia. - a moça o olhou.

- Você é uma das portadoras. Eu sou Miro cavaleiro de Atena.

- Ah sim. Hatshepsut.

- Hat- shes. Hates.. - ele não conseguia falar.

- Me chame de Hatshe. - disse rindo

- Melhor assim. Hatshe, onde posso "rangar"?

- "Rangar"? - ela o olhou sem entender. - ah.. está com fome. Não tinha entendido. Siga por este corredor até o final, lá vire a esquerda até o final. Verá uma escada ela que sai direto a sala de refeições.

- Obrigado. Bem... não pode ir comigo? Posso me perder pelo caminho... - fez cara de desamparado.

Hatshe riu.

- Infelizmente não, tenho uma reunião agora mas vai achar com certeza.

- Esta bem então. Até mais.

- Tchau.

Hatshe continuou o seu trajeto, Miro a olhava e depois de vê-la sumir sorriu.

- Ta no papo.

Seguindo as recomendações achou a sala, todos os dourados estavam lá.

- Bom dia a todos! - olhou para a mesa. - que mesa farta. Se o café da manha é assim imagine o almoço.

- Isso já é o almoço. - disse Kamus.

- O que?!

- Quantas horas acha que é seu folgado! Já passa de uma! - gritou Shura.

- Nossa e achei que fosse umas oito...

- Oito o caralho... - MM abriu a boca. - que sono.

- Não dorme direito depois desconta esse mau humor em mim. - disse Miro.

- Vai pro infer...no - abriu a boca de novo. - o culpado é esse daí. - apontou para Aldebaran.

- Eu? Por que?

- Ronca. Ronca muito! Aposto que o santuário escutou seu ronco. Não consegui dormir.

- Pois eu dormir maravilhosamente bem. - disse Afrodite dando um sorriso debochado.

- Eu também. - confirmou Mú.

- Devem dormir como pe...dras... - bocejou de novo.

- Na verdade usamos tampões. - Dite mostrou o seu.

- A minha casa é abaixo dele, como acha que eu consigo dormir? - disse Mú.

- Tampões? - ficou bobo. - eu quero um! Se eu ficar sem dormir mais uma noite...

- E MM que mal humor, sorria a vida é bela e as mulheres daqui mais ainda. - deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- Miro... - disse Dohko. - o que andou aprontando?

- Nada. Que desconfiança..

- Por que será?

- Só estava conversando com a Hatshe.

- Quem?

- Hatshe, uma das portadoras. Ela é linda! Já viram os olhos dela?

- Miro de Escorpião. - disse Shaka. - veja o que vai fazer. Somos visitantes e não sabemos os costumes deles. Não vai arrumar confusão para Atena.

- Só falei que ela é linda.

- E aquela metida insuportável! Consegue... - bocejou. - ser pior que a Ishitar. Ainda bem que vamos embora.

- De quem esta falando criatura? - indagou Shura.

- Da que se acha melhor que todo mundo. Da santa do pau oco!

- Quem MM? - indagou Shaka preocupado.

- A reencarnação da tal Ísis.

- MM o que você fez? -Shaka ficou ainda mais preocupado.

- Eu? Nada! Estava andando, aí entrei numa sala. Ela estava ascendo aquelas coisas que você ascende pro Buda. Aquilo que sai fumacinha.

- Incenso.

- É. Ela me expulsou de lá.

- Boa coisa você não fez. - sorriu Aiolos.

- Só entrei lá. Disse que era um lugar sagrado que eu não poderia ficar lá, aquela babela toda. Ainda me deu um tapa!

Os dourados começaram a rir.

- Continuem rindo e vão para o inferno!

- O que mais você fez?

- Só disse umas verdades para ela.

- MM... - suspirou Shaka. - ela não deve ter ficado brava só por isso.

- Ficou e piorou depois que... eu... entrei de cueca. - bocejou.

- Você fez o que?!! - o virginiano abriu os olhos.

- Estava de cuecas, não percebi _caspita_! Não fiz nada de mais! Não é possível que nunca viu um homem de cueca.

- Por Zeus... vamos acabar tendo outra guerra.

- Passou. Depois de comermos vamos dar umas voltas. - Miro se serviu pela terceira vez. - quero despedir das minhas fãs.

- Calado! - Kamus deu um pedala nele.

Os outros limitaram a comer. Num outro canto da cidade...

- Senhor Seth.

- Diga.

- Trago noticias de Uaset.

- Fale.

- Osíris mandou buscar a deusa Atena. Ela se encontra aqui juntamente com seus cavaleiros.

- Osíris é inteligente.

- Vamos atacar?

- Paciência. Ele deve realizar a cerimônia hoje ou amanha. Assim que Atena tiver liberado o poder de Maet, vamos fazer lhe uma visitinha.

- Como quiser.

Nefertari corria apressada por entre as árvores.

- Esta atrasada. - disse Akya.

- Me desculpe. Fui fazer orações para Ré e depois me encontrei com Akhenaton.

- Tari!

Tite jogou água na amiga.

- Nefertite! Me molhou toda!

- Não temos que nos purificar?

- Temos. - ela sorriu.

As sete portadoras estavam numa fonte que ficava dentro de um templo a céu aberto atrás do palácio. Era onde se purificavam antes das cerimônias.

Akya e Ishitar estavam sentadas em um canto. Ank e Tite brincavam com a água. Isi penteava seus cabelos e Tari e Hatshe molhava uma a outra.

- Finalmente teremos as sete jóias completas. - sorriu Ank. - poderemos derrotar Seth.

As seis concordaram.

- Nossos poderes serão suficientes?

- Claro que Tite. Afinal somos as portadoras.

- Não acham que Seth está quieto demais? - indagou Ank.

- Também tinha pensado sobre isso. - disse Isi. - desde que ele pegou o djed não apareceu e nem mandou os sitis.

- Por isso é bom ficarmos em alerta. - disse Ishitar. -ainda não conhecemos seus guardiões.

Ela olhou para Tari que estava calada, conhecia desde criança, pelo olhar dela sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- O que foi Tari?

- Nada não.

- Como não? - Isi aproximou do rosto dela. - não esta com aquela cara divina.

- Um dos cavaleiros de Atena entrou no templo de Ré.

- O que?! - exclamou as seis.

- Como se atreveu? - Akya levantou.

- São uns inúteis! - disse Ishitar. - ainda bem que vão embora amanha. Não suporto eles.

- Ah, eles são legais. - disse Tite. - recebendo olhares mortais de Tari, Ishitar e Akya.

- E são lindos!! - disse Isi. - pena que vão embora.

- Conversei com um hoje e ele foi simpático comigo.

- Hatshe!

- Devia relevar Tari, afinal ele é um simples mortal e você uma deusa. - Isi sorriu debochada. - perdoar é divino e não humano.

Tari não disse nada.

- Não se preocupe Nefertari isso não vai acontecer mais. Vou colocá-los na linha.

- Ishitar não exagere. - pediu a portadora de Ìsis.

- "Por que sou a primeira e a última, eu sou a venerada e a despreza, a prostituta e a santa, a esposa e a virgem... - Tite sentou ao lado de Tari. - ... a mãe e a filha, os braços de minha mãe.." - ela sorriu.

- ".. a estéril e numerosos são meus filhos, a bem casada e a solteira... - Isi aproximou. - a que dá a luz e a que jamais procriou, a consolação das dores do parto..."

- "... a esposa e o esposo, e foi meu homem quem me criou, eu sou a mãe do meu pai." - foi a vez de Hatshe.

- " ... sou a irmã do meu marido e ele é meu filho rejeitado, respeitem-me sempre, porque eu sou a escandalosa e a magnífica." - sorriu Ank.

Tari começou a rir.

- Vocês gostam mesmo desse hino da Ísis.

- Dedicamos a você.

Ficaram em silencio para depois começarem a rir de menos Akya que deu um sorriso rápido.

Os dourados passeavam pelos jardins.

- Que sono... - MM espreguiçou. - maldito ronco.

- Eu não ronco tanto assim!

- Não... - bocejou. - imagine.

- Por que não vai dormir?

- Tirei uma soneca numa varanda dessas mas não adiantou.

- Que calor, não agüento esse lugar. - Kamus soprava ar frio nas mãos.

- Vamos embora amanha não reclama.

Afrodite que tinha afastado do grupo, olhava atentamente algumas inscrições em um portal.

- O que foi Dite? - Shura passou o braço pelo pescoço dele.

- Nada não. Só estou olhando, não consigo ler mesmo.

- È um mundo completamente diferente do nosso. - Mú aproximou dos dois.

- É, mas com os mesmos problemas.

- Um deus maluco querendo dominá-lo. - sorriu Shura.

- Sim.

- Do que estão falando? - indagou Miro, acompanhado pelos outros.

- Nada orelhudo. - respondeu Dite.

- Só perguntei. O que tem atrás dessa porta?

- Sei lá.

- Vamos ver. - ele foi entrando.

- Miro.- Shaka tentou segura-lo.

- É melhor irmos atrás dele.

Miro seguia na frente, logo foi alcançado.

- Miro. - Shaka o segurou.

- O que?

- Não sabemos que lugar é esse. Pode ser um local sagrado.

- E daí?

- E daí que não queremos confusão. - disse Aiolos.

- Podemos encontrar umas das portadoras aqui. - disse Dohko.

- Pois se eu ver aquela santa, vou devolver o tapa.

- Não vai fazer nada. - disse Saga.

- Vamos embora antes que alguém apareça.

- Está com medo Aldebaran. - sorriu Kanon.

- Estou, porque se a Atena descobrir estamos ferrados. Já sabem como ela fica nervosa.

- Ele tem razão. - Aioria lembrou de Atena. - ela vai acabar com a gente.

Já iam saindo quando ouviram risos.

- Hum.. mulher... - sorriu Miro.

- Muitas... - Kanon.

- Vamos lá ver. - Shura

- Só se for agora. - MM.

O quarteto pervertido, Kanon, MM, Shura e Miro, foram atrás das vozes. Aldebaran, Aiolos, Aioria, Dohko olharam entre si e foram atrás.

- Por Zeus. - suspirou Mú.

- Vamos atrás deles antes que eles façam alguma besteira. - Saga seguiu.

Kanon, MM e outros pararam de boca aberta. Os outros cinco pararam atrás deles ficando também encantados. Até Shaka abriu os olhos, mas fechou os em seguida. As portadoras brincavam na fonte jogando água umas nas outras. Elas usavam faixas de linho bege, formando um top e um mini short.

Miro olhava-as e sorria , mas passou a fitar Hatshe. Se a achou bonita sobre a armadura e o vestido sem eles ficava ainda mais. Kamus olhava para Tite. Achava sua voz irritante e extremamente falante mas vendo-a deu um sorriso imperceptível. MM fitou Tari, ela era desagradável mas tinha um corpo lindo. Os demais babavam por todas. Akya sentindo-se observada olhou para o lado.

- O que fazem aqui? - sua voz era fria.

As outras olharam para o lado. Ishitar estreitou o olhar, Isi deu um sorriso, Tari, Tite, Ank e Hatshe esconderam atrás das amigas.

- É hoje que mando-os para Anúbis.

Ishitar saiu da fonte indo em direção a eles. Tite tentou impedi-la, por causa dos trajes, mas ela estava cega de raiva.

- Quem vocês pensam que são para entrar aqui? - parou na frente deles.

- É... - murmurou Aioria.

- Vão ter o que merece. - Ishitar elevou seu cosmo.

- Não vai fazer nada conosco.

Ela e os outros olharam para a direção da voz. Saga passou pelos amigos parando na frente dela, não ia dizer nada, mas no último minuto lembrou de uma história que seu mestre havia lhe contado sobre a invenção da escrita, se ela se achava no direito de desdenhá-los ele também tinha, já estava na hora de ela saber com quem estava lidando.

- São meros visitantes, como ousam entrar nesse recinto? É um lugar reservado apenas para as portadoras.

- Entramos sem saber. - por ser mais alto Saga olhava por cima. - e já chega de tratarmos mal.

- Ora... - os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam de ódio.

Saga continuou a olhá-la com seriedade, porém desviou por segundos o olhar passando a fitar o colo dela por pouco não corou.

- Se julga melhor do que nós, só porque o deus que representa é dito como o inventor da escrita.

Os dourados ficaram perplexos, nunca viram Saga falar assim. As portadoras só esperavam o geminiano ser mandado para Anúbis.

- Como disse?

- Já ouvi uma história muito interessante sobre isso. - sorriu. - Tinha um rei, que morava em Tebas e perguntou a Toth qual era a vantagem das letras alfabéticas. Ele respondeu que servia para despertar a memória. Sabe o que o rei respondeu? - ele sorriu. - " pois a mim parece justamente o contrário, por que os homens, servindo-se desses caracteres colocarão tudo no papel e não conservarão nada na memória."

- " Hu..." - sorriu MM.

- " Saga você ficou doido?" - pensou Kamus.

Ishitar estreitou o olhar, aquilo fora a gota d'água.

- Está no meu mundo e insulta meu deus?

O cosmo dela elevou-se de uma maneira perigosa, Saga não recuou, mas mudou de idéia ao sentir outros seis.

- Escute aqui cavaleiro de Atena. - disse Tari. - não vamos permitir que desrespeite um deus nosso. Jamais desrespeitaríamos Atena. - a voz dela saia de uma maneira assustadoramente calma.

- Peço desculpas em nome dele. - Shaka parou entre Saga e Ishitar, o cosmo do dois eram grandiosos com certeza entrariam numa guerra de mil dias. - sei que nossa condição aqui é de apenas acompanhantes de Atena. Saga foi infeliz no comentário.

Ank, Tite, Isi, Hatshe sumiram com seus cosmos.

- Não é a nós que deve pedir desculpas. - disse Akya diminuindo o dela.

- Senhorita Ishitar. - Shaka a olhou.

- Não foi você quem disse. - continuava a fitar Saga com ódio. - e o que parece um dos poucos que se comportam como protetores.

- Saga. - disse Shaka.

- Me perdoe, não quis ofendê-la. - pediu.

O cosmo de Tari diminuiu.

- Ishitar te perdoa. - Isi parou no meio dos dois de frente para Shaka. - sei que não disse por mal. Sem ressentimentos? - ela estendeu a mão para o virginiano.

- Sim.

- E vocês dois - olhou para Saga e Ishitar. - vamos selar a paz.

Saga estendeu a mão, Ishitar continuava imóvel.

- Ishitar...

Apertaram as mãos.

- Muito bem. Agora vocês circulando. Vão logo.

Um a um foram saindo.

- Por que não me deixou matá-lo! - Ishitar deu um soco no ar, num rastro de dez metros, toda a vegetação foi arrancada.

- Por causa de Atena. Ela veio com boa vontade nos ajudar. - disse Isi.

- Se ele cruzar o meu caminho de novo...

- Já passou Ishitar. - Tari parou ao lado dela. - vamos nos preparar para a cerimônia.

Isi começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça? - indagou Ishitar nervosa.

- Por acaso percebeu que estava assim - ela apontou para o corpo dela. - diante dele?

Ishitar olhou para si ficando com mais raiva ainda.

Os dourados seguiam calados e temerosos por Shaka. Há uma certa distancia...

- Saga de gêmeos, por acaso Ares dominou você? Como fala daquele jeito com ela?

- Desculpe Shaka, mas ela é petulante, se acha melhor do que nós. É prepotente.

- Quem que eu conheço que é assim. - Kanon olhou para o irmão e começou a assobiar. - no tempo, que eu era Ares..- começou a cantarolar.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ela é uma mistura de você com o Mask.

- O que?! - exclamaram os dois indignados.

- Isso não vem ao caso. - Kamus cortou os dois.

- É Saga, pensei que ela fosse te matar. - disse Miro.

- Bem feito ela mereceu. - disse MM.

- Calados! - gritou Shaka. - quase provocam uma guerra e o que pior, elas estariam certas.

- Shaka tem razão. - falou Dohko. - as sete ascenderam seus cosmos e são formidáveis.

- Mas somos treze.

- São em menor número, mas o cosmo de todas vale por nós treze Mask. - Afrodite estava sério. - E aposto que não os manifestaram na totalidade.

- Por isso, Miro, MM e você também Saga vão ficar quietos em seus quartos. - a voz de Shaka não tinha alterado, mas sabiam que ele estava irritado. - se saírem vão para um dos infernos.

Os três obedeceram, deixar Shaka contrariado seria o mesmo que pedir para morrer. Os únicos que saíram foram Mú, Shura e o próprio Shaka que queria um lugar para meditar.

O ariano sabendo das 'áreas proibidas' seguiu para um jardim que ficava ao lado do palácio. Sentou em um banco admirando a vegetação. Estava bem quente, até o vento que soprava era quente.

- O que faz aqui?

- Nada. Desculpe se estou em algum lugar sagrado. - ele levantou.

- Não esta. Pode sentar.

- Obrigado. Você é a portadora de Tefnut.

- Sim. - ela sentou ao lado dele. - pode me chamar de Ank.

- Perdoe o meu amigo. Ele não quis ofender ninguém.

- Ofendeu um deus importante.

- Saga agiu mal, mas ele não é assim. É honrado, as vezes muito racional, é uma ótima pessoa.

- Sei que sim. Ishitar não é muito amigável, mas também é uma boa pessoa.

- Sim.

- A sua cidade é muito bonita Ank.

- Obrigada.

- Desde quando é portadora?

- Desde pequena. Somos escolhidas pelos deuses por isso - ela mostrou sua tatuagem de leão **- **quando se nasce com a marca de um deus, toda sua família comemora, é um grande status aqui. Quanto tinha por volta dos cinco anos fui levada até o templo de Tefnut e me tornei sacerdotisa, sempre com o apoio dos meus pais. Aos 18 recebi a armadura dela e desde então minha missão é cuidar de Uaset. E você?

- Treinei desde pequeno, igual a você por volta do cinco e me tornei cavaleiro de Atena aos quinze. Passamos por muitas batalhas e conseguimos vencer todas.

Ank olhava-o fascinada.

- O que foi?

- Seus cabelos. - ficou de pé na frente dele. - nunca vi uma cor tão linda.

- Obrigado...

Do nada, Ank tirou a fita que os prendia. O cabelo lilás tremulava ao vento. Ank passava a mão por entre os fios.

- Ank..? - fitou surpreso.

- São macios e tem um cheiro bom.

- Obrigado...

Ank os soltou e passou a fitar Mú. Sem que ele esperasse, colocou a mão no rosto dele.

- Sua pele é clarinha...

- Sim.. - ficou vermelho mais que um pimentão.

- Oh, por que esta com a cor vermelha?

- Por.. por... nada... é o calor, aqui esta muito quente.

- E essas suas pintinhas.. são lindas.

- È porque sou descendente de uma raça chamada Lemúria e todos têm essas pintas.

- Hum...Sabe, a maioria das minhas amigas já estão casadas, para nós portadoras é proibido qualquer relacionamento entre nós e um homem. De menos para a Isi, como é deusa do amor...

- E..? " Por que ela está me dizendo isso?"

- Dizem que o beijo é muito bom e que temos boas sensações quando beijamos. Fico imaginando como será essa sensação.

- Nunca beijou?

- Não...Pode me ensinar?

- O que... ?! - Mú ficou roxo.

Antes que dissesse algo, sentiu os lábios de Ank colados aos seus. Durou apenas alguns segundos. Ank o fitava sem entender, e Mú tentava permanecer calmo.

- Não senti nada. Acho por que não mexi a boca, Isi me falou sobre isso.

Mú a olhava incrédulo, ela não podia ser tão ingênua assim.

- É sério essa história de que não podem beijar?

- Sim, são leis sagradas e as conseqüências são perigosas.

- Entendo.

- Por que não senti nada? - indagou desapontada.

- É que... - ele baixou o rosto, pensava em como explicaria a ela.

- O que? Me fala!

- Tem que ter sentimentos, quando se gosta da pessoa aí você sente.

- Hum... esta falando de amor.

- Isso mesmo. "Ela não existe, como pode ser tão ingênua assim... ingênua e doce..." - pensou fitando aqueles olhos roxos nao vendo nenhuma maldade neles.

- Entendi. Obrigada por me beijar. - disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem as ordens. - tampou a boca. - " o que esta dizendo seu burro!"

- Vou tentar de novo então.

- Não...

Ank tocou seus lábios, mas dessa vez mexeu a boca, Mú tentava permanecer normal, mas a forma como ela mexia, o desmontara por completo. Sem perceber levou a mão ate a cintura trazendo-a mais para si. Aprofundou mais e mais o beijo. Ficou surpreso, sentia algo por ela. Ank o soltou. Fitava-o assustada.

- Ank eu...

Ela não disse nada apenas saiu correndo.

- Droga... isso que dá andar com o Miro.

O ariano levantou indo para o quarto. Ank corria e só parou depois de trombar em Isi.

- Que foi afobada?

- É que... eu... o Mú... nós... eu...

- Fale direito.

- Eu beijei o Mú.

Isi a olhou incrédula.

- Você fez o que?!

- Eu o beijei.

- Você ficou doida? Sabe que isso não é permitido entre nós, quero dizer vocês.

- Desculpe. - Ank abaixou o rosto.

- Ankhesenamon... Bom já fez, mas não deixe Ishitar descobrir.

- Vai guardar segredo então?

- Vou. Como foi? - sorriu.

- Bem... Foi bom. Muito bom. Mú é lindo e tão doce, calmo...

Isi que sorria parou.

- "Ank.. você não esta... por Ré." - pensou.

- O que foi? Que cara é essa?

- Nada. Bom é melhor ir se preparar.

- Sim.

Ank saiu. Isi a observou por um tempo. Era deusa do amor, pegava no ar qualquer coisa relacionada a isso e temeu por Ank. A ultima coisa que podia acontecer a uma portadora era se apaixonar, nem mesmo com Isi isso poderia acontecer e parecia que a representante de Tefnut caminhava para isso.

- " Que eu esteja errada ou se não..."

Isi seguiu seu caminho, não preocuparia com isso, de certo era só empolgação de Ank e como eles iriam embora no dia seguinte não havia motivo para alarmes. Direcionou os pensamentos a um objetivo. Era deusa do amor e homens apaixonados por ela faziam parte de sua história, não seria diferente e como Hathor, não amaria ninguém. No corredor encontrou com Akya.

- Aonde vai apressada? - disse Akya indiferente.

- Fisgar meu troféu.

- De que esta falando? - continuou fria.

- De mais uma conquista para a minha coleção.

- Quem?

- Shaka de Virgem. É o mais diferente de todos. Será um belo troféu.

Isi entrou num templo, viu Shaka meditando em cima do altar de adorações.

- Sabe que precisa de permissão para entrar aqui.

- A quem preciso pedir permissão. - continuou na mesma posição e de olhos fechados. - senhorita Isitnefert.

- A mim. - ela subia as escadas que levava ate o altar. - esse é um templo de Hathor.

- Tenho sua permissão?

- Depende. Dizem que você é a reencarnação do deus Buda.

- Sim.

- Qual o poder dele?

- O de conduzir as pessoas ao certo.

- Hum... Entendo..e você?

- O que tem?

- Como é você?

- Uma pessoa devotada a Atena e a ele.

- E nas horas vagas?

- Não entendo.

- Akhenaton é a reencarnação de Osíris, mas leva uma vida de qualquer mortal e você?

- Minha vida é para servir a Buda e Atena.

- Igual a Tari, vivo para servir Osíris e Ísis. Mas quem são vocês realmente? O que fazem além de levar uma vida santa.

Shaka a encarou.

- Quem é Tari e Shaka na verdade?

Shaka abriu os olhos e a encarou. Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

- Atrapalho alguma coisa?

- Não. Já estava de saída. - ele levantou.

- Insisto que fique, é sempre bom ter pessoas exóticas dentro do templo de Hathor.

- Exótica?

- Sim... - Isi aproximou mais. - olhos azuis num tom que jamais vi... - dizia perto do ouvido dele sussurrando - cabelos claros... Perfume exótico de sua terra...

- Posso ser exótico senhorita Hathor, mas sei o meu lugar. - disse fechando os olhos.

Ele descia as escadas.

- Será que sabe mesmo?

Shaka parou por um momento.

- Não há a nada que eu não saiba.

Continuou a andar. Isi descia as escadas sorrindo, ao chegar na porta deparou com Akya.

- Parece que ainda há homens imunes a Hathor. - sorriu ironica.

- Esse homem não existe, cara Akya.

- Shaka de Virgem.

- Esse homem não existe. - insistiu.

- Em termos de devoção deve empatar com a Tari. São deuses.

- No fundo são humanos e um dia, essa humanidade se revela e quando ela aparecer estarei por perto. Não vou desistir dele, tenho até amanha.

- Mais um pra lista.

- Mas ele terá lugar de destaque.

Shaka voltava para o quarto quando encontrou com Mú no corredor, percebeu que o amigo estava alterado.

- Mú?

- Oi Shaka.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o rosto do ariano não o enganava.

- Não. - ele pensou por um momento queria contá-lo, mas depois da reação na fonte desistiu. - não é nada. Não tinha ido meditar?

- Não me deixaram. Vou para meu quarto. Até mais.

- Até...

Shura andava despreocupado, olhando para o lado viu uma moça sentada encostada a uma árvore, estava de olhos fechados.

- " Akya."

Aproximou.

- Oi.

Ela abriu os olhos e fechou-os novamente.

- O que quer?

- Nada. - sorriu o espanhol. - desculpe pelo meu amigo.

- Não é a mim que tem que pedir desculpas.

- Sim.

Shura sentou na frente dela. Ela continuou do mesmo jeito.

- Esta quente hoje.

- Todos os dias são assim.

- Na minha terra também faz muito calor mas nem se compara.

Ela não respondeu.

- Sou Shura. - estendeu a mão.

- Portadora de Chu. - apenas disse.

- Sim... - recolheu a mão sem graça.

- Akya.

- Bonito nome.

Ela abriu os olhos. Shura ficou encantado por eles apesar de serem frios, uma mexa cacheada emoldurava seu rosto.

- Estou te importunando. - disse o espanhol.

Não disse nada, mas seu olhar disse tudo.

- Bem já vou indo. - ele levantou. - Até.

- Akya! Akya!

Shura parou para ver quem era.

- Oi Shura. - Ank respirava ofegante.

- Oi Ank.

- Akya, o senhor Akhenaton esta chamando.

Ela levantou e foi saindo.

- Até mais Shura. - Ank acenou.

- Até.

Na sala do trono Akhenaton aguardava a chegada de Akya e Ank que não tardou.

- Estão todas aqui?

- Sim.

- O motivo que as trouxe aqui é para falar sobre a comemoração que darei depois do ritual.

- O que?! - exclamaram as sete.

- Por que o espanto? Vamos honrar Atena por ter nos ajudado.

- Por que está nos dizendo isso? - indagou Akya. - nós não cuidamos disso.

- Mas vão apresentar para Atena e seus cavaleiros.

Akya, Ishitar e Tari ficaram pasmas as demais sorriram.

- Nunca! - bradou Ishitar. - Prefiro morrer a dançar para eles!

- Está sendo dramática.

- Dramática? Sempre fui contra a vinda deles ainda mais depois de hoje.

- O que houve?

- Nada. - disse Tari cortando-o - faremos o que?

- Pensei em um número de dança e uma luta. Pode cuidar da dança Isi?

- Com muito prazer.

- Não vou participar! - gritou Ishitar.

As seis a olharam incrédulas.

- Está aumentando a voz para seu senhor? - Akhenaton ficou contrariado.

- Não.. me desculpe. - abaixou o rosto. - é que...

- Lutará você e Akya e não é um pedido é uma ordem.

- Sim. - respondeu, mas querendo matar um.

- Muito bom. "Como é bom tira-la do sério" - sorriu. - o estilo de luta vocês escolhem. Quero que saia tudo perfeito.

Ishitar saiu cuspindo fogo, Akya a seguiu. As demais foram para uma outra sala.

- O que vamos fazer Isi?

Isi andava de um lado para outro, pensativa.

- Isi.

- Estou pensando.

- Uma dança comum. - disse Tari.

- Que dança comum! - exclamou Isi. - sou a portadora de Hathor, acha que vou fazer uma dança comum?

- Que seja. - Tari estava saindo. - escolha a que quiser.

- Precisamos impressionar. - disse Tite.

- Eu sei querida e já sei ate qual. - Isi sorriu. - eles jamais vão esquecê-la.


	5. Chapter 5: Primeiras impressões I

**Capitulo 4 : Primeiras impressões I**

Saga estava sentado na varanda admirando a vista e pensava em Ishitar, realmente Shaka estava com razão, não tinha o porque de dizer aquilo, se queria atingi-la deveria ter sido de outra maneira.

- Saguinha quase foi morto...

O geminiano nem deu o trabalho para ver quem era.

- Foi uma pena ela não ter te matado, a casa ia ficar só para mim.

- Se tem amor a sua ridícula vida Kanon... Cala a boca! - gritou.

- Já está assim? Já esta usando a frase dela? Isso vai ficar interessante.

Saga lançou-lhe um olhar fatal.

- Maninho... o que te deu para falar daquele jeito, logo você? - Kanon ficara sério.

- Não sei. - respondeu resignado.

- Acho que esta ficando louco de novo. Ou a Ishitar esta te deixando.

- Estou, de tanto ficar andando com você! - respondeu sem levar em consideração o ultimo comentário.

- Eu sei que você me ama. - Kanon parou atrás do irmão e passou o braço pelo pescoço dele - Ishitar é bem gostosinha, imagina ela em seus braços aposto que ficou excitado ao vê-la daquele jeito - disse com tom de malicia.

Saga não disse nada, só jogou o irmão pela varanda.

Atena estava em um dos jardins internos quando Akhenaton apareceu.

- Desculpe por deixá-la sozinha. - ele beijou lhe a mão. - compromissos oficiais.

- Tudo bem. Não deve ser fácil ser rei e deus.

- È muita responsabilidade mas não posso fugir dela.

A deusa sorriu.

- Pelo que sei das tradições de Uaset não era para estar casado?

- Disse certo, era. - falou sério. - me cobram isso todos os dias, mas é inútil. Meu coração pertence a uma mulher que nunca poderá ser minha.

Atena estremeceu.

- Sou fiel a ela, esse corpo mortal não vai se casar.

Marcado para o inicio da noite, o ritual seria precedido por Osíris com a presença de Atena e as portadoras. Os dourados ficaram esperando em outro local. Tudo não demorou mais que trinta minutos. Eles primeiro sentiram o cosmo de Akhenaton, seguido o de Atena, o de Hatshe e depois das portadoras.

- Como foi Atena?

- Deu tudo certo Shaka.

- Senhores, vamos para a comemoração. - sorriu Akhenaton.

Os dourados entraram no salão. Estava ricamente decorado. Além deles havia várias outras pessoas. Sentaram a mesa, que era baixa e com almofadas.

- Vão realizar um espetáculo para nós. - disse a deusa. - essas pessoas são sacerdotes e autoridades daqui.

- Sejam bem vindos. - Akhenaton apareceu, fiquem a vontade, logo vamos começar.

Sentaram na seguinte ordem: no meio Atena e Akhenaton. Ao lado da deusa, Aldebaran, Shura, Miro, Aioria, Aiolos, Afrodite e Mú. Ao lado de Akhenaton, Saga, Kamus, Dohko, Shaka, MM e Kanon.

- Sejam todos bem vindos. - disse em bom tom dirigindo a todos os convidados. - A comemoração é em honra a grande deusa grega Atena, que nos concedeu o poder para ativarmos a balança da deusa Maet. - ele olhou para ela e sorriu. - Divirtam-se.

Houve uma salva de palmas. Ele tomou acento e virando para ela.

- Espero que goste. - pos a mão dela entre as suas. - pode começar.

Duas mulheres foram para o meio do salão, os dourados olhavam intrigados, mas ao verem as tatuagens viram que se tratava de Ishitar e Akya. Ambas usavam tornozeleiras, a saia era enfeitada por fios de ouro, o top estava bordado por pedrarias. Usavam pulseiras, braceletes e um colar tudo em ouro. Cobrindo o rosto uma máscara dourada, que tinha enfeites que desciam pelo cabelo delas.

As duas posicionaram de frente uma para a outra como mandava a tradição, para iniciarem o combate que seria com adagas longas, estavam de costas, ambas na mesma posição: um braço erguido apontando uma adaga para o rosto da adversária e o outro braço apontando a outra arma para o peito. Akhenaton acenou, elas viraram de costas e com o bater de palmas iniciaram o combate. As duas mostravam ser bastante habilidosas e a luta seguiu empatada. Os dourados olhavam fascinados. Shura não perdia nenhum lance de Akya e sem perceber torcia para ela baixinho. Em um momento Ishitar derrubou Akya no chão. A portadora de Toth parou com as adagas apontadas para trás. Os presentes aplaudiram.

- Está lutando muito bem. - Ishitar tirou a máscara.

- Você também. - ela tirou a dela.

Rapidamente Akya levantou pronta para atacar. Ishitar deu um sorriso e partiu para cima dela.

- Elas lutam muito bem. - disse Atena a Akhenaton.

- Foi difícil convence-las a lutar, principalmente Ishitar. Tive que obriga-la.

- Não devia provocá-la tanto.

- Eu sei. - murmurou. - Estou brincando com uma bomba.

Saga escutou o comentário.

As duas lutavam pra valer o que deixou os que assistiam surpresos e Shura preocupado. Ishitar rapidamente desarmou Akya. A portadora de Chu deu um mortal parando próxima a uma parede que continha muitas armas, pegou uma lança. Ishitar sorriu e olhou para trás. Mirou-as num ponto e as lançou. As adagas passaram rentes ao rosto de Saga, cada uma de um lado cravando na parede atrás dele. O geminiano sentiu um arrepio, fora tudo tão rápido que nem tinha percebido elas. Miro o olhava assustado.

- Cuidado viu. - murmurou ao amigo.

Saga o fitou depois voltou o olhar para ela. Estava admirado, apesar de ser rude tinha grandes habilidades. Logo que as abandonou Ishitar correu e pegou um machado.

A sincronização era perfeita, sem duvidas eram hábeis. Akya atacou e Ishitar defendia sem qualquer dificuldade, mas usando as pernas Akya desarmou Ishitar que ainda tentou se defender sendo em vão. Akya derrubou-a no chão e aproximou a lamina da garganta dela.

Houve um silêncio. Ishitar respirava ofegante assim como Akya.

- Que tal esquentarmos as coisas. - disse Akya sem sorrir, mas com olhar divertido. - Akhenaton protegera Atena.

- Vamos deixá-los arder. - sorriu de forma maldosa.

Tentaram escutar o que elas diziam principalmente Shura. Sua preocupação já estava ficando visível. Akhenaton ia levantar para dar fim ao combate, mas voltou a sentar ao ver Akya jogando a lança no chão e afastando de Ishitar.

Ishitar girou o corpo e parou na mesma posição de Akya. Dohko surpreendeu com a posição delas, pareciam que ia lutar algum tipo de artes marciais.

Elas nem esperaram Akhenaton dar o inicio, Akya começou a atacar, tudo normal se fosse apenas luta corporal porem o que viram foi algo surpreendente: Akya deu um soco no ar liberando uma rajada de fogo. Ishitar girou a mão criando uma barreira de fogo.

- Senhor Akhenaton... - Afrodite olhava de boca aberta. - como..

- Não sinto o cosmo delas... - Shaka estava surpreso.

- È uma técnica antiga, é o uso de fogo em lutas corporais. São raras as pessoas que possuem esse tipo de habilidade. Akya é um talento nato por ser portadora de Chu, faz isso desde os três anos, já Ishitar aprendeu com ela. São as únicas portadoras que sabem isso. Portanto meus caros amigos, cuidado com elas.

Akya dava socos seguidos, Ishitar desviava de todos sem ao menos uma chama toca-la. Ela girou a perna liberando uma rajada em Akya que desviou. As duas pararam a certa distancia, Akya então formou duas facas de fogo, Ishitar fez o mesmo partindo para cima dela.

O geminiano seguia todos os movimentos de Ishitar. Ficou deslumbrado pela forma graciosa que se defendeu de Akya. Os cabelos dela voltavam de forma calma e caiam emoldurando os olhos amarelos que brilhavam. Sentiu o coração disparar.

Shura nem respirava direito não perdia um lance sequer. Ishitar e Akya atacavam e defendiam e podia se ver claramente que estavam se divertindo. O salão começava a ficar quente, as pessoas ali usavam leques para refrescar, os dourados também suavam, mas o mais prejudicado era Kamus, que parecia um cubo derretendo.

- Faça elas pararem, eu vou derreter. - Kamus abanava.

- Claro que não, esta interessante. - disse Dohko não tirando os olhos da luta.

- Eu vou morrer aqui.

As duas desmancharam as facas e dando mortais separaram. Ficaram se encarando, mas depois avançaram. As duas deram um soco com o contato de uma mão com a outra foi liberado uma rajada de fogo.

Finalizaram parando na mesma posição de inicio. No recinto as palmas se alastraram. As duas foram em direção a Akhenaton e Atena e os reverenciou.

- Estão lutando muito bem. - disse Akhenaton.

- Parabéns meninas. - disse Atena. - dariam excelentes amazonas, melhor, amazonas de ouro.

- Ficamos lisonjeadas com seu elogio, Atena. - Ishitar reverenciou seguida por Akya.

Akya sentiu-se observada, olhou para o lado, Shura a fitava com intensidade. Por alguns segundos deixou se levar pelo olhar dele, mas logo virou o rosto.

Ishitar ergueu o rosto e olhou diretamente para Saga. Era um olhar de desafio, de que não cruze meu caminho. Ele sentiu o peso do olhar, mas não se intimidou, estava fascinado pelos olhos âmbar. Elas saíram.

- Querida Atena, essa dança é para você. - sorriu. - é chamada dança do enamorados.

A deusa sorriu de volta. Afrodite achou a cena no mínimo curiosa.

- Entrem meninas.

Cinco mulheres entraram, usavam as mesmas roupas de Akya e Ishitar, apenas não usavam as máscaras. Um grupo de músicos também entrou posicionando do outro lado. Isi parou no meio do salão de pé, Tari e Tite a sua direita sentadas e Ank e Hatshe a sua esquerda de joelhos. A música começou.

Elas executavam passos precisos ao mesmo tempo delicados e sensuais. Não só os dourados olhavam maravilhados como também os demais homens ali presentes. Mú acompanhava cada passo de Ank, estava lindíssima, lembrou-se do beijo.

- " Mú pare de pensar nela."

Miro secava as cinco, mas olhava mais frequentemente para Hatshe. Kamus não prestava muita atenção na dança, contudo num determinado momento olhou para Tite. Apesar de faladeira era bonita, linda. Deu um sorriso imperceptível. Outro que as secava era MM, achava-a todos bonitas mas não entendia porque não parava de olhar para Tari.

- "Garota desagradável." - pensou.

A melodia que começara suave foi ganhando sons mais rápidos e elas seguiam-os. Shaka apreciava a dança não dá maneira como os outros apreciavam e sim porque estava bem feita. Estava de olhos fechados, mas inconscientemente abriu-os. A primeira imagem que viu foi a de Isi que comandava a dança usando um sistro. Ficou observando-a por alguns minutos antes de fecha-los novamente.

Tari tentava permanecer concentrada, mas às vezes pegava MM a olhando e isso a deixava incomodada. Ank sorria, parecia que Mú estava gostando da dança. Hatshe quando olhava para Miro notava seus olhares para com ela e todas as outras. Tite notou que Kamus as vezes a olhava. Isi não se importava com os olhos fechados de Shaka e deu lhe um sorriso quando viu que ele a olhava de olhos abertos.

A dança acabou com vários aplausos para elas. As cinco foram até onde Akhenaton, Atena e os outros estavam acomodados.

- Espero que tenha gostado Atena. - disse Tari reverenciando.

- Gostei muito Nefertari, todas vocês foram ótimas.

- Obrigada. - as cinco reverenciaram.

- Como sempre Isi, teve bom gosto para escolher a dança.

- Obrigada senhor.

Reverenciaram de novo e saíram. Akhenaton pediu licença a seus convidados para dar atenção aos demais. Uma outra mesa foi colocada porem do outro lado onde as sete sentaram.

- Fomos perfeitas! - exclamou Isi. - encantamos a todos.

- O objetivo não era esse. - disse Tari.

- O meu era... - a deusa do amor sorriu com malícia. - " Ele abriu os olhos.."

- Tudo palhaçada. - disse Ishitar.

- Palhaçada? - indagou Ank inconformada.

- Não estou falando da dança, sabe muito bem que gosto quando vocês se apresentam.

- Então?

- Akhenaton ter me obrigado a encenar para eles.

- Eram ordens. - disse Akya.

Tite levantou.

- Aonde vai?

- Conversar com Atena.

- Vou com você. - Isi levantou.

- Eu também. - disse Ank.

As três saíram. Hatshe ate iria, mas ao olhar para Miro viu que ele olhava todas as mulheres que estavam presentes.

- " Igual a Isi." - pensou.

Os dourados conversavam quando viram que as três aproximavam. Kamus e Shaka tentavam continuar indiferentes, Mú deu um leve sorriso.

- Oi Atena. - Tite sentou na frente dela. - gostou mesmo?

- Claro Nefertite.

- Pode me chamar de Tite.

- Tudo bem.

- Que bom que gostou Atena, fizemos especialmente para você.

- Fico lisonjeada. O combate de Akya e Ishitar também foi excelente.

- Ela quase matou Akhenaton por isso. - comentou Ank. - não queria apresentar de jeito nenhum. Só o não o mandou para Anúbis por razoes obvias.

- Por quê?

- Ela simpatizou com você e não por ser Atena e sim pela pessoa que é, mas quanto aos seus cavaleiros... - disse Tite.

Atena a olhou intrigada.

- Ishitar não gostou muito deles - continuou Ank - principalmente depois do que ele disse. - apontou para Saga.

Isi deu um beliscão em Ank, Atena olhou para o geminiano imediatamente, ele gelou os demais aguardavam o triste desfecho.

- O que ele disse?

Ficaram em silencio.

- O que ele disse? - insistiu.

- Ofendeu o deus que protege Ishitar. - falou Isi.

- Mas já esta tudo bem. - sorriu Tite tentando consertar.

- Saga. - Atena o olhou.

- "Ta frito" - pensou Miro.

- Admito que falei sem pensar e a ofendi.

- Ele pediu desculpas Atena. - disse MM_. (n/a: MM defendendo Saga? Isso que é detestar a Ishitar)_

- Eu não ouvi. - virou para as três. - poderiam chamar Ishitar?

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Atena, não se incomode, Ishitar já o perdoou. - Isi tentou persuadi-la. - não se preocupe.

- Se um cavaleiro meu fez algo errado quero vê-lo se redimir.

- Sabe Atena. - iniciou Tite. - ela é meio explosiva, claro que não vai fazer nada com você, mas eu não garanto a vida dele.

- Eu, Afrodite, Mú,... - falou o nome de todos de menos de Saga. - estaremos a salvo, pode chamá-la.

Aldebaran, Miro, MM, Kanon e os outros seguraram para não rir. Elas saíram.

- Saga, logo você?

- Eu...

- Se tivesse vindo do Kanon não me surpreenderia, mas você? Sempre tão respeitador.

- Sempre eu... - murmurou Kanon.

- Agi sem pensar.

- Percebi. É evidente que ela não foi com a cara de vocês, mas nem por isso precisava provocar, ainda mais dessa maneira. Estamos longe do santuário, Akhenaton é o deus aqui, quando assume seu lado humano é gentil, mas quando assume o lado imortal, é mil vezes pior que Ishitar, pior até que Ares. Acredite já o vi assim.

- Desculpe Atena.

Enquanto isso na outra mesa...

- Se eu for lá vou matá-lo! – Ishitar deu um soco na mesa.

- Não vai, em consideração a Atena.

- Vá Ishitar. - disse Tari.

A portadora de Toth foi contra a vontade. Foram todas caso à amiga se alterasse.

- Mandou me chamar Atena? - disse com o sorriso mais amável, deixando todos preocupados.

- Sim Ishitar. Peço desculpas pelas palavras inconvenientes do Saga.

- A senhorita não tem porque pedir desculpas é isenta de tudo.

- Mesmo assim. Saga. - a deusa o olhou.

- Perdoe-me Ishitar. - pediu com sinceridade.

Ank e as outras viram que era sincero, Ishitar tentou não sorrir.

- " Agora você me paga." No Egito antigo existia uma tradição que quando se é extremamente ofendido só existe uma maneira de conseguir o perdão.

- Qual? - perguntou o geminiano curioso.

- Um duelo.

- O que?! - exclamaram as demais portadoras.

- Duelo? - indagou Saga.

- " E se ferrou!" - pensou Miro.

- " Acho que vamos voltar com uma baixa." - disse Shura por cosmo aos outros.

- " Não seja ridículo." - respondeu Saga.

- " Vou ficar com a terceira casa só para mim."

- " Kanon!"

- Duelo Ishitar? - indagou a deusa.

- Sim. Ele ofendeu um deus.

-Ishitar, Akhenaton não vai gostar.

Ishitar apenas olhou para Hatshe que calou.

- Que se dane!

Saga encarou-a, sem duvida era uma pessoa de personalidade forte e tão destemida quanto Ares foi. Sabia que ela tinha um poder excepcional até mais que podia imaginar. Gostou disso, seria bom lutar contra alguém tão forte. Queria ver até onde ia a força dela. Sem entender, sentiu o coração disparar, apesar da arrogância toda, gostava da presença dela.

- Aceito. - disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Todos olharam para o geminiano pasmos.

- Que bom. - ela sorriu de volta de uma maneira perigosa. - pode usar sua armadura se quiser.

- Você vai usar a sua?

- Não preciso dela para te derrotar.

- Digo mesmo. - sorriu desafiando.

- Vamos.

Ishitar levantou, Saga a acompanhou. As portadoras olharam entre si e os seguiram, os dourados foram logo atrás. Atena procurou por Akhenaton e contou que Ishitar desafiara Saga, mas não contou o motivo. Ele disse que depois iria. Foram para uma área externa do palácio, os outros acompanhariam pela sacada.

Pararam cerca de três metros um do outro, o silêncio era geral e ambos não desviavam o olhar. Saga partiu para cima dela e dava-lhe uma seqüência de socos e chutes, Ishitar desviava sem problemas.

- Isso é tudo que consegue? - indagou debochada.

- Não.

Saga a pegou pelo braço e a lançou para cima. Ela estava caindo surpreendendo-o parou levitando a poucos centímetros do chão. O geminiano deu um sorriso Ishitar correspondeu. Ela avançou, ele conseguia se esquivar.

**-** Ela luta muito bem. - disse Mú.

- Ishitar é forte. - disse Ank parando ao lado do ariano.

- Aposto que o Saga vai apanhar. - disse Miro.

- Vamos apostar o que? - indagou Shura.

- Um mês de faxina.

- Feito. - disse Aldebaran, Aioria e Aiolos.

- Eu quero entrar também. - Isi parou ao lado deles.

- Como vai pagar se perder? - Miro sorriu provocante.

- Talvez tenha alguma boa idéia.

Hatshe olhou entristecida. Shaka observava de longe.

- Apostando na Ishitar: eu. - iniciou Deba. - MM, Miro, Shura, Aioria, Aiolos, Dohko, Dite, Isi, Tite.

- Nós apostamos na Ishitar. - Ank e Mú levantaram a mão.

- Por mim tanto faz. - Kamus e Shaka deram nos ombros.

- Pra mim também. - disse Akya.

- Ela é uma portadora, então.. - disse Hatshe, Tari.

- E você Kanon?

- Na Ishitar é claro, é a vingança da hora dos treinos. Quebra ele Ishitar!

- Nossa ele é seu irmão. - disse Hatshe chocada.

- E daí?Não mandei ter boca grande.

- Atena?

Ela nem respondeu.

A luta seguia, de repente Saga e Ishitar atacam ao mesmo tempo, os punhos dos dois se chocaram, com o impacto foram arrastados.

- Não é tão ruim assim.

- Digo o mesmo.

Ishitar girou o corpo das suas mãos saíram duas bolas de fogo que foram em direção a Saga.

- Esses truques não funcionam comigo.

Ele correu por meio as chamas, Ishitar recuou um passo, mas parou a perceber a presença dele atrás dela. Ela girou e a queima roupa disparou uma bola de fogo, Saga foi arrastado.

- Não me subestime.

- Não estou, tanto que vou usar meu cosmo.

Saga elevava seu cosmo. Disparou com seu indicador vários feixes de luz. Ishitar segurava-os com uma barreira. Saga aumentava a intensidade Ishitar segurava, mas recuava alguns passos.

Ela fez uma bolha de fogo que expandindo jogou os feixes de luzes por toda a área.

- O que? - Saga sentiu um soco no estomago.

Foi lançado longe.

- Você é boa. Quero ver se agüenta isso.

- Pode vir.

Saga e Ishitar começaram a queimar seus cosmos.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso.

- Como quiser. Explosão Galáctica!

Saga explodiu seu cosmo, erguendo as mãos para cima e juntando-as em seguida.

- Suprema Intervenção.

Seu cosmo concentrou em suas mãos formando uma grande explosão que foi a ele.

Os dois golpes se chocaram formando uma cortina de poeira. A poeira foi abaixando... Saga e Ishitar estavam intactos. De um lado Saga sorria do outro Ishitar continuava com a mesma expressão. O jardim que havia ali não existia mais e no centro do impacto uma enorme cratera.

- Já brincaram o bastante. - disse Akhenaton aparecendo na varanda, deixando todos surpresos, pois não tinham notado a presença dele. - destruíram metade do meu jardim.

- A luta não acabou. - disse Ishitar.

- Acabou sim. - a voz dele saiu dura. - houve um empate. Agora volte imediatamente para dentro. E vocês também. Venha Atena.

Saíram reclamando que perderam a aposta. Saga caminhou até ela, sem dúvida, tinha um grande poder.

- Tem um poder formidável.

Ela apenas o olhou e foi saindo.

- Ei não mereço um elogio? - Saga segurou o braço dela.

- Vai ver o que merece. - disse tentando se soltar, mas Saga a segurava com firmeza.

- Nossa gosta tanto assim de mim?

- Na verdade eu te odeio. - ela se soltou - cuidado para não ter o rosto bonito deformado. - entrou.

O geminiano limitou a segui-la. Ishitar quando chegou ao salão não acreditou no que via. Nefertari conversava com Shaka. Isi estava com MM, Miro, Kanon e Shura. Akya sentada num canto, os demais dourados com Tite, Hatshe e Ank e Akhenaton com Atena estavam com outros convidados. Ignorando a todos sentou num lugar afastado. Saga entrou no salão a procura dos amigos, encontrou Kamus sentado sozinho resolveu faze-lo companhia.

- Temos nossas obrigações. - disse Tari.

- Mas ninguém parece entender isso. - sorriu Shaka.

- Sim. Fale-me sobre seu deus, sua vida no santuário.

Shaka começou a narrar todos os fatos da vida de Buda e Tari parecia encantada com tudo. Os dois conversam como se fossem velhos conhecidos descobrindo muitas coisas em comum. No outro grupo a conversa era bem diferente. Com Miro, MM, Shura, Kanon e Isi boa coisa não podia se esperar. Os mais entusiasmados eram Miro e Isi que descobriram que gostavam do mesmo estilo de vida. Shura não prestava muita atenção a conversa, só tinha olhos e ouvidos para Akya que estava sentada só num canto. Estava receoso se aproximava ou não, mas conhecendo o gênio dela bastante parecido com o de Kamus julgou melhor ficar por ali mesmo para não correr o risco de ficar chamuscado. MM olhava para todas as mulheres mas deteve o olhar num certo casal que conversava animadamente.

- Veja uma reunião de santos. - disse sarcástico.

Isi, Miro, Kanon e Shura olharam.

- Sem dúvida o assunto deve ser sobre Buda. - disse Kanon rindo.

- Esses dois são patéticos. - MM cruzou os braços. - fingindo essa santidade toda. Sou um ser superior.

- Shaka já nos ajudou muito. - disse Shura. - deixa ele com seu Buda.

Isi olhava para os dois.

- A Tari nunca vai mudar. - voltou o olhar para eles. - já nasceu deusa e foi criada como tal. Não sabe o que viver ou não quer viver.

MM ouvia atentamente.

- Acho que acontece o mesmo com Shaka. - disse Miro. - ah deixa eles para lá. Continua me ensinando os truques Isi.

- Lógico. - deu um sorriso safado.

O sorriso dela não passou despercebido a dois pares de olhos. Um era de Shaka e o outro de Hatshe. Tinha notado que Miro era igual a Isi, durante a festa ele olhou para todas as mulheres sem o menor pudor.

- Parece que o quarteto pervertido se transformou em quinteto. - sorriu Aioria.

- O que?

Dohko, Mú, Deba, Dite, Aiolos, Hatshe, Tite e Ank olharam para onde o leonino apontava.

- Sem dúvida Isi achou um companheiro a altura. - disse Hatshe.

- Miro não tem jeito. - Aldebaran sorriu. - cada dia está com uma.

- E nem se lembra do nome delas depois, isso quando pergunta. - disse Dohko.

- Ele é assim mesmo?

- Sim Ank. - respondeu Mú.

- Ank? - Afrodite o olhou. - já está com essa intimidade toda?

O ariano e ela coraram.

- Ela que disse que podia chamá-la assim.

- É eu disse.

- Conte sobre o lugar onde moram. - pediu Tite.

Aioria e Aldebaran brigavam para ver quem começaria Mú de vez em quando era pego olhando para Ank, Dite começou um papo animado com Tite e Dohko e Aiolos conversavam com Hatshe.

- Nossa fofocamos muito. - sorriu Dite.

- Ainda não falamos dele. - Nefertite apontou para Kamus.

- Nem compensa. - Aioria tinha escutado. - é um cubo de gelo. Frio.

- Egoísta, orgulhoso. - disse Deba

- Sem coração. - completou Dite. - acha ser o dono da verdade.

- Por que ele é assim?

- Por que é mal amado. - sorriu o pisciano.

- Deixa ele ouvir isso. - Dohko riu. - vira pedra de gelo.

Sem querer os nove olharam para Kamus e começaram a rir. O aquariano arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Aposto que estão falando de mim.

- Tenho certeza. Devem estar te chamando de picolé, cubo de gelo, iceberg...

- Desde quando começou a ficar tão engraçadinho.

- Desde sempre. - sorriu o geminiano.

Vendo o olhar dele, viraram para não rir ainda mais.

- Só o Miro entende ele, bem as vezes. - disse Mú.- não entendo como podem ser tão amigos.

- Hum..

Tite o olhou, Kamus ainda os encarava, mas desviou o olhar ao notar que Tite o fitava.

- Ficou intimidado com olhar.

- Não pense que não bato em você. - disse mais frio ainda.

- Desculpe. O que achou?

- De que?

- Da minha luta contra a Ishitar.

- Ela tem um grande poder.

- E nem usou o completamente.

- Não?

- Sim. Usou só uma parte. Ela é extraordinária.

- Esta dizendo isso pelo poder dela ou por ela. - o tom era de deboche.

- Pelo poder dela.

- Cuidado para não ficar igual ao seu irmão.

- Eu? Saga de Gêmeos?

- Sim você. Cansei desse lugar eu vou dormir. Invente uma desculpa para Atena.

- Certo.

Kamus não despediu de ninguém, contudo ao passar por onde Tite estava deu uma olhada discreta.

Akya estava entediada, não gostava dessas festas, era muito barulho muita falação. Sentada em um canto procurava por alguma distração, correu os olhos pelo salão até parar em Isi. Balançou a cabeça negativamente reprovando a atitude da amiga. Sem perceber passou a fitar o cavaleiro ao lado dela. Tinha um nome diferente, Shura, mas forte. Achava-o bonito, os cabelos negros com as costeletas emoldurando o rosto, o olhar expressivo e determinado. Alto, com os músculos bem definidos.

- " Realmente muito bonito." - pensou.

Ela continuou a fita-lo quando viu que ele também a olhava, rapidamente desviou o olhar.

Ishitar com a cara fechada, estava sentada perto do trono quando notou que um dos cavaleiros de Atena não parava de fitar Akya. Ela atravessou o salão sentando ao lado da portadora de Chu.

- Ele não para de olhar para você.

- Notei. - disse indiferente. - deixe-o. O outro não luta mal.

- Teve sorte.

- Você não acredita em sorte, sabe que no fundo ele é forte.

- Tem razão, confesso que fiquei surpresa.

Sem perceber Ishitar o olhou, notou que Saga também a olhava.

- Ele não para de olhar para você. - Akya devolveu o comentário.

- É um idiota.

A noite terminou as mil maravilhas, Shaka e Tari conversaram sobre todos os assuntos ligado a eles e por fim ele a acompanhou até seu quarto. MM, Kanon, Miro e Isi tinham bebido um pouco a mais e saíram cantando. MM quando viu o virginiano levando Tari teve vontade mata-lo, mas estava bêbedo demais para bater boca. Isi não se importou afinal tinha certeza que Shaka ainda seria seu melhor troféu. Tari não acreditou quando viu MM e Isi juntos. Shura apenas acompanhou com os olhos a saída de Akya. Mú acompanhou Ank, Tite foi levada por Dite, Hatshe por Aiolos e Dohko deixando certo escorpião mesmo bêbedo ressabiado.

Saga os acompanhou já que Ishitar tinha ido embora com Akya. Shaka quando voltava encontrou o quinteto bêbado no corredor. Não gostou de ver Isi naquele estado ainda mais com um braço dado a Kanon e Miro. Akhenaton acompanhou Atena pedindo mil desculpas pelo comportamento de Isi.

Pensaram que quando caíssem na cama, dormiriam rapidamente, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Antes de deitar Kamus tomou um banho gelado, estava muito quente e não poderia abaixar a temperatura do quarto. Deitou, contudo não pegou no sono. Dava graças por ir embora daquele lugar e nunca mais ter que olhar para Tite. Ela era seu oposto e não gostava dela por isso. Virou de lado, fechou os olhos e nada. A imagem dela continuava em sua mente. Começou a imaginar como seria ela dançando só para ele.

- Vou embora amanha, esquece essa tagarela. - disse para si mesmo. - nunca mais vai vê-la. - a frase não saiu como incentivo e sim com contentamento.

Nefertari entrou em seu quarto, realmente Shaka era uma pessoa encantadora, com muitos conhecimentos e sabedoria. Realmente um deus, mas... Aquele arrogante, bruto e sem educação como se referia a MM, não saia da sua cabeça. Vendo-o conversar com Isi e a maneira como ele olhava para ela a deixou entristecida. Queria que ele a olhasse daquele jeito. Deitou na cama.

- Nefertari de Ísis, você é uma deusa, não pode ter sentimentos assim. Ele vai embora amanha e tudo voltara ao normal. - disse suspirando. - Terá sua vida de sempre.

Shaka fechou a porta de maneira cuidadosa. Indo até uma mesinha encheu um copo com água. Foi andando lentamente para a cama. Até que enfim encontrou alguém que o compreendia, alguém que entendia que o dever deve vir sempre antes. Voltaria para o santuário e tudo voltaria ao normal. Uma vida dedicada a Atena e Buda. A imagem de Isi veio-lhe na mente, da maneira como ela dançou e do estado que ficou depois de beber.

- Parece um Miro de saia. - estremeceu ao lembrar que estava de braços dados a ela. - são uns pervertidos! - jogou o copo contra a parede.

Shaka abriu os olhos fitando os cacos no chão sem entender porque tinha feito aquilo. Logo ele, a pessoa mais calma do mundo, que não se deixa levar pela emoção, porque está sempre acima dela.

- Ainda bem que hoje foi a ultima vez que a vi. Não preciso dela na minha vida.

Akya trocou de roupa e deitou. Tudo tinha sido uma perda de tempo, detestava essas festas, mas cumpria ordens.

- Amanha estaremos livre disso. - lembrou de Shura e da maneira como ele a olhava, sentiu um arrepio, realmente ele era bonito demais para ela, alegre demais para ela, gentil demais para ela, prestativo demais. - essa tortura vai acabar e não vou ter que olhar para ele. Nunca mais. - disse num tom que saiu a melancolia.

MM abriu a porta de uma vez, tentou ascender a luz mas não conseguia achar o interruptor.

- Inferno.

Foi trocando os passos até chegar à sua cama. Atena ia matá-lo no outro dia mas não tinha importância, se divertira muito na companhia de Isi, ela tinha seu valor. Deitou. Amanha iria embora, seria uma pena não vê-la mais, mas não tinha importância o santuário era melhor do aquele lugar, principalmente sem a presença da santinha.

- Aquilo é só fachada, aqueles sorrisos todos para o Shaka. Idiotas!- lembrou dela dançando e sorriu. - é uma arrogante encantadora. - deu um suspiro. - é uma pena que não vou vê-la mais.

Miro abriu a porta cantando uma música grega.

- Miro. - disse Dohko.

- Dohko fecha a janela tá um ar frio aqui.

- Não é a janela, sou eu. - disse Kamus. - vai virar estátua de gelo se não calar a boca.

- Kamus! Meu amigo... pedra de gelo, cubo, picolé e derivados do gelo. Já foi dormir?

- Estava até você entrar.

- Vem Miro, deita aí e fecha a boca. - Dohko o empurrou. - Vai dormir.

- Já vou.

O escorpião jogou-se sobre a cama.

- A Isi é demais...

- Cala a boca Miro! - gritou Kamus.

- Já calei. - lembrou-se de Hatshe - " Hatshe estava linda... ainda bem que vou voltar para o santuário, assim terei uma mulher que posso ter... infelizmente ela não é para mim" - pensou antes de dormir profundamente.

Isi entrou no quarto rindo.

- Isi.

- Já está aqui Akya? Veio muito cedo.

- Estou com sono. Faça silêncio.

- Vou tentar.

Ela estava sóbria, tendo Hathor como guardiã qualquer bebida alcoólica não tinha efeito prolongado nela. Penteou seus cabelos e deitou. A festa tinha sido um sucesso, contudo não estava feliz, seu objetivo ainda não havia sido comprido e restava-lhe apenas algumas horas. Se não tivesse Shaka no dia seguinte nunca mais o teria e tinha medo que isso acontecesse.

Nefertite entrou pouco depois de Isi, entrou em silêncio pois sabia que Akya já tinha ido dormir. Gostou da comemoração principalmente da conversa com Dite, tinham os mesmos gostos e era uma pessoa agradável.

- " É uma pena eles irem embora.- pensou. - acho que não vou ver mais o Kamus..." - deu um suspiro.

Mú deixou Ank na porta do quarto. Ela entrou e encostou-se à porta fitando o nada.

- " É amanha... ele vai embora e nunca mais vou vê-lo... - derramou algumas lágrimas. - nunca mais..." - deitou na cama e chorou baixinho.

Mú fechou a porta calmamente, Afrodite, Deba e MM já estavam dormindo. Ao invés de deitar foi para a varanda, a noite estava esplendorosa repleta de estrelas. Uma brisa suave balançava seus cabelos.

- "Amanha voltarei para o santuário, para a primeira casa... e Ank será apenas uma lembrança boa..."

Hatshe entrou, limpando o rosto das lágrimas, tentando se conformar que não veria Miro mais.

- "Sou uma portadora e tenho que me comportar como tal. Minha missão é salvar Uaset. Miro irá embora e do jeito que é vai arrumar outra."

Saga fechou a porta do quarto deparando com o irmão dormindo ainda vestido com a roupa da festa e Shaka. Olhando para o lado viu um copo quebrado.

- "Aposto que acordou Shaka quando quebrou o copo."

Foi até a varanda. Dois dias naquele lugar, embora o santuário estivesse mergulhado numa paz agoniante era melhor lá do que em Uaset. Bom também não era assim, apesar dos problemas tido com as portadoras havia sido uma experiência boa, principalmente com Ishitar. Deixar aqueles olhos amarelos irritados era bom, pois ela ficava ainda mais linda.

- " Uma pena, queria poder lutar com ela novamente." - pensou.

Aioria, Aiolos e Shura chegaram juntos.

- O que foi Shura? Está calado. - disse Aiolos.

- Não é nada.

- Isso é porque está doido para ir embora. - sorriu Aioria.

- Não, não estou. - ele deitou na cama. - se pudesse ficaria mais.

Os dois o olharam com curiosidade.

- Por quê? - indagou Aiolos.

- Por quem? - Aioria conhecia muito bem o amigo.

- Por nada. Boa noite. - virou para o lado.

Eles deram nos ombros e deitaram.

- " Foi por tão pouco tempo..."

Ao contrário de todos, Ishitar logo dormiu dando graças que os cavaleiros iriam embora principalmente Saga.

- Esta entregue.

- Obrigada Akhenaton.

- Espero que tenha se divertido.

- Muito. Lembrou-me as festas que papai costumava fazer.

- Sempre foram ótimas.

Os dois se olharam, Akhenaton não cansava de fitar os olhos verdes dela.

- Saori... - ele aproximou.

- É melhor ir Akhenaton. - ela recuou.

- Sim. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

A deusa entrou. Akhenaton ainda ficou por um tempo na porta, como era difícil encontra-la depois de tanto tempo e não poder tocá-la. Suspirou indo embora. Atena encostada na porta sentiu o cosmo dele se afastar. Deu um longo suspiro resignado.

- Infelizmente não podemos...- murmurou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O Hino que as portadoras falam, é um hino feito em homenagem a deusa Ísis achado no século III em Nag Hammadi, uma aldeia do Egito.**

**Bom espero que estejam gostando da fic, as coisas vão esquentar um pouco, Isi vai aprontar, assim como Kamus, todo mundo vai querer matá-lo.**

**Detalhe os nomes Isitnerfert, Nefertari, Nefertite, Hatshepsut, Ankhesenamon são nomes de princesas do Egito e Akhenaton de um faraó.**

**Até o próximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6:O Inimigo aparece

_**Ola!**_

_**Respondendo as reviews: Calyeh - foi meio A Múmia mesmo, e o nome, escreve só Ank mesmo, até eu as vezes erro nos nomes dela ( também vai escolher nome complicado dá nisso). O Seiya não sabe nem a metade da missa... isso é antigo... nem conto! Quanto ao Kamus, ele ainda vai aprontar...**_

_**Bom vamos ao capitulo.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 5: O Inimigo aparece **

Já completava três dias que estavam em Uaset. No quarto azul Kamus rendia graças a Zeus.

- Vou ficar livre desse calor.

- Gostei daqui. - disse Dohko.

- Pois eu não vejo a hora, para voltar para as minhas amazonas. - sorriu Miro.

- Idiota. - Kamus saiu.

No quarto bege, Shaka recolhia os cacos de vidro.

- Kanon não tem jeito. - disse Saga saindo do banheiro. - ele deve ter te acordado quando jogou o copo na parede.

- Não foi ele. - disse sem graça. - fui eu.

Saga ficou surpreso. Shaka embrulhou-os no papel e jogou no lixo.

- Vou meditar.

MM acordou com muita dor de cabeça, saiu do quarto a procura de algo que pudesse tomar. As portadoras já tinham levantado e ido realizar suas tarefas. Os demais já tinham ido para a sala de refeições tomar o café da manha.

Aproveitando que tinha algum tempo antes da partida Shaka foi até a um dos jardins meditar. Queria distância de qualquer templo dedicado a Hathor. A presença dela o incomodava e muito Estava em sua tradicional posição de lótus já algum tempo.

- Por que não escolheu o abrigo do meu templo?

- Prefiro ao ar livre. - respondeu seco com os olhos fechados.

- Entendo.

- Não terá mais ninguém para incomodá-la.

- Incomodo? Claro que não, só acho uma pena você ir embora. - ela sentou na mesma posição que a dele na frente.

- Por quê?

- Porque não me mostrou seu verdadeiro ser.

- Já sabe como sou.

- Parece que a conversa com a Tari foi proveitosa.

- Foi sim, é uma excelente pessoa, conhece perfeitamente seu papel. - disse perdendo a paciência.

- A de servir Ísis? - Isi tinha notado.

- Isso mesmo.

- Talvez tenha razão. Vocês dois não passam de fantoches.

- Como disse? - Shaka ficou surpreso.

- O que ouviu dois bonecos sem vida própria.

- Não sou fantoche de ninguém senhorita Hathor. - frisou bem o Hathor.

- Então prove. - Isi ficou de joelhos e aproximou do rosto dele. - pois para mim parece. Vocês dois só obedecem.

Isi aproximou mais, Shaka continuou imóvel.

- Esquecem que por baixo dessa aura divina corre sangue nas veias. - chegou mais perto a ponto de sentir a respiração dele. - você é um homem Shaka e como um, tem suas vontades... Seus desejos. - ela acariciou o rosto dele que permanecia imóvel.

- Eu não tenho desejos.

- Tem sim... - ela sorriu. - tem porque minha presença o perturba.

Shaka abriu os olhos, fitaram-se por um longo tempo.

- Esta enganada.

- Não estou, vejo isso em seus olhos. Por isso os mantêm sempre fechados para que ninguém veja o que realmente sente.

Isi aproximou ainda mais, a distancia era milimetrica. Shaka não se mexeu, mas sua respiração alterara um pouco, porém imperceptível aos olhos de alguém. Ela não desviou o olhar um minuto sequer, tinha certeza que aqueles olhos azuis seriam dela. Shaka tentava permanecer indiferente, mas estava sendo atraído pelas esmeraldas. Isi roçou levemente seus lábios nos dele provocando - o ainda mais. O perfume que ela usava era afrodisíaco e estava quase cedendo a vontade de beijá-la quando...

- Isi! Isi!

Shaka fechou os olhos, Isi olhou para o lado visivelmente contrariada, era Ank

- Ank... - vibrava de ódio.

- Akhenaton está nos chamando. Oi Shaka.

- Oi Ankhesenamon

- Vamos logo - Ank agarrou o braço dela.

- Estou indo. - ela levantou olhando-o mais uma vez.

Shaka suspirou aliviado agradecendo a Buda por ter mandado Ank no último segundo.

Kamus voltava para o palácio, contava os minutos para a hora de partir, andava despreocupado quando viu Nefertite sentada em um banco. Parou, não tinha como mudar o caminho tinha que passar por ela. Respirando fundo andava apressado na esperança que ela não o visse mas...

- Bom dia Kamus. - cumprimentou sorridente.

- Bom dia. - disse frio e continuando a andar.

- Quando parte?

- Daqui a pouco.

- E gostou daqui?

- Não. - ele parou, irritado com o interrogatório. - não gostei, aqui é muito quente e não suporto calor. Do mesmo modo que não suporto você. - arrependeu-se por ter dito, mas não podia recuar.

Tite o olhava incrédula.

- O que foi que te fiz? - seus olhos brilhavam num misto de indignação e tristeza.

- Simples. Não suporto tipinhos como você, fáceis. - lembrou de como ela conversava com os outros dourados, ficou com ódio - Eu vi seu comportamento ontem na festa.

Tite não tinha entendido a colocação até que seus olhos encheram de água.

Afrodite andava pelo jardim a procura de Tite, já que ela prometera na noite anterior que lhe daria uma muda de uma flor muito especial, quando ouviu vozes. Reconheceu uma, sendo a de Kamus. Aproximou devagar e testemunhou a última frase dita pelo amigo. Ficou indignado. Tite olhava descrente para Kamus. Ele fitava aqueles olhos e se sentiu mal mas era melhor daquele jeito.

- Até nunca mais. - disse.

Saiu deixando-a perplexa. Afrodite aproximou e sentou ao lado dela.

- Não ligue para o que ele disse.

- Dite... - ela o abraçou. - eu...não entendo... por que ele me disse isso?

- Nem tente. Kamus não passa de um grosso, não merece suas lágrimas. Vem, vamos procurar a flor que você ia me dar.

Afrodite levou Tite, não iria perder o controle na frente dela, mas quando visse Kamus... No mínimo iria surrá-lo, ele havia passado dos limites e sem um motivo. A troco de que falara aquilo? Afinal eles iriam embora.

Miro seguia para a sala de refeições, sorriu ao ver Hatshe.

- Bom dia Hatshe.

- Bom dia. - passava direto.

- O que foi? - ele segurou o braço dela.

- Nada. - ela se soltou. - a noite deve ter sido boa, deve ter se divertido muito com a Isitnefert.

- Sim, ela é uma pessoa encantadora. - sorriu sem se dar conta de suas palavras.

- Que bom. No santuário devem existir muitas pessoas encantadoras como ela, Miro de Escorpião.

- Várias.

- Ótimo. Tenho que ir.

Passou por ele. Miro deu um suspiro.

- " Minha fama chegou até ela."

MM entrou num cômodo, achando um armário começou a mexer.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Procurando algo para a minha cabeça. - respondeu sem ligar para voz até que... - a santinha. - virou dando um sorriso debochado.

- Tem prazer em entrar nos lugares proibidos.

- O que posso fazer? - sorriu aproximando.

- Saia já daqui.

- Já estou indo, o ar ficou puro demais para meu gosto.

- Seu grosso.

- Sua arrogante. Ai. - MM levou a mão a cabeça a dor aumentou. - "maldita bebida."

- O que foi? - Tari segurou no braço dele preocupada.

- Nada não. Não se preocupe. - a voz saiu suave.

Os dois se olharam, MM olhava ora os olhos dela ora sua boca. Tari encarava aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam devorá-la. Recuperando-se soltou o braço dele.

- Não tem noção com que está lidando.

- Tenho sim. - saiu do estado de encantamento. - uma pessoa que se acha estar acima de todos. - ele foi saindo. - até nunca mais portadora de Ísis.

- Com certeza! - gritou.

Afrodite distraiu ao máximo Tite fazendo-a rir e esquecer que aquele cubo de gelo existia. Depois de deixá-la junto com as outras foi atrás de Kamus, encontrou-o junto com os demais.

- Oi Afrodite! - disse Shura.

- Seu desumano! - gritou apontando para Kamus nem dando ouvidos a Shura e ignorando os outros.

- Posso saber por que está gritando comigo?

- Ainda é cínico! Insensível eu sei que você é, mas burro não.

- Como?

- Como tem coragem de chamá-la de desfrutável?

Kamus ficou calado.

- Para quem ele disse isso? - indagou Miro.

- Nefertite.

- O que?! - exclamou Aldebaran. - como teve coragem de falar isso!

- Logo com ela. - disse Mú.

- Ela foi tão gentil conosco. - disse Dohko.

- Por que disse isso, posso saber? - o pisciano estava nervoso. - nós vamos embora hoje, vocês mal trocaram duas palavras, nem conhece ela!

- Falei sem pensar.

- Você falando sem pensar? - disse Saga. - e desse jeito?

- Não se metam!. - ele levantou.

- Ei, eu ainda não acabei.

- Deixe-o Afrodite. - disse Shaka. - ainda bem que estamos indo, em dois dias olha só o estrago que causaram. - pensava em Isi.

- Vou dar mais uma volta pelo palácio, despedir das lindas garotas.

- Nós vamos com você. - disseram Kanon e MM.

- Eu também vou. - Aioria levantou.

- Sendo assim vamos todo mundo, será mais fácil para vigiá-los. - disse Shaka.

Atena em seu quarto olhava distraída para paisagem quando escutou uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

- Oi Atena.

- Oi Osíris. Sente-se. - ela apontou para duas poltronas.

Foram para uma salinha ao lado.

- Ansiosa para voltar para casa?

- Um pouco, me preocupo com o santuário, mas Uaset é um lugar magnífico.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado daqui. Isso é para você.

Akhenaton entregou uma caixa para ela. Atena tirou o laço e abriu.

- Ton. - tirou uma pulseira de ouro que tinha o desenho de um olho.

- É o olho de Hórus. Aqui é considerado um símbolo de sorte e proteção. Claro que você não precisa de proteção, com Niké e os cavaleiros ao seu lado, mas nunca é demais.

- Obrigada.

Os dois se olharam.

- Foram os dois dias mais felizes dessa minha existência. - o deus pegou nas mãos dela. - sabe que vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu sei. Acho que não nos veremos de novo, pelo menos não nessa época.

- Infelizmente. - ele beijou-lhe. - sabe do meu sentimento.

- Do mesmo modo que sabe do meu.

Akhenaton a abraçou bem forte. Atena deixou se levar, a vida de deusa Atena exigia muitos sacrifícios e esse era um deles: não podia exteriorizar o que sentia por Akhenaton, ou melhor, Osíris. Desde que o conhecera era obrigada a esconder o sentimento que nutria por ele. Osíris também estava na mesma situação. Como um deus protetor não poderia abandonar suas obrigações apesar do que sentia.

- Será que algum dia poderemos ficar juntos? - Akhenaton não queria solta-la.

- Quem sabe. - ela sorriu, soltando-se dele. - chegou a hora.

- Sim. Vamos reunir todos na porta do palácio.

Estavam no salão Ishitar, Ank, Hatshe, Isi, Tite e Tari esperando por Akhenaton e Athena. Estavam todas em silêncio mergulhadas nos próprios pensamentos, apesar de estarem achando bom a partida deles, no fundo queriam que eles ficassem um pouco mais. O silêncio que reinava foi quebrado pelo som de uma sirene.

- Sitis. - disse Ishitar despertando do transe.

Os dourados davam uma ultima volta pelos jardins, conversavam sobre o que fariam quando voltassem para o santuário e as impressões que levariam daquele lugar quando escutaram uma sirene bem alta.

- O que está acontecendo?! - exclamou Aioria assustado.

- Sei lá esse povo é doido, deve ser sirene de polícia. - respondeu Miro.

- Não diga asneiras. - Shura deu um pedala em Miro.

Olhavam ao redor tentando entender, logo testemunharam um pandemônio. Dezenas de soldados saíram do palácio, os portões foram abertos e dezenas milhares de pessoas entravam correndo, desesperadas como se fugissem de algo.

- De que estão fugindo? - Mú via as expressões assustadas das pessoas.

- Não faço idéia. - respondeu Dohko.

O cenário era de caos, os dourados ficaram sem saber o que fazer. No palácio...

- Cadê a Akya? - Tari vestia sua armadura.

- Deve estar lá fora. - respondeu Ank.

- Vamos para os obeliscos ela nos alcança. - disse Ishitar.

Do lado de fora... Akya corria desesperadamente para o portão principal do palácio, sabia que quanto mais tempo perdesse mais a cidade seria destruída, passava correndo por entre as pessoas quando avistou os dourados parados olhando assustados para os lados.

- "Só o que me faltava". Ei vocês.

- Akya. - Shura tomou a frente.

- Não fiquem aí parados, nos ajude a por essas pessoas para dentro.

Não foi preciso um novo pedido, dividiram-se e foram para fora. Vendo que eles ajudavam Akya chegou ao portão principal.

- Akya chegou.

- Então vamos, não podemos deixar os sitis avançarem.

- Sim.

As sete dividiram indo cada uma para um ponto da cidade, sendo que Ishitar ficara no portão principal do palácio. Enquanto as pessoas eram abrigadas nos jardins e dentro do palácio. Atena ajudava as pessoas feridas, seus cavaleiros traziam as ultimas pessoas.

- Que bom que estão ajudando. - sorriu Atena ao ver seus cavaleiros.

- Sabe o que esta acontecendo Atena? - indagou Aioria.

- São os sith.

- Os servos de Seth?

- Isso mesmo. - Akhenaton aproximou. - Costumam invadir a cidade, soldados comuns não conseguem detê-los porque eles usam magia vinda de Seth. Quando tinha o djed conseguia mantê-los fora, mas agora... -o rosto de Akhenaton ficou sombrio parando de falar.

- O que foi Ton? - Atena soltou sem perceber.

- Ele esta aqui.

- Ele quem?

- Seth.

Olhando do alto a posição das seis era um hexágono, sendo Ishitar no meio. Ao mesmo tempo as sete começaram a elevar seus cosmos.

- Balança de Maet. - a balança que Hatshe carregava emitiu um brilho verde e uma torre de luz subiu até os céus.

- Sistro de Hathor - Isi balançou o sistro, uma torre de luz subiu.

- Cetro de Hórus. - Tite ergueu seu cetro, este emitiu uma luz preta.

- Báculo de Ísis. - Tari bateu-o contra o chão, ele emitiu uma luz amarela.

- Estrela de Chu. - Akya segurou a estrela com as duas mãos e a ergueu, subiu aos céus uma luz dourada.

- Espelho de Tefnut. - Ank apontou o espelho para o céu, saindo dele uma luz azul.

A ultima torre apareceu nesta hora elas se uniram por linhas formando um hexágono.

Da varanda, Akhenaton, Atena e seus cavaleiros observavam.

- O que elas estão fazendo? - MM estava surpreso.

- A barreira. - Akhenaton respondeu sem tirar os olhos do obelisco que jazia em frente ao palácio.

Na frente do palácio...

- Ankh de Ré.

Viram uma torre de luz vermelha aparecer, que atravessava exatamente o meio do hexágono. Nesta hora uma barreira dourada começou a envolver a cidade.

- Com essa barreira a cidade está a salvo. - disse Aioria.

- Não teria tanta certeza.

- Por quê?

- Elas não vão agüentar por muito tempo. - ele cerrou os punhos. - um deus que não pode fazer nada.

Nos limites da cidade, uma figura imponente andava a passos lentos, tendo ao lado um homem de armadura negra.

- E agora mestre? - perguntou o homem.

- Acha que isso vai me deter? O grande Seth? - sorriu sarcástico.

O homem deu um passo, seus olhos amarelos brilhavam intensamente, começou a liberar seu cosmo que ao entrar em contato com a barreira a fazia recolher. A cada passo seu, a barreira regredia.

- A barreira... - Tite ficou preocupada.

- Mantenham a concentração. - Ishitar segurava firme a ankh, mas sabia que elas não iam agüentar por muito tempo. Sem o djed, seus poderes haviam diminuído e muito.

Seth avançava implacável. No palácio Osíris ficava preocupado.

- Seth... seu maldito...

Seth já avistava o primeiro obelisco.

- Minha primeira jóia.

Ank tentava manter a concentração porem dois cosmos chamaram a atenção dela.

- "Seth...?"

- Ora se não é a portadora de Tefnut.

- O que quer? - Ank recuou um passo

- Seu espelho.

- Jamais o entregarei.

- É o que veremos.

Ank não teve nem tempo, foi atingida por Seth. Neste instante a barreira se desfez.

- Ank! - Isi perdeu a concentração.

- Ankhesenamon! - gritou Osíris.

- Droga, meninas vão ajudar a Ank, com certeza Seth esta vindo para cá, vou segura-lo.

- Esta bem Ishitar. - comunicou por cosmo Nefertari.

- Sim. - concordou Akya.

Osíris entrou, sabia que Seth tinha pegado o símbolo de Tefnut. As pessoas que estavam no salão olhavam-no assustadas. Athena notou isso.

- Acalma-se Osíris, esta as assustando.

Os dourados olhavam um para os outros sem saber o que fazer.

Akya foi a primeira a ver Ank caída.

- Rápido Ishitar não vai agüentar segura-lo.

Elas a pegaram e voltaram para o palácio.

- Ankhesenamon. - disseram Akhenaton e Mú.

- Ela só esta desacordada, mas perdemos o símbolo. - disse Isi.

- Ai...- a portadora acordou.

- Ank? Você esta bem?

- O símbolo! Seth o pegou.

- Já sabemos. - disse Nefertari bastante preocupada.

- E Ishitar? - indagou o deus sentindo a falta dela.

- Esta segurando uma barreira para evitar que Seth chegue aqui.

- Deixaram na sozinha?! - gritou Osíris, assustando-o a todos. - ela não pode lutar contra Seth!

Osíris saiu em disparada para porta porem...

- Por que... Não consigo abrir-la?

- Ishitar deve ter criado uma magia para nos isolar. - Nefertari aproximou.

- Temos que ajuda-la, se não Seth vai matá-la. - Hatshe tentou abri-la.

- Ele não fará isso. - a voz dele saiu fria.

- Como... ? - desta vez Atena que ficou surpresa.

- Ishitar é preciosa demais, ele nunca fará isso.

Ishitar segurava firme o ankh porem foi sentindo que seu cosmo diminuía sozinha não conseguia manter a barreira.

- Ishitar de Toth.

Ela olhou para o lado.

- Seth?

No palácio sentiram o cosmo de Ishitar diminuir e o cosmo de Seth.

- Vejo que se tornou uma poderosa sacerdotisa.

- Devolva o espelho.

- Devolver? - ele soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica. - Acha que eu faria isso?

- Não. - ela sorriu. - vou ter que pegar a força. - suprema...

Ishitar foi surpreendia, Seth estava bem a sua frente. Segurando o rosto dela, fez que se aproximasse mais. Os olhos dele brilhavam de maneira maligna.

- Solte-me.

- Quem esta no controle agora?

Ishitar estreitou o olhar.

- Não vou matá-la, não uma Sith.

- Notou isso pelos meus olhos? - indagou irônica.

- Não, pelo poder que tem e que está escondido.

Os olhos de Seth brilharam momentaneamente num tom avermelhado, em seguida os olhos de Ishitar.

- Até mais querida.

Ele a soltou e sumiu. Ishitar ainda ficou um tempo parada, olhando para o nada, ate que voltou para o palácio.

- Ishitar você esta bem? - Akhenaton foi ao encontro dela.

- Sim. Como esta a Ank?

- Estou bem. Seth não me fez nada. E você? Seth não pegou seu símbolo?

- Não. - murmurou.

Tari e Osíris trocaram olhares. Shaka, Atena, Saga e Afrodite notaram-na diferente.

- Estou bem. Temos serviço.

As sete sacerdotisas espalharam pelo salão ajudando as pessoas machucadas. Os dourados afastados observavam o trabalho. Havia varias pessoas machucadas, umas ainda em estado de choque. Passaram a observar cada uma, a primeira era Tari: ajudava com paciência, MM ficou fascinado. Hatshe com total devoção, fazendo Miro sorrir, Tite e Ank com palavras de encorajamento, Mú ficava ainda mais fascinado e Kamus arrependido por tudo que tinha dito, Isi fazendo-os corar pelas coisas que dizia, Shaka reprovava o jeito dela, mas a achou encantadora por isso, Akya sempre fria, mostrava compaixão o que dava esperanças a Shura e Ishitar com determinação, fazendo Saga admira-la ainda mais.

- " Rapazes... "- chamou Mú pelo cosmo.

- " Sabemos" - respondeu Dite.

- " A situação deles é critica, se só a aparição dele fez esse estrago.."

- " Tem razão Dohko."

- " Não podemos ir e deixa-los assim."

- " Eles precisam da nossa ajuda."

- " Vamos ficar então." - sorriu Miro.

- Todos concordam?"

- " Sim." - disseram todos.

- Senhores me perdoem, prometi que hoje iriam embora, mas estão vendo a nossa situação, alem do mais Ishitar não conseguirá abrir o portão.

- Nós não vamos embora.

Ank, Ishitar, Hatshe, Tite, Tari, Isi e Akya os fitaram surpresas.

- Não vão... ? - Osíris estava tão surpreso quanto elas.

- Se Atena permitir gostaríamos de ficar e ajudar.

Atena sorriu. Seu desejo fora atendido.

- Se Osíris não se importar.

- Claro que não. Será um prazer. - Osíris olhou para suas guardiãs.

Elas olharam entre si.

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda. - disse Ishitar.

- O que posso fazer é agradecer. -sorriu Osíris.

Os dourados juntaram a elas. Com ajuda deles, faltavam poucas pessoas para ajudar.

Ishitar estava com a mão sobre o braço ferido de uma senhora. Estava quase no final quando começou a sentir uma tonteira, desconcentrou, a senhora sentiu dor.

- Ai.

- Desculpe.

- Tenha mais cuidado.

- Desculpe. - ela aumentou a voz.

- Pode deixar que eu termino. - Tari aproximou.

- Ta. - ela sentou encostando-se a uma pilastra.

Tari fitou Osíris.

- Esta terminado.

- Obrigado sacerdotisa Nefertari.

- De nada.

A ultima pessoa deixou o salão, Ishitar estava com os olhos fechados. Isi a olhou, a culpa da cidade estar destruída, dos problemas intermináveis contra os Sitis e Ank estar sem o espelho era dela. A sith.

- A velha mania de resolver tudo sozinha. - disse Isi.

- Resolver o que?

- Quer fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, depois mal consegue se manter de pé, sabe que isso pode prejudicar o grupo. O que aconteceria se Seth nos atacasse agora.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Na sua arrogância. Na mania de achar que é superior a nós. Somos tão portadoras quanto você.

- Isitnefert. - disse levantando, mas deu uma cambaleada.

- Esta vendo, essa pose toda e nem consegue ficar de pé.

- Pare Isitnefert. - a voz de Osíris saiu autoritária. Não era Akhenaton e sim Osíris falando.

- Por quê? Por dizer a verdade? Tem a péssima mania de defendê-la, nem a sua irmã você faz isso.

- Chega Isi, não fale mais nada. - disse Tari intervindo, a conversa poderia ficar perigosa demais.

- Ate você Tari?

- Sim. Estamos cansadas é melhor nos recolher.

- Esse tratamento todo é porque ela é uma sith?

Ishitar a olhou com ódio.

- Pois por culpa deles, é que Uaset esta assim. Por sua culpa.

Ishitar cerrou os pulsos. Osíris estava pronto para segura-la, mas não foi preciso.

- Não vou discutir com você.

Ishitar saiu.

- Isitnefert passou dos limites.

- Só porque falei algumas coisas a sua protegida?

- Ela não é protegida dele, é irmã dele. - disse calmamente Tari.

Isi a fitou imediatamente, os outros olhavam para Osíris.

- O que?! Irmã? Como assim?! - indagou Tite.

- Ishitar é minha meia irmã.

- Mas... ela é uma sith. - Isi não acreditava.

- Meia sith. - respondeu seco.

- Senhor Osíris explique-se melhor. - pediu Hatshe.

- Logo depois que eu nasci, minha mãe se envolveu com um sacerdote sith, meu pai descobriu. Sabem a punição para isso.

- A morte.

- Mas seria um escândalo a rainha ser declarada traidora e morrer por isso. Meu pai relevou. Ele ia matar a criança, mas viu o símbolo de Toth. Ela era uma portadora. Diante disso ele não a matou, pois temia a ira dos deuses, mas a entregou a uma serva do palácio. Com isso Ishitar foi criada aqui dentro. Mesmo recebendo as mesmas regalias que eu, por intermédio de minha mãe, era foi discriminada, era uma sith. Na época do nascimento dela, alguns boatos apareceram de uma suposta gravidez da rainha. Meu pai conseguiu abafar o caso por três anos, quando não dava mais o rei adotou uma menina que perdera os pais ainda bebê.

- Esse bebê era eu. - disse Tari.

- E assim Nefertari passou a ser minha irmã. Ishitar sempre foi jogada para o segundo plano. Sempre odiada e não sabia por quê. Meu pai morreu e alguns anos, minha mãe, no leito de morte contou a verdade a nós três.

Sem entender o motivo, Saga abandonou o recinto a procura de Ishitar. Encontrou-a sentada numa varanda.

- O que faz aqui?

- Tomar ar.

- Osíris já deve ter contado tudo.

- Sim contou.

- Não queria que falasse nada.

- Por quê?

- Não é algo que venha acrescentar.

- Mas é seu passado e querendo ou não tem que aceita-lo. Desde que me tornei cavaleiro de Atena fiz diversas coisas erradas. Hoje me arrependo por tudo e queria esquecer meu passado, mas isso não é possível. Só me resta conviver com ele e aceita-lo.

Ishitar o olhou.

- Pode ter nascido Sith, mas necessariamente não tem ser um. Já provou isso, é só continuar no caminho que está.

- Por que esta sendo gentil comigo?

- Por que temos os mesmos objetivos.

- Quais?

- Proteger quem se ama.

Ishitar o fitou por um longo tempo, depois levantou.

- Obrigada.

Passou por ele, mas Saga segurou sua mão.

- Aonde vai?

- Andar.

- Ishi...

- Não vou me aliar a Seth. - ela entrou.

Akhenaton tentava se acalmar, Isi estava sentada num canto as demais portadoras falavam sobre o ocorrido com os dourados. Foi quando Ishitar apareceu, no recinto ninguém disse nada. Ela andou até Osíris parando na frente dele.

- Fique com isso. - ela entregou o ankh e estava saindo.

- Ishitar. - chamou Isi. - eu.. não queria ter dito aquilo.

- Eu sei. - disse parando, mas não virando para ela. - não disse aquilo para mim e sim para a raça que pertenço. - saiu.

Tite fez menção de segui-la, mas Akya a impediu.

- Ishitar se referia aos meus pais. - Isi começou diante dos olhares confusos dos dourados. - numa invasão ocorrida a alguns anos os sitis mataram meus pais e os de Akya.

- Não se preocupe Osíris, ela voltará. - disse Atena. - posso conversar com você?

- Claro. Nefertite leve-os de volta, Ank vá descansar e vocês já sabem o que fazer.

- Sim. - responderam Akya, Tari, Isi e Hatshe.


	7. Chapter 7: Encontros e desencontros

**Capitulo 6: Encontros e desencontros **

O grupo dispersou. Mú prontificou a levar Ank para o quarto o que não causou espanto aos dourados, pois sabiam do jeito prestativo do amigo. Tite seguia na frente calada. O silêncio dela incomodava a todos inclusive Kamus.

- "A bela chegou." - disse Dite traduzindo o nome dela tocando seu ombro. - essas coisas sempre acontecem. Você vai ver, Ishitar vai voltar e tudo irá resolver.

- Será? - seu olhar era triste. Kamus sentiu vontade de abraçá-la.

- Tenho certeza além do mais estou aqui. - disse sorrindo.

- Ah Dite. - ela o abraçou sorrindo.

- Sorriso combina muito mais com você.

Kamus concordava.

- Akhenaton falou para irem para seus quartos, mas está um dia tão bonito porque não vão dar uma volta. - disse empolgada.

- Vai nos acompanhar? - Deba sorriu diante da alegria dela.

- Não posso. Tenho que ajudar as meninas a reconstruir a cidade.

- Como assim? - indagou Kanon.

- Seth gosta da destruição e sempre quando os sitis invadem deixam esse rastro na cidade. Com o djed, Osíris conseguia impedi-los, mas agora... Como portadoras uma das nossas missões é ajudar quando ocorrem essas invasões.

- Vamos ajudá-la. - disse Miro. - ficar trancados nesse quarto não dá.

- Obrigada.

Do outro lado do palácio Ank era amparada por Mú.

- Estou bem Mú.

- Não está. Percebi que está andando devagar por causa da perna.

- Não foi nada.

- Teimosa.

Sem que ela esperasse Mú a carregou.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te levando para o quarto.

O ariano abriu uma porta e de forma delicada a deitou na cama.

- Vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

- Estou bem.

- Ankhesenamon. - disse sério.

- Falou meu nome sem errar. - disse surpresa.

- Dê-me sua mão.

Ela estendeu. Mú começou a liberar seu cosmo, Ank sentia uma energia cálida vinda dele.

- Pronto.

- Obrigada, não sinto mais nada.

- Agora descanse. Eu fico aqui com você até pegar no sono.

- Ta.

Mú ajeitou o travesseiro.

- Está bom assim?

- Sim.

Ank o fitava sorrindo.

- O que foi? - indagou corando um pouco.

- Pode parecer egoísmo meu, mas essa aparição de Seth foi ótima.

Mú a olhou intrigado.

- Você não foi embora.

Ele sorriu, aproximando mais deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Agora durma, vou estar sempre do seu lado.

Ank fechou os olhos e segundos depois dormia profundamente.

- " Também estou feliz por não ter ido."

Para que o serviço rendesse mais dividiram em duplas, as portadoras passavam o que tinha que ser feito. O trabalho era intenso, apesar de contar com alguns avanços tecnológicos a vida deles ainda eram muito simples. As portadoras ajudavam as mulheres e os dourados os homens a reconstruírem suas casas. Nefertite voltara a falante de sempre conversando com todos de menos Kamus. Ela o ignorava totalmente. Estava ajoelhada em meio a terra tirando algumas pedras que bloqueavam a entrada de uma casa.

- Eu ajudo.

Nem precisou virar, conhecia muito bem o dono da voz.

- Não precisa. - continuou o serviço.

- Estou querendo ajudar. - disse contrariado pela falta de atenção.

- Dispenso tudo que é vindo de você. - disse curta e grossa.

Isi e os demais a olharam pasmos. Nunca viram Nefertite falar com esse tom de voz, parecia mais Ishitar que ela.

- Nem precisava ter ficado em Uaset - nem o olhou. - de uma pessoa como você ninguém precisa.

Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha. Os demais aguardavam o desfecho.

- Nem me conhece como pode me julgar?

Tite o olhou.

- Ao contrário de você que julga, pela aparência eu julgo pela atitude e o que vi vindo de você prova que é um egoísta, frio, orgulhoso que se preocupa apenas com si próprio. A opinião dos outros não te interessa. Acha-se superior.

Kamus ficou calado. Miro concordava com tudo.

- Sabe aonde isso vai te levar? A solidão. Vai morrer sozinho.

Silencio mortal, nem o vento soprava. Kamus a olhava atordoado. Nefertite não esperou que ele respondesse saiu de perto dele. Discretamente Afrodite aproximou de Aioria.

- Leão. - disse baixinho.

- O que?

- Me faz um favor?

- Não me mandando ir até ele, faço.

- Claro que não, é capaz dele congelar o deserto se alguém falar algo. O que quero é que mais a noite use seu poder de persuasão e descubra se ele sente algo pela Tite.

- Por quê? Está desconfiando?

- Estou. Descubra e me fale.

Akya escutava a conversa, tudo que Nefertite havia dito servia para ela. Solidão. Era assim que era seu modo de vida. Gostava de ficar sozinha por isso tratava todos com indiferença, desse modo ninguém aproximaria dela. Julgavam-na superior por isso, mas no fundo não era bem assim. Depois da morte dos pais se tornou reclusa por medo. Medo de ter pessoas ao seu redor e depois perde-las. Por isso preferiu ficar sozinha assim não perderia ninguém e nem sofreria por isso. Shura a via trabalhar e aproximou.

- Posso ajudá-la? - sua voz era doce.

- Não. - respondeu ríspida.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Vá ajudar outro.

Shura não disse nada apenas saiu calado.

- "É melhor ficar afastado de mim... não tenho condições de fazer alguma coisa por você, alem do mais vai embora."

MM reclamava mentalmente, mandando para o inferno os Sith, já tinha cortado a mão várias vezes e descobrira que era alérgico a um tipo de pó que eles usavam para reconstruir as casas.

- "Inferno!"

Parou de reclamar quando sentiu o cosmo de Nefertari. Ela estava rodeada de pessoas que a pediam para curá-las. Pacientemente atendia uma por uma sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. Involuntariamente MM também sorriu. Já não a achava tão arrogante e sim uma pessoa digna de ser uma deusa. Uma pessoa completamente oposta a ele. De repente caiu em si, o que jamais pensou que aconteceria com ele estava acontecendo.

- " Eu não...posso... estar apaixonado por ela." - sorriu com sarcasmo mas logo esse sorriso desapareceu. - " apaixonar por uma pessoa como ela... anjos e demônios não combinam."

Isi fazia seu serviço como sempre: falando de mais e besteiras, mas ajudava como ninguém. Shaka notou isso, ela não era só perversão e mostrava ser uma excelente portadora.

Miro trabalhava, mas ao lado de Kanon não deixava escapar nenhuma, olhava para duas meninas que passavam atrás dele quando viu que Hatshe olhava-o. Sentiu-se mal por isso e dessa hora em diante não enxergou nenhum rabo de saia.

O sol estava quase se pondo quando voltaram para o palácio, Nefertite seguia na frente conversando com todos os dourados com exceção de Kamus que vinha bem atrás. Akya vinha mais atrás ainda não querendo ver Shura.

- Estou com fome. - Aioria passou a mão na barriga.

- Eu também. - concordou Tite. - que tal todos irmos comer alguma coisa?

- Só se for agora. - disse Isi.

Seguiram. Akya preferiu ir para seu templo e Kamus alegando cansaço, mas que na verdade vendo que não era bem vindo, voltou para seu quarto. Afrodite fez um sinal para Aioria que aproveitando a distração do grupo foi atrás do aquariano.

Aioria esperou que Kamus entrasse em seu quarto para ir atrás dele.

- Oi Kamus! - disse entrando sem cerimônia.

- O que quer? Não estava com fome?

- Não.

Kamus o olhou atravessado.

- Milagre esse quarto com temperatura ambiente. - sentou numa poltrona.

- O que você quer?

- Não podemos nem conversar?

- Não. Sai estou cansado.

- É trabalhamos duro hoje. Fora a lição que Tite deu em você, mas também merecido, chama-la de fácil?

O aquariano ficou calado.

- Por que disse isso a ela?

- Por que sim.

- Não desperdiça palavras. Sempre foi objetivo.

- Quer ir embora.

- O assunto te incomoda, ou de quem estamos falando te incomoda. - Aioria sorriu.

- Nenhum dos dois. - respondeu rápido.

- Kamus, Kamus... vai morrer sozinho.

- Vai embora ou vai virar um esquife de gelo!

- Já estou indo picolé. - estava saindo. - que ela é gata isso é.

Kamus lançou nele uma rajada de gelo que bateu de forma brusca na porta. Do lado de fora Aioria ria.

- Do que está rindo? - indagou Dite.

- O pingüim enfezou.

- Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Ele é não é idiota, não diria nada que pudesse comprometê-lo, mas...

- Mas...

- Acho que o pingüim esta descobrindo o amor.

Afrodite sorriu satisfeito, viveria para ver Kamus apaixonado. Os dois voltaram para a sala de jantar. Akya ficou em seu quarto até a noite, Atena estava com Akhenaton e Ishitar não tinha aparecido deixando Saga preocupado.

Um vento suave refrescava a noite quente de Uaset, Mú sentado numa poltrona observava as estrelas apontarem no céu.

Ank abriu os olhos e a primeira imagem que teve foi do ariano com olhar vago. Contemplou-o por algum tempo. Percebendo os pensamentos dela Mú a olhou.

- Boa noite Ank.

- Boa noite.

- Como está se sentindo? - perguntou sentado ao lado dela.

- Muito bem. Ficou aqui esse tempo todo?

- Sim. Deve estar com fome.

- Um pouco.

- Te trouxe isso. - ele levantou e pegou uma bandeja. - na verdade Nefertite mandou.

- Obrigada. - ela sentou na cama. - também deve estar com fome.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Os dois comeram em silêncio.

- Estava ótimo.

- O que quer fazer agora?

- Quero te levar num lugar.

Kamus sentindo se encalorado resolveu dar uma volta, contudo esse não era o real motivo, estava incomodado, o que falara para Tite, a forma que ela o tratou, a conversa com Aioria, tudo, o fazia sentir-se confuso. Não tinha porque ligar sobre o que a portadora de Hórus pensava sobre ele. A opinião dela não importava ou pelo menos achava que não. Andava apressado quando sentiu de leve o cosmo dela, já que eles não conseguiam sentir os cosmos delas a não ser que estivessem elevados, andou mais devagar, vinha de uma varanda. Parou na porta de maneira que ela não o percebesse, Nefertite estava encostada na mureta de proteção. Seu cabelo tremulava de forma delicada. Kamus não sabia se aproximava ou não.

- Está uma noite agradável.

Nefertite assustou-se, mas não deixou transparecer continuando na mesma posição fitando a cidade.

- Sim.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silêncio. Kamus a olhava de rabo de olho, queria pedir desculpas, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir que errara. Elevando um pouco seu cosmo começou a fazer uma rosa de gelo. Nefertite sentindo um ar frio o olhou, o aquariano acabava de fazer uma rosa protegida por uma caixa de gelo.

- É feito de gelo eterno, jamais irá derreter. - sua voz saiu mais fria que o habitual.

- Nem com a temperatura daqui? - indagou curiosa.

- Não. Fique com ela.

Nefertite pegou a caixinha, sentiu sua mão esfriar, mas nada que pudesse ser insuportável.

- Obrigada. - disse olhando-o.

Ele limitou a olhar.

- Tchau.

Ela estava saindo o que o desesperou.

- Espere. - disse segurando o braço dela.

Tite sentiu um arrepio, a mão dele estava gelada.

- Nefertite... - murmurou.

- Sim.

Houve um silêncio, Kamus queria pedir desculpas, mas não conseguia, nunca pedia desculpas a alguém ou assumia um erro, não seria agora que faria isso, mas...

Nefertite o fitava com intensidade aguardando o pedido de perdão que certamente o concederia, contudo ao ver aqueles olhos azuis carregados de orgulho desistiu. Kamus jamais faria isso.

- Se um pedido de desculpas o incomoda tanto não precisa pedir. - ela se soltou.- mas saiba que eu não o perdoei.

Nefertite saiu deixando o aquariano estático. Correu o mais que pode e ao chegar em seu quarto foi a conta de fechar a porta e constatar que não havia ninguém, para começar a chorar.

Shaka voltava de sua meditação noturna, andava despreocupado e até calmo, pois depois do lanche não tinha mais visto Isi. Num ponto ela tinha razão: a presença dela o perturbava de uma maneira jamais vista. A portadora de Hathor voltava de uma reunião com Osíris, sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Boa noite Shaka de Virgem. - disse olhando-o de cima em baixo, ele usava uma túnicabranca bem rente ao corpo.

- Boa noite senhorita Hathor. - tentou permanecer indiferente, mas a maneira que ela o olhava...

- Estava meditando?

- Sim, e a senhorita?

- Estava numa reunião, agora devo dar um passeio.

- Com Miro com certeza. - nem entendeu porque dissera isso.

- É. - sorriu. - não quer ir? Pode ser interessante.

- Não. Bom divertimento. - passava por ela porem parou. - desistiu de ficar me tentando?

- Digamos que é superior demais para mim. - falou com desdém. - E gosto de pessoas normais, que não escondam seu verdadeiro ser. Você não me interessa mais.

Shaka puxou o braço de Isi e encostou-a na parede. Ela o olhava perplexa.

- Não brinque comigo. - disse sério. - não sou um brinquedo seu. - estava indignado.

- Não estou brincando. - tentou dizer o mais calmo possível, mas a reação dele a deixou assustada.

- Então sou superior? É o que você me dirá. - disse no ouvido dela. - Antes de ir se deliciar com os beijos de Miro ou de outro qualquer por que não experimenta um dos meus? Talvez descubra que posso agradá-la mais do que eles.

Isi não teve tempo de dizer coisa alguma, Shaka a prensara contra a parede e assim como ela tinha feito roçou seus lábios nos dela. Beijou-lhe com desejo e volúpia, como se há muito tempo quisesse isso e queria. Não admitia, mas Isi o atraia, tentava se manter sereno, mas ela mexia com todo seu ser, quando estava com ela sentia que era apenas um homem normal, cheio de desejos e vontades. Isi deixou-se levar pelos lábios do virginiano. Nunca tinha experimentado sensações como essas. Envolvera com muitos homens, mas nada que fosse comparado a ele. Sem duvida Shaka era superior e a prova disso era seus lábios: quentes e decididos, Isi passou sua mão pela nuca dele trazendo-o mais para si com a outra acariciava o dorso dele bem trabalhado. O beijo se tornou mais envolvente e os toques mais ousados. Perderiam a cabeça ali mesmo, sem se importar se seriam vistos ou não mas...

Shaka a soltou, olhando-a por alguns instantes, que estava tão assustada quanto ele.

- Shaka...

- Desculpe. - murmurou desconcertado e ainda envolvido. - isso não voltara a acontecer Hathor... pode ter certeza.

O virginiano sumiu no corredor. Isi olhava para o nada incrédula. Pela primeira vez a deusa do amor perdera uma batalha.

De braços cruzados Ishitar entrava no palácio, dificilmente levava em consideração as palavras dos outros, principalmente de um estranho, mas Saga tinha razão. O fato de ser Sith não influenciava em nada a sua vontade de proteger Uaset. Passou pelas entradas principais decidida a pegar seu ankh de volta que nem notou a presença de alguém: era Saga que desde a tarde esperava que ela voltasse.

Ishitar entrou no salão de reunião de Akhenaton encontrando o próprio, Atena e Nefertari. Ele assim que a viu levantou.

- Ishitar.

Osíris correu até ela e a abraçou. A portadora de Toth ficou surpresa com a atitude dele.

- O que foi Akhenaton? Nunca me abraçou.

- Mas agora eu posso, minha irmã.

Ela não disse nada, Tari e Atena sorriam e a deusa mais ainda por ver que um de seus cavaleiros estava feliz com a volta dela. Saga voltava para o quarto sorridente, encontrou com Aiolos, Aioria, Kanon e Aldebaran.

- Que sorriso é esse irmão?

- Nada. Vou para o quarto.

Saga passou por eles deixando os intrigados.

- O que deu nele?

- Não é de sorrir.

- Ultimamente está todo mundo estranho, acho que é esse lugar.

- Tem razão. Shura anda muito calado, Miro depois que voltamos da cidade não disse nada sobre mulher, Kamus..

- Ele já é estranho.

- Ainda mais agora. - disse Aioria percebendo a mancada que dera.

- Ainda mais o que?

- Nada, força de expressão. - gelou, se Kamus em seu estado normal já era um perigo alterado do jeito que estava poderia congelá-lo.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa, eu vi você cochichando com o Afrodite.

- Eu não sei de nada.

- Sabe sim, irmão. Fala logo.

- Eu e o Dite desconfiamos que ele está apaixonado pela Tite. - soltou de uma vez

- O que?! - exclamaram os três.

- Falem baixo. É só suposição.

- Eu vou viver para ver isso. - disse Kanon.

- Silencio. - Aioria olhou para ver se alguém tinha aparecido. - Por Zeus não vão falar nada.

- Minha boca é um túmulo.

Shaka que em vinha passou por eles sem cumprimentá-los.

- Shaka?

- O que deu nele?

- Parece que nem nos viu.

- Esse lugar é estranho.

Ank tinha levado Mú para um dos jardins do templo dedicado a Tefnut, ele ficava um pouco afastado da cidade.

- É um dos melhores lugares para ver o céu, aqui não sofre interferência das luzes da cidade.

- Realmente.

Ank calou-se e abaixou a cabeça, Mú sabia que ela pensava sobre a sua jóia.

- Não teve culpa. - disse.

- Poderia ter lutado mais. Já estamos enfraquecidos e eu ainda perco o espelho. "Além disso, meu cosmo está.. eu não posso estar..."

- Vamos recuperá-lo. - Mú pegou na mão dela. - Estou aqui. - ele sorriu.

- Obrigada. - ela olhou para o céu. - ao sul daqui, tem uma torre gigantesca, que serve de sinalizador para quem estar no deserto, é como se fosse um farol. Dizem que do alto dela alem da vista espetacular pode se ver melhor as estrelas. Muitos sacerdotes costumam ir até lá para interpretá-las. Fui lá uma única vez, mas não pude subir até em cima.

Mú a olhou.

- Me mostre onde ela fica.

- Sim.

Foram para trás do templo, o ariano avistou a torre.

- Feche os olhos Ank.

- Por quê?

- Confie em mim.

Ank fechou, quando voltou a abri-los deparou com a escuridão do deserto.

- Onde...

- Olhe para trás.

Ela virou.

- Mú... é muito mais lindo que imaginei.

- Sem dúvida, a vista é magnífica.

Estavam no alto da torre, a cidade brilhava a frente e a luz da lua fazia as águas do rio ficarem prata.

- Como chegamos aqui? - o fitou curiosa.

- Telecinese. Eu mentalizo onde quero ir e me teleporto.

- Akhenaton consegue fazer isso também. Depois me ensina?

- Claro.

Ank deitou no chão.

- Por que deitou?

- Para ver melhor o céu.

Mú achou graça, mas também deitou. Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio admirando o céu estrelado.

- Vocês têm como guardiãs as estrelas.

- Sim. Veja. - ele apontou. - aquela é a constelação de carneiro, são as minhas estrelas guardiãs.

- São lindas.

- Pensava que aqui elas não poderiam ser vistas.

- Mesmo sendo outro mundo o céu é o mesmo.

Houve um silencio.

- Ank.

- Sim?

- Queria pedir desculpas.

- Por quê?

- Aquele dia que te beijei, acho que me precipitei.

- Arrependeu-se? - ela olhava para o céu.

- Não. - ele a olhou apoiando no braço. - é que...

- Confesso que fiquei surpresa, - ele a olhou. - foi uma sensação diferente e muito boa.

O ariano sorriu, aos poucos foi aproximando fitando de maneira intensa os olhos roxos de Ank. Ele a beijou, um beijo calmo, mas que foi ganhando ardência. Mú passou seu braço pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para si aprofundando o beijo.

Isitnefert ficou parada por muito tempo no corredor antes de decidir ir para o templo de Hathor. Estava confusa, jamais pensou que Shaka faria aquilo e daquele modo. Sempre era ela a dona da situação, mas dessa vez foi o virginiano que tomara as rédeas. Shaka foi para o quarto, suspirou aliviado ao ver que não tinha ninguém. Passou a mão várias vezes pelo cabelo querendo entender porque agira daquele jeito e porque falara aquilo: "Talvez descubra que posso agradá-la mais do que eles.", por Buda da onde tirei isso? É o que se perguntava. Isi mexia com ele, mas a esse ponto? Ao ponto de perder a cabeça e dizer uma insanidade daquela? Ao ponto de quase fazer amor com ela no corredor?

No templo dedicado a Seth...

O deus sorria sarcástico, fora muito fácil pegar o espelho de Tefnut, segurando-o caminhava para uma sala que ficava atrás do trono, a sala estava toda iluminada por tochas, na parede do fundo tinha esculpido o olho de Hórus. Os olhos estava no meio, com o djed logo abaixo e circundando-o sete espaços reservados as jóias. Para se chegar até lá tinha que passar por um estreito que tinha um lago em cada um dos lados. Seth passou pelo caminho e parando em frente a parede colocou o espelho no seu respectivo lugar.

- Djed de Osíris e espelho de Tefnut. Os próximos itens serão o cetro de Hórus e a balança de Maet.

- Senhor Seth.

- Sim Akin.

- Trago noticias de Uaset.

- Fale.

- Atena e seus cavaleiros resolveram ficar.

- Eles não serão problema.

- Parece que houve uma briga entre as portadoras.

- Quais?

- Ishitar e Isitnefert.

Os olhos de Seth brilharam por uns instantes.

- Isso perfeito. Ishitar é muito importante para mim e quanto mais ela se afastar deles melhor. Avise os outros, amanha iremos fazer uma visitnha a Akhenaton.

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... Isi agora terá problemas... no próximo capitulo os guerreiros de Seth serão conhecidos. Quanto a Ishitar ainda tem grandes surpresas...**_

_**Até**_


	8. Chapter 8: Conhecendo o Inimigo

**Respondendo as reviews do capitulo anterior**

**Calyeh**** - Se você gosta dos maus, prepare-se, os guerreiros de Seth são terríveis e não vão estar nem aí de bater em mulher.**

**Alice ****- È... nosso querido pingüim descobriu o amor, rsrsrs, mas ainda vai demorar para ele admitir isso. Para a decepção da nação ainda não teremos a cena pervertida do Mú com a Ank. Outro que também caiu nas garras do amor, é o nosso adorado Mask.**

**Flor de Gelo**** - Pois é... até os santos perdem a cabeça, isso ainda vai dar o que falar e o Kamus quem sabe ele caia na real. :D**

**Bom, sem demoras vamos ao capitulo.**

**Capítulo 7: Conhecendo o Inimigo **

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e quente. Na cidade as pessoas recomeçavam mais uma vez, mesmo com a destruição do dia anterior mantinham a esperança que um dia viveriam em paz. No palácio real Akhenaton e Atena tomavam café em uma das varandas da construção.

- Isto é muito grave Ton, acha que foi por isso que Ank perdeu o espelho?

- Não foi o único motivo, a regra para as portadoras são extremamente severas, mas temos que levar em consideração que Seth a cada dia está ficando mais forte.

- Ishitar?

- Não sei se é o problema maior - ele suspirou. - parece que tudo está a favor de Seth.

- Tudo vai acabar bem. - Atena pegou na mão dele.

- Não sei o que faria se não estivesse aqui. - ele segurou a dela entre as suas. - obrigado.

Isi levantou, passou a noite inteira acordada e se sentia muito mal. A cena de Shaka não saia de sua mente assim como a sensação do beijo. Olhando ao redor viu que apenas Tite ainda dormia.

- " Queria dormir tranqüila desse jeito...".

Arrumou-se e saiu. Ishitar levantara cedo e treinava numa área atrás do palácio, mesmo com a noite de sono ainda se sentia esquisita, aquele encontro com Seth mexera com ela de alguma forma. Lembrava constantemente de sua mãe e do dia que ela contara a verdade, verdade esta que não queria saber.

- "Não devo me preocupar com isso, meu único objetivo é destruir Seth" - pensou soltando uma bola de fogo.

Mú da varanda olhava a vista, mas pensava em Ank. Apesar de não ter acontecido nada na noite anterior, só de ficar algumas horas com ela nos braços valeu a pena. Ela era linda, gentil, educada, ingênua e essa última qualidade o fascinava, jamais pensou que pudesse existir uma pessoa assim.

- Enquanto eu estiver aqui, não vou deixar que nada aconteça a ela.

- A ela quem?

- Deba?! - exclamou a ariano corando.

- Me conta.

- O que... estava pensando em voz alta... só isso.

- Te conheço desde quando éramos pequenos.

- Estou apaixonado pela Ank. - disse sem encarar o amigo e de uma vez.

- Pela Ank?! - exclamou.

- Fale baixo.

- Desculpe, mas Mú... nós...

- Eu sei que vamos ficar aqui por pouco tempo e ela não poderá ir para o santuário. - tentou sorrir.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Ajudar o máximo que eu puder para que ela possa viver em paz. Farei de tudo para vê-la feliz mesmo sabendo que não ficaremos juntos.

MM que não dormia escutava a conversa, lembrou-se de Nefertari. Isitnefert pensou em ser a única que não conseguira dormir porem Nefertite também passou a noite em claro. Com o rosto virado fitava a rosa de gelo que Kamus a dera. Teve vontade de jogá-la fora, mas ponderou, era a única coisa que teria dele e não queria perder essa lembrança.

Ank fitava o teto, estava preocupada com o rumo que as coisas tomavam, sabia que não sentia apenas amizade por Mú e temia por isso. Seu cosmo havia sofrido uma pequena alteração que talvez não passasse despercebido por Osíris e isso era mal além do mais sua jóia tinha sido pega.

- " Não quero me afastar dele... mas tenho uma missão a cumprir... por Ré o que eu faço?"

Kamus acordando bem cedo foi para uma fonte de um dos jardins. A noite não tinha sido uma das mais tranqüilas, Nefertite não saia da sua mente. Sabia que tinha sido grosso com ela, mas não conseguia se desculpar. Achou que talvez a rosa a fizesse esquecer, contudo o efeito foi contrário, ela ficara com mais raiva.

- " Kamus de aquário sempre controlador da situação... dessa vez..."

Shaka tentava pela quinta vez meditar, mas não conseguia se concentrar. O único foco de sua mente era a insanidade que fizera na noite anterior. Admitia que ter Isi em seus braços foi uma sensação única e por isso estava com medo. Toda sua vida fora dedicada a Atena e Buda não possuindo espaço para o amor.

- " Ela está destruindo meu mundo."

- Oi Shaka.

- Mú...? - estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem notou a aproximação do amigo.

- Atrapalho?

- Não. - ele abriu os olhos sem perceber. - aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem... promete que não vai me mandar para nenhum dos seus infernos?

- Prometo. - respondeu o virginiano achando estranha a pergunta.

- Estou apaixonado por uma das portadoras. - disse rápido.

Shaka o olhou surpreso.

- Qual?

- A portadora de Tefnut. Ankhesenamon.

O cavaleiro de virgem continuou a fita-lo sem dizer nada, Mú já estava arrependido por ter dito.

- Por que está me contando isso?

- Por que é o único que está acima dessas coisas pode avaliar melhor.

- " Não estou acima disso." - pensou.

- Ela é uma portadora e eu um cavaleiro, além disso, somos de mundos diferentes. Eu vou voltar para o santuário e ela ficara aqui.

As ultimas palavras de Mú fizeram Shaka refletir, ele era um cavaleiro e Isi...

- O que eu faço Shaka?

Ele pensou por um momento tentando arranjar uma resposta, mas ela não veio. Não sabia o que responder, pela primeira vez não tinha resposta.

- Eu não sei Mú. - disse calmamente.

O ariano o olhou espantado.

- Shaka?

- Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para lhe responder isso. Não estou acima de tudo.

- Mas... - Mú o fitou, só agora tinha percebido que ele estava de olhos abertos e seu olhar era confuso, jamais o vira assim.

- Ela...quero dizer a Ankhesenamon... ela sabe que você gosta dela?

- Não disse diretamente. - o ariano corou.

- E ela sente o mesmo?

- Acho que sim.

- Que bom. - deu um meio sorriso. - " e eu sou um brinquedo."

- Shaka, está tudo bem? - indagou diante da expressão do amigo.

- Sim está tudo bem. Não vou lhe dar um conselho, você vai saber o que fazer.

- Obrigado. Vou deixá-lo meditar. Até mais.

- Até.

Shaka deu um longo suspiro e tentou se concentrar. Miro espreguiçava, não queria levantar, mas não tinha opção, tinha que enfrentar o que prepôs a fazer: conversar com Hatshe. Levantou, arrumou-se e saiu. Procurou-a por todo o palácio até que soube que ela estava num jardim perto de seu templo.

- " Sei que não tenho chances, mas não posso deixar que ela pense o pior de mim."

Já estava perto do templo de Maet quando ouviu vozes, para ser mais exato duas. Aproximou devagar e ficou surpreso com o que viu. Hatshe e Aiolos conversavam animadamente. Seu primeiro intuito foi bater no sagitariano, contudo limitou-se a observar.

- Obrigada por me ajudar.

- Não foi nada. - sorriu o sagitariano.

Momentos antes Aiolos andava perto do templo, Hatshe o viu e pediu que ele mudasse uma estátua de lugar.

- Está um pouco vermelho, sente e descanse.

- Não atrapalho?

- Claro que não.

Miro atrás de uma árvore tentava escutar, Aiolos percebeu a presença dele, mas não disse nada.

- Fico grata que tenham ficado para nos ajudar.

- Não podíamos abandoná-las com um problema tão grande.

- Agora que Ank está sem sua jóia enfrentaremos mais problemas. Osíris tenta disfarçar para não nos deixar preocupadas, acontece que sabemos que seu cosmo está diminuindo e com isso o poder das jóias também.

- Vamos ajudá-las.

Ela sorriu. Miro quase perdeu o controle, imaginou que Aiolos dissera algo a mais para ela. Não querendo admitir que sentira ciúmes saiu de lá, no meio do caminho encontrou com Isi.

- Oi Miro.

- Oi Isi.

- O que faz por aqui?

- Nada... só estava dando uma volta.

- Hum... por acaso viu Hatshe? Estou procurando por ela.

- Está em seu templo junto com o Aiolos. - respondeu um pouco com raiva, Isi percebeu.

- E porque não foi até lá?

- Por nada. Eu já vou.

- Miro. - Isi segurou o braço dele. - porque não mostra a ela sua preocupação? - falou no ouvido dele.

O escorpião não disse nada, não muito longe dali uma pessoa acompanhava a cena: era Shaka.

Ank havia acordado, mas ainda permanecia deitada. Estava se sentindo muito bem, a companhia de Mú na noite anterior tinha sido maravilhosa. Ver as estrelas em seus braços foi uma experiência que ela jamais iria esquecer.

- " Acho que gosto dele e muito." - pensou dando um sorriso. - " mas..." - seu sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a uma lagrima. - terei que escolher entre ele e Uaset e infelizmente... terei que escolher Uaset.

Estavam todos espalhados quando ouviram um estrondo. Hatshe chegou com Aiolos e Isi. Shaka e Miro logo depois. MM, Mú e Deba seguidos por Dite, Kanon, Shura, Tari, Ank e Tite. Por ultimo Ishitar, Aioria, Saga, Akya, Kamus e Dohko. Reuniram-se no salão do palácio.

- O que foi isso? - indagou Deba.

- Seth. - respondeu Ishitar.

- Portadoras. - Akhenaton chegou juntamente com Atena.

- Sabemos o que fazer. - Ishitar deu um passo a frente. - meninas.

- Eu também vou. - disse Ank.

- Mas Ank... - murmurou Tite e Mú.

Ishitar a olhou.

- Ank vai. Mesmo sem a jóia ela sabe se cuidar.

- Sim. - ela sorriu pela compreensão de Ishitar.

- Não vamos perder tempo. - disse Akya que começou a liberar seu cosmo, ela posicionou as mãos em paralelo na altura da barriga. Uma luz dourada começou a brilhar e no instante seguinte saiu do corpo dela um objeto em formato de estrela. Era de seis pontas envolta por um circulo.

Hatshe fez o mesmo processo da amiga porem com as mãos em paralelo na altura do peito afastando-as lentamente, de dentro de uma delas saiu uma balança, na junção da haste vertical e horizontal havia desenhado uma cabeça de leão. Isi estendeu o braço direito abrindo a mão, esta começou a brilhar, um cabo com arco onde tinha pequenas barras com disco de metal que quando agitadas produziam som, foi surgindo dela. Tite colocou a mão no peito e tirou um cetro, ele tinha 50 cm de altura e na ponta uma esfera maciça dourada tendo desenhado o olho de Hórus. Tari ergueu o braço esquerdo, da mão saiu um cetro e quando ela o pegou transformou em báculo quase do mesmo tamanho do báculo de Atena tendo na ponta um circulo e ao redor dele dez pontas de tamanhas variados imitando o sol. Ishitar posicionou a mão na altura do peito, sua ankh saiu. Todos os objetos eram em ouro. As armaduras cobriram o corpo delas.

- Prontas?

- Sim.

- Esperem vou com vocês

Akhenaton tomou a frente, já não era o regente de Uaset e sim a reencarnação de Osíris. Ele abriu o portão do seu palácio e saiu, seguido por suas portadoras, os dourados e Atena. Pouco a frente jazia uma figura imponente tendo ao lado sete homens que trajavam armaduras iguais. _( n/a: novamente criatividade para armadura zero, vão ser todas de um modelo só)_

- A quanto tempo Osíris. - disse em tom desdenhoso.

- Digo o mesmo Seth.

Sem dúvida ele era um deus, era alto, cabelos negros encaracolados, pele morena, traços finos e os olhos cor de âmbar. Tinha um olhar petulante, maligno e superior. Não tinha mais que 26 anos. Suas vestes também tinham porte. Usava uma túnica de linho bege, por cima um peitoral na cor preta, que tinha uma ankh gravada no centro. Um cinto marcava sua cintura, nos braços usava braceletes, pulseiras e sandálias em tiras. Os detalhes do peitoral, das ombreiras, a ankh, o cinto, os braceletes, as pulseiras e sandália tudo em ouro.

Ele fitou um ponto atrás das portadoras.

- Então é ela que é a filha de Zeus nesta época - sorriu. - a deusa grega Atena. Muito prazer. - fez uma reverência. - creio que eles devem ser seus protetores.

Os dourados tomaram posição.

- Não se preocupem sua deusa não é meu alvo. - olhou para Osíris e depois para Ishitar. - quero apresentar os meus guerreiros.

Os sete homens tinha olhares tão malignos quanto seu deus. Tomaram a frente. Os dourados tentaram sentir o cosmo deles, mas não conseguiram.

- Sou Kaimah e represento o ciúme. - sorriu de maneira sarcástica, sua armadura negra cobria todo o corpo e o elmo era em formato de presas de escorpião, tinha os cabelos pretos bem curtos e lisos, como era um sith seus olhos eram amarelos. Aparentava ter 20 anos e como sua representação era uma pessoa extremamente ciumenta, principalmente do favoritismo que seu irmão, Isoke, goza perante Seth.

- Sou Isoke e represento a inveja. - o rapaz tinha por volta dos 23 e era muito parecido com Kaimah diferenciando apenas a altura, ele era um pouco menor, mas não menos alto, seu cabelo era curto, liso e um pouco revolto. Isoke era uma pessoa invejosa de tudo e de todos, sentia até do próprio irmão, pois ele era o favorito de seus pais.

- Me chamo Hadimi e represento o deserto. - podia passar como um rapaz bondoso de 21 anos a julgar pela expressão serena do seu rosto, mas por baixo era traiçoeiro e mesquinho assim como o deserto. Os cabelos eram encaracolados curtos.

- Sadiki, represento a serpente. - tinha 25 anos, cabelos lisos da altura do ombro, olhar frio e astuto como uma serpente. Ao lado de Isoke é um dos mais fortes guerreiros de Seth.

- Sou Imotep e represento a guerra. - era um dos mais velhos contando com 30 anos, usava cabelo raspado. Seu principal divertimento era promover a guerra e contava sempre com o auxilio de Hawa.

- Me chamo Hawa e represento a desordem. - com um olhar bastante atrevido e perverso, fitou Ank. Tinha 23 e ao lado de Imotep promovia a desordem onde estava e em conseqüência a guerra. É arrebatado e não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer. O cabelo é anelado.

- Akin da traição. - soou uma voz fria. Ele era o mais velhos de todos contando com 42 anos, seu olhar era profundo e frio, apesar da idade seu rosto continuava jovem, os cabelos eram ondulados com algumas mexas acinzentadas. Devido a sua representação não era digno de confiança pois a qualquer momento podia trair, mas Seth não se importava com isso. Era o único que sabia do passado dele e tinha esse trunfo. Ainda conservava o jeito arrogante da juventude. Odiava profundamente as pessoas de Uaset.

- Soube que Atena devolveu o poder para a balança de Maet.

- Que eficiência das pessoas de Menefer. São boas informantes.

- Serei clemente se me der todas as jóias, pouparei a vida de todos.

- Por que acha que eu faria isso? - sorriu desafiando.

- Porque seu cosmo está enfraquecendo enquanto o meu aumenta. Preza muito a sua querida Uaset, acho que não queria vê-la destruída. - sorriu irônico.

- Seth. - o deus cerrou o pulso.

Ishitar passou a frente de Osíris e com o olhar orgulhoso que tinha fitou Seth.

- Espero que não tenha se esquecido de nós. - sorriu.

- Claro que não. - sorriu de volta. - como posso esquecê-la.

- Não lutaremos aqui.

- Diga o lugar.

- Fora da cidade. - disse Akya parando ao lado dela.

- Muito bem.

Uma fumaça negra encobriu os oito e eles sumiram.

- Akhenaton volte para o palácio. - dirigiu Ishitar a ele.

- Nós vamos com vocês.

- Não vão. - respondeu ríspida.

- Vamos sim. - disse Saga diante da maneira que ela falou.

- Vão ficar aqui e proteger Atena e Akhenaton. - disse Isi numa seriedade que até surpreendeu Shaka.

- Uaset é responsabilidade nossa. Somos portadoras não simples sacerdotisas. - disse Hatshe.

- Vão. - Akya foi andando na frente.

Shura queria segui-la, assim como Mú que queria ir atrás de Ank, pois detestou a maneira de como Hawa a olhara.

- Está certo. - disse Shura. - Vamos proteger os dois.

As portadoras foram saindo, Akhenaton conduziu Atena para o interior, os dourados os seguiram.

- É seguro deixá-las sozinhas? - indagou Afrodite.

O portão abriu.

- Ishitar! - exclamaram Akhenaton e Saga.

- Para garantir que não vão aparecer por lá, manterei vocês presos. - ela elevou seu cosmo, a ankh emitiu um brilho que encobriu todo o recinto. - proteção de Toth. - ela deu as costas e atravessou o portão.

- Ishitar. - Saga foi até o portão e tentou abri-lo.

- Não adianta. - disse Akhenaton. - é um encantamento, não vai conseguir abri-lo.

- Mas o senhor pode. - Mú estava bastante preocupado com Ank.

- Não, é uma magia do deus Toth, outro deus não tem o direito de quebrá-la.

Fora dos limites da cidade...

Os guerreiros de Seth estavam de um lado e as portadoras a alguns metros.

- Divirtam-se meus servos, mas sem machucá-las, só quero ver o nível delas.

- Como quiser.

Os sete caminharam até elas.

- Tomem cuidado meninas, principalmente você Ank.

- Sim.

Cada guerreiro de Seth já escolhera seu alvo. Kaimah foi em direção a Hatshe, Isoke escolheu Nefertari, Hadimi escolhera Nefertite, Sadiki caminhou para onde estava Akya, Imotep para Isitnefert, Hawa com um sorrisinho nos lábios para Ankhesenamon e Akin para Ishitar._ (n/a: como na fic " sete dias para uma eternidade", sou péssima para descrever batalhas então tenham paciência )_

- Então é a portadora de Toth.

- Fico lisonjeada por me conhecer. Em consideração a isso terá uma morte rápida.

Akin sorriu.

- É uma garota pretensiosa. Noto que tem um grande poder e não por ser portadora e sim por ser uma sith. Não deveria ir contra os seus.

- Não sou como vocês. Prepare-se.

Ishitar partiu para cima dele, o estilo de luta era semelhante e a luta seguia empatada. Um pouco distante, Hawa olhava Ank de cima em baixo.

- Pare de me olhar e lute.

- Não quero machucar esse corpinho lindo.

- Ora seu...

Imitando o gesto da portadora de Toth, Ank partiu para cima dele. Em posição Imotep e Isi se encaravam.

- Quer atacar primeiro? - sorriu Imotep.

- Tanto faz. - Isi devolveu o sorriso petulante.

- Então...

Imotep correu em direção a ela. Sadiki e Akya não perderam tempo começando o combate. Hadimi olhava serenamente para Tite que estava confusa. Ele não parecia ser servo de Seth.

- Tem belíssimos olhos verdes.

- O que...? - ela ficou surpresa.

- Lindos. - disse sorrindo.

- O-brigada...

Nefertari observava Isoke, sabia que ele era mais forte do aparentava ser.

- Sei que é a reencarnação da deusa Ísis, a julgar por isso tem um grande poder.

- Você também parece ser forte.

- Será uma honra lutar contra uma deusa.

Hatshepsut e Kaimah andavam em círculos a espera de um movimento em falso do adversário.

Imotep e Isi atacavam e defendiam, ambos eram bons.

- Quero experimentar o poder de Hathor.

- Já que faz questão.

Isi elevou seu cosmo, uma energia rosa começou a envolvê-la.

- Dança de Hathor!

Ela ergueu o sistro e o balançou, os discos de metais chocalharam. Linhas imaginarias saíram dele indo em direção a Imotep.

- Barreira.

Imotep abriu os braços, um circulo se formou ao redor dele, o seu interior era negro. O golpe de Isi atravessou por ele sem atingi-lo.

Akya lançou uma bola de fogo, Sadiki desapareceu.

- Onde está?

- Aqui. - o guerreiro de Seth apareceu diante dela e a queima roupa lançou um golpe. - esses truques não funcionam em mim.

- Então... - Akya deu um sorriso. - terei que usar a força.

Hadimi continuava a olhar Tite com a expressão sorridente.

- Não quero machucar você. - disse.

- O que?

- Dê-me sua jóia.

- Nunca.

Tite elevou seu cosmo e começou a disparar várias bolas de energia. Hadimi continuou parado, mas uma parede de areia surgiu diante dele bloqueando os ataques dela.

Nefertari segurava firme seu báculo, não queria mostrar seu cosmo logo de primeira.

- Divisão.

Tari multiplicou-se.

- Belo truque. Também posso fazer isso.

Isoke repetiu o mesmo processo. Ank continuava a atacar Hawa sem trégua, contudo ele apenas defendia.

- Nervosinha a gatinha.

- Idiota. - Ank deu um soco no estômago dele.

- Sua... - ele limpava o sangue da boca. - vai se arrepender por isso. - Hawa avançou nela.

Kaimah encontrando uma brecha deu uma rasteira em Hatshe e a acertou com um soco. A luta entre Ishitar e Akin seguia equilibrada, apesar da idade, ele era muito ágil.

- Estou impressionada com sua agilidade. - ela afastou.

- Obrigado Ishitar. Seth falou bem de você, gostaria de ver seu poder.

- Como quiser. - ela elevou seu cosmo. - Suprema intervenção. - juntando o cosmo nas mãos lançou seu golpe.

- Interessante.

Akin só elevou um pouco seu cosmo e sem grande problema segurou -o.

- Como...? - Ishitar estava surpresa.

- Já chega.

Olharam para onde vinha a voz: era Seth.

- Já se divertiram o bastante, vamos indo.

Os sete guerreiros sumiram da frente delas e apareceram ao lado do deus.

- Nos encontremos novamente.

Sumiram.

- Esperem!- gritou Ishitar. - droga!

- Vamos embora Ishitar. - disse calmamente Tari.

- Estavam brincando conosco!

- Vamos indo.

- Droga!

No palácio Akhenaton andava de um lado para outro.

- Elas estão demorando..

Nem acabou de falar e o portão principal abriu de forma violenta. Ishitar entrou, estava com raiva a julgar pela expressão do rosto dela, as outras portadoras seguiam atrás.

- Ishitar. - chamou Akhenaton.

Ela passava direto.

- Ishitar. - insistiu. - Ishitar.

Nem respondeu.

- Ishitar espere. - disse Saga.

Ela parou e virou. As portadoras e Akhenaton olharam incrédulos, Ishitar nunca obedecia, mas parecia que o cavaleiro de Atena exercia alguma influência sobre ela_.(n/a: sobre ela, sobre mim e em todas as mulheres rsrsr)_

- O que foi? - seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

- Como foi a luta? - perguntou.

- Seth está nos fazendo de idiotas!

- Ele queria testar nossos poderes. - disse Nefertari. - não pegou nenhuma jóia.

- Seth fez alguma coisa com você? - indagou Akhenaton.

Ishitar o fitou com um sorriso irônico, depois saiu sem dizer nada.

- Ishitar! - gritou o deus.

- Deixe-a, ela está com raiva. - Tari o segurou. - é capaz de botar tudo a abaixo.

- Odeio quando ela faz isso. - disse. - não sei de quem ela herdou essa " qualidade".

- Pois eu sei. - Atena deu um sorriso olhando para ele.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. - disse Isi. Normalmente quando passava perto de Shaka o olhava, contudo dessa vez nem o olhou.

O grupo aos poucos foi dispersando. Mú esperou que todos saíssem para conversar com Ank.

- Ank.

- Sim?

- Como foi?

- Foi como Tari disse, Seth queria testa-nos.

- Com quem lutou?

- Hawa.

- Ele não se atreveu a fazer alguma coisa com você? - lembrou da maneira como ele a olhou. - se ele tiver...

Ank o fitava surpreso, ele sempre fora tão calmo e agora parecia nervoso. Ela aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto da mesma maneira de quando se beijaram pela primeira vez.

- Ele não fez nada. Nem encostou em mim. - acariciou as pintinhas dele. - não se preocupe 'hedj'.

- Do que me chamou?

- De 'hedj'. Significa branco, é por causa do seu tom de pele.

- Ah... - ficou escarlate.

Ank aproximou mais, ia beijá-lo, contudo desistiu abraçando-o apenas. Mú notou isso.

- Vou ver se precisam de minha ajuda. - foi saindo.

- Tá. - resignou a apenas acompanhá-la com os olhos. - " o que houve?"

Ishitar seguia na frente bufando de ódio, o geminiano sabendo do jeito dela não se aproximou esperando que ela se acalmasse. Estava surpreso pelo ocorrido de mais cedo quando ela parou ao ser chamada por ele. Tite e as outras contavam a impressões que tiveram dos guerreiros de Seth. Kamus ouvia tudo atentamente, queria saber se Tite não tinha sofrido nada.

- E qual é o nível deles? - perguntou sem querer.

A portadora de Hórus o olhou.

- São fortes. - disse ríspida.

- Todos eles? - indagou Dite.

- Não sabemos - respondeu mais amável, o que deixou Kamus com raiva. - eles não nos mostraram seu verdadeiro poder.

Miro seguia atrás observando Hatshe que conversava com Aiolos e Deba. Shaka que estava no meio escutava a conversa de Isi com Kanon. Shura e MM observam Akya e Tari respectivamente. Num dado momento separaram. Miro reduziu o passo para que seus companheiros seguissem, assim que deu uma certa distância foi atrás de Hatshe. Ela estava com as outras.

- Hatshe.

- Sim. - disse virando.

- Posso falar com você?

- Diga.

As outras portadoras que estavam paradas olharam entre si.

- Nós vamos indo.

Miro esperou que elas saíssem.

- O que foi?

- Como... foi a luta? - indagou meio sem jeito.

- Normal.

- Não... aconteceu nada com você?

- Não. Eu tenho que ir com licença.

Ela estava saindo, mas Miro a segurou.

- Espera.

Hatshe o fitou intrigada. Seu olhar não tinha nada de perversão.

- Hatshe... eu...

- Fale.

- Fiquei preocupado com você... muito.

Ela ficou calada, surpresa demais para dizer algo.

- Sério. Eu me preocupo com você... da próxima vez deixe eu ir junto.

- Miro...

- Promete?

- Tá... eu preciso ir. - sorriu.

- Até.

Ela saiu, antes de virar o corredor olhou para trás Miro ainda a olhava. A portadora de Maet sorriu, ouvir de Miro que ele estava preocupado com ela foi a melhor coisa. O escorpião também sorria, já era um passo na tentativa de conquistá-la.

Em Menefer, os guerreiros estavam reunidos ao redor de Seth que estava sentado em seu trono.

- O que acharam? - indagou o deus a eles.

- Será uma derrota esmagadora. - disse Hawa. - Osíris está desprotegido.

- Não é bem assim Hawa. - tomou a palavra Akin. - está dizendo isso porque lutou contra a portadora de Tefnut e ela estava sem sua jóia. Elas não são tão fracas.

- Concordo com ele. - disse Imotep. - assim como nós elas não nos mostraram seu verdadeiro poder.

- Senhor Seth.

- Sim Sadiki.

- Por que há entre elas uma sith? Não deveria viver aqui?

- Ishitar é híbrida e foi criada em Uaset, por ironia do destino é uma portadora, mas não se preocupem. Ela não é um problema e sim a solução.

- E o que faremos agora?

- Simples Isoke, pegaremos o cetro e a balança.


	9. Chapter 9: Tudo que você quer

**Flor de Gelo**** – O Saga está conseguindo pequenos progressos, quem sabe ele consegue domar a fera. Rsrsr**

**Alice**** – Shaka está perdendo o controle da situação... ta todo mundo apaixonado e é aí que estar o problema, vai começar atrapalhar e as coisas podem ficar feias...**

**Vamos ao capitulo. **

**---------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8: Tudo que você quer **

Depois da refeição do meio dia as portadoras e os dourados reuniram em uma das varandas do palácio, de menos Ishitar, Saga, Akya e Shura.

- Qual será o próximo passo de Seth?

- Ele quer todas as jóias e não vai descansar enquanto não as ter.

- Cadê a Ishitar e Akya?

- Até parece que não conhece as duas. - disse Isi. - A Toth deve estar explodindo alguma coisa.

Isi estava sentada bem de frente para o virginiano porem hora alguma o olhou, era como se ele não existisse.

- Vou fazer as honrarias. - Tari levantou. - com licença.

Ela saiu sobre o olhar atento de MM. Ele esperou por um tempo e saiu. Como Isi dissera, Ishitar estava no lugar que costumava treinar, estava prestes a pulverizar uma arvore quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

- Não gaste sua energia a toa.

- Não me dá ordens! - ela puxou seu braço. - faço o que quiser.

- Esta bem. - o geminiano parou na frente dela a uma certa distância. - lute comigo, pelo menos irá treinar.

- Não quero lutar com você.

- Por quê?

- Saia, ou vão mandá-lo para Anúbis!

- Não teria coragem. - sorriu irônico.

- Não me provoque. - Ishitar começou a liberar seu cosmo.

- Então tente me mandar.

- Saga...

Nefertari ascendia o segundo incenso enquanto recitava uma oração.

- Com uma guerra lá fora ainda se preocupa em ascender isso para essa estátua esquisita?

- Para a sua informação, Máscara da morte de câncer...

- Pode me chamar de Giovanni. - disse cortando-a.

- Que seja, essa estátua 'esquisita' é a representação do nosso deus supremo Ré, poderia ter um pouco mais de respeito. - ela o olhou. - mas vindo de você sei que essa palavra não existe em seu vocabulário. - voltou à atenção para a estátua.

- Então estamos quites, pois educação não existe no seu. - retrucou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- O que quer? - indagou nervosa.

- Estava andando por aí.

- Pois vá passear nos jardins! Aqui não é lugar para isso.

- Quer me acompanhar? - deu um sorrisinho de segundas intenções.

- Prefiro ir para Anúbis! - gritou.

MM pareceu não ouvi-la, quando ela fechou os punhos, notou na mão direita um pequeno corte, praticamente imperceptível que talvez Tari nem mesmo o tenha percebido.

- Está machucada.

- O que..?

- Você se machucou. - ele aproximou dela e pegou em sua mão.

- Ei, me solta, eu não tenho nada.

- Olhe.

Ele mostrou o corte.

- Isso aqui não é nada. Posso ter machucado em qualquer lugar.

- Ou na luta. - disse sério, que a assustou.

- Já disse que não foi nada! Quer me soltar?

MM a olhava.

- Na próxima luta eu vou com você.

- O que?! - exclamou perplexa.

- Não vou deixar que encostem em você.

- Sei muito bem me defender! Sou Ísis esqueceu?

MM a soltou.

- Por isso mesmo. Não posso deixar que uma deusa tão importante se machuque. Seus deuses poderiam me castigar por isso.

- Vai me proteger só por que sou deusa?

- Por que mais a protegeria?É só por isso. - ele sorriu. - até mais. - foi embora.

Nefertari olhava para a porta incrédula.

Akya não tinha ido almoçar, estava no quarto sentindo uma forte dor no local que Sadiki a acertara. Não tinha comentando com ninguém primeiro pelo orgulho de ter sido ferida e segundo porque não queria preocupá-los com algo tão insignificante.

- Fui burra, não devia ter me descuidado.

Sentindo um pouco melhor levantou, eles poderiam desconfiar do sumiço dela apesar de saberem que confraternizações não eram de seu feitio. Sabia que eles estavam perto da sala de refeições e foi para lá que se dirigiu. Ela andava a passos lentos, ainda sentindo dor. Por um momento suas pernas bambearam e ia ao chão se não tivesse sido amparada. Olhou assustada para cima deparando com um par de olhos negros. Ficou desconcertada, de perto Shura era ainda mais bonito. Fitou por um tempo até que se deu conta que estava nos braços dele.

- Me solta. - disse ríspida.

Ele a soltou.

- Você está bem? - indagou preocupado.

- Estou. Não foi nada. - respondeu mais serena. - estou ótima.

Deu mais um passo, mas sentiu uma vertigem, novamente o espanhol a segurou.

- Isso não é bom.

- Estou bem.

- Precisa descansar.

Akya arregalou os olhos, Shura a carregara no colo.

- Onde é seu quarto?

- Me solta! Me solta! - começou a se debater. - me põe no chão.

- Não seja teimosa.

- Sabe que eu controlo o fogo, vou te queimar. - ameaçou.

- Não tem importância. - ele começou a andar.

- Estou avisando, me solta ou vai se queimar.

- Já disse que não solto. - falou sério.

Akya elevou a temperatura do corpo. Shura sentiu um leve ardor.

- Pare cavaleiro de Atena.

- Viro a esquerda ou a direita? - perguntou com tranqüilidade.

- Pare. - aumentou um pouco mais.

- Deve ser para a esquerda. Sabe, no lugar onde eu nasci faz muito calor - ele a olhou. - estou acostumado.

Ele sorriu. A portadora de Chu encantou pelo sorriso e aos poucos foi baixando a temperatura até voltar ao normal. Shura sorriu ainda mais, parecia que Akya tinha aceitado a ajuda dele.

- É a terceira porta. - murmurou.

Shura abriu a porta, o quarto das portadoras era muito bonito, seguia os moldes dos deles, mas estava decorado em três cores: rosa na esquerda, dourado no centro e preto a direita.

- Suponho que sua cama seja a de cor dourada.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Ele a deitou de forma delicada.

- Está bom assim?

- Sim...

- Agora descanse. Qualquer coisa a chamamos.

- Sim.

- Bom já vou indo.

Ele levantou e já estava quase saindo...

- Shura.

- O que?

- Obrigada...

- Não há de que. - sorrindo fechou a porta.

Akya também sorria, o simples contato fez com que sua dor sumisse. Shura era uma pessoa especial, não lhe restava dúvida, contudo tudo não passava de ilusão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria embora e tudo aquilo iria acabar.

Fora do palácio, Saga não parava de provocar Ishitar e ela por sua vez o atacava com toda voracidade.

- É só isso que consegue? - sorriu desdenhoso.

- Cala a boca! - gritou.

- "Isso Ishitar libera toda a sua raiva, vai se sentir melhor."

Esse era o plano dele, porem o cosmo dela aumentava cada vez mais e ele já não desviava com tanta destreza.

- " Ela vai me matar." - pensou.

Ishitar estava prestes a golpeá-lo quando de repente parou. Saga tirando os braços do rosto a fitou.

- Ishitar...?

Ela tinha o olhar vago e do nada sentou no chão.

- Ishitar? O que foi? - Saga aproximou.

Continuou com o olhar vago, mas sua mente trabalhava, lembrava de sua mãe e do tratamento diferente que ela e Akhenaton recebiam. Sentiu muita raiva, seus olhos brilharam em vermelho monetariamente e inconsciente elevou a mão para socar alguma coisa. Saga que estava perto acabou levando um soco.

- Uh.. - caiu sentando no chão. - você ficou maluca?

- O... que...? - indagou voltando a si.

- Isso é vingança.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você me bateu! Não foi um golpe justo.

Ishitar olhou o geminiano sentado no chão. Sentia se estranha, como que sua mente tivesse se afastado de seu corpo.

- Eu tenho que ir. - levantou e saiu correndo.

- Ishitar? Espera!

A portadora de Toth entrou as pressas no palácio indo direto para seu quarto. Sua cabeça rodava, as vistas estavam embaralhadas. Deitou na cama e não viu mais nada.

Akya se sentia bem melhor e dava pequenos passos pelo quarto. Aproximou de um móvel e abriu a primeira gaveta retirando uma caixinha de cor azul. Acariciou-a por um longo tempo sempre mantendo um sorriso nos lábios. A passos lentos voltou a sentar na cama onde colocou a caixa. Deu um longo suspiro antes de abri-la. Akya tocou timidamente seu conteúdo revelando uma corrente dourada com um pingente do mesmo material. O pingente era uma estrela de seis pontas rodeada por um circulo.

- O símbolo de Chu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uaset 5 anos atrás...

- Pai! Mãe! Cheguei!

- Akya! - exclamou uma senhora morena de cabelos negros lisos e olhos roxos que veio de encontro a ela.

- Mãe.

As duas deram um forte abraço.

- Já voltou Akya? - um senhor de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis a abraçou sorridente.

- Terminei parte do treinamento, posso me considerar a nova portadora de Chu, daqui um ano receberei a jóia e a armadura.

- Que bom. - sorriu a senhora.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de você, filha. Sei que protegera Uaset.

- Sim pai.

- Ya! Ya! - gritou um menino de cabelos cacheados e olhos roxos. Correndo a abraçou. - Ya!

- Oi Hakor. - ela brincava com os cabelos dele. - como você cresceu.

- Sabe Ya sou o garoto mais popular da escola. - disse todo contente.

- Por quê?

- Todos me respeitam porque sou irmão da portadora de Chu. - estufou o peito.

- E aposto que esta adorando isso. - sorriu, sabia que o irmão gostava de atenção.

- É bom ser tratado como alguém importante.

- Hakor... - ela colocou a mão na cintura.

- Trouxe um presente para mim? Trouxe?

- Hakor. - chamou a mãe. - sua irmã chegou agora, deixe-a descansar.

- Mas mamãe... - o menino fez beiço.

- Trouxe sim.

- Sério?

- Sim. - ela foi até o sofá e sentou. Hakor a acompanhou.

Akya tirou uma pequena caixa azul de sua sacola. O menino a fitava com curiosidade.

- O que é Ya? O que é?

- Não seja impaciente. - ela sorriu, sabia que o irmão era curioso. - tome. - entregou-lhe a caixa.

Hakor a abriu depressa.

- Oh... o que é isso? - tirou uma corrente com um pingente em formato de estrela envolto por um circulo.

- É o símbolo de Chu. Vai trazer proteção a você. Foi forjado no templo.

- Meus amigos vão morrer de inveja. - sorriu.

- Hakor... não é para isso que estou te dando.

- Brincadeira. Vou usar sempre. Obrigado Ya! - deu um abraço nela.

Akya ficou mais alguns dias em sua casa antes de seguir com o restante do treinamento. Despediu-se de seus pais, dizendo que no próximo ano voltaria como portadora de Chu, mas isso não aconteceu. Seis meses depois, os Sitis atacaram Uaset, Akhenaton conseguiu expulsa-los, mas uma parte da cidade havia sido atingida. Assim que soube qual parte era Akya correu para lá.

Parou na frente de sua casa, as janelas e portas estavam todas abertas, até aí tudo normal, pois sabia que seu pai gostava de tudo aberto, mas seu coração estava apertado. Entrando chamou por seus pais, não houve resposta, tudo estava num profundo silencio.

- Mãe...? Pai... Cadê vocês?

Olhou alguns cômodos e nada, faltava apenas a sala de jantar para olhar... Akya precisou escorar na estante para não cair, seus pais estavam caídos no chão com grandes marcas de violência.

- Pai... mãe... - seus olhos encheram de água, ajoelhou ao lado deles. - pai... mãe...

Não adiantava chama-los, estavam mortos.

- Hakor! Hakor! - gritou saindo correndo.

Akya subiu as escadas correndo indo direto para o quarto dele.

- Hakor...? - levou as mãos até o rosto. Aproximando ajoelhou ao lado do irmão que tinha as mesmas marcas dos pais. - Hakor... - ela começou a chorar. - por Ré... - notou que o irmão segurava algo nas mãos.

Akya cuidadosamente abriu a mão, ele segurava o pingente de Chu. Ela o pegou.

- Não pude salva-los... mas juro que vingarei de todos os sitis. - colocou o colar no pescoço e saiu.

Do lado de fora, Akhenaton, Ishitar e Nefertari a esperavam.

- A-kya... - ele aproximou.

- Estão mortos. - disse fria.

- Sinto muito. - disse Tari.

Ela não respondeu olhando fixamente para Ishitar.

- Vou acabar com sua raça.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akya olhou o pingente mais uma vez e depois de limpar uma lagrima o guardou novamente. Colocou na gaveta e saiu

Saga perguntava a todos por Ishitar, desistindo foi para o quarto.

- Onde estava? - indagou Kanon deitado em sua cama.

- Por aí.

- Estava com ela. - ele o olhou. - e essa marca no seu rosto?

- Ishitar me bateu.

- Te bateu? - sentou na cama.

- Foi sem querer.

- Saga, meu irmão querido. - Kanon levantou e com um sorrisinho critico foi até ele.

- Qual besteira está pensando em dizer?

- Você gosta da Ishitar?

- Quem? Eu?!

- Tem mais alguém aqui?

- Claro que não. Não gosto dela. Só a acho uma pessoa forte, passou por tanta coisa...

- Sei... - o geminiano balançou a cabeça.

- Tem um grande poder. É só isso. Ela tem um gênio difícil, não nos damos bem.

- E fica andando atrás dela, imagine se dessem bem.

- Não seja idiota. Não sinto nada por ela.

- Ta bom. Vou andar. - saiu.

Saga fitou a porta. Admirava-a por ser forte, mas era só isso.

- Kanon está pirando.

Num das varandas a conversa estava animada.

- Bom vou para meu templo. - Isi levantou. - até logo.

Shaka a acompanhou com os olhos. Realmente o beijo que ele lhe dera de surpresa tinha surtido efeito, não que essa fosse sua intenção, mas que veio a calhar. Finalmente Isi o deixaria em paz e poderia voltar a ser Shaka servidor de Atena e Buda. Como disse dias atrás, não precisava dela em sua vida. Isi caminhava a passos lentos, nunca foi de fazer meditação e rezar, nem para sua deusa protetora fazia isso, mas devido aos últimos acontecimentos tinha que faze-lo. Na luta sentiu que seu cosmo sofrera uma ligeira diminuição.

- "Não pode estar acontecendo... não comigo." - pensou entrando em seu templo.

Isi foi até um móvel e pegando dois incensos ascendeu um de cada lado da estátua de uma mulher com orelhas de vaca que estava sobre o altar _(n/a: uma das representações de Hathor é essa)._ Um aroma doce começou a invadir o local. Isitnefert ajoelhou diante da estátua, colocando o rosto ao chão.

- Minha cara senhora, sei que tenho sido uma péssima representante, mas venho até te implorar por vossa misericórdia em atender um pedido meu. - ela olhou para a estátua. - tire Shaka de Virgem da minha mente e do meu coração.

Miro sorria de orelha a orelha, pela primeira vez sentia-se feliz apenas por um sorriso. Normalmente já ia para os finalmentes, mas com Hatshe queria que fosse devagar. Ela não era como as várias mulheres com que quem saiu. Ela era diferente e essa diferença o fascinava. Conquistaria-a aos poucos mesmo levando o tempo que fosse.

- Por que está rindo desse jeito?

- Por que uma deusa me deu uma chance, Dite.

- Quem foi a desafortunada da vez?

- Hatshe. - respondeu não escutando a pergunta.

- Miro... Ela não é como as mulheres que costuma sair. Não brinque com ela.

- Não vou brincar. - disse tão seriamente que até assustou o pisciano. - Hatshe é um anjo, jamais brincaria com ela.

Afrodite o fitou incrédulo.

- Miro... esta apaixonado por ela?

- Eu?

- Sim você.

- Estou... acho que sim... ela é linda, gentil, carinhosa, prestativa,...

- Já entendi. Por Zeus! - exclamou. - Viverei para ver mais esse milagre. Miro e Kamus apaixonados. Que milagre!

- Kamus o que?! - quase engasgou.

Afrodite tampou a boca.

- Nada!

- Eu escutei muito bem. Que história é essa do picolé estar apaixonado.

- Esta história está espalhando... - murmurou. - se Kamus descobrir...

- Se não me contar eu conto para ele. - Miro cruzou os braços. - pode ir falando.

Vencido Afrodite contou tudo.

- Pela Tite? - levantou as sobrancelhas - ele tem bom gosto... a Tite é maior gost...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes.

- Se estiver mesmo, ele jamais vai admitir. Quanto mais depois do que ele falou. É orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas.

- Também acho, contudo se ele quer ficar de bem com ela não tem muito tempo.

- Por quê?

- Assim que essa guerra acabar vamos embora esqueceu?

Miro o olhou estático. Voltariam para Grécia.

- " Hatshe..."

- Miro o que foi?

- Nada...

- Não vai contar para ele?

- Não... morreu aqui... eu já vou...

Despediu e seguiu em frente, porem parou pouco adiante. Tinha esquecido completamente, desse "detalhe", não estavam na Grécia e sim em Uaset e em breve iriam embora.

Afrodite voltava para seu quarto quando encontrou Tite no caminho.

- Oi Tite.

- Oi Dite, estou indo para o jardim quer me acompanhar?

- Adoraria. - ele estendeu-lhe o braço.

Durante o trajeto conversaram sobre diversas coisas, mas Dite queria tocar num determinado assunto.

- Nefertite.

- Sim?

- Você sente algo pelo Kamus?

- O que?! Por que está perguntando?

- Por que quero saber. Não precisa esconder de mim.

- Eu...

- Notei isso desde o dia da dança.

- Gostava, é a palavra certa. Ele me disse coisas horríveis e sem motivo.

- Kamus às vezes é um grosso.

- E orgulhoso. Tentou me pedir desculpas, mas o orgulho falou mais alto.

- Está chateada com ele.

- Muito, mas é melhor que seja assim.

- Por quê?

- Vocês vão embora e alem do mais...

- Fale.

- Promete que não conta a ninguém?

- Sim.

Eles sentaram num banco.

- Existem leis sagradas para as sacerdotisas. Elas não podem sentir nada por homem algum a não ser amizade, tendo que permanecer virgens até a morte ou até que sejam substituídas. Por isso o contato é proibido, qualquer contato. O mesmo vale para nós portadoras com mais um agravante.

- Qual?

- As armaduras que usamos não passam de mera decoração, tanto que em um ataque mais forte ela pode despedaçar. Nossa fonte de poder é o nosso cosmo em conjunto com as jóias mantendo assim um equilíbrio. Quando Akhenaton possuía o djed mesmo que nosso cosmo estivesse fraco o poder da jóia continuava. - Tite fitou um ponto. - acontece que esse equilíbrio foi quebrado por causa do djed. Com isso precisávamos contar ao maximo com os nossos cosmos para suprir o poder da jóia, só que...

- Só que o que?

- A razão dessa proibição é para que as sacerdotisas não desviassem de sua missão mantendo seus cosmos concentrados ao maximo. - ela o olhou. - o equilíbrio já foi quebrado por causa do djed e está sofrendo por causa desse segundo fator.

- Quer dizer que...

- Se nos apaixonarmos nossos cosmos aos poucos vão diminuindo até desaparecer. O poder que restará nas jóias não será o bastante para derrotar Seth que a cada hora está ficando mais forte.

- Então... Ank...

- Não tenho certeza, ela passa muito tempo com Mú e parece que os dois se dão muito bem... acredito que isso contribuiu para que ela perdesse sua jóia.

- E as outras portadoras?

- Não notei nenhuma alteração.

- E você?

- Por enquanto... entende porque é melhor eu esquece-lo?

- Sim... - Afrodite lembrou de Miro. - "Miro!... será que Hatshe...?"

- O que foi Dite?

- Nada. - não poderia contá-la sobre Miro. - Então temos um possível problema.

- Sim. Creio que Akhenaton já desconfia disso.

- E o que acha que ele vai fazer?

- Não sei. Ele como Akhenaton só fará alguma coisa, se algo grave acontecer, quanto Osíris... quando ele assume a consciência de deus é meio radical. Se Ank perdeu a jóia porque se apaixonou pelo Mú é bem provável que Osíris vai afastá-la dele.

Ank tinha dispersado do grupo, queria ficar longe de todos principalmente de Mú. Estava tão distraída que nem notou a aproximação de alguém.

- Por que está aqui sozinha? - Mú a abraçou.

- Por nada. - ela se soltou dele.

O ariano a fitou intrigado.

- Ank, está acontecendo algo?

- Não. - encostou na mureta de proteção.

- Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

- Claro que não. - ela o olhou. - não está acontecendo nada.

Ank não conseguia encara-lo desviando constantemente o olhar. Mú pensou em ler a mente dela para saber o que estava acontecendo, contudo achou melhor que não. Ank contaria a ele no momento certo.

- Está certo. - ele debruçou na mureta. - Está calmo.

- Sim. - ela fez o mesmo gesto. - nem parece que Seth apareceu a pouco tempo.

- O santuário agora está assim, tudo tranqüilo, tudo em paz. Não parecendo em nada palco das guerras que enfrentamos.

- Foram muitas?

- Sim. Na ultima, a mais sangrenta de todas, nós morremos.

- Como?!

Meio assustada Ank se afastou um pouco, Mú apenas a olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não sou um fantasma, boba. Tempos depois Atena nos reviveu.

- Ah...

- Você não existe. - disse sorrindo.

Ela o fitou. Mú era uma pessoa muito especial, gostava do seu jeito, gostava de seu cheiro, gostava do seu olhar sereno, seu cabelo de uma cor que ela nunca tinha visto e adorava suas pintinhas. Seria tudo perfeito se vivessem no mesmo mundo, mas a realidade não era assim. Mú pertencia a outro lugar e pior, com o pouco tempo que lhe restava não podia demonstrar o tanto que ele era importante para ela. Talvez se isso acontecesse até a vida dele estaria em risco e não queria. Queria salvar Uaset, seu lar e a ele...

O ariano a olhava sem entender seu súbito silencio, sabia que algo grave estava acontecendo. Resignou apenas a lhe sorrir. Diante do gesto os olhos dela encheram de água.

- Ank... ?

- Mú. - ela correu e o abraçou. - me abrace bem forte. - começou a chorar.

Ele a abraçou.

- Estou aqui, não se preocupe.

Isi voltava de seu templo andava pensativa que nem percebeu a aproximação de alguém. Shaka a havia percebido e tentou permanecer indiferente. Isi o viu e para a surpresa dele, passou direto. O virginiano deu alguns passos, mas parou olhando para trás.

- "Finalmente entendeu..." - deu um meio sorriso, continuando seu caminho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bom a batalha entre as portadoras e os guerreiros foi fraquinha que eu sei, fiz isso porque eles apenas estavam se conhecendo, tanto que a maioria nem usou seus golpes e ficou mais no mano a mano, mas no próximo capitulo as coisas vão esquentar, os alvos de Seth vão sofrer um pouco, principalmente a ... surpresa. **_

_**Até lá!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Menefer

**Calyeh**** - **Desde a morte dos pais Akya se tornou uma pessoa fria... mas um certo espanhol vai acabar com essa frieza dela. Leis são leis e elas não vão querer desobedecer, pelo menos por agora... tadinhas... Ishitar está sofrendo influencia do Seth e como você disse Saga pode ajudá-la, afinal... é um perito no assunto. srsrsr.

Adoro a Ank e Mú também acho uns fofos.

**Alice**** - **Também morri de dó da família dela. Se prepare que tem mais coisa triste. Mú e Ank são um capitulo a parte. Shaka é outro, mas as coisas vão mudar... tanto ele como a Isi estão meio assustados com tudo.  
Obrigada por estar gostando da minha fic, prometo que não farei eles sofrerem ( não vou prometer isso rsrsr) quanto a Ishitar... xiiii... tem muita gente com raiva dela... 

**Flor de Gelo**** - **O Dite vai querer ajudar, apenas não sabe como vai (ainda). 

**Capitulo 9: Menefer: traição, desordem e guerra**

O sol escaldante castigava os moradores de uma pequena cidade a leste de Uaset, privados de fixarem residência perto do rio Loni tiveram que desenvolver uma forma de conseguir água para suas subsistência.

No inicio da imigração há cinco mil anos a população da Nova Uaset ou Thebas em antigo egípcio vivia tranquilamente adaptando-se bem ao clima da região. Trazendo as técnicas do seu planeta natal, desenvolveram uma tecnologia única e avançada em relação aos povos das regiões próximas. Suas construções eram admiradas, sua medicina avançada, sendo considerados um povo superior. Adoravam o deus Ré, a quem atribuíam sua criação e prosperidade. Houve o incidente entre Osíris, Hórus e Seth e esses dois últimos foram levados a julgamento e Ré determinou uma divisão dos poderes. Nesse momento o Egito começou a passar por tubulações, a paz, antes presente dava lugar a guerras constantes. Houve a separação dividindo o reino em dois: o baixo que ficaria sobre a proteção de Hórus e o alto Egito que ficaria sobre os cuidados de Seth. O deus revoltado com a decisão, pois ficara com terras desérticas, começou a influenciar seus seguidores e eles declaram guerra contra o baixo Egito, dominando-o completamente. A população do baixo nunca aceitou essa dominação, mas o estopim para as revoltas foi Seth se tornar deus dinástico subjugando totalmente Hórus. Por questões políticas Hórus foi nomeado deus supremo e com a construção da nova capital Mênfis ou Mennofer o culto a Seth foi limitado apenas ao alto de Egito, a área desértica. O baixo prosperou enquanto o alto sofria. Logo Seth foi esquecido pela maioria da população, o deus bondoso dera lugar ao deus cruel e maligno sendo visto pelos egípcios como um demônio.

Uma parcela da população não deixou de venerá-lo e deram as costas a religião egípcia. Julgaram um ultraje Seth ser esquecido dessa maneira. O baixo sabendo dessa inquietação e por medo que eles estabelecessem novamente o poder, começaram a persegui-los e muitos deles aniquilados sendo uma verdadeira caçada. Não pouparam crianças, mulheres e idosos. O direito a mumificação fora lhes negado, o que para os egípcios era o pior castigo. Sem o corpo preservado as suas almas não teriam como retornar. Os poucos que sobraram foram banidos para o desertoonde tinham que viver com a escassez de alimentos e água. Construíram um templo em sua homenagem a Seth, a cidade, chamada Menefer, uma alusão à antiga capital, começou a prosperar. Logo se tornaram tão poderosos quanto Thebas, nome dando em substituição a Mênfis, mas ainda precisavam se diferenciar, mostrar que eram independentes. Usaram a magia e modificaram a cor dos olhos para âmbar e passaram a ser chamados de sitis.

Na grande volta, seriam deixados para trás porem Seth ameaçando destruir a todos fez com eles fossem levados. O impacto foi inevitável tanto para os egípcios quanto para os Menerinos, mesmo tendo raízes em Uaset as diferenças logo surgiram o que dificultaram um pouco a adaptação. Uaset não sabia nada sobre os sitis e aos vê-los julgaram que os olhos amarelos eram por causa da miscigenação assim como os azuis e verdes. Porem a verdade sobre suas origens e seus cultos foram revelados ao governante que não hesitou em expulsá-los. Foram levados para uma região afastada e longe do rio Loni. Novamente submetidos à escassez de provisões. Fundaram Menefer sendo totalmente leais a Seth. O deus nunca se contentou por ter perdido o poder para Osíris, mas sozinho não conseguiria vence-lo, quando oferendas foram feitas a ele viu aí a oportunidade perfeita. Usaria esse ressentimento dos Menerinos contra Uasetinos.

Esse ódio de ambas as partes foi sendo distorcido e aumentando ao longo dos séculos.

Menefer não era menos bela que Uaset, com suas construções em granito, a cidade reluzia. Grandes palácios e templos eram ricamente decorados, dezenas de estátuas do deus Seth podiam ser vistas em todo canto da cidade.

No centro da cidade ficava a construção mais importante. Rodeada por quatro grandes obeliscos separados por quatro grandes estátuas jazia o templo de Seth, construído todo em granito branco, com imensos portões e magníficos jardins. Ali era o centro do poder, toda ordem partida dali deveria ser obedecida e os Menerinos as cumpriam na intriga.

As amplas janelas aliviavam um pouco o calor, sentados em torno de uma pequena mesa, quatro homens faziam suas apostas, um deles segurava um quadrado e olhava fixamente para os outros.

- Estão prontos? - sorriu de forma irônica.

- Joga logo essa porcaria! - gritou o homem de cabelos bem curtos.

O que segurava o quadrado o soltou. Na sala apenas o barulho do quadrado batendo sobre o chão era ouvido. O pequeno objeto parou, os homens prenderam a respiração. A face voltada para cima mostrava a figura de um pássaro.

- Ganhei! - gritou o homem de cabelos bem curtos.

- Para Anúbis você e seu jogo!

**- **Cadê seu espírito esportivo Isoke. - sorriu zombeteiro.

- Fique calado Kaimah!

- Eu quero revanche. - disse Hawa.

- Então vamos, mas desta vez eu jogo a pedra.

- Como quiser.

Hawa passou a pedra para Sadiki. Alheio ao jogo, Akin observava a cidade.

- Eles não se cansam desse jogo estúpido.

- Garotos, Imotep. - continuou a fitar a cidade.

- Hoje está muito quente e as nossas fontes...

- Dependemos da enchente do Loni, só assim a água chega até nossos reservatórios, mas parece que esse ano vai demorar.

- Será tudo resolvido quando derrotarmos Osíris. Tomaremos Uaset, nosso povo vai ser levado para lá e esse problema não existirá mais. Não teremos mais secas e o nosso povo não morrerá de sede e de fome.

- Será um dia memorável... a queda de Uaset.

- Sim. - Imotep passou a fitar a cidade. - Qual será o nível delas?

- Não são tão fracas, mas ganharemos facilmente.

- E aquela hibrida? É um ultraje que ela lute contra os seus.

- È revoltante, mas tenha a certeza, eu mesmo a punirei por isso.

- Ganhei de novo! - gritou Kaimah.

- Está trapaceando!

- Sorte eu diria. Seth está ao meu lado.

- Ora seu... - Isoke partiu para cima do irmão.

- Ei. - Hadimi que observava o jogo entrou no meio. - controlem-se.

- Não se meta! - gritou os irmãos. - esse assunto é nosso.

- Agiu como um idiota diante da portadora. - disse Kaimah.

O rosto sereno de Hadimi aos poucos foi desaparecendo, alguns grãos de areia começaram a surgir.

- " Tomara que quebre ele." - pensou Imotep vendo a cena.

- Já chega. - Akin parou entre Hadimi e os irmãos. - aqui não é lugar para isso.

- Falou o papai. - Hawa disse desdenhoso. - coloca eles de castigo.

Akin lançou-lhe um olhar frio, Hawa calou-se.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar Hawa. E vocês parem com isso.

Isoke soltou o irmão.

- Temos assuntos mais importantes que brigas por jogo. - disse. - deveriam se preocupar em como vão conseguir as jóias.

- A única coisa que preocupa é a hibrida. - disse Isoke.

- Ficou contra seu povo e carrega o sangue de Uaset. - Imotep disse com desprezo. - dupla traição.

- Não é isso que me preocupa. - o guerreiro da inveja retomou a palavra. - tem alguma coisa naquela garota que me incomoda. Ela não é uma sith qualquer.

- Claro que não, é uma das sitis mais bonitas que vi. - sorriu Hawa.

Os seis o olharam atravessado.

- Mais um comentário - Akin aproximou dele. - vai dar um passeio no caos.

- Tá, já calei.

O guerreiro da traição saiu.

- Que cara nervosinho. - Hawa respirou aliviado.

- É por que não viu quando ele fica nervoso. - disse Sadiki. - não queira ver.

- Deixe-o. Vamos a mais uma partida? - Kaimah segurava a pedra.

Akin foi para seu quarto, não que estivesse cansado, mas as vezes sentia-se velho demais e totalmente sem paciência para ficar no meio deles. Dava-se mais ou menos bem com Imotep e Sadiki e odiava Hawa, por ele parecer com ele nos tempos de juventude. Tempos esses que queria esquecer para sempre.

- "Por que depois de tantos anos, essas lembranças voltaram para me perturbar? - pensou. - desde aquele dia minha vida se tornou um inferno." Juro que destruirei Uaset. - Akin guardava uma magoa profunda de Uaset principalmente de uma pessoa.

A família de Akin era tradicional e influente em Menefer, desde pequeno foi treinado para se tornar sacerdote no templo de Seth, o pai nunca mostrou abertamente a sua aprovação de seu filho seguir a vida religiosa, mas era tradição na família que a cada geração um membro tornasse sacerdote. Akin aceitou de bom grado. Quando completou dezoito anos foi aceito no templo como o mais novo sacerdote de Seth. Seguia a risca os preceitos e tendo grandes poderes se tornou um sacerdote respeitável. Seus pais morreram pouco tempo depois, mas a tempo de verem isso. Sua vida seguia tranqüila até o dia que foi convocado a ir até Uaset.

-----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------

- Mandou me chamar excelência? - Akin ajoelhou.

- Sim. Você tem sido um dos sacerdotes mais dedicados.

- Tudo para servir Seth.

- Por isso vou encarregá-lo de uma missão.

- Diga senhor Rezo.

- Quero que vá até Uaset.

- Uaset?!

- Sim. Ouvi dizer que as jóias dos deuses apareceram.

- As sete jóias?

- Não sei se todas, mas a de Toth e a de Ísis já apareceram alem do boato que o nascimento de Ísis estaria próximo.

- E o que o senhor que eu faça?

- Descobrir se tudo isso é verdade. Seth ainda é um bebê, mas devemos nos preparar.

- Quando parto?

- Hoje a noite.

E assim o fez. O jovem de cabelos ondulados, feições finas e olhos de âmbar partiu rumo a Uaset.

-------------------------------------------------------FIM FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

Hawa já tinha perdido cinco seguidas, cansado do jogo resolveu andar pelo templo, mas tinha lugar certo: a área reservada para as sacerdotisas. Enfrentou alguns problemas por isso, inclusive com Seth, contudo a recompensa era válida. Sempre conseguia o que queria não importando os meios. Era assim desde criança.

Seus pais levavam uma vida modesta e não podiam lhe dar tudo que queria. Por isso logo cedo começou a se envolver com jogos e descobrindo seu dom começou a utiliza-lo em beneficio próprio. Arrumava confusão e depois apostava que ganharia da pessoa. Usando seu poder, sugava a energia do oponente deixando-o mais fraco. Não que precisasse disso, pois herdara do pai o porte físico, fazia porque gostava de vê-los por baixo. Conheceu Imotep num desses lugares e como gostavam da balburdia tornaram se amigos apesar da diferença de idade.

Imotep vinha de uma família de posses, tinha mais um irmão, mais velho, por isso o pai o deixou um pouco de lado dedicando ao outro para que ele assumisse seu lugar nos negócios. Contando só com o apoio da mãe, o qual era submissa ao marido, Imotep começou a andar em más companhias. Roubar e extorqui eram seus divertimentos, mas seu divertimento maior era usar seu dom contra as pessoas. Tinha a capacidade de transportar sua alma para o corpo de outra pessoa e domina-la. Um dia conheceu Hawa, num jogo de cartas, o guerreiro da desordem descobriu essa pequena trapaça.

----------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK ---------------------------------------------

- Nihan seu burro! - gritou um homem jogando as cartas sobre a mesa. - jogou as cartas na hora errada!

- Ah...?

- Foi um prazer jogar com os senhores. - disse recolhendo o dinheiro.

Os perdedores saíram xingando tudo e a todos.

- Vamos dividir a grana. - disse o companheiro de Hawa.

- Calma...formamos uma dupla, mas nem nos apresentamos formalmente. Sou Hawa.

- Din. Dividi a grana.

- Em três?

- Três? Somos só nos dois.

- E seu amigo ali. - apontou para o fundo do estabelecimento. - sou muito bom nas cartas, mas Nihan é um excelente jogador. Não conseguiria vence-lo se seu amigo não intercedesse.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Chame-o se quiser ver o dinheiro. - disse perdendo a paciência.

- Dê-me logo! - Din tocou no braço de Hawa, aos poucos foi sentindo-se fraco.

- Se não quiser cair vá chamá-lo.

- Estou aqui. - apareceu diante deles um homem alto e de cabelo raspado. - sou Imotep. - disse sentando.

- Hawa. - estendeu a mão. - obrigado pela ajuda.

- Então percebeu? É muito esperto garoto.

- Parece que você controla a mente da pessoa. - ele contava o dinheiro.

- Não exatamente. Minha alma entra no corpo dela.

- Interessante. Por que me escolheu como parceiro? - dividia o dinheiro.

- Vi que apesar da idade é experiente, somado ao seu dom. Suga a energia das pessoas.

- Sim. - fez três montes. - aqui está a parte de vocês.

- Por que não trabalhamos juntos?

Hawa o olhou. Sempre gostou de agir sozinho, mas talvez uma parceria com Imotep lhe traria vantagens.

- Fechado. - estendeu a mão. - Menefer que nos aguarde.

--------------------------------------------------- FIM DO FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

Tornaram-se bons amigos, sempre aplicando golpes, até serem descobertos por Seth.

------------------------------------------------------------ FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

Voltavam de mais uma das suas, com o saldo de um estabelecimento destruído, várias homens caídos e uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Andavam solitários por uma rua comemorando a 'boa sorte' da noite.

- Ninguém pode ir contra nós Imotep! - gritou Hawa. - somos os maiorais.

- Temos inteligência meu caro amigo.

- E um dom muito precioso. - disse uma voz.

Hawa e Imotep deram um passo para trás ao virem a figura de um homem coberto por uma capa negra.

- Quem é você? O que quer? - Hawa deu um passo a frente.

- Sou um amigo de vocês.

- Amigo? - Imotep segurava o amigo para que ele não avançasse. - o que quer?

- Fazer um convite a vocês Hawa e Imotep.

- Como sabe nossos nomes?

- Sei da existências suas desde que nasceram. São predestinados.

- Predestinados?

- A servirem o deus Seth.

- A Seth? Está nos confundindo amigo. - sorriu Hawa. - não somos sacerdotes. Adeus.

Hawa passava por ele, mas sentiu suas forças serem sugadas, quase foi ao chão.

- O que fez comigo? - apoiou-se num muro.

- Seth tem o poder de sugar a energia dos outros e ele entregou esse dom a você. Assim como você Imotep - o homem o olhou - tem o dom de entrar no corpo das pessoas. Sete dons entregues a sete pessoas.

- Como sabe disso?

- Seth antes mesmo de encarnar escolhe sete homens para serem seus guerreiros. Nesta era, vocês dois são um desses escolhidos.

- Brincadeira, não é?

- Querem ser fortes e ter seus nomes escritos na historia por serem os guerreiros que juntamente com Seth derrotaram Osíris e Uaset?

Os dois se olharam.

- No fundo sabem que é verdade. Sabem que nasceram com uma missão. A de servir Seth e ter a gloria eterna.

- Quem é você? - indagou Imotep um pouco confuso.

O homem tirou o capuz que envolvia seu rosto. Olhos vermelhos, cabelos anelados vermelhos e uma tatuagem de escorpião na testa.

- Seth...?

Os dois ajoelharam.

- Aceitam serem meus servos e juntos destruir Uaset?

- Será uma honra. - responderam os dois.

----------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Atravessou rapidamente o pátio restrito as sacerdotisas. Com um sorriso pervertido aproximou da sala onde elas se banhavam. Abriu a porta lentamente para certificar se a sacerdotisa mestre não estava.

- " Aquela velha saiu."

Olhou ao redor, apenas três sacerdotisas estavam presentes.

- " Quem vou escolher... - havia uma de cabelos curtos, outra médios cacheados e outra cumprido liso. Escolheu essa ultima. - será ela."

Entrou sem cerimônia e antes que elas pudessem gritar estavam caídas, apenas o "alvo" permanecia intacta.

- Olá gracinha.

- Quase foi morto da ultima vez, não tem vergonha?

- Sou um guerreiro de Seth, posso tudo.

- Se não sair vou gritar.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. - rapidamente Hawa a puxou para si puxando os braços dela para trás.

- O que quer?

- Pergunta idiota.

Ele aproximou mais dela e a beijou. A sacerdotisa rebatia, mas ele era mais forte e a segurava firme.

- Me solta.

- Por que não fica quieta.

- Vá para Anúbis! - conseguindo se soltar deu um tapa nele.

- Sua vadia. - ele a prendeu de novo. - vai se arrepender por isso.

Hawa estava prestes a dar lhe um tapa, mas parou.

- Não é em você que quero bater... é naquele portadora. - sorriu malicioso. - ela que será meu brinquedo.

A porta abriu-se violentamente.

- Meu palpite estava certo. - disse Imotep. - Seth está chamando, a diversão vai começar.

Algum tempo depois o aviso que Seth havia aparecido soou. Tite apareceu acompanhada de Afrodite. Shura ao ver Akya lhe sorriu, ela virou a cara, Ank chegara junto com Mú, mas depois se afastou dele. Tari e Isi nem olharam para MM e Shaka. Hatshe parou ao lado de Miro. Ishitar apareceu em seguida, sem dar atenção a Saga.

- Vamos. - disse.

As portadoras vestiram suas amaduras e preparavam para sair.

- Nós vamos com vocês. - disse Saga dando um passo à frente acompanhado por Miro, Mú, MM, Shura, Shaka e Kamus.

- Não precisa. - disse Hatshe. - vamos conseguir.

- Hatshe tem razão. - afirmou Ank. - fiquem e protejam Atena e Osíris.

- Nós vamos. - disse Shura que olhava para Akya.

- Que seja. - Ishitar deu nos ombros. - venham.

Os dourados, as portadoras, Atena e Akhenaton olharam para ela incrédulos. Ishitar não era o tipo de pessoa de aceitar ajuda.

- Mas Ishitar... - murmurou Hatshe.

- Deixe-os ir. - sorriu.

- " Está fácil demais." - pensou Saga. - " o que pretende Ishitar."

- Vamos nós sete vocês fiquem e protejam os dois. - disse Mú a Aldebaran.

- Tudo bem.

O lugar escolhido dessa vez fora a leste da cidade numas ruínas que ficavam perto do rio.

- Espero que tenham se recuperado portadoras. - disse Akin a frente do grupo. - Seth nos deu ordens para não voltarmos sem as jóias.

- E será o que faremos. - Hawa sorriu não tirando os olhos de Ank.

Os dourados pararam pouco atrás das portadoras, vestindo as armaduras preparavam se para o combate.

- Vamos mandá-los para o submundo deles. - disse MM socando a mão.

O canceriano deu um passo, mas foi impedido, havia uma barreira.

- Mas o que...

- É uma barreira. - disse Mú colocando a mão nela.

- Ishitar nos trancou. - disse Saga olhando para portadora que vinha na direção deles.

- Isto mesmo. Deixei que viessem, mas não vão lutar.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa Ishitar. - Saga a encarou contrariado. - podemos ajudar.

- Sei que sim Saga. - Nefertite parou ao lado dela. - mas é melhor ficarem aí.

- Estão em desvantagem. - falou o aquariano.

- Não estamos. - respondeu ríspida.

- Ficaram aí.

Ishitar e Nefertite uniram-se as outras.

- Mulherzinha detestável. - disse MM, que recebeu um olhar mortal de Saga.

- Temos que contentar a observar. - Mú procurava por Ank.

Shaka e Miro sentaram numa pedra sem tirar os olhos de Isi e Hatshe. Vendo que não podiam fazer nada os outros também sentaram. Portadoras e guerreiros eram observados por eles. Shura examinava Sadiki, ele parecia ser mais forte que aparentava. MM fitava Isoke, sabia que Tari era forte, mas tinha um mal pressentimento. Miro estava receoso, Kaimah parecia um guerreiro sem escrúpulos. Apesar da indiferença de Isi, Shaka estava preocupado com ela. Mú acompanhava cada olhar de Hawa sobre Ank e isso o deixava nervoso. Saga observava Akin, Ishitar era forte, mas Akin não seria fácil. Kamus tentava permanecer indiferente, mas algo dentro dele dizia que Hadimi era muito perigoso apesar da cara santa dele.

_(n/a: as batalhas...sete batalhas T .T ... queria pedir um favor a vocês, mandem sugestões, criticas, opiniões sobre a descrição das batalhas isso vai me ajudar muito.)_

- Vamos terminar logo com isso. - disse Ishitar segurando a ankh.

As sete separaram. Isoke e Tari se encaravam.

- Infelizmente não mostramos nossos reais poderes, deusa Ísis.

- Concordo.

- Então...

Isoke começou a liberar seu cosmo, ao redor dele apareceram várias bolas de energia que foram em direção a Tari.

- Divisão.

A portadora de Ísis dividiu-se em quatro, as quatro formaram uma barreira que repeliu o ataque. Ficaram dispostas ao redor dele mirando seus báculos.

- Intervenção divina.

Dos báculos saíram quatro esferas douradas que foram em direção a Isoke.

- Idiota.

Apenas elevou seu cosmo, as bolas foram lançadas longe. Akya e Sadiki estavam apenas no combate corpo a corpo.

- Você é muito boa portadora de Chu.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Que tal usarmos o poder que temos? Seria muito mais interessante.

- Solaris. - disse.

A estrela sumiu das mãos de Akya, aparecendo na frente de Sadiki. Segundos depois dezenas delas apareceram ao redor dele.

- O que...?

As estrelas se uniram, formando uma redoma que o envolveu por completo. De repente a temperatura dentro dela começou a subir.

- A temperatura vai subir até morrer ou se entregar. O que prefere?

- Isso não me assusta. - Sadiki deu um soco na redoma, esta diminuiu de tamanho.

- Se mexer ela diminui. - sorriu. - devolva o espelho de Tefnut.

O guerreiro das serpentes começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça?

- Acha que isso vai me deter? - uma luz negra começou a envolve-lo. - Há!

A redoma começou a trincar, até partir em vários pedaços.

- Como...?

- Presas da serpente!

Dos dedos de Sadiki saíram vários raios duplos que perfuram os braços e as pernas de Akya. Do outro lado, Isi tinha dificuldades em atingir Imotep por causa da sua barreira.

- Não consegue Isitnefert? - sorriu irônico.

- Cale-se! Dança de Hathor!

O golpe de Isi passou pela barreira, mas não a atravessou.

- O que... - ela recuou um passo.

- Que tal provar do próprio veneno. - Imotep uniu os braços.

O golpe da portadora de Hathor voltou atingindo-a.

Ishitar e Akin também se enfrentavam em luta corporal. Depois de desferir alguns golpes, entre eles de fogo a portadora de Toth recuou alguns metros. Akin a observava sorrindo.

- Vou tirar esse sorrisinho logo, logo. - ela começava a se irritar.

- Será?

Akin olhou para o chão e sorrindo deu dois passos a frente.

- Está um bonito dia não acha?

- Pare de dizer bobagens e lute.

Ishitar foi para atacá-lo, mas não conseguiu se mexer.

- Âhn...

- Está presa Ishitar.

- Como?

- Olhe sua sombra.

Devido a posição do sol, a sombra dela estava virada para o lado de Akin e ele estava parado em cima dela.

- Posso controlar a pessoa através da sombra toda vez que estou sobre ela.

- O que?

- Vamos brincar.

Akin apontou o dedo para ela disparando vários feixes de luz, ela impossibilitada de se mexer recebeu o ataque.

Ank e Hawa estavam apenas no corporal, ele as vezes conseguia imobiliza-la, contudo Ank se esquivava. Em uma delas deu uma rasteira nele.

- Luta muito bem. - ele sorria sentando no chão.

A portadora de Tefnut não disse nada, desde que começara a luta sentia-se estranha, como se suas forças tivessem sendo sugadas.

O combate entre Hatshe e Kaimah seguia empatada, até ele conseguir atingi-la.

- Ah!

- Estou decepcionado Maet. Pensei que fosse uma adversária forte.

- Não me subestime. - ela levantou. - balança da justiça.

- Hum... - Kaimah apenas elevou seu cosmo parando o golpe de Hatshe.

Desde o inicio dos combates Hadimi permanecia parado olhando para Tite.

- Se prefere morrer sem lutar o problema é seu. - Tite ergueu seu cetro. - luz de Hórus.

Do céu caíram vários raios de luz sob Hadimi, este porem tinha desaparecido.

- Onde... - ela olhava ao redor.

- Aqui.

Brotando da areia Hadimi apareceu diante dela.

- Seus olhos são lindos e os quero para mim. - o rosto outrora bondoso ficara maligno, ele disparou um golpe a queima roupa.

Na barreira os dourados já estavam de pé impacientes pelo rumo da batalha.

Ishitar levantava com dificuldade, seus braços e pernas sofreram poucos arranhões devido à armadura que usava.

- Me surpreendeu Akin, não esperava por isso. - ela pegou a ankh.

- Vai usar seu golpe?

- Suprema intervenção!

Ishitar depois de concentrar uma grande quantidade de seu cosmo disparou contra ele.

- Fraco. - Akin esticou a mão no intuito de pará-lo mas...

Não foi apenas uma bola de energia mas três seguidas uma da outra. Ele recebeu o impacto sendo arremessado para longe.

- Isso Ishitar. - comemorou Saga.

Ao lado Ank respirava com dificuldade.

- Estou vendo que está cansada, cara Ankhesenamon.

Limitou a olhá-lo.

- Aposto que nem imagina o por que. - sorriu.

- O que fez comigo?

- Tenho o poder de sugar a energia dos meus oponentes. Enquanto lutávamos absorvia a sua e posso usa-la contra você.

- " Então é isso." - pensou.

Hawa tinha absorvido grande quantidade de sua energia e sem o espelho não tinha condições de usar seu ataque mais poderoso.

- Vamos Ankhesenamon ataque.

- " Pense Ank" - ela olhava-o fixamente. - se ele absorve tudo...já sei.

A portadora de Tefnut ergueu a mão, pesadas nuvens surgiram no céu, Mú e os outros na barreira olharam para o céu. Descargas elétricas caiam ao redor de Ank, cinco no total, que circulavam ao redor dela.

- O que está fazendo querida?

- Vai ver daqui a pouco.

Os raios juntaram concentrando nas mãos dela, Ank as uniu e lançou seu ataque.

- Tempestade elétrica.

- É inútil. - o corpo de Hawa foi envolvido por um circulo. - absorção.

- Isso. - comemorou Mú entendendo o plano dela.

Hawa recebeu a descarga soltando um grito de dor, mas... aos poucos a luz amarela da energia foi sendo absorvida por ele.

- Como...?

- Esse tipo de coisa não me atingi ao contrário sinto que estou mais forte.

Nefertite levantava, um vento soprava transportando a areia.

- Sabe portadora de Hórus, eu controlo a areia. - sorriu maldoso. - posso fazer o que quiser com ela, até um tumulo para você, mas por enquanto vou apenas me divertir. - o rosto dele ficou perverso.

Uma grande quantidade de areia começava a encobrir o lugar onde eles estavam. Tite tentava ver, mas não conseguia, começou também a tossir e respirar com dificuldade.

Hadimi mexeu com a mão, uma nuvem de areia deslocou da direita para a esquerda. A nuvem passou por ela, funcionando como laminas.

- Ah!

Continuando ele mexeu com a mão da esquerda para direita, de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima. Escutando os gritos dela sorria satisfeito. Na barreira a cada grito de Tite, Kamus ficava nervoso.

- Nefertite... - estava com os punhos cerrados.

- Vamos ver o estrago. - disse Hadimi desmanchando a nuvem.

Quando o aquariano viu Nefertite, deu um soco na barreira, seu estado era deplorável: sua armadura estava toda cortada e onde não tinha proteção sangrava. Sentindo-se sem forças caiu de joelhos.

- Acho que fui bondoso ainda está de armadura. Vou arrancá-la.

Desta vez a rajada de areia veio de todos os lados atingindo em cheio Tite. Ela soltou um grito.

- Nefertite! - gritou Kamus.

Ank e Ishitar que lutavam olharam para ela.

- Tite! - gritou Ank.

- Devia prestar atenção na nossa luta.

- Como..?

- Tempestade elétrica.

Hawa uniu as mãos delas saíram uma pequena bola de energia que acertou em cheio Ank. Foi ao chão.

- Desgraçado... - Mú o olhava com ódio.

Ishitar olhava para Ank e para Tite.

- Suas amigas são resistente. Principalmente a que esta lutando contra Hadimi - disse Akin. - já era para ela estar morta.

- Cala a boca!

- E olha que ele nem usou seus golpes mais fortes.

- Tite...

Nefertite foi ao chão. Seu estado era critico com vários ferimentos pelo corpo, sem forças soltou o cetro.

- O cetro de Hórus. - sorriu. Com um movimento da mão o cetro veio rolando até o pé dele. - Seth ficará satisfeito.

Ela continuava caída.

- Não pode morrer agora. A brincadeira só começou. - disse Hadimi com escárnio.

Na barreira Kamus cerrava o pulso, a temperatura aos poucos foi abaixando.

- Parece que não vai se levantar então darei o golpe de misericórdia. Morra Nefertite!

Hadimi disparou seu golpe.

- Nefertite! - gritou Kamus.

Houve uma grande explosão.

- Uma portadora a menos.

Os dourados já sentiam frio por causa de Kamus, pequenos flocos de neves caiam... a cortina de poeira aos poucos foi abaixando...

- Não pode ser... - murmurou Hadimi incrédulo.

- I-shitar. - disse Saga.

A portadora de Toth meio ajoelhada segurava Tite com uma mão e com a outra esticada havia criado uma barreira.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo.

- Terei a honra de matar a portadora e a traidora!

- É o que pensa.

- Não esqueça de mim Hadimi. - disse Akin aproximando. - Ishitar é minha.

- Vamos acabar com as duas logo.

- Como quiser.

Na barreira os flocos aumentaram. Não era só Kamus que estava preocupado, Saga também estava por causa de Ishitar, sabia que ela não iria agüentar o golpe dos dois.

- Laminas de areia.

- Mar do caos.

Ishitar expandiu seu cosmo, os golpes se chocaram e a principio estavam equilibrados, porém a barreira dela foi recuando.

- Não vão encostar nela. - disse Saga elevando seu cosmo. - Explosão...

- Morram portadoras! - gritou Hadimi.

Ishitar e Tite seriam atingidas...

- O que... ?

A portadora de Toth sentiu um poderoso golpe passar rente a ela acertando Akin e Hadimi. Olhando para trás, viu Saga que tinha destruído a barreira.

- Saga?

- Não vão encostar nela. - disse, parando ao seu lado. - você esta bem? - ele a olhou.

Apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. Sentiu alguém mexer, era Kamus que pegara Tite no colo e a levava. O aquariano olhava o estado em que ela se encontrava, estava muito ferida e possivelmente inconsciente.

- " Tite".

- Ka-mus... ? - ela abriu um pouco os olhos.

- Estou aqui.

Procurou por um lugar onde ela estaria a salvo, deixou-a perto de algumas ruínas.

- Kamus...

- Fique aqui, não demoro. - acariciou o rosto dela e saiu.

Hawa aproximava de Ank que estava acordada, mas não conseguia levantar.

- Se eu fosse você não daria nem um passo.

Ank olhou para trás.

- Mú?

- O cavaleiro de Atena veio ajudá-la? - sorriu com desdém.

O ariano parou ao lado de Ank e ignorando o comentário abaixou e a pegou no colo.

- Como você esta? - indagou bem sério.

- Bem.

- Vamos embora.

- Esperem, não vão fugir.

Hawa partiu para cima deles, de repente parou, não conseguindo se mexer.

- O que? Não consigo me mexer.

- Um conselho, - o ariano o fitou. - não chegue perto dela. - e dando as costas saiu.

Hadimi e Akin levantavam.

- Foi por...

Hadimi parou de falar ao sentir um cosmo agressivo aproximando, Akin olhava espantado para o céu, pequenos flocos de neve caiam em pleno deserto! Os dois olharam para o dono do cosmo, Kamus caminhava em direção a eles. Parou perto de Saga e Ishitar.

- Ishitar, cuide dela.

- Sim... - normalmente retrucaria, mas ao ver a expressão do rosto dele e o cosmo carregado de ódio ponderou.

- Está bem mesmo? - Saga estendeu a mão a ela.

- Sim. - um filete de sangue escorreu pela testa.

O geminiano estreitou o olhar e virou imediatamente para Akin.

- Vá. - disse apenas elevando seu cosmo.

- Sim. - ela se afastou.

Saga parou ao lado de Kamus, os guerreiros de Seth os encaravam.

- Não me importo com o outro, mas ele é meu. - disse Kamus fitando Hadimi. - vai se arrepender por ter tocado nela.

- Tudo bem. - Saga deu um sorriso malicioso. - é o outro que me interessa.

- Acham que podem nos vencer? - Hadimi sorriu sarcástico.

- Tenho certeza. - respondeu Kamus.

Akin fitava Saga, sabia que ele não era um homem comum. Kamus abriu a mão uma bola de gelo apareceu.

- Vai ter o prazer de conhecer o gelo antes de morrer. Pó de diamante!

Saga não disse nada, concentrou seu cosmo e soltou a 'explosão galáctica' em Akin.

Os dois ataques foram em direção a eles que não tiveram chance de defesa, desapareceram.

- Ainda estão vivos. - disse Saga.

Kamus ficou calado, retirando-se. Silenciosamente foi até Nefertite que consciente conversava com Ishitar, Ank e Mú. Ele agachou diante dela.

- Como se sente?

- Esta tudo doendo, mas estou bem. - ela sorriu.

Kamus odiava quando ela sorria daquele jeito, com se tudo estivesse bem. Nefertite soltou um gemido e em seguida desmaiou.

- Tite! - gritou Ishitar e Ank.

- Vamos embora. - Kamus a pegou no colo.

Mú carregou Ank e Ishitar foi andando, não permitiu que Saga a carregasse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n/a: Bom, a parte que fala de Menefer ficou enorme e deve ter ficado um pouco confuso, até eu me confundi. Parte da história realmente aconteceu. Aquelas guerras entre o baixo e alto Egito servirão para unir a nação. E sobre os cultos de Seth e Hórus também é verdade, até os sitis são verdade. Eu só peguei a história e dei uma pequena adaptação.**

**Como são sete batalhas, achei melhor separar, próximo capitulo a luta das outras portadoras.**


	11. Chapter 11: Menefer I

_**Atendendo aos pedidos:**_

**Nome - apelido - dourado - deus que representa - inimigo **

**Ankhesenamon** - Ank - **Mú** - portadora de Tefnut - **Hawa, guerreiro da desordem**

**Hatshepsut** - Hatshe - **Miro** - portadora de Maet - **Kaimah, guerreiro do ciúme**

**Ishitar **- -- - **Saga** - portadora de Toth - **Akin, guerreiro da traição**

**Isitnefert **- Isi - **Shaka** - portadora de Hathor - **Imotep, guerreiro da guerra**

**Nefertite** - Tite - **Kamus** - portadora de Hórus - **Hadimi, guerreiro do deserto**

**Nefertari** - Tari - **MM** - portadora de Ísis - **Isoke, guerreiro da inveja**

**Akya **- -- - **Shura** - portadora de Chu - **Sadiki, guerreiro da serpente**

**Flor **- _Infelizmente saíram sim Flor, os dois não são tão fracos assim. Os outros dourados vão ficar bastante preocupados inclusive o MM. Como tinha falado parte da história é verdadeira, só acrescentei algumas coisas._

**Calyeh** - _Até eu fiquei doidinha para escrever isso, lê dezenas de textos que contavam a história, de maneiras diferentes, fiquei o sábado a tarde lendo, relendo, lendo de novo até fazer uma coisa coesa. Vai inventar história complicada dá nisso. Quanto aos flashbacks queria que os guerreiros tivessem um passado, afinal eles vieram de algum lugar. Quanto ao jogo nunca vi uma turma brigar tanto, eles se odeiam e para fazer um se danar só falta a oportunidade rsrsrs. Nenhum deles mostrou verdadeiramente seu poder, principalmente o Hadimi, o que ele fez com a Tite não foi nem um terço, os outros também são muito fortes, __os douradinhos vão penar com eles_

**Alice** - _Se você leu uma duas vezes, imagine eu... li umas 10 vezes para entender, mas achei que a rixa entre eles merecia ser contada, não surgiu do nada. Nem imagina o que o Kamus vai fazer... está in love... rsrs. Ank e Mú, um capitulo a parte. Ishitar e Saga nem se falam... altos acontecimentos nesse capitulo... e tristes conclusões..._

**Capitulo 10: Menefer: traição, desordem e guerra I**

Inicio da luta...** ( Tari, Isi, Hatshe e Akya)**

**-** Pensou que esse simples ataque funcionaria em mim, Ísis? - sorriu Isoke.

Ela não respondeu.

- Verá o que é poder. - Isoke elevou seu cosmo e atacou.

Nefertari ergueu seu báculo assim como suas copias criando uma barreira.

- O que...

O ataque de Isoke atingiu-as em cheio, Tari foi ao chão.

Akya tentava levantar, o local onde havia recebido as perfurações sangrava.

- Miserável.

- Acho que esqueci de dizer. - sorriu Sadiki. - injetei veneno em você. Logo sentira dormência nos braços e nas pernas.

- Não será o suficiente para me deter. - sentiu a perna dormente, mas não demonstrou.

- Que tal mais algumas perfurações?

Isi levantou, jamais imaginou que Imotep pudesse usar seu ataque contra ela.

- Enquanto tiver minha barreira você nunca poderá me atingir.

- È o que veremos. - ela elevou seu cosmo. - dança de Hathor.

Novamente o ataque dela passou por Imotep sem atingi-lo. Outra que levantava era Hatshe.

- Por que não se rende e me entrega a balança?

- Nunca!

- Serei então obrigado a usar a força e um detalhe não terei compaixão por ser mulher.

Um poderoso ataque foi em direção a Hatshe. Ela tentou segura-lo, mas em vão.

Na barreira os dourados já estavam de pé impacientes pelo rumo da batalha.

A portadora de Ísis, firmando no báculo levantou.

- Tenho que admitir que é mais forte que imaginei. - sorriu, o que deixou ele e MM intrigado. - Intervenção divina. - o báculo emitiu uma luz amarela.

Sadiki atacou, porem...

- Solaris. - varias estrelas cercaram o corpo de Akya, protegendo-a.

Imotep sorria ao ver Isi ajoelhada.

- Por que insiste Isitnefert? Nunca poderá me atingir.

Ela o olhava.

- " Enquanto ele tiver essa barreira meus ataques serão inúteis." - pensou.

Hatshe levantou com alguns ferimentos.

- Antes de tirar a balança de você, vou brincar um pouco. - deu um sorriso maldoso.

Na barreira Miro já estava de pé impaciente.

- Paralisação. - disse apontando o dedo para ela.

- O que...? - Hatshe não conseguia se mexer.

Kaimah aproximava lentamente dela.

- Primeiro vamos nos livrar dessa armadura.

Ele parou na frente dela, colocou a mão aberta na altura da barriga e elevou seu cosmo.

- Hatshepsut! - gritou Miro.

A portadora de Maet olhava estática para Kaimah, houve um breve silencio, logo foi ouvido o barulho de algo se partindo. A armadura dela trincou e em segundos espedaçou-se. Hatshe caiu de joelhos.

- Que armadura mais frágil... - sorriu. - você é tão frágil quanto ela?

Sem piedade ele lhe deu um soco fazendo-a arrastar.

Limpando um filete de sangue Hatshe levantou, contudo ainda não podia se mexer.

- Vai entregar a balança?

Apenas o fitou. Kaimah caminhou até ela, formando em uma das mãos uma bola de energia.

- Miserável! - Miro dava socos na barreira.

Perto dali a batalha seguia dura para Isi. Pensava em algo para atacar Imotep, mas o grito de Miro chamou sua atenção.

- Hatshe. - olhou para a amiga.

Shaka na barreira ainda permanecia sentado, porem foi levantando aos poucos quando viu que Imotep iria atacar Isi e ela distraída olhava para Hatshe.

- Preste atenção na luta. - Imotep lançou uma bola de energia.

Nesse momento Kaimah atingiu Hatshe em cheio, ela foi jogada longe.

- Hatshe! - gritou Akya.

- Deveria se preocupar com você, logo seu corpo estará paralisado. - sorriu Sadiki e aproveitando deu um soco nela.

- Akya! - Shura ao lado de Miro tentava destruir a barreira que por sua vez tinha sua temperatura diminuindo.

Tari correu os olhos no campo. Akya, Isi e Hatshe estavam caídas.

- " Preciso fazer alguma coisa." - pensou.

- Está pensando em ajudar suas amigas? - indagou Isoke com desdenho.

- Talvez.

Na queda Hatshe havia derrubado a balança.

- Veja o que eu encontrei. - Kaimah a pegou. - será um belo presente para Seth.

- Devolva. - disse ainda caída no chão.

- Devolver? - agachou ao lado dela. - olhos roxos do povo legítimo de Uaset... Seth vai exterminar sua raça e a primeira a cair será você, Hatshepsut.

Kaimah a pegou pelos cabelos e lhe deu uma seqüência de socos.

- Hatshe! - gritou Miro.

Os dourados já sentiam frio por causa de Kamus, pequenos flocos de neves caiam o único que continuava impassível era MM.

- Para arrematar. - o guerreiro do ciúme formou uma bola de energia. - adeus portadora de Maet.

Ele atirou a queima roupa, sendo acertada, Hatshe foi arrastada para as margens do rio. Da cintura para cima ficou submersa.

- Irá morrer afogada. - sorriu.

- Hatshe! - Isi tentou correr até ela, mas foi atingida por Imotep.

Shaka já estava de pé ao lado de Shura e Miro. Hatshe ficou por algum tempo debaixo d'água e a julgar que estava paralisada não conseguiria levantar porem... levantou.

- Cof.. cof.. - tossia cuspindo água.

A roupa era uma mistura de água com sangue, os cabelos estavam bem rentes e tinha alguns hematomas pelo corpo.

- " Hatshe." - o escorpião sorriu aliviado.

- Ora conseguiu se levantar.

Ela respirava ofegante.

- Vou jogá-la no rio assim não terá chance de escapar.

Um poderoso ataque partiu para Hatshe, que mesmo recuperando o controle de seu corpo não conseguia se mexer. Na barreira Miro desesperou.

- Proteção de Ísis!

- O que...? - Kaimah recuou um passo.

Ísis estava parada na frente de Hatshe segurando seu báculo. Ela tinha sido tão rápida que nem Isoke viu quando ela se distanciou.

- Tari? - MM levantou e foi para perto dos amigos.

- Você está bem Hatshe?

- Sim...

- Pelo que vi o incompetente do meu irmão não conseguiu acabar com você.

- Digo o mesmo. - Isoke aproximou.

- E a jóia?

- Ainda não peguei. - disse olhando-o com ódio pelo comentário.

- O que está esperando?

- Um ataque em conjunto.

- Vamos mandá-las para Anúbis.

Na barreira os flocos aumentaram.

- Morram. - gritaram os dois.

- Proteção de Isis.

Os dois ataques se uniram atingindo a barreira de Tari. Um ataque de Isoke ela conseguia parar, mas em conjunto com Kaimah não agüentaria por muito tempo. Acabaram sendo acertadas, Tari caiu de lado e Hatshe no rio.

- Hatshe! - gritou Miro batendo na barreira. MM apenas olhava com ódio para Isoke.

Nessa hora a barreira se rompeu. Akya e Isi olhavam para o rio temerosas, sabiam que Hatshe não sabia nadar.

- Uma se foi. - sorriu Kaimah.

Miro correu até o rio e pulou.Olhava para todos os lados contundo a água turva dificultava a visão. Ascendeu seu cosmo e aí pode vê-la. Nadando mais rápido segurou a mão dela.

- "Hatshe."

O escorpião se livrou de algumas algas que a mantinha presa e envolvendo-a em seus braços elevou seu cosmo. Na beira do rio todos estavam preocupados. Logo Miro saiu da água trazendo-as nos braços. A deitou no chão e sem hesitar fez respiração boca a boca. _(n/a: tive que comentar... eu quero me afogar!!)_

Aos poucos ela foi voltando, cuspindo água, estava consciente, mas seu estado era critico.

- Hatshe.. - ele a olhou.

Ela apenas sorriu para depois ficar inconsciente.

Miro a segurou em um dos braços olhando com ódio para Kaimah.

- Salvamento heróico. - sorriu irônico o guerreiro.

- Merecia a Antares, mas vou deixar que sofra primeiro.

Miro apontou o dedo para ele, sua unha cresceu e ficou vermelha.

- Agulha escarlate.

Três feixes de luz vermelha foram em direção ao Kaimah, as agulhas perfuraram o ombro, a coxa esquerda e a canela direita.

Shura parou na frente de Akya.

- Shura? - ela olhou para cima.

Shura a fitou, ela estava ferida.

- Vai se arrepender por cada perfuração. - disse olhando para Sadiki. - Excalibur!

Isi limpava o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca. Sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

- Shaka?

O virginiano de olhos fechados não disse nada apenas passou a frente dela.

- A barreira... - murmurou Isi.

- Saga a destruiu.

- Volte para perto dos outros.

Não disse nada, pegou seu rosário e lançou o ' Tesouro do céu.'

Tari de pé segurava o báculo. MM aproximou.

- Eu acabo com ele. - disse parando ao lado dela.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda.

- E quem disse que estou ajudando? - a olhou, ela tinha alguns cortes - Só quero me divertir um pouco.

Engoliu seco.

- Mais um cavaleiro de Atena. - disse Isoke.

- O cavaleiro que vai te mandar para o inferno. - levantou o braço. - ondas...

Neste momento Isoke sumiu, assim como Imotep e Sadiki que desapareceram antes de receberem os ataques de Shaka e Shura.

- Gostaria de lutar com você. - disse Kaimah a Miro. - mas tenho que levar esse presentinho a Seth. - sumiu.

- Miserável.

Miro tomou Hatshe nos braços e partiu para perto dos amigos.

Shura voltou o olhar para Akya e ajoelhou na sua frente.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... não precisa ter vindo. - disse.

Shura apenas sorriu, sabia o quanto ela era orgulhosa.

- É um covarde. - disse MM. - fugiu.

Tari segurando seu báculo foi saindo.

- Devia me agradecer. - disse segurando o braço dela.

- Por quê? Não fez nada. - se soltou.

Shaka olhava para onde Imotep estava.

- Você está bem? - indagou sem se virar.

- Estou. - disse saindo.

O virginiano limitou-se a acompanhá-la. No caminho encontraram com Ank nos braços de Mú, Ishitar ao lado de Saga e Tite inconsciente nos braços de Kamus.

- Hatshe...? - Ishitar foi até ela.

- Está só inconsciente. - disse Miro.

- Tite...? - Isi aproximou. - ela... - ficou perplexa pelo estado da amiga.

- Sofremos uma derrota humilhante! - gritou com ódio Akya.

- Vamos embora. - Isi passou a frente.

Ela se sentia uma derrotada, mais duas jóias tinham sido pegas e duas portadoras feridas. Shaka se intrometeu na luta e ainda seu cosmo... Outra que se sentia assim era Nefertari. Não pode fazer nada para ajudar Hatshe. Ishitar julgava-se uma inútil, não conseguira manter a barreira, não impediu que as jóias fossem levadas e duas portadoras estavam feridas.

Mú olhava Ank adormecida, estava acontecendo algo e o culpado era Hawa. Miro culpava-se pelo estado de Hatshe, disse que iria protegê-la, mas não conseguiu. Saga seguia atrás de Ishitar, sabia que se sentia culpada e queria fazer algo por ela. Shaka e Shura limitaram-se a observar suas portadoras. Kamus com Tite nos braços vibrava de ódio. Hadimi pagaria caro pelo o que tinha feito a 'sua Tite.' MM seguia ao lado de Tari, não demonstrou, mas havia ficado preocupado com ela.

Menefer...

Seth no seu trono sorria satisfeito.

- O cetro de Hórus meu senhor. - disse Hadimi ajoelhado estendendo o objeto até ele.

- A balança de Maet meu senhor. - Kaimah fez o mesmo gesto de Hadimi.

- Muito bem. - o deus pegou os dois objetos. - fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Terão seus nomes gravados na história.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu os dois.

- Quanto a vocês, espero que se espelhem neles e tragam o mais rápido as outras jóias.

- Sim meu senhor. - responderam Akin, Imotep, Sadiki e Isoke em tom respeitoso, mas sentindo um ódio mortal dos outros companheiros.

Seth levantou indo para a sala onde guardava as jóias. Parou em frente ao olho de Hórus e colocou o cetro e a balança em seus respectivos lugares.

- Djed de Osíris, espelho de Tefnut, cetro de Hórus e Balança de Maet. Tudo meu.

O djed ao centro começou a liberar uma luz dourada, logo os outros objetos também começaram a emitir tal luz. O cosmo de Seth reagiu e parecia aumentar a cada segundo.

- Isso. Logo os poderes das sete jóias serão meus e aí sim poderei ter o poder maximo.

Em Uaset...

- Tite! - exclamou Afrodite. - por Zeus!

- Nefertite! - Akhenaton aproximou. - o que houve? - ele olhou para Kamus, mas depois fitou Hatshe nos braços de Miro. - Hatshe, por Ré!

- Hatshe. - Aiolos com Atena aproximaram.

Os dourados ficaram preocupados, pelo estado de Tite, Hatshe, Ank nos braços de Mú também estava ferida. Em condições melhores somente Tari e Ishitar.

- Rápido levem-nas para a ala de cura.

- Sofremos uma grande derrota! - gritou Ishitar que estava calada há algum tempo. - Seth pegou mais duas jóias.

As portadoras abaixaram o rosto.

- Acalme-se Ishitar. - disse o deus. - vá cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Dane-se! - gritou saindo depois que socara uma pilastra. - dane-se! - Saga a seguiu.

Akhenaton deu um suspiro longo, imaginava o estado de Ishitar e nem a repreendeu, pois no fundo ela tinha razão.

- Vão - disse.

Kamus, Miro e Mú seguiram para ala. Isi deu um longo suspiro e sentou no chão.

- Está tudo bem Isi? - indagou Tari agachando diante dela.

- Está.

Isi fechou os olhos, aos poucos foi tombando para trás.

- Isi! - gritou Tari.

- Não se preocupe. - o virginiano a tinha segurado - ela só está dormindo.

- Deve estar cansada. - disse Akhenaton.

- Vou levá-la.

- Tem um quarto na ala norte. Tite depois vai para o quarto, é melhor cada uma dormir em um.

- Sim.

- Vou ajudá-las. - disse Tari.

- Não Nefertari, precisa descansar. MM, por favor, leve-a até o quarto.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

- Eu?! - exclamou MM.

- Sim. - respondeu sem entender.

- Não precisa Akhenaton, vou sozinha.

- MM leve-a. - disse sem entender a gravidade da situação.

Nefertari foi à frente seguida por ele.

- Vou para meu quarto.

- Vá cuidar de seus ferimentos primeiro Akya e é uma ordem. - falou antes que ela retrucasse.

A sala de cura era ampla com vários leitos dispostos paralelamente e separados por biombos.

Miro colocou Hatshe na cama, ela tinha acordado, mas não disse nada. Logo os trabalhos começaram, duas jovens puseram as mãos sobre ela, uma luz dourada saia delas indos para os ferimentos. Hatshe observava Miro discretamente, notou que hora nenhuma ele olhou para as meninas.

- Está sentindo dor? - indagou diante do olhar dela.

- Não...

- Desculpe por não ter feito nada... prometi que iria cuidar de você...

- Não tem porque se culpar. - ela pegou na mão dele.

Ele sorriu.

- Pronto senhorita Hatshepsut, seus ferimentos estão curados.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos preparar seu banho. Com licença.

As duas saíram, Miro deu uma rápida olhada o que não escapou aos olhos de Hatshe.

- Por que não vai atrás delas? - indagou com raiva, olhando para a porta.

- Atrás de que? - fez cara de desentendido.

Hatshe fechou a cara. O escorpião deu um sorriso, esta irritação dela era bom sinal.

- Ficou ciúmes?

- Não diga bobagens. - ela o olhou. - Ciúmes de você? Por qual motivo? Nenhum.

- Pois saiba senhorita. - ele aproximou do ouvido dela. - você é linda, ainda mais...

- Mais o que? - não acreditou nas palavras dele.

- Se me deixar ir tomar banho com você.

Ela arregalou os olhos e se fosse possível estaria roxa de vergonha. Miro riu do constrangimento dela.

- Seu pervertido! - deu um tapa nele.

- Ai.

Ao lado, Ank também tinha despertado e conversa com Mú.

- O que foi isso?

- Miro dizendo alguma besteira.

- Ah...

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim. Estou pronta para outra.

- Dá próxima vez eu mesmo lutarei contra aquele sujeito. - cerrou os punhos o que não era de seu feitio.

- Não lutará nada. Vai ficar aqui. - disse séria.

- Ank...?

- Não quero que encoste nele.

- Ank? - Mú a olhou incrédulo. - por que está defendendo-o?

- Por nada. Vou tomar um banho.

Levantou e saiu. Akya recebia os últimos cuidados quando viu Ank passar apressada. Deu um longo suspiro, parecia que ela tinha percebido que seu cosmo não era mais o mesmo. Não só o dela estava alterado, o de Tite e Isi também estavam.

- "Ate o meu." - pensou.

- Oi.

- Shura? O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver se está bem.

- Estou. Pode ir cavaleiro de Atena. - disse seca.

Shura a olhou entristecido.

- Desculpe pelo incomodo. Já vou.

Saiu. Akya sentiu-se mal por isso.

Shaka seguia o trajeto, Isi dormia profundamente. Chegando ao local indicado Shaka a deitou de forma delicada, pegando uma colcha a cobriu.

- "Descanse." - ele a observou. Poderia ficar assim o dia todo. O cabelo cacheado descia de forma harmoniosa pelo seu rosto. Tirando-o do transe ela se mexeu.

- "Isi... o que esta havendo? Por que seu cosmo esta menor?"

Fitou por mais alguns instantes e depois saiu.

Ishitar abriu a porta bruscamente, Saga entrou logo atrás. Olhou ao redor, o quarto dela era muito bonito em tons pastel e vermelho, tinha uma pequena varanda que dava para a cidade.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Cuidar de você já que não aceitou ajuda.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. Saia do meu quarto!

- Não. - disse sorrindo o que a deixou mais irritada.

- Saia daqui!

Ishitar aproximou. Saga a olhou, o cabelo caia bagunçado sobre o rosto, os olhos amarelos brilhavam intensamente, cedendo tocou o rosto dela e o acariciou. Ishitar estática o fitou. Nunca tinha reparado que seus olhos eram verdes e a sobrancelha azul. O cabelo caia displicente conferindo-o um ar sério. O geminiano aproximou-se mais colocando a outra mão no rosto dela. Seus lábios tocaram-se timidamente, Saga pediu passagem e ela permitiu. Sentimentos conflitantes apoderam-se dela. Tinha verdadeiro ódio por aquele homem que insultara seu deus, a desafiava constantemente, mas ao mesmo tempo nutria algum sentimento por ele. A falta de ar os separou. Saga a fitava tão surpreso quanto ela. Pensava que era só admiração que sentia, contudo o beijo dizia que não. Havia mais alguma coisa.

- Quer sair do meu quarto... - disse confusa.

Não houve resposta, o geminiano a tomou nos braços e a beijou novamente. Ishitar deixou-se levar por alguns momentos, mas depois o empurrou.

- Sai do meu quarto.

Sem dizer nada Saga saiu. Na sala de cura, Kamus apenas observava os trabalhos das sacerdotisas, os ferimentos de Tite haviam sido curados, contudo ela não acordara.

- Senhor. - aproximou uma sacerdotisa.

- Sim.

- Terminamos, poderia levá-la até o quarto?

- Como ela está? - sua voz saiu tão fria como de costume.

- Está bem, só precisa descansar. É provável que irá dormir o restante do dia e despertar só amanha.

- Sim.

Kamus foi até a cama, pegando-a em seus braços. Seguindo orientações logo chegou ao quarto dela. Ele a deitou na cama e a cobriu de forma delicada. Puxando uma cadeira sentou perto da cama. Não pensava em nada apenas a observava quando teve sua atenção chamada. Um raio de sol incidia sobre a rosa de gelo que estava sobre um móvel.

- "Ela guardou?" - pensou.

O aquariano passou a observar a rosa, era evidente que aquele misero raio de sol não seria suficiente para derreter um centímetro sequer... estranhamente passou por sua mente um pensamento. Ele frio e intransigente era como a rosa e Nefertite era aquele pequeno raio de sol, sempre alegre e calorosa. Pensou no que tinha dito a ela, disse aquilo no intuito de magoá-la porque estava com ciúmes. Queria atenção exclusiva desde o momento em que ela abrira a porta de modo brusco e ao vê-la com os outros começou a entender o significado da palavra solidão. Sempre fora sozinho e fazia de tudo para manter esse status mesmo que magoasse os outros.

- "Sou um idiota. - suspirou. - sou uma pedra de gelo e nem um raio como ela conseguirá me derreter... porque o rejeitei."

Ele levantou e foi ate a rosa. Um pequeno raio de sol batia na parte inferior da caixa e atravessava a rosa. Passou a mão por ela e para seu espanto notou gotas ao redor da área ensolarada.

- " Não é possível que... mas é gelo eterno, não a como..." - o aquariano olhou para Tite e pensou por um instante. Aproximou e elevando um pouco a temperatura da mão acariciou seu rosto. Sentou na cama e cedendo tocou seus lábios nos dela. Eram quentes e macios. Levantou e voltou a sentar na cadeira, não queria admitir, mas parecia que estava apaixonado por ela. Fechou os olhos a fim de pensar melhor, mas acabou adormecendo.

Tari contrariada ia à frente, MM atrás seguia silencioso. Realmente a deusa era forte e lutaria de igual para igual com o guerreiro de Seth, contudo mesmo assim não queria que ela enfrentasse um adversário tão forte. Nefertari abriu uma porta e virou para MM.

- Já me trouxe, pode ir.

- Faço serviço completo - fez menção de entrar.

- Não pode entrar aqui.

Nem lhe deu ouvidos foi entrando.

- Quarto bonito.

- Saia!

- Você está bem? - indagou sem olhá-la.

- Como... ?

- Não está machucada gravemente?

- Não... - ficou sem ação.

- Que bom. - virou-se. - mesmo que seja só esses arranhões é melhor se cuidar. - disse pegando na mão dela e ascendendo seu cosmo.

Tari sentiu uma energia quente e reconfortante que durou alguns segundos.

- Pronto. Agora descanse.

- Obrigada.

Eles se olharam, MM aproximou. Tari achou que ele ia beija-lhe, mas limitou apenas a um beijo no rosto. Sem dizer nada saiu. Ela ficou por um tempo fitando a porta. Sabia das leis antigas e de suas conseqüências...

- Nós nunca... - derramou uma lágrima.

MM encostado na porta ouviu.

- "Eu sei que não." - pensou.

Na verdade ele já sabia o que aconteceria com ela, horas antes tinha ouvido a conversa de Dite com Nefertite sobre os cosmos delas. Manteria o mais afastado possível.

Isoke subia calado as escadas que o levavam até seu quarto, em seu pé, Kaimah que o aborrecia.

- Que calar a boca?

- Está todo nervosinho porque Seth me felicitou?

- Kaimah... não me irrite. - abriu a porta do quarto com violência.

- O todo poderoso Isoke está irritado? Nem percebi.

Isoke num movimento rápido pegou o irmão e o encostou na parede.

- Escuta aqui...eu esqueço que é meu irmão e acabo com você.

- Estou tremendo de medo.

Perdendo a paciência o guerreiro da inveja deu lhe um soco.

- Isso é só o começo. - o soltou.

Kaimah o olhou com ódio. Era sempre assim, se Isoke conseguisse as coisas vinha ridicularizá-lo, mas se era o contrario... tudo era para ele. Limpou o sangue que saia da boca e saiu. Isoke caiu pesadamente na cama. Sempre Kaimah recebia os louros, sempre ele era reconhecido, tudo ele.

- "Você vai ver irmãozinho... pegarei o restante das jóias. Quero ver quem vai cair nas graças de Seth."

A rivalidade era constante na família de Isoke e Kaimah, desde pequenos foram incitados pelos pais a sempre serem melhor do que outro. Cresceram se odiando.

----------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

- Ande Kaimah, levante. Vai perder para seu irmão?

- Estou cansado pai.

- Não disse? - retrucou uma mulher. - Kaimah é um fraco. Isoke é muito mais forte.

- Não é verdade! - gritou o filho mais novo.

- Ah não? - sorriu com desdenho Isoke. - não consegue nem levantar.

- Você vai ver.

Kaimah partiu para cima dele com ódio, era sempre assim. Isoke sempre era considerado o melhor. Os melhores brinquedos, o melhor quarto, as melhores roupas, tudo era para ele!

Fechando o punho deu um soco bem no rosto do irmão, derrubando-o. Apesar de ser o mais novo Kaimah tinha mais força física que o irmão.

- Muito bem Kaimah. - disse o pai. - parabéns. - e virando para Isoke. - seu tolo! É um fraco apanhando do irmão!

- Pai...

Isoke levantou e partiu para cima do irmão.

- Já chega. - o pai o segurou. - luta encerrada, Kaimah é o vencedor.

O irmão o olhou com sarcasmo e deu lhe um sorriso vitorioso, novamente era o melhor. Sentado no chão jurou que um dia seria mais forte que Kaimah.

Isso aconteceu quando tinham 12 e 9 anos respectivamente. Os anos passaram, Kaimah ficava mais forte fisicamente enquanto Isoke desenvolvia fortes habilidades para a magia. Os pais pararam de incitar um contra o outro achando que não era mais necessário, contudo já era tarde. Os poucos laços fraternos que tinham haviam sido destruídos e eles apenas se toleravam.

Brigas entre os dois era uma rotina e numa delas conheceram Seth.

- Eu vou matar você Kaimah.

- Tente. - sorriu desdenhoso.

- A família Tuni ficará sem um membro.

Isoke elevou seu cosmo, Kaimah recuou um passo, sabia que o irmão ficara mais forte que ele.

- Realmente seria uma luta incrível. - disse uma sombra aparecendo no meio dos dois.

- Quem é você? - indagou Kaimah.

- Alguém que acha a rixa entre irmãos muito interessante.

- Saia daqui!

- Está me expulsando Isoke?

- Como... - murmurou surpreso o próprio.

- Como sabe o nome dele?

- Do mesmo modo que sei o seu Kaimah Tuni.

- Quem é você? - indagou Isoke.

- Sou um justiceiro. Vocês dois tem dons preciosos ofertados por Seth. Desde que nasceram são predestinados a segui-lo e tornar seu guerreiro.

- Guerreiros de Seth?

- Sim. Junte-se a ele e tenham a gloria eterna. Ambos terão o reconhecimento de seus pais e de toda Menefer, pois serão os guerreiros que subjugaram Uaset.

Isoke olhou o estranho, se Kaimah fosse também iria. Nunca deixaria que ele ficasse mais forte e ganhasse as graças dos pais e do deus. Kaimah tinha o pensamento.

- Só aceito se Isoke ir.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Ficarei satisfeito por ter dois guerreiros tão fortes.

O homem retirou o capuz revelando seu rosto. Ficaram surpresos ao verem que se tratava do próprio deus.

- Tenho a lealdade de vocês?

- Sim. - respondeu os dois ajoelhando.

- "Serei o mais poderoso guerreiro de Seth." - pensou Isoke.

-" Terei mais poder que meu irmão." - pensou Kaimah.

------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------

A diferença dos dois foi logo notada, Isoke a cada dia desenvolvia habilidades incríveis e estava se tornando muito mais forte que o irmão, caindo logo nas graças de Seth. Kaimah assistia a tudo resignado, sabendo que um dia teria o poder suficiente para derrotar o irmão. Isoke por sua vez só tinha um objetivo: eliminar o irmão.

Kaimah desceu as escadas bufando, Isoke pagaria pelo soco e muito caro.

- Que olho roxo é esse Kaimah? - sorriu Sadiki. - apanhou de Isoke, ou resolveu virar um Uasetino.

- Fique no seu canto. - ameaçou.

- Vocês dois se amam. - gargalhou Sadiki.

- Idiota! - gritou saindo de perto dele. - "Ele me paga! Vou mandá-lo para Anúbis."

Em Uaset...

Akhenaton estava sentado em seu trono olhando alguns papeis da administração da cidade. Sentia fraco.

- "Meu cosmo..."

- As meninas estão bem Ton. - disse Atena aproximando. - já foram tratadas.

- Obrigado.

A deusa notou o abatimento dele e sentou ao seu lado.

- Seu cosmo...

- Sim Atena. Há pouco senti um aumento significativo no cosmo de Seth. Ele já conta com três jóias e o poder das outras..

- Então...

- O cosmo de Nefertite, Ankhesenamon, Hatshepsut, Akya e Isitnefert estão enfraquecendo. Não sei como não pegaram o sistro e a estrela.

- Isso é terrível. E o que pretende fazer?

- O cosmo da Tite e Ank está claro a sua diminuição. Quanto das outras eles oscilam e talvez haja solução. - pela primeira vez olhou para Atena. - não posso ameaçar o futuro de Uaset, se for preciso... terei que levá-la de volta Atena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Xi...menos uma jóia e os nervos abalados...e Akhenaton com essa conversa...o que será que vai acontecer**__**? Aguardem...**_


	12. Chapter 12: : Ilusão e Realidade

**Flor** - _Só a respiração boca a boca já valeu por tudo... ai ai._

**Calyeh **- _Pegaram mais uma e acho que pegaram as outras também... coisas piores ainda estão por vir. Quanto ao casalsinho vip, acho que o Saga pode conseguir doma-la... mas não sei não... a Ishitar é muito imprevisível. Kaimah e Isoke estão por um fio, na hora que o bicho pegar..._

**Alice **_- Como disse Afrodite: " Ela conseguiu derreter a muralha de gelo." Kamus gosta dela apesar de negar. E vai negar até o fim. Quanto ao Akhenaton ele não tem o mesmo problema delas, acontece que sua fonte de poder é o djed, que está com o Seth. As jóias junto com ele, davam a Akhenaton energia suficiente, mas como ele e três jóias estão com o deus malvado (rsrsrs) ele está ficando fraco. _

**Capitulo 11: Ilusão e Realidade**

Ishitar passou a mão pelo cabelo, ficara balançada, não queria admitir, mas gostara do contato com Saga. Sentou na cama ainda atordoada quando teve seus olhos avermelhados.

--------------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------

O dia estava relativamente quente, no interior do palácio uma menina brincava com algumas bonecas.

- O que está fazendo? - indagou uma mulher de madeixas brancas.

- Brincando Lya, mas...

- O que foi?

- Posso brincar lá fora, alem dos portões?

- Sabe que não pode ir lá Ishitar.

- Por quê?

- Por que sim. - ela não podia contar que era odiada, não a uma menina de cinco anos. - Pegue suas bonecas e vá para o quarto. Daqui a pouco o rei estará aqui e sabe que ele não gosta que brinque aqui.

- As outras crianças ele não importa, nem com o Akhenaton. Implica só comigo.

- Vá logo Ishitar.

Pegou-as e saiu, mas não foi para o quarto. Contrariando as ordens e usando de esperteza passou pelos guardas e logo ganhou as ruas. Ficou encantada pela cidade, queria conhecê-la, mas não se afastou. Escolhendo um lugar sentou sobre a sombra de uma arvore e começou a brincar.

- Garota não pode brincar aqui. - disse um homem aproximando.

- Por que... ? - ela o olhou.

- Você... - o rosto transfigurou. - uma sith, raça amaldiçoada!

Ishitar o olhava sem entender.

- Merece a morte! - ele a segurou pelos braçinhos. - vou entregá-la aos guardas.

- Me solta. - ela pegando um pouco de areia jogou nele que a soltou.

- Volte aqui! A sith! Peguem a sith!

No palácio Lya procurava por Ishitar.

- Onde ela se meteu?

- O que foi Lya?

- Minha senhora, por acaso viu Ishitar? - não queria perguntar a sua senhora, pois temia a reação dela, mas não tinha outro jeito.

- O que houve com ela?! - ficou preocupada.

- Não sei onde ela está.

Do lado de fora Ishitar corria o maximo que suas pernas permitiam, algumas pessoas estavam atrás dela e até jogavam-lhe pedras. Tropeçou numa ralando o joelho e o braço, contudo levantou e se escondeu perto de uma estatua. Assim que as pessoas passaram correu de volta ao palácio. Andava por uma das ruas, com as mãos nos olhos tentando segurar as lagrimas, o machucado do joelho ardia.

- Ishitar? - Lya se desesperou quando a viu. - o que houve minha menina? - agachou diante dela.

- Lya...- ela a abraçou. - jogaram pedras em mim... disseram que sou uma sith... o que é um sith?

- Ishitar...

- Por que fizeram isso comigo? - tentava segurar o pranto.

- Por que...

- Ishitar!

Uma jovem de melanes pretas e olhos roxos veio correndo. Ela trajava roupas reais.

- O que fizeram com você? - ajoelhou.

- Princesa Huni, a Lya não soube me dizer... o que é sith?

As duas se entreolharam.

- Por que está perguntando?

- Porque um homem me falou que eu era uma sith e que deveria morrer. Sith é quem desobedece? Se for assim nunca mais desobedeço a Lya. Não vou sair mais do palácio sem ela deixar.

Huni a olhou. Seus olhos encheram de água diante da declaração. Por quantos sofrimentos sua filha teria que passar? Tudo por causa da cor dos olhos... e não poderia contar lhe a verdade sobre os sitis e que ela era sua mãe.

- Vamos cuidar dos seus ferimentos. - a pegou no colo.

- Senhora.. - murmurou Lya, sabia que se o rei visse essa cena poderia matar as duas.

- Mesmo que Maneton me mate, não vou deixá-la. Vamos.

---------------------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------

Os olhos brilharam intensamente antes de voltarem ao normal, sentido uma fraqueza, desmaiou. Depois do tapa, Miro não fizera nenhum comentário. Do lado de fora de uma sala aguardava Hatshe sair do banho.

- Muito obrigada, sacerdotisas. - agradeceu parando na porta.

- Foi uma honra portadora de Maet.

As moças saíram.

- Como está? - indagou Miro.

- Bem melhor. Parece que as minhas forças voltaram.

- Vou levá-la. - Miro a carregou.

- Miro! Não precisa. Coloque-me no chão.

- Você é leve.

Miro a levou para um outro quarto, pois o dela estava ocupado por Nefertari.

- Pronto. - a colocou na cama.

- Obrigada.

- Essas ervas que usaram em você... - aproximou do ouvido dela. - tem um cheiro delicioso.

Sentiu um arrepio.

- Desculpe mais uma vez por não tê-la ajudado. - ele sentou ao lado dela.

- Não se preocupe.

- Deixe eu ajeitar essas almofadas.

Novamente aproximou do rosto dela. Hatshe pode sentir a milímetros a respiração dele e seu hálito quente.

- Está bom assim? - disse num sussurro.

- Sim... - murmurou. - Miro.

- Sim? - não se distanciou nem um pouco.

- O que disse mais cedo é verdade? - abaixou o rosto.

- O que?

- Que eu sou linda? Você e a Isi se parecem tanto e naquele dia da festa, ficaram muito tempo juntos... achei que...

Ela nem terminou a frase, Miro apoderou-se de seus lábios com urgência. A principio Hatshe assustou-se, mas depois deixou se levar. A falta de ar os separou.

- Você é linda, Isi é apenas uma amiga e não temos nada.

Ela sorriu.

- Queria ficar com você, mas sei que ao final dessa guerra terei que ir embora.

- Eu sei...

- Quer que eu me afaste?

Hatshe o olhou surpresa.

- Sempre fui leviano com as minhas atitudes e não quero ser agora. Temos pouco tempo, se nos afastarmos agora, sofreremos menos. Não quero que ao final sofra por eu ir embora.

- Miro...

- Já estou apaixonado e não quero ter falsas esperanças. - ele levantou.

- Também gosto de você, mas talvez...seja melhor assim. - doía dizer aquilo, mas diante das circunstancias. - não fique mais perto de mim.

- Como quiser. Já vou.

O escorpião saiu deixando-a entristecida.

Saga caminhava alheio a tudo. Pensava no beijo e nas palavras de Kanon. Será que estava apaixonado? Não, não, é o que dizia para si. Tinha admiração, atração talvez, mas era só. Não gostava dela. Sentindo um cosmo conhecido rumou para a varanda. Era Mú. O ariano fitava a cidade com olhar perdido.

- Oi Mú.

- Oi Saga.

- Como está a Ank?

- Está bem.

- Está dormindo?

- Não sei... por que? - indagou intrigado.

- Vocês dois estão sempre juntos.

- É... - corou.

- Não precisa ficar vermelho, já sei que gosta dela.

- O que?! Como?

- Só cego não veria.

- Está tão evidente assim? - sorriu. - assim como você e a Ishitar?

- Como?! - foi a vez do geminiano corar.

- Vive atrás dela.

- Eu... não...

O ariano sorriu diante do rubor do amigo.

- Que isso Mú. Não sinto nada por ela.

- Por quem? - indagou Afrodite chegando com Shura. - porque quem Saga está apaixonado? Alias nem precisa dizer. - deu uma pausa. - I-shi-tar.

- Está equivocado. - rebateu o geminiano.

- Imagine se não estivesse. - disse. - mudando de assunto encontrei com o Shurinha todo triste. - bateu nos ombros dele. - nem quis me dizer o por que.

O capricorniano nem se importou com o 'Shurinha'.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Shura? - indagou Mú.

- Não... nada... então quer dizer que o Saga está apaixonado. - sorriu.

- Eu não! O Mú que está!

- Dele todo mundo já sabia.

O ariano corou até a alma.

- Eu...

Afrodite apenas escutava, a situação se complicara. Kamus, Miro, Mú e agora Saga? Se o que Tite dissera era verdade os cosmos dela, Hatshe, Ank e Ishitar estariam ameaçados? O da Ank e de Tite tinha percebido, mas das outras duas, principalmente de Ishitar pareciam o mesmo. Será que eles tinham percebido? Faria certo em contá-los sobre essa lei? Ou deixaria Osíris agir?

- O que foi Dite? - perguntou Shura diante do súbito silencio dele.

- Nada... - sorriu. - estava pensando com as minhas rosas. Cadê a Ank?

- Não sei. - o ariano suspirou. - está por aí.

- Algum problema com ela?

- Ela está me evitando. - disse por fim.

- Por que faria isso? - indagou o pisciano já prevendo o motivo.

- Não sei, mas...

- Mas?

- Em breve voltaremos para o santuário. Acho que ela tomou consciência disso.

Saga e Shura pensaram em Ishitar e Akya.

- "Ela percebeu que seu cosmo diminuiu." - pensou Dite.

- Infelizmente as coisas são assim. - murmurou o ariano.

- Talvez seja melhor esse afastamento, assim ninguém sofrera. - disse, não queria dizer aquilo, mas não tinha outro jeito. - Vou ver Atena.

Ele saiu deixando os três pensativos. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, talvez Atena tivesse a solução. Encontrou-a no seu quarto junto de Aiolos.

- Atena, Aiolos.

- Oi Afrodite.

- Podemos conversar?

- Estou de saída. - Aiolos levantava.

- Não fique. Talvez possa nos ajudar.

Os dois o fitaram intrigados. Afrodite sentou.

- O assunto é sobre...

Ele contou a conversa tida com Nefertite.

- Ela disse isso?

- Sim Aiolos. E o que temo é que ela, Ank, Hatshe e Ishitar estejam...

- Akhenaton já sabe disso. - disse a deusa.

- O que?! - exclamaram surpresos.

- Todas estão na mesma situação com exceção de Nefertari e Ishitar.

- Isi e Akya também?

- Só não percebi por quem.. - murmurou.

Dite desviou o olhar, analisando os fatos... via constantemente Shura perto dela, apesar deles se falarem pouco, conhecia o jeito do amigo e a constante preocupação para com ela.

- Shura gosta da Akya. - disse por fim.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. - afirmou. - Só não sei quanto a Isi.

- O que Akhenaton fará Atena? - indagou Aiolos.

- Como Tite disse, Akhenaton não fará nada por enquanto, mas Osíris... é possível que voltemos mais cedo para o santuário.

Num quarto...

Isi abriu os olhos lentamente, uma brisa suave soprava levando até as suas narinas um cheiro exótico.

- "Shaka." - pensou.

A portadora de Hathor levantou encostando-se na cabeceira da cama. Só se lembrava de ter adormecido na frente de Tari.

- "Poderia ter derrotado Imotep se meu cosmo... - suspirou. - perdermos duas jóias... o Hathor ajude-me! Tire Shaka do meu coração, antes que seja tarde."

Depois de um tempo Ishitar levantou, ainda sentia-se estranha e não queria ficar sozinha.

Ank debruçada na grade chorava. Sabia que Akhenaton iria tirar Mú dela. Mandaria o de volta.

- Ank?

- Oi Ishitar. - limpou as lagrimas.

- O que foi? - notou que ela estava chorando.

- Nada... como está?

- Bem. Agora me fale Ank o que foi?

Ela o olhou, sabia que Ishitar a mataria quando soubesse, mas...tinha que dividir com alguém.

- Estou apaixonada pelo Mú. - nem a fitou.

- Como?

- Gosto dele. - disse prevendo o desfecho.

- Ank... - suspirou.

- Não vai me mandar para Anúbis? - surpreendeu pelo tom de voz dela.

- Claro que não. - sorriu. Apesar de não demonstrar gostava muito dela, Ank sempre a tratou como igual desde quando era crianças, para ela a cor de seus olhos não significava nada. - mas sabe que...

- A lei? Sei.

- Osíris vai separar vocês dois.

- É... - derramou algumas lagrimas.

Ishitar a abraçou.

- Desde o inicio achei péssima idéia eles virem.

- Concordo com você. - disse Isi aproximando. - Akhenaton tem que mandá-los de volta.

- Você achou bom deles ficarem. - disse Ank surpresa pelas palavras dela.

- Foi um erro. - respondeu categórica. - eles têm que irem embora. Perdoe-me Ank, mas será melhor assim.

Ishitar a olhou, Isi nunca falaria daquele modo a não ser que...

- "Será possível?"

Isi notou o olhar da portadora de Toth, dificilmente ela não perceberia a alteração.

- Isi tem razão. - disse continuando a olhá-la e abraçada a Ank. - é melhor eles irem.

O restante da tarde permaneceu assim: Ishitar depois de conversar com Ank foi para seu quarto, ainda se sentia mal, somado a isso, não queria ver Saga. Ank também se recolheu, mas foi para seu templo não queria ver Mú. Isi também foi para seu templo, pediria a Hathor que atendesse seu pedido. Akya desde a conversa com Shura ficara em seu quarto. Tite permanecia inconsciente com Kamus dormindo ao seu lado. Nefertari fazia orações a Ré em seu quarto. Hatshe tentava se consolar. Saga, Shura e Mú continuavam a conversar na varanda, logo Deba apareceu. Shaka em seu quarto meditava. MM estava em seu quarto. Dite e Aiolos conversavam sobre o que Atena havia dito. Miro tentava se distrair conversando com Kanon, Dohko e Aioria.

A noite foram todos convocados para uma reunião. As portadoras chegaram separadas enquanto os dourados juntos, só não estavam presentes Kamus e Nefertite. Colocaram uma mesa no centro da sala, de um lado os cavaleiros e de outro as meninas que nem um minuto se quer os olharam. O clima era tenso por parte delas e constrangedor para eles, já que não faziam idéia do que estava acontecendo e estava por vir. Minutos mais tarde Atena chegou sentando ao lado dos seus santos, pouco depois Akhenaton que sentou na ponta da mesa. Seu rosto era sério e as portadoras ao vê-lo encolheram. Sabiam que Osíris poderia manifestar a qualquer momento.

- Boa noite cavaleiros de Atena e portadoras das jóias. - ainda era Akhenaton. - o motivo de estarem aqui é para torná-los a par dos acontecimentos. Seth já tem três jóias e por pouco não conseguiu outras duas.

Isi e Hatshe abaixaram o rosto.

- Devido a isso o cosmo dele aumentou consideravelmente e estamos correndo um grande risco. Se os sitis invadirem nossa cidade não poderemos contar com a barreira. Resumindo estamos à mercê dele.

Todos ouviam atentamente.

- Por séculos essa batalha é travada e durante esse período conseguimos impedir a ambição de Seth, porem, agora fatores externos estão nos desviando dessa missão. - Akhenaton olhou para as portadoras.

- Que fatores? - indagou Saga sem entender.

- Eles não vêem ao acaso agora. O poder das jóias era mantido pelo poder do djed e pelo cosmo das portadoras mantendo um equilíbrio, porem ele foi quebrado. - deu uma pausa. - por isso... - olhou para Atena. - estamos enfraquecidos e talvez a sua permanência aqui seja arriscada, contudo seus cavaleiros são fortes.

- O que deseja Osíris? - indagou Atena, mas já sabendo o que era.

- Quero que volte para a Terra, mas que deixe alguns cavaleiros para nos ajudar. - sua voz saiu autoritária, era Osíris falando.

Olharam imediatamente para ele. Ank e Hatshe nutriram uma pequena esperança.

- Mú, Shura, Miro e Saga espero que não se importem de voltar com a Atena. Kamus também irá.

Os quatro ouviram calados.

- Eu também irei. - MM levantou a mão. - se não se importar.

- Eu também. - disse Shaka. - acho que seis cavaleiros serão suficientes.

Isi e Tari continuaram impassíveis. Um vento gelado soprava entre eles, o que não era normal. A temperatura parecia estar abaixando.

- Se assim o desejar. - Atena olhou para seus cavaleiros. - vocês concordam em ficar?

- Sim. - respondeu Dohko por todos.

- Ishitar.

Akhenaton a chamou, ela porem pareceu não ouvi-lo alias desde o inicio da reunião estava alheia a conversa, não escutando nada.

- Ishitar. - chamou novamente. - Ishitar.

Continuava parada olhando para a mesa. Saga a fitava, não queria ir ainda mais agora que percebera que ela estava com algum problema.

- Ishitar. - chamou o geminiano.

- Sim? - olhou para ele.

Akhenaton não gostou do que viu. Saga tinha que ir embora o mais rápido.

- Ishitar, consegue abrir o portão do céu?

- Consigo. - respondeu ao deus.

- Então amanha nas primeiras horas, irá abri-lo. Reunião encerrada, boa noite.

Ficaram em silencio.

- Vou dormir. - disse Isi levantando. - boa noite.

Afrodite sentia o vento gelado, as portadoras passavam a mão nos braços para aquecer, o que era estranho. Deduziu que naquele lugar só uma pessoa poderia produzi-lo.

- Com suas licenças. - levantou e saiu.

- Já vou. - Akya levantou.

Logo MM também levantou, seguido de Miro, Shura, Shaka e dos demais. Na sala só restou os dois deuses. Sentados um do lado do outro não diziam nada.

- Desculpe, mas era preciso.

- Lamento por eles. - Atena fitava os afrescos a frente. - será um sofrimento para os dois lados.

- Infelizmente não tinha outra opção, sabe que como deus, tenho que manter a paz em Uaset.

- Compreendo. - ela o olhou. - sacrifícios são necessários.

- Entendemos bem do assunto. - Akhenaton pegou na mão dela. - queria muito que ficasse mais um pouco... Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também. - Atena deu um beijo na mão dele.

O pisciano abriu a porta bruscamente.

- " Como eu pensei..."

O quarto estava branco por causa da temperatura baixa. De um lado Kamus dormia profundamente, do outro Tite continuava a dormir. Afrodite correu até ela.

- Tite.

Ele a chamou, mas não houve resposta. Pela fumaça que saia da respiração fraca, os lábios e o dedos azulados pode concluir que Tite estava com hipotermia.

- " Kamus seu idiota."

Dite a pegou e a levou para varanda, aos poucos começou a ascender seu cosmo. Sentindo um cosmo diferente Kamus acordou. Olhou para cama e não a viu desesperando.

- Nefertite está aqui Kamus.

- O que esta fazendo com ela? - indagou bravo.

- Já viu como deixou o quarto?

Só agora tinha percebido que o quarto estava congelado.

- Tite esta inconciente, poderia tê-la matado.

- Acabei pegando no sono. - passou a mão pelo cabelo. - como ela está?

- A temperatura dela já está voltando ao normal.

- Sim.

- É melhor ir arrumar suas malas. - a pegou no colo.

- Por que?

- Amanha você voltara para o santuário.

- Como? Mas eles...

- Você, Saga, Mú, MM, Shura, Shaka e Miro voltaram com Atena para a Grécia. O restante permanecerá aqui para ajudá-los.

- Por quê? Ordens de quem?

- Akhenaton, e Atena concordou. - voltou para dentro.

Kamus olhou para a Tite desacordada nos braços do pisciano.

- Não vou deixá-la nas mãos daquele homem! Vou ficar!

Afrodite o olhou espantado, Kamus tendo esse tipo de comportamento era de se espantar, logo ele, o 'homem gelo.'

- "É uma pena que tenha que acabar assim... - pensou. - Tite conseguiu perfurar a muralha de gelo." Não tem escolha Kamus. - disse. - Ou vai embora ou se prepare para o pior. - a deitou na cama.

- Como assim?

- Akhenaton não escolheu vocês por acaso. - elevou seu cosmo para esquentar o quarto. - há uma razão para tudo isso. Para vocês irem embora, para o fato de Tite, Ank e Hatshe terem perdido suas jóias.

- Não estou entendendo.

- As amazonas não têm a seguinte lei: que se um homem ver seu rosto, deve matá-lo ou amá-lo?

- Tem e?

- As portadoras das jóias têm uma lei parecida. - cobria Tite com um cobertor. - Não podem se apaixonar, pelo risco de perder seus cosmos.

- Isso é um absurdo. Que história maluca é essa?

- Não é. - disse frio. - Sente-se Kamus. Você precisa saber.

Afrodite narrou a conversa que teve com Nefertite sem mencionar, é claro, a parte que ela dizia gostar dele.

- Então...

- Antes que algo pior aconteça, Akhenaton está afastando vocês delas.

- Quem disse que eu gosto dela? - levantou. - Nós somos totalmente diferentes! Akhenaton está equivocado. Nós... nós...

- Ao menos uma vez na vida encare a verdade Kamus de Aquário. - Dite perdeu a paciência. - admita que desde que a viu se apaixonou.

- Para que? - bradou.- Vou embora mesmo. O que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir já não importa mais!

- Kamus...

- Vou voltar a ser o mesmo sozinho de sempre.

Foi em direção a porta, fez menção de abri-la porem...

- Quando partiremos? - olhava para o chão.

- Ao amanhecer.

- Pode nos deixar? Prometo que não farei nada.

- Tudo bem. - Dite levantou. - qualquer coisa estarei no meu quarto. - saiu.

Kamus voltou o olhar para Tite.

- "Tivemos tão pouco tempo... e nesse pouco, fiz coisas ruins... até seu cosmo eu afetei. Espero que possa me perdoar."

Isi em seu templo orava.

- Obrigada Hathor por me atender. Prometo ser a portadora mais fiel.

- O que pediu a Hathor?

- Que me iluminasse Akya. - olhou para ela.

A portadora de Chu sentou na frente dela.

- O estrago já foi feito. - disse.

- Como?

- Desistiu de ter Shaka como troféu?

- Ele não me interessa.

- Hathor lhe deu um golpe muito forte.

- Não sei do que está falando. - fez de desentendida.

- Akhenaton agiu certo em mandá-los de volta, mas creio que não funcionará. - Akya fitava um ponto.

- Por que diz isso?

- Tirando Tari e Ishitar já fomos afetadas.

- Você?

- Sim. - deu um meio sorriso. - até eu. Já disse o estrago foi feito. Mesmo eles indo, ainda por dias vamos pensar neles, a batalha não irá se resolver amanha ou depois. Nossas chances continuam as mínimas.

- Por quem? - interrompeu.

- Shura. Tentei ao maximo evitar, mas...o sorriso dele, sua gentileza... - deu um sorriso. - acabei me apaixonando.

- Hathor passou uma rasteira em nós. - Isi olhava a estátua. - uma grande rasteira.

- É...- olhou as estrelas pela janela. - vamos torcer que tudo se resolva.

Nefertite abriu os olhos, não sentia dor, mas sentia seu corpo um pouco dormente. Olhou ao redor e constatou que estava em seu quarto. Virou o rosto em direção a janela para saber se ainda era dia quando viu Kamus sentado adormecido.

- "O que ele está fazendo aqui?' - pensou. Passou a observá-lo, Kamus dormia tranquilamente, a franja tombada dava-lhe um ar de garoto. - "seria perfeito se fossemos do mesmo mundo ou se eu não fosse uma portadora." - suspirou e com esse suspiro,ele que não dormia abriu os olhos.

- Olá Kamus. - disse fria.

- Oi. - levantando foi até ela, sentando na cama. - como está? - indagou ainda mais frio.

- Bem. O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu te trouxe para cá.

- E está ate agora?

- Sim.

- Você se preocupando com alguém? - fitou o teto. - não é de seu feitio.

Kamus ouvia calado.

- Uma pessoa fria, egoísta e sem coração. Para você pouco importa as pessoas.

Num movimento rápido, ele aproximou seu rosto no dela. Tite o fitava intrigada, o olhar dele era gélido, mas ao mesmo tempo abrasador.

- Eu me importo com você. - disse frio.

Tite continuou fitando-o sem imaginar o que veria depois, Kamus a beijou. Sentiu os lábios gelados, mas de toque ardente. As mãos frias de Kamus seguravam os braços de Tite provocando-lhe arrepios. Ela não sabia se esses arrepios eram pelo frio ou pela sensação de tê-lo.

- Pare Kamus. - murmurou.

Ele a olhou.

- Me despreza tanto a ponto de me rejeitar?

- Não é isso. - respondeu seca.

- Já sei de tudo. - saiu de perto dela.

- De que?

- Amanha voltarei para o santuário. - cortou. - ordem de Akhenaton.

- Por que ele faria isso? - já sabia o porquê, mas não queria acreditar.

- Sabe o porque, portadora de Hórus. - ele a olhou. - não estarei aqui para protegê-la. - seu olhar era de angustia. - e seu cosmo já não é o mesmo... - deu um passo, entretanto recuou. - cuide-se... - saiu fechando a porta.

Nefertite ficou por um tempo olhando a porta. O que mais temia acabava de acontecer: seu cosmo havia diminuído e Kamus estava indo embora para sempre.

Ishitar seguia para seu quarto, as tonteiras de horas antes pareciam não querer abandoná-la.

- Ishitar.

- Saga? - ele segurou a mão dela. - o que quer? - disse puxando-a.

- O que está havendo? - segurou nos braços dela.

- Não toque em mim. - disse soltando-se.

- Não quero deixá-la nesse estado. - seu olhar era de preocupação.

- Estou muito bem. - recuou um passo. - Akhenaton fez o que eu mais queria, desde o principio fui contra a vinda de vocês, principalmente a sua.

Foi a vez de Saga recuar.

- Boa noite, Saga de Gêmeos.

Deu-lhe as costas, porem deu apenas alguns passos, os olhos brilharam e ia ao chão se o geminiano não a segurasse.

- Ishitar! Ishitar! - a chamava. - droga! O que está acontecendo com você?

Carregando-a no colo a levou para seu quarto. A colocou na cama e certificando que ela apenas dormia saiu. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Nefertari abria a porta do seu quarto quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

- Oi.

- Oi Máscara.

- Me chame de Giovanni.

- Tem um bonito nome.

- Já sei o motivo que Akhenaton está nos 'mandando embora.'

- Sabe? - ficou surpresa.

- Seus cosmos.

- Como...?

- Escutei uma conversa da Nefertite com o Afrodite sobre isso.

- Ah... - murmurou. - e foi por isso que decidiu ir? - não queria encará-lo.

- Foi. Minha presença aqui só atrapalha. Afinal somos opostos. Não quero te fazer mal. É uma pessoa com virtudes e eu cheio de pecados. Somos de mundos diferentes.

- Talvez seja melhor assim... - abaixou o rosto. - que fiquemos separados...

- Talvez... minha santinha. - acariciou o rosto dela.

Tari fitou aqueles olhos azuis que estavam tão confusos quanto os dela.

- Santinha, a deusa Ísis. - sorriu.

MM aproximou-se mais dela e a beijou. Tari deixou-se levar pelas sensações e sem perceber passou a mão pela nuca dele, trazendo-o mais para si. Antes que não tivesse mais volta, MM a soltou.

- Adeus.

Isi voltava do templo, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes e nunca mais teria que olhar para Shaka. O virgiano que seguia para seu quarto a notou. A certa distancia parou. Isi sentindo-se observava olhou para frente, parando em seguida. Ficaram se observando por um longo tempo, até que a portadora retomou o andar. Shaka fez o mesmo andando silenciosamente em direção a ela. Quando cruzaram pararam.

- Era o que você queria não é? - Shaka voltou o olhar para ela.

- Sim. - ela o olhou. Seus olhos estavam abertos. - será o melhor para todo mundo.

- Sim. - notou que os olhos dela estavam avermelhados. - será mesmo.

- Adeus Shaka. - deu um passo.

- Adeus Isi.

Ela parou, nunca Shaka pronunciou seu apelido, só escutava Hathor. Olhou para trás, o virginiano continuava parado olhando-a.

- Isi...? - a própria indagou.

- Se me permite lhe dirigir assim. - sua voz saiu melancólica.

Isitnefert ficou sem palavras, tudo aquilo era injusto. Shaka não poderia ter dito aquilo. Não daquela maneira, não com aquele olhar que tanto a fascinava.

- Permito. - disse por fim.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la Isi. - sua voz saiu humilde. - espero que nossa amizade continue apesar de termos pontos de vista diferentes.

- A amizade continua, mesmo estando separados. Adeus Shaka. - virou.

- Adeus Isi.

No quarto branco e bege, Kanon reclamava que ia ficar.

- São ordens Kanon. - disse Saga, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Podemos trocar. Ninguém vai notar isso.

- Vamos trocar o cosmo também? - sorriu com desdém. - não seja burro Kanon. - aumentou a voz. - Já está decidido, eu irei para o santuário e você ficará aqui! Ao lado delas! - gritou.

Kanon olhou pasmo para o irmão.

- Saga...não quer ir não é? - sentou na cama. - não quer deixar a Ishitar.

- Vai dormir!

Foi para a varanda.

- É melhor ficar aqui mesmo... aquele santuário vai ficar um inferno. - deitou e logo dormiu.

Shaka abriu a porta lentamente imaginando que os gêmeos já estivessem dormindo. Olhou para a varanda e viu Saga debruçado na grade.

- Boa noite Saga.

- Oi Shaka.

- Não consegue dormir?

- É.

- Está preocupado com algo?

O geminiano o olhou.

- Ishitar.

- Imaginei. - deu um sorriso.

- Não queria deixá-la num momento como esse. Ela é forte, mas não confio naquele Akin, muito menos em Seth.

- Entendo suas preocupações, mas não podemos fazer nada.

- Shaka, fique, por favor. Ficarei tranqüilo se souber que a mais cavaleiros para protegê-las.

- Pede-me o impossível.

- Por quê?

- Isitnefert.

- Você... - o geminiano não acreditava.

- Estou. - deu um meio sorriso. - por isso estou indo embora. Vou voltar para a minha vida de sempre: a de servir Atena e Buda.

- Você, Mú e eu... esse lugar deve ter algo.

- Talvez... vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Saga voltou a debruçar.

- "Como vou fazer para ficar?" - pensou.

Shaka deitado fitava o teto.

- "Terei meu mundo de volta...um mundo sem Isi."

MM não voltou para o quarto preferiu ficar fora do palácio.

- "Maldito lugar. É uma pena, queria arrancar a cabeça daquele deus, - referia-se a Seth. - e esfregá-la na cara de Akhenaton. Leis idiotas!"

Mú procurava por Ank, queria conversar com ela antes de partir. Procurou-a por vários lugares, ate que a localizou pelos seus pensamentos. Ela estava no mesmo jardim em que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Ank estava sentada no banco, com os braços cruzados nas pernas.

- Oi Ank. - parou na frente dela.

Ela o olhou. Alguns fios soltos tremulavam ao vento e com o luar a cor era destacada. Os olhos verdes a fitavam num misto de pesar e carinho.

- Sente-se. - disse.

O ariano sentou ao lado dela, mas permaneceu em silencio.

- Deve estar sentindo falta da sua casa.

- Não. É uma pena termos que ir embora.

- É...- descruzou os braços.

- Vai ficar bem? - ele a olhou.

- Tentarei. - respondeu sem fita-lo.

Seguiu um novo silencio. Sem que ela esperasse, Mú deitou em seu colo. Ank começou a acariciar o rosto dele, mas sem dizer nada.

- Quando for a Grécia, irá conhecer o Kiki.

- Quem é?

- É o meu pupilo. Tem oito anos e é muito travesso.

- E como ele é?

- Se acha a cor do meu cabelo diferente... seus cabelos são alaranjados.

- Como fogo? - indagou surpresa.

- Sim. Tem olhos azuis e as mesmas pintinhas que eu tenho.

- Ele também é da sua raça? - brincava com os cabelos.

- Sim.

- Grécia... bonito nome.

- Ficará encantada ao conhecer o santuário.

- Acho que não vou conhecer nem o Kiki nem o santuário... - sua voz saiu melancólica. - é uma pena...

Mú sentiu um aperto no coração. A portadora de Tefnut abaixou o rosto.

- Eu te amo Mú. - sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Também te amo Ank. - ele fitou os olhos roxos cheios d'água.

Akya estava indo para seu quarto.

- O estrago já foi feito. - falava baixinho.

- Qual estrago?

Olhou imediatamente para o dono da voz. Shura estava encostado numa parede.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - indagou seca.

- Vim lhe perguntar algo.

- O que...

- Por acaso alguma vez sentiu algo por mim? - ele a olhou.

Akya foi pega de surpresa, ficou calada, não sabia o que responder. Shura saiu de onde estava e aproximou-se dela, segurando-lhe os braços.

- Preciso saber antes de ir embora.

- Não... nunca senti nada por você, cavaleiro de Atena. - tentou ser o mais convincente possível.

Shura a soltou decepcionado.

- É o que eu queria saber. Sendo assim, boa sorte na batalha.

- Obrigada...

O espanhol se afastou.

- "Se soubesse o quanto a sua presença me faz bem..." - pensou.

Shura deu mais alguns passos e parou.

- Akya...

- Sim?

Ele voltou, tomou-a em seus braços e a beijou. Akya tentava permanecer fria, mas Shura conseguia acabar com qualquer frieza. A verdade é queria o espanhol. Perto dele, sentia-se protegida e amparada. Ele a soltou.

- Cuide-se. - disse saindo.

Hatshe não queria correr o risco de trombar com Miro, por isso depois da reunião foi logo para seu quarto. O escorpião também tinha o mesmo pensamento, não queria vê-la para não cometer uma besteira.

As portadoras tentaram dormir, mas nenhuma conseguiu. Sentiam uma enorme tristeza. Apesar de saberem que era para o bem do seu povo não queriam separar de seus cavaleiros.

Akhenaton de sua varanda fitava a cidade. Quantos sacrifícios ainda teriam que acontecer? Já achava o seu muito difícil de suportar o que diria de suas portadoras? Ao ver seus rostos na hora da reunião, sentiu uma forte tristeza. Com certeza os cavaleiros as fariam felizes. Amaldiçoou a idéia de ter traga-os. Se tivesse escutado Ishitar, se tivesse tomado a decisão como Osíris nada disso estaria acontecendo, mas seu lado mortal e egoísta, a chance de ter Atena perto de si, o cegara completamente.

- Espero que me perdoem um dia. – murmurou.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Mais um capitulo encerrado, Seth está causando um estrago terrível, não só fisicamente, mas também com o psicológico a ponto de Akhenaton ter que tomar essa decisão. Ou Uaset ou a felicidade de suas portadoras.**

**Kamus e MM sabem da verdade. Os outros nem desconfiam, será que quando eles souberem o que vão fazer?**

**Aguardem as cenas dos próximos capítulos...**


	13. Chapter 13:A jóia de Hathor e Chu

**Calyeh** -_Éh... Kamus quase matou todo mundo rsrsrs. Eu não acho que eles vão embora, seria muito triste mesmo, mas..._

**Alice** - _Coitado do Akhenaton... Xinga ele não... ele sabe o quanto é difícil ficar separado de quem se ama, ele sofre na própria pele. Ele acha que está fazendo o certo. Se eles vão acatar ou não as ordens do Ton, só lendo esse capitulo. Até_

**Flor** – _Obrigada pela reviews_.

**Capitulo 12: A jóia de Hathor e Chu**

Logo de manha Seth rumou para a sala onde estavam as jóias. Seu cosmo, logo começou a reagir com elas.

- Hoje terei o sitro e a estrela.

Saiu e indo para a sala do trono chamou por seus guerreiros. Akin já tinha acordado há muito tempo, olhava o céu azul pela janela, tivera vários pesadelos durante a noite e sentia-se mal. Há vinte e quatro anos que não os tinha e agora pareciam surgir com tudo.

- "Maldita Uaset." - levantou, sentindo o cosmo de Seth chamando-o.

--------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

Desde que voltara de Uaset, Akin nunca mais foi o mesmo. Se era uma pessoa cheia de virtudes, agora não passava de um jovem inescrupuloso e arrogante. No templo, o que fazia por devoção, começou a fazer por interesse, o que pagava mais teria mais tempo e orações junto ao deus. Passou anos assim, até que um dia Seth apareceu para ele.

Estava numa sala reservada contando o dinheiro da ultima oferenda.

- O dinheiro o satisfaz, não é?

Assustando, por pouco não deixou as notas espalharem.

- Quem está aí? - olhou ao redor.

- Já parou para pensar que pode ter muito mais que isso? Dinheiro um dia irá acabar, mas um nome gravado na história será eternamente. - um homem de capuz apareceu diante dele.

- Quem é você?

- Um amigo. Será lembrado por gerações como o homem que destruiu Uaset.

- Uaset?

- Sim. Sei que guarda um ódio mortal de lá e deseja vingança. Tem um poderoso dom por ser descendente do sacerdote Amen-hotep. Ao lado de Seth, terá tudo isso.

- Apesar de ser seu sacerdote, nunca o vi.

- Terá a chance de vê-lo agora e se tornar seu guerreiro.

O homem retirou o capuz revelando seu rosto.

- Seth?!

Levantou da cadeira e ajoelhou.

- Perdoe-me meu senhor, jamais pensei que teria a honra da vossa presença.

- Levante-se Akin, guerreiro da traição.

- Guerreiro?

- Sim. Junte-se a mim. Destruiremos Uaset e terá sua vingança.

- Será uma honra meu senhor.

----------------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

Akin descia as escadas, faltava pouco para ter o seu desejo realizado. Na sala foi o ultimo a chegar.

- Mandou me chamar, Senhor? - ajoelhou perante o deus.

- Sim. Vamos brincar um pouco com eles.

- Como assim?

- Quero as jóias de Hathor e de Chu, mas quero que o combate entre essas portadoras seja isolado. Divididas são mais vulneráveis. Imotep e Sadiki podem cuidar disso?

- Como quiser. - respondeu os dois.

- Enquanto os outros, ataquem a cidade, quero que mantenham o restante ocupado.

- Sim.

- Podem ir.

MM esperou o sol nascer para entrar, encontrou com seus amigos no refeitório, estavam silenciosos e preocupados principalmente os sete. Saga temia o estado de Ishitar, Mú não queria deixar Ank a mercê de Hawa, o mesmo pensamento era de Kamus. Shura não parava de pensar em Akya, Miro lamentava por Hatshe. Shaka tentava entender por que o cosmo de Isi havia diminuído e MM resignava a voltar. Por precaução Akhenaton mandou separar as portadoras que também tomavam o café silenciosas.

Só se encontraram na porta do palácio. Akhenaton seguia na frente, elas no meio e os dourados atrás. A caminhada seguiu silenciosa. Nefertite, vendo que Akhenaton não olhava foi até eles.

- Oi Afrodite.

- Oi Tite.

- Queria agradecer vocês pela ajuda. - dirigiu-se aos que ia, mas não olhando para Kamus.

- Foi um prazer Nefertite. - disse Mú olhando Ank que seguia a frente. - pena que temos que voltar.

- Não se preocupe Mú. - Afrodite aproximou. - cuidarei da Ank e de você também mocinha. - sorriu para ela. - "não se preocupe Kamus." - disse por cosmo ao amigo.

Saga olhava Ishitar, já tinha um plano em mente. Miro evitava fitar Hatshe.

- Vou voltar para junto deles.

Nefertite saiu sendo acompanhada atentamente pelo aquariano. Andaram mais um pouco parando em frente ao portão do céu.

- Quero agradecer a vocês pela ajuda. - disse Akhenaton aos cavaleiros. - Atena, muito obrigado. - voltou a atenção para ela.

- Foi um prazer Osíris.

- Espero que a paz retorne ao seu mundo. - Saga estendeu a mão para o deus.

- Obrigado. - ele retribuiu

Eles se encararam.

- "Está cometendo um erro. - disse por cosmo o geminiano. - poderíamos ser de uma grande ajuda. Queria poder ajudar sua irmã."

Akhenaton ficou surpreso, porem não demonstrou.

- "Eu sei, mas é melhor irem." - respondeu.

Ank aproveitou a distração de Akhenaton e abraçou Mú.

- Cuide-se 'hedj'. - disse no ouvido dele.

- Você também Ank...

Tite, Tari, Hatshe, Isi e Akya olhavam para os dois. Queriam demonstrar do mesmo jeito dela porem não podiam. Kamus continuava na sua postura fria e impassível. MM distraia brincando com a areia pelo pé. Shura e Miro conversavam tentado se distrair. Shaka de olhos abertos fitava Isi discretamente. Saga só aguardava o momento de Ishitar abrir o portão, tinha em mente que quando os amigos passassem e chegasse a vez dele, empurraria Kanon. Ishitar estava indiferente a tudo.

- Cuide-se Akhenaton. - Atena estendeu a mão para ele.

- Você também. - segurou a mão dela entre as suas.

Afrodite notou o olhar de um para o outro.

- Adeus.

Houve uma forte explosão, a sirene ecoou por toda a cidade. Olharam para o lado do barulho, casas estavam em chamas. Sentiram também o cosmo de Seth.

- Akya, Isi, vão para o começo da cidade. - Ishitar tirava a sua ankh. - Tari leve Akhenaton de volta, Hatshe, Ank e Tite vão ajudar as pessoas. - e voltando para os dourados. - e vocês entrem logo.

Elevou seu cosmo e estava prestes a abrir o portão...

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum. - disse Saga.

- Há vão sim. - o portão estava aberto. - nem que eu tenha que manda-los a força.

- Experimente. - Saga deu um passo a frente.

- Não me desafie.

Saga e Ishitar elevaram seus cosmos.

- Não vão brigar agora. - Atena parou no meio deles. - temos assuntos mais relevantes. Kanon, Dohko e Miro vão ajudar Akya, Ishitar e Isitnefert. Mú, Kamus e Aldebaran ajudem Nefertari. MM, Shaka, Saga, Aioria ajudem Ank e as outras, o restante ajude no incêndio.

Akhenaton olhou para a deusa, contrariou uma ordem sua, mas conseguiu separa-los pelo menos por enquanto.

Cada um seguiu as ordens. Quando chegaram, o cenário era de caos, tudo estava sendo consumido pelo fogo.

- Kamus, seria de uma grande ajuda. - disse Aioria.

- Vou buscá-lo. - disse Saga.

- Enquanto isso vamos tirar essas pessoas daqui e tentar apagar o incêndio. - Afrodite tomou a frente.

Formaram duplas. Aioria e Afrodite; Shaka e Ank; Hatshe e Shura; Aiolos, Tite e MM.

- Ankhesenamon.

- Sim Shaka.

- Poderia me levar até onde está a Isitnefert?

- É melhor não. - disse. - Akhenaton não irá gostar.

- Não me importo com isso. - disse categórico.

Ank se assustou um pouco, ele sempre era tão calmo.

- Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem. - sorriu. - sei que está preocupado com ela.

- Um pouco. - corou.

- Te levo até ela.

Ank avisou Dite e saiu em companhia de Shaka. Saga passava pelo ultimo portão do palácio, pensava em Ishitar e no desmaio que ela tivera na noite anterior.

- "Preciso ficar de olho nela." - pensou.

Encontrou com os dois deuses e seus companheiros no salão principal.

- Saga?

- Atena. - reverenciou. - Akhenaton. - nem o olhou. - onde está Nefertari? - indagou não vendo a portadora.

- Foi encontrar-se com Ank.

- Kamus precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou com vocês. - disse Mú.

- Pode ir Mú, ficarei aqui. - Aldebaran se prontificou, sabia que o amigo estava preocupado com alguém.

- Assim que chegarmos mandaremos alguém para cá. - disse o geminiano. - vamos.

Os três saíram. Akhenaton olhava os sair.

- Não vou conseguir separa-los. - suspirou. - acho que as deusas do destino estão agindo por esses lados.

- Tudo vai acabar bem Ton. - disse ignorando a presença de Aldebaran. - o amor que eles sentem só vai fortalecê-los.

- Assim espero.

Kamus, Saga e Mú seguiam rapidamente.

- Akhenaton não conseguiu nos manter afastado. - disse Saga.

- Como assim? - indagou o ariano.

- Não notou que ele queria que fossemos embora?

- Achei estranho, mas não pensei que fosse isso. Por quê?

- Ainda não descobri. - disse o geminiano. - mas ele não nos escolheu por acaso.

- Está certo Saga. - disse Kamus que até então estava calado.

- Certo? - ele parou.

- Houve um motivo para Osíris querer que voltássemos para a Grécia.

- Qual?

- Mú, não notou que o cosmo de Ankhesenamon diminuiu?

- Notei, mas pensei que fosse pela batalha, nem deu tempo para elas se recuperarem.

- Não só o cosmo dela, como o de Akya, Hatshe, Tite, Isi diminuíram.

- E não é por causa das batalhas. - afirmou o geminiano.

- Isso mesmo. As portadoras têm uma lei, que não podem se apaixonar sobre o risco de perder seus cosmos.

- O que?! - exclamaram os dois.

- A partir do momento que Akya, Hatshe, Ank, Tite e Isi se apaixonaram, seus cosmos sofreram uma redução.

- Isso é um absurdo. - disse Mú.

- Não é. Tanto que Akhenaton foi obrigado a nos mandar para a Grécia. Ank se apaixonou por você Mú, Hatshe por Miro, Akya por Shura e Tite por...mim...

- E Isitnefert?

- Shaka.

- Como sabe que eles...?

- Tive um palpite. A maneira como se olham, principalmente Miro.

- Mas o cosmo da Ishitar não diminuiu. - disse Saga. - ele se mantém intacto... - ia se manifestar, contudo ficou calado, já entendera a situação. - "ela não está..."

- Por isso Tite e Hatshe perderam as jóias e é o que provavelmente vai acontecer com Isi e Akya. Elas estão vulneráveis e Seth cada vez mais forte. Será uma vitória esmagadora.

- Não se pudermos impedir. - falou Saga. - não vamos deixá-las a mercê deles.

Kamus e Mú concordaram.

- Vamos.

Shaka e Ank corriam para onde Isi e as outras estavam. O virginiano notou que o cosmo de Ank estava do mesmo jeito do de Isi.

- Ank.

- Diga.

- O que está acontecendo com o seu cosmo e o da Isi?

- Nada. - limitou-se. - estamos só cansadas.

- Não é isso.

- No momento certo saberá. Vamos.

Ank apressou-se. Shaka limitou-se a segui-la.

As chamas estavam incontroladas, para piorar, o clima seco alimentava novos focos.

- O que faremos? - indagou Tite preocupada, pois o fogo tomava outros rumos. - se ao menos Ank estivesse aqui.

- Vamos continuar a tirar as pessoas. - disse Hatshe.

- Tudo bem, Shura me ajude...

Um vento mais frio começou a soprar, a temperatura aos poucos abaixava, pequenos flocos de neve caiam do céu.

- Neve...? - murmurou Tite olhando para o alto. - Kamus?

Ela virou para trás, Kamus caminhava na direção deles, acompanhado por Saga e Mú.

- Que bom que chegou. - disse Aioria.

- Estão todos fora das casas?

- Sim.

O aquariano tomou a frente, elevando seu cosmo, disparou o pó de diamante, com a temperatura baixa, o fogo perdeu calor e acabou por si mesmo.

Os moradores aproximaram de Kamus e o agradecia. Ficou sem jeito, afinal não estava acostumado a manifestações de sentimentalismo, apenas acenava. Tite de longe o observava, aquele jeito frio era só fachada, por debaixo do bloco de gelo existia uma pessoa calorosa. Kamus sentindo-se observado olhou para frente, Tite o olhava e com isso corou um pouco. Ela começou a caminhar em direção a ele.

- Oi Kamus.

- Oi...

- Obrigada.

- Não fiz nada. - disse sem graça e desviando o olhar.

Tite apenas sorriu.

- Como estão todos? - Tari acabava de chegar.

- Não deveria estar no palácio? - indagou Hatshe.

- Não podia ficar parada alem do mais... - ela viu Kamus e Mú. - vocês não deveriam estar lá?

- Aioria e Aiolos, - chamou Kamus. - só Aldebaran está com Atena, vão.

- Sim. - respondeu o sagitariano.

Os dois saíram.

- Tite, cadê a Ank? - indagou Mú.

- Eu não sei.

- Ela foi levar Shaka até onde Isi estava. - disse Dite.

- Para que lado fica? - Saga passou a frente.

Quando Nefertite iria apontar, uma torre de luz vermelha subiu aos céus.

- Ishitar... - murmurou Saga saindo correndo.

Mú e Shura foram atrás.

- Precisamos levar essas pessoas daqui. - disse Nefertari. - Kamus ajude Tite. Afrodite ajude Hatshe... - foi interrompida.

- Eu te ajudo. - MM estava parado atrás dela.

- É melhor não ficarmos perto um do outro. - sussurrou de forma que só ele escutou.

- Sei que seria melhor, mas não vou conseguir ficar longe de você. - disse de forma que só ela escutasse. - não vamos perder tempo.

Minutos antes da torre de luz subir aos céus...

Akya, Isi e Ishitar corriam para o local onde sentiam cosmos inimigos. Atrás delas seguiam Kanon, Miro e Dohko.

- Dá para esperar! - gritou Miro.

Isi parou.

- Você são rápidas.

- Miro me faz um favor?

- Diga.

- Volte e cuide de Hatshe.

- Âhn?

- Ela está sem a jóia, corre mais riscos.

- Tudo bem. - disse o escorpião.

- Enquanto a vocês, vão para o palácio, precisam proteger Atena e Osíris.

- Mas... - murmurou o libriano.

- Seth pode aproveitar que estamos separadas e atacar. Vão.

- Está bem. - disse Kanon. - iremos.

Os três retornaram.

- Agora é só nós. - disse Akya.

- Então vamos.

Do alto de uma construção sete pessoas as observavam.

- Elas se dividiram como Seth disse. - falou Hadimi.

- Vocês terão que enfrentar os cavaleiros de Atena. - disse Imotep. - estão com as portadoras de Maet, Hórus e Ísis.

- Eles não serão problemas. - disse Isoke. - vamos.

Hadimi, Isoke e Kaimah sumiram.

- A traidora está com elas. - Akin a observava. - vou brincar um pouco.

- Tefnut também está indo atrás dela. - disse Hawa olhando-os ao longe. - junto com um de Atena.

- Ele não será problema. - Imotep analisava o virginiano. - vou eliminá-lo.

- Chega de conversas, vamos. - disse Akin.

Os quatro sumiram aparecendo no portão de entrada da cidade. Sadiki estendeu o braço direito lançando contra elas uma bola de energia. Percebendo o ataque Ishitar ergueu uma barreira, que subiu até os céus.

- Sejam bem vindas portadoras. - Hawa sorria cinicamente.

- Por que não desistem e se entreguem. - Ishitar segurava sua ankh, seu corpo foi revestido por sua armadura.

- É vocês que deveriam se entregar. - disse Imotep.

- Nunca. - Akya já estava vestida com sua armadura.

- Acho que está sobrando alguém. - sorriu Isi olhando para Hawa. - dois adversários, será interessante.

- Não lutarei com você. - ele fitava um ponto atrás delas.

- Isi! Akya! - gritou Ank.

- Ank, o que está fazendo... - Isi notou o virginiano. - "o que ele está fazendo aqui?"

- Está sem sua jóia Ank. - disse Ishitar.

- Posso lutar. - ela olhou para Hawa. - vou ganhar.

- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado.

Segundos depois, Saga, Shura e Mú chegavam.

- Ank. - o ariano aproximou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! Não deveria estar protegendo Atena e Osíris?

- Aiolos, Aioria, Aldebaran, Dohko e Kanon estão com eles. - disse Saga fitando Ishitar.

- Que seja. - a portadora de Toth voltou o olhar para Akin.

Ank afastou de Mú parando ao lado de Ishitar.

- Ishitar.

- Sim Ank.

- Pode criar uma barreira? Não quero que Mú se intrometa na luta.

- O mesmo de Shaka. - disse a portadora de Hathor.

- E de Shura. - disse a de Chu.

- Está bem, mas creio que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos irá rompê-la. Já fez isso uma vez.

- Precisamos mantê-los presos.

- Como...? - Ank brincava com a areia. - já sei.

Ela contou seu plano as outras.

- Boa idéia Ank. - sorriu Isi. - não resolverá muito, mas teremos tempo suficiente.

- Está certo. - disse Ishitar. - vamos.

Os quatro que estavam atrás as olhavam intrigados. Ank começou a caminhar em direção a eles. No meio, ajoelhou e colocou as duas mãos na areia. Ao redor dela a areia começou a umedecer e se espalhar indo em direção aos dourados.

- O que ela está fazendo? - indagou Shura.

- Não sei... - disse Mú. - o que...

Por pouco não desequilibrou, olhando para o chão viu que afundava. Os outros também se encontravam na mesma situação.

- Estamos afundando. - Shaka tentava levantar os pés.

- Parece areia movediça. - Shura tentava cortar a areia.

O geminiano tentava se mexer.

- Droga.

Foram afundando até o meio do peito, de modo que não podiam mexer com as mãos. Nessa hora Akya apareceu atrás de Ank.

- Solaris. - deu um soco na areia.

A área umedecida começou a solidificar, os dourados ficaram presos. Ishitar parou diante deles e criou sua barreira. Agachou para ficar da mesma altura de Saga.

- Está barreira é mais resistente que a outra.

Saga a olhou com ódio.

- Ishitar...

- Fiquem aí. - voltou para junto das amigas.

- "Quando eu sair daqui, você vai ver. Vai ter volta."

As quatro portadoras posicionaram-se.

- Nos encontramos novamente Ishitar. - sorriu Akin.

- E desta vez não saíra com vida.

- Será?

- Tenho certeza. - sorriu.

A portadora de Toth não perdeu tempo e iniciou uma luta corporal. Hawa olhava de maneira perva para Ank.

- Voltamos a nos ver Tefnut e dessa vez espero que o cavaleiro de Atena não se intrometa.

- Pode ter certeza.

- Vamos ver o quanto melhorou desde a nossa ultima batalha.

Hawa avançou sobre Ank que defendia sem maiores problemas.

Sadiki e Akya se analisavam esperando o melhor momento para o ataque.

- Hoje roubarei sua jóia.

- Experimente.

Sadiki partiu para cima dela dando socos e chutes. Akya se defendia usando sua técnica de fogo.

Isi começava a ficar irritada com o sorriso irônico de Imotep.

- Sofrerá uma derrota humilhante, portadora de Hathor.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza.

Ela partiu para cima de Imotep.

Saga tentava se mexer, assim como Mú, mas seus esforços eram em vão.

- Quando eu sair daqui, ela vai ver que não se brinca com Saga de Gêmeos.

- É um bando de orgulhosas. - disse Shura observando a luta de Akya.

- Não consigo mover nada. - disse Mú.

Shaka não lhes dava atenção, olhava com atenção a luta de Hathor.

**-----Ishitar---- **_(n/a: as lutas estão separadas para melhor leitura, mas elas acontecem simultaneamente)_

Tanto o guerreiro da traição quanto a portadora de Toth não conseguiam acertar um ao outro. No ultimo ataque, os pulsos se chocaram provocando uma deslocação de ar. Respiravam um pouco ofegantes.

- Continua forte Ishitar. - disse Akin. - seu poder é incrível.

- O mesmo digo de você.

Akin deu um passo a frente, Ishitar acompanhou o movimento dele percebendo sua intenção.

- Fico lisonjeado pelo seu elogio. - sorriu, mais um passo e estaria em cima da sombra dela.

- Não está querendo usar seu truque novamente, está? Não caio nessa.

- Sei que não e nem é minha intenção.

Ishitar o olhou desconfiada.

- Quero uma luta de verdade com você. Quero ver até onde vai seu poder.

- Que seja. - começou a elevar seu cosmo. - suprema intervenção.

Ela concentrou seu cosmo nas mãos e disparou seu ataque. Akin ascendeu seu cosmo e parou o ataque.

- Como...?

- Precisa caprichar Ishitar. Tem que lançar um ataque desse nível para poder, pelo menos me provocar um arranhão.

O cosmo de Akin aumentou bruscamente.

- Mar do caos.

Uma grande quantidade de energia juntou-se nas mãos de Akin que a lançou. Ishitar criou uma barreira para defender-se porem a energia de Akin foi superior a dela e com isso foi atingida indo ao chão.

- Ishitar! - gritou Saga.

**-----Ank-----**

Ank defendia-se de todos os ataques e aproveitando uma distração de Hawa o lançou longe.

- Tem grande força física. - disse levantando. - gosto de mulheres assim.

- Seu gosto pouco me importa.

- Atrevimento me fascina.

- Vou calar sua boca. - Ank elevou seu cosmo. - tempestade elétrica!

Ela disparou seu ataque contra ele.

- É inútil. Absorção.

Formou um escudo com as mãos e através dele sugou toda a energia de Ank.

- Tefnut... - balançava a cabeça negativamente. - não aprende... - os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam de maneira maligna. - jamais poderá me acertar. Jamais.

Numa velocidade incrível Hawa parou em frente a Ank que assustada ficou sem ação, com um sorriso nos lábios, fechou o punho direito e a acertou em cheio.

Ankhesenamon caiu a metros de Hawa. Levantava aos poucos e tossindo cuspiu sangue.

- Não vai me atacar Tefnut?

Ela não disse nada, elevou seu cosmo e preparou para atacar porem Hawa apareceu novamente na frente dela.

- Vamos brincar um pouco. - ele tocou em seu braço.

Ank soltou um gemido de dor, sentia que suas forças estavam sendo sugadas.

- Até que você é forte. - disse afastando. - sinto um grande poder.

Ela o olhou, seu corpo estava todo fraco e sem forças caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Sessão tortura. - seu sorriso saiu diabólico.

Hawa começou a bater nela. Na barreira Mú, elevava seu cosmo. Sentia um ódio terrível e na certa mataria o sem piedade.

**------Akya----**

Sadiki com um sorriso irônico defendia de todos os ataques de Akya.

- Muito simples. - deu um soco no estomago dela.

Akya recuou alguns passos.

- Não aprende que essas técnicas não funcionam comigo?

- Solaris. - a portadora de Chu partiu para cima dele.

- Idiota. Presas da serpente.

Sadiki lançou seu golpe, porem Akya conseguiu se esquivar e acerta-lo. Ele sentiu uma forte dor no estomago.

- Doeu? - devolveu o sorriso irônico.

- Sua vadia, pelo feito de conseguir me atingir vou te dar um presentinho.

A portadora preparou-se. Sadiki elevou seu cosmo e ele aumentava a cada minuto.

- Serpentes diabólicas.

Akya esperava um ataque vindo da frente, contudo do chão começou a surgir varias serpentes.

- O que... ?

As serpentes envolviam o corpo dela e nesse processo a mordia.

- São venenosas e o veneno espalha depressa.

- Droga.

Akya tentava e livrar delas, mas a medida que se livrava de uma outras duas apareciam.

Sadiki cruzou os braços.

- Vou esperar pacientemente sua morte. - gargalhou.

As serpentes já tomavam conta de quase todo o corpo dela e para piorar o sangue escorria pelos ferimentos. Akya foi envolvida por completo indo ao chão.

- Fácil.

Shura tentava se soltar, com todos aqueles ferimentos Akya não sobreviveria.

**------Isi------**

Isi começou uma serie de chutes e socos em Imotep que defendia sem problema o que a deixava com mais raiva. Seu cosmo estava fraco.

- Isso é tudo que consegue Hathor? Pouco.

Imotep deu lhe uma rasteira e antes que ela fosse ao chão deu lhe um chute. Ela parou de pé a poucos metros.

- Não me subestime.

- É uma adversária fácil.

- Dança de Hathor!

- Barreira da escuridão!

Em torno de Imotep apareceu uma barreira negra, o golpe de Isi atravessou-a.

- Inútil.

- Não cante vitória. Dança de Hathor!

Novamente o golpe dela atravessou.

- Desista Hathor.

- Nunca! - ergueu o sistro. - Dança de Hathor!

- Refração. - Imotep girou os braços.

O golpe de Isi bateu contra a barreira, porem não a atravessou e sim voltou. Com o impacto foi jogada longe.

**------Ank-----**

Ank estava caída bastante machucada, sua frágil armadura estava em pedaços, o guerreiro de Seth aproximou e agachou diante dela.

- Ankhesenamon...está num estado deplorável, mas não menos bela.

- Como...?

- Desde a primeira vez que te vi pensei comigo: ela vai ser minha. - o olhar dele era perverso.

- Maldito.

- Mas pelo que percebi o cavaleiro de Atena simpatiza com você.

- O que...

- Não suporto concorrência, por isso vou matá-lo.

- Não toque nele!

- Quer defendê-lo? - ele sorriu. - que tipo de morte terá.

Ank notou que ele fitava um ponto, acompanhou o olhar dele, ele olhava para a barreira.

- Se encostar nele...

- Vai fazer o que? Olha só o seu estado. - acariciou o braço dela. - não pode fazer nada.

- Cretino.

- Nada, mas proponho um acordo.

- Acordo?

- Sua vida pela dele.

- Como?

- Posso deixá-lo vivo se concordar vir comigo.

- Você é louco!

- De certa forma. O que me diz?

- Nunca.

- Então... - ele levantou. - vai ser fácil, ele está preso na areia, não vai ter chance de salvação.

Ank desesperou, tinha esquecido completamente que ele estava preso. Na barreira Mú estava apreensivo.

- Vou usar seu próprio golpe contra ele.

- Espere.

Reunindo o restante de forças que lhe restava, ela levantou.

- O que quer?

- Não é obvio?

A portadora recuou um passo, Hawa era um crápula.

-Será uma troca justa, você por ele.

- Se eu aceitar vai deixá-lo em paz?

- Sim.

Mú tentava ler os pensamentos dos dois, mas estava tão desnorteado que não conseguia.

Ank virou para vê-lo, ao notar que ele a fitava abaixou o rosto.

- "Me perdoe." Tudo bem eu vou com você.

- É inteligente. - deu um passo em direção a ela. - vamos celebrar.

Receosa deu um passo atrás, Hawa segurou seu braço e a puxou colando seus lábios nos dela. Ank sentiu-se mal, não queria que outro homem a tocasse daquele jeito e uma forma tão rude e impetuosa, mas por Mú agüentaria. O ariano olhava estarrecido, não acreditava que Ank estava fazendo aquilo.

- "Ank...? Será que..." - lembrou que ultimamente ela o tem evitado.

Entretanto fez a associação errada, esquecendo completamente do que Kamus havia dito sobre o cosmo dela.

**------Akya----- **

- Essas portadoras são decepcionantes. - Sadiki caminhava até ela porem... - o que... - caiu de joelhos no chão, sua perna estava ferida. - ela me acertou? - ele a olhou.

Para a surpresa dele uma luz dourada começou a surgir em torno da portadora, seu corpo começou a pegar fogo, matando todas as serpentes.

- Não é possível. - ele levantou.

Akya estava de pé. Respirava ofegante e tinha o corpo todo machucado.

- Essas cobrinhas não me assustam.

- É mais resistente que pensei, mas... - sorriu. - já olhou para o estado do seu corpo? Não sei ser reparou, mas a sua armadura...

- Eu sei. - a proteção dela tinha reduzido apenas para a caneleira esquerda, o peito e o braço direito. - mas não se preocupe com isso.

- Já que diz. Prepare-se, pois desta vez não vai escapar.

Os dois elevaram seus cosmos e dispararam contra o outro.

- Solaris!

- Serpentes diabólicas.

Chocaram-se, Akya foi acertada e o restante de sua armadura virou pó, Sadiki permaneceu de pé.

- É inútil. - sentiu uma dor no ombro esquerdo. - o que... ? De novo? - a fitou. - "se continuar assim ela vai me matar, terei que usar outros métodos." - sorriu de maneira maléfica.

Akya continuava deitada, mas consciente. Seu corpo todo doía e parecia que o veneno começava a fazer efeito: já não via e ouvia muito bem.

- Akya.

A portadora escutando uma voz conhecida levantou a cabeça.

- Shura?

Diante dela estava Shura de Capricórnio.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Assistir sua derrota. - sorriu.

- Como... ?

- Entregue a jóia para Sadiki, quem sabe ele possa deixar que viva.

- Por que... ? - com muito custo conseguiu erguer o restante do corpo. - está a favor de Seth?

- Não, estou a favor da justiça. Uma pessoa fraca como você não merece possuir objeto tão precioso.

Akya o olhou perplexa. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, fechou os olhos. Na barreira, Shura tentava alerta-la que era um truque de Sadiki.

- Akya.

Abriu os rapidamente.

- Mestre?

Um homem vestindo uma túnica branca estava parado na frente dela.

- O que faz... ?

- Chu está decepcionado com você. Pensei que seria uma boa portadora, mas não passa de uma fraca, foi desperdício treinar você.

- Mestre... ?

- Vou puni-la em nome do deus Chu. - o homem ergueu a mão. - solaris.

Uma bola de energia partiu da mão dele acertando-a em cheio. Ela caiu de bruços e com muito custo virou-se, seu mestre já não estava mais ali.

- Para onde...

- Oi Ya.

A portadora gelou, aquela voz, aquela voz... olhou para a direção, seus olhos encheram de água.

- Ha... Hakor...

Um garoto de cabelos cacheados e olhos roxos estava parado diante dela.

- Hakor. - sorriu.

- Por que não foi nos salvar! - gritou.

- Hakor... - as lagrimas desceram.

- Tinha que ter nos salvado, por que nos deixou morrer?

- Eu... eu tentei chegar a tempo. - conseguiu levantar. - juro.

- Chamei por você, enquanto eles me golpeavam.

- Eu...

- A cada grito de dor, gritei pelo seu nome.

- Eu tentei... - Akya chorava muito.

- Papai e mamãe também chamaram por você, mas você nos abandonou. Abandonou-nos!

- Hakor.

- Isso não serviu para nada. - tirou uma correntinha do pescoço e atirou nela. - nada!

- Me perdoe. - caiu de joelhos. - me perdoe... me perdoe.

- Não devia ser chamada de portadora, não conseguiu nem salvar sua família.

Shura estava com ódio.

- Maldito, está usando a imagem do irmão.

- Hakor me perdoe. - continuava a chorar.

- Eu te odeio Ya!

Akya o olhou, aquilo era a ultima coisa que imaginava escutar.

- Odeio! E por ter nos matado, merece morrer.

- Hakor?

O garoto apontou o dedo para ela.

- Não Hakor...

- Seu coração vai parar de bater. - a voz dele mudou. - encontre com sua família no inferno. Picada final.

Hakor disparou, Akya estava tão atordoada que nem se defendeu, um raio de luz a atingiu no peito atravessando-o.

- Ha-kor... - foi ao chão derrubando a estrela.

- Akya!!! - gritou Shura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**As lutas ainda não acabaram, no próximo capitulo a seqüência delas, com altos acontecimentos, não percam.**_


	14. Chapter 14: A jóia de Hathor e Chu I

**Calyeh** - _Todos são maus, diga-se de passagem, mas foi golpe baixo ele ter usado a imagem do irmão. Calyeh as meninas só querem protegê-los... mentira, é um bando orgulhosas hihi. E o Mu infelizmente, vai entender tudo errado, muito sol na cabeça, sabe como é... queima os neurônios rsrsrs._

**Alice** - _Saga não ia embora e o Mu... leiam para ver o que vai acontecer. Ah não falem mal dos meus queridinhos guerreiros de Seth, eles são sem noção mesmo, pois não sabem quem estão enfrentando, principalmente um que está lutando contra a Isi, tadinho dele..._

**Flor** - _Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo mata-las, pelo menos acho que não... _

**Capitulo 13: A jóia de Hathor e Chu I**

_**No capitulo anterior às portadoras travavam uma batalha contra os guerreiros de Seth.**_

**------Ishitar------**

- Ishitar! - gritou Saga.

Para a surpresa dele e de Akin ela levantou com apenas um arranhão.

- Como.. - murmurou Akin. - agüentou bem o meu ataque.

- Confesso que pensei que ia me ferir gravemente. - ela bateu palmas. - parabéns guerreiro da traição, é um adversário digno.

- Idem. - respondeu escondendo a raiva.

- Acho que agora é minha vez. - Ishitar ascendeu seu cosmo.

- Veremos se será capaz de sobreviver a esse. - Akin fez o mesmo.

Saga tentava se mexer e estava quase conseguindo quando teve sua atenção chamada por um cosmo. Olhando ao redor viu Seth um pouco afastado de Akin, o deus trazia um sorriso no rosto e com olhos vermelhos fitava Ishitar.

- "Seu maldito nem pense em chegar perto dela."

- Suprema Intervenção!

- Mar do caos!

Akin e Ishitar disparam seus ataques, pelo nível os golpes se anulariam, mas... os olhos de Ishitar ficaram vermelhos monetaniamente, sentindo uma vertigem deu uma cambaleada.

- Ishitar cuidado! - gritou o geminiano.

Quando voltou a atenção era tarde, o golpe de Akin a atingira em cheio. Ishitar caiu desacordada.

O cosmo de três cavaleiros aumentaram rapidamente, Mú, Shura e Saga arrebentaram a barreira.

Saga correu até Ishitar.

- Ishitar. - ajoelhou ao lado dela.

Aparentemente não estava ferida, apesar dos braços de sua armadura estarem em pedaços. Lentamente abriu os olhos.

- Saga... ?

- Você está bem? - a ajudou a sentar.

- Sim. - respondeu porem sentiu uma forte dor no estomago e tossiu cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

- Eu o mato.

Saga levantou e olhou para Akin e para Seth que estava atrás dele.

- Vou mandá-los para Anúbis. - disse ascendendo seu cosmo.

O cosmo de Saga espalhou-se pelo local, Akin que o observava preparava para defender.

- Explosão Galáctica!

O golpe foi em direção a Akin que elevou seu cosmo para parar o ataque, a principio ele estava conseguido, porem a potencia da energia do geminiano era maior e acabou por atingi-lo, Akin foi derrubado com vários ferimentos, o golpe passou direto indo na direção de Seth.

- Lamentável. - disse.

O ataque de Saga se desfez antes que chegasse ao deus.

- Não é possível. - murmurou.

- Sou um deus não se esqueça disso.

- Não vai conseguir derrota-lo Saga...

- Ishitar. - ele olhou para trás.

A portadora de Toth estava de pé, mas não conseguia equilibrar-se.

- Ishitar. - foi para segura-la.

- Não me toque. - afastou-se. - estou bem.

- Mas...

Seth sorria, havia feito um bom trabalho. Seus olhos brilharam em vermelho, em seguida os de Ishitar.

- Ishitar... ? - murmurou o geminiano. - "só pode ser obra de..." - ele olhou para o deus. - Ishitar - ele a segurou pelos braços. - Ishitar.

Ela parecia em transe.

- Ishitar.

Ela o olhou, seus olhos já estavam normais.

- Saga.

- Você precisa de cuidados.

- Estou bem. - mal disse caiu nos braços dele.

Momentos atrás..

Ank não agüentou aquele contato e empurrou Hawa.

- Me dou por satisfeito. - sorriu - mas quero mais.

- Cumpra sua parte que cumprirei a minha.

- Sou um homem de palavras. Virá comigo?

- Sim.

Hawa olhou por de trás de Ank, viu que o cavaleiro de Atena aproximava.

- Diga que será minha.

- O que...

- Diga. - disse mais autoritário.

- Serei sua.

Mú que estava atrás escutou a ultima frase.

- Não pensei que mudasse de idéia tão facilmente Ankhesenamon. - sua voz saiu fria.

- Mú? - virou assustada.

- Espero que não se intrometa cavaleiro de Atena. Esse assunto é entre Ank e eu.

Mú sempre fora uma pessoa calma, mas ao escutar aquele desprezível chama-la de uma maneira tão intima seu sangue ferveu.

- Assunto seu? - sorriu de maneira irônica, o que deixou Ank preocupada. - está enganado. - seu cosmo começou a elevar. - assunto nosso.

Mú apareceu diante dele e deu-lhe um soco no estomago, depois deu outro no queixo erguendo-o, o ariano impulsionou e unindo as mãos deu um soco nas costas dele, o que fez que caísse, porem antes de ir ao chão Mú pegou o braço dele e o lançou. Hawa caiu violentamente no chão. O ariano com os punhos cerrados caminhava até ele, seu cosmo queimava ao redor e de uma maneira perigosa. Ank assustou-se por ver Mú daquele jeito, quem o visse jamais acreditaria.

- Vai se arrepender por ter tocado nela. - correu até ele. - Extinção estelar!

O cosmo de Mú explodiu de maneira violenta. Uma intensa luz surgiu envolvendo Hawa, o guerreiro da desordem foi lançado longe.

Mú deu meia volta, indo em direção a Ank.

- Você está bem? - indagou de maneira seca e sem olhá-la.

- Estou. - respondeu preocupada.

- Venha.

- Não vão a lugar algum.

O ariano parou.

- Se tem amor a sua vida, dê meia volta e volte para o lugar de onde veio. - disse Mú.

- Quem ouve você falar pensa que pode me derrotar. - estava de pé, mas muito ferido.

- Eu não posso, eu vou te derrotar. - seu cosmo queimava ao redor. - estou te dando uma chance de se salvar.

- Está nervosinho assim, - limpava um filete de sangue que saia da boca. - só porque beijei sua namoradinha. - disse em tom de deboche. - saiba que ela tem uma boca deliciosa.

Mú virou bruscamente, seu olhar era de ódio.

- Vai virar pó de estrela.

- Será? - Hawa elevou seu cosmo.

- Extinção estelar.

O golpe de Mú que ele havia lançado voltou contra o ariano.

- Mú! - gritou Ank.

- Idiota, vai morrer com o próprio ataque. - Hawa sorriu.

Mú continuava parado. Seu golpe chocou-se contra ele, mas não teve efeito algum, ele tinha criado a parede de cristal.

- Como... - o guerreiro da desordem recuou um passo.

- Acha que eu iria perder para um guerreiro patético como você. Vou te derrubar e dessa vez não irá mais se levantar. Revolução Estelar.

Disparou seu golpe, que acertou Hawa em cheio.

O guerreiro ainda tentou se proteger atrás da sua barreira, mas essa se desfez rapidamente, Hawa foi lançado longe. Estava gravemente ferido e sua morte era certa.

---------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK------------------------------------------

O salão do templo estava devidamente enfeitado, sentado no trono, Seth, com seus olhos, cabelos anelados vermelhos e sua marca: a tatuagem de um escorpião na testa.

Sete homens estavam ajoelhados a frente dele. Entre eles sete caixas de armaduras.

- É chegada à hora de Uaset cair. - disse o deus. - vocês foram escolhidos para serem os guerreiros de Seth e assim com seus poderes realizar a ambição do seu deus. Sete homens com sete dons preciosos. Aproxime-se Hawa.

Hawa levantou, ele trajava uma túnica bege que ia até a canela presa por um cinto dourado, nós pés sandálias de tiras dourada, nos braços braceletes e pulseiras douradas, na testa o símbolo do escorpião. Parou a pouco de uma caixa negra.

- Sua representação será a desordem. Jura seguir seu deus?

- Sim. - ele curvou-se.

- Receba sua armadura.

A caixa abriu e a armadura revestiu o corpo dele.

- Terá seu nome imortalizado na história guerreiro da desordem.

--------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------

- "Serei lembrado por toda eternidade e com certeza irei para "Sekhet-hetepet". _**(n/a: **__**Sekhet-hetepet significa Campos Elisios, Paraíso, em antigo egpicio. É também traduzido como campo dos juncos.)**_

Fechou os olhos, seu rosto tombou para o lado.

No momento que Mú chegava até Ank, Sadiki ainda usando a imagem de Hakor pegava a estrela de Chu. Shura corria em direção a ela.

- Akya.

Ela não respondeu, mas respirava.

- Maldito. Vai pagar por usar a imagem do irmão. - Shura elevou seu cosmo - Excalibur.

O ataque do capricorniano partiu em direção a ele.

- Hakor... - murmurou a portadora. - Hakor.

- Não é ele Akya. - Shura ajoelhou ao lado dela. - veja.

Ao ser atingido pelo golpe a verdadeira imagem de Hakor apareceu.

- Sadiki...? - murmurou a portadora.

- Não se esforce.

- Maldito. - nem escutou o pedido de Shura, escorando nele tentou levantar. - maldito.

- Gostou do teatrinho? - sorriu. - foi muito divertido ver seu rosto de dor.

- Vai pagar por isso. - a portadora elevava seu cosmo.

- Não. - Shura a impediu. - sou eu quem vai lutar com ele.

- Bravo Sadiki. - Seth apareceu ao lado dele.

- Senhor? - o guerreiro ajoelhou.

- Seth! - exclamaram Akya e Shura.

- Meu senhor aqui está a jóia de Chu.

- Bom trabalho.

- Seth! - disseram ao mesmo tempo Mú, Ank e Shaka, que ainda não tinha se manifestado.

- Fez um bom trabalho cavaleiro de Atena. - disse olhando para Mú. - acabou rapidamente com Hawa.

Ishitar escorando em Saga aproximaram do ariano e de Ank.

- Devolva a jóia.

- Está num estado tão lamentável minha cara.

- Seu... - Saga cerrou o pulso.

- Não tenho tempo para vocês. Imotep.

- Sim.

- Ande rápido. - o deus se afastou um pouco.

- Como quiser.

Imotep olhou para Isi, apesar de ferida e sem partes da armadura a portadora estava de pé. Shaka de longe continuava a observá-la.

- Chamou Seth para ver sua derrota? - a portadora sorriu.

- Logo vou tirar esse sorrisinho do seu rosto Isitnefert.

Imotep juntou as mãos e começou a entoar um cântico.

- É você que vai parar de sorrir. - Isi elevou seu cosmo. - dança de Hathor.

No meio do ataque, Imotep caiu ajoelhado, Isi suspendeu-o.

- Isso Isi! - comemorou Ank. - conseguiu!

A portadora aos poucos foi abaixando o braço e sorrindo olhava o sistro.

- O sistro de Hathor.

Akin com dificuldades levantava, o golpe de Saga havia provocado-lhe alguns ferimentos o que provava que ele era forte. Olhou para o corpo de Hawa a alguns metros dele.

- "Esse é o fim de quem se acha superior, idiota teria o maior prazer em matá-lo." - olhou em direção onde acontecia a batalha de Imotep, tanto ele como Sadiki fitaram incrédulos para Imotep imobilizado no chão. O único que parecia sorrir era Seth.

- Conseguiu Isi. - Ank aproximava.

- Afaste-se, portadora. - disse seca.

- Isi...?

Shaka a fitou, havia algo de errado.

- Não chegue perto de mim. - ela a olhou.

- Isi! - chamou Akya.

- São todas idiotas.

Deu meia volta e caminhava em direção ao deus.

- Isitnefert! - gritou Ishitar. - ficou louca?

Seth sorria, Isi parando na frente dele também sorria.

- Oi Seth.

- Suponho que tem algo a me dar portadora.

- Tenho.

Todos arregalaram os olhos para a cena que presenciaram, Isi aproximando do deus beijou-lhe com volúpia. Shaka aparentemente parecia indiferente, mas por dentro estava prestes a explodir. Isitnefert não desceria tão baixo, pensava.

Ela o soltou.

- Aqui está, meu nobre senhor. - disse entregando o sistro a ele.

Ficaram perplexos.

- Isi o que está fazendo? - indagou Akya chocada.

- Está nos traindo? - gritou Ishitar.

- A traidora aqui é você. - respondeu. - é uma sith, mas ficou contra seu povo.

- Como?

- Isi... - murmurou Ank incrédula.

- É a vergonha de Menefer.

Shaka tomou a frente, andando em direção a Seth e ela.

- Espere Shaka. - Shura tentou impedi-lo.

- Vai lutar comigo, cavaleiro de Atena? - indagou a portadora ainda ao lado do deus.

- Que é leviana isso eu sei que você é, mas nunca pensei que fosse capaz de trair suas companheiras. - parou. - "e a mim." - pensou.

- Estou do lado do mais forte.

- Como? - indagou surpreendido.

- Estou ao lado de Seth.

Nesse momento chegavam Tite, Tari, Hatshe, Kamus, MM, Miro e Afrodite.

Que não entendiam o que Isitnefert estava fazendo ao lado de Seth.

- Ank. - Tite aproximou. - o que está acontecendo?

- Isi passou para o lado de Seth. - disse fria.

- O que?! - exclamaram todos.

- Como pode Isi? - Tari tentava acreditar.

- Isitnefert, jamais vou de perdoar. - Ishitar avançou, mas foi impedida pelo cosmo de Shaka.

- Eu lutarei com ela. - disse abrindo os olhos.

- Então vamos começar. - deu um passo. - terá o prazer de conhecer o deus Anúbis. Dança de Hathor!

Isi atacou, mas o golpe não surtiu efeito no virginiano.

- Esse seu ataque é fraco Isi. - disse.

Ao escutar 'Isi' ela recuou.

- Seu cosmo está fraco. - afirmou.

- Meu cosmo está fraco, não me faça rir. - gargalhou. - você vai sentir o poder do deus Seth. - sorriu sarcástica. - Dança de Hathor!

- O mesmo golpe não funciona pela segunda vez. - Shaka elevou seu cosmo. - Rendição divina.

- Shaka vai matá-la? - gritou Afrodite.

Ank e as outras ficaram preocupadas pelas palavras do pisciano. Seth tinha desaparecido pouco antes de Isi ser acertada pelo golpe de Shaka indo ao chão. Todos pensaram que ela estava morta ou gravemente ferida, porem o virginiano tinha moderado o ataque, nunca machucaria Isi, mesmo ela passando para o lado inimigo. A portadora só tinha sofrido um arranhão.

- Esperava mais de você Shaka. - disse levantando. - é um fraco. Vou acabar com você.

Isi avançou sobre ele e o atacava. Shaka conseguia se esquivar com facilidade, mas por ainda não acreditar que Isi tinha passado para o lado de Seth, o virginiano distraiu-se recebendo alguns socos, no ultimo caiu de joelhos. Isi mantinha o sorriso sarcástico.

- Shaka. - pegou seus cabelos, fazendo-o encara-la.

Ele a fitou. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam intensamente, os cabelos tremulavam ao vento, não queria admitir, mas estava apaixonado por ela.

- Vou eliminá-lo. - abriu a palma da mão direita, formando uma bola de energia. - cansei de brincar com você e brinquedos velhos descarto.

O virginiano a fitou perplexo.

- Brinquedo... ? - murmurou.

- Sim. - sorriu de maneira sádica. - passou apenas de um brinquedo. - uma luz rosa brilhava. - nada mais que meu divertimento, com uma pessoa exótica, um troféu.

- Shaka! - gritou Shura.

- Por que ele não se defende? - indagou Mú preocupado.

- Ele nunca irá levantar a mão contra Isitnefert. - disse Saga.

- Por quê? - MM olhava a batalha.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que Mú não faria nada contra Ank. - continuava a observar.

Os dourados e as portadoras a principio não entenderam, contudo...

- Shaka... - Miro olhou assustado para Saga.

O geminiano apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Diga adeus. - Isi atirou a queima roupa.

O virginiano tombou para trás. O ferimento não era tão grave assim, afinal Isi tinha um poder inferior ao dele, o que doeu foi ter sido feito de brinquedo.

- Shaka! - gritou Ank.

Shaka deitado olhava Isi que sorria.

- É muito resistente, cavaleiro de Atena.

- Por quê? - murmurou.

- Como? - não gostou do olhar dele.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Logo você.

- Já lhe disse, apoio o lado mais forte. - ela abriu a mão. - está na hora de dar adeus a esse mundo. - começou a sair da palma uma espada.

Isi a segurou apontando para o peito de Shaka. Os demais assistiam estarrecidos.

- "Isi... você vai matá-lo?" - pensava Akya não acreditando nas ações da amiga.

Shaka continuava a fita-la, ainda não queria acreditar que ela havia traído a todos e que as coisas que tinha feito foram falsas.

- "O beijo não pode ter sido falso." - pensou.

- Serei bem rápida para que não sinta dor.

Continuava a fita-la com expressão incredibilidade. Aquilo só poderia ser castigo de Buda por ter abandonado suas obrigações, mostrando-o, que era assim que acontecia quando as pessoas deixavam ser levadas por sentimentalismo. Apaixonou-se, no entanto morreria nas mãos da única pessoa que conseguira acabar com seu mundo e traze-lo para a vida.

- Isi. - derramou uma lagrima, de ódio por ter deixado se levar por esse sentimento.

- Morra Shaka. - disse erguendo a espada.

- Não! - gritou Tari.

- Shaka!! - gritaram MM, Mú e Shura.

O que se seguiu, deixou todos estarrecidos, Isitnefert cravou a espada em si mesma na altura da coxa.

- Isi?! - exclamaram todos.

- Isi...? - o virgiano a olhava estático. - por que...(_**n/a: Entre aspas uma segunda voz, em itálico Isi.)**_

- "Não vou deixar que me domine." - estava apoiada numa perna.

- _O que você fez sua idiota? Como conseguiu o controle_? - tentava tirar a espada.

- "Não vai encostar nele."

- _Vou acabar com você_. - conseguiu tira-la.

Os que assistiam não entendiam nada, Isi falava com si própria.

- "Vai pagar por ter entregado o sistro."

- _Não poderá fazer nada enquanto eu estiver no seu corpo. - _disse levantando.

Shaka que a fitava, olhou para Imotep que continuava na mesma posição porem sua perna estava ferida, no mesmo lugar que Isi.

-"No mesmo lugar...? - pensou. - ele não está morto?"

- _E faço questão de matá-lo na sua frente_. - a voz de Isi saiu diferente.

Ela tentou mexer com o braço porem não conseguiu.

- _O que?_

- "Você que vai morrer."

- _Vai morrer também idiota_.

- "Não me importo."

Isi mexeu o braço e preparava para acertar a si mesma no peito, contudo... Shaka segurou a lamina. O sangue escorria manchando a areia.

- Vai se arrepender por ter tocado nela, Imotep. - Shaka olhava com ódio para ela/ele.

- Como?! - indagaram os dourados e as portadoras.

- Shaka... - Isi tinha os olhos marejados.

- Se não sair do corpo dela, não terá corpo para sua alma voltar.

Shaka disparou uma bola de energia em Imotep, como estava parado recebeu o ataque direto.

- _Não!! "Se ele acabar com meu corpo... não tenho escolha."_

Isi se soltou de Shaka.

- _Deixarei a portadora em paz_.

A portadora começou a entoar um cântico. Segundos depois Isi caia de joelhos, tinha a respiração ofegante e suava.

- Isitnefert.

Ela olhou para cima, Shaka a sua frente estendia-lhe a mão.

- Obrigada. - olhou para a outra mão, ela sangrava muito.

- Sua mão... - segurou entre as dela.

- Não foi nada. - tirou rispidamente.

Do outro lado Imotep levantava, estava ferido, mas nada grave.

- Seria uma técnica perfeita, se o seu corpo não sofresse com os ferimentos. - disse Shaka a Imotep.

- Ele tem esse ponto fraco. - sorriu o guerreiro. - mas foi ótimo brincar com ela.

- Tem a capacidade de apoderar-se do corpo do inimigo. Isi entregou o sistro a Seth, mas na verdade foi você.

- Isso mesmo. Posso controlar o corpo da pessoa e fazer o que quiser com ele, mas a parte do beijo foi ela que quis.

Isi o olhou com ódio.

- Seu... - a portadora deu um passo, entretanto Shaka a impediu.

- Vai se arrepender por isso. - seu rosto mostrava serenidade, mas por sua voz era nítido ver que estava nervoso o que deixou Isi surpresa. - vou tirar tudo de você.

O vriginiano elevou seu cosmo, juntando as mãos tirou seu rosário.

- Tesouro do céu, privação do primeiro sentido. Tato.

O ataque foi tão rápido que Imotep nem o viu indo ao chão. Quando levantou não sentia os membros.

- O que...

- Tirei seu sentido do tato. - agitou o rosário. - privação do segundo. Olfato.

Imotep foi novamente acertado indo ao chão. Isi olhava intrigada, que poder era aquele que o virginiano possuía. Imotep levantou.

- Privação do terceiro sentido. Visão.

A visão dele escureceu.

- O que fez comigo?! - gritou. - por que não vejo nada?!

- Está cego.

Tanto as portadoras, como Sadiki, Akin e até mesmo Seth fitaram o virginiano pasmos. O poder de tirar os sentidos de uma pessoa só era dado a deuses, como um humano tinha tal poder, é o que se perguntavam. Poderia ser comparado ao poder de Anúbis na cerimônia "Uep-rá_" __**(n/a: cerimonia abra a boca, explicação ao final) **_em que, era devolvido a alma, os sentidos que ela perdera na hora da morte.

- Imotep antes de ficar surdo e mudo. - Shaka que o fitava notou que Isi sentia muita dor na perna ferida. - "cretino." - pensou. - vou te contar o que vai acontecer com você. Sua alma será estraçalhada.

- O que?

- Privação do quarto e do quinto sentido. Audição e fala. - Shaka agitou seu rosário.

Imotep caiu no chão, seu estado era deplorável, era mais um vegetal do que um homem.

- Ele está derrotado Shaka. - disse Shura. - não precisa atacar mais. - sabia que o amigo não pararia por aí. Shaka era sempre muito centrado e racional, mas às vezes perdia esse lado e agia por impulso. Parecia que Isitnefert funcionava como 'botão' impulso/retraimento.

O virginiano não disse nada, estava fixado no corpo de Imotep, apesar de não ter os sentidos ele ainda vivia. Lentamente ergueu o braço direito que continha o rosário.

- Redenção divina.

O ataque dele foi em direção ao guerreiro que sentiu que uma poderosa energia ia de encontro a si, mas que não podia fazer nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK----------------

O salão do templo estava devidamente enfeitado, sentado no trono, Seth com seus olhos, cabelos anelados vermelhos e sua marca: a tatuagem de um escorpião na testa.

Sete homens estavam ajoelhados a frente dele. Entre eles sete caixas de armaduras.

- É chegada a hora de Uaset cair. - disse o deus. - vocês foram escolhidos para serem os guerreiros de Seth e assim com seus poderes realizar a ambição do seu deus. Sete homens com sete dons preciosos. Aproxime-se Imotep.

Todos os presentes trajavam o mesmo modelo de roupa. Imotep levantou e parou ao lado de uma urna negra.

- Sua representação será a guerra. Jura seguir-me?

- Sim. - ele curvou-se.

- Receba então sua armadura.

A caixa abriu e a armadura revestiu o corpo dele.

- Terá seu nome imortalizado na história e viverá eternamente no campo dos juncos.

---------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------

- "Meu nome será imortalizado, por ter conseguido a jóia de Hathor."

O ataque de Shaka o atingiu em cheio, o corpo antes vegetal agora não tinha vida alguma. Os dourados olharam para o virginiano, Shaka sempre fora calmo e justo, raramente usava seu poder se não fosse extremamente necessário, mas nesse caso não teve piedade do inimigo.

Isi fitava-o, sabia que ele era forte, mas seu poder estava alem da imaginação. Imotep dera azar de lutar contra ele.

- Como está sua perna? - indagou, fazendo-a acordar.

- Posso andar.

Ignorando a resposta dela, Shaka a tomou nos braços.

- Shaka?

- Está na hora de ir para casa. - juntou-se aos companheiros.

Ank permanecia ao lado de Mú, mas estava calada, nunca o vira tão nervoso.

- Seus ferimentos? - indagou o ariano sem olhá-la.

- Não são graves.

- Então vamos.

Ele passou a frente de todos, deixando-os intrigados afinal ele sempre ficava ao lado de Ank.

- O que... ?- murmurou Tite.

- Não é nada. - disse Kamus. - vamos.

Saíram seguidos por Hatshe e Miro, Tari e MM, Afrodite.

Akya tentava dar alguns passos, mas Shura a impediu.

- Eu levo você.

Ishitar de pé fitava o ponto onde Seth estava anteriormente.

- Ishitar.

- Sim. - ela olhou para o geminiano.

- Está tudo bem? - colocou a mão no rosto dele fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Está... - fitava seus olhos verdes.

Saga a encarava, os olhos âmbar pareciam dispersos.

- Me solta. - o empurrou. - não toca em mim! - disse em seu tom autoritário e orgulhoso. - Não preciso de ajuda.

Ele sorriu, era a velha Ishitar de sempre.

- Vamos. - a pegou no colo, sobre os protestos dela.

- Solte-me cavaleiro de Atena!

- Vou levá-la quer queira quer não. - sorriu o que a deixou mais nervosa.

- Vou te mandar para Anúbis!

- Experimente. - sorriu ironicamente. - pois ainda não esqueci da barreira que fez. Você vai pagar por aquilo.

Palácio de Uaset.

Akhenaton conversava com Atena, Aldebaran e Aiolos quando sentiu uma vertigem.

- Akhenaton! - gritou a deusa.

Deba a tempo o segurou.

- Akhenaton.

- Estou bem...

- O que houve?

- Seth. Ele pegou mais duas jóias.

- O que?

- Está com cinco jóias, meu cosmo esta diminuindo.

Menefer.

Seth diante do djed colocou a jóia de Hathor e a de Chu nos seus respectivos lugares. Todas mais o djed começaram a reagir com o cosmo do deus aumentando-o significamente.

- A essas horas Osíris deve estar sofrendo. - sorriu. - breve terei as três jóias e nada poderá me deter, nada! _**(n/a: são três jóias e não duas, lá na frente vão entender porque ele falou três.)**_

Na sala do trono, os restantes dos guerreiros discutiam sobre a morte de Hawa e Imotep.

- Hawa era um incompetente, nem conseguiu derrotar um inimigo. - disse Kaimah brincando com um dado. - merece ser comido por Ammut.

- Para a sua infelicidade Kaimah. - Seth apareceu diante deles. - ele não vai ser comido por ele, afinal fraco ou não era um dos meus guerreiros.

- Seth. - todos ajoelharam.

O deus foi para o trono.

- E Imotep, como ele morreu? - indagou Hadimi.

- O cavaleiro de cabelo amarelo o derrotou. - disse Sadiki. - gostava de Imotep, tinha senso de humor.

- Ele é outro. - disse Kaimah. - um fraco.

- Em parte não foi por fraqueza. - o guerreiro das serpentes o olhou. - aquele cavaleiro tem poder de um deus.

- Como assim?

- Ele consegue tirar os sentidos da pessoa.

- O que?! - exclamaram Isoke, Kaimah e Hadimi.

- Ele tem um poder contrario de Anúbis, ele tirou um a um dos sentidos de Imotep e por fim o estraçalhou.

- Aquele guerreiro tem um poder extraordinário. - disse Seth. - deve ser reencarnação de algum deus da Terra. Tomem cuidado com ele.

- Akin também apanhou. - alfinetou. o guerreiro do ciúme.

- Calado.

- O amiguinho da traidora, lhe acertou em cheio.

- Não me provoque Kaimah.

Seth alheio a discussão, pensava no cavaleiro. Realmente ele era forte, mas o que mais o preocupava foi vê-lo ao lado de Ishitar.

- "Naquela hora ele fez com que ela voltasse ao normal... isso quer dizer que ele exerce influencia sobre ela... ele pode arruinar meus planos... preciso elimina-lo o quanto antes."

- Está ficando velho Akin.

- Kaimah...

- Dá próxima pode ir para Anúbis.

- Ora seu... - Akin partiu para cima dele.

- Já chega! - disse Seth. - não é hora para isso. Akin não se preocupe terá sua vingança.

- Sim.

- Agora podem ir.

Os guerreiros dispersaram indo cada um para seu quarto. Hadimi entrando em seu quarto deitou na cama, novamente encontrara com Nefertite, a Uaset de olhos verdes.

- Quero os para mim.

------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Menefer anos atrás...

- Arrumem logo os camelos, estamos atrasados.

- Já está tudo pronto pai.

- Então vamos.

Uma caravana de cinco camelos partia de Menefer rumo a um oásis que ficava entre as cidades de Menefer e Uaset, um lugar supostamente neutro e que o senhor Rani costumava freqüentar atrás da terra, excelente para o plantio, já que em Menefer a terras férteis era apenas para os abastados. A viagem durava um dia e meio e precisava ser feito rápida por causa dos perigos do deserto. Ele sempre viajava sozinho, mas desta vez por insistência da família, levou-os. Ele era casado e tinha seis filhos sendo o mais velho com 13 anos de nome Hadimi. Eram pobres e a pouca produção excedente vendiam na feira o que ajuda nas despesas.

Saíram a noite e no outro dia pela dozes horas armavam sua tenda embaixo de juncos. As crianças logo se encantaram pelo local, enquanto a mãe e a irmã mais velha cuidava do almoço, Hadimi e o pai foram em busca da terra. A noite ja tinham juntado uma boa quantidade que seria completada no dia seguinte e no posterior voltariam para Menefer. Debaixo da tenda Rani contava histórias de aventuras para os filhos. Hadimi era o que mais gostava, tinha uma grande admiração pelo pai e adorava a mãe e os irmãos, três meninas e dois meninos. Por ser o mais velho cuidava de todos com total dedicação, não deixando que nada acontecesse a eles. Seus pais amavam-no e por ser um garoto bom queriam muito que ele fosse alguém na vida. Logo após o jantar, eles recolheram-se, mas algum tempo depois seus irmãos o acordou pedindo que ele fizesse 'mágica'. Ele tinha um dom: conseguia controlar totalmente a areia.

- Faz de novo Hadi. - pediu uma menininha.

- Promete que vai dormir em seguida Nerikari?

- Prometo.

- Está bem.

Hadimi tocou a areia, esta formou o desenho de uma pirâmide com um rio.

- Me ensina a fazer isso Hadi. - pediu Kay.

- Com quem você aprendeu? - indagou Hori.

- Com ninguém, acho que aprendi sozinho.

- Já está tarde. - disse a menina que parecia ser a mais velha. - vamos dormir.

- Nalim tem razão. Vamos dormir.

Depois de muitas brincadeiras e risadas acabaram dormindo abraçados uns aos outros. A noite seguia silenciosa e a família de Hadimi dormia tranquilamente. O oásis era considerado um local neutro, mas às vezes isso não era respeitado, como naquela noite. Quatro bandidos observavam a movimentação de Rani desde o momento que ele chegara. Esperaram a noite para roubar. Entraram na tenda e começaram a saquear, porem Rani era muito sagaz e logo percebeu a ação. Corajoso enfrentou os bandidos porem eram quatro contra um e munidos de mais armas ele acabou assassinado na frente da esposa, que gritou desesperada acordando seus filhos. Antes que ela pudesse tentar impedi-los também foi morta. Os quatro foram para onde estavam as crianças, que assustadas agarraram em Hadimi. Ele, valente como o pai, tentou lutar contra os quatro, mas foi facilmente dominado e presenciou o massacre de seus irmãos. Ele gritava, pedindo pela vida deles, mas tudo que viu foram cinco corpos no chão.

- Podíamos tê-los feitos de escravo. - disse um.

- Eram de Menefer, não teríamos como vende-los. - disse outro.

- O que faremos com esse. - disse outro que segurava Hadimi.

- Vamos matá-lo, assim como matamos os pais.

Hadimi olhava estático para os corpos dos irmãos, lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- Serei rápido. - um aproximou portando uma espada.

Hadimi o olhou, o que deixou o homem intimidado, os olhos do garoto emanavam um ódio, uma crueldade sem medida.

- Não me olhe assim. - avançou porem...

Ao redor dele, surgiram grãos de areia, que aumentavam cada vez mais. Três dos quatro sumiram na cortina de fumaça, quando a cortina se desfez seus corpos estavam esquartejados.

- Você é um monstro... - o quarto afastava. - monstro.

- Não vai fugir.

A areia juntou-se envolvendo todo o homem como num caixão, que gritava desesperado. Hadimi esticou o braço em direção a ele com a mão aberta.

- Morra.

Fechou a mão, o caixão despedaçou-se, assim como o corpo do homem, Hadimi o olhou enquanto limpava o sangue que havia caído no seu rosto. Sorrindo de uma maneira maligna, fitou os corpos dos irmãos: Nalim tinha 12 anos, Hori 10, Kay tinha 8, Isesi 5 e Nerikari a mais nova com 4 anos... derramou uma lagrima para em seguida desmaiar.

Acordando só no outro dia, notou que não estava mais no oásis e sim num lugar desértico. Ele tinha sido pego pelo chefe do bando que estranhando a demora dos comparsas foi atrás deles, viu a carnificina e notando que uma das crianças tinha sobrevivido a pegou para fazer de escravo. E assim Hadimi cresceu como escravo passando todo tipo de humilhações e privações sem saber que o homem que era seu dono fora o mesmo que mandara saquear sua família. Desde então, ele que era uma pessoa gentil, passou às vezes ser uma pessoa maldosa que usava requintes de crueldade contra seus inimigos e obcecado por olhos verdes. Julgava que se seus olhos fossem assim, teria uma vida melhor e poderia mandar em tudo e todos, seu chefe tinha olhos verdes. As coisas corriam mais ou menos normais ate o dia em que mexendo nas coisas do seu dono encontrou uma corrente, com um pingente de escorpião. Automaticamente veio-lhe na mente a imagem do pai, ele tinha um pingente como aquele, pois era devotado a Seth. Pensou em ser coincidência, contudo viu escrito perto da cauda do bicho o nome "Rani". Depois disso foi só juntar os fatos. Um ódio mortal apoderou-se dele e seus olhos ficaram como naquele dia, saindo as pressas foi atrás de seu dono e obrigou-o a contar a verdade. Hadimi sorriu cruelmente e com requintes de crueldade matou-o, depois de arrancar seus olhos.

- É notório sua força. - apareceu a pouco dele um homem usando uma capa preta.

- Quem é você? - ele o olhou.

- Por que não limpa suas mãos primeiro?

As mãos dele estavam cobertas pelo sangue do dono.

- Quem é você? - ignorou a sugestão.

- Seu salvador Hadimi.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Sei de várias coisas inclusive que seus maiores sonhos é possuir olhos verdes e destruir Uaset, afinal os assassinos de sua família eram uasetinos.

- Quem é você?

- Já disse, alguém que vai te dar essa oportunidade. Tem a capacidade de controlar a areia e isso é um dom. Junte-se a mim e torne-se um guerreiro do deus Seth.

- De Seth?

- Sim. Será o guerreiro do deserto, o homem que controla a areia.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Não tem escolha Hadimi. - o homem tirou o capuz revelando sua face. - nasceu para ser meu guerreiro, é o seu destino.

- Seth...?

- Junte-se a mim.

- Serei seu servo.

----------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Hadimi brincava com a correntinha e sorria. Arrancaria os olhos de Nefertite.

Sadiki voltava para o quarto, fora muito fácil tirar a jóia de Chu das mãos de Akya, certamente teria vencido o cavaleiro que estava com ela se não fosse a interrupção de Seth.

- "Terei oportunidade." - pensou.

Entrou em seu quarto aproximando de uma caixa de vidro que ficava sobre uma cômoda.

- Deve estar cansada de ficar presa, não é Nadia? - Sadiki retirou a tampa de vidro e pegou a serpente que estava dentro dela. - pode dar uma voltinha. - disse colocando-a no chão.

O animal de estimação dele era motivo de brigas entre os guerreiros de Seth, constantemente "Nádia" era vista arrastando pelos corredores o que gerava ameaças. Para evitar que seus guerreiros se matassem, Seth ordenou a Sadiki que a mantivesse presa dentro do quarto.

Sentado na cama ele observava-a arrastando atrás de um pequeno largato.

- Já faz tanto tempo desde que nos encontramos. - disse.

----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------

Sadiki era filho único de uma família pobre que morava no final da cidade, sua mãe era lavadeira de uma rica casa de Menefer e seu pai estava desempregado. Por causa dessa condição ele desde pequeno fazia pequenos bicos para ajudar a família, era um bom menino, porem as vezes praticava atos ilícitos e sempre dava justificativas que fazia por sua mãe. Fora de casa as coisas pareciam normais, mas dentro... por estar desempregado o pai de Sadiki entregou-se a bebida e passava a maior parte do tempo desse jeito. A noite quando voltava de algum bar descarregava toda fúria na esposa e nele. Apesar de tudo Sadiki nunca levantara a mão contra o pai. E assim os dias passavam.

Voltava de mais um dia de trabalho, quando chegando no portão de casa escutou os gritos desesperados da mãe, entrou correndo e novamente presenciou o espancamento que seu pai promovia na pobre mulher. Procurava ao maximo persuadir ao pai que parasse e as vezes funcionava, mas não naquele dia, o pai dele estava mais violento e ameaçava mata-la.

- Pare pai. Por favor! - pediu.

- Saia da frente Sadiki! Ou vai levar.

- Pare Ron. - pediu a mãe.

- Não o defenda! Saia da frente Sadiki!

- Não!

- Mal criado. - ele ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-lo.

- Pare pai.

Sadiki segurou seu braço.

- Menino atrevido, vai apanhar no lugar dela.

- Não!! - gritou a mãe.

- Saia. - Ron a empurrou.

Ele segurou o braço de Sadiki e usando de toda força deu-lhe uma coça. Depois de tanto bater saiu para beber. Sadiki estirado no chão se contorcia de dor. A mãe chorosa aproximou-se do filho pondo-o no colo.

- Por que mãe... por que papai faz isso?

Ela não tinha resposta.

- Tudo por culpa minha... - começou a chorar. - me perdoe Sadiki.

- Não é culpa da senhora. - limpou uma lagrima. - sempre vou te proteger.

- Eu te amo meu filho.

- Eu também.

Ela o ajudou a levantar e o levou para o quarto para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Foi a ultima noite juntos. Ron desde a surra não voltara para casa, Sadiki mesmo ainda sentido dor foi trabalhar, pois precisava do dinheiro. Quando voltou a noite encontrou a mesma gritaria, entretanto a ameaça era real. Neferun estava acuada num canto e Ron de posse de um punhal apontava-lhe para o peito.

- Ron...

- Vá para Anúbis vadia. - disse cravando o punhal.

- Não!!!

Sadiki partiu para cima do pai e começou a socá-lo ate derruba-lo.

- Miserável! Ordinário! - batia mais e mais. - Miserável!

Não se contentando em apenas bater, Sadiki o enforcava, estava cego de ódio, a pessoa a sua frente não passava de uma alma infeliz que merecia a morte. Chorando de raiva e desespero apertou ainda mais o pescoço.

- Miserável. - estava tão desnorteado que não percebeu que sua imagem havia mudado.

- Ne-ferum...? - murmurou o pai completamente desorientado.

Segundos depois ele morreu. Aos poucos Sadiki foi soltando-o, de um lado o corpo inerte da mãe, do outro, o do pai. Sadiki levantou sem saber o que fazer, andava de um lado para o outro totalmente sem rumo ate que viu sua imagem refletida no espelho. Estava com a aparência da mãe.

- Mãe. Mãe. - foi até o espelho. - mãe... mãe!

Virou-se e viu o corpo dela atirado no chão. Confuso, saiu em disparada, ainda com a aparência dela. Sua cabeça rodava e não entendia nada.

- Mãe... - foi perdendo os sentidos e antes de ir ao chão voltou a sua forma normal.

Acordou sendo expulso, pois dormira na porta de um estabelecimento. Andou sem rumo o dia inteiro e não queria voltar para casa, foi se afastando até chegar ao limite da cidade. Olhava fixamente para o deserto que jazia a sua frente, não tinha sentido continuar vivendo, caminhou até sumir no meio das dunas.

Não sabe quanto tempo se passou, acordou por causa das queimaduras no rosto, só então notara que estava caído no meio do nada. Estava com sede e com fome. O sol cada vez mais escaldante começava a privar-lhe de sensações, olhando para um lado viu que uma serpente vinha em sua direção.

- Veio numa boa hora. - deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

A serpente arrastou até ele parando a poucos centímetros. Como se fosse dar o bote ela ergueu a cabeça.

- Ataca logo. - disse fechando os olhos.

Porem a serpente continuou parada na mesma posição.

- Está com dó de mim? Bicho estúpido. - ele mexeu.

O animal com a atitude também mexeu, mas depois voltou a ficar parada. Sadiki estranhou, já ouvira falar que as serpentes do deserto eram traiçoeiras, no entanto ela não o atacara. Passou a fixar o olhar nos dela que por sua vez não desviaram. A serpente recomeçou o movimento vindo em sua direção, Sadiki continuou a fita-la, ela foi subindo nele e enrolou-se em seu braço.

- Pode ser minha amiga. Que tal Nádia?

Logo outras serpentes apareceram, como se brotassem do chão.

- Da onde...

Elas começaram a envolvê-lo e por um momento temeu por sua vida, assustando, mexeu involuntariamente e uma delas acabou mordendo-o na perna.

- Ai!

Puxou a perna e para sua surpresa a marca das presas haviam sumido...

- Que dom maravilhoso você tem Sadiki.

- Quem é você? - indagou afastando da figura de preto que surgiu de repente na sua frente.

- Um amigo.

- O que você quer, como sabe meu nome?

- Tem o poder de controlar as serpentes, por isso elas não te atacaram.

- Como?

- Fora o poder de mudar a aparência.

- A aparência?

- Transformou-se na sua mãe ontem não foi?

- Como sabe disso?!

- Isso é irrelevante agora. Quero que torne guerreiro de Seth.

- O que?!

- Será o guerreiro das serpentes Sadiki. Ao lado de Seth levará Uaset a destruição.

- Por que eu?

- Quando Seth renasceu escolheu sete homens para se tornarem seus guerreiros e deu-lhe dons preciosos. Você é um deles. - o homem retirou a capa negra.

- Se-th?!

- Junte-se a mim. - ele lhe estendeu a mão. - e terá o poder total.

- Serei sempre leal.

--------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

Nádia depois de devorar o largato parou embaixo de seu dono.

- Teremos Uaset Nádia. Vai poder matar a todos. - riu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n/a: _Explicação rápida dos termos Ammut, (devorador dos mortos), Anúbis, abertura da boca e __Sekhet-hetepet. _

_Na religião egpcia acreditava-se que a vida não acabava com a morte e que se vivia eternamente. Depois do sepultamento, o morto era acordado por Anubis que devolvia-lhe seus sentidos para que ele pudesse respirar, enxergar, comer etc. Isso tinha um nome, a chamada "cerimonia da abertura da boca". Logo apos isso, o 'morto' era levado até a sala de julgamento que era presedido por tres deuses: Osiris, Maet e Anubis. Na sala havia uma balança em que de um lado colocava a pena de Maet, referencia de toda a justiça e do outro o coração da pessoa - para os egipcisos era no coração que todas as acoes e sentimentos eram guardados. - o coraçao não podia ser mais pesado ou mais leve que a pena e sim equilibrar-se. Se isso acontecesse a pessoa era contemplada a entrar nos campo dos juncos e desfrutar de regalias, caso contrario seria comido eternamente por Ammut (chacal sem olhos e tres bocas, com corpo de leão). _

_Quando Shaka usou seu tesouro do céu, ficaram surpresos pois é um tipo de poder parecido com o de Anubis, no proximo capitulo terão mais detalhes sobre isso._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mais um capitulo e lá se foi mais duas joias. A situação está só se complicando. Até.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Primeiros acertos

**Alice**** - **_Eu não ia fazer a Isi para o lado de Seth, seria muita maldade com o Shaka. Ishitar ainda vai ter muitos outros transes desses. Mú ficou totalmente descontrolado e as coisas não vão parar por aí não. Aguarde. Os guerreiros de Seth sofreram muito coitados._

**Flor** - _A coisa está meio empatada, perderam duas jóias, mas perderam dois guerreiros_. 

_Retomada da fic. Já estava com saudades das meninas... estamos mais da metade, espero termina-la logo. No capitulo anterior, Isitnefert e Akya perderam suas jóias. Do lado de Seth, Imotep e Hawa morreram_. _Restam apenas duas jóias o que vai acontecer? Casais separados, brigados, grandes revelações, reconciliações, vai ter de tudo. Vamos ao capitulo!_

**Capitulo 14: Primeiros acertos **

_Momentos antes da chegada de Nefertite e os outros ao campo batalha._

O incêndio estava controlado, Akhenaton enviara vários soldados para ajudar na reconstrução da cidade. Miro ajudava a tirar o entulho de algumas casas enquanto Hatshepsut cuidava de alguns feridos. A portadora não o olhava diretamente, mas percebia claramente os olhares dele para cada mulher que passava na rua. Estava com muita raiva, apesar de saber que era melhor que a situação ficasse daquele jeito. Miro iria embora e nunca mais o veria novamente, contudo...

- "Ele me paga." - pensou.

Hatshe caminhou em direção a ele, o escorpião piscava e dava sorrisos a duas meninas. A portadora ao passar por ele deu-lhe um belo beliscão.

- Ai! - Miro levou a mão ao braço. - doeu.

- Pois vai doer mais ainda se não ficar quieto.

- Ficou com ciúmes? - indagou sorrindo. Adorava essas manifestações vindas dela.

- Eu?! Jamais! Sou uma portadora.

Ele aproximou, passando a mão no cabelo dela.

- Esqueceu que eu te amo? - disse no ouvido dela.

- Pois não parece. - abaixou o rosto, era duro ouvir aquilo.

- Quer que eu prove? - sorriu malicioso. - pode ser aqui mesmo.

- Não. - disse afastando-se. - vou ajudar as outras pessoas. - saiu.

Miro ficou sem entender. Ao longe Kamus e Nefertite observavam a cena.

- Miro é um idiota. - disse Kamus.

- Por quê?

- Ainda não percebeu que o cosmo de Hatshe diminuiu.

- É... - abaixou o rosto. - é uma pena.

- Pena?

- A existência dessa lei. Ele parecem gostar tanto um do outro... seriam felizes.

- É... - Kamus a olhou. - "nós também seriamos." - pensou. - Nefertite.

- Sim?

- Eu... eu queria... é que... - Kamus tentava pedir desculpas a ela, mas seu orgulho não deixava.

- Fale.

- Não é nada. - levantou. - vou ajudar o Miro. - saiu.

Afastados dali Nefertari terminava de curar algumas pessoas. MM usava seu cosmo. Realizavam suas tarefas em silencio.

- Pronto. - disse Tari ajudando a ultima pessoa.

- Obrigado sacerdotisa.

- Acabei. - disse MM.

- Obrigado cavaleiro de Atena.

Os moradores saíram. Seguiu um silencio.

- Não deveria está aqui. - disse Tari quebrando o silencio que era torturante.

- Eu sei que não. - MM fitava algum ponto.

Ela não disse nada, era Isis e o lugar dela era ao lado de Osíris e não ao dele.

- O que acha que seu irmão vai fazer conosco?

- Com você nada. Ele não sabe. - ela o olhou.

- Será? - MM a fitou. - seu cosmo pode até não estar muito afetado, mas o meu está. Ajudei pessoas, coisa que nunca fiz na vida. Você me mudou.

- É melhor eu ir.

- Quando cheguei aqui te achei antipática e arrogante. Era a reencarnação de uma deusa, um ser intocável e superior. Uma pessoa que não merecia minha atenção, ou melhor, uma pessoa que não teria o trabalho de olhar para um pecador como eu.

- E o que te fez mudar de opinião?

- Naquele dia que Seth atacou a cidade e ajudamos a reconstruí-la. Foi paciente, humilde e caridosa. Atributos que eu não tenho. Fascinou-me.

Tari de pé o olhava.

- Eu preciso ir. - estava saindo, mas MM segurou sua mão.

- Não vou desistir de você.

Ela estremeceu, contudo não disse nada, foi embora.

Depois de deixarem as coisas arrumadas partiram rumo ao encontro com os outros.

_**Palácio de Uaset, depois da derrota.**_

Akhenaton e Atena foram recebê-los, ficaram alarmados ao ver Akya, Isi e Ishitar sendo carregadas.

- Perdemos as jóias.. - disse Isi, não sabendo o que era pior a derrota ou a dor na perna.

- Como vocês estão?

- Conosco não aconteceu nada. - respondeu Tite ao deus.

- Ank você está bem? - Afrodite aproximou, achando estranho Mu não estar por perto.

- Estou...

Saga trazia Ishitar nos braços.

- Ishitar? - o deus aproximou dos dois.

- Estou bem.

Akhenaton olhou para Saga, ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

- Sofremos mais uma derrota! - gritou.

- Levem-nas para a sala de cura. - disse.

Shaka tomou a frente, seguido por Shura e Saga. Ank foi caminhando sozinha e Mu pouco atrás. Todos estranharam o comportamento do ariano e a expressão de seu rosto. Aioria ia indagar, mas foi impedido por Kamus.

Arrumaram quatro leitos, separados por biombos.

- Está sentindo dor? - o ariano a ajudou a se deitar.

- Não... - ela não conseguia olha-lo.

- Que bom. Com licença Tefnut.

Saiu. Ank abaixou o rosto, Mu jamais a tratara daquele jeito e temeu por isso. Ele nunca a perdoaria.

Shaka deitou Isi de forma cuidadosa. As sacerdotisas aproximaram e iniciaram os trabalhos. O virginiano afastou um pouco, tinha os olhos fechados, mas observava Isi nem notando que sua mão ainda sangrava. A portadora de Hathor não o fitava, contudo estava preocupada com a mão dele.

-Vá cuidar da sua mão. - disse olhando para outro lado.

- Não se preocupe. - respondeu ríspido sem tirar o olhar dela.

- Não precisava ter entrado na minha batalha. Conseguiria vence-lo rapidamente.

- Com o cosmo que tem? - cortou-a.

Ela não disse nada.

- Diga Isi por que seu cosmo diminuiu?

- Está delirando.

- Senhorita Isitnefert terminamos.

- Eu a levo. - Shaka aproximou.

- Não precisa vou sozinha.

- Como quiser Hathor.

- Vá cuidar dessa mão, não quero ser responsável pelo que te possa acontecer.

No outro biombo.

- Está confortável? - perguntou Shura deitando Akya.

- Sim.

- Sente algo?

- Não. Obrigada por ter me ajudado.

- Não foi mais que minha obrigação. - disse seco. - descanse.

Saiu. Akya o fitou sem entender, o motivo de tanta indiferença.

Ishitar estava calada, veio protestando, mas por fim calou-se, não conseguiria fazer Saga solta-la.

- Vou chamar as sacerdotisas.

Bufou virando o rosto. Logo duas sacerdotisas apareceram e iniciaram o trabalho. Saga afastou-se.

Apesar de ser portadora, elas estavam com receio de ficar perto de Ishitar. O geminiano de longe as observava.

- "Todos a tratam como se ela fosse o próprio Seth, sempre com olhares amedrontadas a espera que ela se volte contra eles... - deu um meio sorriso. - vão sempre desconfiar dela e sempre vai carregar a culpa. - lembrava de si mesmo e da forma que as relações com os outros cavaleiros ficaram depois que foram ressuscitados. - eu pelo menos tive culpa do que fiz, mas ela..."

Akhenaton entrou na sala, vendo que Saga não estava perto de Ishitar foi até ele.

- O que aconteceu a ela? O que fez a ela? - praticamente o prensou contra a parede.

- Sabe muito bem que não faria nada.

- Não tenho essa certeza.

Saga o pegou pelo colarinho invertendo a posição.

- Quero conversar com você, mas não como Akhenaton, cheio de sentimentos humanos como o ciúme, pela irmãzinha dele, quero conversar com Osíris.

O deus o olhou.

- O que quer?

Saga o soltou.

- Ishitar nos últimos dias está estranha. Quando treinávamos ela subitamente parou o ataque e foi de joelhos ao chão, seu olhar era vago, como se tivesse fora de si. Ontem a noite na hora da conversa notei o mesmo estado, mais a noite desmaiou nos meus braços.

- Desmaiou?

- Sim. Hoje na luta contra Akin, ela certamente conseguiria defender do ataque dele porem sentiu-se mal e recebeu o ataque. Minutos antes Seth tinha aparecido.

- Seth?

- Os olhos dela brilharam em vermelho e ela parecia em transe.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Seth fez alguma coisa a ela.

- Mas eles nunca se enfrentaram diretamente... - o rosto dele ficou alarmado. - ah não ser que... - lembrou do dia que Ank perdera a jóia. - Ishitar lutou com ele. "Problemas."

- Aquele miserável fez alguma coisa a ela. - disse cerrando o pulso.

- Saga. - Akhenaton caminhava para a porta, precisava pensar em algo. - cuide dela.

- O que..?

- Cuide da Ishitar, quem está pedindo é Akhenaton.

_**Menefer...**_

Seth estava sentado em seu trono, ganhara mais duas jóias, mas havia um empecilho na sua caminhada rumo a vitória.

- Pensei que poderia poupá-lo, mas... aquele homem pode arruinar os meus planos. Akin!

- Chamou meu senhor? - o guerreiro da traição apareceu na mesma hora.

- Sim. Traga a caixa negra. Vamos enviar tempestade a Uaset.

- Tempestade? - indagou Akin sem entender, mas logo seu rosto ficou surpreso. - meu senhor... vai usar...

- Será preciso Akin. Vá.

Obedecendo Akin desapareceu, aparecendo em seguida a frente de uma porta que tinha desenhado nela um escorpião vermelho.

- "Se Seth vai usar tempestade é porque algo ameaça os planos dele."

_**Uaset...**_

Depois de deixar Ank na sala de cura, Mu tinha dirigido para uma das varandas do palácio. Queria ficar sozinho e pensar na cena que havia presenciado. Ank assim que se recuperou foi para o quarto, antes porem queria tomar ar puro. Foi para a mesma varanda que o ariano estava.

- "Mu."

Ele estava debruçado no muro de proteção e ainda trajava sua armadura. Ela deu alguns passos e parou. O ariano percebeu a presença dela. Fitaram por um tempo até que ele começou a caminhar para a saída, passou por ela sem dizer nada.

- Mu.

Parou, mas em dizer nada.

- Desculpe-me... mas ele...

- Não precisa dizer nada Ankhesenamon. Já entendi tudo.

- Deixe-me explicar.

- Não há nada a ser explicado. - a olhou. - nada.

- Mas...

- Com licença portadora de Tefnut.

Os olhos dela encheram de água.

- Não precisa sair, eu saio. - disse saindo correndo.

O ariano deu um longo suspiro.

O clima estava pesado no palácio, Seth já tinha cinco jóias e a cada minuto Osíris ficava mais fraco, a esperança que essa batalha teria um final positivo para Uaset diminuía. Na cidade os mesmos temores afligiam a população que lotavam os templos dedicados a Ré. Nefertite em um jardim refletia sobre isso. A situação estava critica e tudo estava a favor de Seth. Não conseguiam levantar mais as barreiras, o djed estava com ele assim como cinco jóias. Somado a tudo isso os cosmos delas enfraquecidos.

Kamus escondido atrás de uma arvore a observava, sabia que estava sofrendo por tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Por Ré, Uaset vai ser esmagada. - derramou algumas lagrimas. - tudo vai ser destruído.

- Não se dê por vencida. - disse alguém tocando o ombro dela.

Tite sentiu a pele esfriar.

- Ka-mus?

- Não fique aflita. - sentou ao lado dela.

- Tudo está a favor de Seth.

- Sei que a situação é critica, mas ainda têm duas jóias. Ishitar e Nefertari são poderosas e o cosmo delas...

- Continuam intactos. - abaixou o rosto. - queria ser igual a elas. Queria... por minha culpa minha cidade vai ser destruída - algumas lagrimas caiam sobre os joelhos.

Kamus não disse mais nada, queria demonstrar o tanto que se importava com ela, mas sentimentalismo não era seu forte. Sentia-se também responsável por tudo que estava acontecendo, se Tite estava naquele estado tinha sua parcela de culpa. Não dizendo nada, apenas a amparou nos braços, ao contato, Tite deixou o restante das lagrimas escaparem.

- Eu tenho medo... medo que tudo seja destruído, que todos sejam mortos... inclusive você.

- Nada disso vai acontecer. - a abraçou mais forte. - não vou deixar que encostem em você.

- Kamus...

- Me perdoe.

Ela se soltou dos braços dele e o fitou.

- O que?

- Me perdoe. Não queria ter dito aquilo. Fui grosso com você.

Tite sorriu.

- Está tudo bem. - limpava as lagrimas.

- Não me disse se me perdoa.

- Perdôo.

O aquariano aproximou, tocando o rosto dela. O corpo dela arrepiou diante do contato gélido.

- Eu te amo Nefertite. - disse ao ouvido dela.

- Eu também... - murmurou.

Ele deu sorriso e aproximou seus lábios nos dela. Tite correspondeu com ardor, esperava a muito por aquele momento. Ao ouvir aquilo de Kamus, deu lhe forças para não fraquejar, lutaria até o fim por Uaset, por seus amigos e por ele. Seth não venceria.

Kamus tinha o mesmo pensamento, Uaset ate não poderia ser seu lar, mas era onde Tite vivia e faria tudo para protegê-lo. Mesmo sabendo que iria embora, lutaria para que ela vivesse em paz. Depois do contato a olhou, não quis dizer nada, mas estava claro: o cosmo dela havia diminuído um pouco mais.

Isi acendia mais um incenso, desde que saiu da sala de cura tinha ido direto para o templo de Hathor. A situação estava critica, havia perdido a jóia e seu cosmo... ajoelhou diante da estatua e a prantos rezava. Estava com muito medo, de tudo que poderia acontecer certamente Seth esmagaria a cidade e tudo que ela lutara para proteger tornaria cinzas. Sentia-se impotente. Prometera na sepultura de sua família, que destruiria todos os sitis e traria paz a sua cidade natal, no entanto...

- Hathor eu imploro. - dizia em meio a lagrimas. - tire isso de mim, antes que seja tarde.

Shaka recolhido num jardim meditava ou pelo menos pensava que estava meditando porem seus pensamentos estavam na batalha de mais cedo. Só agora se dera conta de tudo que fez. Simplesmente derrotou Imotep de maneira cruel e tudo porque viu Isi machucada.

- "Perdi o controle. - pensava. - e tudo por causa do que sinto por ela."

Segurando o rosário começou a meditar, tinha que encontrar a melhor opção para os dois.

Akya fora direto da sala de cura para seu quarto. Deitada na cama fitava a corrente que pertencera a seu irmão.

- Perdi a jóia, Hakor...- derramou uma lagrima. - meu cosmo... o cosmo de Osíris.. tudo... sou uma imprestável, que nem consegue cumprir as promessas que faz... agora.. agora... - as lagrimas desceram grossas. - Shura... Shura... - chamava por ele enquanto segurava firmemente a corrente.

Mu continuou sentando na varanda por um longo tempo, fitava o rio enquanto tentava entender o que tinha se passado. A imagem de Hawa beijando Ank era demais, nada que ela pudesse dizer poderia apagar aquela imagem. Nada.

- Por que fez aquilo? - murmurou. - por qual motivo?

Lembrou-se do primeiro dia juntos, de seu olhar sincero, das coisas que ela dissera, da forma carinhosa que acariciava seu rosto.

- Era tudo mentira. Mentira. - disse fechando os punhos. - agora quero ver os dois ficarem juntos.

Ank no seu quarto fitava o chão, tudo estava condenado. Seth certamente ganharia e Uaset seria destruída, assim como seus amigos e ela. Preocupava-se com eles, pois para ela, não valia mais a pena. Pensava que Mu confiasse nela, no entanto...

- Tudo será destruído por minha culpa... eu e meus sentimentos... coloquei todos em riscos...

Nefertari estava reclusa no templo dedicado a Ré. Tentava pensar friamente, pois estavam numa posição critica. Mesmo com as duas baixas, Seth contava com cinco jóias, aliado a isso os demais problemas.

- Ishitar ainda continua com seu cosmo intacto. A única... - a portadora de Isis notara que seu cosmo diminuira um pouco, assim que percebeu tentou dissimula-lo ao maximo para não preocupar os demais. - não podemos envolver Atena e seus cavaleiros. Se mesmo tentando, não der certo, só me resta...usar meu cosmo de Isis.

Ishitar no seu local de treinamento despejava toda sua raiva.

- Mais duas! - bradou. - mais duas jóias! Aquele miserável vai acabar com Uaset.

- Fique calma Ishitar. - disse Saga aproximando.

- Cale-se! Cale-se! -gritou.

- Ishitar. - ele a segurou.

- Me solta! - o empurrou. - está nessa calma toda porque não é seu planeta! Porque não é você que vai ser acusado por tudo que acontecer! Vai ser eu! A sith odiosa!

Ele não disse nada.

- Está vendo? Seu silencio comprova tudo! Até você me acharia culpada.

- Nunca pensaria isso.

- Saia daqui!

- Não, está muito nervosa.

- Eu não preciso da sua preocupação! Eu não preciso de você, eu não preciso de ninguém! Eu sozinha vou mandar Seth e seus guerreiros para Anúbis! Sai daqui!

Saga a encarou, ela estava bastante alterada e aquilo não era bom.

- Está bem, eu saio.

Foi saindo calmamente. A portadora de Toth deu lhe as costas e socou uma arvore.

Hatshe estava em seu templo. Olhava fixamente para a estatua da deusa Maet, queria uma auxilio, estava desesperada, as coisas tomavam um rumo sombrio, apenas duas jóias não seriam suficiente para derrotar Seth. Somado a isso os cosmos.

- Minha deusa, ilumine para que tudo de certo.

Miro sentado em seu quarto olhava o céu pela varanda. A situação de Uaset complicara-se e muito. Os guerreiros de Seth não eram tão fracos assim e pode comprovar quando lutou contra Kaimah.

- Preciso proteger Hatshe de qualquer maneira.

O restante dos dourados reuniram-se na sala de refeições, sentiram a falta dos demais, mas haviam percebido o que se passava entre seus amigos e as portadoras. Conversavam sobre a situação de Uaset e da guerra que fatalmente aconteceria.

Depois da refeição do meio dia Akhenaton acompanhou Atena até seu quarto.

- Entre um pouco. - disse a deusa.

- Obrigado.

- Sente-se.

- Só nos resta duas jóias... - Akhenaton desabou no sofá. - fora o problema de Ishitar e o cosmo das portadoras. Não consegui separa-los e temo por isso. Está tudo caminhando para o caos.

- Ainda a esperança. - disse Atena sentando ao lado dele.

- Estou quase não acreditando mais nela.

- Eu ainda acredito. - a deusa segurou a mão dele entre as suas. - onde está o jovem esperançoso que eu conheci naquela festa. - sorriu.

- Se lembra daquele dia? - indagou surpreso.

- Claro, foi o inicio de uma bela amizade.

- Foi um dia memorável.

- As famosas confraternizações do meu pai.

- Sim.

Shaka queria conversar com Atena, já ia bater, quando sentiu o cosmo de Akhenaton. Pensou em ir embora, mas algo na conversa o fez permanecer ali.

- Estava Baco, Odin, Apolo, Vishnu e eu, como sempre conversando sobre banalidades, até que tivemos a idéia de realizar um concurso de beleza.

- Como assim?

- Escolheríamos a deusa mais bonita entre todas.

- Seu pervertido. - Atena deu um leve beliscão nele.

- Fala isso porque não conhece direito Baco, ele sim é um pervertido.

- Acredito, mas como foi o concurso? Você não me contou.

- Baco disse que a deusa mais bonita era Afrodite, Apolo concordou com ele. Vishnu disse que era Hera e Odin, Amaterasu** (n/a: deusa do sol na mitologia japonesa). **Foi então que perguntaram a minha opinião. As três eram bonitas e estava indeciso entre elas, até que olhando o salão vi uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados e olhos da mesma cor sentada sozinha numa mesa com olhar vago, mas o mais bonito que já vira. - ele sorriu lembrando da cena. - Eros me flechou e eu nem percebi.

- Ele é esperto.

- Apenas apontei para você e sai.

-----------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------------

Osíris passava por entres os convidados sem ser notado, era mais um deus em meio a vários.

- Posso me sentar?

A jovem o olhou.

- Pode. - disse timidamente.

- Creio que não fomos apresentados. Meu nome é Osíris, deus egípcio. Muito prazer.

- Sou Atena, deusa grega. Prazer.

Atena estendeu a mão, Osíris tomou entre as suas e a beijou. A deusa estremeceu diante do gesto e dos olhos prateados que a fitavam com tanta intensidade.

-----------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

- Ficamos conversando a noite toda. - ela sorriu.- me salvou da chatice dessas festas.

- Pena que depois dela só nos reencontramos um tempo depois.

- Tem sido assim a séculos. Encontros e desencontros.

Shaka ouvia atentamente, não imagina que os dois se conhecesse a tanto tempo. Atena e Osíris eram velhos amigos ou pelo menos era essa imagem que queriam passar aos outros deuses, principalmente a seus pais Zeus e Ré, mas na verdade desde o dia que se conheceram eram mais do que isso. Estavam apaixonados um pelo outro mesmo assim não podiam ficar juntos, as leis eram severas para esse tipo de relacionamento. Tanto ela como Osíris eram deuses protetores e para tanto não podiam ter outro sentimento a não ser compaixão para com seus protegidos.

- É muito difícil ter você tão perto ao mesmo tempo tão distante. - suspirou.

- É a nossa sina Osíris. - ela levantou indo para a varanda. - não a nada que possamos fazer a não ser aceitar.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sei que é difícil, acredite. - voltou a sentar perto dele. - vê as meninas na mesma situação que a nossa é de cortar o coração, mas são leis. Nós punidos por toda eternidade e elas perder seus cosmos.

Shaka recuou um passo. Como não tinha percebido? Então era essa a causa do cosmo de Isi ter diminuído. Ele era a causa.

- Sinto muita inveja dos mortais. Queria pode tocar em você, não como amigo e sim como algo mais. Queria poder senti-la em meus braços.

- Osiris...

- Queria beija-la. Se me fosse concedido um único instante... os mortais são felizes porque podem conviver com a pessoa que se ama e até esse único instante a eles é concedido.

Shaka ouvia e lembrava de Isi.

- Osíris..

- E nós...

Atena derramou duas lágrimas.

- Eu também... queria...

- Eu te amo Atena.

O virginiano saiu, já ouvira o suficiente.

- Osíris...

As palavras nunca vieram, não se importando com o que podia acontecer, mas sim com o que desejava, Osíris a beijou.

Shaka estava pensativo, jamais imaginou que Atena e Osíris tivessem alguma coisa. Pensou na situação deles e na sua. Não era muito diferente, ambos não podiam ficar juntos porem concluiu que a dos dois deuses era pior, nunca poderiam ficar juntos. O que os deuses tanto almejavam Shaka tinha a seu dispor nem que fosse por um breve instante. Resolveu procurar por Isi.

A portadora de Hathor estava em seu templo, ajoelhada fitando a imagem da sua deusa.

- Por que não me atende Hathor? Por que não tira isso de mim?

Shaka entrava no templo quando sentiu a presença de Isi, ia chamá-la, mas parou ao ouvir um choro. Sem que ela percebesse escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra.

- Eu lhe imploro Hathor... tire isso de mim. Sei que estou cometendo um sacrilégio contra ti, pois sou portadora do amor mas eu não o quero. Não quero sentir isso. Não quero amar Shaka.

O virginiano espantou pelas palavras dela.

- Sempre fui leviana, pois achava que tinha o domínio sobre isso mas... Hathor tire isso de mim.

- Hathor não vai conceder seu desejo.

- Shaka?

- Assim como Buda não me concedeu. Nem um dos dois fará isso.

- Seu deus pode não ter esse poder, mas o meu tem. - Isi limpava as lágrimas.

- Isi...

- Vai embora Shaka. Você acabou com a minha vida.

- E você com a minha. - rebateu. - antes de conhecê-la, vivia para servir Atena e Buda e apenas isso. Você chegou e acabou com tudo. Fez-me ver que mesmo sendo o homem mais próximo de deus tinha vontades e desejos.

- Vai embora Shaka.

- Confesso que fiquei com receio sobre isso, fiquei confuso a ponto de beijá-la naquele dia.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Que tanto eu como você caímos na mesma armadilha. Você não esperava se apaixonar, nem eu, contudo aconteceu.

- Esta enganado. Não sinto nada por você.

- Sente, posso ver isso em seus olhos. - sorriu. - sou realista, sei que não poderemos ficar juntos e que posso prejudicá-la ainda mais por causa de seu cosmo, mas...

- Mas o que...

- Quero ficar com você nesse pouco tempo que nos resta.

Ele aproximou dela, Isi recuou.

- Afaste-se de mim Shaka.

- Não vou me afastar de você, não agora.

Ele a abraçou, Isi tentou se soltar, mas os braços dele eram reconfortantes e mesmo dizendo que não sonhava com aquele contato, era o que mais queria.

- Shaka...

- Eu te amo Isitnefert.

Duas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela, Shaka a olhou para em seguida beijá-la. Isi sentiu todo aquele ardor da primeira vez, os lábios dele eram quentes e determinados. Shaka tinha a certeza que a amava.

- Uaset corre um grande perigo, mas estou aqui. - disse fitando os olhos verdes marejados. - não vou permitir que nada te aconteça e junto com seu cosmo vamos vencer.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, tinha certeza das palavras dele mesmo sentido que sua energia esvaia um pouco mais.

Na varanda o ariano ainda pensava no ocorrido, estava com muita raiva.

- Ela vai ter que me ouvir. - disse saindo.

Ank estava sentada em sua cama quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Mu. - murmurou esperançosa.

Correu para abri-la.

- Quero respostas. - entrou bruscamente.

- Eu...

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Era preciso. - respondeu inocentemente. - Hawa...

- É isso então?! - exclamou bastante exaltado. - não sente mais nada por mim? Tudo que me disse não passava de mentiras?

- Não é... - Ank sentou na cama tentando segurar o choro.

- Então fala! - gritou. - prefere o guerreiro de Seth, pois agora ele está morto!

Ank o fitou perplexa, não queria chorar, mas não agüentou. Mú não compreendia nada.

- Não percebe...? - sua voz saiu em meio ao choro. - você é um cavaleiro de Atena e eu uma portadora de Osíris.

- E?

- Estamos em Uaset! - gritou. - Quando tudo isso acabar você vai voltar para a Grécia! Nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos... - as lágrimas caíram abundantes. - nunca...

Ank tampou o rosto com as mãos e desatou a chorar. Mú a olhava estático, então era isso... sabia desse pormenor mas não queria aceitá-lo contudo ele existia e era forte o suficiente para separa-lo de Ank até mais que seu cosmo. O ariano aproximou e sentou ao lado dela que continuava a chorar.

- Ank eu...

- Agora entende...? Tudo que fiz foi para evitar que sofresse quando isso acontecesse. Hawa não existe, eu amo você... se eu não ficasse com ele, ele ia te matar. Estava preso na barreira, não teria como se defender.

Mú sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Ank o olhou e depois o abraçou. Mú não disse nada apenas a abraçou bem forte.

- Perdoe-me.

- Não suportaria se algo acontecesse a você.

- Perdoe-me Ank.

- Seth está com cinco jóias, temo o que possa acontecer.

- Não vai acontecer nada. - ergueu o rosto dela. - estou aqui e vou fazer de tudo para proteger Uaset e você.

- Obrigada.

O ariano sorriu diante do olhar, sempre sincero, dela. Amava-a demais e não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ela, nem que custasse sua vida.

Depois de deixar Ishitar, Saga foi para uma área próxima.

- Maldição! - deu um soco numa arvore despedaçando-a completamente. - será que não vê que só quero ajudar? Não percebe que gosto de você? Droga!

Depois do almoço Hatshe em companhia de Akya foram para um templo. Miro e Shura juntos estavam num jardim. Ank e Mu permaneceram juntos por todo período. Ishitar continuava no seu local de treinamento. MM havia evaporado. Nefertari estava reclusa no templo de Ísis. Shaka e Isi conversavam numa varanda próxima e Kamus e Tite continuavam no mesmo jardim. Os demais cavaleiros estavam espalhados pelas dependências do palácio.

_**Menefer...**_

- Está tudo pronto como o senhor ordenou. - disse Akin.

- Muito bom - sorriu. - é só aguardamos para ver o estrago que vai instaurar em Uaset.

- Vai usar só nessa ocasião, senhor?

- Se surtir o efeito que quero, sim. Não há necessidade de desperdiçar tamanho poder. Osíris e todos naquela cidade serão reduzidos às cinzas.

_**No próximo capitulo, Saga terá grandes preocupações e os novos casais vão aproveitar o pouco tempo que lhes restas. Creio que terá mais ou menos seis capítulos até o final. Até.**_


	16. Chapter 16:Acertos e separações

**Calyeh** - _Todos enamorados e quase felizes, mas ainda tem muita historia pela frente..._

**Flor** _– Obrigada pela review. Ainda bem que o Mu se deu conta da mancada que estava dando._

**Tenshiaburame** - _Obrigada pela review._

**Capitulo 15: Acertos e separações **

No período da tarde, Akhenaton havia convocado a todos para uma reunião de emergência. A situação era desfavorável e precisavam reverter esse quadro. Isi chegou acompanhada por Shaka, Kamus por Tite, Ank por Mu que parecia outra, Hatshe e Akya chegaram juntas. Nefertari sozinha assim como Miro, Shura e MM. Os demais cavaleiros chegaram juntos.

- Cadê a Ishitar? - perguntou Ank.

- Está destruindo minhas palmeiras. - respondeu Akhenaton. - deixe-a se acalmar um pouco.

- Você viu meu irmão? - Kanon indagou a Aldebaran.

- Ora, só pode estar com ela.

- É mesmo.

- O motivo da reunião é sobre a perda de mais duas jóias.

A reunião seguia, Ishitar um pouco mais calma voltava para o palácio, no caminho encontrou com Saga. Ela apenas o olhou continuando seu trajeto.

- Está mais calma? - indagou, mas sabendo que não ia responder.

Como de fato aconteceu.

- Vocês vão conseguir derrotar Seth.

- Sou realista o cosmo das meninas está enfraquecido, só restando o meu.

- Será? - Saga segurou seu braço fazendo com que ela o encarasse. - só os delas que está fraco?

- Sim, por que o meu estaria?

Saga a pegou pelo braço, prensando-a contra uma parede.

- Tem certeza? - disse com o rosto próximo ao dela.

- Acha que sou como elas? - sorriu. - deixando-se levar por esse sentimentalismo fraco?

- Não pode está falando sério. - disse perplexo.

- Estou. Agora me solte, para o seu bem.

Ele continuou encarando, o que a deixava nervosa e apreensiva, não gostava quando ele ficava tão próximo. Sentia-se diferente e não queria sentir-se assim.

- Solte-me Saga.

Ele continuava a encará-la. Sempre negara que não sentia nada por ela, apenas admiração, contudo não era só isso, tinha algo mais. Algo mais forte.

- Ishitar...

- Afaste-se de mim. - estava temerosa pela forma que ele a olhava. - não vou pedir de novo.

Saga não parecia ligar para a ameaça, só se preocupou em buscar os lábios dela. Ishitar tentou se esquivar, mas os braços do geminiano eram fortes, alem do contato com a pele dele. Ela se sentia quente por dentro e aos poucos foi cedendo.

- Ishitar... - sussurrou.

- Me solte... - conseguindo desvencilhar o empurrou. - se chegar perto de mim desse jeito de novo, eu te mato.

Saga apenas a olhava, ainda estava confuso pelo ato.

- Me desculpe.

- Não venha achar que possuo este tipo de sentimento, nem por você nem por ninguém. - deu uma pausa. - vamos, Akhenaton está esperando. - seguiu.

O geminiano que estava sério deu um leve sorriso.

- " Nas duas vezes ela correspondeu ao beijo e se tem medo que eu me aproxime é sinal que..só falta o cosmo dela reagir.."

Enquanto isso, na sala discutiam novas estratégias quando três guardas apareceram arrastando um homem.

- Majestade, encontramos esse homem na porta do palácio. - os guardas o jogaram no chão.

O homem aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, suspendeu o olhar dando de cara com Akhenaton sentando em seu trono.

- Príncipe Akhenaton.

- Você... - murmurou o próprio.

O homem vestia uma túnica bege que ia até os joelhos, no pé sandálias de tiras. Seu cabelo era anelado curto e o rosto com feições marcantes, devia ter no maximo vinte e cinco anos, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o brilho de seus olhos: âmbar.

- Afaste-se dele.

Akya e as demais portadoras pararam a frente do deus e os guardas continuavam com as lanças apontadas.

- Não me ataquem, por favor. Venho em paz. - agachou.

- Quem é você? - indagou Tari.

- Meu nome é Hisoka e fugi de Menefer.

- Fugiu?

- Sim. Vim suplicar abrigo, não tenho onde ficar.

- Por que fugiu?

- Seth é um tirano. Por favor, eu imploro que me abriguem. - colou a cabeça no chão.

- Como podemos confiar? - Ishitar chegara naquela hora acompanhada por Saga.

Hisoka ergueu o rosto e assim que a viu não tirou os olhos dela. Ficou um bom tempo assim.

- O que foi? - indagou a portadora de Toth incomodada com o olhar.

- Você... é uma sith.

- Sou.

- Por favor, me abrigue, não quero voltar para a tirania de Seth.

- É um sith por que o abrigaríamos? - disse Isi recebendo um cutucão de Shaka. - é.. quero dizer...

Akhenaton olhou para Ishitar esperando que ela se manifestasse como não disse nada.

- Guardas levem-no para a ala do empregados e dêem algum serviço para ele.

- Mas Akhenaton... - murmurou Tari.

- Ordens.

- Obrigado. - reverenciou. - obrigado.

Antes de sair olhou para Ishitar. Saga que estava mais atrás não gostou nada.

- "Não confio nele." - pensou.

Ankhesenamon acompanhava Hisoka com o olhar, instintivamente apertou a mão de Mu.

- O que foi Ank? - indagou o ariano sentindo o aperto.

- Nada.

A portadora continuava a fita-lo, estava incomodada com a presença dele. A reunião teve seqüência e logo após cada um retirou-se.

Ishitar voltou para a área de treino. Elevava seu cosmo quando Hisoka apareceu.

- Oi portadora de Toth.

- O que quer?

- Está abrigada aqui há quanto tempo?

- Nasci aqui.

- Nasceu?! Mas como? Você...

- Meia sith.

- Ah... e conhece Menefer?

- Não.

- É uma linda cidade. - sentou, Ishitar treinava, mas diminuiu o ritmo. - tem construções belíssimas.

- É maior que aqui?

- Acho que é do mesmo tamanho. Uaset é linda, tem um clima adorável, templos lindíssimos, mas...

- Mas? - a portadora nem percebeu que sentara ao lado dele.

- Mesmo com os problemas Menefer é mais linda.

- Problemas?

- Nosso povo depende da enchente do Loni e mesmo assim tem anos que não temos água. Nosso povo sofre com a seca e fome.

- Se não adorassem a Seth...

- E só por isso crianças devem morrer de fome e de sede? Não concordo com Seth, mas também não concordo muito com Uaset. Fico agradecido por terem me acolhido, contudo... esse ano as águas não chegaram até os nossos reservatórios, teremos um período difícil.

- E sua família?

- Não tenho. Morreram na ultima seca.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, você tem sorte, mora num lugar privilegiado e todos a respeitam mesmo sendo sith.

- Engano seu. Me aturam, não passo de um estorvo.

- E por que defende Uaset?

- Por que... - parou de falar, nunca fizera lhe essa pergunta, por que defender Uaset? Não sabia. - ...é meu lar... - respondeu por responder.

- Seu lar é Menefer, não tem vontade de conhecer?

- Nunca pensei nisso.

- Tenho certeza que iria adorar. Por exemplo, nessa época está acontecendo o festival de Suilad que homenageia o sol. Você estaria vestida com um vestido amarelo e uma tiara dourada.

Hisoka começou a narrar sobre o festival Ishitar ouvia tudo fascinada.

- É tudo muito lindo.

- Então vestido amarelo é para as solteiras e vermelho para as casadas.

- Sim. Você ficaria linda.

Ela calou-se.

- E por que fugiu?

- Seth está acabando com tudo. Tentei ir para o Oásis, mas não consegui. Seria muito bom, se fosse morar lá. Poderia construir uma casa e ter um lar, uma família.

- Família... coisa que nunca tive. - brincava com a areia.

- Mas que pode ter . - ele pegou na mão dela. - poderíamos ser felizes lá. Sem termos a preocupação de sermos julgados pela cor dos nossos olhos.

Saga procurava por Ishitar já perguntara a todos e nada. Estava cismado com o tal de Hisoka, ele não era de confiança. Aliado a isso tinha o problema dela. Lembrando que ela poderia estar treinando dirigiu-se para lá.

- Não acredito! - gritou ao vê-la conversando com Hisoka. - sujeito petulante.

Os dois conversavam animadamente o que deixava o geminiano indignado.

- Vai desaparecer logo logo. - ele elevou seu cosmo. - Explosão Galáctica.

Disparou seu golpe contra os dois, Ishitar pressentindo o ataque empurrou Hisoka, que foi ao chão sujando o rosto de terra. O ataque passou entre os dois.

- Foi por pouco. - Hisoka levou a mão até o coração. - achei que ia morrer.

- Saga. - disse Ishitar ao vê-lo aproximando.

- Está vigilante. - parou na frente dela cruzando os braços.

- Você quase me matou. Foi por pouco. - limpava a túnica.

- Vaso ruim não quebra. - disse com frieza.

Os dois não entenderam a expressão.

- Não deveria está treinando? Seth pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Pois estava. - a portadora o encarava.

- Não brigue com ela, a culpa foi minha. Já estou de saída.

Saga o olhava com ódio.

- Até mais Ishitar. - disse saindo.

Ela acenou.

- Por que o chamou até aqui?

- Não chamei nada, ele que apareceu de intrometido.

- Será?

- Posso saber quem é você para falar assim comigo?

- Saga de Gêmeos.

- Grande coisa. - deu nos ombros. - já avisei: não se meta comigo.

Saiu. Saga queria matar alguém.

A portadora de Toth saia para o jardim quando foi interceptada por Hisoka.

- Oi Ishitar.

- Oi.

- Espero que não tenha provocado nenhum problema para você.

- Não.

- Aquele cavaleiro de Atena parecia um pouco nervoso.

- Ele acha que manda em mim. Arrogante.

- Desculpa mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem.

- O que vai fazer agora?

Ishitar o olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Tenho muita coisa para fazer.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não. - disse saindo. - vá andar por aí.

- Se me deixassem... - murmurou. - sou sith esqueceu? - apontou para os olhos que brilhavam num quase ouro.

Ao ouvir isso parou, ele tinha razão.

- Vem, então.

- Sério?

- Anda logo.

Hisoka partiu com ela.

O geminiano voltava para o quarto, xingava tudo e a todos.

- Sujeito petulante. - dizia Saga.

- Saga o que foi?

- Oi Ankhesenamon.

- Algum problema? Está com uma cara.

- Aquele sith idiota, não deixa a Ishitar em paz e ela ainda da atenção.

Ank sorriu.

- Não sabia que os cavaleiros de Atena eram tão ciumentos.

- Quem disse que estou com ciúmes? - exclamou indignado.

- Você gosta mesmo da Ishitar.

- Eu não! Mulher arrogante! Pretensiosa! Mandona! Quero distancia dela!

- Se diz isso... - sorriu. - mas tenho que concordar com você.

- Que ela é arrogante?

- Não. Não gosto desse Hisoka. Ele não me inspira confiança.

- Ainda bem que concorda comigo.

- Também não gosto dele perto dela, prefiro você. Só você tem o poder de "amansar a fera."

- Obrigado. - sorriu.

- Já vou indo.

- E você e o Mu?

- Vamos superar a nossa separação.

- Espero que sejam felizes.

- Obrigada.

Saga entrou no quarto batendo a porta.

- Ei, cuidado com a porta dos outros. - disse Kanon.

- Não amola!

- Xiii... está nervosinho... não deveria está com a Toth? - deu um sorrisinho.

- Ela está com aquele cara.

- Ah... tá explicado o surto. - sorriu.

- Que surto?!

- Este que está tendo. Saga, você está apaixonado pela Ishitar.

- Não estou...

- Como não? - Kanon levantou. - só não transformou tudo isso em pó, por que não estamos na Grécia. - atravessou o braço no pescoço dele. - admita.

- Gosto e daí?

- E daí que esta se roendo de ciúme, porque ela arranjou um amiguinho.

- Eu não confio naquele cara.

- Não confia em ninguém que chegar perto dela. Se liga Saga, ele é um sith, é natural que os dois se juntem. Quanto mais ela que cresceu sem contato nenhum.

- Talvez tenha razão.

- Assim que ela perder a paciência com ele, vai mandá-lo para Anúbis, não se preocupe.

Ank voltava para o quarto.

- Demorou. - disse Mu.

- Encontrei com Saga no caminho. - sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- O que foi?

- Vocês cavaleiros são muito ciumentos.

- Por que diz isso? - corou.

- Saga está nervoso por ver Hisoka e Ishitar juntos.

- Até imagino. - disse lembrando da reação dele ao ver ela e Hawa.

- Não quero que eles briguem. Gosto dos dois juntos, ainda mais com aquele homem aqui dentro.

- Está falando do sith?

- Sim. - sentou ao lado dele.

- Está cismada com ele. Por isso apertou a minha mão daquele jeito.

- Estou, tem algo nele que não inspira confiança.

- Ele não parece ser uma ameaça, não senti nenhum cosmo vindo dele.

- Pode ser, só sei que não gosto dele perto da Ishitar.

- Não se preocupe, antes de ele fazer alguma coisa a ela, Saga vai pulverizá-lo.

Ank riu.

- Conseguiu?

- Sim Mu, a torre estará fechada hoje.

Mais a tarde, Isi, Tite, Hatshe e alguns dourados estavam numa varanda conversando.

- Boa tarde.

- Hisoka?

- Espero não está interrompendo. - trazia na mão uma bandeja, com uma jarra e vários copos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - indagou Kanon procurando por Ishitar.

- A senhora Lity me pediu para trazer isso, como sou empregado. Com licença. - colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha.

- Está gostando daqui? - indagou Tite.

- Oh sim, senhorita Nefertite. Só o clima daqui é um refresco.

- Menefer é mais quente?

- Nem imagina como senhorita Isitnefert. - disse enquanto terminava de servir.

- Não pode existir um local mais quente que aqui. - disse Kamus, derretendo.

- Brasil. - disse Aldebaran.

- Espanha no verão.

- Zeus me livre!

- O mundo de vocês é frio? - indagou.

- Várias temperaturas eu diria. - disse Dohko.

- Deve ser interessante.

- Ishitar que teve sorte, conheceu o lugar onde eles moram. - disse Hatshe.

- Ela foi lá? - estava surpreso. - sério?

Sorriram diante da expressão do rosto dele.

- Foi Hisoka. - disse Dite.

O pisciano contava algumas coisas, impressionado até sentou para ouvir.

- Nossa! - exclamou.

- Sith, vagabundo! - gritou um soldado. - saia já daí.

- Perdoe-me. - Hisoka levantou as pressas.

- Perdão se ele as incomodou portadoras.

- Tudo bem. - disse Tite um pouco assustada pelo jeito que o soldado dirigiu a ele.

- Vamos embora. - o soldado o empurrou, Hisoka por pouco não derrubou a bandeja.

- Ei, não precisa empurrá-lo. - disse Isi.

- É um sith, portadora. - o soldado a olhou. - isso é pouco.

Ficaram calados.

- Não se preocupe senhorita Isitnefert. - deu um sorriso. - já acostumei. Com licença.

- Anda logo!

O soldado o empurrou novamente, quando os dois saíram...

- Vocês odeiam mesmo os sitis. - disse Aioria.

- É... - murmurou Hatshe.

- Ele só quis ser gentil. - Isi estava inconformada. - que cara grosso, vou reclamar com Akhenaton.

- E pensar que a Ishitar deve ter tido o mesmo tratamento... desde criança... - abaixou o rosto. - ela tem todo o direito de odiar todos.

- Acho que foi por isso que ela aceitou o Hisoka e passa algum tempo com ele. - disse Aiolos. - são da mesma raça, passam pelas mesmas coisas.

- Por isso temos que derrotar Seth, para pelo menos os dois possam viver em paz. Sem essas perseguições.

O jantar foi servido na sala de refeições e transcorria normalmente entre o clima de felicidade e apreensão, principalmente quando Saga chegou a sala de refeições e não encontrou Ishitar.

- Ank. - aproximou da mesa das portadoras.

- Oi Saga.

- Cadê a Ishitar?

- Está com Hisoka. -respondeu Isi.

O geminiano estreitou os olhos. As portadoras olharam para ele e depois entre si.

- Tudo bem.

Saiu sentando ao lado do irmão.

- Vai ter morte aqui. - sorriu a portadora de Hathor.

- Isi. - disse Tite. - não brinque.

- Do jeito que ele ficou, não sei como não mandou todo mundo para Anúbis.

- Precisavam ver mais cedo. - disse Ank.

- O cosmo dela...? - indagou Akya.

- Continua o mesmo. - respondeu Tari. - ao que parece ela não sente nada por ele.

- É uma pena. - murmurou Ank. - queria que os dois dessem certo.

- Para que? - disse Akya. - para daqui a alguns dias ele separarem? É melhor que as coisas permaneçam assim.

Abaixaram o rosto, Akya tinha toda razão. Na outra mesa, os cavaleiros conversavam entre si, de menos MM, Miro, Shura e Saga que estavam silenciosos. Ao findar retiraram todos.

Nefertite em uma das varandas fitava as luzes da cidade.

- Hoje está mais fresco. - disse Kamus abraçando-a por trás.

- Sim.

- Não ficou arrepiada.

- Acostumei com você.

- Me perdoou mesmo?

- Sim. - virou para ele. - perdoei. - Tite aproximou e surpreendendo-o o beijou. - posso de pedir uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Se ao final dessa batalha houver uma única chance que seja de escapar com vida, prometa que o fará, não importando o que aconteça a mim.

- Tite.

- Prometa Kamus, por favor.

- Nefertite, estou te estranhando. Cadê aquela menina, cheia de vida e tagarela? Que fala, fala... não gosto de vê-la desse jeito. Gosto quando está alegre e falante e não chorosa.

- Kamus...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - acariciava o rosto dela.

- Obrigada... ah... queria pedir desculpas pelo o que eu disse.

- O que?

- Te chamei de egoísta, orgulhoso e que vai morrer sozinho.

- Só disse a verdade. Sou desse jeito mesmo, não sei como se apaixonou por mim.

- Atrás dessa muralha de gelo, existe uma pessoa com sentimentos. Tudo que fiz foi fazer um buraquinho nessa muralha para poder enxergar e trazer a tona.

- Obrigado por acreditar em mim.

Logo após o jantar Ank e Mu foram para a torre que ficava fora da cidade.

- Esta vista continua linda. - disse Ank aproximando da beirada.

- Sua cidade é muito bonita.

- Espero poder protegê-la.

- Conte comigo. - depositou a mão no ombro dela.

Os dois sentaram no chão e abraçados olhavam as luzes.

Shura durante toda a tarde evitou ao maximo cruzar com Akya, se ela não sentia o mesmo que ele nada mais natural que se manter afastado para o bem de todos. Estava sentado num banco, em um jardim próximo. A noite estava esplendorosa, com o céu coberto de estrelas e uma brisa suave.

- Oi Shura. - disse Aioria sentando ao lado dele.

- Oi.

- Está com algum problema?

- Akya.

- Imaginei.

- Prometi a mim mesmo que me manteria afastado dela, mas...

- Não está conseguindo.

- Mesmo ela me tratando com indiferença eu...

- Está mesmo apaixonado.

- Muito, mas vamos embora daqui alguns dias e...

- Por que não diz a ela tudo que está sentindo?

- Vai me chamuscar antes de eu abrir a boca.

- Já tentou?

- Não...

- Tente, o maximo que vai acontecer é sofrer queimaduras, nada que o bom e velho pingüim não resolva. - sorriu. - não faça como eu, que está enrolando para confessar a Marin que a amo.

- Coitada. - sorriu de volta. - Vou tentar.

- Já vou indo, pense no que eu falei.

- Sim.

Aioria saiu deixando-o pensativo. Akya em seu quarto, andava de um lado para o outro. Estava confusa, o modo de Shura mais cedo a deixaria entristecida e durante todo o dia ele nem lhe dirigiu a palavra. Não imaginava que sentia falta dele.

- Não posso... - murmurou. - Uaset e minha vingança em primeiro lugar, não posso ceder...

Saiu para espairecer. Shura fitava o nada, pensava no que sentia e nas palavras de Aioria.

- O maximo que pode acontecer é sair queimado. - levantou.

Ao virar-se deu de cara com ela, que acabava de chegar ao jardim. Olharam-se por um longo tempo.

- Desculpe, já estou de saída. - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. - não pode ficar. - novamente.

Sorriram.

- Está uma noite muito agradável, não quer me fazer companhia? - indagou Shura.

- Claro.

Sentaram no banco, mas a certa distancia. Shura vez o outra a olhava de rabo de olho.

- A situação de Uaset está complicada. - disse a portadora.

- Vão conseguir vencer.

- Espero que sim, gostaria de manter a promessa que fiz aos meus pais.

- Promessa?

- Sim. - ela o olhou. - houve um ataque dos sitis, e como portadora fui combatê-los. Assim que a situação estava sobre o controle corri para a casa, pois soube que o bairro onde eu morava havia sofrido um ataque. - fez uma longa pausa.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Estavam todos mortos. Encontrei os corpos de meus pais com grandes marcas de violência. - os olhos encheram de água. - não pude fazer nada.

- Aquela imagem que Sadiki usou, era seu irmão. **(n/a: só depois de todos os capítulos é que a lesada da autora percebeu um grave erro.. no capitulo em que Sadiki usa a forma do irmão... COMO O SHURA SABIA QUE HAKOR ERA IRMÃO DELA?!?!? ELA NÃO CONTOU!!!! ¬ ¬ burrice... **

**Shura: eu chutei que era, Haruno, eram muito parecidos, cara de um focinho do outro, preocupa não... (tapada)**

**Haruno: sei... ¬ ¬ obrigada pela tentativa de defesa, mas é burrice mesmo)**

- Sim. Subi até o segundo andar da casa e vi o corpo dele estendido no chão... ele só tinha 12 anos. Foi horrível, era uma portadora e não consegui sequer salvar meus pais.

- Não foi culpa sua.

- Do lado de fora, Akhenaton, Tari e Ishitar me aguardavam. Quando olhei para ela...

- Imagino que deve ter ficado com ódio de Ishitar. - disse o capricorniano.

- Fiquei. Ao final desse dia fui procurá-la. Ela estava na sala de meditação junto das outras. Fui até ela e com todo ódio que tinha comecei a bater nela.

- Bater? - Shura estava surpreso.

- Sim. Dava socos e mais socos. - Akya começou a chorar. - eu batia e ela não defendia, sequer levantou a mão contra mim. Na hora não pensei no motivo da passividade dela. Só fui entender depois. - as lagrimas ficaram mais abundantes. - era punição. Ela se julgava culpada por tudo e através de mim se punia. Fui cruel com ela, só pensei em mim e na minha dor. Nem levei em consideração que Ishitar também sofria tanto quanto eu...

- Já falou isso para ela?

- Nunca tive essa coragem e ainda não tenho.

Akya abaixou o rosto, Shura aproximou e sem hesitar a abraçou.

- Sei que se falar com ela, ela vai entender.

- Do que adiantou o meu ódio? Do que adiantou a minha promessa, se no final Seth irá ganhar? Ele está com cinco jóias...

Shura a calou com o dedo.

- Não perca as esperanças, vocês ainda não perderam a luta.

- Mas...

- Preciso te falar uma coisa. - Shura olhou para o lado tentando tomar coragem. - eu amo você.

- Co-mo?

- Eu amo você. Mesmo que não me ame e nos separemos ao findar dessa luta. - continuava a olhar para o lado só esperando ser queimado.

Akya o olhava perplexa, ele sempre fora gentil e atencioso, mas jamais pensara que ele gostasse dela.

- Está falando sério?

- Sim.

Shura sentiu duas mãos tocarem seu rosto de forma carinhosa, fazendo-o encara-la.

- Akya...

- Sempre me senti um pouco sozinha e quando você apareceu... no começo não queria você muito perto de mim, pois era uma ótima pessoa e comigo não teria chance de ser feliz. Vamos nos separar, mas...

- Mas...

- Você é muito importante para mim. Muito.

Shura só teve uma reação: toma-la nos braços e a beijar. Com ele sentia-se protegida e amparada, como ha muito não sentia. O capricorniano aprofundou o beijo, mas notou que o cosmo dela esvaia.

- Akya...

- S-im?

- Por que seu cosmo a cada dia está diminuindo? Tem a ver com Seth?

- Mais ou menos.. - desviou o olhar.

- Diga.

- Nós portadoras não podemos nos apaixonar, quando isso ocorre a conseqüência é a diminuição do cosmo.

- Então...

- Tite, Ank, Hatshe, Isi e eu. Por isso perdemos as jóias.

- Seus cosmos podem se extinguir?

- Pode.

- Então... - levantou. - não posso ficar perto de você. Não quero prejudicá-la.

- Vai me prejudicar se afastar de mim. O estrago já foi feito. - sorriu, lembrando de Isi. - quero ficar com você. Eu te amo Shura e não quero te perder. Não suportaria outra perda.

- Jamais irá me perder. - a tomou nos braços. - jamais. Vamos derrotar Seth, eu prometo.

MM tinha evaporado a tarde toda só voltando a noite para o jantar, fez a refeição em silencio e saiu. Foi andando sem rumo e inconscientemente acabou parando na porta do templo de Ré.

- "Foi aqui que tudo começou." - pensou enquanto se lembrava do dia que entrara no templo de cueca.

Mask aproximou da porta, achou que ela estivesse fechada, contudo estava aberta. Entrou.

A sala era ricamente decorada em ouro e com maravilhosos afrescos. MM observava as imagens e tentava entende-las, aqueles símbolos eram esquisitos e algumas gravuras indecifráveis.

- "Como conseguem entender isso? - perguntava-se. - parece desenho de criança."

Uma estatua chamou-lhe atenção, ela estava junto a parede do fundo do templo e era banhada em ouro.

- "É igual a estátua daquele portão."

Notou que ao lado direito dela tinha uma estátua de um homem com uma barba postiça, com os braços cruzados sobre o corpo segurando respectivamente dois cetros e do lado esquerdo uma estatua que representava uma mulher.

- "Ela tem uma estatua dessa no quarto, então... deve ser a estatua da deusa Ísis."

MM subiu até onde as estatuas estavam e passou a examinar a estatua de Ísis, retratada com um disco solar sobre a cabeça.

- "Você poderia ser uma pessoa normal... nem ligava de morar aqui, desde que fosse com você."

Nefertari voltava para o templo de Ré, notou que a porta estava aberta.

- Quem...?

Entrou lentamente para pegar o invasor ou a invasora em flagrante, quando viu quem era.

- "Giovanni?- pensou intrigada. Pensou em chamar sua atenção, mas mudou de idéia ao vê-lo observar a estatua de Ísis. - se eu não fosse Ìsis iria embora com você."

O canceriano sentou em frente a estatua, de braços cruzados a encarava.

- "O que ele esta fazendo?"

- Com tanta mulher por aí, por que teve que escolher ela?

- "Giovanni...?"

- Poderia ter escolhido qualquer uma e a deixado para mim... inferno! Estatua idiota, leis idiotas. - levantou.

- Está me insultando. - disse aparecendo.

- Estou apaixonado pela Nefertari e não pela Ísis. - disse sem se virar.

- Somos a mesma pessoa.

- Tanto que seu cosmo diminuiu.

- Co-mo...? - tinha disfarçado bem, não tinha como descobrir.

- Tentou disfarçar, mas percebi. Pouco, mas diminuiu. - voltou-se para ela.

- Está enganado.

Ele não disse nada, desceu as escadas indo na direção dela.

- Não vou desistir de você Nefertari. - sussurrou no ouvido dela. - não vou.

A portadora tentava permanecer calma, mas a presença de MM sempre a deixava desnorteada. MM aproximou no intuito de beija-la, contudo apenas deu lhe um beijo na testa e saiu.

Ao se ver sozinha, Tari deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem.

Saga no quarto andava de um lado para o outro, Ishitar ainda estava com Hisoka e nem sabia onde eles estavam. Havia procurado em todos os lugares e nada.

- Maldição!

- Fique calmo Saga. - Kanon acabava de entrar.

- Não se meta!

- Já disse, quando ela se cansar dele, vai para Anúbis.

O geminiano sentou. Kanon parado na frente dele começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Está parecendo um adolescente. Nem parece o racional Saga.

- Estou com ciúmes mesmo e daí?

- Nada. Só acho que deve se lembrar de uma coisa.

- Qual?

- Vamos voltar para a Grécia.

- Eu sei disso... - murmurou. - eu sei que não vou vê-la mais.

- Estou impressionado com esse local. Você e o Kamus quem diria... Eros e Hathor fizeram um excelente trabalho.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

Deitou e virando para outro lado fechou os olhos.

- "Como se fosse dormir." - pensou o irmão.

Miro e Hatshe depois que vieram da cidade não mais trocaram palavras, nem ao menos se viram direito, o escorpião deitou cedo, o que causou estranheza a seus companheiros e Hatshe recolheu em seu quarto.

Shaka e Isi voltavam da sala de refeições.

- Está entregue. - disse Shaka.

- Não quer entrar? - sorriu.

- Isitnefert...

- Só um pouquinho, não vou te atacar.

Isi abriu a porta e foi arrastando Shaka.

- Isitnefert...

- Não fique com essa cara não vou fazer nada. - deu um sorriso perve.

- Imagine se tivesse essa intenção. - abriu os olhos.

- A cor dos seus olhos é linda. A cor de seu cabelo...

- Meu perfume exótico.

- Sim... essa sua pintinha sexy.

O virginiano corou.

- Teremos tão pouco tempo...

- Não pense nisso, não agora. - acariciou o rosto dela e fechou os olhos.

- Por que fica a maior parte do tempo com os olhos fechados?

- É uma maneira de aumentar meu cosmo.

- Você tem um grande poder. Consegue até tirar os sentidos de uma pessoa.

- Notei que você ficou assustada com isso.

- Um pouco.

- Não existe alguém com tal poder?

- Não. Quando morremos somos levados a julgamento perante Maet, que nos conduzira, conforme nossa conduta, para o campo de juncos ou devorados por Ammut. Quem nos acorda do sono eterno é Anubis que devolve ao nosso corpo os sentidos. Esse poder lhe foi dado por Ré.

- Entendi. Ficaram surpreso porque os retirei e em vida.

- Sim.

Shaka deu um sorriso.

- O que foi?

- Já sei de uma maneira de deixa-la quieta.

- Não faça isso. - fechou a cara. - Nem ouse.

- Principalmente quando for a essas festas mundanas. Surda, muda e cega.

- Não teria essa coragem.

- Quem sabe. - disse de maneira enigmatica.

- Shaka...

Ele não disse nada, apenas a beijou.

Depois do encontro na área de treinamento Hisoka não desgrudou de Ishitar, só se separando para cumprir ordens palacianas, ela ficou incomodada, pois detestava alguém no seu calcanhar, o único que suportava era Saga, mas a presença de Hisoka trazia-lhe sensações diferentes. Não demonstrava, mas estava encantada pela história que ele contava sobre Menefer. Sua presença não passou ser tão insuportável, tanto que jantaram juntos.

- Obrigado por ter deixado a ajudá-la. - Hisoka parou na porta do quarto dela.

- Tudo bem.

- Boa noite então.

- Boa noite.

_**Menefer...**_

Apenas a luz da lua iluminava o local onde Seth estava sentado. Do seu trono mirava o chão coberto por uma fumaça esbranquiçada.

- Aigam atluco, ertsom em o otejbo ed uem oiesna. - recitou. _**(n/a: essas palavras não querem dizer nada, eu inventei, coisas de autora maluca.)**_

A fumaça aos poucos foi dissipando revelando a imagem de uma mulher.

- Tenha bons sonhos, oh minha cara. - sorriu de maneira perversa. - vou entrar na sua mente e te mostrar seu verdadeiro destino.

_**Uaset...**_

Ishitar tinha recolhido a pouco, estava cansada e logo não tardou em pegar no sono. A madrugada seguia alta e todos no palácio apesar do dia agitado dormiam tranquilamente de menos a portadora de Toth. Mexia de forma nervosa, seu rosto estava banhado de suor e balbuciava algumas palavras.

-------------------------------------- SONHO----------------------------------------

Ishitar voltava às pressas para o palácio, havia derrotado Seth e seus guerreiros e precisava comunicar esse fato a Akhenaton.

Entrando, achou estranho o silencio e a pouca iluminação. Dirigiu direto para a sala do trono. Lá encontrou com as demais portadoras que estavam sentadas no chão e conversavam alegremente.

- O que estão fazendo? - indagou a Toth.

- Esperando sua chegada Ishitar. - Ank levantou.

- Seja bem vinda Ishitar. - sorriu Hatshe.

- Parabéns por ter derrotado Seth e seus guerreiros, livrou Uaset de todo mal. - disse Tite.

-Agora nossa cidade terá paz. - disse Ishitar. - finalmente.

- Ainda não. - Akya levantou.

- Como?

- Ainda falta um detalhe. - foi a vez de Tari falar. - para erradicarmos todo mal de Uaset todos os sitis precisam ser mortos, todos.

- Mas derrotei todos.

- Não, falta um.

- Quem?

Os rostos das seis tornaram sombrios e cruéis.

- Por que...? - Ishitar recuou um passo.

- Para Uaset ter paz Ishitar, só falta você ser eliminada. - Akya segurava sua estrela.

- E é o que vamos fazer agora. - Isi segurava seu sistro. - vamos mandá-la para o julgamento de Anúbis.

- Prepare-se Ishitar. - Tite elevava seu cosmo.

- Sempre fui aliada a vocês.

- Suportávamos você, agora que tudo está acabado, podemos matar você.

Ishitar as olhava perplexa.

- Morra Ishitar! Balança da justiça! Dança de Hathor! Luz de Hórus! - disseram ao mesmo tempo Hatshe, Isi e Tite.

- Tempestade elétrica! Solaris! - gritaram Ank e Akya.

Os cinco golpes combinaram, Ishitar ainda não acreditava no ataque delas, mas criou uma barreira para se defender.

- Ficaram loucas?

- Não, ex portadora de Toth. - disse Tari tomando a frente. - só estamos limpando o mundo. Vá para Anúbis e que os deuses te perdoem. - ergueu o báculo. - Intervenção divina!

O poderoso ataque de Nefertari a atingiu em cheio, Ishitar bateu violentamente contra a parede, mas não morreu. A imagem das portadoras sumiram dando lugar aos cavaleiros de Atena. Estavam parados um do lado do outro com os mesmo olhares cruéis.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - disse escorando na parede.

- Para podermos voltar para casa precisamos eliminar o ultimo empecilho. - disse Afrodite.

- Você Ishitar. - disse Kamus. - desapareça.

Os doze dourados combinaram seus ataques acertando-a em cheio. Ishitar foi ao chão. Sentia muitas dores e sangrava muito.

- "Este é meu fim? Ser morta por eles? Diziam que gostavam de mim era tudo mentira?"

- Ishitar.

A portadora ergueu os olhos Akhenaton estava parado na frente dela.

- Akhenaton...

- Eu te ajudo.

O deus a ajudou a se levantar.

- Por que estão todos me atacando?

- Não é obvio? - sorriu. - é a sith odiosa.

Ishitar o encarou.

- Esperava muito por isso, o dia em que poderia matá-la.

- Como..?

- Vou me livrar de você.

Akhenaton a segurou pelo pescoço, erguendo-a um pouco.

- A-khena-ton..?

- Minha irmãzinha odiosa, tenho repulsa por você. Se te suportei todos esses anos é porque era necessário. Agora com Seth morto, posso me livrar de você.

- Eu sou sua irmã.

- Uma sith? Irmã do grande Osíris? Você sempre foi um peso para mim e minha irmã é Nefertari, uma Uaset e não uma odiosa.

Ishitar nunca ligou para o fato de ser irmã de Akhenaton, mas ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo derramou algumas lagrimas.

- Como pode...?

- Não sabia que tinha lagrimas. - sorriu. - vocês sitis só sabem matar e destruir, são uns demônios.

- Pare.

- Antes que morra quero apenas dizer algo: eu odeio você! Por sua culpa, minha mãe morreu. Se não tivesse nascido, teria meus pais.

- Eu não tive culpa.

- Odeio você!

- Espere Akhenaton.

Os dois olharam para onde vinha a voz: era Saga.

- Sa-ga...?

- Solte-a Akhenaton.

- Por que eu deveria?

- Porque serei eu que farei a honra a você.

- Como quiser.

Akhenaton a soltou, Ishitar escorada na parede respirava ofegante.

- Saga... que bom que você veio...

- Eu quero ter o prazer de matá-la.

Ishitar o olhou imediatamente.

- Sa-ga? - seus olhos encheram de água, era verdade que não gostava quando ele se aproximava, mas a sua presença sempre há deixava um pouco feliz.

O geminiano aproximou, na mão direita segurava um punhal.

- O que vai fazer...?

- Adeus Ishitar.

Aproximou ainda mais, ela incrédula não se mexeu.

- Saga... - derramou uma lagrima.

Sem hesitar, cravou o punhal no peito dela.

---------------------------------------------FIM DO SONHO---------------------------------

- Saga!!! - gritou acordando.

Ishitar estava banhada de suor, respirava ofegante e tremia, tremia muito.

Momentos antes...

Hisoka estava acordado, resolveu dar uma volta pelo palácio. Ele passava pelo quarto de Ishitar quando ouviu o grito dela.

- Ishitar. - abriu a porta. - o que foi?

- Ele.. ele...

- Você está tremendo. - aproximou sentando ao lado dela. - e suando.

- Eles... eles...

- Conte-me o que foi?

Ishitar narrou todos os fatos.

- Foi só um sonho Ishitar.

- Mas parecia tão real.

- Não foi nada.

- Mas será verdade. Só me suportam por conveniência, assim que Seth for morto eu serei a próxima. Vão me matar. Saga vai me matar! Logo ele.

- Acalme-se Ishitar.

- Todos me odeiam inclusive ele.

- Não sei o que dizer, pode ser que não, como pode ser que sim.

- Como assim?

- É uma sith, se Seth não tivesse iniciado essa guerra, eles não precisariam estar aqui.

- Tem razão. Vão me matar.

- Eu não vou deixar. - Hisoka colocou as mãos nos ombros dela. - posso não ter poderes como os guerreiros de Seth ou como vocês portadoras, mal consigo empunhar uma espada, mas não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você. Nada. Vou te proteger.

Ishitar o olhava sem entender.

- Você é muito importante para mim. Vou te proteger.

- Hiso-ka...

Ele aproximou, tocando timidamente o rosto dela. No instante seguinte a beijou de forma calma e cálida. Ishitar correspondeu ao gesto e sem perceber levou a mão a nuca dele trazendo-o mais para si.

Da porta Saga testemunhava tudo.

- "Ela..."

Teve vontade de entrar e matar Hisoka e faria isso se não sentisse o que mais temia: o cosmo dela havia diminuído e aquilo era sinal de... Saga afastou-se um pouco, duas lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto dele. Olhou para Ishitar mais uma vez antes de sair.

O geminiano tinha aparecido naquela hora porque acordara no meio da noite preocupado com ela, resolveu dá uma olhadinha. Estranhou a porta aberta, ao ver a cena ficou paralisado.

Ishitar afastou-se de Hisoka.

- Por que fez isso?

- Desculpe é que deixe-me levar... Ishitar eu...

- É melhor ir embora.

- Sim. Boa noite.

Hisoka levantou e foi-se. A portadora voltou a deitar.

-"Você faria isso comigo Saga? Teria coragem de me matar? - pensou nos dois. - beijos completamente diferentes... um cheio de luxuria, - referia a Saga. - e o outro cheio de ternura. - referia a Hisoka."

O geminiano entrou silenciosamente em seu quarto, não queria acordar seu irmão e Shaka, se o vissem naquele estado o encheriam de perguntas e não estava, e nem queria responder. A passos lentos seguiu para a varanda. A noite estava esplendorosa, o céu coberto de estrelas e a lua refletindo sua luz sobre o rio.

- "Perdi."

- O que foi Saga?

- Shaka?!

- Vi você levantando.

- Nada não.

- Não é o que seu rosto diz.

- Não se preocupe Shaka.

- Se diz.

- Como está você e a Isitnefert?

- Temos consciência que nosso tempo é pouco e que devemos aproveitá-lo.

- Quem diria que o homem mais próximo de deus se apaixonaria, por uma pessoa de outro lugar e de personalidade tão distinta.

- O destino às vezes nos prega peças. Confesso que fiquei com receio, como você mesmo disse, tudo era oposto, mas...

- Mas...

- Não imagino minha vida sem ela. - sorriu.

Saga o fitava, vira poucas vezes Shaka sorrir daquela forma, ele estava apaixonado e era correspondido.

- Espero que sejam felizes. - disse o geminiano a ele.

- E você com a Ishitar. Bem, vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Shaka.

O geminiano voltou a fitar as estrelas.

- "Eu te amo Ishitar."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**E lá se foi mais um capitulo e as coisas só vão complicar. Quem será a próxima que vai perder a jóia? Aguardem...**_


	17. Chapter 17: A perda de Ísis

**Alice** - _Maskinha está confuso a respeito dos seus sentimentos, ele sabe que se envolver ao final não ficaram juntos ao mesmo tempo que quer ficar com ela. Vamos ver no que isso vai dá. _

_Cortou também meu coração ao ver o Saga sofrendo... eu não trocaria de jeito nenhum! Mas... será que a Ishitar vai ficar com o Hisoka mesmo__? Ou o nosso lindão ainda tem esperanças? Quanto mais no que vai acontecer daqui para frente._

**Flor **- _Tadinho do Saga T.T, mas ele vai ter um final feliz._

**Calyeh** - _Não se preocupe a porrada vai rolar outra vez e como! Quanto ao Hisoka, se você já ta odiando imagine daqui para frente._

**Tenshiaburame** - _Não me mate!!!! Eu não tenho culpa, foi o Akhenaton que me mandou fazer isso._

_Akhenaton: O QUE!!! Eu não tenho nada com isso, a escritora é você!_

_Krika: Oh gente, fiquem calmos e o que que tem a Ishitar se apaixonar pelo Hisoka?_

_Saga: vai ver o que que tem. - elevando o cosmo. - outra dimensão!_

_Krika: Não!!!!!!_

_Ank: Por isso eu prefiro o Saga._

_Krika: (depois de voltar da outra dimensão, afinal também é do signo de gêmeos): tem muita coisa para acontecer, nem tudo está perdido. Aguardem._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 16: A Perda de Ísis**

A roupa estava molhada de suor, a colcha estava no chão, a cabeça latejava, mas nada pior que a experiência tida na noite anterior. Ishitar acordada fitava o teto, seu olhar era num misto de revolta e magoa. Apesar de Hisoka afirmar que era apenas um sonho, fora tudo tão real, que temia que aquilo acontecesse de verdade. Colocou a mão no peito, no exato lugar onde Saga cravava o punhal. Sentia a mesma dor, como se tudo fosse verdade.

Levantou e foi para a sala de refeições. Estavam todos lá. Os dourados numa mesa e as portadoras em outra. Ishitar parou na porta, todos olharam para ela, se perguntando: "cadê o sith?"

Ficou olhando-os e as mesmas dores voltaram, o mesmo aperto no peito ao ver Saga no meio deles.

O geminiano nem levantou o rosto, fingiu que ninguém tinha aparecido na porta, continuando a comer. Kanon e os outros estranharam o comportamento dele.

- Bom dia Ishitar! - a portadora de Tefnut, aproximou, pegando na mão dela.

- Bom... dia... Ankhesenamon. - disse a olhando nos olhos.

- Vamos sentar. - começou a puxá-la.

Ishitar sentou a mesa e limitou apenas a cumprimentá-las. O café seguiu silencioso por parte da Toth e de Saga que sequer a olhava. Todos estranharam o comportamento dos dois, sabiam que se 'odiavam', mas o silencio já estava demais.

- Algum problema Ishitar? - indagou Isi.

A portadora a olhou por um longo tempo.

- Não Isitnefert.

- Por que disse o nome todo dela?

- Por nada Hatshepsut.

- Ishitar...

- Não está acontecendo nada Nefertite. - disse fria. - nada.

- Se ela diz. - iniciou Tari que ficara preocupada pelo jeito da amiga.

Após a refeição todos tomaram outros rumos. Shaka foi meditar apesar da cara amarrada de Isi, Ank e Mu foram para um dos jardins, assim como Akya, Shura, Tite e Kamus. Hatshe foi para seu templo e Miro seguiu com os outros dourados. Hisoka apareceu na sala e levou Ishitar sobre o olhar atento do geminiano, MM saiu sem olhar para Tari e ela foi comprir compromissos.

O canceriano andava sem rumo até que parou em frente a um templo. Identificou como o de Ísis. Entrou.

Como da outra vez olhava os afrescos na parede sem entender nada, assim como não entendia o que sentia por Nefertari.

Ele estava parado em frente a uma parede, observava os afrescos e não entendia nada.

- "Esses pássaros, coruja, cobra, olho, como conseguem ler isso?" - pensava.

- Com licença, cavaleiro de Atena.

- Sim? - MM continuou a olhar a parede.

- É que vamos fechar o templo para limpeza. - disse uma senhora.

- Já estou indo.

Estava saindo quando algumas imagens chamaram sua atenção. Eram pessoas sendo retratadas e todas tinham caras aterrorizadas.

- Por que fizeram imagens com essas caras?

- Essas imagens retratam uma passagem que ocorreu há mais de cinco mil anos, entre um dos nossos soberanos e uma sacerdotisa de Ísis.

- Sacerdotisa de Ísis?

- Sim.

- Pode me contar?

- Claro. - a senhora sorriu, gostava quando alguém mostrava interesse. - essa história remonta antes da emigração. Dizem que um rei importante se apaixonou por uma das sacerdotisas da deusa Ísis.

- Como as portadoras? - indagou interrompendo.

- Sim. As portadoras são sacerdotisas e consagradas ao seu templo correspondente.

- Ah... desculpe interrompe-la.

- Consta que o caso dos dois foi descoberto pelo grão sacerdote do templo de Ísis. Ao saber de quem se tratava, o grão sacerdote entrou num grande dilema.

- Qual?

- Se esse caso tivesse ocorrido entre uma sacerdotisa solteira ou viúva seria tolerado, mas aconteceu com uma que era consagrada ao templo.

- O que isso significa?

- Que o corpo e alma pertence ao templo, logo não pode haver envolvimento entre ela e um homem. A sacerdotisa em questão era consagrada e isso foi uma terrível violação das leis religiosas.

- E o que o grão sacerdote decidiu?

- Pela lei a sacerdotisa e homem deveriam ser mortos, mas para condená-los teria que haver um julgamento, contudo se ele houvesse, seria um escândalo.. - ela deu uma pausa. - a sacerdotisa vendo a gravidade da situação resolveu se matar para não prejudicar seu rei.

- Ela se matou? - indagou surpreso.

- Sim.

- Então essas leis servem também para as portadoras?

- Claro.

- Mesmo no caso da portadora Nefertari?

- Principalmente no dela, Nefertari é a reencarnação da deusa Ísis, já nasceu consagrada ao templo, tem suas responsabilidades de deusa e ainda é portadora.

- Resumindo o homem que chegar perto dela...

- É um homem morto.

MM deu um sorriso irônico.

- Obrigado pela história. - saiu.

_**Menefer...**_

- Está na hora da diversão. - sorriu Seth. - Isoke, Kaimah e Akin vão.

- Sim. - os três desapareceram.

Estavam todos esparramados quando o som da sirene foi ouvido. Nefertari estava do lado de fora do palácio.

- Preciso protegê-los ainda mais agora.

A portadora retirou seu báculo e logo seu corpo foi revestido por sua armadura.

- Proteção de Ísis.

Uma enorme barreira envolveu o palácio. De posse de seu báculo seguiu para onde sentia o cosmo de Seth.

Escutando o barulho da sirene correram para a porta do palácio.

- Não é possível! - Akhenaton colocou a mão na barreira.

- Vou destruí-la. - Saga ergueu o punho.

- Não vai adiantar. - Ishitar segurou o braço dele. - foi Ísis que a fez, só Ré consegue destruí-la.

- E o que faremos? - indagou Nefertite.

- Esperar.

Ishitar afastou-se deles indo para perto de Hisoka, Saga acompanhou cada movimento dela.

- É o Seth não é?

- É. - ela não tirava os olhos da barreira.

- Ele está na cidade?

- Ao que parece não. É melhor você entrar.

- E te deixar sozinha? De jeito nenhum.

Ishitar o olhou e deu um sorriso.

- Entra logo, não vai acontecer nada.

- Está bem, toma cuidado.

- Sim.

Hisoka deu um abraço nela e saiu. Saga sentiu o sangue ferver, mas não faria nada, ela fez sua escolha, alem do mais era Hisoka que ficaria em Uaset depois da batalha e não ele.

Hatshe olhava preocupada para a barreira, Nefertari era forte, mas sozinha estava em desvantagem.

- Preciso ajudá-la. - murmurou.

- Vamos conseguir.

- Mi-ro?

- Não se preocupe, vamos dá um jeito. - ele fitava a proteção a frente.

- Ela me salvou...

- Nefertari é forte, não se preocupe.

- Preciso me juntar as outras...

- Vai.

Ela apenas sorriu e se afastou. Estava indo para onde as meninas estavam quando viu Ishitar dirigindo para outro lado.

- Ishitar.

- O que?

- Não consegue destruí-la? - referia-se a barreira.

- Não.

- Mas não podemos deixar a Tari lutar sozinha.

- Eu sei. - a Toth analisava- a.

Enquanto isso ao longe, Miro as observava.

- Talvez... - murmurou a sith.

- O que?

- Vai lutar sem a jóia e sem a armadura?

- Vou. Tenho meu cosmo. Sei que ele está reduzido, mas sou forte, não posso abandoná-la.

- Está bem.

- O que pretende?

- Só Ré pode destruí-la, contudo se eu usar a ankh, talvez eu consiga criar uma passagem por ela.

Ishitar retirou sua ankh e encostou na barreira, esta emitiu um forte brilho em amarelo e vermelho e em seguida uma pequena passagem se abriu.

- Vamos.

Hatshe passou primeiro seguida de Ishitar.

Nefertari parou a certa distancia, a sua frente estavam Isoke, Akin e Kaimah.

- Veio só portadora? - sorriu Kaimah.

- Está querendo morrer sozinha. - disse Isoke.

- São vocês que vão. - ela sorriu de volta.

- Ora sua... - Kaimah deu um passo, mas foi impedido por Isoke.

- Essa luta é minha. - disse o guerreiro da inveja. - não se intrometa.

- Vamos ficar só vendo?

- Vamos Kaimah. - Akin o puxou.

Isoke e Tari tomaram posição.

- Desta vez entregarei a jóia a Seth. - Isoke elevou o cosmo, disparando varias bolas de energia nela.

A portadora também elevou seu cosmo criando varias copias de si. Apontou o báculo para ele e disparou.

O guerreiro de Seth criou uma barreira parando os golpes.

- Muito pouco. - sorriu. - estou decepcionado com você Ísis.

- Mal começamos. - também sorriu. - Intervenção divina!

Um poderoso ataque foi em direção a ele. Enquanto isso, Ishitar e Hatshe corriam para a direção onde sentiam o cosmo da amiga.

- Nefertari já começou a lutar. - disse Hatshe.

- Vamos.

Akin e Kaimah assistiam à luta.

- Ela é forte. - disse o guerreiro do ciúme.

- É uma deusa. - Akin não tirou os olhos da batalha.

- Isoke vai conseguir?

- Não sei. - ele que observava teve um estralo. - "Ishitar." Prepare-se Kaimah. - disse levantando.

- Por quê?

- Ishitar está vindo para cá.

- Como sabe que é ela?

- Sabendo, e ela não deve está sozinha.

- Diversão.

Nefertari esperou a cortina de areia abaixar, Isoke continuava inteiro.

- Esse foi muito bom. - limpou um filete de sangue que descia pela testa.

_**Uaset...**_

Miro corria em direção a barreira, a passagem que Ishitar havia criado estava fechando-se e se não passasse naquele momento não teria mais chance. A segundos dela desaparecer, o escorpião atravessou.

Todos estranharam o sumiço repentino de Ishitar, Hatshe e Miro.

- Para onde eles foram? - Ank olhava ao redor.

- Miro...? - disse Aiolos ao ver o escorpião bem afastado.

Quando voltaram a atenção para onde Aiolos apontava, apenas viram ele atravessar a proteção.

- Como passou? - Saga e os outros aproximaram, tentaram passar, mas não conseguiram. - Miro!

- Como você passou? - indagou Akhenaton aproximando.

- Ishitar usou a ankh, mas disse que não conseguiria deixar a passagem aberta por muito tempo.

- Deveria ter imaginado.

- E cadê ela?

- Foi atrás da Tari junto com Hatshe.

- Ela está sem a jóia e armadura! - disse Akya.

- Estou indo.

- Miro! Miro!

Já tinha ido.

- Não há como abri-la senhor Akhenaton?

- Não Mu.

MM afastado ouvia a conversa, Tari era forte, mas sozinha não conseguiria.

- "Se aquele sujeito tocar nela..."

- E se usarmos... - murmurou Isi.

- Teve alguma idéia Isi? - indagou Tite.

- Meu mestre me ensinou uma magia para abrir passagem por barreiras. Nessa magia envocamos o poder de Ré, talvez conseguimos abri-la.

Isitnefert sentou, começou a recitar um rito antigo enquanto seu cosmo queimava ao redor. Shaka não tirava os olhos dela, não sabia que tipo de magia era essa e se poderia comprometer ainda mais seu cosmo.

_**Limites de Uaset...**_

- Agora é minha vez. - Isoke formou um poderoso ataque e lançou contra ela.

Tari conseguiu defender, mas teve um leve arranhão na mão.

- Isso está ficando interessante.

- Nefertari! - gritou Hatshe.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? A barreira...

- Eu abri uma passagem.

- Ishitar...

- Não se preocupe ninguém vai conseguir passar.

- Hatshe não devia ter vindo.

- Sou uma portadora, não ligo para meu cosmo.

- Vocês e esse sentimentalismo fraco, podem custar suas vidas.

- Vou me cuidar, não vou deixar que Seth faça algum mal a Miro.

Ishitar a olhou, era nesse estado que ficava quando estavam apaixonadas?

- "Lamentável." - pensou.

- Cuidem-se. - pediu Ísis.

As três portadoras encaravam os guerreiros.

- Bom divertimento rapazes. - Kaimah deu um passo.

O palco estava armado. Akin e Ishitar, no meio Tari e Isoke, e Hatshe e Kaimah.

Miro corria, sem a jóia e a armadura Hatshe estava em apuros.

- "Não faça besteira."

**---- Hatshe----**

- Há quanto tempo portadora. Vejo que conseguiu recuperar-se.

- Onde Seth guarda as jóias?

- Que curiosidade, mas vou responder, vai morrer mesmo. Ele as guarda no templo dele.

- Então para recuperá-las teremos que ir até lá.

- Isso se passar por nós.

- É só um detalhe. - sorriu.

- Já que se acha capaz. - Kaimah elevou seu cosmo. - vamos começar a diversão.

Ele disparou um poderoso ataque, Hatshe ascendeu seu cosmo, conseguindo para-lo.

- Perdeu seu poder Kaimah? - sorriu irônica.

- Não... - seus olhos brilhavam. - só estou aquecendo.

- Mas eu não. Balança de Maet!

Hatshe disparou, mas foi facilmente defendido por ele.

- Vamos a diversão.

O guerreiro do ciúme, deu um soco na areia, a terra tremeu fazendo com que Hatshe desequilibrasse. Aproveitando ele avançou sobre ela, dando uma seqüência de socos e chutes. A portadora conseguia se esquivar.

**---- Ishitar-----**

- Nós encontramos novamente Ishitar.

- E dessa vez espero que seja a ultima.

- Também espero.

Os dois entraram em luta corporal.

**---- Nefertari----**

Isoke e Tari se encaravam.

- Por onde começo... - ele sorria de maneira tenebrosa. - acho que vou destruir essa armadura.

O cosmo dele começou a tomar conta do local, era uma energia muito poderosa, não era toa que Isoke era considerado o guerreiro mais forte de Seth. Acumulando uma grande quantidade de energia lançou contra ela. Segurando de maneira firme o báculo, Tari lançou um golpe do mesmo teor e poder.

As duas energias se chocaram provocando uma enorme explosão, no local uma cortina de areia esparramou a metros, uma torre de luz subiu ao céu.

Miro que corria parou ao ver tamanho clarão no céu. Em Uaset os trabalhos continuavam, mas foram parados devido a luz vista do céu.

- O que foi aquilo?

- É o cosmo de Nefertari. - disse Akhenaton.

- Ela tem um cosmo poderoso.

- Assim como da pessoa que está lutando com ela.

- Rápido Isi.

Isoke um pouco ofegante sorria, o mesmo acontecia com Tari, ela porem estava séria. Não imaginava que ele tivesse tamanho poder. Algumas gotas de sangue desceram pelo seu rosto.

- "Tenho que tomar cuidado."

**------Hatshe------**

Devido ao clarão e a cortina de fumaça, Hatshe e Kaimah se afastaram.

- Sua amiguinha é bem forte.

Ela não fez comentário algum.

- Será que você é tão forte quanto ela? - apontou um dedo para ela.

- Não vai me pegar.

Porem era tarde, Hatshe estava com o corpo todo paralisado.

- É inútil. Reflexão da alma.

Hatshe foi envolvida por uma redoma negra.

- O que? - ela dava socos tentando sair.

- Me procurando Hatshepsut?

- Não vai escapar.

A portadora começou a atacá-lo com toda a força que possuía. Ela só não imaginava que caira na armadilha dele. Do lado de fora Kaimah sorria.

- Continue lutando contra "mim", quanto mais me acertar, mais seu corpo irá perecer.

**----- Ishitar------**

Akin e Ishitar se afastaram, os dois tinham grandes poderes.

- Tem um cosmo magnífico Ishitar. Deveria usá-lo a favor de Menefer.

- A favor? - sorriu com desdém. - é com esses punhos que aquela cidade maldita vai cair e com ela todos vocês.

- É uma pena que pensa assim, daria uma ótima guerreira de Seth.

- Nunca!

- Então serei obrigada a matá-la.

O guerreiro da traição ascendeu seu cosmo, Ishitar fez o mesmo só não contava com um detalhe: ele estava sobre a sombra dela.

- Marionete da sombra.

- Suprema Inter... - o que...? - paralisada não conseguiu desferir seu ataque.

- Mar do caos!

O ataque foi em direção a ela e a atingiu em cheio. Ishitar foi ao chão.

- Ainda tem muito a aprender.

**----- Tari------**

Abandonando os golpes resolveram partir para o mano a mano.

**---- Hatshe-----**

Na redoma, Hatshe sentia-se exausta, por mais que golpeasse Kaimah, ele parecia não sofrer nada.

- Ele continua de pé... - murmurou limpando um filete de sangue.

- Já cansou?

Aceitando a provocação, ela avançou sobre ele porem seu corpo estava no limite e antes que chegasse perto dele, foi ao chão. A redoma se desfez.

- Até que durou muito. - sorriu o guerreiro.

Ela continha vários machucados.

- Hatshe! - gritou Miro que chegara naquele momento.

- Olha só quem chegou.

- Hatshe. - o escorpião correu até ela. - Hatshe.

- Miro... ?

- Por que veio lutar sozinha? - estava assustado pelo estado dela.

- Eu estou bem.

- O casalzinho já namorou bastante?

Miro ignorou o comentário.

- Fique aqui, eu acabo com ele.

- Então vamos continuar a nossa luta?

- Terei o maior prazer de te matar. - o escorpião sorriu.

- É o que veremos.

Os dois elevaram seus cosmos e a luta teve inicio e seguia equilibrada pois ambos eram bons.

- Você até que luta bem cavaleiro de Atena.

- Digo o mesmo, mas vou encurtar esse combate.

- Como?

- Tenho mais coisas a fazer. - sua unha cresceu ficando vermelha. - agulha escarlate.

Três feixes de luz vermelha foram em direção a Kaimah, o golpe de Miro passou direto.

- Co-mo?

- Pretendia me derrotar com isso? - gargalhou. - agora é minha vez.

Kaimah ascendeu seu cosmo e atacou Miro, que não conseguiu se defender indo ao chão.

- Miro! - gritou Hatshe.

- Estou bem. - disse levantando. - não foi nada. "Preciso tentar novamente."

Miro apontou o dedo para ele.

- Insiste?

- Agulha escarlate.

Desta vez quatro feixes de luzes saíram. Aparentemente o ataque de Miro havia passado direto, mas...

Kaimah sentiu uma forte dor na perna.

- Mas o que... ? - indagou ao ver a armadura com um pequeno orifício.

- É o buraco da agulha. - sorriu - se reparar vai ver que possui outros sete.

- Como?

Ele não tinha percebido, mas tinha sete orifícios. Um na perna, dois no ombro, dois no peitoral, um no braço e um na cintura.

- Como me acertou?

- Você é muito lento. Acha mesmo que pode me vencer?

- Maldito.

- Já recebeu sete agulhas ainda falta sete antes de você receber a Antares.

- Não pense que me venceu. - Kaimah levantou mesmo com os ferimentos sangrando.

**---------Ishitar-----------**

A portadora de Toth abriu os olhos, realmente Akin era forte.

- Acho que o subestimei. - disse levantando.

- E você é resistente.

- Para uma pessoa da sua idade é bem forte.

- Acha isso?

Assustando-a Akin apareceu na frente dela.

- Sou bem ágil também. - pegou o braço dela lançando-a.

- Estou impressionada. - disse parando do outro lado.

**Uaset...**

Isi conseguiu abrir uma pequena passagem.

- Só da para dois.

- Então... - Akya deu um passo, mas foi interrompida.

- Anda logo Saga. - MM deu um empurrão nele, fazendo-o atravessar. - vá cuidar da Ishitar enquanto eu me divirto. - passou saindo correndo.

- Vocês dois esperem! - gritou o príncipe.

- Droga! Éramos nós que tínhamos que ter passado. - Akya deu um soco na barreira.

- Logo todos passaremos. - disse Shaka fazendo com que todos o olhassem. - a barreira está enfraquecendo.

Saga e MM corriam lado a lado em silencio. Saga vez ou outra olhava para o canceriano, não entendia dele ter ido.

- O que ta me olhando?

- Por que está indo? Detesta esse lugar.

- Digamos que preciso defender uma jóia.

Saga que corria parou ao ouvir o comentário.

- MM você... ?

- Do mesmo modo que gosta da Ishitar. - respondeu seco parando.

- Está apaixonado pela Nefertari?

- Estou e daí?

- Você?

- Sim, eu! Por quê? Não posso gostar de alguém?

- Pode é que... é estranho.

- Sei que não podemos ficar juntos, não sou idiota, mas não vou deixá-la sozinha numa hora como essa. - deu um suspiro. - pela primeira vez, estou preocupado com alguém e tenho medo de perdê-la.

Saga aproximou.

- Não vai acontecer nada a ela.

- Espero que sim Saga.

O geminiano deu um meio sorriso.

- A Ishitar não gosta dele, ela gosta de você. - o canceriano voltou a andar.

- Está enganado. - disse lembrando da cena que presenciara.

- Não estou. Ela só ainda não descobriu isso. - ele o olhou. - Hisoka não passa de uma ilusão... para vocês dois.

Saga o fitou intrigado, o que ele queria dizer com isso? Será que ela poderia mesmo gostar dele?

No campo de batalha, Nefertari e Isoke apenas se encaravam, ambos respiravam ofegantes e continham alguns ferimentos.

- Parabéns portadora, é digna de ser chamada de Ísis.

Não respondeu.

- E por isso será contemplada, sua alma fará parte de mim.

- O que...?

O guerreiro da inveja elevou seu cosmo, uma energia negra começou a envolvê-lo. Isoke uniu as mãos e aos poucos foi separando, a medida que separava uma bola negra aumentava.

A bola de energia aumentou consideravelmente de tamanho, ela porem desapareceu aparecendo sobre Nefertari. A portadora tentava se mexer, mas seu corpo estava paralisado.

- Destruição da alma!

A bola se transformou num buraco.

- O que...? AH!!!!!!

Uma luz amarela saia do corpo de Nefertari e entrava pela passagem. A expressão dela era de dor.

- AH!!!!!!!!!!!

- Sua alma será tragada e todo seu cosmo juntará ao meu.

A portadora gritava sentindo uma forte dor, como se algo tivesse sendo arrancada dela.

- Ah!!!!!!

- Nefertari! - gritou Ishitar correndo até ela, porem foi impedida por Akin.

- Tari... - murmurou Hatshe. - Miro!

O escorpião olhou para onde ela apontava.

- "Droga."

- Nem pense em ir ajudá-la. - Kaimah deu um passo.

As forças de Ísis esvaiam-se, já não conseguia ficar mais de pé e apoiava-se no báculo. Em Uaset a barreira havia enfraquecido.

- "Não posso perder aqui..."

Sem firmeza deixou o báculo cair, não enxergava tão nitidamente tanto que não viu um homem parando a sua frente.

- Está mexendo com a pessoa errada.

MM apontou o indicador contra Isoke, disparando vários feixes de luz, para se defender ele teve que suspender o ataque.

- "Faltava pouco." - pensou.

Tari ia ao chão se alguém não a segurasse, recuperando a visão olhou para quem a amparava.

- Giovanni...?

- Mais um pouquinho e teria que carrega-la. - sorriu, seu olhar era doce.

Nefertari não sabia o que dizer, vê-lo ali na sua frente foi uma surpresa ao mesmo tempo um alivio.

- Obrigada.

- Seu báculo. - ele a entregou.

- Como passou pela barreira?

- Isi abriu uma passagem. - disse limpando o rosto dela que estava sujo de areia. - fique aqui.

- Mas...

MM virou e encarava com ódio Isoke, ate seu olhar tinha mudado, era frio e sinistro.

- Vou fazer as palavras de Ishitar as minhas: vou mandá-lo para Anúbis.

- Não Giovanni. - Tari o segurou.

- Nefertari?

- Essa luta é minha.

- Mas...

- Por favor.

Os dois se olharam.

- Está bem. - sentou na areia cruzando os braços.

- Percebeu que é inútil lutar contra mim? - sorriu. - viu que é mais fraco?

- Não. - respondeu MM cinicamente. - pensei que seria interessante, você ser morto por uma deusa.

- Ora seu...

Ele ia avançar quando sentiu um poderoso cosmo, era Nefertari.

- "Nem parece que foi atingida por meu golpe."

Até MM estava impressionado pelo tamanho da energia dela.

- "O cosmo dela pode ser comparado ao do Shaka."

**------ Ishitar------**

A portadora de Toth sorriu aliviada ao ver o cavaleiro de Atena perto dela, não tinha idéia de como ele havia passado pela barreira, mas fora providencial.

- Agora posso me concentrar. - disse olhando para Akin.

- Será uma luta interessante, dois contra um.

- Dois? - indagou sem entender.

Akin a olhou por cima dos ombros, acompanhando o olhar dele virou para trás.

- "Saga?"

O geminiano caminhava na direção deles.

- Há quanto tempo guerreiro de Atena. - sorriu o guerreiro.

- Dá ultima nem terminamos nossa luta. - Saga sorriu de volta.

- Houve alguns imprevistos, gostaria de terminá-la agora?

- Será um prazer. - ele tomou posição, Akin fez o mesmo.

Os dois começaram uma luta corporal, esquecendo completamente de um detalhe: Ishitar.

A portadora ficou cega de ódio, Saga por ter intrometido na luta e Akin por não termina-la.

- "Vou mandá-los para Anúbis."

Os dois trocavam chutes quando foram acertados por um ataque. Foram ao chão.

- Quem...?

- O que...?

Ishitar parou na frente de Saga.

- Não se meta na minha luta Saga de Gêmeos. - e olhando para Akin. - seu adversário sou eu.

- Mas Ishitar... - murmurou o geminiano.

- Já disse para não se meter comigo.

- Não importa se será você ou ele, os dois morreram.

O guerreiro da traição elevou seu cosmo que se espalhou pelo local, ao contrario que se acreditava, ele ainda não tinha usado todo o seu poder.

- Mar do caos!

Uma poderosa energia partiu para cima deles, os dois tentaram se defender, mas foram acertados, sendo arrastados.

- "Ele é mais forte que pensei." - pensou Saga.

Nem terminou de concluir viu Ishitar avançar contra ele. A portadora o atacava sem parar.

- Quero ver o que vai fazer. - sorriu o guerreiro.

- O que está tramando?

Akin deu um soco nela afastando-a. Ela arrastou, mas parou em pé. Saga já ia revidar, contudo não conseguia se mexer.

- O que...?

Ishitar teve a mesma idéia, mas também não conseguia se mexer.

- Suas sombras.

Ishitar e o geminiano olharam para Akin. Ele havia conseguido prender a sombra dos dois.

- Consigo prender até três sombras. - sorriu. - chegou a hora de vocês.

- Maldito.

- Primeiro irei acabar com o cavaleiro de Atena. - Akin concentrou seu cosmo. - terá a honra de conhecer Anúbis. Mar do caos!

- Saga! - gritou Ishitar.

O ataque partiu em direção ao geminiano que tentava se mexer.

- Maldição.

Ishitar sabia que ele era forte, porem sem poder se mexer receberia o ataque na sua totalidade.

- Saga...não vai tocar nele... - mexeu com uma das pernas. - não vai... - seu cosmo aumentou bruscamente seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

Akin a olhou imediatamente.

- "Como conseguiu se mexer..?"

Libertando-se da sua prisão, Ishitar correu até o geminiano e parando na sua frente, segurou o golpe de Akin, contudo pela intensidade acabaram sendo arrastados por alguns metros, reunindo seu cosmo, desviou o ataque dele.

Saga a olhava surpreso. Ela respirava ofegante, seus olhos voltaram ao normal e sentindo-se fraca caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Ishitar. - Saga ajoelhou na frente dela. - Ishitar.

Ela o olhou.

- Você está bem?

Ela o fitava de maneira intensa. A dor que sentia no peito voltara e era muito forte, contudo... quebrando o silencio, ouviram um estralo, os ombros e o elmo da armadura dela despedaçaram.

- Ishitar.

- Estou bem. - levantou. - e você? - indagou sem olhá-lo.

- Não tive nada.

- Eu é que vou derrotá-lo. Fique aí.

Ele apenas concordou, surpreso demais para dizer algo. O olhar que ela dirigiu a ele, era um olhar melancólico e perdido.

- "O que está havendo Ishitar?"

**------Nefertari-------**

A batalha entre ela e Isoke seguia equilibrada. Nem parecia que ambos lutavam há algum tempo.

- Confesso que esperava que essa luta fosse rápida. - disse Isoke.

- Mas ela será. - a portadora ascendeu seu cosmo. - Intervenção de Ísis.

O golpe era semelhante ao "intervenção divina" porem em poder era muito mais poderoso.

- Não pense que vai me vencer.

Isoke elevou seu cosmo criando uma barreira, o ataque dela chocou de maneira violenta, ele tentou retê-lo, contudo..

- Não pode ser.

O guerreiro de Seth foi atingido em cheio indo ao chão. MM sentado deu um sorriso. Nefertari suspirou aliviada era um oponente a menos. Voltava para perto de MM quando...

- Nefertari! - gritou o canceriano.

Ela olhou para trás, mas não teve tempo.

- Revelação.

Isoke havia levantado e a atingiu. Os olhos da portadora arregalaram, ela deu dois passos para trás, mas parou, olhava para frente e não se mexia.

- Nefertari. - o canceriano levantou.

- É tão ingênua.

**---------MENTE DA NEFERTARI----------**

A portadora corria para o palácio, tinha um mal pressentimento. Abriu a porta que levava ao salão do trono, entrou lentamente, a iluminação era escassa e o silencio mórbido.

- Akhenaton? Meninas?

Deu um passo, mas sentindo que pisara em algo olhou para o chão.

- Ah!! - soltou um grito aterrorizado.

Havia pisado no cadáver de um soldado.

- Por Ré o que aconteceu?

As luzes se acenderam revelando o local, o chão estava coberto de corpos.

- Por Ré...

Eram corpos de empregados que trabalhavam no palácio, Nefertari olhava para cada um deles penalizada, mas entrou em estado de choque ao ver o corpo de Akhenaton.

- Akhe-naton?

Pulando foi até ele, grossas lagrimas desciam pela face.

- Akhenaton! Akhenaton! - ajoelhou ao lado dele.. - irmão...

O príncipe estava num estado deplorável.

- O que houve... - desviou um pouco o olhar. - Atena?!

O corpo da deusa jazia, no mesmo estado, ao lado do príncipe, aos poucos foi vendo os corpos dos cavaleiros e das portadoras...

- Não... mortos...quem...

Nefertari levantou em busca de algum sobrevivente, mas estavam todos mortos e de maneira brutal. Teve sua visão chamada por algo preso na parede. Aproximou lentamente, pois não dava para ver o que era até que...

- NAO!!!!! - deu um grito desesperado.

MM estava ficando na parede por uma lança que atravessava sua barriga.

- Giovanni... Giovanni.

- Neferta-ri... - murmurou abrindo um pouco os olhos. - que bom...

- O que houve? Quem fez isso?

- Seth...ele matou a todos.

- Eu vou tirar você daí.

A portadora pegou na lança ensopada de sangue e a tirou de uma vez. MM caiu nos braços dela.

- Giovanni. - o colocou no chão.

- Pensei que morreria sem ver você santinha.

- Não vai morrer. Vou cuidar de você. - as lagrimas caiam em abundancia.

- Não há mais jeito. Seth saiu vitorioso. - soltou um gemido de dor e fechou os olhos.

- Giovanni!

Ele reabriu novamente e a olhou.

- Pena que não viveremos juntos. - acariciou o rosto dela. - eu te amo. - os olhos foram fechando, a mão escorregando tombou para o lado, ele não tinha mais vida.

- Giovanni!!! Giovanni!!! Não!!!!

**-------- FIM -------**

MM olhava para Nefertari sem entender, ela estava parada, mas chorava e muito.

- O que fez a ela? - gritou nervoso.

- Meu golpe tem o poder de revelar o maior medo da pessoa. - sorriu.

- Nefertari. - correu ate ela. - Nefertari. - a balançava.

- Não adianta, ela está presa na ilusão que criei, quanto mais medo e desespero que sentir, mais estará mergulhada, até sua mente parar de funcionar e não passar de um corpo com a alma destruída.

- Desgraçado. - cerrou os punhos.

Nefertari tinha o olhar vago e sem vida.

Em Uaset a barreira se desfez.

- A barreira?

- Por que ela foi desfeita?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa a Nefertari. - disse Akhenaton.

- Vamos. - disse Akya tomando a frente.

Foram todas as portadoras com seus respectivos dourados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mais um capitulo, creio que deve faltar uns cinco para chegar ao final. Recadinho: a minha outra fic "Jornada para o passado" não foi abandonada, só está suspensa por motivos de falta de tempo.**_

_**Até.**_


	18. Chapter 18: A perda de Ísis I

**Calyeh**** - **_Esses guerreiros do Seth, são sem noção, tudo perturbado rss. Essa defesa que a Ishitar fez deixou o geminiano confuso, vai entender o que se passa na cabeça dela, mas ainda é cedo para comemorar..._

**Tenshiaburame**** - **_Ainda bem que estou salva... ufa. A Tari entrou em desespero ao ver seu Giovanni morto, mas ainda tem muitas surpresas. Radamanthis vou pensar no seu caso tá?_

**Capitulo 17: A Perda de Ísis I**

MM a olhava incrédulo.

- Patife, traga-a de volta!

Isoke riu.

- Vai se arrepender por ter feito isso. - o cosmo do canceriano começou a aumentar.

- Será?

MM partiu para cima dele e dava-lhe socos e chutes de maneira descontrolada, Isoke apenas desviava.

- É um inseto.

O guerreiro formou uma bola de energia e lançou a queima roupa nele. MM foi jogado longe. _**(n/a: o Mask vai apanhar um pouquinho e já sabem até o porque: Isoke é muito mais forte que ele, é duro dizer isso, mas é, é fato, assim como Mu e Shaka eram muito mais fortes que Hawa e Imotep)**_

- É esse o nível dos cavaleiros de Atena? - atacou novamente. - vergonhoso. - atacou.

Nefertari continuava alheia a luta, na sua mente ainda segurava o corpo de MM.

O canceriano estava no chão, tinha alguns ferimentos, mas não eram graves.

- Lutar com você não tem mais graça, vou destruí-lo de uma vez. Destruição da alma!

A energia de Mask estava sendo sugada, parecia que a pele estava sendo dilacerada e deu um forte grito de dor.

- Mascara! - exclamaram Saga e Miro.

Quando teve grande parte de sua energia sugada, Isoke resolveu suspender o ataque, o canceriano foi ao chão.

- Não é muito, mas juntando com a da portadora é uma energia considerável.

- Maldito. - MM com muito custo levantou.

- Consegue ficar de pé?

- Vou acabar com você! - olhou para Tari ela continuava do mesmo jeito.

- Isso se não virar um morto vivo antes.

- Ondas do inferno!

- Revelação!

O golpe de Isoke atravessou o dele acertando-o em cheio.

**------ MENTE DE MM------**

Abriu os olhos, a principio não reconheceu o local, mas a pouca iluminação e os gritos desesperados indicavam onde ele estava. Era um local conhecido, já fora muitas vezes ali.

- Yomotsu.

MM levantou, realmente estava ali na entrada que ligava o mundo dos vivos com os dos mortos.

- Acha que meu maior medo é esse local? - sorriu com desdém. - estive aqui diversas vezes e a morte não me assusta.

Começou a andar pelo local, estava tudo exatamente como da ultima vez.

- Isoke seu idiota, esses truques não funcionam em mim.

Silencio, MM já estava perdendo a paciência, quando resolveu olhar para a fila das almas que se dirigiam para a entrada da montanha.

- Aquela... não pode ser... - deu um passo. - Nefertari...?

A portadora andava a passos lentos misturada as demais almas.

- Nefertari!

Mascara corria até ela, porem nunca chegava.

- Por que está tão longe? Droga.

Parou para descansar porem o chão começou a tremer e uma grande fenda abriu sob ele. MM desequilibrando despencou e só não caiu mais porque segurou numa pedra. Seu corpo balançava como um pêndulo, não conseguia erguer-se, pois a mão que o matinha a salvo estava machucada.

- "Não posso morrer aqui."

Procurou por um ponto onde pudesse se firmar e aos poucos foi escalando, mas acabou escorregando.

- Nefertari!!

As pálpebras mexiam rapidamente, sentindo uma forte dor abriu os olhos, estava no caminho que levava até a montanha e as pessoas que passavam pisoteávam-no.

- Seus vermes! - derrubando alguns levantou. - Tari.

Começou a correr e derrubava todas as pessoas até que conseguiu vê-la a frente.

- Nefertari!

Escutando seu nome olhou para trás.

- Giovanni?

- Saiam da minha frente! - elevando seu cosmo, jogou os para fora do caminho. - Nefertari.

Ele esticava a mão e ela fazia o mesmo, contudo não se alcançavam.

- Giovanni me ajude.

Uma força o impedia de dar passo algum.

- Tari.

As mãos se tocaram por um instante.

- Peguei. - sorriu.

Mas...

Tari já estava na beirada e escorregou. MM se lançou a tempo de segurar a mão dela.

- Segure firme a minha mão.

- Não me solte.

- Não vou solta-la. Vou te puxar.

Contudo, Tari parecia cada vez mais pesada e mesmo com duas mãos ele não conseguia segura-la.

- Giovanni você vai me soltar!

- Não vou!

- Vai sim.

- Segure.

A cada minuto ela pesava mais e não estava agüentando, o desespero tomou conta dele. Se a deixasse cair, ela não teria salvação.

- Nefertari! - gritou.

--------------

_Isoke ria da cena, o canceriano estava ajoelhado a lagrimas e gritava o nome dela._

_- Nefertari!_

_A própria, que estava sem se mexer, virou o rosto na direção dele. Aos poucos seus olhos foram ganhando a coloração normal._

_- "Giovanni."_

--------------

- Você vai me soltar! Eu vou morrer!

- Não vou deixar que isso aconteça.

Estava ficando impossível segura-la, o peso dela mais os machucados na mão só tornavam as coisas mais difíceis. Os olhos do canceriano encheram de água, estava perdendo-a.

- Giovan...

A frase não foi terminada, como se fosse em câmera lenta, ele viu a mão dela aos poucos se soltar da sua, os olhos azuis o olhavam num misto de medo e melancolia.

- Giovanni!!!

- Nefertari.. não... Nefertari!!!!!

**-------- FIM DA MENTE MM------**

- Nefertari!! - gritou mais uma vez.

A portadora mexeu alguns dedos, na mente dela a imagem dele em seus braços sumia, dando lugar ao cenário onde estava.

- Giovanni...

Ela o viu: ajoelhado, com as mãos na cabeça, com o rosto banhado em lagrimas e gritando seu nome de forma desesperadora.

- Mais um sem alma. - Isoke gargalhou, mas parou ao ver Ísis caminhar em direção ao canceriano. - o que...?

Ísis ajoelhou diante dele e tocou seu rosto. MM não se mexeu e seus olhos estavam opacos.

- Giovanni, acorde. Estou viva.

Continuava no mesmo estado.

- Acorde. - ascendeu seu cosmo.

Aos poucos a coloração amarronzada foi cedendo a azul, o canceriano piscou algumas vezes antes de fitar Nefertari.

- Você... - murmurou.

- Caímos na mesma armadilha.

-Por um momento achei que estivesse morta.

- Fique aqui. - sorriu, ao olhar para Isoke sua fisionomia transformou. - foi longe demais Isoke.

- Estou impressionado, conseguiu se libertar do meu golpe, mas deve ter sido uma experiência fantástica. Como foi a sensação de ver esse daí morto?

A portadora segurou firmemente seu báculo.

- Volte para Seth!

Seu cosmo explodiu e uma poderosa energia partiu em direção a Isoke. As demais lutas pararam ao sentirem tamanha força.

- Nefertari! - gritou Nefertite chegando com Kamus e os outros.

Isoke tentou para-lo porem foi acertado em cheio, sendo jogado a metros de distancia. Kaimah que tinha recebido 13 agulhas ao ver o irmão ser morto sorriu.

- "Mereceu." - pensou. -Cavaleiro, nossa luta ficará para uma outra hora.

- Não vai fugir.

Era tarde, Kaimah tinha desaparecido em meio a areia do deserto. Akin olhava o guerreiro caído, Nefertari era forte, mas ele morrer tão facilmente não dava para acreditar.

- "Ele é o mais forte de todos, só perdendo para o... não é possível que tenha morrido."

- Não se preocupe Akin. - disse Ishitar. - terá o mesmo fim que ele.

Limitou a olhá-la.

- Conseguiu Nefertari. - MM aproximou.

- Ele está vivo.

- O que?

Ele olhou para onde Isoke estava e ficou perplexo ao vê-lo se levantar. Seu estado era preocupante, tinha vários ferimentos, mas seu cosmo continuava quase o mesmo.

- Ele é resistente. - ela deu um passo.

- Eu luto com ele. - MM a segurou.

- Essa luta é minha.

Soltando-se foi na direção dele.

- Não imaginava que esse cara fosse tão forte. - disse Shura.

- Parece até com um dos três juizes. - disse Miro aproximando junto com Hatshe.

- Hatshe, você está bem?

- Estou Isi.

Isoke a olhava com ódio, desde que virara guerreiro de Seth, nunca ninguém tinha o ferido como ela o feriu.

- "Se sua mente não pode ser destruída, mas seu corpo pode."

- Renda-se Isoke.

- Render? - estendeu a mão. - render? - uma espada de lamina transparente saia dela. - o que eu ganho com isso?

- Se entregar as jóias, o perdão de Osíris.

- Só?

- Só tem a perder se ficar ao lado de Seth.

- É você que vai perder.

O guerreiro disparou algumas bolas de energia que facilmente foram repelidas por ela, contudo... aproveitando da pequena distração dela Isoke avançou.

- Morra!

Ele cravou a espada em Nefertari, depois a retirou lentamente.

- Nefertari!!! - gritou MM.

A portadora de Ìsis recuou um passo, sentiu uma dor terrível e olhando para a barriga viu sua roupa passar do bege para vermelho, aos poucos foi fechando os olhos, perdendo a consciência soltou o báculo, indo ao chão.

- Tari... - Ank chorando abraçou Mú.

Akya olhava incrédula para amiga no chão, aos poucos foi caindo de joelhos. MM a fitava paralisado.

- Tari... - uma lagrima rolou.

Ishitar deu um passo, não era possível que ela estava morta.

- Foi mais fácil que pensei. - Isoke sorria com o báculo nas mãos. - tenho a jóia e eliminei uma portadora.

- Canalha. - o canceriano levantou, seu cosmo queimava ao redor, carregado de ódio.

- Está triste por que a matei?

- Canalha. - o cosmo de MM explodiu. - vai se arrepender por ter feito isso. Sekishiki Mekai Ha! _**(n/a: achei mais legal colocar em japonês, soa mais forte.)**_

Um buraco negro surgiu, sugando tudo a sua volta.

- Infelizmente não tenho tempo, preciso entregar esse presente a Seth. Adeus cavaleiro de Atena.

Sumiu em meio a gargalhadas. Akin olhou para Ishitar, não entendia o porquê, mas não gostou de vê-la naquele estado. Dando um passo para trás desapareceu.

O canceriano abaixou o braço, era um inútil, pensava. A passos lentos caminhou para onde Nefertari estava. O ferimento fora grave e o sangue esvaia. A tomou nos braços dirigindo para o palácio.

_**Uaset...**_

Akhenaton andava de um lado para outro quando sentiu uma vertigem.

- Akhenaton. - a deusa o amparou.

- Mais uma jóia Atena.

- Mal de qual? - indagou Afrodite, apoiando-o.

- Não sei, mas... Ah!! - gritou indo ao chão. - ah!!

- Akhenaton o que foi?! - Atena ficara atordoada.

Os olhos dele brilharam em dourado por um instante.

- Akhenaton!

- Nefertari está morrendo.

- Como?! - indagou Aiolos.

- Nefertari foi ferida. A jóia que se foi era o báculo.

- Como sabe?

- Ela é a reencarnação da deusa Ìsis, assim como eu sou de Osíris. Somos muitos ligados porque Ísis e Osíris são irmãos. Quando acontece algo grave a um o outro sente. A Tari.. a Tari está morrendo.

_**Menefer...**_

Seth em seu trono meditava quando sentiu uma ligeira vertigem.

- "Isoke deve ter ferido a minha irmãzinha querida. - sorriu. - a essas horas Osíris deve está bem mal."

Sadiki e Hadimi que estavam sentados a certa distancia o olhava.

- Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

- Não é nada meu senhor. - disse o guerreiro das serpentes. - é que gostaríamos de ter ido a Uaset.

- Não era necessário.

- Sim senhor.

Kaimah surgiu diante deles.

- Voltei meu senhor. - ajoelhou diante de Seth.

- Vejo que teve alguns contratempos. - o deus sorriu de maneira desdenhosa.

- Não é nada.

Segundos depois Isoke fazia sua entrada triunfal.

- Meu senhor. - ajoelhou. - trouxe-lhe um presente. - estendeu o báculo.

- Muito bem meu guerreiro. Fez um ótimo trabalho.

Kaimah o olhava estático: ainda estava vivo?

- Alem do báculo, matei a portadora de Ísis.

- Não há matou. - Seth observava o báculo. - ela ainda está viva, mas vai morrer.

- Claro.

- Fiz bem em confiar Nefertari a você.

- Faço tudo para agradá-lo senhor.

Akin acabava de chegar.

- Senhor. - fez uma reverencia.

- Como está Ishitar?

- O cosmo continua o mesmo.

- Não houve interrupções, houve? - o olhou.

- Ele apareceu.

- Maldito! - bradou. - parece que vou ter que mata-lo pessoalmente!

- A quem se refere meu senhor?

- Não é da sua conta Sadiki.

- Desculpe.

- Ele é o menor dos meus problemas. Já tenho seis jóias, Ísis vai morrer a qualquer momento e tempestade está agindo bem. Será questão de tempo e tudo será meu.

Kaimah, Isoke, Sadiki e Hadimi olharam entre si.

- "Tempestade? - indagou o guerreiro do deserto. - o que é?"

- Podem ir. Preciso guardar essa preciosidade.

Os cinco fizeram reverencia e retiraram-se. Vendo que estava numa distancia segura...

- Akin. - chamou Hadimi.

- O que foi?

- O que Seth quis dizer com tempestade?

- Nada.

- Aposto que sabe de alguma coisa. Apesar de sua representação ser a da traição ele confia em você.

- Não é nada.

- Fala logo.

- Fique calado. - o prensou contra a parede. - acho melhor ficar calado, não está em condições de falar nada.

- Akin tem razão. - sorriu Sadiki - veja como está ferido, nem sei como ainda está vivo.

- Graças à armadura. - brincou Isoke.

- Calem-se! - gritou.

- É um fraco. - iniciou o irmão. - até Imotep era mais forte que você, só teve a infelicidade de encontrar aquele de cabelo amarelo.

- Seu idiota fique calado. - Kaimah deu um soco nele.

- Ora seu...

Isoke partiu para cima dele, Sadiki divertia-se com a cena, Hadimi e Akin continuaram a andar.

- Deixe que se matem.

Seth caminhava para a sala onde guardava as jóias. Parou em frente a parede onde estava esculpido o olho de Hórus. O djed estava adornado por cinco preciosidades.

- Mais um para a coleção. - depositou o báculo no seu espaço reservado.

Ao ser encaixado o báculo brilhou, seguido pelo djed, as jóias e o olho de Hórus. Seth sentiu seu cosmo aumentar de maneira jamais vista. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e o símbolo do escorpião apareceu na sua testa.

- Falta pouco, quando tiver todas as jóias, meu corpo deixará de ser mortal e meu cosmo de deus estará completo. Poderei governar Uaset, Menefer, Amêntis e com a ajuda da "minha jóia" todos os lugares que quiser.

Kaimah bateu a porta do quarto, os ferimentos provocados por Miro doíam e muito.

- Vou matar aquele cavaleiro, mas primeiro tenho que pensar numa maneira de eliminar meu irmão.

O mesmo pensamento era de Isoke.

- Aquele cavaleiro de Atena é um fraco, nem conseguiu matar meu irmão. Terei eu mesmo que faze-lo.

Hadimi só tinha uma obsessão.

- Vou arrancar os olhos dela, bem devagarzinho. - sorriu de forma sinistra.

Sadiki alimentava sua serpente.

- Estou ansioso para mandar aqueles dois para Anúbis. - referia-se a Shura e Akya.

Em seu quarto, Akin olhava a cidade pela janela, desde que voltara da luta estava incomodado, apesar de admitir que essa preocupação era desde que conhecera Ishitar. Havia algo nela que mexia com ele e não era pelo fato de ela ser uma sith traidora, era algo mais profundo. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia aversão por ela, tinha consideração. Ela era uma excelente guerreira e de temperamento forte igual ao seu.

- "O olhar dela naquela hora... - lembrou da luta. - parecia muito com o olhar da ..."

**Uaset...**

Amparado por Kanon, Akhenaton correu até a entrada.

- Por Ré! - gritou ao ver o estado de Tari. - o que aconteceu?

- Isoke. - respondeu de maneira seca o canceriano. - ela precisa de ajuda e urgente. O cosmo dela...

- Akya, chame os grãos - sacerdotes de Ré, de Ìsis e de Osíris. É a única forma de salva-la.

- Está bem.

- Rápido, se não será tarde...

Nem acabou de falar, Akhenaton deu uma cambaleada e desmaiou.

- Akhenaton! - exclamou Atena.

- Akya, vá rápido. - disse Ishitar. - Nefertite, leve-o para sala de cura e chame o grão sacerdote de Toth.

- Ta.

- Anda logo! Se Osíris perdeu os sentidos é porque o estado dela é grave. MM leve-a, por favor. Miro leve a Hatshe para a sala de cura.

- Sim.

- Estou bem Ishitar não precisa...

- Vá logo! - engrossou a voz.

- Vamos Hatshe. - Miro a conduziu.

- Maldição! - gritou a Toth, surpreendendo Saga, só ele falava desse jeito. - seis jóias, Nefertari morrendo e Akhenaton nesse estado.

- Fique calma Ishitar. - Atena tocou o ombro dela. - nem tudo está perdido.

- Assim espero.

Saga a fitava, queria está ao lado dela nessa hora.

Nefertari foi levada ao templo de Ísis, precisavam ser rápidos, pois o ferimento era grave, do lado de fora MM andava de um lado para o outro, era um homem que não tinha medo de nada, mas naquele momento tinha pavor que algo acontecesse a Nefertari. Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela. Os dourados e as portadoras também na porta estavam preocupados.

- Sossegue homem de deus. - disse Afrodite, não agüentando mais ver MM passar na sua frente.

- Cale-se!

Ishitar num canto o olhava, ele estava igual à Kamus quando Nefertite tinha se ferido, se a reação era a mesma era sinal que ele sentia algo pela amiga.

- "Esses sentimentalismos vão levá-los a ruína." - pensou, sem querer olhou para Saga, ele estava encostado na parede fitando o chão, notou um pequeno corte na mão dele. - por que naquela hora tive medo? - lembrava da cena em que ele quase tinha sido atingido por Akin. - por quê?" - a portadora de Toth tirou do peito a ankh, a olhou e depois caminhou até MM. - Giovanni, não é? - indagou parando na frente dele.

- É. - a olhou intrigado.

- Vá lá dentro e entregue isso para o grão-sacerdote de Ré. Vai ajudar na recuperação dela.

- Por que eu... ? - não entendeu.

- Quer que eu responda? - sorriu.

MM entendeu o que ela quis dizer e sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado.

O canceriano entrou.

- O que pretende Ishitar? - indagou Akya.

- É a chave de Ré pode auxiliar.

- E por que não entrou?

- Por isso. - apontou para os olhos - tem gente que se incomoda com eles e porque a presença dele fará bem aos dois.

- Âhn.. ?

- Ishitar!!!!

Hisoka correndo a abraçou. Todos só esperavam Ishitar manda-lo para Anúbis.

- O que está fazendo?! - o olhava pasma.

- Fiquei tão preocupado. Ouvi falar que uma portadora tinha se machucado.

- Não fui eu. - tentava se soltar. - foi a Nefertari.

Saga que olhava para os dois abaixou o rosto e saiu. Ank foi atrás.

- A senhorita Ìsis?

- É. Me solta.

- Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe. Quando tudo tiver resolvido te procuro, agora vá.

- Está bem.

Um pouco acanhado MM entrou na sala, olhando ao redor notou as mesmas estatuas e símbolos que tinham nos demais templos.

- Quem é você? Não pode entrar aqui - disse um sacerdote aproximando.

- Vim trazer isso. - mostrou a ankh.

- A chave de Ré! - disse surpreso. - isso vai nos ajudar.

- Como ela está?

- O ferimento é grave.

- Posso vê-la?

O sacerdote o olhou desconfiado.

- Por favor.

- Tudo bem, mas não diga nada pode atrapalhar os trabalhos e nem manifeste seu cosmo.

- Sim.

A passos lentos MM aproximou, Nefertari estava deitada e ao redor dela diversos sacerdotes.

- O que estão fazendo?

- Curando seu corpo, seria mais rápido se o cosmo dela estivesse na sua totalidade, mas por causa da luta...

- Sim... "não é por causa da luta."

- Preciso que se retire.

- Claro.

O geminiano andava cabisbaixo, vê-la ao lado dele era a pior coisa.

- Saga. Saga.

- Ank?

- Oi.

- Oi. - respondeu sem entusiasmo.

- O que aconteceu? Desde a hora do café, noto que está triste.

- É impressão sua.

- Não é. Vejo isso nos seus olhos e tem haver com a Ishitar.

- Não...

- O que houve Saga?

- Não se preocupe Ank, não houve nada.

- Se diz... sabe que eu torço por vocês.

- Agradeço, mas acho melhor torcer pelos outros. Eu e a Ishitar não temos como.

- Mas...

- Gostaria de andar um pouco sozinho se não se importar.

- Claro que não.

Afastou-se.

- "Aquele cara vai separá-los."

Depois de deixá-los Ishitar dirigiu para onde Akhenaton estava. Hisoka ficou na porta esperando. A portadora entrou, alguns grãos-sacerdotes não gostaram da presença dela, mas não poderiam expulsar a portadora de Toth.

- Como ele está? - indagou aproximando da cama.

- Bem. - um sacerdote a impediu.

Ishitar o olhou e ele temeu por sua vida. Ela desviou o olhar e fitou o irmão.

- "Espero que se recupere logo." - pensou, não admitia, mas estava muito preocupada pelo estado do irmão. Ela aproximou um pouco mais, sentiu vontade de acariciar o rosto dele, porem...

- Não toque nele! - gritou o mesmo sacerdote.

Ishitar recolheu a mão assustada, por que não podia tocá-lo? Era evidente que não faria nada contra ele. Nada. Ela deu dois passos para trás, sentiu os olhos encherem de água, mas não demonstraria.

- Estou saindo.

Do lado de fora Hisoka a esperava.

- Como ele está?

- Bem.

- O que foi Ishitar? Por que está assim?

A portadora não agüentando derramou algumas lagrimas, ela só queria acariciá-lo.

- Ishitar?

- Não vou fazer nada com ele. Jamais faria...

- Eu sei que não. - a abraçou. - não fique triste, eles são uns idiotas.

- Hi-soka...

- Calma.

- "Saga" - chamou o geminiano em pensamento. - "Saga." Preciso andar.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa vou ficar bem.

- Ficarei te esperando.

Na sala de cura...

Miro mantinha-se um pouco afastado enquanto as sacerdotisas cuidavam de Hatshe. Estava muito preocupado com ela ainda mais quando soube do verdadeiro motivo da diminuição do cosmo dela: ele. Havia descoberto pouco antes da ultima luta. Interrogando Mu a respeito, ele acabou lhe contando.

- Terminamos senhorita Hatshepsut.

- Obrigada.

- Com licença. - as sacerdotisas retiraram-se.

- Me sinto bem melhor. - sorriu Hatshe.

Miro a olhava sério.

- O que foi?

- Por que não me disse a verdade?

- Que verdade?

- Eu precisava saber! Poderia ter morrido e por minha culpa.

- Do que está falando?

- Seu cosmo!

- Como...?

- Então era verdade. Por que não disse?

- Não queria... - abaixou o rosto.

- Que soubesse? - indagou indignado. - Por que? Nem isso mereço saber?

- Não é isso...

- Poderia ter morrido na batalha e a culpa seria minha.

- Não se sinta culpado! - rebateu. - não quero que isso seja um peso para você. Aconteceu.

- Imaginei que houvesse algo grave, mas... sou uma ameaça a você. - deu as costas a ela.

- Não diga isso.

- Esse era o motivo de Akhenaton querer nos mandar de volta.

- Sim.

- É melhor fazer o que ele quer. - fez menção de abrir a porta.

- Não me deixe... - abaixou o rosto para esconder as lagrimas. - não me deixe sozinha agora...

Miro a olhou, tudo era culpa dele, mas não conseguia nem pensar na possibilidade de deixa-la. Pela primeira vez amava alguém de verdade.

- Sei que vamos nos separar quando tudo acabar ou morrer na batalha, mas não queria que se afastasse de mim. - ela enxugava as lagrimas.

O escorpião sentou na cama ao lado dela. Limpou algumas lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Hatshe...

Ela segurou a mão dele.

- Qualquer uma dessas coisas que acontecerem vai nos manter separados. - disse por fim.

- Eu sei... - murmurou segurando firme a mão.

- Vai querer agüentar esse escorpião que não toma jeito? - sorriu.

- Vou. - sorriu de volta.

Miro aproximou mais, tomando-a nos braços.

- Amo você. - disse no ouvido dela. - só você, para sempre.

Hatshe apenas deixou-se levar pelo beijo quente e audacioso do escorpião. Não importava o que iria acontecer, importava que naquele momento estava feliz, amava e era correspondida, só isso.

Miro aprofundou o beijo, só por ela se sentia assim e apesar de sentir o cosmo dela se esvaindo, o futuro não importava só o presente e o presente era ela.

Ank voltou para onde os outros estavam.

- Onde foi? - indagou Mu.

- Conversar com Saga e a Ishitar?

- Ainda não voltou.

- E Hisoka?

- Deve está com ela, aqueles dois não se desgrudam. - Mu olhou para ela. - será que...

- Saga gosta dela. - disse Kanon. - apesar de negar.

- Isso não está certo, Saga não pode afastar dela.

- Por que diz isso Ank? - Akya aproximou.

- Não sei dizer ao certo, mas acho que ele é o único que pode ajudá-la.

- Ajudar em que?

- Algo me diz que eles serão as peças chave do final dessa luta.

- Sua intuição resolveu voltar? - brincou Isi.

- Intuição? - indagou o ariano.

- De vez em quando ela costuma "prever o futuro".

- Isso é bobagem. - protestou. - os únicos que sabem o futuro são os deuses.

- Apesar de achá-la um pouco explosiva queria que os dois se acertassem. - disse Kanon. - meu irmão merece ser feliz depois de tudo que passou.

- O que aconteceu?

Kanon contou todo o passado dele.

- Coitado... - murmurou Tite.

- Meu irmão passou por muitas provações.

- Ele e Ishitar são iguais.

Não imaginavam, mais alguém escutava toda a conversa.

- Saga entende como a Ishitar se sente. No caso dele, sabe que tudo que passou teve sua parcela de culpa, mas no caso dela é totalmente vitima. Ele acha injusto.

Ishitar não sabia o que pensar, abandonou o recinto.

- "Temos historias parecidas então..." por que Saga? - levou a mão até o peito, no exato lugar.

- Diga-me o que é, que eu respondo.

Ela olhou para a direção da voz.

- Saga... ?

- Por que dizia meu nome?

- Por nada.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, contudo ela não conseguia sustentar o olhar, toda vez que o olhava a dor voltava. O geminiano começou a andar na direção dela e ela temia isso. Saga parou na frente dela, fez menção de tocá-la.

- Não toque em mim. - recuou. - afaste-se.

Saga recuou assustado.

- Por que.. por que... - seus olhos encheram de água.

- Ishitar...

- Afaste-se. Nunca mais se aproxime de mim.

- Ishitar! - Hisoka correu até ela.

- Hisoka.

- O que fez a ela? - indagou empurrando-o.

- Não fiz nada. - nem se preocupou com empurrão e sim com o estado dela. - Ishitar.

- Se afaste dela! - virou para ela. - você está bem?

- Me tira daqui.

- Vamos.

Antes de ser conduzida, Ishitar olhou para Saga, ele a fitava completamente desnorteado e com os olhos marejados. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, mas deixou-se levar por Hisoka.

- "Por que..." - murmurou o geminiano derramando uma lagrima.

No templo os sacerdotes corriam contra o tempo, todos os encantamentos que usavam não estavam adiantando.

- O que faremos senhor? - indagou um sacerdote.

- Não podemos deixá-la morrer.

- Mas o ferimento não se fecha e já fizemos de tudo.

O grão sacerdote sabia disso, era praticamente impossível que Nefertari sobrevivesse.

- "Que Ré nos ajude."

Do lado de fora, MM estava encostado na parede de costas para eles. Não queria que ninguém visse seu rosto, sua expressão de dor.

Na outra sala Atena continuava ao lado do deus.

De volta ao templo os sacerdotes faziam orações para permitir que ela tivesse uma boa passagem. Os batimentos foram ficando mais fracos, a respiração mais lenta até que tudo cessou. O grão sacerdote de Ré aproximou e deu a triste confirmação: Nefertari de Ísis estava morta. Pegando a ankh colocou-a na mão direita e pos os braços na tradicional posição: cruzados sobre o tórax.

- Que seja conduzida em segurança para o Amêntis e sua alma alcance a eternidade."

**Menefer...**

- Ela se foi. - Seth deu uma gargalhada.

**Uaset...**

Na outra sala, Akhenaton continuava sem sentidos, Atena que o olhava sentiu o cosmo de Nefertari se extinguir.

- "Não é possível..." - olhou para o deus, uma lagrima descia pelo seu rosto.

MM que estava de olhos fechados, abriu-os imediatamente, sentiu um aperto no coração.

Tite estava ao lado de Kamus, instintivamente fechou os olhos.

- "Senhor de todos nós, o grande Ré, proteja a Nefertari, não a deixe morrer."

No templo o grão sacerdote já preparava para dar a noticia quando...

- Senhor, veja!

Ele voltou.

- O que?

A ankh emitia uma luz negra.

- O que está havendo?

Akya separada de Shura, havia sentado. Fechando os olhos encostou a cabeça na parede.

- "Chu e Ré guiem Nefertari e a proteja."

Para a surpresa dos sacerdotes a ankh emitiu um brilho dourado e piscava alternando com a luz negra.

Na outra sala, Hatshe conversava com Miro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Espero que sim Miro. - ela olhou para o lado e fechou os olhos. - " Ré proteja a Nefertari, não deixe que nada aconteça a ela."

Novamente a ankh brilhou desta vez na tonalidade verde e as cores alternavam nela, dourado e preta.

Isi estava nervosa, não parava de esfregar as mãos.

- Ela vai ficar bem. - disse Shaka percebendo o nervosismo dela.

- Tomara. " Ré não a leve, proteja-a."

Os sacerdotes só acompanharam mais uma cor acrescentar: rosa.

Ank não tirava os olhos da porta, tinha fé que tudo terminaria bem.

- "Peço proteção a ela, Ré."

A cor azul brilhou de forma intensa.

- Senhor o que está acontecendo?

- Não tenho certeza, mas... - olhava para a ankh. - a ankh está brilhando nas cores de Hathor, Chu, Hórus,Tefnut e Maet.

Ishitar estava num jardim na companhia de Hisoka.

- Ele não te fez nada?

- Não.

- Que alivio.

Ishitar nem escutou, algo lhe dizia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa com Tari.

- "Que Ré a proteja."

A ankh brilhou em vermelho, em seguida todas as cores brilhavam de forma frenética.

- Senhor?

O grão sacerdote não disse nada. Do lado de fora Ank sentiu seu cosmo ascender.

- O que... ?

- Meu cosmo... - Isi estava envolvida por uma energia rosa.

- O meu também. - disse Akya.

- E o meu. - disse Tite.

Hatshe que estava deitada sentiu seu cosmo elevar.

- O que foi Hatshe?

- Me leve onde Nefertari está.

No jardim Ishitar levantou, seu cosmo queimava ao redor.

- Ishitar.

- Não demoro.

Correu para dentro do palácio chegando ao mesmo tempo que a portadora de Maet.

- Ishitar o que está acontecendo?

- Parece que nossos cosmos estão reagindo Tite.

- A Tari não está...

As seis olharam entre si. Atena olhava preocupada para Akhenaton: o cosmo dele queimava ao redor.

MM queria entrar, sentia que tinha algo acontecendo e não era boa coisa. Estava pensando em arrebentar a porta, mas foi impedido por Dite.

- Fique calmo.

Dentro do recinto os sacerdotes assistiam receosos. A ankh continuava a brilhar, mas agora o corpo de Nefertari também brilhava.

- Será que... Nefertari está... pegue o livro dos mortos! Rápido!

Obedeceram. Do lado de fora os cosmos das seis continuavam a queimar. De posse do livro o sacerdote começou a recitá-lo. A medida que pronunciava as palavras Nefertari brilhava mais intensamente, o ferimento na barriga aos poucos fechava.

- ... "_e que as ordens de Ré ecoem por toda eternidade, pois ele é o senhor absoluto."_ - terminou de ler.

Foi o ápice, Nefertari abriu os olhos, mas estes emitiram um brilho amarelado, os cosmos das meninas pararam de queimar e Akhenaton abriu os olhos.

- Ton.

- Atena...

- O que houve? A pouco senti o cosmo de Nefertari se dissipar, agora o sinto novamente.

- Somente Ré tem o poder de trazê-la, mas o pedido dos deuses Chu, Maet, Toth, Hórus, Tefnut e Hathor representado pelas orações das meninas devem ter desencadeado a ankh, fonte do poder dele. O grão sacerdote deve ter percebido isso e recitou o livro dos mortos.

- E você está bem?

- Estou, - deu uma pausa. - a vi no portão do céu, que liga o mundo dos vivos a Amêntis, se ela tivesse passado, não teria mais jeito - deu um sorriso. - ainda bem que o espírito dela se manteve preso aqui.

- Preso?

- Algo a mantinha nesse mundo.

- O que?

- Giovanni, mais popularmente conhecido como Mascara da morte.

Na outra sala...

- Nossos cosmos...

- O que aconteceu de fato? - indagou Shura.

- Nossos cosmos não costumam reagir dessa forma, só em situações graves. Tudo leva a crê que...

Não terminou a frase, o grão sacerdote saia da sala.

- Como ela esta? - MM quase jogou o homem no chão.

- Ela está bem. O ferimento foi tratado, agora está descansando.

- Que bom! - comemorou Ank. - Graças a Ré correu tudo bem.

- A Ré e a vocês.

- Usou o livro dos mortos. - disse Ishitar. - mas para isso...

- O importante que ela está bem.

- Claro.

- Posso vê-la? - MM já estava quase entrando.

- Depois, ela está descansando. Com licença, tenho que voltar aos meus trabalhos.

Ele saiu. MM dava pequenos sorrisos. Ishitar o olhou.

- "Ele se importa com ela."

- Agora que está tudo bem, é melhor irmos todos descansar. - disse Tite. - Nefertari está em boas mãos.

- Vou ficar aqui. - prontificou MM.

- Não vai. - Ank aproximou. - precisa cuidar de você.

- Estou bem.

- Se a Nefertari ti ver assim, vai ficar preocupada. - a Tefnut sorriu.

- Tem razão.

- Vem.

Ela de relance olhou para Ishitar e Saga, notou que o geminiano tinha um machucado na mão, coisa insignificante, mas que...

- Ishitar vem comigo.

- Para que?

- Saga vem também.

- Eu?

Está machucado e não posso fazer tudo sozinha, Ishitar vai me ajudar.

- O que?! - exclamou a Toth.

- Anda logo. - puxava a portadora.

MM e Saga seguiram atrás.

- A Ank não teme a morte. - brincou Isi.

- Não é isso, ela sabe que a Ishitar nunca faria nada com ela. - disse Mu vendo sua portadora se afastar.

Ank puxou uma cadeira para Mask, os dois se olharam e depois olharam para Ishitar e Saga que estavam sentados pouco a frente.

- Ank poderia me arranjar água?

- Claro.

MM continuou sentado.

- Vem comigo.

- Por... - parou de falar quando recebeu uma piscada. - vamos lá então.

Os outros dois nem se importaram. Estavam sentados um de frente para o outro.

- Dê sua mão.

Saga deu lhe. A portadora a colocou no colo e ascendeu seu cosmo. Ele a olhava fixamente o que a deixava incomodada.

- Por que está me olhando? - indagou brava.

- Nada. - seguiu um minuto de silencio. - cadê o Hisoka?

- Não sei.

- Vocês...

- Nós o que? - o olhou contrariada.

- Nada. - outro minuto. - não está ferida?

- Foram só arranhões.

- Obrigado por ter me defendido.

Ela não disse nada.

- Por que fez aquilo?

Não respondeu, na verdade nem ela sabia o por quê.

- Pronto. - levantou estava saindo, mas olhou para trás, Saga continuava a fita-la, saiu.

Do lado de fora Hisoka a esperava.

- De quem cuidou?

- Saga.

- Ele?

- Foi.

- Não tem medo?

O fitou intrigada.

- De que o sonho possa ser verdade? Que ele te mate?

O geminiano estava saindo quando ouviu a voz de Hisoka.

- Era um sonho Hisoka.

- Acha que ele não seria capaz de matá-la? Todos teriam inclusive ele. Não seja ingênua, aqui não passamos de sitis. Na primeira oportunidade ele vai cravar o punhal em você.

Hisoka levando um soco foi ao chão.

- Cretino. - Saga bufava. - eu vou acabar com você.

Ele partiu para cima de Hisoka que no chão recebia todos os socos. Hisoka tentava se defender, mas Saga era mais forte.

- Pare. - Ishitar empurrou o geminiano. - o que pensa que está fazendo? - ela correu para junto de Hisoka.

- Depois de tudo que ele disse ainda o defende? - gritou indignado.

- Com que direito escuta a nossa conversa? - olhou para Hisoka. - você está bem?

- Sim... - murmurou com os dois olhos roxos e um corte na boca.

- Deixe-me ver. - tocou o rosto dele, para Saga foi o fim. - vem, vou cuidar de você.

Ishitar o ajudou a levantar sobre o olhar de ódio de Saga.

- Vocês dois se merecem! - gritou. - prefere acreditar na palavra desse sith!

Ela o olhou imediatamente.

- Mas também... - deu um sorriso. - tinha que se aliar a ele, são iguais. Mentirosos, mesquinhos, cruéis!

A portadora ouvia perplexa, nunca pensou que Saga falaria assim dela.

- Sitis! - ele nem sabia por que falava aquilo, tinha consciência que ela ficaria magoada, mas a raiva era maior. - por que não vai para Menefer? Tenho certeza que serão felizes. O sith e a odiosa sith. Orgulhosa, arrogante!

Duas lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Ishitar, não imaginava que ele pensava aquilo dela, o local que fora atingida pelo punhal começou a doer e muito. O sonho veio-lhe na mente.

- Você não pode falar nada! - gritou. - não é melhor que eu. Um homem que foi capaz de matar a própria deusa duas vezes é desprezível!

Foi a vez de Saga recuar. Como ela sabia daquilo?

- Você é tão pior quanto Seth e não passa de um traidor! Não é ninguém para falar dos outros Saga de gêmeos. É ambicioso, mesquinho, cruel! E não pense que gostei dos seus beijos, minha opinião sobre você continua a mesma: não passa de um mero visitante. Quando essa guerra acabar vou ter o prazer de te empurrar pelo portão e nunca mais ver sua cara!

Escutando os gritos as portadoras e os cavaleiros chegaram a sala.

- Então somos iguais. - disse o geminiano num tom frio. - se eu trai você também o fará.

- Eu odeio você!!! - gritou. - odeio!

- Compartilhamos da mesma opinião, portadora de Toth. - deu as costas.

Todos ouviam perplexos.

- Suma daqui!!!

- É o que vou fazer, quero está longe quando você afundar. - a olhou e depois para as outras portadoras. - cuidado com ela, não é digna de confiança.

Saiu. Ishitar saiu por outra porta sendo seguida por Hisoka.

- Ishitar.

- Saia de perto de mim. Quero ficar sozinha.

- Sim.

A portadora andava a passos rápidos, ao se ver sozinha, parou encostando numa parede. Foi escorregando até sentar chorando copiosamente.

Saga foi para o quarto juntar suas coisas, ficaria em qualquer lugar, ate em Menefer, desde que fosse longe dela.

- Idiota.

Sentou na cama para guardar o resto, porem...as lagrimas vieram em abundancia.

Na sala olhavam-se sem entender.

- Ele conseguiu... - murmurou Ank.

- O que houve aqui? - Akhenaton chegava na companhia de Atena.

- Como você está?

- Bem Tite. O que houve?

- Ishitar e Saga trocaram ofensas, a briga foi feia. Não sei como não destruíram aqui.

Shaka deu um cutucão nela.

- Isso é mal.

_**Menefer...**_

- Não poderia ter sido melhor. - sorriu o deus. - mesmo que Ísis tenha sobrevivido, meu plano foi um sucesso.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Fim de mais um capitulo, Seth já tem seis jóias, Ishitar e Saga estão separados, os cosmos das portadoras só estão diminuindo e Tari quase morreu. A situação para eles só está complicando, mas vai piorar... no próximo capitulo, mais fortes emoções e uma revelação bombástica. Até.**_


	19. Chapter 19: A filha de Menefer e Uaset

**Calyeh – **_Oh Calyeh xinga ele não, Saga só ficou com muito ciúme!! Nossa se a Tari tivesse morrido MM ia surtar! E Seth já tem tudo esquematizado e os planos dele estão funcionando._

**Alice – **_Barraco!!!! Fala demais escuta o que não quer. Por pouco a Tari não passou dessa para melhor, graças ao Giovanni._

**Flor**_ – Brigão feio, você viu? Abafa o caso. Mas eles vão fazer as pazes._

**Capitulo 18: A filha de Menefer e Uaset **

Depois da pequena discussão o grupo dispersou. Akhenaton na companhia de Atena foram até a sala onde Nefertari estava. Encontraram com MM na porta.

- Está aqui até agora? - indagou Akhenaton surpreso por vê-lo lá.

- Nem pense em me tirar daqui. - disse ríspido.

- Ele não tem essa intenção. - disse Atena. - vá Akhenaton eu fico aqui com ele.

- Está bem.

Apenas um sacerdote se encontrava no recinto, ao centro Nefertari dormia.

- Meu senhor. - o sacerdote o reverenciou.

- Como ela está?

- Graças a Ré, fora de perigo, mas já devia ter despertado.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Vou permitir que o cavaleiro de Atena entre.

- Como quiser.

Do lado de fora...

Atena e MM estavam sentados. O canceriano nervoso não parava de bater o pé no chão.

- Fique calmo MM, Nefertari está bem.

- Eu sei Atena. Eu sei.

- Gosta dela não é?

Ele a olhou imediatamente.

- Está equivocada.

- Está na cara que gosta dela, sua preocupação nos mostrou isso. Você tem um genio forte e não consegue esconder seus sentimentos, bons ou maus.

- Talvez tenha razão. - disse refletindo.

Interrompendo a conversa Akhenaton apareceu.

- Como ela está? - indagou MM.

- Bem, só está desacordada.

- Isso é normal?

- Não, mas..

- Mas...

- Senhor Akhenaton. - disse o sacerdote de Ré que acabava de chegar. - como o senhor está?

- Estou bem. A ankh está com você?

- Sim, devolva-a a portadora de Toth.

- Pode deixar que eu entrego. - disse MM. - Ishitar a ajudou.

Atena olhou surpresa para ele. Não imaginava que seu cavaleiro tivesse mudado tanto.

- Não vai achá-la. Vá ver Nefertari.

- Posso?

- Sim.

O cavaleiro de câncer entrou indo direto ao leito, podia ouvir a respiração dela, mas sua aparência era mórbida.

- Nefertari. - tocou o rosto dela. - precisa acordar.

A sala silenciou-se.

- Nefertari... - sussurrou no ouvido. - precisa acordar. Sabe que não vou desistir de você.

MM a olhou, foi reclinando até seus lábios tocarem os delas.

- Eu te amo.

Tornou a beijá-la, mas desta vez foi correspondido.

- Tari?

- Oi.

- Como se sente?

- Bem e você?

- Ank curou meus ferimentos.

- Que bom. - o olhou, tivera medo de nunca mais torna-lo a vê-lo. - Graças a Ré. - o abraçou. - tive tanto medo que a ilusão de Isoke tornasse verdade.

- Isso não vai acontecer. - a acariciou. - seu irmão está lá fora.

- Como ele está?

- Bem.

- Quero vê-lo.

MM a ajudou a levantar.

- Apóie-se em mim.

- Giovanni...

- Sim?

Ele a olhou, Tari aproximou e o beijou. Um beijo tímido no começo, mas que foi ganhando ardência.

Akhenaton tinha levado Atena até o seu quarto e disse que depois voltaria, tinha um assunto a tratar, quando MM e Tari saíram só encontraram o sacerdote.

- Senhorita Nefertari, não devia está de pé.

- Estou bem sacerdote. Obrigada por tudo.

- Foi uma honra.

- E meu irmão?

- Foi acompanhar a deusa Atena até seus aposentos.

- Pode me levar até lá? - indagou a MM.

- Claro.

Os dois saíram sobre o olhar temeroso do sacerdote.

- "Parece que a história da sacerdotisa de Ísis está se repetindo. Queira os deuses que termine de forma diferente."

Saga acabava de juntar suas coisas quando ouviu alguém bater a porta. Gritou um "entre" imaginando ser seu irmão, mas ficou surpreso ao ver quem era.

- O que faz aqui?

- Quero saber por você o que aconteceu.

- Não há nada a saber, - virou-se colocando as ultimas coisas. - não queria que eu e sua irmã ficassem separados? Pois então.

- Por que discutiram? - indagou ignorando o comentário e sentando.

- Por nada Akhenaton.

- Diga cavaleiro de Atena.

- Trocamos ofensas. Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, me acompanhe, precisa de um lugar para ficar.

Seguiram pelo caminho silenciosos, passaram pelos portões do palácio ganhando as ruas. Saga olhava tudo surpreso, fazia tempo que não via a população local, ora estava em batalha ora dentro do palácio.

- "Parece Rodoria." - pensou.

Pararam em frente a uma pequena casa.

- Como não quer ficar dentro do palácio.

- Aqui está ótimo.

- Terá criados, não precisa se preocupar com nada.

- Sim.

O deus estava saindo...

- Saga... Nunca quis que ficasse separado de Ishitar, só queria o bem para ela, minha irmã não merece sofrer mais.

O geminiano apenas limitou a olhá-lo.

Ishitar caminhava sem rumo certo, foi se afastando da cidade até parar na torre, ao sul da cidade. Por sorte, ela estava vazia e sem problema foi para o topo. No palácio todos a procuravam.

**Menefer...**

Os guerreiros de Seth estavam na sala do trono aguardando as novas ordens, foi com muita surpresa que viram seu deus: Seth tinha os cabelos avermelhados, os olhos num amarelo escuro quase vermelho e uma tatuagem de escorpião na testa.

- Ficaram surpresos? - sorriu. - em breve terei minha aparência definitiva.

- Estamos aguardando suas ordens meu senhor. - disse Akin.

- Vão para Uaset, os cinco, querem que só provoquem um estrago enquanto Akin pega a jóia.

- Sim.

- Vão.

**Uaset...**

Saga da janela olhava para o palácio, se soubesse que sua vinda traria tanto problemas tinha ficado no santuário ao lado do mestre. Torcia para que essa batalha acabasse o mais rápido possível para ir embora e esquecer que a conhecera.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, os olhos âmbar apareceram.

- "Por que tinha que ser assim? - indagava-se. - por que no pouco tempo que nos resta não poderíamos ficar juntos?"

Na torre Ishitar fitava o palácio, tudo de ruim que acontecera na sua vida, acontecera naquele local.

- "Eu odeio Uaset, odeio Menefer, odeio Seth, odeio meu irmão, odeio todos, principalmente ele. Odeio! - as lagrimas apareceram. - Saga eu te odeio... odeio... eu... Saga... eu não quero ficar sozinha."

- Mas infelizmente vai.

- Hiso-ka? - indagou surpresa.

Hisoka apareceu diante dela.

- Como... como subiu aqui?

- Ishitar. - aproximou dela. - É uma pena que não nos veremos mais. - disse com os olhos cheios de maldade. - não dessa forma. - acariciou o rosto dela.

- Do que está falando?

- Logo saberá minha cara. - aproximou ainda mais.

- Hisoka...

Nem houve tempo. Ele a beijou com volúpia e dos lábios dela brotaram dois filetes de sangue.

- Adeus Ishitar.

Hisoka sumiu. Ishitar colocou a mão na boca e depois a fitou cheia de sangue. Deu um sorriso maléfico e provava o próprio sangue. Os olhos brilharam em vermelho rapidamente.

No palácio, já estavam preocupados pelo sumiço dela.

- Akhenaton precisamos encontrá-la.

- Fique calma Ankhesenamon.

- Estou tentando. - ela andava de um lado para o outro.

- Ank acalme-se. - Mu a abraçou.

- Hisoka? Cadê ele?

- Desapareceu também. - disse Isi. - deve está com ela.

- Cadê o Saga?

- Está fora do palácio. - respondeu o príncipe.

- Ank o que está havendo? Nunca a vi tão nervosa. - disse Akya.

- Não sei... tenho um mal pressentimento... - parou de falar.

- Ank?

A Tefnut sentiu um aperto no peito no exato momento que Hisoka beijava Ishitar.

- Ank? Pressentimento do que? - indagou Tite.

- Está prestes a acontecer alguma coisa.

Os dourados a fitavam temerosos, Ank sempre fora calma e o estado em que se encontrava era preocupante. As portadoras olharam entre si, da ultima vez que ela ficara desse jeito, Uaset quase fora destruída.

- Alguém chama o Saga aqui, por favor.

- Está bem. - disse Kanon, o geminiano ascendeu seu cosmo. - ele está vindo para cá.

- Ank porque precisa do Saga?

- Não sou que preciso é a Ishitar, vai acontecer alguma coisa a ela.

A portadora de Toth ainda mantinha os olhos vermelhos quando desceu da torre.

- "Vou acabar com tudo." - pensou.

- Olhe quem está sozinha.

- Isoke? - os olhos voltaram ao normal.

- E nós também. - apareceram diante dela Kaimah, Sadiki, Hadimi e Akin.

- O que querem? - estava se preparando para pegar a ankh, mas lembrou que ela havia ficado no palácio. - "maldição."

- Não me diga que perdeu a ankh. - disse Hadimi notando o pensamento dela. - está desprotegida.

- Não me subestime. - disse tomando posição.

- Ela quer lutar mesmo assim. - Sadiki tomou a frente. - posso Akin?

- Nós dois. - sorriu o guerreiro da traição. - já que está sem a jóia.

- Será um prazer matar a traidora.

Sadiki começou a elevar seu cosmo, assim como Akin e Ishitar. A portadora tinha consciência que estava sem a ankh e a armadura, mas mandaria aqueles dois para Anúbis.

- Suprema Intervenção!

O golpe dela explodiu indo em direção a eles.

- Presas da serpente!

- Mar do caos!

Os dois ataques combinaram atravessando o golpe de Ishitar. Ela foi atingida em cheio.

- Sem a ankh seu poder é grotesco. - sorriu Hadimi.

A portadora de Toth levantou encostando na parede. Estava ferida.

- Já disse para não me subestimar. - seu cosmo queimava ao redor. - não vou ser derrotada por lixos como vocês. - deu um passo.

- Viu do que ela nos chamou? - sorriu Kaimah.

- A hora da diversão começou. - os olhos de Hadimi eram de pura crueldade.

Os cinco avançaram contra ela, Ishitar se defendia como podia, mas cinco contra um era impossível. O ultimo golpe aplicado por Sadiki a jogou de forma violenta contra a parede fazendo-a afundar.

No palácio, Ank só se acalmou ao ver Saga.

- Mandaram me chamar? - o geminiano estava sério.

- Saga, por favor. - Ank correu até ele. - tem que achar a Ishitar.

- Ela não quer mais me ver e vou respeitar isso. Alem do mais é só perguntar para o Hisoka.

- Eu sei que ela te disse coisas terríveis, mas... mas... - Ank estava nervosíssima.

- Mas o que Ank? - Akhenaton começara a ficar preocupado. - Ankhesenamon fale. - a voz do príncipe saiu grave, indicando que ali estava Osíris.

- A Ishitar corre perigo.

Na torre a Toth apoiava-se na parede.

- Ela ainda está viva. - disse Hadimi.

- Ela daria uma boa guerreira sith, mas já que escolheu Uaset tem que morrer. - disse Akin.

- Vamos atacar os cinco?

- Por que não.

Ishitar tentava se mexer, mas o esforço que fez para sair de dentro da parede sugara todas as suas forças.

- "Eles estão mais fortes...preciso fazer alguma coisa."

- Diga adeus a esse mundo Ishitar. - os cinco elevaram seus cosmos. - Paralisação!

- Presas da serpente!

- Laminas de areia!

- Mar do caos!

- Destruição da alma!

Os cinco golpes combinaram formando um poderoso ataque, Ishitar ainda tentou se defender com uma barreira, mas foi inútil a portadora recebeu toda a energia, indo ao chão.

- Está morta?

- Se não estiver falta pouco. Vamos, tenho que pegar a ankh.

Sumiram. No palácio, Mu tentava acalmar Ank.

- Sinto muito Ank, mas não vou, se precisarem de mim para outra coisa, me chamem. - reverenciou Atena e o príncipe e estava saindo.

- Vai deixar que Hisoka a tire de você?

- Ele já tirou. - respondeu sem se virar.

Ank ia retrucar quando sirene foi ouvida.

- Seth.

Todos correram para a entrada do palácio. Do lado de dentro dos portões estavam os cinco guerreiros de Seth.

- Como ousaram entrar aqui. - disse Akhenaton.

- È uma honra ter nos recebidos alteza. - Isoke fez uma reverencia irônica.

- Só queremos a ultima jóia. - disse Akin. - a ankh de Ré. Entregue-a.

- Não está conosco. - disse Akya.

- Está sim. - sorriu. - se estivesse com Ishitar ela tinha durado mais.

- O que quer dizer? - Saga tomou a frente.

- Há essas horas a nossa conterrânea deve ter virado comida.

- O que fez a ela? - gritou Akhenaton.

- Só brincamos. - Hadimi começou a sorrir de maneira mesquinha.

Saga não pensou duas vezes correu para procurá-la.

- Não vão sair vivos daqui. - Kanon elevou seu cosmo. - Triangulo dourado.

O ataque de Kanon não surtiu efeito algum neles.

- Não é possível... - murmurou Akya.

- Eles estão mais fortes. - disse Shaka.

- Isso mesmo cavaleiro de Atena. - disse Kaimah. - graças ao nosso deus, nossos poderes aumentaram. Não terão a menor chance contra nós.

- É o que veremos.

Enquanto isso Saga procurava desesperadamente por Ishitar, nada tirava da cabeça dele que Hisoka era o responsável.

- "Quando encontra-lo terá uma passagem só de ida para Anúbis."

O geminiano olhou em todos os lugares, só faltava um lugar: a torre e para lá dirigiu-se.

- Onde você está... - parou de falar ao ver algo estendido no chão.

Ishitar estava numa situação critica, sem armadura seu corpo havia sofrido vários ferimentos.

- Ishitar. - o geminiano a colocou no colo. - Ishitar!

Ela não respondeu.

- Ishitar. - elevou seu cosmo por instantes.

A portadora abriu os olhos porem não eram amarelos e sim vermelhos.

- Ishitar... - murmurou surpreso.

Ela o olhava fixamente, Saga fez menção de tocá-la.

- Não... - começou a chorar. - não me mate, por favor.

Ficou surpreso pelas palavras dele.

- Por favor, não me mate.

- Jamais faria isso a você. - Saga limpava o rosto cheio de areia, lagrimas e sangue. - Jamais.

- Não...? - seus olhos voltaram ao normal.

- Não. - sorriu.

- Por que...?

- Por que... por que eu... - foi aproximando. - nunca vou te deixar sozinha.

Ele foi para beijá-la, mas foi interrompido por um estrondo.

- Os guerreiros de Seth.

- Apoie-se em mim.

Enquanto na entrada do palácio, portadoras e dourados travavam uma batalha, que estava a favor dos guerreiros de Seth.

- Esses caras estão mais fortes, muito mais. - disse Miro.

- Precisamos tomar cuidado. - Shura aproximou.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. - disse Tite.

- Vocês vão proteger Akhenaton e Atena. - Kamus segurou o braço dela. - não quero você aqui.

- Sou uma portadora.

- Então, seu lugar é ao lado do príncipe. - disse Miro. - Hatshe vá com ela.

- Você também Akya.

- Não me dá ordens.

Do outro lado.

- Que tal combinarmos nossos ataques e mandar todos para Anúbis. - sugeriu Sadiki.

- Boa idéia.

Os cinco ascenderam seus cosmos.

- Isi, leve Ank e Tari e protejam Akhenaton e Atena. - Shaka pegou seu rosário.

- Shaka...

- Vá.

- Está bem.

As portadoras fizeram uma barreira humana ao redor dos dois deuses. Os cinco dispararam.

- Hon! - Shaka criou uma proteção para eles.

- Parede de cristal!

Porem, por mais forte que fosse os poderes de Shaka e Mu não eram o suficiente para deter cinco ataques.

Foram atingidos, Mu e o virginiano de forma mais forte.

- São resistentes. - disse Akin.

- Não terão chance alguma.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza.

Olharam para o dono da voz: era Ishitar apoiada em Saga.

- Ishitar. - Ank foi até ela. - está machucada.

- Estou bem. Minha ankh.

- Tome. - Akhenaton entregou a ela. - mas não vai lutar.

- Quero ver quem vai me impedir. - se soltou de Saga. - vocês dois tratem de sair daqui. - referia-se a Atena e Akhenaton. - a coisa vai ficar feia. - sorriu de forma maldosa.

- Concordo com ela. - sorriu de forma igual MM. - é melhor saírem daqui. Tari vá cuidar de seu irmão.

- É hora da vingança. - Ishitar liberou o poder da ankh.

- Vou lutar no seu lugar. - Saga segurou o braço dela.

- Não vai, essa luta é minha, não se meta.

- Mas..

- Já me ajudou, vai.

Saga ainda tentou retrucar tudo em vão. O palco estava armado, deu um lado Akin, Isoke, Hadimi, Kaimah e Sadiki do outro Ishitar, MM, Kamus, Miro e Shura.

**----- Ishitar----**

- Vai precisar se esforçar mais para me derrotar Akin.

- Estou vendo que sim.

Os dois começaram a lutar.

**------ MM ---**

- Sua Ísis conseguiu sobreviver.

- Teve sorte Isoke, se ela morresse, você teria uma morte rápida, mas agora posso mata-lo devagarzinho.

**----- Kamus -----**

- Há quanto tempo cavaleiro de Atena.

Kamus o fitava.

- É de falar pouco. Gosto de pessoas assim. Será rápido em garanto, quero tirar logo os olhos de Nefertite.

O ar começou a ficar frio.

**----- Miro -----**

- Desta vez não vai fugir, covarde. - disse Miro.

- Não preciso, vou matá-lo mesmo.

**----- Shura-----**

- Vai se arrepender por usar a imagem de Hakor.

- É mesmo? - sorriu com desdém. - estou morrendo de medo.

------------

Os combates começaram ferozes, o nível dos guerreiros tinham aumentando muito mais que tinham imaginado.

- Por que eles estão mais fortes? - Ank não tirava os olhos da batalha.

- Porque o poder de Seth aumentou. - disse o príncipe. - de posse das seis jóias, ele conseguiu liberar parte do seu poder de deus.

- Quer dizer que se Seth pegar a ankh, seus guerreiros ficaram mais fortes? - indagou Afrodite.

- Sim.

- Isso não é bom. - disse Aldebaran.

**---Miro----**

O escorpião já havia atirado seis agulhas escarlates, mas nenhuma tinha atingido Kaimah.

- Suas agulhinhas não funcionam mais em mim.

- É o que parece. - ironizou. - terei que ser drástico.

- Drástico?

- Quer fazer um pedido ou uma oração antes de morrer?

- Não me faça rir. Acha que com esse cosmo vai me derrotar?

- Acho. - sorriu.

- Atrevido. Vai pagar com a vida. Reflexão da alma.

- Miro cuidado! - gritou Hatshe.

- Tempestade escarlate!

Os dois golpes se chocaram, mas Miro foi acertado. Ao redor do escorpião formou uma redoma.

- Onde você está?

- Me procurando? - Kaimah apareceu na frente dele.

- Vou acabar logo com você. Tempestade Escarlate.

_Fora da redoma..._

- Vai ser mais fácil que pensei. – sorriu.

_Dentro..._

Mesmo com os ataques de Miro, Kaimah continuava de pé. O escorpião perdendo as forças caiu de joelhos.

- "Esse cara não morre. Droga. A não ser que... esses guerreiros têm golpes ilusórios... isso só pode ser uma." Preciso sair daqui.

Miro elevou seu cosmo disparando contra a barreira. Kaimah que sorria parou a ver sua redoma ser destruída.

- Não é possível!

- Surpreso? – estava ajoelhado.

- Como se sente sendo atingido por seu próprio golpe?

Miro olhou para si, sua armadura continha algumas perfurações.

- "Então o golpe dele prejudica o inimigo que pensa que está atacando." Até que você é inteligente.

- Como?

- Devolvo a pergunta: como se sente sendo atingido pelas agulhas?

- Agulhas?

Kaimah notou quatorze perfurações em sua armadura, que sangravam.

- O que? Como me atingiu?

- Pouco antes de me acertar. – sorriu. – logo vai morrer por causa da hemorragia. Não tem a menor chance. – levantou, mas sua perna esquerda estava um pouco paralisada. – Renda-se antes de receber a Antares.

- Nunca! - disse, mas sua visão já estava ficando turva.

Isoke que lutava contra MM parou ao ver o irmão.

- "É um imprestável. Já estou cheio dele." - começou a andar na direção do irmão.

- Onde pensa que vai? Nossa luta ainda não acabou.

- Já volto, não se preocupe, só tenho que acertar as contas com o meu irmão.

- Irmão?

Os demais guerreiros pararam de lutar ao ver Isoke aproximando do irmão.

- Kaimah, mesmo com os poderes que Seth lhe deu não consegue derrotar esse cara?

- Não se meta.

- É um desperdício.

Os demais guerreiros se olharam.

- É a vergonha da família.

- Você está atrapalhando nossa luta. - disse Miro já de pé.

- Cale-se.

Isoke disparou uma bola de energia, Miro tentou defender, mas foi atingido em cheio, batendo de forma violenta numa arvore.

- Miro! - gritou Hatshe indo até ele. - Miro!

- Essa doeu... que cara forte.

- Você está bem?

- Sim.

Kaimah olhava com ódio para o irmão.

- Essa luta é minha Isoke. Eu que irei derrotá-lo.

- Vai morrer daqui a pouco maninho.

- Isoke...

- Vamos nos livrar do estorvo. Proponho que fiquemos com a energia dele. - disse a Sadiki a aos outros que tinham parado suas lutas.

- Não seria má idéia. - sorriu Sadiki. - uma pessoa a menos para dividir a energia de Seth.

- Vocês não estão falando sério? - Kaimah recuou.

- Claro. - sorriu o irmão. - faz as honras Hadimi?

- Será um prazer. - sorriu de maneira maléfica.

As portadoras e os dourados, não entendiam nada, eram cúmplices e mesmo assim teriam coragem de matá-lo?

- Não teria coragem. - Kaimah recuava.

- Se seu irmão não importa, eu que vou importar?

- Isoke. - Kaimah o olhou suplicante. - somos irmãos. Sei que temos nossas diferenças, mas..

- Somos? - disse irônico. - está na hora de dizer adeus a esse mundo irmãozinho.

Grãos de areia começaram a envolver Kaimah, ele olhou desesperado para Isoke. As portadoras e os dourados ficaram temerosos, o guerreiro do ciúme estava apavorado.

- Não Hadimi, por favor, eu suplico.

- Odeio gente covarde. - ele estendeu o braço abrindo a mão.

- Não.

Os grãos de areia se juntavam formando uma grossa camada que envolvia o corpo de Kaimah. Ele tentava escapar golpeando a areia, mas era inútil. A camada o envolveu por completo formando um casulo.

- Sepultamento.

Os dourados e as portadoras ficaram chocados com o que viram, o casulo estorou de dentro para fora, sangue espirrou para todos os lados e não sobrou nem um pedaço do corpo dele.

- Dê lembranças a nossos pais, irmãozinho querido.

Ficaram estarrecidos com a cena.

- Ele.. matou o irmão? - indagou Aiolos.

- Eles são malucos. - disse Dohko.

- Saga. - chamou Kanon.

- O que...?

- Você não me odeia não é?

- Não diga bobagens.

Tite olhava desesperada para Hadimi, ele era o adversário de Kamus e poderia fazer o mesmo com ele.

- Agora somos apenas quatro. - disse o guerreiro da inveja. - e modéstia parte os quatro mais fortes.

- Quem vamos eliminar agora.. - Hadimi olhava-os.

- Que tal... - Sadiki escolhia seu alvo. - você...

Ele ia apontar quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido. Uma poderosa energia negra encobriu o local.

- Esse cosmo... - murmurou Atena.

- Ele está aqui. - disse Akhenaton.

Uma sombra negra apareceu sobre o portão principal do palácio, a sombra materializou revelando sua forma.

- Que interessante, estão todos reunidos.

Olharam para cima: era Seth.

- Seth?! - exclamaram surpresos ao vê-lo.

- Gostaram da minha nova aparência?

- Akhenaton, por que ele está assim? - indagou Akya.

- Com o poder das jóias, Seth está liberando seu real poder e com isso sua forma original.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ele está assumindo sua forma imortal.

- Isso mesmo. Só me resta uma jóia para a minha vitória.

- Se depender de mim, nunca vencerá. - disse Ishitar.

- Ao contrário, já venci mesmo dependendo de você. - sorriu.

Saga não gostou da forma que ele falara.

- Por que mataram Kaimah? - indagou aos seus subordinados.

- Ele era um estorvo senhor. - disse Isoke.

- Estorvo ou não ele me trouxe uma jóia, mas tudo bem, quatro guerreiros serão suficiente.

- Sabia que entenderia meu senhor.

- Venham para cá.

- Como?

- A luta será apenas entre Akin e Ishitar, vamos só assistir.

- Como quiser.

Sadiki, Hadimi e Isoke apareceram ao lado do deus.

- Não quero interferências. - apontou o dedo para Saga e os outros. - ficaram quietos. - liberando seu poder criou uma barreira que deixou de fora apenas Akin e Ishitar - que o divertimento comece.

- Há muito esperava por isso. - Akin tomava posição.

- E sem interrupções.

- Que vença o melhor.

Saga dava murros na barreira. Usou o 'explosão galáctica', mas não adiantou nada.

- "Esse cara está mais forte e Ishitar machucada, ela não vai agüentar."

- Akhenaton não podemos deixá-la lutar sozinha. - disse Tari.

- Eu sei...- olhou para Seth. - "qual é o seu objetivo, o que está tramando Seth?"

O combate teve inicio com luta corporal, Akin levava vantagem, pois fisicamente estava melhor que Ishitar, mas a portadora não ficava muito atrás conseguia acerta-lo as vezes.

- Mesmo ferida luta muito bem Toth.

- Disse para não me subestimar.

- Eu sei. - sorriu. - por isso vou te eliminar rápido.

Akin partiu para cima dela e com golpes rápidos a atingia, Ishitar ainda tentou revidar, mas devido aos machucados não conseguiu.

- Diga adeus Ishitar. - elevou seu cosmo. - mar do caos!

Um poderoso ataque partiu.

- Ishitar! - gritou Saga.

A portadora tentou criar uma barreira, contudo a intensidade do golpe fora muito mais forte. Ishitar foi jogada contra os muros do palácio, com o impacto, desmoronou por completo.

- Ishitar! - gritou Ank.

Seth sorria, ver a luta dos dois dava-lhe um prazer indescritível. Seria um teste para ver se ela era digna de fazer parte de seus planos. Se conseguisse ter os descendentes de Amen-hotep, o mundo seria seu.

A poeira aos poucos abaixava no meio dos escombros a portadora estava desmaiada, com vários ferimentos e partes sem armadura.

- Ishitar... - Saga cerrou os punhos, seu cosmo aumentava rapidamente. - primeiro vou matar você. - olhou para Seth.

Saga abriu os braços, concentrando todo seu poder.

- Explosão Galáctica!

O golpe dele chocou com a barreira, mas não se dissipou.

- Saga...- murmurou Kanon.

Seth do alto sorria.

- É inútil, jamais conseguirá quebrar a barreira.

- Cavaleiro idiota. - disse Isoke.

Akin também sorria. Dentro da barreira os dourados mandaram as portadoras se afastarem dela. O geminiano continuava a despejar seu cosmo, que ao contrario não esmorecia. No meio dos escombros a portadora dava sinais de consciência.

O cosmo dele continuava a crescer e para a surpresa de todos a barreira começou a trincar.

- Como...? - Seth não acreditava.

Akin o olhava surpreso.

- "Como ele tem tanto poder?"

Os trincos aumentaram e segundos depois a barreira despedaçou.

- "Ele destruiu a barreira de um deus?" - Isoke estava perplexo.

- "Quem ou o que é esse homem?" - Akin estava estarrecido.

- "Não sabia que os cavaleiros de Atena pudessem ter tanto poder." - pensou Akhenaton.

- "Conseguiu quebrar a barreira de Seth?" - pensou Ishitar.

Para mais surpresa deles, o golpe ao invés de dissipar foi na direção de Seth, sem perder a intensidade.

- Idiota. - Seth elevou seu cosmo.

As duas energias se chocaram provocando um grande clarão.

- Saga matou Seth? - Isi olhava perplexa.

- Não... - murmurou Shaka. - Seth ainda está vivo, mas se fosse um dos guerreiros...

- O golpe dele foi poderosíssimo. - disse Akya. - talvez...

- Seth é um deus, não se esqueça disso.

O clarão dissipou, revelando que Seth e seus guerreiros estavam intactos.

- Estou impressionado cavaleiro de Atena. - Seth sorriu. - seu poder é incrível.

- Ainda não viu nada.

- Quer lutar comigo? - desafiou.

- Quero, mas antes preciso eliminar alguém. - olhou para Akin.

- Ficarei esperando. - o deus sentou.

Saga foi caminhando na direção de Akin.

- Tem um esplendido poder. - disse o guerreiro.

- Não terá a mesma sorte do seu senhor.

Estava prestes a atacar quando sentiu um cosmo vindo dos escombros.

- Ishitar...?

- Como? - Akin olhou para trás. - ainda está viva?

Suja de terra e sangue, a portadora estava de pé.

- Ishitar. - o príncipe suspirou aliviado.

- "Não me decepcionou." - Seth sorriu.

- Não morro tão facilmente. - sorriu. - Saga fique fora disso.

- Mas...

- Se quiser brincar com Seth pode ir, mas Akin é meu.

- "Mulher teimosa." Está bem. - afastou.

- Pensa em lutar desse jeito? Está quase morta. Se eu fosse você pediria ajuda dele.

- Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. Ainda mais para derrotar um fraco como voce.

- Insolente.

- Agora é minha vez de atacar.

O cosmo dela começou a queimar ao redor e crescia a cada minuto nem parecendo que estava machucada.

- Como ainda tem cosmo para lutar?

Ela riu de maneira sádica.

- Mande lembranças a Kaimah. Suprema Intervenção.

Sua energia explodiu indo na direção dele. Akin tentou para-lo, mas foi atingido em cheio. Caiu com vários ferimentos e com partes da armadura rachada. A portadora respirava com dificuldade.

- Agora sua vez. - olhou para Seth.

- Terei o maior prazer de lutar contra você minha cara, mas antes precisa derrotá-lo. - apontou para uma direção.

Ishitar olhou para trás, Akin estava de pé, entretanto seu estado era critico: seus ferimentos sangravam e tinha um braço quebrado.

- Desgraçada. – seu olhar era de ódio. – dessa vez vou te mandar para um lugar que nunca mais poderá voltar.

- Será?

Akin deu um sorriso irônico. Saga que o olhava temeu. O guerreiro juntou as mãos e começou a entoar um cântico.

- Seth, Akin vai mandá-la para...

Isoke nem terminou a frase, Seth nem o ouvira, estava concentrado na luta.

- "Não contava que ele fosse usar isso, Ishitar pode ou não voltar, vai depender do sangue misturado que ela tem."

O cosmo de Akin aumentou, em torno dele uma luz negra girava em especial.

- Akhenaton... – murmurou Nefertari.

- Não pode ser. – o deus ficou alarmado. – ele não pode ser descendente do...

A energia emanada dele só crescia. Separava as mãos lentamente, a luz negra concentrou entre elas formando uma bola.

- Ishitar saia daí! – gritou Akhenaton.

A portadora o olhou sem entender, mas voltou à atenção para Akin.

- Esses truques não funcionam em mim. – elevou seu cosmo.

- "Antigos poderes de Toth, destruição e vida, traga a esse mundo, o nada e sele o destino de todos." Desapareça Ishitar. Destruição do Caos!

- Suprema intervenção!

Os dois dispararam porem o golpe da portadora foi totalmente engolido pelo golpe de Akin, um furacão de destruição avançou sobre ela, tudo ao redor era sugado. O chão começou a tremer de forma violenta.

- Ishitar!! – gritou o príncipe.

A portadora foi absorvida.

- Ah!!!!

O furacão transformou-se numa torre de luz que foi até os céus, segundos depois desapareceu, não se ouvia barulho algum, tudo ao redor de Ishitar num raio de 500 metros estava destruído.

- O que... – murmurou Tite ao abrir o olhos. – o que...

O que havia restado do muro, tinha evaporado, o jardim não existia mais, parte do palácio e das casas estavam em ruínas e no meio de tudo uma cratera.

- Que força destruidora. – disse Afrodite.

- Ishitar. – Saga a procurava. – Ishitar!

Akin apesar de exausto sorria, há essas horas a traidora estava no 'nada'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Será que morri? – Ishitar abriu os olhos e não via nada, tudo era escuro.

- Não cara Ishitar. - apareceu diante dela, um homem com vestes egípcias usando um elmo de íbis. – Akin não a matou.

- Toth? - ela ajoelhou abaixando ao maximo a cabeça.

- Não precisa se curvar Ishitar. Fostes muito leal a mim quando defendeu minha honra perante o cavaleiro de Atena.

- Perdoe-o senhor. - continuou ajoelhada. - ele não teve intenção. Puni a mim no lugar dele.

- Não vou punir ninguém. Ele não disse uma insanidade, no fundo, a história tem sua parcela de verdade. Mas não foi sobre isso que vim. Vim para alertá-la.

- Sobre? - indagou confusa.

- Quando a escolha das novas portadoras estava se aproximando me perguntava quem seria a mais preparada para receber a ankh de Ré. Seth também reencarnaria e uma nova batalha se iniciaria. Não poderia escolher uma pessoa qualquer. Consultando os oráculos estava previsto o nascimento de uma criança especial.

- Amaldiçoada o senhor quer dizer. Tenho o sangue dos sitis.

- Uma criança que teria o sangue dos dois reinos. - disse sem dar ouvido a ela. - uma pessoa que poderia unir de uma vez por todas Uaset e Menefer.

Ishitar ouvia calada.

- Depositei em você todo o conhecimento do nosso mundo, o controle do tempo e a esperança que depois de milênios a nação voltaria a ser uma só. Passou a ser portadora de Toth.

- Senhor...

- Mas era uma faca de dois gumes. Tendo os dois sangues poderia inclinar mais para um lado, subjugando o outro e é o que está acontecendo.

- Como?

- Criada em Uaset tomou as dores do lugar esquecendo que tem sangue sith só que...

- Sim.

- Seu sangue sith não desapareceu ao contrario está mais vivo do nunca. A aproximação com Seth naquele dia que a portadora de Tefnut perdeu a jóia o fez 'despertar'.

- Quer dizer que...

- Pode voltar - se contra Uaset.

- Jamais faria isso!

- Tem o poder de destruir Uaset, destruir Menefer, destruir os dois ou uni-los.

- Vou destruir Menefer, é de lá que vem todo mal.

- Menefer nunca foi totalmente à vilã da história e nem Seth. No principio dos tempos Seth era um fiel seguidor de Ré, mas isso não vem ao acaso agora. Diz que vai defender Uaset porque não sabe a verdade sobre esses acontecimentos.

- Que verdade?

- Olhe. - virou-se para o lado, mudando de assunto. - onde acha que estamos?

- Não sei.

- Estamos no caos, ou o 'nada'. Akin a mandou para cá. O mundo foi criado a partir do 'nada' e é sustentando por ele. Poucas pessoas conseguem abrir uma passagem para esse local.

- Saga consegue.

- Não. Ele não manda a pessoa para cá e sim para outras dimensões que também são circuncidadas pelo 'nada.' Esse conhecimento que era meu exclusivamente foi passado para um sacerdote, Amen-hotep e vem vindo de geração em geração para pessoas exclusivas. Akin é uma dessas pessoas, assim como você.

- Quer dizer que consigo abrir uma fenda para cá?

- Consegue. Por isso é uma faca de dois gumes. Pode usar esse golpe em qualquer uma dessas ocasiões. Vai aprender esse golpe, pois está no seu sangue, só peço a Ré que saiba usa-lo com sabedoria.

- No meu sangue...? Eu não entendo...

- Entenderá quando chegar o momento. Confio em você Ishitar.

- Não vou decepcioná-lo Toth. - ajoelhou.

- Vá, Osíris está muito preocupado com você.

Ishitar desapareceu. O deus deu um suspiro.

- Não sei por que fui dar ouvido a você Toth

- Sou seu conselheiro Ré.

- Ishitar lembrará de tudo? - indagou um homem de olhos roxos, usando um elmo na forma de falcão.

- A conversa ficou gravada na mente dela, mas ela só vai se lembrar de que aprendeu o golpe. Quero que ela faça as próprias escolhas. Acho que fiz bem ao escolhê-la como portadora.

- Todos nós fizemos.

Apareceu ao lado deles: uma mulher trajando um lindo vestido dourado tendo como coroa uma cabeça de leão. Outra com o mesmos trajes portando na cabeça uma pluma, uma com os mesmos trajes tendo uma cabeça de vaca como elmo, um homem com roupas semelhante a Toth, com um elmo de falcão e no olho esquerdo um amuleto, outro com as mesmas roupas e uma pluma de avestruz na cabeça.

- Que surpresa em vê-los. - disse Toth.

- Queria ouvir a conversa. - disse Hathor. - como disse Tefnut, todos fizemos uma boa escolha.

- Mas a sua portadora renegou o amor. - disse Ré.

- Renegou, mas descobriu a força que ele tem. Era isso que eu queria. Isi com seu jeito 'descontraído' trás alegria ao grupo.

- Akya. - iniciou Chu. - trás a racionalidade e junto com Ishitar protege as demais.

- Ank, - disse Tefnut. - com sua ingenuidade, faz que todos não percam a esperança, que ainda existem pessoas boas.

- Hatshe. - disse Maet. - consegue equilibrar o racional com o emocional.

- Nefertite. - disse Hórus. - mesmo nas piores situações consegue manter o otimismo.

- Nefertari ou Ísis. - disse Toth. - é a ponte entre elas e nós. Não poderíamos ter escolher melhor grupo. Será ele que trará a paz a todos.

- Tenho minhas duvidas quanto a Ishitar. - disse Ré.

- Não tenho. - disse Tefnut. - Ishitar contará com a ajuda delas. Ela tem um jeito meio explosivo, mas gosta de todas. Quando ela mais precisar terá o apoio delas e esse apoio será decisivo.

- Que assim seja. - disse o deus supremo.

- Alem do mais... - Hathor sorriu de maneira maliciosa. - se todos falharem em pará-la, ainda temos o cavaleiro de Atena.

- Aposto que está metida nisso. - sorriu Maet.

- Penso em tudo querida. Uni o útil ao agradável. O geminiano tem poder suficiente para não deixar que o outro lado de Ishitar aflore, alem de ser um belo rapaz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No campo de batalha...

- Akin para onde levou Ishitar?

- Ela ficará presa no 'nada' para sempre. - gargalhou.

Todos procuravam pela portadora, mas ela parecia ter evaporado, dando falsas esperanças a armadura dela apareceu formando a figura de íbis, a ankh também apareceu parando em pé sobre a armadura.

- A Ishitar... - murmurou Ank.

- O que houve com ela Akhenaton? - indagou Isi. - cadê ela?

- Não... - Tari caiu de joelhos.

Saga olhava estático para a armadura, não era possível que ela...Akin a passos lentos foi em direção a armadura.

- Finalmente a ankh de Ré.

- Maldito. - Saga cerrou o punho. - vai paga caro por isso. - começou a elevar seu cosmo.

- Espere Saga.

Surpreso o geminiano recuou. Akin olhava assustado para onde vinha a voz. Os guerreiros e os demais não entendiam. Seth sorriu.

- "Não me decepcionou."-pensou.

- I-shitar? - Saga olhava para os lados.

- Estou aqui.

Uma luz vermelha envolveu a armadura que se desfez cobrindo o corpo de uma pessoa.

- Co-mo...? - Akin estava pasmo. - como... conseguiu sair?

- "Ela... - murmurou Isoke. - voltou do caos?"

- Tenho que admitir que é uma excelente técnica. - sorriu. - um grande poder.

- Não tinha como ter voltado... - Akin recuou.

- Sabe o que é mais impressionante? - sorriu, mas seu sorriso era maléfico, seus olhos ganharam momentamente à coloração avermelhada. - é que eu aprendi.

Osíris ficou alarmado, Seth e os guerreiros não acreditavam, Saga não gostou da expressão do rosto dela e os outros a fitavam intrigados.

- "Aprendeu?" - pensou o deus.

- Não tem como ter aprendido. Está blefando! - gritou Akin. - essa técnica, somente descendentes do sacerdote Amen-hotep sabem utiliza-la.

- Essa técnica veio de Toth e se não tiver esquecido sou sua portadora.

- Mesmo assim! Toth só passou os conhecimentos, a técnica do domínio foi feita por Amen-hotep.

- Golpe de sorte. - sorriu. - vou testá-la em você.

- Não Ishitar! - gritou Osíris. - pare! Vai destruir tudo!

Nem o ouviu. Ishitar uniu as mãos em paralelo e dizendo os mesmos ritos foi afastando-a. Criou uma pequena bola negra.

- Ela... - Seth levantou. - sabia que ela podia aprender esse golpe, mas tão rápido? Ela é um tesouro.

- Pare Ishitar. - disse Saga, preocupado, a julgar pela expressão de Akin e de Osíris, aquilo não poderia ser boa coisa ainda mais com os olhos vermelhos.

- Por quê? - sorriu. - olhe que poder, posso fazer o que quiser. - ela o fitou.

Saga a olhava sério e diante do olhar dele, Ishitar recuou, desfazendo o golpe.

- Tem sorte Akin. - voltou o olhar para ele. - não usarei contra você, por enquanto. - seu olhar era demoníaco. – mas... Suprema Intervenção.

Akin como estava meio pasmo por ela conseguir recriar seu golpe recebeu o ataque. Foi ao chão.

- Vamos acabar com isso. - Ishitar criou uma faca de fogo, e foi até ele.

Saga estava preocupado pelo estado dela, parecia que ninguém havia notado, mas o cosmo dela tinha alterado.

Akin continuava no chão. Ishitar ajoelhou diante dele e encostou a faca no peito dele.

- Onde prefere? No pescoço ou no peito?

- Acabe logo com isso.

- Bravo! - gritou Seth aproximando. - que cena mais maravilhosa. Digna a mim.

- Você será o próximo Seth. - disse Ishitar fitando-o.

- Nem eu quando matei Osíris, foi tão cruel. Irmão matando o outro já é um sacrilégio, mas filha matando o pai é uma aberração.

Silencio. Ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Akin olhou imediatamente para o deus e depois para Ishitar. Ela fez o mesmo.

- Poderia ter inventado história melhor Seth. - sorriu. - essa é péssima. - aproximou a faca.

- Vá em frente e o mate então. Depois conto tudo e se conseguir viver com esse remoço...

- Seth que brincadeira é essa? - indagou Osíris.

- Não é brincadeira. Akin é o pai de Ishitar. A princesa Huni e o sacerdote Akin são os pais de Ishitar.

**---------------------**

_**Mais um capitulo com uma grande revelação: Akin é o pai de Ishitar. Mas como? A explicação no próximo capitulo.**_

_**Detalhe: A fic está se encaminhando para o final, deve haver mais ou menos uns quatro capítulos, sendo que um ta quase pronto e os outros três só passar para o PC, então é provável que essa fic tenha prioridade do que a Caminhos tortuosos. To doida para acabar logo, então mais pro fim de semana devo postar o capitulo 19. Aguardem.**_


	20. Chapter 20: A filha de Menefer e Uaset I

_**Calyeh **__**– **__Akin é o pai dela para a surpresa de todos. Seth jamais imaginou que o geminiano fosse tão forte, ficou tão irado que vai dá um jeito nele. Saga é uma ameaça. Bem o Toth não ensinou o poder a Ishitar, ele só disse que ela já o dominava e que não tinha consciência disso. Quanto ao Hisoka... só lendo para descobrir._

_**Tenshi**__– Isso mesmo Akin é o pai da Ishitar._

_**---------------------------------////-------------------------------**_

_**Capitulo anterior...**_

_- Vá em frente e o mate então. Depois conto tudo e se conseguir viver com esse remoço..._

_- Seth que brincadeira é essa? - indagou Osíris._

_- Não é brincadeira. Akin é o pai de Ishitar. A princesa Huni e o sacerdote Akin são os pais de Ishitar_.

**---------------------------------///------------------------**

**Capitulo 19: A filha de Menefer e Uaset I**

- Princesa Huni...? -murmurou Akin e voltando para Ishitar. - conheceu a princesa Huni?

- Era minha mãe. - disse fria.

Akin arregalou os olhos.

- O que?!

- Era minha mãe, a conheceu?

- Não pode ser...

- Por que não conta a história Akin ou quer que eu conte?

O guerreiro da traição olhava perplexo para Ishitar. Vendo que ele não iria falar..

- Eu conto. - disse o deus. - Tudo começou há 24 anos, Akin era um jovem sacerdote contando com 18 anos. Por ser devotado foi escolhido para uma missão: descobrir se o boato que as jóias de Toth e Ísis tinham aparecido.

- Cala a boca Seth! - gritou o guerreiro, assustando a todos.

- Está com medo de ser verdade? De todo esse tempo está lutando contra sua própria filha?

- Não... - continuava olhando para Ishitar. - mas...

- Conte então. - Seth sorriu. - vindo de você terá mais riqueza de detalhes. Adoro histórias trágicas. - gargalhou.

- Fale! - Ishitar encostou a faca no pescoço dele.

- Fui para Uaset no mesmo dia...tomando todos os cuidados entrei na cidade, mas acabei sendo descoberto, fui ferido, mas consegui escapar. Tentei me esconder, contudo o ferimento acabou me derrubando. Só acordei horas depois, num templo antigo. Achei que tinha sido pego por uasetinos, mas não, quem cuidava de mim era uma jovem.

-----------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------

- Não deve se mexer, o ferimento ainda não está curado.

- Quem é você? - Akin afastou já preparando para atacar.

- Huni. - ela o olhou. - meu nome é Huni. - sorriu uma jovem de cabelos ondulados pretos e olhos extremamente roxos. - e o seu?

- A-kin. Akin.

----------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

- Jamais esqueci aquele olhar. - deu um sorriso. - Huni era linda, parecia à deusa Hathor personificada.

- Ela não teve medo de você? Por ser sith? - indagou Ishitar.

- Não ao contrario. Ela cuidou de mim por dias, mas indo apenas no período da tarde alegando que não podia ficar o dia inteiro comigo. Aos poucos fui me apaixonando por ela e ela por mim, até o dia que ela me contou quem era na verdade. Foi como se cravasse um punhal em mim, nunca poderíamos ficar juntos, pois ela era a soberana de Uaset e teoricamente minha inimiga. A odiei por não ter me contado a verdade e feito me apaixonar, pensei até que ela poderia me entregar para Menaton, o pai do príncipe.

- E ela? Quando soube que era um guerreiro de Seth?

- Ficou igualmente perturbada, era um amor impossível. Se descobrissem estaríamos condenados.

- E o que fizeram? - indagou Akhenaton.

- Huni não era feliz com o rei e queria deixá-lo, mas não queria abandonar seu filhinho, então pensamos em fugir.

- Fugir?

- Sim. Huni, Akhenaton e eu iríamos para o Oásis, lá estaríamos a salvo não só de Uaset, mas também de Menefer.

---------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

- Só teremos uma chance Huni. Amanha a noite temos que ir.

- Estarei aqui.

- Não se preocupe com o pequeno, cuidarei dele como se fosse meu filho.

- Eu sei que sim.

- Logo teremos uma família, você, Akhenaton, eu e os nossos filhos.

- Filhos?

- Claro, quero que seja a mãe dos meus filhos. - Akin beijou-lhe.

Huni sorriu.

- Queria uma menina. - disse a princesa.

- Vamos ter uma menina então e que ela se pareça com você.

- Não.

- Não?

- Quero que ela seja como você e tenha seus olhos.

- Olhos de sith?

- Olhos corajosos e determinados, não importa se é sith.

----------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

- Naquele dia entregamos um ao outro... seria a primeira e a ultima vez... Huni disse que se tivesse uma menina ela se chamaria "Ishitar" em homenagem ao templo onde estávamos "Ishi-tare" que significa templo de Isis.

Ishitar desfez as facas e levantou.

- Isso tudo que está dizendo é mentira. Minha mãe nunca se envolveria com um sacerdote sith.

- Claro que sim Ishitar, dá aonde veio seus olhos âmbar? - Seth entrou na conversa. - e por isso tive que dar um jeito.

- Dar um jeito? - murmurou Akin

- Como assim? - Ishitar o olhou.

- Do que está falando Seth? - Akhenaton deu um passo.

- Akin acabe de contar.

O guerreiro o olhou, não era possível que ele havia interferido.

- Ande Akin.

- No dia que fugiríamos fui encontrado por soldados sitis, eles me levaram e nem tive como avisar Huni. Ao chegar a Uaset fui acometido por uma grave doença que me deixou de cama por meses, quando consegui recuperar fui procurá-la, mas quando entrei no palácio... - algumas lagrimas brotaram. - a vi feliz ao lado do rei, segurando um bebê nos braços. Senti muito ódio, nesses meses não tinha parado de pensar nela um só minuto, sofria por não ter noticias delas e nem poder contar o que aconteceu e ela toda sorridente ao lado de Maneton, até filho eles tinham tido. A partir desse momento jurei vingança a Uaset e ela estava incluída.

- Essa não foi a história que ela contou. - disse Akhenaton. - você que a abandonou.

- Não a deixaria como ela me deixou. - rebateu feroz.

- Você acabou com a vida da minha mãe, - disse o príncipe. - se ela morreu a culpa foi sua, ela morreu de desgosto.

- Ela que me abandonou, nem procurou saber o que acontecera comigo.

- Quando ela estava para morrer, - iniciou Ishitar. - disse que no dia que iriam fugir ela foi até o lugar procura-lo, mas você não estava lá. À noite ela voltou novamente, mas dessa vez com Akhenaton nos braços. Ela ficou esperando-o durante a noite inteira, chegou até a dormir, mas você não apareceu. Maneton a achou e aplicou-lhe um castigo. Minha mãe acreditou em você e quando ela mais precisou...

- Ele não apareceu. Não é romântico? - ironizou Seth. - Akin e Huni se odiando.

- Foi você não foi? - disse Saga. - você que os separou.

- Sim fui eu.

- Como?! - indagaram, Ishitar, Akin e Akhenaton.

- Descobri esse pequeno romance entre meu discípulo e a jovem rainha, não podia deixar que Akin ficasse com ela e arruinasse meu plano. A sua doença guerreiro, eu fui o responsável.

- O que?! Você? Desgraçado. - Akin levantou.

- Fiz um bom trabalho. Se bem que depois do nascimento de Ishitar arrependi um pouco, seria bom ela do nosso lado.

---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

Huni sentia muita dor, há horas estava em trabalho de parto e a criança não nascia. Foi somente ao por do sol que uma menininha veio ao mundo. As parteiras rapidamente a limparam e a envolveram em linhos brancos dignos de uma princesinha mas...

O bebe abriu os olhinhos revelando a cor deles.

- Por Ré! - gritou uma das criadas.

- O que foi? O que ela tem? - indagava Huni.

A parteira aproximou da criada e ao ver os olhos seu rosto ficou temeroso. Ela tomou o bebê e o entregou a rainha.

- Majestade.

- O que foi...por Isis.

A cor âmbar brilhava.

- Sith... - murmurou. - "o mesmo olhar dele."

- O que faremos majestade, se o rei descobrir..

A porta abriu de maneira violenta.

- Cadê o bastardo! Eu quero ver!

- Ela está dormindo. - Huni a envolveu nos braços.

- Ela? Então é uma menina?

- Sim...

- Mulher traidora, me entregue essa criança, ela não tem sangue real.

- Por favor, não a tire de mim, é apenas um bebê.

Maneton a força a retirou dos braços de Huni.

- Sith! - exclamou ao ver a cor dos olhos. - mulher imunda me traiu e ainda com um sith!

- Perdoe-me senhor... - estava a lagrimas, pois sabia que Maneton não teria piedade de sua pequena Ishitar - aplique o castigo a mim, mas poupe minha filha.

- Desgraçada. - o rei deu lhe um tapa. - devia matá-la, mas tem sorte de ser a mãe da reencarnação de Osíris. Só por isso vai ficar viva, quanto a criança...

- Não, por favor!

A parteira assistia tudo em pânico, seria uma crueldade tirar a vida de uma criança.

- "Ré um milagre, não a deixe morrer."

Ela foi atendida, no exato momento que Maneton a entregaria para os guardas, o grão sacerdote de Ré havia chegado, por causa dos gritos, e visto um sinal na criança.

- Majestade.

- Não se intrometa!

- A criança... ela... tem o símbolo de Toth.

- O que?! - exclamaram todos no quarto.

O sacerdote tomou Ishitar dos braços colocando sobre a cama, retirou a manta, fazendo-a chorar de frio.

- E então?

- Veja majestade. Essa criança é portadora de Toth.

- "Graças a Ré... - Huni chorava. - Maneton não poderá matá-la, obrigada meus deuses."

- Uma portadora? A sith não pode ser. Somente os Uasetinos tem essa honra, essa criança é uma maldição.

- Só os deuses podem decidir majestade, se escolheram a ela como portadora, cabe-nos aceitar.

- Nunca! Essa praga não será uma portadora. Eu mesmo a matarei.

- Não faça isso Maneton! - gritou Huni enfurecida. - Ishitar leva o nome de Isis, nasceu no mesmo lar de Osíris e é a representante de Toth. Se fizer algo a ela, vai atrair para si a ira dos deuses, e de Ré também, pois será ela que carregará a chave. Sua alma será comida por Ammut por toda eternidade. E se mesmo assim insistir nessa insanidade, eu me mato e também será responsável pela morte da mãe de Osíris.

Maneton espumava de ódio, queria matá-la e a criança, mas temia a ira dos deuses.

- Você ficará aqui. - apontou para Huni. - já a criança será levada para fora dos portões do palácio. Ninguém deve saber que ela é filha de vossa alteza, ninguém! Muito menos ela! Se por acaso alguém revelar será punido com a morte, sem direito a ser embalsado. Grão sacerdote, no momento certo leve essa aberração ao templo de Toth.

- Sim.

- Os demais podem ir.

Huni suspirou aliviada, contudo entristeceu. Lembrou das palavras de uma velha sacerdotisa que lera seu destino, um dia depois que conhecera Akin.

-------------------------------- FLASHBACK dentro do FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

- Consulta ao oráculo de Ísis. - dizia uma senhora.

Huni andava apressada, já estava tarde e o rei poderia desconfiar.

- Consulta ao oráculo de Ísis, não deseja senhora?

- Não, obrigada. - disse passando.

- Não quer saber seu futuro e do sacerdote?

Huni parou.

- O que disse?

- Venha ate aqui.

Ela aproximou.

- Não precisa revelar sua identidade, sei quem é você.

- Fale.

- Serás mãe de uma criança poderosa, amada por todos os deuses e odiada por todos os humanos, o destino do nosso mundo estará nas mãos dela, ela será perseguida, sofrerá muito e terá muitas provações... mas ela terá uma ajuda imprescindível de alguém alem do portão do céu...e

- Não precisa falar mais nada. Obrigada. - levantou com medo de ser pega. - eu tenho que ir. Adeus. - disse dando-a uma moeda de ouro.

A sacerdotisa sorriu.

- "No momento certo lembrará das minhas palavras."

-----------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK dentro DO FLASH-------------------------------

- "Será marcada para sempre...minha filha nunca terá paz."

--------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------

- Mentira... - Ishitar caiu de joelhos. - mentira...

Akin a olhava, era por isso que nos últimos dias andava cismado com ela e naquele dia pensou em ter visto os olhos de Huni. Ishitar era sua filha e de sua querida princesa.

- Maldito. - virou para Seth. - devotei minha lealdade, no entanto destruiu minha vida. Matou a Huni e tirou Ishitar de mim! Miserável! - o cosmo de Akin começou a elevar. - vai pagar com a vida!

- Fiz um favor a você, hoje é um grande guerreiro, se tivesse fugido com a mulher, seria um simples homem do campo. Que gloria a nisso?

- Gloria? - o cosmo dele era puro ódio. - me tirou a chance de ter uma família! Jamais vou perdoá-lo por me ter separado de minha filha!

Ishitar que tinha a cabeça baixa o olhou, ele tinha chamado-a de filha?

O cosmo de Akin explodiu, uma poderosa energia foi em direção ao deus.

- Idiota. - parou o golpe com uma mão. - acha que pode fazer alguma coisa contra mim? - Seth apontou o dedo para ele. - inútil.

- Cuidado Akin! - gritou Saga.

Do dedo dele saiu um raio de luz vermelha que atravessou o corpo do guerreiro, que foi ao chão. Ishitar o olhava estática, aquele no chão... era... era seu pai. Todas as crianças tinham um e na escola era maltrata por não ter, agora que tinha.. ele estava morto.

- Não...

Isoke olhava para ela, era por isso que Seth a prezava tanto, Akin e ela detinham o poder do caos.

- "Só os dois tem tamanho poder, mas Akin está quase morrendo só restando ela... não posso deixar que caia nas graças dele. Eu terei esse poder, eu!"

O guerreiro da inveja ascendeu seu cosmo.

- Vou ficar com seu poder Ishitar! Destruição da alma!

O ataque foi em direção a ela.

- Ishitar cuidado! - gritaram Saga, Akhenaton e Akya.

A portadora levantou o rosto, mas não esboçava reação alguma. O golpe a atingiu em cheio porem...

- Akin...? - murmurou Ishitar.

O guerreiro tinha entrado na frente dela recebendo todo o ataque.

- O que?!

- Como?!

- Não vou deixar que toquem nela. - mesmo com todos os ferimentos seu cosmo ainda queimava. - não vão encostar um dedo nela.

- "Akin..." - Saga estava surpreso.

- Vejo que o sentimento paternal aflorou, é uma cena muito comovente pai e filha juntos. - disse Seth.

- Ishitar fique atrás de mim. - Akin deu um passo a frente.

- Por que está fazendo isso...?

- O dever de um pai é proteger seu filho, nem que custe a vida.

- Que morram os dois então.

Seth atacou, Akin ainda tentou defende-los, mas o ataque atingiu-os. Os dois foram lançados longe, Saga correu até eles.

Ishitar acordou, seria um golpe fatal se tivesse pegado diretamente. Ao seu lado Akin estava caído. A portadora aproximou, o estado era péssimo e talvez estivesse morto. Vendo-o daquele jeito sentia um aperto no peito. Tocou a face dele acariciando.

- Akin. Akin. Acorde.

O guerreiro abriu lentamente os olhos e a olhou. Ficaram por um tempo assim.

- Você é muito parecida com sua mãe. - disse. - muito... Nunca deixei de amá-la. - derramou uma lagrima - Perdoe-me por tudo que fiz...

Ishitar tentava segurar as lagrimas, mas não agüentou. Akin desviando o olhar olhou para Saga que aproximava.

- Proteja-a.

O geminiano apenas assentiu.

- Cuide-se minha filha.

As lagrimas dela aumentaram ao escutar isso. Akin lhe sorriu.

- Pa-i... pai...

Akin a fitou.

- Me chamou de pai?

- Pai...

Ele sorriu novamente.

- Filha, precisa saber de uma coisa.

- Fique quieto depois me fala.

- É sobre o... guerreiro de... Seth.

- Guerreiro...?

- Há... há... - Akin não tinha forças para falar. - não somos só sete... há...tempestade...

- O que quer me dizer?

- ... mais um... - aos poucos foi fechando os olhos.

- Pai, pai. - Ishitar começou a desesperar. - pai.

Akin não respondeu.

- Pai! Não me deixa sozinha. Pai. - colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dele. - pai... eu não quero ficar sozinha...

O choro de Ishitar estava abafado, mas dava para ver que chorava compulsivamente. Ank nos braços de Mu também chorava, não queria que as coisas terminassem desse jeito. Nefertari segurava firme a mão de MM, Ishitar não merecia aquilo. As demais portadoras compartilhavam a mesma opinião.

- "Ishitar... e pensar que tudo poderia ser diferente." - pensava o príncipe.

Saga a fitou depois olhou para Seth.

- "Tudo culpa sua, estragou a vida deles por ambição."

Seth sentindo o peso do olhar olhou para o geminiano.

- "Você será a próxima perda dela." - pensou. - Uma pedra a menos. - disse.

- Pedra? - Ishitar o olhou imediatamente, vibrava de ódio. - pedra?

- Sim, no final ele não passou de um traidor como sua resignação.

O cosmo de Ishitar começou a aumentar. Seus olhos ganharam uma coloração avermelhada.

- Pedra? - juntou as mãos formando uma bola negra. - vai se arrepender por ter cruzado meu caminho. - o cosmo dela elevou de uma maneira surpreendente, seu corpo foi envolvido por uma luz vermelha assim como seus olhos.

Seu olhar era frio, calculista e sorria de forma cruel.

- "Isso Ishitar." - sorriu o deus.

Saga a olhava temeroso, jamais a vira assim, ainda mais com o cosmo tão agressivo.

- Vou te mandar para o 'nada'. Destruição do caos!

- Não!! - gritaram Tari e Osíris.

O cosmo dela explodiu, Saga foi jogado longe. Na frente dela formou-se um furacão negro que parecia sugar tudo, .

- Saga! - gritou Akhenaton a ele.

O geminiano entendeu o pedido e andando foi até ela, mas a medida que aproximava era puxado para dentro do buraco.

- Ishi-tar... pare... vai destruir tudo.

- É isso que eu quero. - sorriu. - vou acabar com tudo. Uaset e Menefer deixaram de existir. - seu cosmo aumentou.

A onda de destruição era maior do que a de Akin, se continuasse a crescer Uaset estaria condenada a sumir.

Shaka criou uma barreira para protegê-los, contudo não conseguiria por muito tempo.

- Akhenaton temos que fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu sei Nefertari, Ishitar pode destruir tudo.

A portadora continuava a liberar seu cosmo.

- Vou destruir tudo!

- Isso não vai trazer seus pais de volta. - disse tentando manter o equilíbrio.

Ela o olhou.

- Não me importa, quero que todos morram.

- Não é verdade. Passou todos esses anos tentando provar que não era como os sitis, mas está agindo como um. Pare Ishitar antes que seja tarde.

A onda aumentou. Seth sorria, Ishitar destruiria a todos.

- Pense na suas amigas, no seu irmão. Deseja a morte deles? - andou alguns passos, sem perder a atenção na energia dela que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Eu...

- Pense até naquele maldito do Hisoka, quer que ele morra também? - aproximava.

- Não sou a sith odiosa? Nada me importa. Você me odeia Saga de Gêmeos, tanto quanto eu te odeio.

- Se te odiasse não teria ido atrás de você, se me odiasse não teria me defendido do golpe de Akin.

- Eu... – estava confusa.

Quando se deu conta Saga a abraçava.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Saga... - os olhos voltaram ao normal, em seguida perdeu os sentidos.

O golpe se desfez na hora. Seth o olhava com ódio, teria que elimina-lo o quanto antes, Saga era uma grande ameaça a seus planos.

- Vamos.

O deus sumiu juntamente com seus guerreiros. Saga deitou Ishitar no chão.

- Ishitar.

Ela abriu os olhos começando a chorar.

- Meu pai...meu pai Saga.

- Vem.

A ajudou a levantar. A portadora ajoelhou diante do corpo do pai.

- Quer que ele fique ao lado da nossa mãe? - indagou Akhenaton aproximando.

- Pode...?

- Sim.

Akin foi levado e recebeu todos os procedimentos de sepultamento. Como desejado seu sarcófago foi colocado ao lado da princesa Huni. Ishitar desejou ficar um momento a sós, jurou perante eles que esse tipo de história não mais aconteceria. Uaset e Menefer seriam unidas.

Do lado de fora aguardavam a saída dela.

- Obrigado Saga. - disse o príncipe. - salvou minha irmã.

- Queria também ter salvado Akin.

- Ele ficará feliz sabendo que vai cuidar bem dela. - disse Atena.

- Seth não vai encostar nela.

Atena olhou para a porta, o geminiano acompanhou o olhar. Ishitar parada fitava-os. Sem dizer nada passou por eles saindo. O geminiano caminhava atrás dela até a alcançá-la. Quando percebeu a presença dele parou.

- Quer ir comigo?

Balançou afirmando. Ela não disse nada continuando seu trajeto.

- "Hisoka não foi mais forte que eles. - Ank sorria. - que bom."

Voltaram para o palácio, e mais um dia terminava para eles.

Ishitar caminhava sem um rumo definido, não queria ir para lugar algum, na verdade sentia que não havia lugar para ela, Saga a seguia silenciosamente.

- Saga.

- Sim?

- Estou cansada.

- Quer ir embora?

- Quero.

- Vem. – Saga a carregou.

Normalmente ela relutaria, mas não dessa vez. Encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos, instantes depois dormia. O geminiano a conduziu até o quarto. Colocando-a na cama a cobriu com um fino lençol.

- Não está sozinha. – beijou lhe na testa. – vou está sempre com você.

Foram todos para a sala do trono, minutos mais tarde Saga chegou.

- Como ela está?

- Está dormindo. - disse Saga sentando.

Osíris o olhou, o rosto do geminiano demonstrava preocupação com algo.

- Tudo o que está acontecendo é surreal. Jamais imaginei que Akin fosse o pai de Ishitar.

- Sua mãe nunca mencionou o nome dele? - perguntou Nefertite.

- Nunca.

- Coitada da Ishitar. - disse Ank. - quando descobre que tem pai ele morre.

- É uma pena. - disse Tari. - mas isso é só o começo.

- Como assim?

- Akin ser descendente de Amen-hotep.

- Já ouvi falar nele. - disse Hatshe. - foi um sacerdote muito poderoso.

- Pelo que percebi isso muda os fatos não é Akhenaton? - indagou Shaka.

- Sim. Nossos manuscritos contam que o mundo foi criado através do caos e que é sustentado por ele, havendo um equilíbrio. Ré transmitiu o conhecimento sobre isso a Toth que criou uma maneira de recriar o caos na nossa dimensão ou enviar alguém para lá. Toth por sua vez ensinou essa técnica ao sacerdote Amen-hotep, que era o grão sacerdote de seu templo. Quando houve a emigração o descendente desse sacerdote foi para a Terra. O nome dele era Haru. Ele se casou e teve uma filha a qual ensinou a técnica. Consta nos registros antigos que ele ficou viúvo e que se casou mais tarde com uma mulher de nome Khairi, ela era sith.

- Com ela ele teve filhos?

- Um filho. Anos mais tarde a técnica foi considerada perigosa e proibida. A filha de Haru, que era uma sacerdotisa de Ré, não mais transmitiu esse conhecimento a seus descendentes e a técnica se perdeu após a morte dela. Julgamos que o filho de Haru também tivesse abolido a técnica, mas ao que parece ela chegou até os dias de hoje.

- Então Akin e Ishitar são descendentes de Amen-hotep, Khairi e Haru.

- Sim.

- E porque essa técnica é tão perigosa? - perguntou Aioria.

- Ela tem o poder de trazer um ponto vazio ao nosso mundo por alguns instantes. - disse Tari. - se não tiver o controle absoluto, esse vazio pode se alastrar e transformar tudo em nada. É uma técnica perigosíssima, seu poder de destruição é infinito.

- Acha que é por isso que Seth está obcecado por Ishitar? - indagou Afrodite.

- Sim, ela é a única no mundo capaz de trazer o caos.

- Isso é grave.

- Não é uma vantagem? Ishitar está do nosso lado, ela pode derrotar Seth.

- Não sei se é vantagem Ank. Ishitar é meio explosiva e tamanho poder nas mãos dela pode ser um perigo. Alem do mais, ela aprendeu a técnica só de ver, não sei se ela tem o poder pleno dela.

- Akhenaton. - Saga o chamou. - o que pode acontecer se os 'olhos vermelhos' manifestarem? - indagou desse jeito para não levantar suspeitas, não precisavam saber do outro problema dela.

O deus o olhou fixamente, entendendo perfeitamente a pergunta.

- Uaset pode se salvar e Menefer cair, pode acontecer o contrario ou...

- Ou...

- Tudo ser destruído.

- Do que estão falando?

Quando ele ia responder Ishitar apareceu na porta.

- Ishitar... ?

Todos olharam para a porta.

- Você...

- Escutei tudo. Isso pode acontecer?

- Pode.

A portadora abaixou os olhos, colocando a mão no peito retirou a ankh.

- Fique com isso.

- Mas..

- Vai ser melhor, e não precisa dizer que não, pois sabe que sim.

Deu as costas e ia saindo.

- Aonde vai? - indagou Saga.

- Andar.

- Majestade. - dois guardas entraram. - perdoe interrompe-lo.

- O que foi?

- O sith.

- O que tem o Hisoka? - indagou Ishitar.

- É melhor irem ver.

Foram para os fundos do palácio, no alojamento dos criados. Ao chegarem tiveram uma grande surpresa: o quarto dele estava revirado, havia sinais de luta e marcas de sangue pelo chão e nas paredes.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Cadê o Hisoka? - indagou o príncipe ao guardas.

- Ele sumiu senhor, quando viemos chamá-lo encontramos o quarto assim. Não a rastro dele.

- Foi obra do Seth. - disse Ishitar. - deve ter descoberto que ele estava aqui. Matou-o como fez com o meu pai.

- Ele deve ter aproveitado a nossa ausência. - disse Tite.

- É o que parece.

- Juro que vou me vingar dele, todas as pessoas inocentes que morreram por causa dele. Seus pais, - apontou para Akya e Isi. - meus pais, Hisoka... todos. - estava saindo.

- Aonde vai?

- Menefer.

- Não vai adiantar ir assim, temos que pensar numa estratégia.

- Que se dane! Quanto mais demoramos mais pessoas irão morrer.

- Não seja precipitada Ishitar. - disse Akhenaton.

- Precipitada? Diz isso porque não foi seu pai que morreu na sua frente!

O príncipe não disse nada.

- Não me diga o que fazer. - deu as costas. - é só meu meio irmão. - continuou a andar.

Akhenaton abaixou o rosto. Ishitar andava, mas parou.

- Me desculpe, não queria ter dito isso. - disse saindo.

**Menefer...**

O céu de Menefer estava tingido de vermelho, a população sabia que quando isso acontecia Seth estava enfurecido. E era verdade, não havia mais colunas, paredes... os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e crispavam chamas.

- Juro que o mato! - gritou. - vou mandar aquele cavaleiro de Atena para Anúbis!

Os guerreiros ouviam quietos, ninguém atrevia a falar quando Seth estava nesse estado.

- Faltava pouco para Ishitar mata-los, mas aquele miserável intrometeu! Vou cortar a cabeça dele! - olhou para seus guerreiros. - fora daqui! - berrou.

Sumiram. No corredor conversaram.

- Jamais vi Seth desse jeito. - disse Sadiki.

- É capaz de nos matar. - disse Isoke.

- Quem diria que Akin teve um caso com uma uasetina, quanto mais à rainha. - comentou Hadimi.

- Inacreditável ainda mais, ele ser pai da Ishitar. - completou Sadiki

- Se ele não tivesse entrado na frente há essas horas teria o poder dela. – reclamou Isoke.

- Serem descendentes do tal sacerdote, sortudos.

- É por isso que Seth tem essa obsessão por ela. Controla o caos e a chave de Ré, ela pode fazer o que quiser.

- Ela pode mandar Seth para o caos? - indagou Sadiki.

- Seth é um deus, claro que não. - respondeu Isoke.

- Sei não... - murmurou Hadimi. - aquela garota é uma caixinha de surpresas. Conseguiu aprender o golpe só de olhá-lo.

- Talvez...

**Uaset...**

Akhenaton sentou pesadamente no sofá.

- Tome isso vai te fazer bem. - Atena deu lhe uma xícara de chá.

- Obrigado.

- Não se preocupe com ela, Ton, ela vai superar.

- Não sei... Ishitar pode parecer forte, mas há anos vem recebendo pancada atrás de pancada, essa fortaleza uma hora pode ruir.

- Saga estará com ela. - sentou ao lado do deus.

- Não queria, mas agradeço aos deuses por ele ter vindo. É o único que consegue parar aquela louquinha. - sorriu.

- Não sabia mesmo que Akin era o pai de Ishitar?

- Minha mãe nunca tocou no nome dele, foi até melhor assim, imagine se eles soubessem desde o principio quem eram. Poderia ser mais trágico do que foi.

- E Seth sabia o tempo todo.

- Ele é cruel, não se importa com a vida das pessoas.

- E agora como as coisas ficam?

- Piores. Seth tem seis jóias e está ficando imortal, somado a isso o problema de Ishitar.

- Problema?

- Seth fez o sangue de sith inflamar, Ishitar pode se voltar contra nós.

- Ela não faria isso.

- Não sei minha cara. - pegou na mão dela. - não me surpreenderia se isso acontecesse e se acontecer... podemos não escapar.

Nefertari voltava de seu templo, palavras não iam adiantar por isso rezou pela irmã. Desde cedo acompanhara o sofrimento dela e todas às vezes tentava ameniza-lo e nem sempre conseguia.

- Por que as coisas têm que ser assim?

- Destino. - respondeu uma voz.

Tari ergueu o rosto, MM estava a sua frente.

- Não podemos mudar nosso destino.

- Ishitar não merece passar por tudo isso. Perder o pai dessa maneira... - derramou uma lagrima.

- Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada. - MM enxugava a lagrima.

- Ainda bem que ela tem o Saga. Talvez ele consiga amenizar um pouco a dor dela.

- É... e nós?

- Não a espaço para nós MM. - afastou. - a batalha final se aproxima... ou morreremos ou vai voltar para a Grécia. Antes de ser Nefertari sou Ísis, não posso esquecer das minhas obrigações.

MM pegou a mão de Tari e a puxou pelo corredor, como estava na ala dos aposentos supôs que Giovanni a levava para o quarto dela. Ele abriu a porta de forma violenta e a puxou. Quando entraram fechou a porta prensando-a entre ele e a porta.

- O que...

Não teve tempo de falar MM apoderou de sua boca com brutalidade e desejo. Ao invés de ficar surpresa Tari correspondeu com o mesmo fervor. Ansiava por aquele contato, ansiava que as mãos de MM a tocassem como estava tocando. Ele a prensou ainda mais e ela pode sentir o membro dele rígido. MM beijava-lhe o pescoço e o colo fazendo-a suspirar. Voltou a beija-lhe.

- Você me deseja...? - sua voz saiu rouca, Tari apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

MM a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama. Deitou sobre ela e começou a explorar seu corpo. MM buscou sua boca novamente e a encontrou ávida por ele. Tari passou a mão pela nunca dele segurando os cabelos azuis. Ele começava a tirar o vestido dela, ela permitiria, mas...

- Pare MM...

- Por quê?...Você também quer...

- Esqueceu quem é você?

Ele levantou.

- Sou Ísis e você um cavaleiro de Atena.

Nervoso andava de um lado para o outro.

- Não podemos...

- Que se dane quem nós somos! - gritou. - que se dane!

- MM.

- Não me chame assim! Aqui só há Nefertari e Giovanni!

- Nós nunca... não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

MM estava atordoado e Tari via isso pela expressão de seu rosto, sabia da natureza explosiva dele, mas nunca imaginou que ele ficaria tão descontrolado. Ele a olhou, Tari o fitava receosa, sentiu raiva dela, na verdade ódio, pois o fez se apaixonar, contudo sabia que não era isso, sentia-se impotente pois amava-a e não podia fazer nada, no final ficariam separados. Amaldiçôo o dia que viera para Uaset. Se tivesse ficado no santuário não estaria passando por isso.

- Inferno! - gritou assustando-a.

MM foi até a parede e prepara para dar lhe um soco, Tari temeu por isso. Com o punho cerrado preparou, mas não bateu, as lágrimas vieram primeiro. Tari escutou o choro e também começou a chorar. Ele saiu, sem dizer nada, batendo a porta. Tari abraçou os joelhos escondendo o rosto e chorou.

Nefertite em uma das varandas observava o céu, estava coberto de estrelas e uma brisa suave soprava.

- "A batalha final se aproxima."

Kamus que a procurava sentou ao lado dela sem dizer nada. Também fitava o céu e pensava na batalha próxima.

- Meus pais morreram quando ainda eu era pequeno. - iniciou o aquariano, mas sem olhá-la. - tinha dois irmãos os quais não sei o que aconteceu a eles.

Tite o olhou, Kamus não era de falar muito ainda mais de seu passado.

- Antes disso acontecer, nunca disse a eles o quanto eram importantes para mim... não quero que se repita. - a olhou. - você é muito importante para mim Nefertite.

A portadora sorriu.

- Não vai nos acontecer nada, Kamus. Sairemos vivos.

- Mesmo que sim quero que nunca se esqueça. - ele a abraçou fortemente. - Ishitar não teve a oportunidade de dizer.

- Você também é muito importante para mim.

Kamus a olhou e em seguida a beijou.

Ank procurava por Mu, ele estava no mesmo jardim do primeiro beijo.

- Por que está aqui sozinho?

- Por nada.

- A noite não está bela? - sentou ao lado dele.

- Sim.

- Acho que jamais vou esquecer esse dia. Aconteceram tantas coisas ruins. - suspirou. - não queria que Akin morresse.

- No fundo ninguém queria Ank. Akin fora vitima da ambição alheia.

- Se Seth não tivesse interferido.. há essas horas ele, Huni, Akhenaton e Ishitar estariam felizes? - deitou a cabeça no colo dele.

- Talvez... - acariciava o cabelo dela. - quem sabe.

Ela silenciou, pensava na batalha que se aproximava. Mu leu seus pensamentos.

- Tudo vai acabar bem Ank.

- A situação está tão ruim...

- Cadê o seu otimismo.

- É...

- Está com medo?

- Um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, sempre estarei perto de você. Sempre.

O ariano depositou um beijo na fronte dela.

Miro e Hatshe passeavam pelo jardim de mãos dadas. Já havia um tempo que estavam silenciosos.

- Como é o santuário? – Hatshe quebrou o silencio.

- Deve ser do tamanho de Uaset, tem uma vila chamada Rodória, as doze casas, o salão do mestre, o templo de Atena, o Coliseu, a área das amazonas.

- Amazonas?

- Guerreiras como vocês, porem usam mascaras.

- Por quê?

- É uma lei antiga, elas usam as mascaras para esconderem que são mulheres e lutarem como homens. Não podem deixar que nenhum homem veja seu rosto. Se isso acontecer ou ela tem que ama-lo ou mata-lo.

- Que horror.

Miro deu um sorriso e logo começou a rir.

- Qual a graça?

- Lembrei de um conhecido meu. – estava se referindo a Seiya e Shina.

- Ah...

- Essa lei já foi abolida.

- Miro...

- Diga.

- Há muitas amazonas no santuário?

O escorpião parou de andar.

- Tem. Por quê?

- E elas... elas...

- São mais bonitas que você? Claro que não. O que eu tenho que fazer para acreditar que só tenho olhos para você?

- Nada... é que...a batalha final se aproxima e não sei se sobreviveremos então...

- Tolinha. – a abraçou. – é claro que vamos sobreviver. Somos os cavaleiros de Atena e eu o mais forte. – estufou o peito. - Não há nada para se preocupar.

- Miro...

- Não vamos morrer, nós nem ainda... – deu um sorriso nada inocente.

- Seu pervertido! – sorriu.

- Sou um amante das coisas boas! – pegando-a no colo a carregou dando uma volta.

- Miro!

- Eu amo você Hatshe, vê se não esquece disso. – a beijou.

No templo de Hathor, Shaka estava meditando. Isi estava ao seu lado, com a mesma posição dele, mas não conseguia se concentrar.

- "Isso é muito chato, ficar parado como uma porta."

- Concentração Isitnefert.

- Desculpe. – bufou. – "chatice." – suspirou.

Não tendo outro jeito procurou se concentrar. Aos poucos a imagem de Ishitar chorando sobre o corpo do pai veio-lhe na mente, acontecera o mesmo com ela.

- "Se pudesse tinha evitado essa dor a ela. – suspirou. – se pudesse evitaria muitas coisas. – olhou para Shaka. – ele é forte, mas Seth é um deus."

Um sentimento de tristeza abateu sobre ela.

- "É tudo tão difícil... – derramou uma lagrima. – tenho medo do que possa acontecer, tenho medo que todos morram, tenho medo que Shaka se vá."

- Isitnefert se não se concentrar... – ele abriu os olhos e viu que ela chorava. – Isi.

- Desculpe... eu atrapalhei sua meditação... – limpava o rosto.

Shaka sorriu e desfazendo a posição a trouxe para si.

- É natural ficar com medo. Deve ser a primeira grande batalha sua não é?

- Sim...

- Não vai acontecer nada. – limpava o rosto dela. – estou aqui.

- Shaka...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – a abraçou. – "tem um jeito tão extrovertido, no entanto é tão sensível... não vou deixar que nada te aconteça." – a abraçou mais forte.

Akya num pátio treinava, a batalha final aproximava e não poderia que, cenas como a da morte de Akin, voltassem a acontecer. Estava tão concentrada que não notou a aproximação de alguém.

- Deveria descansar.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. – respondeu sem demonstrar que assustara.

- Estará cansada quando a batalha acontecer.

- Não preciso que me digam o que fazer, Shura. Sei de mim.

- Está desse jeito porque se lembrou de sua família. – sentou num banco próximo.

- Não me atrapalhe.

Shura calou-se e passou a observá-la. Ela começou a ficar incomodada com isso.

- O que foi Shura?

- Quando essa guerra acabar, teremos que voltar imediatamente para a Grécia?

- Creio que sim. – disse seca, mas no fundo não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Então nos resta pouco tempo.

- É o que parece.

- Entendo. – levantou. – vou deixá-la treinar. – estava saindo.

- Shura...

- Sim?

Ela pediu que ele voltasse a sentar.

- Desculpe. – disse indo até ele. – desculpe. – passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele.

- Está com receio não é? Medo de acontecer algo.

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Vamos pensar positivo. – a segurou pela cintura. – vai dá tudo certo.

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse o capricorniano.

- Quero que fique com isso. – Akya retirou uma correntinha do pescoço. – era o pingente do meu irmão.

- Mas Akya, é uma recordação do seu irmão.

- Fique. – a colocou nele. - espero que dessa vez funcione. – deu um meio sorriso.

- Obrigado.

Ela derramou uma lagrima.

- Shura...

- Não se preocupe. – a pos no colo. – vamos sair dessa. – a abraçou.

Em um dos quartos o restante dos dourados conversavam.

- A cada dia que ficamos aqui somos surpreendidos com algum fato novo. – disse Aiolos.

- Essa do Akin ser o pai da Ishitar bateu os recordes. – Deba estava deitado na cama.

- Coitadinha.. – murmurou Dite. – perder o pai dessa forma tão cruel.

- Seth não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer. – disse Dohko.

Kanon estava distante.

- Algum problema Kanon? – indagou Aioria.

- Todos.

- Como assim? – o taurino levantou.

- Akhenaton perdendo seu cosmo, as portadoras perdendo os delas, Seth ficando mais forte e Ishitar e seu golpe do caos. Restaram apenas três guerreiros, mas o poder deles é enorme. A batalha será difícil.

- Mas não impossível. – disse Dite.

- Não sei. – o geminiano cruzou os braços.

- Enfrentamos espectros, destruímos o muro, somos capazes. – protestou Aioria.

- Saga com aquele golpe poderoso mal encostou em Seth, o problema não é seus guerreiros e sim ele e...

- Tem algo a mais que o preocupa não é Kanon? – indagou Afrodite.

- Sim. Saga me contou que na hora da morte de Akin ele disse que não eram só os sete, que havia mais um.

- Mais um o que?

- Ele não entendeu direito e nem teve tempo de perguntar, mas...

- Mas...

- Acho que Seth guarda uma carta na manga. Uma carta perigosa.

Desde o enterro Ishitar estava sentada num jardim num completo silencio, Saga estava ao seu lado na mesma situação.

- Obrigada por ficar aqui. – disse quebrando o silencio de horas.

- Não poderia deixá-la num momento como esse.

- Quando fui levada ao caos encontrei com Toth.

- O seu deus?

- Sim. Ele me disse que eu aprenderia o golpe do caos.

- Ele disse isso?

- Disse, mas não mencionou sobre meu pai.

Seguiram mais alguns minutos.

- Desculpe pelo soco naquele dia.

- Já me esqueci, mas o que houve?

- Tive uma espécie de visão. Lembrei do dia que eu mais Akhenaton treinávamos. Ele se machucou e até então, a princesa Huni, correu até ele. Fiquei com inveja, nunca tive o carinho de uma mãe e ver aquela cena... em seguida ela foi ate a mim e movida pela raiva a empurrei. Só mais tarde entendi o motivo: Maneton estava perto. – o olhou pela primeira vez. – ele poderia fazer mal a nós duas.

- E o desmaio...

- Foi em conseqüência disso, nos últimos dias estou tendo-os com freqüência e meus olhos..

- Então notou?

- Sim. – voltou o olhar para o horizonte. – meu sangue sith.

- Sangue sith?

- Posso me voltar contra todos. Todos esses anos, as pessoas me olhavam de maneira diferente como se eu fosse um demônio, no principio não sabia o motivo e nutria um ódio terrível por elas. Mesmo morando no palácio, eu era maltratada, humilhada, era mais um lixo do que uma pessoa. Eu sofria tudo calada, pois achava que eu era culpada por tudo. Castigo dos deuses. – o olhou. – quando soube que a rainha era minha mãe meu ódio aumentou ainda mais. Ela sabia de tudo e não fez nada! Soube que meus olhos eram de sith, a raça odiada. Senti raiva deles, de mim, de minha mãe... queria liquidar com eles... – derramou uma lagrima. – pensava que era ódio, mas não era... nunca ninguém me acariciou, nunca ninguém me tratou bem, nunca ninguém me amou... e ... e ... eu me sentia tão sozinha que pensei muitas vezes me matar...

O geminiano ficou surpreso.

- Acabando com a minha vida todos os meus sofrimentos iriam juntos. Era uma portadora, mas de nada adiantava para aplacar o que eu sentia...nada... num surto de ódio quando os pais de Akya morreram ela brigou comigo me batendo muito. Eu deixei, talvez morrer nas mãos de uma Uaset seria uma rendição para mim...

- Ishitar...

- Não sou ninguém Saga, não tenho nada...sou um demônio...- sorriu. – sabe qual era o meu maior desejo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Ter pais. Uma mãe, um pai e irmãozinhos...disse isso uma vez, disseram que demônios não tinham pais. Eu não agüento mais, tentei ser forte esses anos todos, mas não agüento mais, estou cansada, estou cansada de ouvir que não sou ninguém.

As lagrimas desceram grossas e compulsivamente, Saga entendeu que eram lagrimas retidas a anos, guardadas bem no fundo e que agora não conseguia mais segura-las. Derramou duas lagrimas, como queria ter evitado tudo isso a ela. No instinto a abraçou bem forte, a portadora chorou mais ainda. Saga esperou que ela ficasse calma.

- Desculpe. - afastou limpando o rosto. - acho que fiquei assim porque perdi a única pessoa que poderia gostar de mim do jeito que sou.

- Tite, Akhenaton e as outras gostam de você.

- Por conveniência, é bom a sith estar por perto.

- Escute. - Saga segurou o rosto dela. - existe sim, uma pessoa em todo o seu mundo que gosta muito de você independente do que a cor dos seus olhos representa. Ele a ama.

Ishitar o olhou confusa. Saga aproximou e a beijou. Ansiava por aquilo, desde que descobrira que a amava, só queria tê-la em seus braços.

- Sa-ga... - murmurou.

O geminiano aprofundou mais o beijo, trazendo-a para si. Ishitar sentia seu corpo ferver como da primeira vez que ele a beijou, não entendia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo, mas tinha uma certeza, não queria que ele atravessasse aquele portão.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha. - sussurrou. – jamais.

- Eu gritei com você... – chorava. – disse coisas horríveis... eu... eu não mereço.

- Também gritei com você. – a olhou. – fui rude e disse coisas... pode me perdoar?

- Saga...

- Eu te amo Ishitar.

- Me ama... ? – indagou surpresa.

- Muito. – sorriu. – e não vou atravessar aquele portão. Vou ficar com você.

Foi a vez dela sorrir, então era isso que Tite e as outras sentiam? Isso era amor? Ele realmente poderia amá-la do jeito que era?

- É mais amada que pensa. – referia-se a Akhenaton e as demais portadoras. – vem.

Ele levantou estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela aceitou, pela primeira vez alguém lhe estendia a mão.

- Obrigada. – sorriu, porem sentiu uma vertigem, automaticamente se soltou das mãos dele, olhando para trás, na direção de Menefer.

- Ishitar o que foi? - indagou surpreso

Ela o olhou com os olhos vermelhos.

- Ishitar.

Continuou parada fitando o nada.

- Ishitar. - a sacudiu.

Ela o olhou, de seus lábios brotaram um sorriso cínico e cruel.

- Ishitar seus olhos...

- Estão mais belos? - sorriu aproximando - também achei.

Acariciou o rosto dele de maneira provocante e seu dorso. Voltou a olhá-lo e em seguida o beijou. Não fora o mesmo beijo de antes, carregado de amor e sim de luxuria e desejo.

Saga a afastou.

- Já se cansou. - sorriu cruel.

- Volte a si.

- Mas estou em mim. Alias é minha melhor forma.

O geminiano preocupou-se, sempre que ela estava nesse estado rapidamente voltava a si porem o efeito dos olhos vermelhos estava demorando a passar.

- Ishitar. - a sacudiu com força.

Surtiu efeito aos poucos a coloração vermelha foi perdendo espaço para a amarela.

- Ai.

- Ishitar.

- Saga...

Mal acabou de falar foi desmaiando o geminiano a levou as pressas.

Saga deitou Ishitar com cuidado, pegou uma colcha e a cobriu. Depois puxou uma cadeira e colocou ao lado da cama.

- "O que tenha feito a ela, está ficando mais constante e duradouro... Seth não vou deixar que a tire de mim."

Madrugada, Uaset dormia profundamente, porem... uma fumaça negra encobria o portão principal. A fumaça percorria ruas, ruelas, becos numa única direção: o palácio real. Ao chegar a entrada, a fumaça aumentou cobrindo o palácio com uma mancha negra.

A mancha entrou pelo local espalhando-se rapidamente pelos cômodos.

Em um deles, uma jovem de madeixas lilás dormia um sono profundo. A fumaça passou por debaixo da porta ganhando o quarto. A mancha negra cobriu a cama e em seguida Atena havia desaparecido. A fumaça reapareceu em outro cômodo: o quarto de Akhenaton. Da mesma maneira que fez com a deusa ele desapareceu, mas antes, ao acordar liberou um pouco de seu cosmo.

- Akhenaton! – gritaram Akya, Hatshe, Isi, Ank, Tari e Tite.

Ishitar acordou de repente.

- Akhenaton!

- Ishitar.. – Saga despertou.

- Aconteceu algo ao meu irmão.

Levantou correndo, indo para o quarto dele, lá encontrou com as demais portadoras e os dourados.

- Cadê ele?

- Akhenaton sumiu Ishitar. – disse Isi aflita.

- Maldição.

- Tenho péssimas noticias.

- O que foi Afrodite?

- Atena também sumiu.

- Seth. – disse a Toth. – ele entrou no palácio.

- Mas como? – indagou Shura. – perceberíamos o cosmo dele.

- Seth tem habilidades de magia oculta. – respondeu Tari. – consegue camuflar sua presença.

- E o que faremos?

- Iremos à terra de meu pai.

_**Menefer...**_

Atena sentia-se fraca, foi com muita dificuldade que conseguiu abrir os olhos.

- Onde...

Reparou que estava numa sala ampla, repleta de estatuas egípcias, a sua direita viu na parede um circulo de ouro e dentro dele as jóias e o djed de Osíris. Tentou se mexer, mas estava acorrentada a parede, com os braços esticados.

- Seja bem vinda deusa Atena.

- Seth.

- Ao seu dispor. – reverenciou. – espero que esteja gostando do meu humilde templo.

- O que fez com Osíris?

- Veja por si própria.

A deusa olhou para onde Seth apontava.

- Osíris?!

O deus estava na parede ao lado preso a uma gigantesca estatua de escorpião. O ferrão do animal estava cravado no peito dele. Seu aspecto era sombrio.

- Ele...

- Ainda não morreu. – sorriu. – ainda. Meus guerreiros preparem-se, teremos visitas.

Atena o olhou e viu quatro sombras atrás dele.

- "Quatro? Por quê? Se sobrou só três... oh meu Zeus...Akin... ele..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Mais um capitulo. E no próximo o inicio da batalha final, com grandes surpresas.**_

_**Obs: A história do Kamus é a minha historia padrão para as minhas fics. Cada douradinho tem um passado e na medida que for necessário eu uso. Já citei a do Shura em "Caminhos tortuosos" e do Mask nessa citada e nas outras. À medida que for escrevendo fics as demais historias irão aparecer..**_


	21. Chapter 21: A batalha final

**Calyeh** – _Foi triste realmente, mas igual você falou, ela tem o Saga e ele vai cuidar dela. Parece que agora ambos admitem que se gostam, e a Atena não poderia ficar de fora, não seria CDZ se ela não tivesse sido raptada por algum deus._

**Nikke **– _O novo guerreiro é alguém que já apareceu anteriormente. As meninas vão sofrer muito, vai ser um vale de lagrimas. T.T_

**Flor** – _Foi uma pena ele morrer, mas Saga vai cuidar dela._

**Tenshi **– _A batalha final já está próxima._

--------/////------

_**Capitulo anterior...**_

_O deus estava na parede ao lado preso a uma gigantesca estatua de escorpião. O ferrão do animal estava cravado no peito dele. Seu aspecto era sombrio._

_- Ele..._

_- Ainda não morreu. – sorriu. – ainda. Meus guerreiros preparem-se, teremos visitas._

_Atena o olhou e viu quatro sombras atrás dele._

_- "Quatro? Por quê? Se sobrou só três... oh meu Zeus...Akin... ele..."_

-------///-------

**Capitulo 20: A batalha final **

Nefertite preparava algumas coisas, tentava não transparecer, mas estava com mau pressentimento. Sentou na cama fitando seu quarto, seus olhos chegaram à rosa de gelo que ganhara de Kamus.

- "Queria que não fosse." – pensou.

Kamus parou na soleira da porta ao vê-la tão distraída.

- "Queria que não fosse." – pensou. – Nefertite.

Ela o olhou, Kamus a fitava com seu tradicional semblante frio e olhos gélidos.

- Está na hora não é? – indagou.

- Sim. Vamos.

A portadora levantou parando na frente dele.

- Toma cuidado. – disse.

- Sim. – sorriu.

Como era raro ele sorrir, pensou, talvez nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo.

Hatshe acendia o ultimo incenso a Maet pedindo sabedoria e proteção. Miro a aguardava.

- Pare de acender isso. Vai acabar e nem vai sobrar para a volta.

Ela ficou calada.

- Desculpe, brincadeira. – aproximou. – Hatshe... ?

A portadora não parava de chorar.

- Hatshe.

- Promete que vai se cuidar? – enxugava o rosto.

O escorpião a segurou pelos ombros e a olhou fixamente.

- Hatshepsut.

- Diga...

- Vou voltar com você.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

Shura procurava Akya por todos os lados.

- Onde se meteu?

- Estou aqui. – apareceu diante dele.

- Onde estava?

- Rezando.

- Vai dá tudo certo. Vamos vencer Seth.

- Não rezei por isso.

- Não?

- Rezei para que você voltasse em segurança. – disse passando por ele. – independente do resultado.

- Akya.

- Sim. – olhou para trás.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também. – enxugou uma lagrima. – vamos.

Ank vestia sua armadura sobre o olhar atento do ariano.

- Não vai colocar a sua? – indagou vendo-o sem a dele, mas sem se virar.

- Já vou.

- Coloque o elmo também. Você tem mania de não usa-lo. – disse séria.

Mu ficou surpreso, Ank nunca falara nesse tom de voz.

- É só um detalhe.

- Que pode fazer a diferença entre você morrer ou viver! – gritou.

- Ank... ?

- Desculpe.

Mu levantou, vestiu a sua, não esquecendo do elmo.

- Já estou com ele.

Não disse nada. Colocava os braços, mas toda hora caia suas mãos não paravam de tremer.

- Eu te ajudo.

- Não precisa. – disse seca.

O ariano levantou e mesmo a contra gosto dela ajeitou sua armadura.

- Pronto.

- Obrigado. Vamos.

- Ank. – Mu a segurou. – o que...

Ela evitava olha-lo, mas ele percebeu seus olhos avermelhados.

- "Estava chorando... ?"

- Me solta Mu, temos que ir.

A única coisa que ele fez foi beijá-la. Ela não queria aceitar, mas... derramou uma lagrima.

- Vai dá tudo certo.

- Tenho medo.

- Estou aqui.

Shaka permanecia na sua posição de lótus, mas com os olhos abertos, estava no templo de Hathor.

- Achei... – Isi entrava. – com uma guerra lá fora só pensa em meditar?

- Estou me concentrando.

- Vamos, estão todos esperando por nós.

- Isi vem cá.

- Não temos tempo para meditações.

- Vem cá. – disse mais autoritário.

- O que? – parou na frente dele.

- Queria que ficasse com algo.

- Como?

- Quero que fique e leve isso. – Shaka lhe entregou o rosário.

Isi gostou do presente, mas recebê-lo naquela hora... o que faria com ele na batalha?

- É uma proteção a mais. Não quero que nada aconteça com a pessoa que me ensinou a viver.

- Obrigada. – ela a abraçou. – obrigada. – o abraçou mais forte. – promete que vai se cuidar? Promete? Eu sei que é forte, mas...

- Prometo. – sorriu. – palavra de um santo.

Isi o olhou imediatamente.

- Esse santo foi maculado, não vale mais.

Nefertari dirigia-se para sala do trono, deixaria as ultimas ordens antes de seguir para a batalha. No caminho encontrou com MM.

- Boa noite Nefertari.

- Boa noite.

- Está preparada para a batalha? – MM olhava para as pinturas da parede.

- Estou. – continuou a andar. – preparada para tudo.

MM a segurou.

- O que quer dizer?

- Já disse, antes de tudo sou Isis. E cumprirei meu papel.

- Entendo...- abaixou o rosto. – me desculpe por hoje. Não queria forçá-la a nada.

Ela o olhou.

- Muito menos te assustar. Perdoe-me.

- Giovanni...

- Cuide-se ta bem? Não quero te perder de novo.

- Não vai. – sorriu. – estou aqui. – colocou a mão no peito dele. – não vai...

Tari aproximou e tomou os lábios dele. Ficou surpresa com a própria iniciativa, mas queria algo para recordar.

- Eu te amo Giovanni. – disse no ouvido dele.

- Também te amo minha santinha.

Ishitar estava no portão aguardando a chegada de todos.

- O céu está limpo.

- É. Depois da tormenta as estrelas aparecem. – disse a portadora.

- Está nervosa?

- Um pouco. Afinal será a minha ultima batalha.

- Ultima? Ishitar...

- Não se preocupe Saga. Algum tempo atrás não importava com o meu destino e desejava que tudo fosse destruído, hoje penso diferente.

Ele a olhou intrigado.

- Hoje tenho um motivo para que tudo seja salvo: proteger quem se ama. – disse andando em direção ao portão.

O geminiano sorriu.

- "Farei o que for para isso."

Minutos mais tarde as sete portadoras e os treze cavaleiros de ouro dirigiam-se para a cidade de Seth: Menefer.

_**Menefer...**_

- Resolveram me enfrentar. – Seth fitava a cidade. – terão uma surpresinha... lagrimas de sangue...

_**Portões da cidade...**_

- Essa cidade é enorme. - disse Ank.

- É quase do tamanho de Uaset. - completou Hatshe.

- Vocês nunca vieram aqui? - indagou Aioria.

- Não. - responderam as sete.

- Vamos entrar.

Entraram. A cidade estava mergulhada num profundo silencio, não havia ninguém nas ruas. Ishitar olhava as construções maravilhada, nunca pensou que Menefer fosse tão bonita.

- Aqui é lindo! - exclamou Tite.

- Imaginava totalmente diferente. - disse Isi.

- Onde será que deve ser o templo de Seth? - indagou Kanon.

- Ora, só pode ser ali. - disse Miro apontando para uma pirâmide num canto da cidade.

- Claro que não seu idiota. - Afrodite deu um pedala nela. - fica no vídeo game e esquecer de ler livros. Aquilo não é um templo.

- Ai.

- Afrodite tem razão. - disse Tari. - assim como na Terra, as pirâmide não são templos e sim locais onde os mortos são locados. O templo de Seth é outro.

- Mas qual? Há varias construções suntuosas.

- Por que não perguntamos? - sugeriu o leonino.

- Não tem ninguém idiota. - Aiolos ralhou com ele.

- Silencio. - pediu Dohko olhando para os lados. - ouvi algo.

Tomaram posição, escutaram dessa vez o barulho, o libriano fixou o olhar numa direção.

- Esperem aqui.

Foi andando lentamente até ver um vulto sentado no chão.

- Ei você.

A pessoa o olhou e ao ver a cor dos olhos ficou assustadíssima.

- Não me machuque, por favor, não me machuque. - dizia uma menina.

- Não vou fazer nada. - ficou preocupado pela reação dela.

- Não me mate. Não me mate.

- Eu...

- Espere. - Ishitar tocou no ombro dele.

Dohko recuou dando espaço a ela. Ishitar aproximou e calmamente ajoelhou diante da pessoa.

- Oi.

A pessoa a olhou ainda assustada, contudo ao ver seus olhos serenou.

- Moça, não deixe ele me pegar.

- Ele não vai fazer nada com você. Ele é amigo.

Os demais as fitavam intrigados.

- Mas ele é de Uaset.

- Mas é amigo. - Ishitar virou para eles e apontou seus olhos com o dedo, entenderam na hora. Dohko tinha olhos verdes, olhos de Uasetinos, por isso ela se assustou. - meu nome é Ishitar e o seu? - voltou a atenção para ela.

- Asmara.

- Quantos anos têm?

- Tenho dez.

- E por que está aqui sozinha?

- Eu... - abaixou os olhos. - não tenho casa. Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena, então moro na rua. - a olhou.

Ishitar compadeceu dela, tinham a mesma historia.

- Eu também não tenho pais. - disse.

- Eles morreram?

- Há muito tempo. Asmara, pode-me dizer onde fica o templo de Seth?

- Vai lá?

- Sim, preciso conversar com ele. Pode me mostrar?

- Claro, mas... - olhou para o grupo atrás dela.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai fazer nada a você. Eu prometo.

- Está bem.

- Vamos? - estendeu a mão a ela.

- Sim.

As duas seguiam na frente e conversavam animadamente.

- Elas se deram bem. - sorriu Akya.

- Tem a mesma história. - disse o geminiano.

- Saga, não seria melhor passarmos por um caminho menos chamativo? - Shaka aproximou. - Seth pode nos descobrir.

- Tem razão.

O geminiano andou mais depressa para alcançar as duas.

- Ishitar.

As duas viraram para trás. Saga parou, talvez pudesse deixar Asmara assustada, mas ao contrario a garota lhe sorriu.

- "Sorriu para ele?" - foram os pensamentos de Ishitar e dos outros.

- Ishitar, não é melhor uma passagem mais discreta? - indagou a ela, mas sem tirar os olhos de Asmara que continuava a lhe sorrir.

- Concordo.

Asmara puxou sua roupa.

- O que foi? - a Toth abaixou.

- Como ele chama? - perguntou no ouvido dela.

- Saga.

- Ah...

- Por quê?

- Ele parece ser legal.

Ishitar sorriu.

- Também o acho legal. - disse no ouvido dela. - Asmara gosta de aventuras?

- Muito!

- Então que tal irmos para o templo, mas passando por um lugar mais deserto e silencioso?

- Para fingir que estamos escondidos?

- Isso mesmo.

- Tudo bem.

Passaram por um bairro afastado, minutos mais tarde estavam a porta do templo. Era uma magnífica construção composta por quatro andares, rodeadas de obeliscos e grandes estatuas de Seth.

- Esse cara se ama. - brincou Miro. - olha quantas estatuas de si mesmo.

- Não é hora de comentários. - disse Kamus.

- Chegou a hora. - Tite deu um passo, mas foi segurada pelo aquariano.

- Fique atrás de mim. - disse.

- Asmara.

- Sim.

Ishitar a conduziu para uma área afastada dos outros.

- Escuta. - abaixou para ficar da altura dela. - você vai ficar quietinha aqui para que ninguém possa te ver. Talvez a minha conversa com Seth demore muito, quero que faça o seguinte. - olhou para Saga. - assim que ele sair, vá atrás dele, ele vai cuidar de você.

- Vai me levar para onde?

- Uaset. Vai gostar de lá. Confia em mim?

- Confio.

- Não se esqueça, assim que ele sair vá atrás dele.

- Tá.

- Mais uma coisa.

Ishitar cochichou algo no ouvido dela.

- Está bem Ishitar.

- Você vai ser muito feliz. Eu prometo.

A portadora a deixou num lugar próximo e voltou para juntos dos outros.

- O que tanto conversavam?

- Nada. Agradeci apenas. Vamos.

Os vinte entraram. Passaram por um lindo jardim antes de adentrarem num salão.

- Ele pode está em qualquer lugar. - disse Aldebaran.

Kamus olhou para o chão, ele estava coberto de areia.

- "Hadimi." Sigam em frente, eu vou enfrentar o inimigo.

- Inimigo?

Ele apontou para o chão que estava coberto por areia.

- Não temos tempo, vão.

- Vou ficar com você. - disse Tite.

- De forma alguma. Precisa salvar Osíris e Atena.

- Mas Kamus...

- Vamos Tite. - Tari aproximou. - logo Kamus irá nos alcançar.

- Tá...

Ela o olhou coisa que ele não fazia.

- Vá logo. - a olhou pela primeira vez.

- Tome cuidado.

- Cuide-se Kamus. - disse Shura.

Foram passando um a um. Tite parou olhando para trás, estava angustiada, aquele mau pressentimento voltara e com mais força. O aquariano também a olhava.

- "Cuide-se." - pensou.

- Tite, Kamus vai ficar bem. - Isi a consolou. - vamos.

- Sim.

Quando todos passaram a areia começou a se movimentar.

- Apareça Hadimi.

- Miro? - o aquariano olhou para trás. - o que está fazendo aqui?

- Te ajudar.

- Vou lutar sozinho.

- Sem essa, vamos lutar juntos como nos velhos tempos.

- Hatshe o viu ficando aqui?

- Não... – encolheu. - ela vai me matar por isso.

- Faça como quiser.

- Se eu fosse você aceitava de bom agrado. - disse uma voz.

- Apareça logo! - gritou o escorpião.

- Impaciente.

A areia começou a circular como um redemoinho, pouco a frente deles Hadimi apareceu.

- Sejam bem vindos ao templo de Seth.

- O que seu deus fez com Atena?

- Vai usá-la.

- Não se puder evitar. - Miro ascendeu seu cosmo. - agulha escarlate.

- Cara impaciente. - Hadimi ergueu o dedo apontando para ele e disparou.

O escorpião foi acertado.

- Miro!

Kamus correu até ele.

- Seu imprudente.

- Estou vivo Kamus, obrigado por perguntar.

- Vem. - o ajudou a levantar.

- Se quiser, pode vir os dois. - sorriu o guerreiro.

- Já que insiste. - Kamus deu um leve sorriso. - Miro.

- É pra já. Agulha escarlate!

- Pó de diamante!

Os dois ataques combinaram, indo em direção a Hadimi. O guerreiro não se moveu. Os golpes dos dois foram parados por uma barreira de areia.

- Como?! - exclamaram os dois.

- Seus golpes são muito simples. Se esse é o poder dos cavaleiros de Atena é deprimente.

- Cale-se, ainda não viu nada! - gritou Miro.

- E nem quero ver.

O guerreiro do deserto partiu em direção a ele, numa velocidade impressionante, atacou Miro ferozmente numa seqüência de socos e chutes. Por ultimo pegou o escorpião pelo braço lançando-o para cima. Miro bateu de forma violenta no teto.

- Miro!

Assustando o aquariano, Hadimi apareceu na frente dele e a queima roupa lançou-lhe um golpe. Kamus foi jogado contra uma parede.

Enquanto isso... os demais rumavam para outra sala.

- Akhenaton e Atena podem está em qualquer lugar.

- Vamos encontrá-los.

- Olhem uma porta. - disse Aiolos apontando.

Chegando à porta ficaram perplexos, a sala estava coberta por serpentes.

- Sigam em frente. - disse Shura. - eu cuido dele.

- Nem adianta me mandar ir. - Akya parou na frente dele.

- Não vou mandar. Sabe que precisa salvar Akhenaton.

- Sei...

- E é por isso que você vai.

- Não se preocupe Akya, eu e o Aiolos cuidamos dele. - disse Afrodite. - agora vão, estamos perdendo tempo.

- Toma cuidado. - disse.

- Tomarei. - ele sorriu.

- Estaremos esperando por vocês. - disse Mu.

Passaram.

- Muito bem homem das cobras, pode mostrar seu rostinho. - disse Afrodite com uma rosa nas mãos.

_**obs: todas as lutas ocorrem simultaneamente.**_

**Kamus/Miro x Hadimi**

Miro levantava com dificuldade, a pancada tinha sido forte.

- Quebrou meus ossos.

- E os meus também. - Kamus saia da parede.

- Pensei que já tinham morrido, nem começamos a brincar.

- Não iríamos fazer uma desfeita dessas. - o escorpião sorriu.

- Então venham.

Os dourados atacaram em conjunto, Hadimi desviava sem qualquer dificuldade.

- Agora é minha vez. - o cosmo dele começou aumentar. - laminas de areia!

Varias rajadas de areia acertaram os dois. Foram ao chão, onde não havia proteção da armadura estava cortado.

- Se não fosse à armadura... - murmurou o aquariano.

- Tínhamos virado picadinhos. Esse cara está mais forte.

- É o que parece. - olhou para o chão ficando surpreso.

O nível de areia havia aumentado e muito.

- Parece que essas suas armaduras, são mais resistentes que das portadoras, principalmente de Nefertite.

Ao escutar o nome dela Kamus o olhou atravessado.

- Quando você morrer, arrancarei bem devagar os olhos dela.

O aquariano estreitou o olhar.

- Nem vai encostar nela. Pó de diamante!

O ataque de Kamus o acertou, Hadimi foi congelado.

- Conseguiu Kamus.

- Ainda não.

O guerreiro ascendeu seu cosmo, derretendo o gelo.

- Isso que é gelo? - sorriu. - interessante pena que num deserto como esse derreta tão facilmente. - ironizou.

- Você fala demais sabia? - disse Miro.

- E você é fraco demais. Kaimah era um lixo e mesmo assim não conseguiu derrota-lo. Só quero lutar com alguém que valha a pena.

- Ora seu... - Miro cerrou o punho.

- Primeiro. - olhou para Kamus. - areia movediça.

- O que...?

O aquariano tentava se mexer, mas seu corpo não parava de afundar na areia, até sobrar à cabeça.

- Kamus!

- Ele não vai morrer, é só para ele ficar quieto. Agora você... - sorriu cruelmente. - não terá o mesmo fim.

Hadimi erguia o braço, grãos de areia começavam a envolver Miro.

- Miro cuidado!

O escorpião tentava cortar a areia, contudo uma grossa camada já envolvia os pés e pernas.

- Droga! - tentava chutar. - droga.

- Miro! - Kamus não conseguia se soltar.

A camada já estava na altura dos ombros. Miro foi envolvido por completo. Hadimi com a mão aberta o olhava sarcástico.

- Diga adeus a esse mundo cavaleiro. Sepulta...

- Não! - gritou Kamus que elevando seu cosmo saiu da sua prisão. – pó de diamante - gritou disparando contra Hadimi.

Ele desviou, mas foi atingido no braço, este congelado.

- Desgraçado.

O casulo se desfez o escorpião caiu inconsciente no chão.

_**Em outra sala...**_

Hatshe que corria parou.

- O que foi? - Ank aproximou.

- Miro... aconteceu algo a ele, ele nem falou nada comigo...preciso voltar.

- Espere Hatshepsut. - disse Shaka. - Miro sabe se cuidar e se ele te prometeu que iria voltar, é difícil, mas ele costuma cumprir suas promessas.

- Tem razão. Vamos.

**Shura/Aiolos/Afrodite x Sadiki**

- Que surpresa em vê-los. - Sadiki apareceu diante deles.

- Vamos parar com o cinismo e continuar nossa luta. - Shura tomou a frente.

- Como quiser. Pode vir os três.

- Apenas um basta. Excalibur!

O chão foi cortado ao meio, porem...

- Cadê ele? - Dite olhava para todos os lados.

- Precisa muito mais para me vencer.

- Se quer que nós três o ataque. Trovão atômico!

- Rosas diabólicas reais!

- Excalibur!

Os três ataques combinaram, contudo não tiveram efeito algum nele.

Ishitar e os outros corriam para outra sala. Chegaram a uma revestida por afrescos.

- Onde estamos?

- Mais uma das várias salas de Seth. - disse Isoke aparecendo. - como vai Nefertari e cavaleiro de Atena?

- Desta vez não vai escapar de mim!

- Calma MM. - Saga o segurou.

Para surpresa deles MM serenou, mas logo deu seu sorrisinho cínico.

- Vocês podem ir, eu cuido dele.

- Acha que conseguirá me vencer?

- Tenho certeza. Saga cuida dela. - olhou para Tari. - agora vão.

- Giovanni...

- Vai logo Tari, não tem cumprir seu papel? Voou ficar te esperando aqui. Não vai bancar a salvadora.

- Sim. - sorriu.

- Vão.

Kanon aproximou de Saga.

- Vai, eu, Aioria e o Deba ficamos com ele.

- Tudo bem.

Partiram.

- Já que querem ficar, escolham os melhores lugares rapazes. - MM esticava o braço. - terão um espetáculo.

**Kamus/Miro x Hadimi **

- Miro. - chamava-o. - "está muito ferido." - e estava. Kamus havia parado o golpe, mas ele tinha agido no escorpião. Seus pés e pernas estavam num estado deplorável e parecia está com o braço quebrado.

- Largue-o aí, daqui a pouco ele morre.

Kamus o olhou com ódio.

- Vai se arrepender por ter cruzado meu caminho.

- Não sei...

O ambiente começou a ficar frio, flocos de gelo caiam e a areia começava a congelar.

- Veremos qual deserto é o melhor, o de areia ou de gelo.

- Pode vir.

Kamus partiu para cima dele, dando-lhe chutes e socos. Defendiam e atacavam mantendo a luta equilibrada. Num determinado momento deram um soco. O ar frio e quente expandiram, fazendo-os arrastarem.

- Laminas de gelo!

- O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes com um cavaleiro. Pó de diamante.

O ar congelante de Kamus chocou-se com as areias de Hadimi congelando-as porem... as laminas derreteram o gelo atingindo-o. Kamus foi lançado longe com vários cortes.

- Acontece caro protetor de Atena, não estamos na Terra, portando, fora dos domínios de sua deusa, esses princípios não funcionam.

- "Não é possível."

Hadimi partiu para cima, Kamus tentava se defender, mas o guerreiro era muito rápido não o dando chance de contra ataque. Para arrematar a seqüência de golpes, Hadimi deu-lhe um soco. O aquariano recuou um pouco colocando a mão na barriga. Devido à dor caiu de joelhos cuspindo sangue no chão.

- Kamus, esse seu nome não é? - Hadimi segurou o rosto dele fazendo-o olha-lo. - tem belíssimos olhos azuis, olhos de Uaset. Penso em junta-los ao de Nefertite.

- Por que essa obsessão?

- O homem que mandou matar minha família tinha olhos verdes e por coincidência os que executaram a ordem tinha olhos azuis. - seu rosto ficou ainda mais cruel. - será perfeito.

O socou. Kamus foi de cara ao chão.

- Terei os olhos perfeitos. - dava chutes nas costas. - perfeitos. - gargalhou. - não se preocupe vou fazer de modo que ela não sinta muita dor... é só mata-la primeiro. - hahaha!

Kamus cerrou o punho.

- Crápula! - elevou seu cosmo disparando um ataque.

Sendo acertado foi à vez de Hadimi cair de joelhos.

- Miserável. - riu. - mas o que pode fazer nesse estado?

Realmente o estado de Kamus era critico, contudo ficaria ainda pior.

- Já olhou a sua orgulhosa armadura?

- Como... - olhou para si. - a armadura...

A sagrada armadura de aquário estava trincada em várias partes.

- Como...?

- Dessa vez vou despedaçá-la. - Hadimi corria até ele. - laminas de areia.

Kamus cruzou os braços para se proteger porem foi atingido em cheio.

- Pensei que fosse mais difícil. - referia-se ao aquariano no chão. - bom tenho um serviço a fazer. - deu meia volta.

- Espere.

- Está vivo? - Hadimi voltou.

- Vou te dar um presentinho. - o cosmo de Kamus queimava ao redor e não parava de crescer. - a chance de ver seus algozes no inferno. Vai poder tirar os olhos deles eternamente. - levantou.

- Eu vou calar sua boca! - gritou nervoso. - vou transformar seu corpo em pó e em seguida vou esquartejar a sua querida Nefertite.

O cosmo de Hadimi não parava de crescer, era um cosmo mais poderoso e violento. Kamus usava uma parede para ficar de pé, respirava ofegante e não via com tanta nitidez.

- "Ele é mais forte que os espectros. Só há uma solução. - olhou para Miro, ele continuava no chão. - me perdoe Nefertite."

O aquariano elevou os braços tomando posição.

- Qualquer truque seu não vai adiantar. - Hadimi ergueu o braço, o corpo do aquariano começava a ser envolvido.

- "Sempre será importante para mim." - estava envolvido do peito para baixo.

- Morra Kamus! Sepultamento!

- Execução Aurora!

Kamus foi totalmente encoberto pela areia, contudo conseguiu disparar seu golpe.

- Hááááá!!!

Hadimi foi atingido em cheio.

- Como é possível... deu um passo para trás. - Muito bem cavaleiro de Atena. – estava branco, a armadura aos poucos despedaçava. – seus olhos são tão lindos quanto os de Nefertite. Parabéns conseguiu protege-la.

O guerreiro do deserto foi fechando os olhos tombando para trás. Aos poucos a areia foi dissipando revelando o corpo de Kamus que estava na posição. Ele sangrava muito, algumas partes da armadura estavam cortadas e estava sem o braço dela.

- Você também lutou bem. – deu um meio sorriso. – Nefertite... é uma pena... não ficarmos juntos... vai está sempre no meu coração.

O aquariano fechando os olhos caiu de joelhos indo ao chão.

- Ai essa doeu. - disse Miro levantando com dificuldades. - mais um pouco e não teria minhas pernas. Kamus. - o procurou. - Kamus? – o vendo deitado foi andando como pode até ele. - Kamus? - o virou. – ai me braço.

O aquariano estava pálido.

- Kamus... – ficou preocupado. - você...não pode... a Tite... droga! - olhou o corpo de Hadimi à frente. - maldito.

Miro pegou o corpo do amigo, reparando no estado que ele estava.

- Nem a armadura agüentou...

**Shura/Aiolos/Afrodite x Sadiki**

- Isso é o maximo que conseguem? - Sadiki parou o ataque com as mãos. - vou mostrar o que é poder. Será rápido. Presas da serpente.

Vários raios saíram das mãos dele atingindo os três. Foram ao chão.

- É lamentável os tais cavaleiros de Atena.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. - Afrodite segurava uma rosa preta. – Rosas piranhas!

- Pensa em me vencer com essas flores? Serpentes diabólicas!

Do chão surgiram centenas de serpentes que passaram pelas rosas.

- Os espinhos...

- Isso não adianta. Devorem-no.

As serpentes subiram pelas pernas dele, logo estava coberto por elas. Afrodite foi ao chão, contorcendo de dor por causa das presas.

- Afrodite! - exclamou Aiolos. - o que foi? Por que está gritando?

- É um golpe ilusório. - disse Shura. - Afrodite imagina que está coberto de serpentes.

- Isso mesmo. Ele acha que está sendo atacado, que as serpentes estão devorando sua carne espalhando o veneno. Só vai parar quando a mente dele não agüentar mais a dor ou seu sangue esvair completamente ou se ele se matar.

- Maldito! Flecha de ouro! – Aiolos disparou sua flecha.

- Você é o próximo. Picada final!

Aiolos parou de se mexer. Sadiki com uma mão parou a flecha.

- Aiolos!

O sagitariano parecia em transe ainda segurando o arco.

- Aiolos! - Shura aproximou. - o que fez a ele?

- Está paralisado por causa do veneno. Normalmente a morte é instantânea, mas quero ver qual dos três vai durar mais.

- Juro que vou te mandar para o inferno. Vai se arrepender por ter usado a imagem de Hakor.

- Está falando dessa? - transformou-se.

Shura recuou.

- Foi muito divertido ver a cara da portadora.

- Esses truques não funcionam em mim. Excalibur!

Disparou seu golpe que atravessou o corpo de Hakor. Shura sorriu.

- Não cante vitória antes da hora. - Hakor/Sadiki apareceu na frente dele. Concentrando uma grande quantidade de cosmo disparou a queima roupa. Shura foi lançado longe, mas parou de pé.

- Dessa vez eu mato você.

Novamente soltou o "Excalibur" e dessa vez conseguiu acerta-lo ferindo-o no braço. O capricorniano começou a lançar várias bolas de energia. O lugar estava sendo coberto por fumaça.

- Não vai escapar.

Shura partiu para cima dele, com a mão erguida, preparada para cortá-lo quando... a fumaça se dissipou revelando-o.

- Não Shura! - gritou uma jovem.

- A-te-na?! - recuou assustado. - o que...?

- Consegui escapar. Ajude-me.

- A senhorita...

- Abaixe esse punho.

- Cla-ro.

A ajudou a ficar de pé.

- A senhorita está bem?

- Sim.

- Não pode ficar aqui. Vou levá-la para um local seguro.

Shura deu-lhe as costas, recebeu um violento golpe na cabeça, indo ao chão.

- Idiota. - Atena sorriu. - não sabe que não pode dar as costas numa batalha? Mesmo que seja sua deusa? - Atena/Sadiki sorria de maneira cruel. - vai morrer por causa da sua ingenuidade.

Abaixou colocando a mão nas costas dele, uma bola de energia negra começou a se formar.

- Adeus meu cavaleiro.

Foi atingido em cheio. Afrodite na sua ilusão, não agüentava mais a dor,pensava até em usar uma rosa branca. Aiolos mesmo paralisado estava consciente, e assistia Afrodite e Shura em apuros.

O capricorniano sentia muita dor, principalmente nas costas. Foi com muito custo que conseguiu virar-se.

- "Como sou burro. - pensava. - Akya me mataria por isso." - sorriu.

- Shura?

- Miro...?

- O que houve? Está num estado. - o escorpião abaixou. - vem eu te ajudo. - estendeu-lhe a mão.

Shura o encarava podia ser mais uma ilusão de Sadiki que por sinal tinha desaparecido.

- E Sadiki?

- Não sei, quando cheguei ele não estava aqui. Vem.

Shura levantou queria acreditar que era Miro, mas...

- Hatshe não veio com você? – indagou a ele.

- Não, ela seguiu com os outros.

- E Kamus?

- Está com ela.

Shura rapidamente pegou Miro/Sadiki pelo braço lançando-o. O escorpião parou do outro lado de pé.

- Ficou esperto em Shura. – sorriu.

- Esses seus truques não funcionam mais em mim.

- Funcionou por duas vezes. - sorriu. - Tempestade escarlate!

O capricorniano ficou perplexo: ele também podia copiar o ataque dos outros? Conhecendo a técnica de Miro sabia que poderia desviar facilmente porem não foi o que aconteceu. Ao invés de agulhas eram presas de serpentes e os raios perfuraram varias partes do corpo dele.

- Achou que seria o golpe de seu amigo Shura? Olhe para você, está sangrando mais que seu amigo ali. - olhou para Afrodite. - renda-se.

- Olhe para você também. - sorriu.

- O que?

Sadiki notou vários cortes em seu corpo.

- Como...?

- Na hora que o lancei. Ficou tão cheio de si que baixou a guarda. - o capricorniano levantou. - idiota.

- Estou surpreso. - voltou a sua forma. - mas ainda não é o suficiente.

- Prepare-se. - tomou posição.

- Você que precisa... - Sadiki caminhava em direção a ele e a cada passo transformava. - ...Shura. - disse parando.

O cavaleiro recuou perplexo.

- A-kya...?

- Vamos lutar.

Aiolos não escutava mais e nem enxergava, sua mente estava embaralhada e sentia o coração bater cada vez mais devagar. Afrodite na mesma situação só desejava a morte, as picadas eram dolorosas.

- Akya...

- Prepare-se Shura.

- Sadiki... passou dos limites.

- Eu ataco ou você?

Shura sabia que não passava de uma ilusão, mas a imagem de Akya era tão perfeita que não tinha coragem de erguer o punho.

- Já que não vai atacar...

A portadora partiu para cima, desferindo vários socos e chutes, Shura se defendia sem revidar.

- É só isso que consegue? – deu um soco no estomago dele.

- Sadiki...

- Akya você quer dizer. – ela o pegou pelo braço lançando-o.

Shura bateu contra o teto. Antes que fosse ao chão ela o chutou. O capricorniano colidiu contra uma pilastra.

- Ande Shura ataque. Ou não bate em mulher?

- Covarde.

- Vamos Shura ataque. Ataque. – o instigava.

Não agüentando a provocação ele deu um soco nela. Akya/Sadiki foi jogado.

- Shura... – o olhou com os olhos rasos. – você...me bateu...

- Akya eu. – correu até ela. - me des...

- Idiota! Presas da serpente!

Foi atingido.

- Se não parar com esse sentimentalismo idiota vai morrer. – sorriu.

- "Droga, não consigo atacá-lo."

- Vai ficar parado? Solaris!

Ao invés de estrelas apareceram diversas serpentes, cada uma lançando veneno. Shura foi acertado em todas as direções, indo ao chão.

- "Ele vai me matar."

Akya/Sadiki caminhou até ele.

- É um fraco. – parou ao lado. – tem que morrer.

Começou a chutá-lo, no ultimo chute acabou virando.

- Shura...- o ergueu pelo pescoço. – quer ver esse rostinho pela ultima vez? – sorriu de forma provocante. – da sua maravilhosa Akya?

Shura estreitou o olhar.

- Antes de mandá-la para Anúbis, vou querer experimentar.

O sangue ferveu, só de imaginar aquelas mãos imundas tocando nela...

- Vou acabar com você – seu cosmo queimava de maneira perigosa. - Pedra Saltitante.

Shura o chutou, Sadiki/Akya foi lançado pelos ares e caiu bruscamente no chão. O guerreiro das serpentes não se movia, mas também não voltou a sua forma original.

- Morreu. – olhou para Aiolos e Afrodite continuavam na mesma situação. – as ilusões...

Sentindo um poderoso cosmo olhou para Sadiki apesar dos ferimentos estava de pé.

- Foi perfeito, mas não o suficiente. – limpava o rosto.

O cavaleiro detestou ver o rosto dela coberto de sangue.

- "Não tenho alternativa, se não lutar Aiolos e Afrodite vão morrer... mas não consigo olhar para o rosto dela." Há não ser...

- O que espera?

Shura rasgou um pedaço da sua calça formando uma fita.

- "É perigoso, mas..." – amarrou a fita nos olhos vendando-os.

- Ficou louco por causa do veneno? Vai querer lutar com os olhos tampados? Isso tudo é para não ver o rosto dela?

- Sim. Prepare Sadiki.

Shura partiu para cima dele, desferindo socos e chutes. Sadiki recebia alguns.

- "Preciso dete-lo." - pensou o guerreiro. - você é muito forte Shura. - sussurrou.

Ele ao escutar a voz de Akya foi traído por sua mente, lembrou imediatamente dela baixando a guarda, Sadiki aproveitou essa brecha e o acertou com violência. A luta continuou com a vantagem para Sadiki, mesmo com a venda escutava a voz dela e isso o desconcentrava, tentava lutar guiando pelo cosmo dele, nem sempre conseguia e somado a isso estava em péssimo estado: as perfurações sangravam muito e o veneno que circulava tomava-lhe os sentidos.

- "Não posso perder. - levantou. - preciso salvar Atena."

- Ora ficou de pé.

- Não sairá vivo daqui.

- Olhe para você.. mal consegue ficar de pé.

Nem respondeu, avançou sobre ele e surpreendendo o guerreiro, conseguiu acerta-los varias vezes, foi a vez de Sadiki/Akya cair, com vários cortes.

- "Como ele ainda consegue lutar?"

- Não menospreze os cavaleiros de Atena, não sabe do que eles são capazes.

- Está a beira da morte, os três por sinal.

- Posso até morrer, mas você vai junto.

Shura começou a concentrar seu cosmo.

- Não me faça rir. - levantou. - vou te mandar logo para Anúbis.

Sadiki elevou seu cosmo.

- Prepare-se Shura, picada final!

- Excalibur!

Os dois golpes chocaram-se, contudo o cosmo de Shura estava mais forte conseguindo atravessar o ataque de Sadiki. O guerreiro foi acertado sendo cortado gravemente em dois pontos. Aproveitando, Shura partiu para cima, prensando-o contra uma parede. Fez da mão uma lamina pronto para perfurá-lo.

- Acabou Sadiki. - a mão pressionou mais um pouco a barriga.

- Shura...

Nessa hora a faixa arrebentou, sendo levada suavemente pelo vento. Shura encarou aqueles olhos roxos, os cachos tremulavam deixando o rosto ainda mais belo.

- Akya...

- Pare Shura...

Por um momento ele hesitou, não teria coragem de acertar mesmo sabendo que era Sadiki. Kamus sempre o avisou que sentimentos não deviam entrar em batalha e agora por causa deles, o inimigo poderia viver.

- Shura não me mate... sou eu Akya...

- Pare. - fechou os olhos. - pare de imitá-la.

- Shura...

Hesitou, afastando um pouco a mão. Não conseguira mata-la/lo.

- "Perdeu."

Sadiki com um sorriso nos olhos disparou a queima roupa o "picada final" atingindo-o no peito. Shura soltou um gemido, mas conseguiu acerta-lo na barriga.

- Você... - Sadiki o olhou. - a matou...

Shura afastou-se um pouco, Sadiki deu um passo, aos poucos voltava a sua forma original.

- Parabéns Shura.

O guerreiro das serpentes deu outro passo, entretanto já sem vida foi ao chão. Shura olhou para o lado, Afrodite havia parado de gritar, Aiolos continuava parado, mas pode sentir o cosmo dele. Pegando sua correntinha a fitou.

- Sinto muito... não queria abandona-la... - um filete de sangue descia pela boca. - sinto muito...- segurou o pingente mais forte.

Foi fechando os olhos tombando para trás.

- Ah... - Afrodite abria os olhos. - o que houve? - levantou, mas sentia-se um pouco zonzo. - Aiolos? Shura?

Correu até o sagitariano. Aiolos tinha o olhar vago e suava frio.

- Aiolos! Aiolos. - balançou o amigo. - Aiolos!

A coloração cinzentada deu lugar à esverdeada.

- Afrodite...?

- Você está bem?

- Sim. - tentou dá um passo, por pouco não caiu.

- Segure em mim.

- E Shura?

- Está ali.

Caminharam até ele.

- Shura. - Aiolos ajoelhou diante dele. - Shura.

Afrodite o olhava, o estado dele não era bom, o corpo estava gravemente ferido e não sentia seu cosmo.

- Afrodite... Shura não está...

- Infelizmente sim. Akya não vai agüentar.

- Nem Nefertite.

- Miro? - exclamaram os dois.

- Shura está morto?

Ficaram calados. Viram Kamus sendo carregado por ele.

- O Kamus não... - murmurou Aiolos.

- Está. - disse, derramando uma lagrima. - meus dois amigos estão mortos.

- Temos que continuar. - Afrodite limpava o rosto. - precisam de nós, ainda mais agora.

- Vamos. - Aiolos carregou o capricorniano.

Afrodite ofereceu para carregar Kamus, já que Miro estava com a perna bastante ferida.

Atena na sua prisão, fitou Akhenaton, sua vida esvaia.

- "Kamus... Shura... - derramou uma lagrima. - até vocês..."

Depois de deixarem Mask, Saga e os outros entraram em outra sala, não notaram nada de anormal seguindo em frente. No meio, porem o geminiano parou.

- Ishitar.

- O que?

- Siga em frente.

- Por quê?

- Nada sério, - disse Shaka sentindo uma presença nada amistosa. - continuem precisam salvar Atena e Akhenaton.

- Mas... - murmurou Ank.

- Vá Ank. - disse Mu. - logo a alcançaremos.

Ishitar fitou Saga, a expressão do rosto dele era preocupante.

- Nós vamos, mas não demorem.

- Sim.

- Não tire esse elmo. - Ank sussurrou no ouvido do ariano.

- Não vou. - sorriu.

Ela também sorriu. Mu tinha a expressão serena e isso a tranqüilizou.

- Cuide-se.

- Você também. - o ariano acariciou o rosto dela.

Shaka aproximou de Isi.

- Tome cuidado. - disse sem abrir os olhos.

- Você também.

- Vamos garotas. - chamou a Toth. - não temos muito tempo.

Saga segurou o braço dela.

- Cuidado e lembre-se, não está sozinha.

- Eu sei. Vamos.

As sete correram para outra porta. Saga, Mu, Shaka e Dohko, esperavam o ataque.

- Pode sair daí. - disse o geminiano.

- Disse que ela não está sozinha? Mas acabou de abandoná-la.

Saga ficou alarmado, conhecia aquela voz.

- Não pode ser...- murmurou.

Um cosmo muito poderoso encobriu a sala onde estavam, uma aura negra circulava um homem que parou majestosamente na frente deles. Sua armadura era negra e imponente. Trazia uma capa branca e nas mãos um elmo em formato de escorpião. Os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam intensamente.

- Como vão cavaleiros de Atena?

Perplexidade podia ser vista no rosto deles.

- Hi-Hiso-ka?! - exclamaram todos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A batalha contra Seth teve inicio com duas baixas para cada lado: Hadimi e Sadiki, Kamus e Shura. Como Tite e Akya vão enfrentar essa noticia? Os próximos combates serão do Mask contra Isoke e Saga contra... Hisoka? o.o.. **_

_**Aguardem. Pessoal, eu não esqueci da fic "Caminhos" devo retorná-la em breve.**_


	22. Chapter 22: A batalha final I

_**Tenshi**_ – Hisoka revelou-se! E vai dá um trabalho que nem imagina.

_**Calyeh**_ – Morreram né! O pario foi duro. E Saguinha terá sim trabalho com ele e muito! Se chorou pela morte dos dois prepare o lenço... vem mais.

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_Kamus e Shura derrotaram Hadimi e Sadiki porem perderam suas vidas, Atena teve esse pressentimento e também teme pela vida de Osíris. Em uma das salas Saga e os outros tem uma grande revelação: Hisoka._

**Capitulo 21: A batalha final I**

_**obs: todas as lutas ocorrem simultaneamente.**_

**Mask/Kanon/Aioria/Aldebaran x Isoke**

- Já que querem ficar, escolham os melhores lugares rapazes. - MM esticava o braço. - terão um espetáculo.

- Vamos te ajudar. - disse Deba aproximando.

- Fique aí Touro, não preciso de sua ajuda.

- Nossa, como ele está tão confiante. - Isoke provocou.

- Não é confiança, é força.

- Que seja. - o guerreiro da inveja deu nos ombros. - ataque.

Kanon sentou num canto, cruzando os braços. Aldebaran fez o mesmo.

- Já que ele quer se estrepar. - disse o geminiano.

- Devíamos ajudá-lo. - Aioria aproximava. - estamos numa guerra não num parque de diversão.

- Senta aí leão. Dê uma chance a ele. - Kanon sorriu.

Não tendo alternativa Aioria sentou. No centro da sala MM começou a elevar seu cosmo, apontou o dedo para Isoke disparando vários raios de energia. Uma cortina de fumaça se formou encobrindo o local. MM parou de atirar, dando um sorrisinho. A fumaça aos poucos foi dissipando... Isoke estava intacto.

- Como...?

- Eu atacava desse jeito quando ainda era um aprendiz. Você é decepcionante.

- Ora...

- Está vivo até hoje por causa da proteção da Ísis. Ela sim é um adversário a altura e não um lixo como você.

- Cale-se!

MM partiu para cima dele furioso. Kanon observava a luta.

- "Quando é que vai aprender a entrar mais humilde numa batalha?" - pensou.

Ele continuava atacando.

- Lento. - Isoke deu um gancho nele e girando o corpo um chute.

Foi lançado longe.

- Não vou ficar aqui parado. - Aioria levantou.

- Nem eu. - o taurino foi atrás.

Kanon continuou sentado.

- Isoke prepare-se. - Aioria ascendia seu cosmo.

- Mais insetos gregos.

- Aioria juntos! - gritou Deba. - Grande chifre!

- Relampego de plasma!

Os dois ataques combinaram indo em direção ao guerreiro.

- São patéticos.

Apenas ascendendo seu cosmo Isoke parou o ataque.

- Não é possível?

- Ele parou o "relampego de plasma" e o "grande chifre"?

- Um presentinho para vocês. Revelação!

Isoke disparou. Aioria e Aldebaran nem revidaram, pararam estáticos.

--------MENTE DE DEBA-------

Aldebaran estava na porta da segunda casa, o dia estava esplendoroso e sol quente era um convite a um passeio. Pensou em chamar Mu e estava prestes a fazê-lo quando sentiu um cosmo maligno aproximando da primeira casa. Mesmo a ordem sendo permanecer nas suas casas o taurino correu até Áries. Lá chegando ficou alarmado ao ver o ariano morto.

- Mu...?

Tentou ir até ele, mas algo o impedia. Notou que não era apenas um cosmo, mas vários.

- Quem são vocês? - indagou.

Na frente dele apareceram quatro pessoas: Saga dominado por Ares, Hilda de Polaris, Poseidon e Shun com o espírito de Hades. Os quatro sorriam, passando por ele. O taurino tentava se mexer e comunicar aos outros sobre a aparição deles, mas não conseguia nem uma coisa nem outra. Saga ao aproximar deu-lhe um forte soco fazendo-o desmaiar.

Não sabia quantas horas havia passado, mesmo sentido dor dirigiu para a próxima casa: Gêmeos. E em todas até Peixes encontrou a mesma situação: seus defensores estavam mortos. Desesperado correu até o salão do mestre deparando com ele morto.

- Atena? Atena onde está?

A procurou por todos os lugares, quando a encontrou... seu corpo jazia ao lado da estátua.

- Não pode ser... Atena...

- Você a matou Aldebaran.

Ele olhou para trás era Shun.

- O que disse?

- Você a matou e a seus amigos também.

- Mentira.

- Olhe para suas mãos.

Ele olhou imediatamente e arregalou os olhos. Elas estavam cobertas por sangue.

- Esse sangue... eu não faria isso... sou um cavaleiro de Atena.. eu...

- Fez Aldebaran. - foi a vez de Saga aparecer. - e graças a sua ajuda a Terra agora é nossa. Que tal relembrar?

Na mente dele veio todos os seus atos, matou seus amigos um a um.

- Não...não...

--------FIM DA MENTE DE DEBA-------

O taurino fitava o nada, de seus olhos brotaram lagrimas.

--------MENTE DE AIORIA-------

Era um dia radioso, depois de muito tempo, teve coragem de chamar Marin para dá um passeio. Conversavam sobre coisas banais, mas a simples presença dela lhe fazia muito bem.

- Obrigada por ter me convidado Aioria.

- Foi um prazer.

Tudo seria perfeito, se não começassem a sentir um cosmo hostil.

- Marin fique atrás de mim.

O cosmo se fez presente, revelando seu portador.

- Aiolos?

- Oi irmãozinho. - sorriu de forma diabólica.

- O que houve?

- Nada. Só vim cumprir um serviço: te eliminar.

Aioria levou um susto, Aiolos avançou sobre ele desferindo chutes e socos. O leonino perplexo não se defendia recebendo todos os ataques.

- Aiolos ficou louco? - gritou Marin.

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos continuando a bater em Aioria. Num dado momento o leonino foi ao chão, estava bastante machucado.

- Aioria! - Marin corria até ele.

- Saia daqui. - disse. - esconda-se, esse não é o meu irmão.

- Para que? Ela vai ser morta. - o sagitariano tomou o arco nas mãos.

- Aiolos você...

- Morra Marin.

Disparou, a amazona não teve a menor chance, a flecha dourada atravessou seu coração.

- Marin... Marin... - Aioria correu até ela a tempo de tomá-la nos braços. - Marin...

- Não brigue com seu irmão... - disse antes de cair morta.

- Marin! Marin! - chorava.

- Não se preocupe logo ficaram juntos... no inferno.

- Aiolos como pode? - levantou. - como teve coragem de matar a Marin!!!

Avançou sobre ele, num gesto mais rápido Aiolos pegou uma fecha, cravando nele.

- Aio-los...? Por que...?

- Digamos que apenas um Kratos deve viver. Adeus irmãozinho. _**(n/a: sobrenome de Aiolos e Aioria, inventado por mim)**_

O leão antes de cair olhou para o corpo inerte da amazona.

- Marin...

--------FIM DA MENTE DE AIORIA-------

Aioria chorava copiosamente e chamava pelo nome do irmão e da amazona.

- Acho que eles não vão suportar a dor da perda. - sorriu Isoke. – a dor na mente nem se compara a dor física. O corpo pode ser estraçalhado, mas a dor desaparece na hora da morte, já a psicológica persiste mesmo com a morte.

MM olhava para os dois, sabia o que eles passavam.

- Dor psicológica. - Kanon aproximava. - muito bem arquitetado.

- Kanon não se meta. - disse MM.

- Não vai conseguir vence-lo.

- Cale-se! Não preciso de seus conselhos.

- Se quer que Nefertari sobreviva, vamos ter que trabalhar juntos.

MM ia ralhar, mas calou-se.

- Está bem.

- Será ótimo brincar com vocês. - Isoke elevava seu cosmo.

- Explosão Galáctica!

- Ondas do Inferno!

Os dois ataques combinaram indo em direção a Isoke.

- Idiotas.

O ataque parou a certa distancia de Isoke, dissipando em seguida.

- Ele...

- Parou nosso golpe.

- Ah!!! – o guerreiro expandiu seu cosmo, o chão começou a tremer, com o impacto MM e Kanon foram lançados longe. – deprimente.

Ao fitar o fundo da sala, viu MM caído.

- É um inútil. Onde está o outro?

- Aqui.

Kanon estava de pé.

- É resistente.

- Tem um poderoso cosmo.

- Obrigado, você também não fica atrás. Parece ser forte como o irmão.

- Sou mais forte e mais charmoso. – ironizou. – Kaimah também não parecia ser tão fraco. Por que o matou?

- Um inútil. Não merecia viver.

- Será que não o matou por inveja?

- Como?

- Eu e Saga também não nos dávamos muito bem. Chegando até a desejar a morte um do outro. Sei como é ser a sombra.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Você sempre teve inveja de Kaimah.

Isoke começou a gargalhar.

- Inveja? Eu? Não me faça rir. Sentir inveja daquele fraco?

- Você por ser o primeiro, sempre teve as melhores roupas, os melhores brinquedos e Kaimah ficava com o resto e mesmo assim ele devia ficar contente e você com inveja pois queria ser o único. Para piorar seus pais incentivaram a rivalidade entre vocês.

- Cale-se!

Isoke avançou sobre Kanon, o geminiano conseguia se livrar de alguns ataques, mas a velocidade do guerreiro aumentava cada vez mais.

- Esse ódio é por tudo ser verdade?

- Maldito. – Isoke deu um soco no estomago dele.

Kanon foi jogado longe.

- Eu vou acabar com você.

O guerreiro concentrou seu cosmo disparando um poderoso ataque, Kanon conseguiu segura-lo, mas foi ferido.

- "Esse cara é mais forte que o Radamanthys, preciso me livrar dele."

- Vou mandá-lo para o Anúbis, mas primeiro...

- Triangulo dourado!

- Reflexão da alma!

Os dois golpes se chocaram mantendo se em equilíbrio, contudo devido o cosmo de Isoke, Kanon começou a ser arrastado e no fim atingido.

- Renda-se cavaleiro de Atena, talvez eu poupe sua vida. – aproximava de Kanon.

O geminiano continuava no chão.

- Ou melhor, se seu irmão foi capaz de destruir a barreira de Seth, você também conseguiria... nada mais justo seu poder ser meu.

- Ilusão diabólica!

Kanon disparou a queima roupa, Isoke com os olhos arregalados recuou dois passos.

---------------------MENTE DO ISOKE---------------

O dia estava terrivelmente quente, mesmo morando numa construção ampla, a família Tuni sofria com o calor vindo do deserto.

- Kaimah! Kaimah!

- O que foi mamãe?

- Onde você tava? – indagou um garoto ao lado de uma mulher de pouco mais de 8 anos.

- Brincando Isoke, com o brinquedo que mamãe me deu.

- Qual?

- Aquele seu brinquedo velho Isoke. Não suma desse jeito Kaimah, estamos em época de tempestade de areia.

- Desculpa.

Isoke mostrou a língua para ele.

- Mãe! O Isoke mostrou língua para mim!

- Mostrei nada!

- Mostrou sim!

- Mostrei não!

- Chega vocês dois! Vão para a sala de brinquedos. Já!

Saíram correndo. Na sala brincavam de soldados.

- Olhe Kaimah o meu soldado é mais novo que o meu.

- Não me importo.

- Não?

- Não, afinal o brinquedo era seu. E quando você não ta em casa, ele me lembra você.

- Gosta de porcaria. – levantou. – não quero brincar mais.

Algum tempo se passou, Isoke no jardim atirava pedras num lago que existia.

- Kaimah é um bobo. Mamãe sempre dá a ele os meus brinquedos velhos, mas gosta mais dele do que de mim. Eu quero que ele morra!

Isoke atirou uma pedra no lago.

- Quer que eu morra? – o próprio acabava de chegar.

- Kaimah... eu...

O céu escureceu de repente.

- Isoke, Kaimah! – gritou a mãe. – saiam daí! A tempestade!

Isoke jogou o brinquedo no chão e saiu correndo, mas não houve tempo foi atingido pelos ventos. A tempestade durou alguns minutos.

- Mãe... – murmurou o garoto coberto de areia. – o que... Kaimah?

O irmão estava sobre ele, coberto de areia.

- Kaimah. Kaimah. – o chamava e nada. Ao virá-lo viu sangue na testa dele. Antes de ser acertado Kaimah tinha pulado na frente dele. – Kaimah fala comigo. Kaimah.

Não respondia.

Os olhos do garoto encheram de água.

- Irmão... Kaimah... não morre... eu tava brincando. Kaimah. – sacudia o irmão. – Kaimah, eu gosto de você, muito, quem vai brincar comigo. Kaimah...

- Isoke... – aos poucos o menino despertava.

- Kaimah! – deu lhe um abraço ainda chorando. – desculpa nunca mais falo isso. Eu não quero que você morra, eu gosto de você.

- Também gosto de você.

- Desculpa.

- Ta.

--------------------- FIM MENTE DO ISOKE---------------

- Gostei da ilusão. - disse Isoke voltando ao normal.

- Não era ilusão, isso estava dentro da sua mente. Você gostava de seu irmão.

- Cala boca Kanon!

- E ainda gosta, não queria que Hadimi o matasse.

- Vai se arrepender por ter feito isso. - o cosmo dele aumentava de forma assustadora.

- "Ataque psicológico funciona mais."

Kanon também elevava seu cosmo.

- Vou ficar com seu poder. - Isoke formou uma bola negra. - destruição da alma!

- Triangulo dourado!

Os dois golpes se chocaram ficando em equilíbrio. Kanon elevou mais seu cosmo fazendo o ataque de Isoke recuar.

- Precisa se esforçar mais Kanon. Ahhhh!!!

O guerreiro da inveja aumentou sua energia, seu golpe engoliu o de Kanon que foi atingido em cheio. Um buraco negro surgiu sobre ele. O geminiano não conseguia se mexer, em seguida gritou de dor. Uma luz dourada saia de seu corpo entrando no buraco, quando tudo cessou Kanon tinha o olhar apático, sua aparência era pálida parecendo um zumbi.

- Que poder ele tem. - Isoke sorria. - um grande poder que agora é meu.

_**No corredor...**_

As portadoras corriam. Ishitar que seguia na frente parou.

- O que foi Ishitar?

- Eu... ai... ai...- caiu de joelhos. - ai.

- Ishitar. - Ank aproximou amparando-a.

- O que foi? - indagou Tari preocupada.

- Uma dor muito forte, alem do mais...

- O que? - Isi aproximou.

- A ankh está ressoando, as outras jóias devem está perto. - levantou com dificuldades.

- Não é melhor ficar descansando? - perguntou Tite.

- Não, sou capaz de lutar.

- Vamos. - Akya deu lhe o braço.

As sete continuaram o trajeto deparando com uma porta dourada.

- Deve ser aqui.

- Vou abri-la. - Isi a abriu lentamente.

Era um salão com diversas esculturas e ao fundo um trono.

- Estamos na sala do trono, mas nem um sinal de Seth.

- É ali. - Tari apontou para uma porta atrás do trono. - sinto a minha jóia.

Correram até lá.

Depararam com uma sala iluminada por tochas.

- Só pode ser aqui.

- É... Atena?! - exclamou Tite ao ver a deusa. - Atena?

- Meninas... - murmurou.

- Nós vamos tirá-la daí.

- Salvem Akhenaton primeiro.

Olharam para onde a deusa apontava.

- Akhenaton?! - exclamaram as sete.

- Tari me ajude.

Ishitar aproximou, mas foi repelida por uma barreira.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

- Temos que tira-lo dali. O cosmo dele...

- Eu sei Hatshe.

- Sejam bem vindas minhas caras portadoras. - disse uma voz.

- Seth.

- É um prazer vê-las novamente.

- Solte Akhenaton e Atena. - impôs Ishitar.

- Solta-los? - gargalhou. - será questão de tempo e minha ambição será concretizada.

- Não se eu puder evitar. - Akya avançou para onde escutava a voz, mas foi repelida.

- Akya!

- Seu maldito!

As seis avançaram e foram repelidas, aos poucos foram levantando.

- Temos que salva-los de qualquer jeito. - Tite silenciou, pequenos flocos de neve caiam ao redor dela.

- Neve...? Aqui...? – seus olhos encheram de água. – Kamus... Kamus...Kamus... – começou a chorar. – você... você...

- O que foi Tite?

- Ank o Kamus, o Kamus... ele... ele... – abraçou a amiga chorando ainda mais. – ele...

- Calma Tite não aconteceu nada. Miro está com ele. - disse Hatshe.

- Estão falando do cavaleiro de Atena?

- Seth... - Ishitar cerrou o punho.

- É uma pena, ele era até forte.

- Kamus...- murmurou Tite.

**Mask/Kanon/Aioria/Aldebaran x Isoke**

- Todos os cavaleiros de Atena estão mortos.

- Leve engano.

- Você?

MM estava ferido, mas de pé.

- Não morro tão facilmente.

- É resistente. Estou admirado.

MM deu um sorriso sarcástico, viu Kanon parado e riu ainda mais.

- Pelo que eu vi derrotou o geminiano.

- Um adversário digno.

- Ele até que era forte. - disse com desdém. - não mais que eu.

- Sua língua continua afiada.

- Preparado para morrer? - tomou posição.

- Preparado para matar você.

**Shaka/Mu/Dohko/Saga x Hisoka**

- Hi-Hiso-ka?! - exclamaram todos.

- Como vão?

- Eu sabia que você não era confiável. - disse Saga. - o que queria com a Ishitar?

- Eu? Nada. - sorriu cinicamente. - só cumpria ordens.

- Seth...

- Se bem que gostei da tarefa. Ishitar é muito bonita e tira-la de você foi um prazer indescritível.

- Miserável. - cerrou os punhos.

- Esse não era o objetivo principal. - Shaka entrou no assunto.

- Não. Seria um extra se tivesse funcionado, mas ao que parece estão juntos de novo.

- O que queria com ela?

- Uma causa mais nobre. Vai ficar sabendo mesmo, dá pior forma possível.

- Eu vou acabar com você!

**Mask/Kanon/Aioria/Aldebaran x Isoke**

Isoke e Mask começaram uma luta corporal, socos e chutes eram dados e recebidos. Por fim, MM foi acertado sendo lançado longe.

- Por que não desiste?

- Por que ainda não te matei. - elevou seu cosmo. - mergulho dos espíritos.

- Inútil. - parou o golpe com uma mão. - você não é páreo para mim.

MM estreitou o olhar, não perderia para ele, jamais. Tentou seu golpe novamente e como da primeira vez foi repelido. Começou uma seqüência de ataque e nada adiantou.

- Desiste cavaleiro.

- Nunca.

- Então farei você desistir.

Isoke avançou, dando uma seqüência de socos em MM, depois o guerreiro o pegou pelo braço girando-o. Mask bateu de forma violenta contra uma pilastra, antes que fosse ao chão Isoke o golpeou. A pilastra cedeu caindo sobre ele.

- Pronto. Não vai se levantar.

MM estava com muitos ferimentos, o rosto coberto de sangue e poeira. Lentamente abriu os olhos, tentou se mexer, mas não tinha forças.

- "Esse cara consegue ser pior que o Radamanthys."

- Olhe seu estado. - Isoke de braços cruzados parou na frente dele.

O canceriano apenas o olhou já que não conseguia erguer a cabeça.

- Seu cosmo está diminuindo. - o guerreiro agachou diante dele. - logo sua vida vai extinguir.

Reunindo forças, Mask fechou o punho e preparou um soco.

- Consegue me socar? - segurava o braço dele. - vou dá um jeito para que não use mais esse braço.

Usando de toda sua crueldade Isoke quebrou o braço de MM. O canceriano soltou um grito de dor.

- Isso não foi nada. Aposto que a visão da sua Ísis morta doeu mais. - sorriu

- Vou acabar com você.

- Que tal quebrar o outro braço? Ou uma perna? - gargalhou. - por enquanto não. Quero brincar mais com você.

Isoke o pegou pelos cabelos e o arrastou até uma parede próxima. Ainda segurando pelo cabelo o colocou de pé.

- Será meu saco de pancada.

O guerreiro da inveja começou a bater.

**Sala das jóias**

Ishitar olhava Tite nos braços de Ank, não era possível que Kamus tinha perdido.

- Miserável, solte Osíris! - gritou Akya, mas...

Calou-se. A cena de seu irmão morto viera imediatamente a mente.

- "Por que me lembrei... - ficou alarmada. - Shura...?"

- Akya o que foi? - Hatshe a olhava preocupada.

A portadora nada disse. Com os olhos rasos caiu de joelhos, sentia uma dor terrível.

- Shura... por que me deixou...?

- Akya. - a Maet aproximou. - por que disse o nome de Shura?

- Ele... ele...

Hatshe, Tari, Ank e Ishitar ficaram alarmadas.

- Akya...

- Shura... ele... - derramou lagrimas.

Atena as olhava penalizada, Shura e Kamus estavam mortos, fora que sentia o cosmo de MM cada vez mais fraco.

- "Kamus... Shura... MM... Akhenaton..." - murmurou.

- Ora mais um grego se foi. Quem será o próximo?

- Por que não aparece Seth? - gritou Isi.

- Ainda não é o momento.

**Shaka/Mu/Dohko/Saga x Hisoka**

Saga partiu para cima de Hisoka que defendia todos os ataques.

- É um fraco. - apenas elevando o cosmo fez com que Saga fosse jogado longe.

- Saga. - Dohko correu até ele.

- Não foi nada e não se metam essa luta é minha.

- Não desperdice a chance de viver um pouco mais. - disse Hisoka. - com seus amigos vai demorar a morrer.

- Não preciso deles para te derrotar.

- Vai precisar. - o sorriso foi ficando maléfico. - fui acordado especialmente para cumprir uma missão.

- E qual seria? - indagou Mu.

- Eliminar Saga.

- Elimina-lo? Por quê? - Shaka não conseguia ver os motivos por de trás disso.

- Ele se tornou uma ameaça aos planos do meu senhor. Por isso deve morrer e quem me atrapalhar vai junto. - Hisoka elevou seu cosmo que tomou conta do lugar. - tempestade de serpentes!

Um poderoso ataque foi em direção a eles. Passando a frente, Mu criou a parede de cristal, mas esta foi destruída. Os quatro foram atingidos. _**(n/a: podem está pensando: ' quatro cavaleiros de ouros e os mais fortes derrubados por um só homem?' Hisoka não é um guerreiro comum, logo vão entender o porque.)**_

**Mask/Kanon/Aioria/Aldebaran x Isoke**

O canceriano recebia todos os ataques, queria revidar, mas não conseguia.

- E por ultimo...- foi o mais forte de todos.

MM não agüentou, caiu.

- Agora não se levante mais.

Não parava de sangrar, nem ouvia direito as risadas de Isoke.

- "Perder para esse cara, que vergonhoso, mas ele é mais forte que eu, nem aquele idiota do Kanon conseguiu detê-lo...- pensava - '_não vou desistir de você' - _lembrou o que tinha dito a Nefertari. - não queria mesmo...mas não dá.

- Giovanni, é o seu nome não é?. - disse Isoke. - antes de você morrer vou te contar o que farei a sua portadora. Vou matá-la bem devagar, mas antes vou brincar com ela, quero ouvi-la berrar por seu nome e você não aparecer.

- "Não se atreva a chegar perto dela."

- Até nunca mais. - o guerreiro levantou e saia.

No chão MM vibrava de ódio, tentava se mexer e não conseguia.

- "Droga! Não consigo me levantar! Mas , não vou morrer aqui, não antes de arrastar esse desgraçado comigo."

O cosmo dele começou a queimar ao redor, Isoke que estava saindo parou.

- Ainda tem cosmo?

O canceriano com esforço levantava, seu estado era critico.

- Mesmo morrendo continua com a expressão arrogante.

- Isoke vai engolir tudo que falou.

- Vou te dar um golpe que nunca mais vai se levantar. - elevava seu cosmo.

- Pode vir. - sorriu irônico.

MM nem viu Isoke aproximando, apenas sentiu uma forte dor no peito, o guerreiro havia cravado a mão nele, MM soltou um gemido para em seguida sorrir.

- Está rindo da morte?

- Sim, dá minha e da sua.

- O que...?

- Você vai comigo.

- Acha mesmo? - Isoke riu, puxou sua mão porem ela não saiu. - idiota, o que fez comigo?

- Não disse que ia te levar?

- Me solta! Me solta!

Isoke começou a dar socos nele, Mask sentia muita dor, mas não soltaria o guerreiro.

- Desiste. - sorriu de maneira maligna. - você não vai sair daqui vivo.

- É louco?

- Já se perguntou por que todos me chamam de mascara da morte? - riu da cara de medo de Isoke. - vou te dá um presentinho, um tour pelo inferno grego.

- Mal se cabe em pé e seu cosmo está quase se extinguindo.

- Já que acha. - MM colocou o dedo na armadura do guerreiro. - nunca disparei o Sekishiki de tão perto, é bem provável que eu exploda, uma pena. - seu rosto tomou de ódio. - Isso é pela Nefertari. - o cosmo dele ascendia.

- Como... como ainda tem cosmo?!

- Isso é pelas portadoras. – seu cosmo não parava de crescer.

- Seu louco me solta!

- E isso é por você. Vá para o inferno! Sekishiki Mekai Há! _**(n/a: eu adoro essa frase)**_

O lugar onde estavam começou a tremer. Onde o dedo de Mask estava apontado começou a ficar negro, e uma mancha se alastrava quebrando a armadura de Isoke. A armadura de câncer também sofria com o golpe, estava trincando.

- Não pode ser...

Uma torre de luz negra surgiu do céu atingindo Isoke. Feixes de luz atravessavam seu corpo. O guerreiro foi ao chão se contorcendo todo, seu corpo foi desfigurando até sobrarem ossos. Logo os ossos foram desintegrando até virarem pó, a armadura também se desfez, não deixando nenhum vestígio que ali estivera um homem.

A mancha se alastrou por um pedaço do braço de MM, mas por ele está de armadura não sentiu muitos danos, mesmo assim...

O canceriano deu um passo, seu sangue esvaia e mal conseguia se manter em pé.

- Valeu Kanon. Facilitou um pouco as coisas.

Referia a luta anterior, Kanon havia conseguido feri-lo um pouco.

- Radamanthys vai gostar de brincar com ele. – sorriu, mas parou. – santinha... sinto muito não cumprir a promessa...- derramou uma lagrima. – te amo.

MM fechou os olhos indo ao chão.

**Sala das jóias**

Nefertari estava preparando para atacar, quando sentiu uma fincada no peito.

- "Giovanni." Giovanni...

- Nefertari? O que foi?

Olhou para Ank, derramando duas lagrimas.

- Ele...ele... "me deixou..." – caiu de joelhos.

**Mask/Kanon/Aioria/Aldebaran x Isoke**

Os olhos aveludados de Aioria, Aldebaran e Kanon foram voltando ao normal.

- O que houve? – o leonino sentia-se um pouco zonzo. – tive um pesadelo horrível.

- Eu também. Acho que fomos acertados pelo Isoke.

- Cadê o Kanon e o MM?

- Estou aqui. - o geminiano ainda não se sentia muito bem.

- Kanon.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. – respondeu o taurino. – e o Mask?

- Não sei... – o geminiano olhou para o lado. - MM?

Os outros o olharam e correram até ele. O canceriano estava num estado deplorável.

- MM. MM – Deba o chamava.

- Olhe o estado dele, essa luta foi feroz. – disse Aioria.

- O braço direito está quebrado e essa mancha no esquerdo?

- Deve ter aplicado o Sekishiki muito perto. – disse Kanon.

- Isso significa que... – Deba o olhou.

O geminiano balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Kanon! Aldebaran!

- Aiolos. - disse Aioria. - Que bom... – parou de falar ao ver o estado de Kamus e Shura. – não me diga que...

- Assim como o Giovanni. – disse Dite ajoelhando diante do corpo do amigo. – foi uma luta difícil. Até a armadura sofreu.

- Três cavaleiros mortos. – Miro cerrou o pulso. – essa guerra...o que vamos dizer para a Tite, Akya e a Tari?

- Miro...

- Elas vão se sentir culpadas, alias todas.

- Mas não tem culpa.

- Seth já estava aqui quando chegamos. Foi por causa da balança que viemos para cá.

Abaixaram a cabeça, concordavam com Miro.

- Não temos outra alternativa a não ser continuar. – disse Kanon. – precisamos ir, para evitar mais mortes.

- Tem razão. – Dite limpava uma lagrima. – temos que continuar.

- Vamos.

**Shaka/Mú/Dohko/Saga x Hisoka**

- Esse cara é muito forte. – Dohko levantava.

- Não é um guerreiro comum. – disse Mu.

- Vejo que são resistentes, mas não terei trabalho. Tempestade de caos! - Isoke mirou contra Mu e Shaka. – tempestade da alma, reflexão! – disparou contra Dohko. – e para você. – olhou para Saga. – tempestade de areia, sepultamento.

Três golpes partiram em direção aos dourados. Shaka criou uma barreira para se proteger e a Mu. Dohko foi envolvido por uma redoma negra e Saga por areia.

**----Dohko-----**

- Onde estou? Cadê os outros?

- Me procurando cavaleiro? - Hisoka apareceu diante dele.

- Para onde mandou Saga e os outros?

- Logo vai para o lugar onde eles estão.

O libriano ascendeu o cosmo.

- Não vai sair vivo daqui. Cólera do dragão!

Dohko disparou contra Hisoka que desviou.

- Isso é tudo que consegue?

**----- Shaka e Mu-------**

O virginiano continuava a proteger a si e ao ariano, já estava dentro da barreira algum tempo.

- "Ele é muito poderoso." - pensou.

**------Saga-----**

O corpo do geminiano começou a ser envolvido, Saga tentava se livrar, mas não conseguia cortar a areia.

- Vai ter seu corpo todo estraçalhado. - Hisoka elevava a mão.

**----Dohko-----**

Já havia disparado o "cólera do dragão" e o " dragão nascente", mas parecia que Hisoka não sofrera nada, ele porem estava cansado e sentia-se cada vez mais fraco.

- Ele não cai.

- Desistiu de atacar? - provocou.

Dohko partiu para cima dele.

**----Shaka e Mu----**

Shaka elevou seu cosmo, conseguindo parar o ataque, porem... apareceu um corte na testa.

- Você está bem Shaka?

- Sim. Temos que tomar cuidado. Ele não é um homem comum.

**----Saga----**

Saga estava praticamente envolvido pela areia.

- Em questão de segundos deixara esse mundo. - Hisoka fechava a mão.

- Não vou morrer tão fácil assim. - Saga ascendeu seu cosmo.

Feixes de luz saíram em meio a areia, logo estava a salvo.

- Saga.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim.

- Precisamos libertar Dohko.

Shaka tomou a frente.

- Rendição divina.

O golpe de Shaka atravessou a redoma, Dohko caiu de joelhos, estava machucado, pois recebia o próprio ataque.

- Dohko? - correram até ele.

- Estou bem.

- Precisamos derrubá-lo de uma vez. - disse Mu.

- É o que faremos. - Saga tomou a frente. - vamos.

- Sim.

- Explosão galáctica!

- Cólera dos cem dragões!

- Extinção estrelar!

- Circulo das seis existências.

Quatro poderosos ataques uniram-se indo em direção a Hisoka. Ele por sua vez continuou parado. O ataque o atingiu em cheio, um clarão impedia os de ver o resultado, a terra tremou por segundos, o clarão cedera lugar a uma cortina de fumaça.

- Conseguimos? - indagou Dohko.

- Não. - respondeu Shaka abrindo os olhos. - nosso ataque nem o atingiu.

- Como?!

Ele tinha razão. Hisoka estava parado sem um arranhão.

- Se isso é tudo que podem fazer...

- Maldito.

- Minha vez. - sorriu de forma maléfica, seu cosmo elevou. - tempestade de caos! - mirou em Dohko. - tempestade de serpentes! - apontou para Mu. - tempestade de desordem. - foi a vez de Saga. - destruição da alma. - mirou em Shaka.

Dohko foi atingido em cheio. Mu foi perfurado em várias partes. Saga tentou segurar o golpe, mas ao contato sentiu suas forças esvaírem. O cavaleiro de virgem continuou parado, com os olhos abertos fitando um ponto.

--------MENTE DE SHAKA parte1----------

O virginiano se encontrava na sexta casa a horas procurava por Isitnefert.

- Isi! Isi! – a chamava. – Isitnefert! – chamou mais uma vez. – para onde ela foi?

Andou por toda casa e não a encontrou.

- O que você está aprontando? – indagou sorrindo, lembrava da noite anterior, tinha sido tudo perfeito. _**(n/a: não preciso falar o que eles fizeram.)**_ – já é meio dia e preciso fazer minha oração. Isi! - bufou. - Depois eu rezo, tenho que achar ela.

Shaka saiu, foi a câncer e depois a escorpião, ninguém tinha a visto.

- Isi! – gritou ao entrar em casa. – onde...o jardim!

A passos rápidos rumou para lá. Ao abrir a porta deparou com uma cena no mínimo curiosa: no meio das arvores gêmeas uma grande estatua de Buda. O virginiano estranhou e devagar foi até lá.

- Nunca apareceu aqui. – disse fazendo uma reverencia a estatua.

- Era necessário. – uma voz podia ser ouvida.

- Algum problema?

- Sim. Shaka, desde pequeno você me escuta e no seu destino como meu sucessor e cavaleiro de Atena tem a missão de preservar a vida e levar a sabedoria a todos.

- Sim.

- Mas ultimamente tem falhado em algumas coisas. Sabe muito bem que sentimentos terrenos não devem fazer parte de sua vida. Está aqui para servir. Noto que tem se deixado levar pelo sentimentalismo daquela mulher. Passa mais horas ao lado dela do que cumprindo seu dever.

- Tento ser o mais perfeito possível. – ajoelhou.

- Mas ao lado dela está sendo levado a sentimentos perigosos como a paixão, a luxuria, o desejo, o prazer.

- Eu... peço desculpas se estou em divida com as minhas obrigações.

- Simplesmente um pedido de desculpa não é o suficiente. Pecou muito.

- Farei o que for para me redimir.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Sim.

- Então aceitara minha ordem. Vou eliminar esses sentimentos e você voltara o que era. Vou eliminar a fonte.

- Acato suas ordens, mas o que seria essa fonte?

- Ela.

Diante da estatua apareceu Isi. Ela estava levitando sobre o chão desacordada.

- Isitnefert? – Shaka levantou.

- Ela é a fonte de seu desvio, por isso deve ser eliminada.

---- FIM parte 1------

O libriano escorando na parede levantou. Mu ainda sentia a dor das picadas, mesmo com a armadura, as perfurações atingiram seu corpo. Saga respirava lentamente.

- São persistentes.

- Shaka. - Mu aproximou. - Shaka.

- Não adianta. - disse o guerreiro. - ele está preso na ilusão de Isoke. Está tendo um pesadelo e logo sua mente será destruída. Só restaram vocês.

Mu cerrou os pulsos partindo para cima dele, Saga e Dohko o seguiram. Hisoka conseguia defender sem problemas ao contrario deles que recebiam todos os ataques.

- Jamais vão me vencer.

- Por acaso é um deus? - ironizou o geminiano.

- Só me falta a honra da imortalidade.

Saga ficou apreensivo com a resposta, ela poderia ser só um blefe ou...

- Mu, Dohko afastem-se dele! - gritou.

- Tarde de mais.

Hisoka apareceu diante de Mu dando lhe um soco no estomago, em alta velocidade, apareceu diante de Dohko dando-lhe um no queixo. Indo por trás socou lhe as costas, antes de ir ao chão o pegou pelo braço jogando-o contra Mu. Os dois cavaleiros chocaram-se e antes que batessem contra uma parede, o guerreiro surgiu por baixo e socando Dohko lançou-os para cima. Mu sofreu maior impacto, pois acabou amortecendo Dohko. Caíram violentamente no chão.

- Mu! Dohko!

Os dois estavam desacordados.

- "Dois cavaleiros de ouro contra um." - pensou vendo os amigos no chão. - afinal o que é você? - indagou olhando para Hisoka.

- Apenas um cumpridor de ordens. Com seus amigos nocauteados posso me concentrar em apenas cumprir a minha missão: exterminar você.

--------MENTE DE SHAKA parte 2--------

- Eliminada? Mas não pode fazer isso! Não vou permitir que toque nela! – Shaka gritou levantando.

- Está levantando a voz contra mim?

- Não... - voltou a ajoelhar.

- Essa mulher é a fonte de sua perdição. Tem que morrer.

- Não.

Isi aos poucos foi acordando.

- Isi.

- Shaka? - tentou ir até ele, mas não conseguiu. - me perdoe... eu não queria trazer problemas para você. Eu sinto muito.

- Não tem culpa. Buda, pune a mim e a deixe. Se falhei, eu é que devo pagar.

- Quer trocar sua vida pela dela?

- Sim.

- Não Shaka! - gritou a portadora.

- Está bem. Farei o que deseja.

O poder que a mantinha levitando parou. Isi foi a chão.

- Está preparado para seu destino Shaka?

- Estou. - ele olhou para Isi e sorriu. - "obrigado por me ensinar a viver."

- Shaka!

Diante da estatua apareceu um punhal dourado, ele girou por instantes até ir de encontro ao coração do virginiano. Shaka fechou os olhos.

- Ah! - a portadora gritou.

- Isi... - Shaka abriu os olhos. Isi estava na sua frente. O punhal a acertara no peito. - Isi... Isi...

- Me desculpe. - foi desfalecendo na frente dele.

- Isi. - a segurou. - Isi. Isi.

- Eu te amo Shaka, perdoe-me... - aos poucos foi fechando os olhos para o desespero dele.

- Isi! Isi! Isitnefert acorda. - começou a chorar. - acorda... Isi...não me deixe sozinho.

Encostou a cabeça nela chorando copiosamente.

-----FIM MENTE SHAKA-------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Isoke foi eliminado, mas Mask também morreu. **_

_**Mais uma baixa para os santos de Atena. Nefertite pressentiu.**_

_**No próximo capitulo os dourados que lutaram contra os guerreiros de Seth se encontraram com as portadoras. Mais um dourado cai diante do poder dos guerreiros de Seth. Como vão reagir ao vê seus amados mortos?**_


	23. Chapter 23: A batalha final II

_**Tenshi – **__Eu não só má! (rosto ficando diabolico) Você ainda não viu nada hihihehehahaha!_

_**Flor – **__Se ta achando ruim que o Kamus, Shura e o MM morreram, você nem imagina o resto... prepare os lenços, mais mortes virão._

_**Calyeh – **__Eu to ficando meio má, é porque to saindo com o Seth, sabe... (deixa o Saga saber não), eu sei que a fic ta meio dark, mas depois melhora. Inventar uma historia para cada um deles, sem repetir é cansativo... haja imaginação. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando deles. Bom Hisoka, já deu para perceber não é um cara comum, a historia dele vai ser contada, a ponto de derrubar 4 cavaleiros num piscar de olhos (e Shaka ta no meio), não é para qualquer um. Saga por enquanto, não está nos meus planos de morte, mas para fazer suspense... vai morrer talvez mais dois dourados e uma portadora hehehehehe! Eu sou má! _

_**A todas, obrigada pelas reviews e um agradecimento em especial, a pessoa que me ajudou muito com seus conselhos e sendo beta da "Sete dias para uma eternidade" **__**Dama9**__**, se sou o que sou é graças a ela. **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

_MM morreu. A vida de Akhenaton está em risco. Hisoka apareceu revelando ser um guerreiro de Seth._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 22: A batalha final II **

Saga olhava temeroso para Shaka, o virginiano estava a lagrimas e gritava pelo nome de Isitnefert.

- Shaka... - cerrou o punho.

- Talvez queira uma ilusão como a que ele está tendo. Ou prefere morrer logo?

- Pensa que vai ser fácil? - sorriu.

- Torço que seja difícil, mata-lo rapidamente não teria graça.

- Então vamos começar.

O geminiano partiu para cima dele num combate mano a mano. Desta vez, Hisoka foi acertado duas vezes.

- Muito bom. - limpava um corte no rosto. - está melhorando.

- Talvez. Esse golpe que você usou em Shaka é do Isoke.

- Sim. Tenho a capacidade de usar os golpes dos outros guerreiros de Seth, porem com um poder maior do que eles.

- Seu deus nunca te mencionou.

- Nem sempre mostramos todas as nossas cartas.

- Compreendo. - concentrou seu cosmo. – punho de luz.

- Absorção!

Toda energia de Saga foi absorvida.

- É um guerreiro completo. - o geminiano sumiu com seu cosmo.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. - sorriu. - Ah! estava me esquecendo... - sorriu cinicamente. - de devolver o soco que me deu naquele dia.

Numa velocidade incrível Hisoka avançou sobre Saga, o geminiano cruzou os braços para se defender porem foi acertado. Com a força do soco chocou-se contra uma parede afundando-a.

- Minha vontade era de revidar, mas não podia. Tinha que aparentar o cara fraco. - foi caminhando até ele. - Ishitar tinha que acreditar em mim.

- Tudo premeditado. - Saga ergueu a cabeça.

- Nos mínimos detalhes. - parou diante dele. - inclusive o beijo de despedida.

O geminiano estreitou o olhar.

- Já teve a oportunidade de experimentar o beijo dela? - disse com malicia. - se o beijo foi uma delicia imagina o resto.

Hisoka nem viu Saga acerta-lo. O guerreiro da tempestade foi jogado longe.

- Patife, como ousou? - estava nervoso.

- Ficou com ciúmes porque toquei nela? Não sabe nem a metade.

O ódio tomou conta do cavaleiro, mataria aquele cara.

- Vai sumir da face da terra. - o cosmo de Saga aumentou de maneira brusca. - outra dimensão!

Hisoka que permanecia indiferente tomou posição de defesa.

- "Esse golpe...se parece com..."

Mesmo elevando seu cosmo foi atingido. Bateu fortemente no chão.

Mu e Dohko aos poucos foram acordando.

- O que... - murmurou o libriano.

- Saga? - Mu o viu ajoelhado.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. E Hisoka?

Saga olhou-o no chão.

- Você conseguiu. - disse Mu aproximando.

- Parece que sim.

- E Shaka? - indagou Dohko.

- Está preso na ilusão que Hisoka criou. Temos que liberta-lo.

Os três aproximaram dele.

- Shaka...? Por que ele está chorando?

- A ilusão deve haver com Isitnefert. - disse o geminiano. - Shaka. Shaka. - chamava-o.

Seus olhos continuavam opacos, a expressão aterrorizada.

- Shaka. - Dohko tocou no ombro dele. - acorde.

- Shaka. - o geminiano o sacudiu, como fazia com Ishitar. - Shaka.

Os olhos foram ficando azuis, mexia com os dedos e as pálpebras.

- Isi... - murmurou.

- Shaka. - chamou o ariano.

O virginiano o olhou.

- Ela morreu Mu. Buda a matou. Ele a matou. - recomeçou a chorar. - e eu não fiz nada, fiz nada para salva-la!

- Shaka, Isi está viva. Foi uma ilusão de Hisoka.

- Não foi! Eu vi quando foi acertada, Buda a matou!

Saga e os outros o fitaram perplexos. O golpe de Hisoka era perigoso, Shaka que tinha a capacidade de criar ilusões perfeitas, caíra direitinho.

- Shaka, a Isi não morreu. Está com a Ishitar e as outras.

- É mentira. Ela.. ela...

- Shaka! - gritou o ariano.

- Mu...?

- Foi uma ilusão. Isitnefert está bem.

Shaka olhou ao redor, não estava na sala das arvores, Buda e Isi tinham sumido.

- Foi um golpe perfeito. - disse percebendo. - desculpe por preocupá-los.

- Que bom que voltou a si. - o ariano sorriu.

- E ele?

- Ao que parece...

Foram interrompidos por uma explosão de cosmo.

- A brincadeira apenas começou. - Hisoka disparou um ataque contra Mu.

O ariano sorriu de maneira maléfica, girando o corpo deu um chute em Shaka, um soco em Dohko e uma rasteira em Saga.

- Mu o que está fazendo? - Dohko não entendia.

- Afaste-se. - disse Shaka. - Hisoka assumiu o corpo dele.

- Será?

- Hisoka?!

- Mas como? Esse golpe que usou é o mesmo de Imotep.

- Com uma diferença: posso controlá-lo sem que minha alma se fixe nele.

- Como...?

- O combate está equilibrado.

Mu posicionou na frente de Shaka, Hisoka na frente de Saga e Dohko.

O ariano sorriu, seus olhos estavam demoníacos.

- Terei um grande prazer em matar o homem mais próximo de deus.

- Pare Mu, eu não quero lutar contra você.

- Extinção Estelar!

- Hon.

Shaka criou uma barreira para se proteger. O ariano partiu para cima dele, desferindo socos e chutes, Shaka conseguia evitar todos, mas não podia revidar por medo de ferir o amigo.

- Pare Mu.

- Está com medo de lutar Shaka? - disse irônico.

- Não quero machucar você. Somos cavaleiros de Atena.

- Correção: éramos. Agora sou um guerreiro de Seth. E vou mandar você e a Isitnefert para Anúbis.

Shaka sem querer acabou dando um soco nele.

Do outro lado...

- Quem quer atacar primeiro? Estou esperando.

- Cólera dos cem dragões!

Saga nada disse só partiu para cima dele.

O rosto de Mu encheu-se de fúria logo apos receber o ataque.

- Vai pagar por isso. Revolução Estelar

Novamente Shaka se defendeu criando uma barreira, aproveitando da distração, o ariano surgiu na frente dele, disparando o " extinção estelar" a queima roupa. Shaka arrastou-se por metros, indo ao chão.

Hisoka havia atingido Saga e Dohko que foram no chão.

- Mu termine logo.

Shaka ergueu a cabeça, a tempo de ver o ariano indo de encontro a ele.

- Mu...

- Vai morrer agora Shaka de virgem.

Ele segurava o pescoço do virginiano.

- Pare Mu! - gritou Dohko.

- "Mu... não teria coragem..."- Saga olhava incrédulo.

- Mate-o logo.

Mu apertou com mais força o pescoço do amigo.

- Mu...pare... - Shaka se mexia tentando se soltar, mas sem feri-lo. - Mu.

- Morra.

-... não se lembra da Ank...?

- Ank...? - por segundos seus olhos perderam a maldade. - ela será a próxima. - sorriu.

- Não teria coragem de matá-la, você a ama.

- Eu... - abrandou um pouco a força.

Hisoka percebeu que Mu não estava completamente controlado. Teria que fazer algo.

- Mu, use a espada. - disse o guerreiro.

O ariano abriu a mão, uma espada começou a surgir. Shaka teve um estralo, já tinha vivido essa cena. Anteriormente era com Isi sobre o domínio de Imotep, mas desta vez o golpe de Hisoka era bem mais forte, talvez Mu não conseguisse se libertar.

- Saga, Mu vai matá-lo.

- Temos que impedi-lo.

- Não vão a lugar nenhum. - por cosmo os parou.

Mu encostou a lamina no pescoço do virginiano.

- Quer que eu transmita alguma mensagem a Isi? Se bem que não vai precisar, logo estarão juntos no Anúbis.

Shaka o olhava, teria que se livrar dele, mas se usasse qualquer golpe poderia feri-lo.

- Mu...

- Perdoe me Shaka... - aproximou a espada, seus olhos alternavam entre o marrom e o verde.

- Mu? Você... - o virginiano sentia a lamina na sua pele.

- Mate-o Mu. - incitou Hisoka.

Segurou a espada mais firme, algumas gotas de sangue começaram a surgir.

- Mu! - gritaram Saga e Dohko.

- Vamos mate-lo!

- Shaka... me mate... antes que eu... não consigo segurar por muito tempo. Shaka.

- Não vou levantar o punho contra um amigo.

- Shaka, ataque logo. - o sangue já manchava a lamina. - Shaka.

O virginiano virou o rosto, mas o golpe não veio.

- Mu...?

O ariano havia cravado a espada em si.

- É um idiota. - disse Hisoka. - recuperou o controle. - deu um passo para trás.

Dohko e Saga estavam tão atônicos com a cena que nem viram Hisoka desaparecer.

- Me perdoe Shaka. - um filete de sangue escorria pela boca do ariano.

- Mu? - Shaka o segurou antes que fosse ao chão. - Mu.

- Mu. - gêmeos e libra foram até ele.

- Argh... - murmurou ao tirar a espada. O corte tinha sido profundo. - desculpe não poder mais ajuda-los... me façam um favor?

- Mu.

- Cuide da Ank por mim.

- Você que cuidara dela. - disse Shaka. - Ank precisa de você.

- Diga a ela... que eu a amo muito... muito...

O ariano soltou mais um gemido, aos poucos sua respiração foi diminuindo até se extinguir.

Ank ainda amparava Tite quando sentiu um aperto no coração.

- "Hedj" - derramou uma lagrima.

- O que foi Ank? - indagou Isi.

- Nada...- a portadora não quis preocupa-la, mas tinha certeza que Mu estava...

Na outra sala...

- Mu. Mu. - chamava Shaka. - Mu.

Dohko abaixou o rosto, não adiantava mais, ele tinha ido.

- Mu... - murmurou Saga.

- Mu. Acorde. Mu. - Shaka o olhava. - Mu... Saga - ele o olhou.

- O cavaleiro de Áries está morto.

- Ele não pode está morto. - Shaka não acreditava.

- Sabe que sim Shaka.

- Saga? - Kanon e os outros acabavam de chegar.

- Kanon como... - olhou para Kamus sendo carregado por Afrodite, Shura por Aiolos e MM por Aldebaran. - não me diga que...

- Assim como Mu. - disse Aioria. - sentimos o cosmo dele se extinguir agora a pouco.

- Por Zeus essa guerra... - disse Miro indignado. – não vai sobrar ninguém.

- Isso prova o quanto eles são fortes. - Kanon olhava para o ariano.

Shaka ainda perplexo olhava para o corpo do amigo. Da primeira vez na guerra das 12 casas, não sentiu muito a perda de amigos, no muro todos haviam morrido, mas agora... Isi o tinha ensinado o significado de sentimentos e Mu, seu amigo, estava morto. Morto...

- Tadinha da Ank, ela não vai agüentar. - Dite enxugava as lagrimas.

- Quem fez isso com ele? - indagou Aldebaran inconformado com a morte do amigo.

- Com quem vocês lutaram? Só havia sobrado três guerreiros. Isoke, Sadiki e Hadimi.

- Seth tinha uma carta na manga. - disse Dohko. - uma carta poderosa.

- Quem Saga? - perguntou Kanon.

- O guerreiro da tempestade, Hisoka.

- Quem?! - exclamaram todos.

- O amigo da Ishitar? Ele? - Aiolos não acreditava.

- Sim. É um guerreiro de Seth que foi implantando em Uaset.

- Não sentimos cosmo nenhum vindo dele! - exclamou o escorpião.

- Isso não é o pior. - Saga fitou Mu. - o poder dele está acima do nosso, alem do mais ele pode usar com muita mais força os golpes dos outros guerreiros. Temo que ele não seja simplesmente humano.

- Como assim Saga?

- Hisoka é...

O chão começou a tremer, a única parede que estava intacta desmoronou revelando a próxima sala. Viram as portadoras.

Elas ouvindo o estrondo olharam para trás, um a um dos cavaleiros surgia. Não gostaram das suas expressões. Aiolos surgiu carregando Shura, lentamente o deitou perto de uma parede. Akya os olhava estática, perplexa andou até eles.

- Eu sinto muito. - disse Aiolos levantando.

A portadora o olhou para depois fitar o cavaleiro no chão. Ajoelhou diante do corpo.

- Shura...? Shura...? - ela o chamava. - Shura...

Notou que uma das suas mãos segurava algo. Delicadamente a abriu vendo sua correntinha.

- Não... não...Shura. Shura! Por que fez isso comigo... Shura!

Akya encostou a cabeça no peito dele, chorando copiosamente.

Aldebaran copiando o gesto de Aiolos deitou MM ao lado de Shura. Nefertari continuava parada ao longe olhando o corpo do canceriano. A portadora de Ísis caminhou lentamente até ele, ajoelhando em seguida.

- Giovanni. – olhou o estado dele: seu corpo bastante machucado, um braço quebrado e o outro coberto por uma mancha negra. – "por que lutou dessa maneira..."-olhou para os dourados. - Isoke?

- Sim. – respondeu Aioria, tentando permanecer forte, mas a cada minuto lembrava da cena de Marin.

A portadora delicadamente limpou o rosto dele que estava coberto por sangue e areia. Uma lagrima desceu, em seguida outra, outra, outra...

- Giovanni...- a portadora colocou a mão dele entre as suas. – por que me deixou...

Afrodite nem conseguia olhar para Tite, ao ver o rostinho dela teve vontade de estar no lugar de Kamus.

Ela aproximou do pisciano.

- Dite...

- Sinto muito Tite. – disse colocando o no chão, sem olhá-la e tentando segurar as lagrimas.

- Eu sei que sente. – ajoelhou.

Ela tocou a face do aquariano, estava gélida.

- Kamus... Kamus...- grossas lagrimas brotaram. – Kamus...

A portadora inclinou beijando-lhe a boca. Seus lábios outrora quentes estavam frios.

- Kamus...

Tite chorava compulsivamente.

A portadora de Tefnut, olhou para o ariano nos braços de Shaka.

- Oi Shaka. – cumprimentou-o.

O virginiano se surpreendeu com o cumprimento, não esperava esse tipo de reação. Sem dizer nada o colocou no chão. Ank ajoelhou diante dele.

- "Hedj" – pos a mão sobre o ferimento na barriga e ascendeu seu cosmo.

Todos observavam a ação dela curiosos.

Um cosmo de cor azul envolvia os dois, de repente parou. Ank derramou duas lagrimas.

- Ank?

- Tentei passar meu cosmo para ele, mas Mu já foi para o Amêntis... não há mais nada a fazer. Meu cosmo não o alcançou... – derramou mais lagrimas. – ele se foi Shaka... Mu me deixou...

- Ank...

Tefnut começou a chorar. Hatshe aproximou do escorpião, ele olhava fixamente para o corpo de Kamus.

- Miro..

- Ele era meu melhor amigo Hatshe...

- Sei como se sente. - o abraçou.

Miro derramou algumas lagrimas. Shaka queria confortar Ank, mas ele também estava mal.

- "Mu." - sentiu alguém abraça-lo por trás.

- Sei que se pudesse tinha feito algo para evitar. - Isi sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- É... - segurou a mão dela derramando uma lagrima.

Ishitar olhava para Ank e para as outras penalizadas, não queria que elas passassem por isso. Já sentira na pele e era uma dor horrível. Fitou Saga, o geminiano olhava para os companheiros, poderia ter sido ele, pensou, se ele tivesse morrido não agüentaria, perde-lo seria o fim.

- "Mortes, mortes... eles nem eram daqui, não eram para estarem aqui. - olhou para Seth. - maldito, meus pais, Hisoka, Kamus, Mu, Shura, Giovanni, vou vingar a morte de todos!" Hatshe, Isi!

As duas a olharam entendendo o chamado, separaram de seus dourados posicionando ao lado da Toth.

- Seth vai pagar por cada morte. - Ishitar cerrou o pulso. – por cada lagrima.

- Eu não mandei eles se meterem. - disse zombeteiro. - morreram por que quiseram. Deveriam é ter voltado para a Terra.

Ank, Akya, Tari e Tite escutaram. As quatro levantaram parando ao lado das demais.

- Vou fazer você engolir tudo o que disse. - disse Tari, causando espanto pelo jeito de falar.

- É mesmo? Como estou com medo de vocês.

- Aparece seu covarde! - gritou Akya.

- Seth vai se arrepender por tudo. - Miro tomou a frente dos dourados.

- Serão todos vocês contra mim? Que interessante.

- Maldito. Suprema Intervenção! - gritou Ishitar.

Disparou para onde vinha à voz de Seth, uma parte escura da sala, o golpe entrou nessa escuridão e desapareceu.

- Vou mostrar o que é poder.

Um poderoso cosmo se fez presente, uma bola de energia vermelha saiu desse local acertando a todos. Shaka, Miro e Saga seguraram Isi, Hatshe e Ishitar respectivamente.

- Mesmo vocês todos atacando jamais irão me acertar.

Seth surgiu diante deles, ficaram surpresos com sua aparência: os cabelos totalmente vermelhos, vestia uma armadura negra tendo como elmo uma cabeça de escorpião, na testa uma tatuagem do mesmo animal, os olhos brilhavam num vermelho sangue.

- Seth...?

A parede atrás dele iluminou revelando o djed e as jóias, que brilhavam intensamente.

- As jóias... - murmurou Tite.

- Isso mesmo portadora de Hórus, as seis jóias dos deuses. Com o poder delas mais de Osíris poderei realizar minha ambição. Vou dominar tudo. O poder do djed já está quase completo, só faltando a jóia de Toth e o restante do cosmo de Osíris.

Olharam para o deus, Akhenaton estava pálido e seu cosmo estava prestes a se extinguir.

- Assim que o tiver tudo será meu.

- E Atena?

- Ela é a guardiã da Terra. Com ela morta seu planeta estará a minha mercê.

- Não vamos permitir que faça isso.

- Nem eu. - disse uma voz fraca.

Viraram para trás, Osíris estava acordado, seu aspecto continuava sombrio.

- Consegue falar. - Seth sorriu.

- Akhenaton.

- Não vou permitir que realize seus planos.

- E fará o que? Tudo está ao meu favor irmãozinho, não há nada que possa fazer. _**(n/a: Seth e Osíris são irmãos.)**_

- É o que pensa. - Ishitar tomou a frente.

- Querida portadora... deve achar que seu amiguinho Hisoka está morto.

- Você... - estreitou o olhar.

- Tenho uma surpresinha para você, meu guerreiro mais valioso.

- Guerreiro? - exclamou Osíris. - você só tem sete e todos estão mortos.

- Esqueceu do presente que Ré me deu por servi-lo? Um guerreiro com poderes incríveis?

- Não pode ser que... - ficou alarmado ao se lembrar dessa história.

- Trouxe o a vida. E olhem que é um velho conhecido de vocês. Entre guerreiro da tempestade.

Ishitar, as portadoras, Atena e Osíris ficaram perplexos.

- Como vão? - indagou sorridente o guerreiro.

- Hi-Hiso-ka?! - exclamaram todos.

- Hisoka? - Ishitar deu um passo. - você está vivo?

- Oi Ishitar.

- Como pode me enganar? Eu confiei em você!

- Ordens minha querida. - sorriu cinicamente.

- Cretino!

- Foi muito divertido brincar com você.

- Eu te mato desgraçado. - Saga estava prestes a avançar, mas foi segurado por Shaka.

Ishitar olhava o geminiano.

- "Briguei com ele por causa do Hisoka... como fui burra!" Hisoka, vou te mandar para Anúbis!

A portadora elevou seu cosmo, disparando o 'suprema intervenção', porem foi facilmente segurado.

- Meninas. - chamou Akya.

As seis disparam contra o deus, ele nem se mexeu, uma bola de energia vermelha partiu para cima delas. As sete foram acertadas sendo jogadas contra a parede.

- Maldito. - Miro cerrou o punho.

Saga, Shaka e os outros concentraram seus cosmos disparando contra Seth, o poder deles foi absorvido.

- "Não pode ser... - murmurou Atena. - nove cavaleiros e nem encostaram nele."

- Hisoka, mantenha-os ocupados. - referia aos dourados.

- Sim.

_**obs: luta enquanto as portadoras estão nocauteadas.**_

O guerreiro da tempestade elevou seu cosmo e deu um soco no ar. Uma parede que aparentava ser de vidro separou-os das portadoras.

- Vamos deixar meu senhor sossegado.

- Como teve coragem de trair a Ishitar? - indagou Aioria. - ela te acolheu.

- Sentimentos de gratidão não fazem parte da minha personalidade.

Saga o olhava com ódio, nem quando estava sobre o domínio de Ares, sentiu tanto ódio de alguém.

- Pode vir os nove se quiser.

- Vou quebrar seus dentes. - disse Miro.

- Miro é melhor ficar de fora, está ferido e pode piorar. - disse Dite segurando-o.

- Não estou morto. Vou vingar pela morte de Kamus e dos outros. - o escorpião o empurrou. Mancando ficou ao lado de Kanon.

- Vocês são muito sentimentalistas. Bastou quatro morrerem para ficarem assim.

- Cala a boca! - gritou Aldebaran.

- Patéticos. - ascendeu o cosmo. - guerreiros das sombras ressurjam.

O cosmo negro de Hisoka tomou conta do lugar, a luz negra condensava tomando forma humana, logo sete homens surgiram.

- Não pode ser... - murmurou Dohko incrédulo.

- Eles... não estavam mortos?

Ao lado de Hisoka, com aspecto sombrio estavam os setes guerreiros de Seth. Hawa, Imotep, Sadiki, Isoke, Akin, Kaimah e Hadimi.

- Rapazes, está na hora de se redimirem perante nosso senhor. Façam o que quiser com os outros, mas Saga é meu.

Os sete sorriram maldosamente.

- O cosmo deles...

- Estão mais fortes.

- São ilusões?

- Não, são reais. É como se Hisoka os fizessem reviver.

- Nunca enfrentamos um inimigo assim. Eles não estão para brincadeira.

- Tomem cuidado.

Hawa posicionou na frente de Aldebaran, Akin de Kanon, Hisoka de Saga, Isoke de Aioria e Shaka, Kaimah de Dohko, Hadimi de Aiolos, Sadiki de Miro e Imotep de Afrodite.

**Hawa x Aldebaran **_**(n/a: as lutas serão mais rápidas, pois o enfoque é nas portadoras)**_

- Soube que o cavaleiro da portadora de Tefnut, se matou. Eu queria ter eliminado-o, mas bem feito.

- Não sei como voltou do inferno. - disse Deba tomando posição. - mas vai voltar rapidinho.

A luta teve inicio, mantendo-se equilibrada por muito tempo. Dando um fim a ela, Aldebaran lançou o grande chifre, Hawa foi eliminado, contudo deixou marcas do taurino. Assim que se viu vencedor caiu de joelhos, estava esgotado.

**Imotep x Afrodite**

- Essa luta será rápida. - disse Imotep.

- Rápida e bela. - Afrodite segurava uma rosa vermelha.

Como a luta anterior, Imotep foi morto com uma rosa sangrenta, Afrodite cansado sentou no chão fechando os olhos.

**Kaimah x Dohko**

Iniciou um combate corpo a corpo, aproveitando uma distração do libriano, Kaimah o golpeou, acreditando que "o mesmo golpe não funciona pela segunda vez contra um cavaleiro" Dohko por pouco não foi acertado por ele.

O libriano retomando o controle disparou o 'cólera do dragão'. Kaimah caiu morto e Dohko com um ferimento na perna.

**Hadimi x Aiolos**

- Você que matou o Kamus.

- E ao contrario dele estou vivo.

- Vai pagar por isso.

- Olhos verdes... isso será interessante.

Aiolos teve problemas em vencer Hadimi, o guerreiro do deserto era habilidoso e com suas técnicas havia conseguido ferir o sagitariano em vários lugares. Os dois resolveram usar suas técnicas máximas, Hadimi foi acertado pelo 'trovão atômico' morrendo e Aiolos pelo 'sepultamento', por muito pouco não foi morto, ficando com braço seriamente ferido.

**Akin x Kanon**

Mesmo sendo um guerreiro de Seth, Kanon não queria ter que lutar contra o pai de Ishitar. Por diversas vezes apenas se defendeu sem querer feri-lo, por isso acabou sendo acertado pelo 'mar do caos.'

Akin aproximou entoando um mantra, uma bola negra surgia das suas mãos.

- Vou mandá-lo para o 'caos.'

- Não posso deixar que me mate. - levantou. - "me perdoe Ishitar." - lançou o 'triangulo dourado. '

- "Esse golpe...se parece com o..."

Akin tentou segura-lo, mas foi atingido em cheio.

**Sadiki x Miro**

O escorpião tentava se manter de pé, o ferimento da perna doía muito e alem disso um dos braços estava parcialmente paralisado.

- Está ferido. Vá embora.

- Vou me vingar pela morte de Shura.

- É amiguinho dele? - sorriu. - será um prazer matar você.

Sadiki partiu para cima dele, Miro tentava se defender como podia porem foi acertado. Recebeu diversas vezes opresas da serpente e sentia-se fraco. Tentou o 'tempestade escarlate' sendo em vão. O guerreiro das serpentes despejou todo seu poder no escorpião deixando-o num estado critico, não tendo opção Miro queimou seu cosmo ao maximo e disparou o Antares.

Sadiki morreu na hora e Miro caiu desacordado.

**Aioria e Shaka x Isoke**

- Não pensei que fosse revivido. Aquele cavaleiro tem um grande poder.

- Vai pagar pela morte dele! - disse Aioria. - relampego de plasma.

- Lutei com você uma vez e achei uma chatice. - Isoke elevou seu cosmo. - desapareça.

O guerreiro apareceu na frente de Aioria disparando a queima roupa, o leonino foi lançado longe, caindo desacordado.

- Um a menos. - olhou para Shaka. - será o próximo?

O virginiano não disse nada, de olhos fechados parou na frente dele.

- Depois de Hisoka você é o guerreiro mais forte de Seth.

- Fico lisonjeado com o elogio.

- Então terei que ser rápido.

- Não pense que será fácil.

A luta teve inicio, os dois eram muito bons por isso seguia empate. Isoke disparou o 'revelação' por pouco não pegando o virginiano aproveitando disso o guerreiro disparou o 'destruição da alma'. Shaka foi atingido, mas conseguiu reter sua alma.

- Volte para seu submundo, Tesouro do céu!

O golpe de Shaka o atingiu em cheio. O virginiano recuou um passo, tinha vencido, entretanto o golpe de Isoke havia o atingido.

**Portadoras**

Nefertite foi a primeira a levantar, vendo Ankhesenamon ao seu lado correu até ela.

- Ank?

- Tite...

- Você está bem?

- Sim. - levantou. - e as outras?

Viram-nas levantando.

- Estão todas bem? - indagou Nefertari.

- Sim. - respondeu Hatshepsut.

- O cosmo de Seth está muito mais forte. - disse Akya. - sem as jóias não temos chances.

- O que vamos fazer? - Isitnefert olhou para Ísis e para Ishitar.

- O que for preciso. - respondeu a Toth observando as jóias.

- Já estão de pé.

- Não pense que nos venceu.

- Logo Uaset será minha, é inevitável. Por que não se rendam?

- Nunca!

- Então... - Seth olhou para Osíris. - vai ver suas portadoras serem mortas uma por uma.

- Seth...

- Primeiro... Hathor. - Seth avançou sobre Isi acertando-a. - Chu. - Akya ainda tentou se defender, mas foi atingida. - Tefnut. - Ank foi lançada longe. - Maet. - Hatshe teve o mesmo fim de Ank. - Hórus. - Tite tentou acerta-lo, mas foi jogada contra Akya. - Ísis. - Tari resistiu por um tempo, porem foi acertada. - e por ultimo... - Seth parou na frente de Ishitar. - tenho muitos planos para nós, portadora.

- Vá para o Anúbis. - Ishitar pegou o braço dele, queria lançá-lo, mas Seth desvencilhou e acertou um soco nela.

- Fraca.

A portadora bateu contra uma parede.

- Meninas! - gritaram Atena e Osíris.

- Estão vendo? São fracas.

- Seth seu maldito.

- Aceite a sua derrota Osíris.

- Nunca. - Tari levantava seguida pelas outras.

- Jamais vamos perder para você. - disse Hatshe.

- Se acham, podem atacar.

Akya partiu para cima do deus, em seguida as outras. Rapidamente Seth as derrubou.

- Não pensam em derrotar um deus?

- Penso. - Ishitar levantou. - vai sumir desse mundo Seth. Suprema Intervenção.

O ataque partiu em direção a ele, porem...

- Precisa aprender muito para me vencer.

Seth ascendeu seu cosmo, o golpe de Ishitar foi engolido por ele, uma bola de energia vermelha partiu em direção a ela, seu poder era imenso.

- Ishitar cuidado! - gritou Osíris.

_**Minutos antes...**_

Hisoka e Saga se encaravam. O geminiano irritado pelo sorrisinho do oponente foi para cima dele.

- Esse ódio todo é por mim? Só por que a Ishitar me defendeu?

- Cale-se!

- Deve ter sido frustrante vê-la ao meu lado.

- Eu vou acabar com você! - Saga tentou acerta-lo com um soco.

- Idiota.

Hisoka mais rápido o acertou, Saga foi ao chão.

- Nunca poderá me vencer. - o chutou.- sabe por que? Estamos em patamares diferentes. Você não passa de lixo humano e eu sou quase um deus. Sou o homem criado por Ré, nunca poderá me vencer. Nunca.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. - Saga tentou acerta-lo, porem foi atingido.

- Não entende Saga? Está lutando contra um semi deus, nem em um milhão de anos poderá me vencer.

- Vou matá-lo.

Saga estava prestes a atacar quando escutaram um forte estrondo.

Ishitar foi atingida pelo golpe de Seth sendo lançada contra a parede feita por Hisoka. Com a intensidade do ataque, a parede ruiu. A portadora passou pelos dourados batendo violentamente contra uma pilastra. A pilastra se desfez.

- Ishitar! - gritou o geminiano fazendo menção de ir atrás dela.

- Não vai a lugar algum. - Hisoka o acertou.

Shaka, Dohko, Aiolos e Kanon correram até as portadoras.

- Isi?

- Shaka...

O virginiano a ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Hatshe. Hatshe. - Aiolos aproximou.

- Aio-los... o Miro... cadê ele?

- Está desacordado, mas não corre risco. Vem eu te ajudo.

Dohko ajudou Tite e Tari e Kanon Akya e Ank.

- O que aconteceu? Cadê o Dite?

- Está esgotado Nefertite, mas está bem.

- E os outros?

- Aioria, Aldebaran e Miro estão na mesma situação, Nefertari.

Ishitar abriu os olhos, seu corpo todo doía e sua armadura tinha virado pó.

- "Não posso morrer." - escorando na parede levantou.

Hisoka preparava para acertar mais uma vez o geminiano, contudo parou a ver Ishitar aproximando, voltou para perto do deus antes que ela o visse.

Saga a olhou.

- Saga. - ajoelhou. - você está bem?

- Sim e você? - acariciou o rosto dela limpando a poeira.

- Estou, vem.

Os dois se ajudaram a levantar.

- Pensei que seria rápido eliminá-los, parece que me enganei. Sete portadoras e cinco cavaleiros de Atena. Vou deixar que meu guerreiro faça as honras.

- Com muito gosto. – disse.

- Pensei que Ré o tinha tirado de você. – disse Akhenaton a Seth.

- Não. Na época em que eu servia a Ré fui agraciado com um guerreiro que me protegeria. Um guerreiro poderoso, até mais que os meus sete. Na nossa luta pelo poder ele fez parte dos meus 72 conspiradores. Passaram-se séculos e ele foi adormecido, despertando nessa era.

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------

Seth estava sentado em seu trono, ganhara mais duas jóias, mas havia um empecilho na sua caminhada rumo a vitória.

- Pensei que poderia poupá-lo, mas... aquele homem pode arruinar os meus planos. Akin!

- Chamou meu senhor? - o guerreiro da traição apareceu na mesma hora.

- Sim. Traga a caixa negra. Vamos enviar tempestade a Uaset.

- Tempestade? - indagou Akin sem entender, mas logo seu rosto ficou surpreso. - meu senhor... vai usar...

- Será preciso Akin. Vá.

Obedecendo Akin desapareceu, aparecendo em seguida a frente de uma porta que tinha desenhado nela um escorpião vermelho.

- "Se Seth vai usar tempestade é porque algo ameaça os planos dele."

O guerreiro abriu a porta, o recinto estava iluminado apenas por uma fraca tocha. No centro jazia um balcão e sobre ele uma caixa negra. Akin a pegou levando até ao seu senhor.

- Aqui está. – estendeu-a.

- Vamos.

Os dois atravessaram dois salões parando em frente a uma porta dourada. Seth a abriu deparando com sarcófago negro no centro.

O deus abriu a caixa retirando dela um livro negro, era o livro dos mortos.

- Está na hora, meu guerreiro, depois de séculos despertar. Levante-se e cumpra as ordens do seu senhor.

Seth recitou as frases do livro, a porta do sarcófago começou a se mexer e instantes depois um homem surgiu enrolado em faixas de linho.

- Ao seu dispor meu senhor. - disse.

- Akin leve-o, depois compareçam os dois a minha presença.

Minutos mais tarde, já sem as faixas, um homem de olhos âmbar ajoelhava diante do deus.

- Há quanto tempo meu senhor.

- Sim Hisoka. Esse ao seu lado é Akin, guerreiro da traição, nessa era.

Cumprimentaram com um aceno.

- Tenho uma missão para você.

- Terei o imenso prazer em realizá-la.

- Novamente enfrento meu irmão para o domínio do mundo, mas desta vez conto com um trunfo: uma sith que nasceu nas terras de Uaset. É poderosíssima e se ela vir para o nosso lado sairei triunfante, contudo a um pequeno obstáculo.

- Um cavaleiro, de nome Saga. – disse Akin. – parece que por alguma razão ele exerce influencia nela, não permitindo que seu lado sith aflore.

- Entendo.

- Quero que se infiltre, use seus poderes para persuadi-la a vir e tire o cavaleiro do caminho. Faça-a odia-lo.

- Cumprirei suas ordens.

--------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

- Tudo não passou de um plano.

- Sim.

- "Para Seth mandar Hisoka, é porque Saga deve ser uma grande ameaça. - Osíris tentava encaixar os fatos. – mas o que ele quer realmente com a Ishitar?"

- Vou mostrar o tão quanto sou superior a vocês. – Hisoka ascendeu seu cosmo disparando em golpe.

Shaka, Tari e Ishitar criaram uma barreira para proteger a todos, contudo foram acertados.

Ishitar livrando-se de escombros levantou, os outros estavam no chão.

- E eu que fiquei com dó de você por apanhar do Saga. - disse limpando o rosto.

- Tinha que ser convincente.

- Cretino. Eu vou acabar com você. - a portadora partiu para cima dele, rapidamente Hisoka a imobilizou.

- Por que essa agressividade toda? - deu lhe um soco, foi arrastada.

Aos poucos os outros foram levantando.

- Miserável.

- Não sei o porquê dessa revolta toda. - disse Seth dando um sorriso. - se tudo o que está acontecendo é por sua culpa Ishitar.

- Como?!

- Criança amaldiçoada. Que carrega a destruição e leva a todos o sofrimento.

- Pare de dizer bobagens Seth. - disse Osíris.

- Bobagens? Desde que nasceu vem trazendo sofrimento a todos a começar por sua mãe.

- Não ouse falar o nome dela! - gritou.

- Quando nasceu a sentenciou a morte. Era mãe de uma sith e ela só não morreu naquela ocasião, por ser a mãe de Osíris. Sua mãe sofreu tanto e por sua culpa.

- Tudo que está dizendo é mentira!

- Sabe que não. Ela morreu anos depois, desgostosa porque Akin a abandonou e deixou lhe um peso: você.

- É mentira...

O ódio crescia no geminiano, mataria Seth.

- Pensa que Akhenaton gostava de tê-la como irmã? Irmã da pessoa que matou sua mãe?

Ishitar olhou para ele para Osíris.

- Não leve as palavras de Seth em consideração. Sabe muito bem que isso é mentira.

- Akhenaton nunca gostou de você, ele o deus Osíris irmão de uma sith? Ele a tolerava.

- Isso é mentira... ele... - olhou para Seth.

- Seth pare de dizer bobagens! - gritou Tari.

- Nefertari... a verdadeira irmã de Akhenaton.

- Ishitar também é.

- Nos pensamentos da Toth.

Ishitar olhava a confusa, o que ele dizia só podia ser mentira...

- Afetou a vida da Hathor e da Chu. Também foi responsável pela morte dos pais delas.

- Ishitar é isenta. - disse Akya. - vocês sitis é que são os culpados.

- E Ishitar é o que? Uaset? Ou Sith? Se pensasse desse jeito não teria batido nela, como o fez.

Akya recuou um passo.

- Bateu sem compaixão, só não a matou porque Osíris não queria sangue sith em seu palácio. Admita, por diversas vezes você e a Hathor desejaram a morte dela, mesmo sendo portadoras.

- Mentira! - gritou Isi. - até agora só disse mentiras!

- Ishitar eles toleravam você por que era bom a sith por perto. Todo esse sentimentalismo era para deixar você nas mãos deles.

A Toth olhava para Seth e para elas. Tudo o que deus dizia era mentira, mas... sua mãe sofreu muito pelo seu nascimento, Akhenaton ficou órfão por causa disso, e os sitis mataram as famílias de Isi e Akya. Seth tinha um pouco de razão.

Ela abaixou o rosto, não sabia em quem mais acreditar. Saga a observava, entendera muito bem o plano de Seth: era jogá-la contra as portadoras.

- Ishitar.

Ela o olhou.

- Sabe que nada é verdade.

- Eu...

- Matou até o pai.

- Seth, está passando dos limites. - disse Akhenaton.

- Akin foi defendê-la e morreu. Se não tivesse voltado do caos há essa hora ele estaria vivo.

- Para. - os olhos dela encheram de água. - para.

- Causou sofrimento em Uaset e até na Terra.

Todos olharam para o deus.

- Se você não existisse, Atena e seus cavaleiros não precisariam ter vindo. Kamus, Shura, Mu, Giovanni não teriam morrido e os demais não estariam tão feridos. Matou pessoas inocentes.

- A Ishitar não é culpada! - gritou Ank. - não é... - derramou duas lagrimas ao lembrar do ariano.

- Ank... "eles estão mortos por minha culpa, se fosse forte... Ank...Tite...Tari...Hatshe...Tite..."

- Sabe o que vai acontecer quando essa guerra acabar? - iniciou o deus. - o sonho vai realizar.

Ishitar e Saga o olharam imediatamente.

- O sonho...?

- "Ele..." - murmurou o geminiano.

-------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------

Durante o trajeto até Menefer Ishitar seguia em silencio.

- Ishitar.

- Sim?

- De que sonho o Hisoka estava falando?

- Nada Saga.

- Tem haver comigo. Toda vez que me aproximava de você, ficava em pânico. O que foi?

- Nada...

- Me fale. - ele a segurou. - por favor.

- Sonhei que tinha derrotado Seth, quando voltei ao palácio encontrei com as meninas e elas se voltaram contra mim. Disse que o mundo só teria paz com a minha morte. Primeiro foi elas, depois os cavaleiros e por ultimo Akhenaton. Ele ia me matar com um punhal quando você chegou.

- E?

- Você me matou Saga. Cravou o punhal no meu peito. Por isso toda vez que aproximava sentia uma dor terrível.

- Foi só um sonho. Eu, as meninas, seu irmão jamais faria isso. Foi sonho. - frisou. - não duvida não é?

- Não... - abaixou o rosto. - só que...

- Fale. - ergueu delicadamente o rosto dela fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Talvez fosse melhor. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que deve andar por aí. Sou uma ameaça.

- Não diga isso nem por brincadeira!

- Saga...?

- Já disse que vou te proteger, nada vai te acontecer.

----------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------

- "Não vai tirá-la de nós." - o cosmo de Saga ascendia. - explosão galáctica.

Saga lançou um ataque contra Seth e Hisoka.

- Está me cansando. - o deus elevou seu cosmo. - desapareça.

Uma poderosa bola de energia foi de encontro ao geminiano, não conseguindo defender bateu violentamente contra uma parede.

- Saga! - gritou a portadora.

- Saga! - Kanon correu até ele. - Saga.

- Não o deixe controla-la... - dizendo isso desmaiou.

- Saga!

- Seth.. - a portadora cerrou os punhos. - vai pagar por isso.

- Ele queria te matar. Pensa que ele sente algo por você? Só quer se vingar da morte dos amigos. Lembre-se é uma sith. Tudo vai acontecer como no sonho. Ele vai cravar o punhal em você.

As portadoras e os dourados ouviam sem entender.

- Não se iluda Ishitar, você não representa nada para eles. Nada. Só é uma sith morando por sorte em Uaset.

- Pare de dizer isso... - ajoelhou, estava confusa, não sabia em que acreditava. Seth dizia a verdade, mas acreditava que Akhenaton e os outros também falavam.

- Para que ficar se martirizando por causa deles. Tenho certeza que não fariam o mesmo por você. Sempre será a sith odiosa. Sempre será maltratada, humilhada, sempre!

- Para! Para! - começou a chorar. - para...

Seth sorria, mais um pouco e Ishitar viria para seu lado.

- Não é ninguém ao lado deles, mas... pode ser alguém ao meu. Comigo poderá subjugar todos. Passará de serva a senhora. Assuma seu lado sith e verá como é bom ter o poder.

- Não faça isso Ishitar.

Olharam para onde vinha a voz: era Saga amparado por Kanon.

- Passou todos esses anos lutando contra esse lado, não estrague tudo agora.

- Saga...

- Vai dá ouvidos a ele? Alguém que disse com todas as letras que te odiava? Chamou-te de sith odiosa!

- Sabe que eu não te odeio... ninguém te odeia.

- Só vão esperar o momento certo para traí-la.

- Seth cala a boca! - gritou Akhenaton. - Ishitar ele só disse absurdos, está fazendo isso para jogá-la contra nós.

- Não preciso disso. Ela sabe melhor do que ninguém o que é ser sozinha, tratada como lixo. Mesmo nunca pisando em Menefer ela sempre foi a sith.

- Ishitar.

- Vamos Ishitar, você tem o poder de mudar isso. Tenha nas mãos todas as pessoas que judiaram de você. Tem o poder de ter Uaset sobre seus pés. Mostre-os que tem o poder.

- Não Ishitar.

- Vamos Ishitar.

- Ishitar.

- Ishitar.

A portadora olhava-os atordoada, tudo estava confuso e para piorar a dor no peito voltara e com mais força.

- Vamos Ishitar!

- Ishitar!

- PAREM!!!!! – gritou.

Ishitar foi ao chão, uma luz vermelha tomou conta do local, houve uma explosão de ar que derrubou todos. A luz e a ventania impedia-os de ver o que acontecia com ela...

Aos poucos a luz foi sumindo, não havia mais ventos. Abriram os olhos deparando com a portadora ajoelhada no chão.

- Ishitar. – chamou Ank.

Ela levantou, mantendo-se de costas para eles.

- Ishitar. – dessa vez foi Saga.

A portadora aos poucos foi virando.

- Ishi-tar?! – exclamaram todos.

A expressão dela era demoníaca, sádica. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, cruéis e perversos. Nos lábios um sorriso cínico. Seu cosmo era carregado de maldade, como se um demônio tivesse surgido.

- Como vão? – sorriu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mais um capitulo, com mais mortes... a história está caminhando para o final e Ishitar mostrou seu lado sith. Tudo pode acontecer._

_Pretendo retornar a fic "Caminhos", pois só falta uns dois capítulos dessa para acabar e pretendo..._

_Saga: Há não Krika! Vai postar fic nenhuma! Termina essa primeiro. Tem a "Jornada.." que você parou no primeiro capitulo._

_Krika: eu sei... não esquenta está tudo sobre controle._

_Saga: Sei ¬ ¬ ... depois é eu que tenho que agüentar o seus surtos..._

_Krika: Eu sei que você me ama._


	24. Chapter 24: A batalha final III

**Tenshi** – _Saga: Que ameaça é essa contra a minha Krika? Eu esqueço que somos parentes e te mando para outra dimensão. Olha olha ò.ó_

_Krika: Isso Saga me defende!_

_Tenshi mais surpresas a aguardam, isso quer dizer que mais gente vai para o Anúbis_.

**Calyeh** – _Apaixonou pelo Seth._

_Seth: Quem apaixonou por mim?_

_Krika: A Calyeh._

_Seth: Me apresenta! (empolgado)_

_Krika: (dá um pedala em Seth): Fica quieto, volta logo para Menefer._

_Seth: Ai. Vou te mandar para o Anúbis T.T _

_Calyeh a flecha de sagitário, infelizmente não vai ser disparada. O Aiolos vai ta todo quebrado._

----------------------///-----------------------------

_**Capitulo anterior...**_

_Tentando se libertar do domínio de Hisoka, Mu se matou e Ishitar revelou-se._

**Capitulo 23: A batalha final III **

- Ishitar... – murmurou Saga ao vê-la, aquela na sua frente não era a sua Ishitar.

- Ishitar o que... - murmurou Ank.

A portadora a olhou, Tefnut estremeceu com o olhar, sentiu muito medo.

- Se soubesse que teria tamanho poder teria assumido meu sangue desde o inicio. - sorriu.

- Seja bem vinda ao lar Ishitar.

- Seth. - disse olhando para trás. - meu senhor. - andou até ele. - como vai?

- Bem minha cara. - acariciou o rosto dela.

- Oi Hisoka.

- Olá.

Saga a olhava aterrorizado, aquela mulher com o cosmo carregado de crueldade e sede de sangue não poderia ser ela.

- Ishitar...

Escutando seu nome virou. Sorriu para Saga.

- Sou eu sim Saga. Esse é o meu verdadeiro ser. Aquela Ishitar criada em Uaset não existe mais.

- Ishitar! - gritou Akhenaton.

- Oi irmãozinho querido.

- Ishitar tem algo a me dar. - disse Seth.

- Claro. - colocou a mão sobre o peito. - a jóia de Toth.

- Não faça isso Ishitar! - gritou Tari. - se entregar a ultima jóia, Seth se tornará invencível.

- Mas é o que mais quero.

- Ishi.. tar..?

- Vou ter o poder para destruir tudo. Uaset vai mergulhar nas trevas.

Ficaram perplexos ao ouvirem isso. A portadora elevou seu cosmo, aos poucos a ankh foi saindo flutuando sobre sua mão. Ela caminhou até onde estava as outras e a colocou no devido lugar.

- Não!!! - gritaram Osíris, Atena e Tari.

- Finalmente! - comemorou Seth.

A jóia de Tefnut brilhou, seguida por Hathor, Chu, Maet, Hórus, Ísis e Toth. Isi amparada por Shaka começou a se sentir fraca.

- Isi.

- Shaka... - foi caindo de joelhos. - meu cosmo...

Do peito da portadora saiu um feixe de luz rosa que entrou no djed. Tite sentiu uma fincada.

- Ai.

- Nefertite. - Dite a segurou. - o que foi?

Quando ia responder um feixe de luz preta saiu do seu peito, entrando no djed.

- Ai. - Hatshe caiu de joelhos.

- Hatshe. - Aiolos aproximou.

Um feixe de luz verde foi em direção ao djed. Outra que foi ao chão foi Ank, do peito dela saiu um feixe de luz azul.

- "Os cosmos estão reagindo com as jóias." - pensou Tari. - logo... ai.

A portadora de Ísis foi ao chão, desta vez foi um feixe de luz amarela. Akya tentou ficar de pé, mas sentiu uma forte dor no peito em seguida uma luz dourada saiu dela. De Ishitar saiu um feixe de luz vermelha, contudo não sofreu nada.

Quando a ultima jóia recebeu o cosmo, o djed brilhou intensamente. Akhenaton gritou de dor, um djed feito de luz saiu do corpo dele indo ao objeto. No momento em que os dois se uniram brilharam intensamente ofuscando a visão de todos.

Seth dirigiu-se para o local onde estavam as jóias.

- O djed de Osíris. - o pegou.

Uma forte luz brilhou em dourado, vermelho e preto. O chão começou a tremer. Osíris olhava em pânico. Seth conseguira, tinha o poder sobre todos. Ishitar e Hisoka mantinham o sorriso vitorioso.

A terra parou de tremer, as jóias perderam o brilho se tornando opacas, as portadoras sem forças.

- Ele conseguiu... ele conseguiu... - murmurou Saga levantando.

Um poderoso cosmo se fez presente, era três vezes mais forte que antes. Ouviram uma gargalhada.

- Finalmente depois de séculos, tenho o poder. - a aparência continuava a mesma, mas ele trazia nas mãos o djed em formato de báculo.

- Seth?!

- Agora sou o senhor de tudo e de todos. Quem jurar lealdade a mim terá a vida eterna.

- Cavaleiros, apostos. - Dohko tomou a frente.

- Pensam em lutar contra mim? Mostre a eles Ishitar que não devem levantar a mão contra um deus.

- Será um prazer. - a portadora caminhou parando pouco a frente deles. - sangue...muito sangue.

- Eu que vou lutar contra ela. - Saga tomou a frente. - cuidem do resto.

- Está tão confiante cavaleiro de Atena? - sorriu cinicamente.

Saga tentava permanecer indiferente, mas ver Ishitar naquele estado era torturante.

- Espere Ishitar. - ordenou Seth. - você lutara com as portadoras. Hisoka cuidará dos cavaleiros e eu dele... quero ter o prazer de arrancar a cabeça dele.

- Se quiser a sirvo numa bandeja de prata. - disse Ishitar. - é só ordenar.

Hatshe a olhava perplexa, aquela não poderia ser a Ishitar, ela não é má.

- Ishitar, como pode falar assim.

A portadora sorriu, caminhando até ela.

- Hatshepsut. - disse parando na frente dela. - você sempre me dizia que era minha amiga.

- Ainda digo, é minha amiga.

- Mesmo eu sendo responsável pela morte do Miro.

- Miro não está morto.

- Não sinto mais o cosmo dele... - sorriu. - significa...

Hatshe silenciou, era verdade, não sentia o cosmo dele. Aiolos foi até o escorpião e constatou sua morte.

- Viu? Mas vou te fazer um favor. - seu rosto tornou-se perverso. - vou deixar que vá junto dele para o Amêntis.

Silencio, o que se sucedeu depois, deixou todos sem chão. Ishitar havia disparado um golpe a queima roupa em Hatshe.

- I-shi-tar... – a portadora foi perdendo os sentidos até cair morta.

Atena e os dourados fitaram perplexos. Akhenaton arregalou os olhos, aquilo não poderia está acontecendo. Akya olhava estarrecida para o corpo de Hatshe no chão, aquilo era miragem. Tite se não estivesse próxima a Afrodite tinha desfalecido. Ank levou as mãos ao rosto, não queria ver. Isi agarrou nos braços de Shaka. Tari foi amolecendo até ir de joelhos.

- "Ishitar...como pode..." - Saga a fitava atônico.

- Uma a menos. - sorriu. - quem é a próxima?

- Lutará com todas. - disse o deus sorrindo.

A portadora posicionou de um lado, Hisoka parou em frente aos dourados e Seth de Saga.

- Não vai me dar uma armadura?

- Claro.

O corpo de Ishitar foi revestido por uma armadura negra igual à de Hisoka.

- Podemos começar o derramamento de sangue. – disse com um sorriso cruel.

**Ishitar x portadoras**

Ishitar posicionou na frente delas. Seu olhar era de desprezo.

- Quem vai ser a próxima?

- Como teve coragem de matá-la Ishitar? – indagou Isi.

- Tendo.

- Essa que está na nossa frente não é a nossa Ishitar, Isi. – disse Tari.

- Sua Ishitar? – riu. – a Ishitar que escondia seus sentimentos não existe mais. Essa é a minha verdadeira personalidade. A sua Ishitar está morta aqui. – apontou para o peito.

- Tem razão. – disse Akya. – a nossa Ishitar nunca faria o que fez. E por não ser ela, não terei piedade.

- Estou morrendo de medo. Vocês e esses sentimentalismos idiota. Tudo porque seus amores morreram em combate? Está toda cheia de ódio Akya é porque ele morreu?

- Não mencione o nome dele!

- Nefertari perdeu Giovanni, Ank o Mu, Tite o Kamus, você o Shura. A única que está em melhor condição é a Isi.

Tite a olhava perplexa, não reconhecia a mulher que estava a frente.

- Não se preocupe portadoras, farei a gentileza de mandá-las para Amêntis. Vocês e todos aqui presentes.

- Ishitar! – gritou Ank. – você não é assim. – os olhos dela estavam cheios de água. – é boa, somos como uma família.

- Família? Não me faça rir. Matarei a todos.

- Vai matar Saga também?

- Sim, mas ele vai ser especial, vou me divertir muito.

- Ishitar.

Ela olhou para cima deparando com Akhenaton.

- Como teve coragem de matar a Hatshe. – derramou uma lagrima.

- Da mesma forma que irei matar as suas portadoras irmãozinho. Uma a uma, mas não fique impaciente logo sua vez chegará.

Ainda não acreditavam no que Ishitar tinha transformado.

- Vamos brincar.

A portadora avançou sobre Ank e em segundos as cinco estavam no chão, as que tinham armadura tiveram-nas destruídas.

**Hisoka x Dourados**

Hisoka num golpe derrubou os quatro.

**Seth x Saga**

- O que fez a ela?!

- Nada. Mesmo tendo sangue Uaset, Ishitar é uma sith e no final essa natureza dela aflorou. O que está vendo é a verdadeira Ishitar que gosta da morte e da destruição. Uma autentica sith.

- Ela não é assim! – gritou Saga.

- Encare os fatos cavaleiro. A pessoa que esteve com você todo esse tempo não passou de miragem. Confesso que você era uma ameaça, de alguma forma conseguia segurar o sangue dela , pensei em elimina-lo rapidamente, mas como não será mais preciso... vou te matar bem devagar para que sofra.

Seth começou uma seqüência de ataques, Saga tentou resistir, mas caiu muito ferido no chão. O deus foi caminhando até ele.

- Saga. - segurou os cabelos dele. - vou afundar seu rosto. - Seth começou a esfregar o rosto do geminiano no chão. - hahaha! E para completar... - Seth levantou dando um chute nele, o geminiano foi jogado longe.

Em seguida voltou sentando-se em seu trono. Hisoka ficou ao seu lado.

Shaka abriu os olhos, jamais tinha enfrentado um inimigo como esse, olhando para o lado viu Isi no chão.

- Isitnefert. - foi até ela. - Isi.

- Shaka.

Ele a ajudou a levantar.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Está ferido. - disse referindo a um corte no braço.

- Não é nada.

- Olha o único sobrevivente.

- Ishitar, nunca pensei que faria isso. - disse o virginiano. - pensei que era uma portadora de Osíris.

- Era.

- Sendo assim não me resta alternativa. - ele pegou o rosário que estava com Isi. - terei que elimina-la, antes que mate mais alguém.

- E vai fazer o que? - ironizou. - me matar?

- Sim.

- Espere Shaka.

- Saga...?

Olharam para o geminiano, ele estava escorado numa parede, seu estado era péssimo: o rosto estava sujo por terra, diversos ferimentos pelo corpo.

- Eu que vou lutar contra ela. - Saga a olhou.

- Sinto muito Saga, mas Ishitar passou a ser problema de todos. - virou para Ishitar. - prepare-se.

- Shaka... - Isi o segurou. - você não vai...

- Vou. - sacudiu o rosário. - Tesouro do céu, privação do primeiro sentido.

Ishitar foi atingida, indo ao chão.

- Shaka pare! - gritou Tite.

Ele nem ouviu.

- Privação do segundo e terceiro sentido.

Novamente foi acertada. Ela agora só via e falava.

- Ishitar... - Saga deu um passo.

Surpreendidos ela levantou dando uma risada.

- Admito que é uma excelente técnica, mas.. - o olhou. - não é o suficiente.

- Co-mo? - o virginiano recuou.

- Vou mandar você e Isitnefert para Anúbis! - elevou seu cosmo. - mar do caos!

Uma poderosa bola de energia partiu em direção aos dois, Shaka criou uma barreira para defendê-los, resistiu por um tempo, mas acabou sendo acertado. Ele e Isi foram atingidos em cheio.

- Shaka! Isi!

- Haha, mais um casalzinho se foi. Hahahaha!

Saga a olhava incrédulo, no que Ishitar tinha se transformado?

- Todos que atravessarem meu caminho, terão o mesmo fim!!!

- Não cante vitória antes da hora. - Shaka levantava. Olhou para trás vendo Isi que também levantava.

Seth já estava incomodado.

- Desapareçam. - apontou o dedo para eles.

Um raio saiu da mão dele, indo na direção de Shaka e Isi.

- Shaka cuidado! - gritou Akya.

Foi tarde, o golpe de Seth atravessou-o no peito.

- Shaka!!

- Shaka... - Isi tentou segura-lo porem já era tarde. O virginiano caíra morto. - Shaka... - Isi ajoelhou ao lado dele. - Shaka. - sentindo uma forte dor olhou para si, estava ferida no peito. - Shaka...

Isitnefert aproximou-se mais tocando os lábios dele.

- Já estou indo...

A portadora de Hathor fechou os olhos caindo sobre Shaka.

Atena olhava aterrorizada, Shaka e Isi estavam mortos? Ank foi de joelhos ao chão, não acreditava que mais uma tinha morrido. Akhenaton fitavam-os atônicos.

- Isi... - Tite tentava segurar as lagrimas. - Shaka...

- Shaka? - Aiolos olhava incrédulo.

- Menos uma portadora e um cavaleiro hahahaha! - gargalhou Seth.

O geminiano foi caminhando até os outros, estava com um ferimento grave na perna, por isso mancava.

- Saga, você está bem? - indagou Kanon.

- Kanon... - ele o olhou.

- No que está pensando? - ficou alarmado. - você.. você...

- Sim. Aiolos.

- Diga.

- Tem condições de manter a Ishitar ocupada?

- Posso, mas por quê?

- Para poder salva-la preciso eliminar suas influencias.

- No que está pensando? - indagou Dohko.

- Quero usar a Atena Exclamation em Hisoka._** (n/a: "Atena Exclamation soa mais legal do que Sopro de Atena.")**_

- O que?!!

- É a única forma de derrotá-lo.

- Mas Saga... é a técnica proibida, mesmo para Hisoka.

- Farei o que for para salvar Ishitar, não importa o meio - disse rígido. - espero contar com a ajuda de vocês. Não é só por ela, é por Kamus, Shura, MM, Mu, Shaka, Miro, Hatshe, Isi e as demais.

- Conte comigo irmão. - disse Kanon colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- Obrigado.

- Estou com vocês. - disse Dohko.

- Eu a manterei ocupado. - disse Aiolos.

- Obrigado.

Atena olhava tudo desolada, parecia ser o fim de Uaset.

- "Atena."

Escutou seu nome por cosmo.

- "É você Saga?"

- "Sim. Já viu que a situação está critica."

- "Sim, nunca pensei que Ishitar voltaria contra nós."

- "Só há uma forma de salva-la, vou usar o Atena Exclamation em Hisoka. Sei que é uma desonra, mas se for a única maneira não hesitarei em fazê-la."

- "Saga..."

- "Espero que perdoe a mim, Kanon e Dohko."

A comunicação foi cessada. A deusa olhou para eles.

- Quem é o próximo? - indagou Ishitar. - estão com medo de me enfrentar?

Aiolos aproximou de Tari e Akya.

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- Para?

- Manter Ishitar ocupada.

- Conte conosco. - disse Akya.- Ank, Tite.

- Sim?

- Vamos manter Ishitar distraída.

- Por quê?

- Saga tem um plano. - disse o sagitariano.

- Tudo bem.

- O que tanto cochicham?

- Nós seremos seus adversários Ishitar.

- Cinco contra um. Será divertido.

No trono...

- Não devo ajudá-la senhor?

- Ishitar é forte.

- Hisoka! - Saga o chamou. - ainda não terminamos.

- Está a fim de morrer. - virando para Seth. - com licença senhor.

**Hisoka x Saga/Kanon/Dohko**

- Será vocês três contra mim? O único que está um pouco melhor é aquele. - apontou para Kanon.

- Deveria preocupar com você..

- Sabem que não vão conseguir me derrotar.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. - disse Kanon parando a esquerda de Saga enquanto Dohko a direita.

- Vão fazer um novo truque.

- Esse truque vai mandá-lo para Anúbis. - sorriu Saga.

Kanon e Dohko tomaram posição.

- Parece que querem lutar para valer, farei o que querem. Vou eliminar os três de uma vez.

Hisoka ascendeu seu cosmo, Saga, Dohko e Kanon fizeram o mesmo, enquanto isso, Ishitar esperava-os atacar.

- Vamos.

- Trovão atômico!

- Tempestade elétrica!

- Solaris!

- Intervenção divina!

- Luz de Hórus!

Os cinco golpes combinaram indo em direção a ela. Ishitar recebeu o ataque.

- Será que...

Akya nem terminou de falar, foi atingida por Ishitar que passou por entre a cortina de fumaça.

- Idiotas. - a portadora deu um soco em Tite e Ank, lançou Aiolos e parou na frente de Nefertari.

- Ishitar...

- Portadora de Ìsis. A irmãzinha querida de Akhenaton.

- Você que é a irmã dele.

- Sou uma sith.

- Mesmo assim te considerei como irmã.

- Chega desse sentimentalismo! - gritou. - vamos lutar.

- Como quiser, mas não terei piedade.

- Não preciso da sua piedade.

Começaram uma luta corporal.

Enquanto isso Hisoka e os dourados elevavam seus cosmos.

- Morram cavaleiros! Tempestade do deserto!!!

- Atena Exclamation!!!

Os dois golpes se chocaram, as portadoras que lutavam pararam ao sentir tamanha explosão de cosmo.

- O que...

- Que energia é essa?

- Protejam-se – disse Aiolos.

Seth que estava sentado levantou.

- "Esse poder... como eles podem ter esse poder?"

Akhenaton os olhava perplexo.

- "Os cavaleiros de Atena são tão fortes assim?"

Uma onda de destruição varria todo o salão do templo.

- Não vão me vencer! – gritou Hisoka.

O guerreiro aumentou seu cosmo, mas não estava sendo suficiente, o poder do Atena Exclamation superava e muito.

- Como... – a armadura de Hisoka começa a trincar. – não é possível! Sou o guerreiro lendário de Seth!

Saga, Kanon e Dohko continuavam a despejar mais poder.

- Não pode ser! - Hisoka ainda tentou se esquivar, vendo que não conseguiria disparou um ataque contra Dohko. - Nãoooo!!!

Foi atingido, com a explosão tudo veio abaixo, uma torre de luz subiu até os céus iluminando a noite de Menefer. Quando a luz dissipou, com exceção de Seth, todos haviam sumido.

- "Esses cavaleiros de Atena, não são tão fracos assim. - disse Seth. - conseguiram destruir meu guerreiro."

Atena aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, estava no chão e suja de terra, olhando ao redor viu o templo todo destruído.

- Onde foram parar? - sussurrou.

Olhando a frente notou Akhenaton caído.

- Akhenaton. - levantou com muito custo e a passos curtos foi até ele. - Akhenaton.

Ajoelhou ao lado dele e fazendo força tirou uma pedra de sobre suas pernas.

- Ton. Ton. - a deusa o virou. Akhenaton estava sujo de terra, alguns cortes nos braços e o cosmo bastante fraco. - Ton. Por Zeus, Ton. - ascendeu um pouco seu cosmo, aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos.

- Atena.

- Que bom. - o ajudou a sentar.

- O que houve?

- Saga usou o 'Atena Exclamation'.

- Seu golpe proibido?

- Disse que era a única forma de acabar com Hisoka.

- E onde estão todos?

- Não sinto o cosmo de ninguém.

- Ishitar passou dos limites. - cerrou o punho. - mesmo sabendo dessa possibilidade jamais pensei que ela se voltaria contra nós.

- E agora?

- Só há um jeito. - Akhenaton acariciou o rosto dela limpando a terra. - vou ter que...

- Teria coragem?!

- Eu não, mas Osíris sim.

Retirando os escombros de cima de si, Tari surgiu.

- Meninas, meninas!

Aos poucos uma a uma foi aparecendo.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Estamos. - respondeu Akya por ela e Tite.

- E a Ank?

- Estou aqui. - ela ajudava Aiolos.

- Aiolos. - Tari aproximou. - tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Os ferimentos dele são graves. - disse Ank preocupada.

- Não é nada. - murmurou o sagitariano.

- E os outros?

Escutando um barulho voltaram a atenção para o local, Ishitar saia do meio dos escombros.

- Ishitar. - Ank levantou.

- Não vá. - Tari a puxou.

Outro também que aparecia era Kanon.

- Dohko! Saga! - procurava ao redor. - Dohko! Saga!

Olhando viu um brilho dourado que parecia a armadura de libra.

- Dohko. - correu até ele. - Dohko.

O libriano estava em péssimo estado e com um ferimento no peito.

- Dohko. - Aiolos aproximou. - esse ferimento foi provocado pelo 'Atena Exclamation'?

- Não. Antes do patife do Hisoka desaparecer lançou um ataque contra ele, Dohko estava com a guarda baixa.

- Dohko não está...

- Está.

As portadoras, Atena e Akhenaton levaram um susto.

- Co-mo...? - murmurou a deusa. - Dohko...

- Sinto muito Atena. - disse Kanon. - perdemos mais um.

- Os cavaleiros de Atena são muito fortes, conseguiram matar meu guerreiro semi deus, mas estão caindo um a um. - disse Seth. - já foram sete, outros três estão a beira da morte, um gravemente ferido, um pouco melhor e o outro desaparecido.

- Saga! - exclamou Kanon. - Saga. - começou a procurá-lo. - Saga!

Guiado pelo pouco de cosmo que emanava do irmão, Kanon o achou caído perto de Mu e dos outros.

- Saga. Saga.

- Saga. - disse Aiolos.

O ergueram. O geminiano estava coberto de ferimentos.

- Saga.

- Saga acorde. Saga.

Ele não respondia.

- Kanon o Saga...

- Até parece que não conhece meu irmão!

Ishitar os olhava, sentia um aperto no coração. Ver Saga daquele jeito a deixava apreensiva.

- "Saga..." - suas feições ficaram mais suaves e de seus olhos uma lagrima brotou.

- Saga acorda. Saga. - pedia Kanon.

- Parece que de sete subiu para oito o numero de mortos. - gargalhou Seth.

A portadora olhou para o deus e para Saga. Sem entender o porquê começou a caminhar na direção do geminiano.

As portadoras, Atena e Akhenaton observavam intrigados.

- Acorda Saga. - pedia Aiolos. - acorda.

- Saga. - chamou Kanon. - droga Saga.

Ishitar aproximou, parando a uma certa distancia.

- Se aproximar eu te mato. - disse Kanon feroz.

A portadora recuou um passo assustada.

- Saga...

O geminiano abriu os olhos.

- Saga. - Kanon deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Foi por pouco. - comemorou Aiolos.

- Ishitar. - Saga a olhou.

A portadora deu um passo. Kanon fez menção de levantar, mas Saga o impediu. Ishitar aproximou mais, ajoelhando na frente dele.

- Ishitar, está me ouvindo?

Ela não disse nada, apenas ergueu a mão na direção dele. Kanon e os demais acharam que ela iria fazer algo, mas foi com grande surpresa que a viram tocar no rosto do geminiano limpando-o.

- Ishi-tar..? - notou que os olhos dela estavam normais.

Seth que os olhava enfureceu.

- "Ele ainda é uma ameaça." Ishitar ele vai matá-la! - gritou.

A portadora assustando afastou-se dele.

- Não se esqueça que ele cravou o punhal em você.

Ela levantou de pressa, o olhar outrora doce dera lugar ao cruel, o cosmo que havia oscilado voltou a ser o maldoso.

- Não me esqueci Seth. - Ishitar olhou com ódio para Saga.

- Ishitar. - com a ajuda de Kanon, Saga levantou. - é mentira.

- Cale-se! - gritou.

- Ishitar. - chamou Osíris de pé amparado por Atena.

- Ainda está vivo? - sorriu.

- Não queria ter que matar a irmã de Akhenaton, mas me obrigou. - sua voz saiu imponente.

- Osíris? - exclamou Tari surpresa.

- Passou dos limites Seth.

- Mesmo com o cosmo tão fraco ainda consegue se manifestar. Ishitar acabe com ele.

- Sim.

- Portadoras. - chamou Akya.

Tite, ela, Tari e Ank rodearam Akhenaton.

- Querem morrer protegendo-o?

- Não vamos permitir que chegue perto dele.

- Sem seus cosmos não podem fazer nada.

- Ishitar pare, não queremos lutar contra você. - Ank entrou na frente dela. - por favor.

- Saia da frente.

- Não. Você não é má, não seria capaz de nos machucar.

- Eu não matei a Hatshe?

Ank engoliu seco.

- Pare Ishitar, por favor.

- Se não quiser morrer saia da frente!

- Não.

- Então..

- Ank sai daí!

Ishitar ergueu a mão preparada para atacar porem recuou. Os olhos roxos de Ank brilhavam de uma forma que a incomodava. Nefertari as olhava apreensiva.

- Saia da frente. - limitou a empurrá-la. - e vocês também.

Expandindo seu cosmo as derrubou.

- Nem um passo Ishitar. - Atena parou de braços abertos diante de Akhenaton.

- Até você Atena?

Saga, Kanon, Aiolos ficaram paralisados, Ishitar poderia fazer algo a ela.

- Saga, se ela tentar algo...- murmurou Aiolos.

- Não temos opção. - concluiu Kanon.

- Não vão matá-la? - olhou desesperado para o irmão.

Kanon nada disse.

- Ishitar precisa voltar a si. - disse Atena. - não vê o estrago que está fazendo?

- Saia da frente Atena.

- Não vou permitir que toque nele!

As portadoras e os dourados ficaram surpresos pelas palavras dela.

- Atena? - sorriu zombeteira. - com esses sentimentalismos.

Ficou calada.

- Atena afasta-se.

- Osíris?

- Esse assunto é meu e de Ishitar. Se machucar não me perdoaria.

- Mas...

- Fique atrás de mim, por favor.

Mesmo não concordando Atena pôs atrás dele.

- Isso é contagioso. As portadoras, Atena, você.

- Passou dos limites Ishitar e em prol de Uaset e Menefer não terei piedade por ser a irmã de Akhenaton.

- Não sou irmã dele! - gritou.

- Que seja. Sendo serva de Seth deverá pagar como os outros guerreiros.

- Serva?

- Não passa de serva dele. É como seu pai e os outros guerreiros. Capachos de Seth.

- Ninguém manda em mim! - Ishitar elevou seu cosmo. - vai pagar por dizer isso.

Ishitar lançou um golpe a queima roupa em Akhenaton. Ele ficou ferido, contudo sua vida não estava ameaçada.

- Ton. - Atena o firmou.

- Muito bem Ishitar. Elimine esse corpo mortal de Osíris e depois os outros.

A portadora o olhou, seus olhos depois do encontro com Saga haviam ficado mais frios e cruéis.

- Pois eu deveria deixá-lo viver. - disse.

- Como?! - exclamaram todos.

- Por mais idiotices que ele dissesse uma dou razão a ele.

- Do que está falando?

- Não nasci para ser mandada, nasci para mandar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que quero o poder só para mim. - sorriu sarcástica.

- O que...?

- "Ishitar no que..." - Osíris ficou preocupado.

- Esta me traindo? - Seth estava atônico.

- Digamos que quero ser deusa. A deusa Ishitar, a mortal que conseguiu o poder maximo ao ponto de destruir dois deuses. A soberana de Menefer, Uaset e da Terra.

- O que?

- Eu tenho a chave de Ré, posso ir onde quiser e com Atena morta...

- Como ousas?

- Meu pai representava a traição. Tal pai tal filha.

- Não me subestime garota. Não passa de uma reles portadora com alguns poderes a mais, não pode derrotar um deus!

- A posso sim. - sorriu de maneira enigmática. - não se esqueça que sou portadora de Toth e passei muitos anos ao lado da reencarnação de Ísis e Osíris. Sou uma sith completa. Os poderes de minha raça e sabedoria de Uaset.

- Do que está falando Ishitar? - indagou Tari preocupada pelas palavras dela.

- Que as nossas conversas no templo de Ísis foram proveitosas.

Os dourados as olhava sem entender.

- Ela está traindo Seth? - Aiolos não acreditava.

- Por que foi se apaixonar justamente por ela? - indagou Kanon. - essa mulher é um perigo.

Saga não disse nada, não tirava os olhos dela.

- "Ishitar..."

- Sua sith asquerosa, não ouse levantar a mão contra mim! - Seth estava com odio, não esperava que ela voltaria contra ele.

- É uma pena Hisoka ter morrido, ele daria um bom subordinado.

- Vou mandá-la para junto de seu pai, traidora. - o deus elevava seu cosmo.

O restante do templo cedeu, uma poderosa cosmo energia se alastrava por todo recinto.

- Todos viraram pó! - gritou. - morram!

O ataque dele dirigia para Ishitar.

- Ishitar! - gritaram Ank, Saga e Akhenaton.

- Idiota, esqueceu com quem está lidando. - disse baixinho. - jóia de Toth. - ascendeu seu cosmo.

A jóia que estava no circulo começou a brilhar intensamente, segundos depois estava nas mãos da sua portadora.

- Como?!

O cosmo de Seth recuou um pouco.

- Seis jóias de Osíris juntem a jóia de Toth. - disse.

As demais jóias brilharam da mesma maneira e saindo do circulo passaram a rodear o corpo da portadora.

- Ela está controlando nossas jóias? - Akya não acreditava.

- Não pode ser... - murmurou Tari. - será que... por Ré! - exclamou.

Diante da exclamação da Ísis olharam para ela.

- O que foi Ísis?

- Osíris, desde o nosso treinamento Ishitar me acompanhou ao templo e ela... ela...

- Você passou a ela os encantamentos?! - indagou nervoso.

- Achei que seria uma vantagem mais alguém saber sobre eles.

- O que tem esses encantamentos Osíris?

- São encantamentos preciosos Atena, eles têm o poder de..

- De?

- Deuses.

- As jóias! - gritou Seth. - como? Como consegue controla-las?!

- Não sou uma reles portadora.

- Não vai conseguir tirar o poder de mim! - Seth tentou se mexer. - o que?

- O que foi Seth? - gargalhou. - está se sentindo fraco?

- Você, você sabe os encantamentos.

- Sim. - sorriu. - enquanto todos se afastavam de mim, usava o tempo para estudar. Ser portadora de Toth e descendente de Amen-hotep, me tornou poderosa.

- Não vou deixar que me destrua!

- Já é tarde. Djed de Osíris, venha até as jóias.

O djed que estava no formato de báculo começou a vibrar na mão do deus.

- Não é possível. - ele tentava retê-lo. - o djed... o djed...

Sentindo uma forte ardência na mão Seth o soltou, seu cosmo caiu um quarto.

- Como..

- Seth, vou te contar o que vai acontecer a você. Primeiro vou tirar sua imortalidade, em seguida vou selar seu espírito nesse corpo, assim não vai reencarnar mais e por ultimo vou tirar sua vida.

- Não me faça rir portadora. Jamais conseguirá isso.

Aproveitando a conversa entre Seth e Ishitar, as portadoras e os dourados reuniram-se ao redor de Atena e Osíris.

- Saga você está bem? – indagou Ank.

- Estou. Que historia é essa que Ishitar está falando? – perguntou a Osíris.

- Eu a ensinei encantamentos para ser usados em deuses. – disse Tari.

- E o que isso significa? – indagou Tite preocupada.

- Que a Ishitar pode fazer o que quiser com Seth, ou qualquer outro deus.

- Ensinou isso a ela? – exclamou Akya.

- Não imaginei que Ishitar se voltaria contra nós.

- Esse é seu fim Seth! – gritou Ishitar.

- Não pode fazer nada contra mim! Eu sou um deus!

- Veremos...

Ishitar fechou os olhos e ascendeu seu cosmo, como mágica, um livro negro apareceu nas mãos dela.

- O livro dos mortos?! – exclamaram Seth, portadoras e Osíris.

- Isso Seth. – a portadora abriu os olhos. – o livro que dá o poder de dar a vida. Para poder retirar sua imortalidade é preciso que todas as pessoas mortas por você estejam vivas.

- O que?

- Akhenaton a Ishitar... – murmurou Tite.

- Ela... – o deus não acreditava.

Ishitar com o cosmo inflamado abriu o livro.

- _"A todos mortos pelo poder de Seth, eu, Anúbis, através dos poderes de Ré devolvo-lhes a vida. Levantem"_

O livro emitiu um brilho em seguida os corpos de Miro, Kamus, Dohko, Shura, Shaka, Isi, Mu e MM brilharam. Começaram a sentir os cosmos deles.

- Não é possível. – Seth recuou um passo.

- _"Pelos poderes dados a Ré, eu, Toth, retiro a imortalidade de todos aqueles que forem contra o meu senhor."_

A portadora bateu o cetro duas vezes no chão, não só o cosmo dela reagiu como o de Osíris e Seth.

O deus tentava se mexer, porem seus movimentos foram talhados, ele soltou um grito agudo de dor. Puderam ver algo dourado saindo dele e desaparecendo. Seth caiu de joelhos no chão, estava fraco e respirava ofegante.

- Como é a sensação de virar novamente mortal? – ironizou Ishitar.

- Mortal? Seth virou mortal? – indagou Aiolos.

- Sim. – respondeu Osíris. – perdeu a imortalidade e parte de seu cosmo.

- Sua traidora... – o deus a olhou com ódio. – vai pagar muito caro por isso.

- Ainda não acabei. – o cetro de Hórus parou na frente dela. _– "Pelos poderes herdados de meu pai, Osíris, eu, Hórus, selo o espírito de Seth de forma que seu alma maléfica não volte as terras sagradas do Ta-Mehu e Ta-Chemau__**"(n/a: Ta-Mehu e Ta Chemau significam baixo e alto Egito.)**_

O cetro de Hórus emitiu um brilho negro, o olho de Hórus apareceu sobre Seth.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Posso. É o fim do deus Seth e o surgimento da deusa Ishitar.

Seth foi envolvido pelo olho, seu corpo brilhou em dourado e vermelho, logo na sua testa o símbolo do escorpião foi substituído pelo olho de Hórus.

- Como se sente Seth derrotado por um dos seus? – Ishitar deixou o báculo suspenso no ar, as demais joias juntaram ao djed, e criou uma espada de fogo. – deve ser horrível. – foi caminhando até ele.

- Eu a amaldiçôo por gerações. Nunca terá paz Ishitar nunca! Sofrerá todos os dias até morrer e quando sua morte chegar não terá uma boa passagem.

- Pouco me importa.

- Pagará por isso.

- Já chega. _**(n/a: cena um pouco pesada)**_

Saga e os outros arregalaram os olhos, sem qualquer problema Ishitar decepou-o. A portadora caminhou para onde a cabeça rolara.

- Muito fácil. – a pegou pelos cabelos. Um pouco de sangue caiu sobre sua mão. Ishitar lambeu o sangue dos dedos olhando de forma maléfica para Seth. – sangue saboroso, devia toma-lo numa taça.

Todos a olhavam com horror, Ishitar estava mais perversa e cruel que o próprio deus. Calmante sentou no antigo trono. Seth ainda sangrava, a portadora ergueu a cabeça, deixando o sangue dele cair na face, braços e peito.

- Destruição... era o que ele queria e não conseguiu, mas eu vou. Todos vão morrer. Eu serei a deusa da destruição hahahahaha!

Nefertite a fitava horrorizada.

- Ishitar... - murmurou, mas parou ao sentir um toque gelado.

- Nefertite.

Ficou estática, aquele toque, aquela voz fria.

- Ka-mus...?

Virou não segurando as lagrimas, Kamus estava na sua frente.

- Kamus! - o abraçou. - Kamus... eu pensei que... você estava...

- Morto. - a abraçou mais forte. - estava mesmo.

Akya olhava Shura se aproximar, não era possível que fosse ele, o tinha visto morto na sua frente.

- Shura..?

- Oi Akya.

- Você... você...

- Isso me protegeu. - mostrou a correntinha de Chu.

Akya derramou algumas lagrimas e indo de encontro a ele o abraçou.

- Hejd! - Ank saltou sobre Mu. - que bom que está vivo!

- Senti saudades. - o ariano a abraçou.

- Pensei que estava morto...

- Estou aqui.

O libriano ainda sem entender era recebido por Kanon e Aiolos.

- Dohko.

- É bom vê-los novamente. - deram as mãos.

- Eu que achei que tinha morrido. - disse Afrodite aproximando, ao lado de Aioria e Aldebaran.

- Irmão.

- Como se sente Aioria?

- Zonzo.

- Parece que de alguma forma todos voltaram.

Tari segurava para não chorar.

- Giovanni...

- Oi santinha.

Ela tocou na face dele com receio de ser apenas uma ilusão.

- Acho que seu deus da morte não foi com a minha cara.

- Giovanni. - o abraçou. - graças a Ré.

Isi acordou com alguém tocando seu rosto. A portadora o ergueu deparando com Shaka que a olhava.

- Shaka...? - saiu de cima dele.

- Você está bem?

- Shaka. - a portadora o abraçou começando a chorar.

- Está tudo bem agora.

Atena os olhava comovida era bom ver seus cavaleiros todos bem.

- Não sei quem fez isso, mas o estrago foi grande. - disse Miro olhando ao redor. - colocaram o templo a baixo.

- Miro.

- Kamus?! Você... é um fantasma?

- Não seja idiota, estou vivo. - disse frio.

- Kamus. - o escorpião o abraçou. - achei que tivesse morrido.

- Chegue mais perto e eu te congelo.

- Desculpe. - se afastou. - Hatshe. Hatshe.

As portadoras assustaram, não tinham visto a Maet, seria possível que...

- Cadê a Hatshe? - indagou Miro um pouco preocupado pelas expressões dos rostos delas. - cadê?

- Miro...

- Cadê ela?!

- Está ali Miro. - disse Atena abrindo caminho.

A portadora estava no chão. Miro receoso aproximou. Vê-la daquele jeito não era um bom sinal.

- Hatshe. - ajoelhou. - Hatshe. Hatshe. - começou a ficar preocupado. - por que ela não responde? O que houve com ela? Falem!

Sem coragem de dizer viraram o rosto. Miro deixou uma lagrima escapar.

- Não... não...

Saga que os fitava abaixou o rosto, mais sofrimentos.

- Saga. - Dite o chamou. - o que houve aqui? Cadê o Seth e o Hisoka?

- Você está muito ferido. - disse Deba. - precisa cuidar disso.

- Estou bem. - respondeu frio. - usei o 'Atena exclamation' em Hisoka e Seth foi morto.

- Morto?

- Saga, quem matou a Hatshe? - indagou Miro.

- Fui eu. - disse Ishitar se fazendo presente.

Miro a olhou imediatamente.

- Ishitar..?

- Eu matei Hatshepsut. - brincava com a cabeça. - fez um comentário que não gostei por isso mereceu a morte.

Os que não sabiam da história ficaram perplexos.

- Como assim a matou? - Miro não entendia. - Saga, o que houve? Ela não é a Ishitar.

- É sim. Aconteceram muitas coisas.

Rapidamente ele contou, a medida que ouviam ficavam estarrecidos.

- Como...

- Tudo o que ele disse é verdade, Miro de escorpião. - apontou para si. - eu fui responsável pela morte dela.

- Por que ela não está viva? - indagou Isi.

- Apenas podia trazer as pessoas mortas por Seth. Hatshe não morreu pelas mãos dele.

- Aquele era o ritual de selamento. - disse Akhenaton.

- Era. Graças aos ensinamentos de minha irmãzinha pude realizá-lo. Obrigada Nefertari sua ajuda foi imprescindível. - sorriu sarcástica.

- E o que quer agora?

- Destruição de tudo e todos. - levantou. - não preciso mais disso. - livrou-se da armadura.

Osíris se soltou de Atena passando a frente de todos.

- Ishitar de Toth, sua vida será retirada.

- O que?! - exclamaram todos.

- Não me faça rir. - ergueu o djed porem sentindo uma forte dor o deixou cair.

Osíris juntou as mãos e o pouco de cosmo que ainda lhe restava, elevou. Recitava baixinho um mantra. Ishitar sentiu o corpo enfraquecer, caindo de joelhos.

- Ai. - uma energia vermelha e dourada saia dela. - háááá! - deu um grito de dor.

As portadoras não sabiam o que fazer, apesar de todos os seus atos era sua amiga. Vê-la naquela situação era torturante.

- Tari não a outro jeito?

- Receio que não Ank.

Saga a olhava desesperado.

- O que ele vai fazer a ela?

- Está retirando a alma de Ishitar.

- Ele não pode fazer isso! - gritou assustando a todos.

Ishitar continuava a gritar sentindo uma dor terrível, porem o cosmo de Osíris estava fraco e ele não conseguia manter a magia. A portadora conseguiu recuperar o controle.

- Ordinário. - elevou seu cosmo. - vou mandar todos para o caos. Destruição do caos!

O cosmo da portadora explodiu, um furacão de destruição avançou sobre eles, tudo era sugado, o chão começou a tremer fortemente.

- Não posso permitir.

Osíris elevou seu cosmo, uma explosão dourada bateu de frente com o furacão.

- Não vai conseguir segurar Osíris. Será tragado pelo nada. Hahahaha!

- "Nem que eu gaste todo meu cosmo, não vai conseguir Ishitar." Invocação dos espíritos.

Não viram nada, mas Ishitar não conseguia se mexer, a cada minuto sentia como se forças tivessem sendo sugadas por pessoas. Desconcentrando acabou diminuindo o ataque. Osíris conseguiu controla-lo e transforma-lo num golpe de menor intensidade. Recebendo o ataque foi lançado, mas não indo para o caos.

- Akhenaton! - Atena correu até ele. - Akhenaton.

- Estou bem...

Ishitar os olhava com ódio, não deixaria ninguém vivo.

- Vou matar todos vocês. - ascendeu seu cosmo.

- Portadoras. - chamou Tari. - sabe o que devemos fazer. Nossa missão é proteger Osíris custe o que custar, mesmo que...

- Mas Tari...

- Antes de tudo somos portadoras, Tite. Se Ishitar é uma ameaça, devemos... prontas?

As quatro concordaram. Usando o restante de cosmos que ainda tinham queimaram-no.

- Ora resolveram me atacar. - sorriu de ódio. - vão matar a amiguinha de vocês?

- Ishitar está morta agora. - disse Isi.

A portadora estreitou o olhar.

- Então vão para o inferno com ela!

- Sinfonia final! - um sistro de luz apareceu diante de Isi, o sistro balançou provocando vibrações.

- Olho de Hórus! - Tite juntou as mãos, ao separá-las um o olho de Hórus apareceu, este brilhou intensamente.

- Julgamento de Ísis! - a imagem da deusa Ísis apareceu, quando ela abriu os olhos emitiu uma luz dourada.

- Estrela de Chu! - dezenas de estrelas apareceram indo na direção de Ishitar.

- Águas de Tefnut! - vários redemoinhos de água surgiram circulando a portadora.

O ataque das portadoras uniram-se partindo em direção a Ishitar.

- Não podem me vencer!

Houve um impacto, um clarão espalhou pelo local.

- Ishitar! - gritou Ank.

A luz aos poucos foi apagando...

- Como?

- Saga?!

O geminiano estava parado diante da Toth, com a mãos abertas segurava o restante dos cosmos das portadoras, estava muito ferido, mas de pé.

- Saga... - Ísis não acreditava.

- "Saga?" - Ishitar estava surpresa. - por quê?

- Jurei que ia te proteger. - disse ofegante a ela.

- "Saga...- sua mente trabalhava_...- " - Eu te amo Ishitar. - Me ama... ? – indagou surpresa. - Muito. – sorriu. – e não vou atravessar aquele portão. Vou ficar com você."_ - Saga... Saga..." - sua expressão suavizou.

- O que pensa que está fazendo cavaleiro? - indagou Osíris.

- Ficou louco Saga?

- Não vou permitir que façam algo a ela. - disse nervoso.

Por uns instantes notaram os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(n/a: os olhos vermelhos não é por causa de Ares e sim olhos de sith, explicações nas próximas paginas)**_

_**Para a alegria da nação os dourados foram ressuscitados (estava jurada de morte) apenas Hatshe está morta.**_

_**Ishitar selou Seth. Estão todos apreensivos com ela e para piorar Saga vai defendê-la a todo custo. Capítulos finais aproximando, provavelmente mais quatro.**_


	25. Chapter 25: A pior batalha

_**Flor **__– Aposto que todo mundo pensou que o Ares ia voltar, não é o Ares, é o Saga mesmo._

_**Calyeh**__ – Por essa nem Seth esperava, morto pela Ishitar, pelo menos ela trouxe os dourados e a Isi de volta. Saguita mal... isso é um problema sério!! _

_Seth – Já que você me matou me manda pro Brasil._

_Krika – Por quê?_

_Seth – Quero conhecer a Calyeh._

_Krika – Hum... ta bom pode ir, você não vai aparecer mais mesmo._

_Seth – Arigato, Haru-chan! _

_Krika – Ué... falando japonês?_

_Seth – O mundo está globalizado. Calyeh me espera to indoooo! _

**Tenshi **– _Miro, eu não tenho medo de ameaça! Oi Tenshi! Saguinha guarda um segredo, não só ele o Kanon também. Não é bem um segredo é uma revelação. Por isso dos olhos vermelhos. Aguarde._

_**Capitulo anterior...**_

_- O que pensa que está fazendo cavaleiro? - indagou Osíris._

_- Ficou louco Saga?_

_- Não vou permitir que façam algo a ela. - disse nervoso._

_Por uns instantes notaram os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos._

**Capitulo 24: A pior batalha**

- Saga... - Atena temeu por aquilo.

- Vejo que tenho um guardião. - Ishitar sorriu cinicamente. - não quer se juntar a mim, Saga de Gêmeos?

Ele a olhou.

- Você é forte e juntos poderíamos dominar. - acariciou o rosto dele de forma sensual. - o que acha?

O geminiano a olhava receoso, mais uma vez seus olhos brilharam em vermelho.

- Você já quis o poder e foi retirado de você esse direito. Ao meu lado poderá subjugar a Terra. Tudo o que sempre sonhou será seu.

- Eu... - Saga sentiu tentado em aceitar, seria perfeito: Ishitar e a Terra.

- O que me diz?

Osíris elevou o cosmo, sabia do poder do geminiano se ele unisse a Ishitar teriam mais problemas.

- Perdoe-me Atena. Invocação dos espíritos!

Assustando a todos Osíris disparou contra Saga e Ishitar. Os dois foram ao chão.

- Osíris?! – exclamou a deusa.

- Akhenaton por que fez isso?

- Se Saga e Ishitar se juntarem...

Saga despertou, não tinha percebido o ataque do deus. Olhando para frente viu Ishitar no chão.

- Ishitar? – foi até ela. – Ishitar.

- Saga...?

Ele a ajudou a levantar, notou um leve corte na testa dela. O suficiente para deixá-lo furioso.

- Percebeu agora? Eles querem derrotar você. Toma-lo o que é de direito.

Ele virou para os outros, os olhos mais vermelhos do que antes.

- Vou derrotá-los. – disse abrindo os braços.

- Saga você ficou doido? – indagou Kanon. – vai atacar a gente?

- Eu... – ficou confuso.

- Ataque de uma vez.

Ele elevou seu cosmo.

- Saga desse jeito não vai ajudar a Ishitar. – insistiu o irmão. – volte a si.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele. Vamos nos unir.

- Não Ishitar. - seus olhos ficaram verdes. - não sou eu que devo unir a você, é você a nós. Não vou deixar que façam nada a você, mas também não vou permitir que machuque mais pessoas.

- Idiota! - gritou. Expandindo seu cosmo o jogou para perto dos outros. - idiota! - o cosmo dela desequilibrou. - idiota... - foi de joelhos ao chão sentindo muita dor. - ai...minha cabeça.

Seu cosmo queimava ao redor, e a cada segundo expandia, dezenas de feixes de luzes espalhavam pelo local.

- Vou matar todos... todos...

Saga amparado por Kanon tentava caminhar.

- Me solta Kanon!

- Não está vendo a energia dela? Pode te matar! Caia na real Saga, aquela não é a sua Ishitar!

- Mas...

- Protejam-se todos! - disse Osíris. - o cosmo dela está desequilibrado pode ser fatal.

- Todos... todos... - repetia a Toth baixinho. - todos... Saga...Saga...

O cosmo dela desapareceu, mas continuou ajoelhada. O geminiano se livrando do irmão deu dois passos a frente.

- Ishitar.

Ela levantou, erguendo a mão tomou o djed. Seu olhar estava mais frio e cruel.

- Ishitar...

A Toth não tirava os olhos dele, deu um passo, outro para depois correr até ele.

---- MENTE DE ISHITAR passagens----- _**(n/a: faz de conta que enquanto ela corre, está em câmera lenta)**_

_- Droga, meninas vão ajudar a Ank, com certeza Seth esta vindo para cá, vou segura-lo._

_- Esta bem Ishitar. - comunicou por cosmo Nefertari._

_----------_

_- Pois por culpa deles, é que Uaset esta assim. Por sua culpa._

_Ishitar cerrou os pulsos. Osíris estava pronto para segura-la, mas não foi preciso._

_- Não vou discutir com você._

_Ishitar saiu._

_---------_

_- Mas Ank... - murmurou Tite e Mú._

_Ishitar a olhou._

_- Ank vai. Mesmo sem a jóia ela sabe se cuidar. _

_- Sim. - ela sorriu pela compreensão de Ishitar._

_---------_

_Ishitar o fitou com um sorriso irônico, depois saiu sem dizer nada._

_- Ishitar! - gritou o deus._

_- Deixe-a, ela está com raiva. - Tari o segurou. - é capaz de botar tudo a abaixo._

_-------_

_- Você... - o rosto transfigurou. - uma sith, raça amaldiçoada!_

_Ishitar o olhava sem entender._

_- Merece a morte! - ele a segurou pelos braçinhos. - vou entregá-la aos guardas._

_- Me solta. - ela pegando um pouco de areia jogou nele que a soltou._

_- Volte aqui! A sith! Peguem a sith!_

_-------_

_- Não vai me mandar para Anúbis? - surpreendeu pelo tom de voz dela._

_- Claro que não. - sorriu. Apesar de não demonstrar gostava muito dela, Ank sempre a tratou como igual desde quando era crianças, para ela a cor de seus olhos não significava nada. - mas sabe que..._

_Ishitar a abraçou._

_------_

_- Ishitar. - ele a segurou._

_- Me solta! - o empurrou. - está nessa calma toda porque não é seu planeta! Porque não é você que vai ser acusado por tudo que acontecer! Vai ser eu! A sith odiosa!_

_Ele não disse nada._

_- Está vendo? Seu silencio comprova tudo! Até você me acharia culpada._

_- Nunca pensaria isso._

_- Saia daqui!_

_------_

_- Sempre fui aliada a vocês._

_- Suportávamos você, agora que tudo está acabado, podemos matá-la._

_Ishitar as olhava perplexa._

_------_

_- Como..?_

_- Vou me livrar de você._

_Akhenaton a segurou pelo pescoço, erguendo-a um pouco._

_- A-khena-ton..?_

_- Minha irmãzinha odiosa, tenho repulsa por você. Se te suportei todos esses anos é porque era necessário. Agora com Seth morto, posso me livrar de você._

_- Eu sou sua irmã._

_- Uma sith? Irmã do grande Osíris? Você sempre foi um peso para mim e minha irmã é Nefertari, uma Uaset e não uma sith odiosa._

_------_

_- Adeus Ishitar._

_Aproximou ainda mais, ela incrédula não se mexeu._

_- Saga... - derramou uma lagrima._

_Sem hesitar, cravou o punhal no peito dela._

_-------_

_Esses sentimentalismos vão levá-los a ruína." - pensou, sem querer olhou para Saga, ele estava encostado na parede fitando o chão, notou um pequeno corte na mão dele. - por que naquela hora tive medo? - lembrava da cena em que ele quase tinha sido atingido por Akin. - por quê?" - a portadora de Toth tirou do peito a ankh, a olhou e depois caminhou até MM. - Giovanni, não é? - indagou parando na frente dele._

_- É. - a olhou intrigado._

_- Vá lá dentro e entregue isso para o grão-sacerdote de Ré. Vai ajudar na recuperação dela._

_- Por que eu... ? - não entendeu._

_- Quer que eu responda? - sorriu._

_-------_

_Ishitar o olhou e ele temeu por sua vida. Ela desviou o olhar e fitou o irmão._

_- "Espero que se recupere logo." - pensou, não admitia, mas estava muito preocupada pelo estado do irmão. Ela aproximou um pouco mais, sentiu vontade de acariciar o rosto dele, porem..._

_- Não toque nele! - gritou o mesmo sacerdote._

_Ishitar recolheu a mão assustada, por que não podia tocá-lo? Era evidente que não faria nada contra ele. Nada. Ela deu dois passos para trás, sentiu os olhos encherem de água, mas não demonstraria._

_-------_

_- Mas também... - deu um sorriso. - tinha que se aliar a ele, são iguais. Mentirosos, mesquinhos, cruéis!_

_A portadora ouvia perplexa, nunca pensou que Saga falaria assim dela._

_- Sitis! - ele nem sabia por que falava aquilo, tinha consciência que ela ficaria magoada, mas a raiva era maior. - por que não vai para Menefer? Tenho certeza que serão felizes. O sith e a odiosa sith. Orgulhosa, arrogante!_

_-------_

_- "Eu odeio Uaset, odeio Menefer, odeio Seth, odeio meu irmão, odeio todos, principalmente __ele__. Odeio! - as lagrimas apareceram. - Saga eu te odeio... odeio... eu... Saga... eu não quero ficar sozinha." _

_-------_

_Uma criança que teria o sangue dos dois reinos. - disse sem dar ouvido a ela. - uma pessoa que poderia unir de uma vez por todas Uaset e Menefer._

_- Tem o poder de destruir Uaset, destruir Menefer, destruir os dois ou uni-los._

_--------_

_O guerreiro abriu lentamente os olhos e a olhou. Ficaram por um tempo assim._

_- Você é muito parecida com sua mãe. - disse. - muito... Nunca deixei de amá-la. - derramou uma lagrima - Perdoe-me por tudo que fiz... _

_Ishitar tentava segurar as lagrimas, mas não agüentou._

_--------_

_- Ishi-tar... pare... vai destruir tudo._

_- É isso que eu quero. - sorriu. - vou acabar com tudo. Uaset e Menefer deixaram de existir. - seu cosmo aumentou._

_- Não sou a sith odiosa? Nada me importa. Você me odeia Saga de Gêmeos, tanto quanto eu te odeio._

_- Se te odiasse não teria ido atrás de você, se me odiasse não teria me defendido do golpe de Akin._

_--------_

_- Não sou ninguém Saga, não tenho nada...sou um demônio...- sorriu. – sabe qual era o meu maior desejo?_

_- Talvez fosse melhor. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que deve andar por aí. Sou uma ameaça._

---------------------------------------------FIM DA MENTE----------------------------------------

- Morra Saga!

Com os olhos rasos o geminiano os fechou, mas...

O ataque nunca veio. Ele abriu os olhos perplexo com a cena que via: Ishitar cravara o djed em sim mesma.

- Saga... - suas feições ficaram suaves.

- Ishitar... - olhava estático para ela.

A portadora recuou. Soltando um gemido, retirou o djed.

- Jóias... voltem...

O djed emitiu um forte brilho, as jóias desmembraram indo cada uma para a sua portadora.

- As jóias... – murmurou Ank.

- "Está devolvendo?" Ishitar você... – Osíris deu um passo. – "se matou?"

Ishitar liberou mais cosmo, desta vez foi a vez do djed aparecer diante de Osíris. A portadora olhou para o lado, Hatshe jazia no chão.

- "_A Hatshe morta pelo poder de um sith, eu, Ishitar, portadora de Toth, através dos poderes de Ré entrego os meus em troca da vida dela."_ Hatshe... - ela uniu a ankh a balança, esta brilhou em vermelho e depois foi para perto de Hatshe. A portadora deu um suspiro.

- Hatshe. - Miro aproximou. - está respirando.

Ishitar deu um sorriso.

- Saga...- foi tombando.

- Ishitar! – a pegou nos braços deitando-a lentamente. – Ishitar!

- Saga... – abriu os olhos. – me perdoe...

Os olhos foram fechando lentamente.

- Ishitar!

Não houve resposta, a portadora de Toth estava morta.

- Ishitar! - o rosto estava banhado por lagrimas, não acreditava que ela tinha feito aquilo.

Hatshe abria os olhos.

- Hatshe! Graças a Zeus! – Miro a abraçou chorando.

- Mi-ro? Você não estava... eu não estava...

- Está viva.

Nefertite apoiada em Kamus fitava o corpo de Ishitar e Hatshe nos braços de Miro. A portadora de Tefnut abandonando os braços do ariano caminhou ate a Toth e ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- I-shitar? Ishitar acorde.

Silêncio. Nefertite começou a chorar. Hatshe ao lado de Miro tentava entender o que se passava.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

O escorpião abaixou o rosto. Logo as demais portadoras foram aproximando ainda incrédulas. Akhenaton sentiu os olhos marejados, não era possível que ela... a sua irmã...estava...morta.

------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

Duas crianças brincavam na areia, usando água faziam castelinhos.

- Shi! Não pode molhar tanto. - disse o garoto de 5 anos de cabelos anelados e olhos roxos.

- Desculpa Ton. - a menina de três anos cabelos negros e olhos âmbar deixou o balde no chão.

- Tudo bem. - sorriu. - vamos brincar de outra coisa.

- Ton.

- Sim?

- É verdade que você vai ter uma irmã?

- Minha mamãe falou que sim. Vou poder brincar com ela. - sorriu.

- Ah... - a menina sentou na areia.

- Por que Shi?

- Não vai brincar mais comigo, por que não sou sua irmã - seu olhar era triste. - vou ficar sozinha.

- Boba. - ajoelhou na frente dela. - não vai. Você é minha irmã.

- Sério? - sorriu.

- Sim e como irmão mais velho vou sempre te proteger. Vocês duas.

- Que bom. Eu gosto muito de você. - o abraçou.

- Eu também Shi. Vamos ficar sempre juntos.

--------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------

- Ishitar...Ishitar... - Akhenaton derramou duas lagrimas.

Ank olhou para Nefertari.

- Tari, a Ishitar...ela.. vai ficar bem, não vai?

Ela não disse nada. Ajoelhou ao lado de Ank e abraçou. A portadora de Tefnut tentou segurar as lagrimas, mas foi impossível começou a chorar. Tari silenciosamente olhava o corpo da amiga, não queria chorar, pois precisava ser forte pelas outras, contudo...

- Ishitar... - derramou algumas lagrimas.

Saga olhava estático. Isi parou ao lado de Nefertite.

- Sua estúpida! - gritou. - por que teve que fazer isso!

Olharam chocados para ela.

- Idiota... - as lagrimas desciam abundantes. - idiota... - ajoelhou ao lado de Ishitar. - idiota...

Akya segurou. Não gostava de chorar, porem...

- "Ishitar..." - os olhos marejaram.

Na sala o único som que era ouvido era o choro de todos.

- Ishitar...- Ank estava inconformada.

_**Portão do céu...(obs: **_normal - fala dos humanos_ / itálico dos deuses.)_

Ishitar abriu os olhos, usava seu tradicional vestido, não havia marcas de ferimentos.

_- _Esse lugar...

_- Está no portão do céu._

_-_ Toth? Estou viva?

_- Não. Esse portão também liga o mundo dos vivos ao Amêntis._

_-_ Então...

_- Seu sacrifício salvou a todos, mesmo com o sangue sith inflamado recuperou o bom senso._

_-_ Era a única forma de me parar. Se continuasse destruiria a todos.

_- Foi corajosa ao tomar essa decisão. Estou orgulhoso._

_-_ Estão todos bem?

_- Vivos, mas tristes por te perderem, principalmente o grego._

_- _Ele vai superar. - disse abaixando o rosto, segurou, mas não conseguiu. Derramou grossas lagrimas.

Toth a olhou penalizado, desde o nascimento dela sabia que carregaria um fardo pesado, pesado demais.

- Desculpe. - disse limpando o rosto. - o que importa é que estão bem.

_- Sim._

- Estou pronta para ir.

_- Quer vê-los pela ultima vez?_

- Quero.

Usando seu cosmo, o deus a levou até ao templo de Seth mais precisamente a sala que houvera a batalha.

Ank nos braços de Mu não parava de chorar, Shura confortava Akya, assim como Miro a Hatshe. Nefertari tentava não chorar, mas acabou se rendendo quando MM a abraçou, Kamus apenas abraçou Tite. Isi afastou-se um pouco. Akhenaton chorava nos braços de Atena. Saga continuava a fita-la imóvel.

- Pode ir até lá. - disse o deus.

Ela deu um passo, Akhenaton levantou o rosto e olhou na direção da porta.

- O que foi? - indagou Atena acompanhando o olhar dele, mas sem entender.

- Ele pode me ver? - indagou Ishitar a Toth.

- _É o deus do Amêntis._

- Akhenaton..

Ele caminhava na direção dela, todos acharam estranho o comportamento dele.

- Akhenaton? - Nefertari acompanhou o movimento dele. - o que foi?

- É..

A portadora fez sinal para que ele não falasse da sua presença.

- Vim só vê-los pela ultima vez.

- Por que fez isso?

- Era preciso. Era eu ou mundo.

- Haveria outra forma.

- Não. - sorriu. – se não me eliminasse a essas horas...

Nefertari se soltou de MM, Akhenaton parecia conversar com alguém, alem disso sentiu o cosmo de duas pessoas.

- Akhenaton. - aproximou do irmão.

_- Temos que ir Ishitar, Nefertari já percebeu nossa presença._

- Está bem Toth. Posso só fazer algo?

_- Pode._

A portadora caminhou em direção a Akhenaton, passou por ele que acompanhou seu movimento. Ishitar ajoelhou a frente de Saga que tinha um olhar perdido. Ela acariciou o rosto dele, o geminiano sentiu a face aquecida, tinha a sensação que alguém o tocara.

- _Adeus._

Ishitar aproximou e o beijou. Saga fechou os olhos, deixando cair uma lagrima. Era Ishitar.

Aos poucos foi apagando até desaparecer juntamente com Toth. O geminiano abriu os olhos e novas lagrimas caíram. Imediatamente olhou para Akhenaton.

- Era ela Saga. - disse. - só queria despedir.

- Akhenaton. – Isis o chamou.

- Eu sei, não vou deixar que Seth leve minha irmã. Se ela ainda não foi para a sala de julgamento temos chances.

- Ishitar...?

Olharam para a direção da voz.

- As-mara?

A garota segurava o choro, a passos lentos caminhou até o corpo da portadora, ajoelhando ao seu lado de frente para Saga.

- Saga... - ela o olhou.

O geminiano sentiu um aperto, como contaria a ela que Ishitar não iria mais voltar, se nem ele aceitava isso.

- Asmara a Ishitar...

- Está morta.

Ficaram surpresos pelas palavras dela.

- Vi meus pais morrerem, eu sei o que é morrer.

Saga levantou ajoelhando ao lado dela.

- Ela foi para o Amêntis?

- Foi.

- Ela então vai conhecer meus pais.

- Sim. - Saga a abraçou, Asmara começou a chorar.

- Eu não queria que ela morresse... ela era minha amiga.

Olhavam penalizados para ela. Isis aproximou dos dois.

- Preciso que saiam.

Ele a olhou sem entender.

- Vamos trazer Ishitar de volta. - disse Akhenaton.

_**Amêntis, cidade dos mortos. **_

Logo após o encontro com Saga, Ishitar caiu num sono profundo.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, sentia-se zonza e fraca. Estava numa escuridão profunda e não ouvia barulho algum. Tentou mexer os braços e pernas, mas não conseguiu.

- "O que está havendo?" - pensou.

Um homem com vestes egípcias tendo na cabeça um elmo de chacal aproximou dela. Elevou seu cosmo e em seguida o corpo da portadora começou a brilhar. _**(n/a: eu escrevi corpo, mas na verdade é a alma dela, é porque ficava mais fácil visualizar) **_A escuridão dava lugar a um brilho intenso, começou a escutar sons e sentia seus braços e pernas mexerem.

- _Seja bem vinda ao Amêntis, portadora_. - disse-lhe o homem.

Ishitar sentou sobre a bancada onde estava, fitou a janela. Ficou deslumbrada com a construção que jazia a frente dela.

- É o deus Anúbis, não é? – fitou o deus de cabelos anelados e olhos extremamente pretos. Ishitar olhou-o fixamente, parecia hipnotizá-la e tinha a sensação que era tragada para aquela escuridão.

_- Sim_.

- Onde estou...?

_- Toda essa região é o Amêntis. Está na parte reservada a " cerimônia de abertura da boca". Acabei de aplicá-la em você._

- Para onde vou?

_- Lá._ - apontou para a construção. - _cidade dos mortos. Morada dos deuses e onde acontece o julgamento._

- Entendo.

_- Ishitar de Toth, a portadora que mandava todos para mim._

- Eram apenas ameaças. - sorriu.

_- Todos têm a sua hora de morrer, mas se mandasse alguns para cá não me importaria._

- Isso não será mais possível.

_- Sim. Vamos._

Ishitar foi conduzida para a entrada da cidade.

- _Daqui em diante segue sozinha_. - disse o deus. – _nos encontraremos mais tarde_.

- Está bem.

Os grandes portões de ouro abriram para ela. O corredor que surgiu era escuro e frio, não tendo alternativa pos se andar. Andou por um tempo que pareceram horas, não queria demonstrar, mas estava com medo.

- "Queria que estivesse aqui comigo." - pensou em Saga.

Não muito longe ela já podia ver uma luz, apertando o passo rumou para lá. A claridade era tanta que teve que tampar os olhos, quando a intensidade da luz diminuiu pode ver onde estava. Uma enorme sala, a sua direita uma fila formada por homens e mulheres de todas as idades. Ao fundo duas portas: uma negra e outra de vidro. Atrás da de vidro podia-se ver um enorme jardim, cheio de arvores, flores, pássaros.

- "Sekhet-hetepet." - pensou.

Sendo conduzida entrou na fila. Viu ao longe o deus Anúbis e mais uma deusa.

- "Maet!"

_**Templo de Seth **_

Nefertari ajoelhou ao lado de Ishitar sentando sobre os pés. Akhenaton fez o mesmo.

- O que vai fazer? - MM aproximou.

- Para ir ao Amêntis tenho que ir como Isis. Preciso liberar meu espírito.

- Não é perigoso?

- Desde que não aconteça nada com meu corpo. - sorriu. - sei que estará ao meu lado.

- Akhenaton. - disse Atena. - seu cosmo...

- Não se preocupe. Pronta Tari?

- Sim.

Os dois começaram a elevar seus cosmos. Tomando o djed nas mãos Akhenaton cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

O cabo do báculo de Nefertari sumiu restando apenas o objeto em formato de sol, que ficou sobre ela, transformando-se numa auréola. Fecharam os olhos e as respirações passaram a ficar lentas e menos freqüentes.

- Por que estão assim? - indagou Afrodite a Tite.

- Reparou que todas as estatuas de Isis e Osíris são assim? É a forma como são representados.

Saga os olhava apreensivo.

_**Portão do céu **_

- _Faz tempo que não venho aqui. _- Isis fitava o portão.

_- Vamos?_

_- Sim._

Osíris abriu o portão deparando com as terras de seu domínio: Amêntis. Visto de frente, a direita existia Tepeteh **(n/a: é tudo imaginação, alguns lugares existem mesmo na mitologia, mas suas disposições no espaço são inventadas)**, a esquerda, o templo onde Anúbis. No centro, a cidade dos mortos dividida em duas partes: alta e a baixa. Na alta era a morada dos deuses e na baixa morada dos auxiliares e onde também ocorria o julgamento. Depois da cidade podia-se ver um enorme jardim, chamado por Sekhet-hetepet, ou campos de juncos, o paraíso.

Isis e Osíris ao passarem pelo portão dourado tiveram suas roupas mudadas. O deus assumiu um porte mais sério, suas roupas ficaram mais requintadas. Na cabeça atef, a coroa branca, com o desenho de uma serpente sobre ela. Isis trajava um fino vestido de linho adornado por varias peças em ouro. Usava uma capa alva e na cabeça uma coroa dourada em formato de raios solares.

Rapidamente alcançaram a sala dos julgamentos.

- _Ishitar_. - disse Isis ao vê-la ao lado de Anúbis.

Foram até ela.

- Osíris?! - exclamaram tanto ela quanto Maet.

- _Ishitar._ - Isis aproximou. - _por que fez aquilo?_

- Era a única solução. Se não me parasse a essas horas tudo estaria destruído.

- _Vim para levá-la de volta_. - disse o deus. - _ainda não é para você viver aqui. Já houve o julgamento?_ - indagou a Anúbis.

- _Sim._

_- Já?_ - Isis ficou preocupada, nem mesmo Osíris poderia interceder. -_ qual foi o veredicto?_

_- Ishitar cometeu inúmeros crimes, minha senhora. _- disse Anúbis. -_ matou a portadora de Maet e tirou a própria vida._

_- Fez atos cruéis, prejudicou e fez sofrer muita gente. _- disse Maet. - _colocamos seu coração na bandeja._

_- E?_

_- Manteve-se equilibrado. Se por um lado ela errou, redimiu-se na hora que se matou em prol dos outros_. - disse Anúbis.

Ishitar ouvia tudo calada.

- _Ela vai para os campos?_

_- Não Osíris._

_- Não?!_

- Mesmo que a balança tenha se equilibrado, não vou para os campos. Escolhi ir para Ammut, minha existência nos mundos dos vivos ou dos mortos é uma ameaça. Ainda sinto que tenho meu poder. Não quero colocar mais ninguém em perigo. Prefiro ser jogada ao Ammut a fazer mais alguém sofrer.

- Não pode fazer isso! - disse Akhenaton. - não posso permitir que fique aqui. Agora que destruímos Seth, seu lugar é ao meu lado.

- _Nosso lado_. - completou Isis.

- Sinto muito Ton, mas tomei minha decisão. - a portadora aproximou do deus e o abraçou. - cuide de todos. - aproximou de Isis. - proteja as meninas.

- _Está na hora Ishitar_. - chamou Anúbis.

- Adeus. - ela se afastou sobre o olhar incrédulo de Akhenaton.

- _Osíris._ - Isis aproximou. - _meu cosmo._

- _Volte, eu ficarei aqui._

_- Não pode permanecer por muito tempo aqui._

_- Vou falar com Ré. Não vou permitir que Seth tire Ishitar de Akhenaton._

_**Templo de Seth**_

Estava tudo no profundo silêncio, ninguém tirava os olhos de Nefertari e Akhenaton. Até que a portadora soltou um suspiro.

- Tari. - Mask aproximou.

A portadora olhou para o corpo de Ishitar e começou a chorar.

- O que foi Tari? - indagou Tite. - e o Akhenaton.

- Ele ficou.

- Por quê? O que houve? - perguntou Atena.

- Ishitar.

- O que tem ela? - Saga ficou temeroso.

- Ela foi julgada.

- E?

- A balança equilibrou.

- Graças a Ré. - suspirou aliviada Ank.

- O que isso quer dizer?- Saga estava impaciente.

- Ishitar foi para os campos dos juncos, ou paraíso. - disse Akya.

- Ela não foi para lá. - disse Tari séria.

- Não?

- Ishitar preferiu ir para o Ammut.

- O QUE?! - exclamaram as portadoras.

- Ammut? Mas Tari... - Isi estava perplexa.

- Ela disse que mesmo morta ainda é uma ameaça, que não quer fazer ninguém sofrer, ela... ela.. - Tari começou a chorar.

- O que quer dizer esse Ammut? O que é isso? O que vão fazer com a Ishitar?

- Ammut é como o inferno para vocês. Nós egípcios acreditamos que depois que morremos, viveremos por toda eternidade no paraíso, mas isso depende da conduta da pessoa em vida. Se for uma pessoa boa vai para os campos de juncos se for má vai para o Ammut. Há o Tepeteh onde as almas permanecem ate algum deus ter piedade de você e manda-lo para julgamento, mas no Ammut... não há chances. Sua alma é destruída.

- Destruída..?

- Deixa de existir nos dois mundos. Você vira o nada.

Saga ficou desesperado, aquilo não poderia acontecer a ela.

- Osíris vai salva-la não vai? - derramou algumas lagrimas.

- Não sei se conseguirá.

O geminiano afastou, se Osíris não conseguisse perderia Ishitar para sempre.

- Saga. - Kanon tocou o ombro dele.

- Me deixe. - afastou mais.

- Não podemos fazer nada Nefertari?

- Infelizmente não Mu. Apenas torcer que Osíris consiga.

Asmara que ouvia tudo, não entendia sobre Ammut, mas pelas expressões dos rostos dele entendeu que era algo grave. Saiu de fininho.

- "O que eu faço?" - Saga sentiu alguém segurando sua mão.

- Saga...

- Fale. - abaixou para ficar da altura dela.

- Esse Ammut é mal?

- Sim...

- Entendo... se pudesse trocava de lugar com ela.

- Eu também... - Saga teve um estralo. - Asmara, me escute. - apontou para Ank. - ela é muito amiga da Ishitar fica perto dela, até a Ishitar voltar.

- Tá.

O geminiano levantou.

- Nefertari.

- Sim?

- Me leve ao Amêntis.

- Co-mo?

- Mas Saga... - murmurou Kanon.

- Tem o poder de levar alguém lá não tem?

- Tenho, mas...

- No que está pensando Saga? - indagou Shaka.

- Salvar a Ishitar.

O virginiano o fitou intrigado.

- "Saga... você não está pensando em..."

- Não temos tempo Nefertari. O que tenho que fazer?

- _Ir ao Amêntis inclui muitos riscos Saga de Gêmeos_. - disse Isis. - _por ainda está vivo, pode não suportar e ter sua alma arrancada antes mesmo de chegar ao portão do céu. Se conseguir passar ainda correrá risco até chegar a ela. Pode não mais voltar, para agravar, está ferido._

- Não me importo.

- _Gosta tanto dela assim?_ - indagou intrigada. Apesar de está no corpo de Nefertari, ela, Isis, não conseguia entender bem esses sentimentos humanos.

- Aponto de dá minha vida pela dela.

A principio não entenderam.

_- Está bem. Venha._

Saga ajoelhou ao lado de Akhenaton e seguindo as ordens de Isis liberou seu cosmo.

- Saga. - Kanon aproximou, entendera muito bem a intenção dele. - tem certeza? Você...

- Cuide bem da casa de gêmeos e de Atena.

- Mas...

Elevaram seus cosmos. Fecharam os olhos e as respirações passaram a ficar lentas e menos freqüentes.

Ank ficou olhando para o geminiano.

- "Aponto de dá minha vida pela dela." - pensava nas palavras dele. - "Saga... - ficou alarmada. - Saga, você..." Mu.

O ariano nada disse.

Aos poucos as fichas foram caindo.

- Saga...

- Ele...

- "Saga."

- Vamos rezar que tudo termine bem. - disse Akya.

_**Cidades dos mortos, parte alta morada dos deuses.**_

Osíris andava apressado, não poderia perder tempo, pois a vida de Ishitar dependia dele. Atravessando um extenso corredor parou diante de uma porta branca.

- _Pode entrar_. – disse uma voz de dentro da sala.

Osíris entrou. A sala era ricamente decorada, com vários afrescos que retratavam as batalhas dos deuses. Ao fundo, um metro acima do nível do chão, um trono dourado, sobre o trono um disco solar. Sentando nele um homem.

_- Ré_. – Osíris ajoelhou diante dele.

- _Levante-se meu filho. _

Ré era um homem de meia idade, os cabelos eram curtos e lisos. Os olhos extremamente roxos, feições finas. Trazia na mão direita a ankh e na esquerda um cetro.

- _Já deve saber o motivo de minha presença._

_- Ele sabe._ – disse um homem de olhos vermelhos que trazia nas mãos um elmo em formato de íbis.

_- Toth._

_- Sei meu filho. Veio pedir pela sith._

_- Sim. Pensei que na hora do julgamento seu representante,_ - olhou para Toth. _– estaria ao lado dela, mas me enganei._

_- Toth tinha outros afazeres._

_- Mais importantes que salvar a sua portadora?_

_- Discussões não nos levará a lugar algum Osíris. – _disse Toth.

- _Tem razão._ - virou para Ré. - _Pai, é injusto que ela vá para o Ammut._

_- Foi escolha dela Osíris. Não devemos interferir._

_- Mas depois de tudo que ela fez, merecia viver em paz._

_- Ishitar está colhendo o que plantou. Toth a alertou._

_- Ela foi influenciada por Seth._

_- Não foi. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo._

_- Seth levou-a fazer isso. Ishitar sofreu desde a infância._

_- Seth só foi o estopim. Está correto ao dizer que ela sofreu desde a infância. Sei disso, eu acompanhei de perto. Desde o seu nascimento fui contra que ela se tornasse portadora, mas Toth me convenceu. Fiz planos para ela. Como pessoa detentora de tamanho poder estaria apta a se tornar sua guerreira._

_- Minha guerreira?_

_- Hisoka foi um presente de Ré a Seth. Um guerreiro semi deus_. – disse Toth.

- _Então Ishitar..._

_- Seria a sua se completasse a missão. Ishitar apesar dos alertas sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo inclusive matar de forma desumana a Maet. Sei que o fardo para ela foi pesado demais e que no ultimo momento deu a vida por todos, mas não posso fazer nada. Se ela quis ir para o Ammut não cabe a mim impedir._

Osíris serrou o punho, aquilo era injusto, Ishitar só ia para o Ammut por se achar responsável, mas no fundo não era.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de uma pessoa.

- _Hórus?_

_- Pai? - _estranhou. - _o que está fazendo aqui? _- deu lhe um abraço.

-_ Vim salvar a Ishitar._

_- O que tem a me dizer Hórus. _- disse Ré cortando-os.

_- Como o senhor me disse._ - reverenciou-o. -_ Seth está lacrado. Usando os encantamentos Ishitar o lacrou em seu corpo mortal._

_- Isso quer dizer..._

_- Ele passará a eternidade em Ta __**(n/a: Ta significa Egito)**_

-_ Compreendo. Dessa forma Seth não poderá mais voltar para cá ou reencarnar._

_- Não seria um ponto a favor para ela? _- indagou Osíris. -_ graças a ela Seth não poderá ameaçar mais ninguém_.

Toth ouvia tudo calado.

-_ Meu senhor. - _diante deles apareceu Maet e Tefnut, as deusas cumprimentaram os demais. Maet virou-se para Ré. -_ trago informações de Tepeteh._

_- Fale._

_- Os antigos guerreiros de Seth mais Hisoka encontram-se nesse local._

_- Levados pela ambição de Seth ficarão presos até que eu decida a data do julgamento deles. E o outro assunto?_

_- Aguarda sua autorização._

Ré referia-se a Ishitar. A mando dele a portadora foi levada até a uma anti-sala. De onde ela estava, podia-se ouvir tudo porem por ordens de Ré, Anúbis havia retirado os sentidos dela, estando em estado suspenso.

Anúbis ao seu lado a observava, sempre tivera curiosidade de conhecer, a portadora que Toth havia escolhido, passando até mesmo por cima das ordens de Ré, e hoje ela estava ao seu lado preparando-se para ser jogada a Ammut.

- "_Mesmo morta e sem poder usá-lo, o cosmo dela continua grandioso, tão grande quanto de um deus."_

O deus aproximou, Ishitar nem se mexeu, seus olhos estavam amarronzados e a cabeça baixa. Ele tocou o queixo dela, erguendo seu rosto.

- _Se Ré me concedesse seria uma honra tê-la como deusa dos mortos._

Na outra sala...Outro deus aparecia diante de Ré.

- _Mandou me chamar, meu senhor? _- Chu o reverenciou.

- _Sim. Quero que seja responsável pelos oitos guerreiros de Seth, mas antes leve a princesa Huni até Akin._

_- Huni?! - _exclamou Osíris. - ela..

- _Me pediu que visse Akin e como ela foi sua mãe nessa vida não recusei._

_- Pelo menos uma coisa certa está fazendo_. - disse uma mulher entrando.

- _Vou ignorar seu comentário Hathor_. - respondeu Ré de forma feroz.

- _Desculpe papai_. - ironizou.

- _Senhor e senhorita, por favor_. - Toth tomou a frente.

- _E você não diga nada, Toth. Colocou a Ishitar nessa situação e não está fazendo nada para tirá-la._

_- Vai me acusar também de negligencia?_

_- Sim._

_- Concordo com Hathor. - _disse Hórus._ - pelo menos do lado dela teria que está._

_- Não está agindo como um verdadeiro deus. -_ disse Tefnut.

_- Já fiz muito em alertá-la._ - disse Toth.

_- O que foi pouco, mas que no final tudo deu certo_. - Maet manifestara.

_- Chega_. _Não quero que iniciem uma guerra._ - disse Ré. - _não quero ouvir mais esse assunto._

A porta branca abriu de maneira violenta. Os deuses olharam para trás para ver quem era o atrevido que entrara daquela forma na sala de Ré. Ficaram surpresos com o que viram.

Apesar dos vários ferimentos, inclusive o da perna, conservava seu porte imponente. A armadura reluzia com a luz que batia sobre ela. Os olhos verdes os fitavam de forma nem superior, nem inferior, mas igual.

- Desculpe invadir sua morada Ré, mas o assunto era urgente. – disse com a voz que lhe é característica._** (n/a: e que voz... tanto tupiniquim quanto japonesa)**_

Hathor o olhou de cima em baixo, se fosse mortal jogaria aos pés dele.

- _Apresente-se._ – disse o deus ainda surpreso pelo atrevimento, mas o achando-o interessante por tal ato.

- Saga de Gêmeos, cavaleiro de ouro da deusa Atena.

- _Então é você que conseguia manter Ishitar em seu estado normal._

Ele não respondeu, detestava quando se referiam a ela como um ser anormal.

_- Saga, o que está fazendo aqui?_ - Osíris não sabia o que pensar.

- Vim fazer um acordo com Ré.

_- Acordo?_ – exclamaram os deuses.

- _Que acordo?_ – indagou o próprio curioso.

- _Minha vida pela vida de Ishitar._

_- O que?_ – Toth não acreditou.

Ré não esboçou reação alguma. Percebendo isso Saga ajoelhou, encostando a cabeça no chão.

- Por favor.

_- "Saga." _– Isis mais atrás o olhava penalizada.

As reações foram as mais adversas, não acreditavam que um mortal estava perante Ré pedindo pela vida da sith. Anúbis no seu refugio o fitava intrigado.

-_ "Por que está pedindo isso. O que o levaria a tal ato?"_

_- Sua vida pela dela?_

- Sim Ré.

_- Levante-se._

Obedecendo Saga levantou.

_- Qual o motivo do seu pedido?_

- É injustiça depois de tudo que ela passou ficar morta e ainda ser jogada ao Ammut, mesmo que a decisão tenha partido dela.

Na outra sala, Ishitar continuava alheia, porem... ergueu a cabeça.

- _Ishitar? _- Anúbis a olhou. - _está em estado suspenso... não tem os seus sentidos, como_... - olhou para Saga. - _ele..._ - voltou para ela. - _reagiu porque ouviu a voz dele?_

Ré o examinou.

_- E por que toma parte? Não é sith, Uaset, nem há mais descendência egípcia em seu sangue, por que toma as dores?_

Osíris que ouvia ficou pensativo com os dizeres do pai.

_- "Nem a mais descendência egípcia? O que ele quis dizer com isso?"_

-_ Por que... _- olhou para a mulher ao lado de Osíris, o símbolo que ela carregava era o sistro que Isitnefert usava, portanto ela deveria ser Hathor. - _Hathor quis que Ishitar entrasse em minha vida._

A deusa sorriu com a frase dele.

- _É louvável o que quer fazer, mas não é possível_. - disse Ré.

- _Por que?_ - Saga não acreditava.

- _Sua alma não pertence a esse mundo e sim ao deus Hades. Não tenho o poder de retirar sua vida._

- Então...

- _Não a jeito cavaleiro de Atena._

- Deve haver uma! - gritou.

Na outra sala, Anúbis continuava a olhá-la, ficou surpreso com o que viu. A portadora mexeu, aos poucos seus olhos foram ficando amarelos.

- _Ela.. está voltando? Está quebrando meu feitiço só porque ouviu a voz dele? Esse cavaleiro..._

- Saga... - murmurou. - Saga...

Os olhos voltaram a brilhar em âmbar, a portadora voltou a enxergar e a primeira coisa que viu, foi Saga ao lado de Osíris.

- Saga!

Na sala olharam para onde vinha a voz.

- Ishitar... - o geminiano deu um sorriso.

- Saga!

A portadora veio correndo e dando lhe um abraço.

- Saga.

- Ishitar. - ele a abraçou bem forte.

Hathor os olhando deu um sorriso, havia feito um bom trabalho. Ré, não conseguia entender, ela deveria está sobre a magia de Anúbis, como estava ali. Olhou para o lado, vendo o deus da morte, parado também fitando-os sem entender.

- Por que fez aquilo? - indagou no ouvido dela.

- Era preciso. - respondeu baixinho.

- Pensei que não te veria mais.

- Por que está aqui? Você não.. - o soltou.

- _Não Ishitar. _- disse Isis. - _eu o trouxe aqui. Saga está vivo._

- Então... - ela não entendia.

- _Veio trocar a vida dele pela sua._ - disse Toth.

Ela o olhou imediatamente.

- Não pode fazer isso.

- É o único jeito.

- Não vou permitir que faça isso. Não tem nada haver com o nosso mundo, não tem porque ficar aqui.

- Tenho sim e nada nem ninguém vai me impedir. - disse a ela.

- Saga de Gêmeos, volte já. - ela levantou a voz.

- Vai me obrigar?

- Vou sim!

- Experimenta! Ainda não esqueci daquela barreira que você fez. Falei que ia ter volta.

- Está me desafiando?

- Estou!

- Seu arrogante!

- Orgulhosa!

Os deuses os olhavam incrédulos, não acreditavam que eles estavam discutindo, perante Ré e o ignorando totalmente, numa situação como aquela. A única que parecia se divertir era Hathor.

- _"Fiz um excelente trabalho! Mereço um templo por isso, não existe casal mais fofo que eles! Existe, não posso esquecer da minha portadora - deu um suspiro. - esse mortais gregos... são verdadeiros deuses."_

_- Vocês dois já chegam! _- gritou Ré.

Saga passou a frente de Ishitar.

- _Cavaleiro, sua determinação é um exemplo, parece que faria qualquer coisa por ela._

Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

-_ Há uma alternativa._

- Qual?

- _Não posso retirar sua alma, pois ela não pertence ao nosso mundo, nem se um de nós te matar, sua alma não ficará retida aqui, mas..._

- Diga.

- _Se você retirar sua vida dentro dos nossos domínios, ela passa a ser nossa, portanto poderei aceitar._

_- Mas pai... _- Isis aproximou. - _está dizendo que a única solução é Saga se matar?_

_- Isso ou nada._

Ishitar o fitou temerosa, não permitira que Saga perdesse sua vida por causa dela.

- Eu...

- Ele não vai fazer isso Ré. - Ishitar passou a frente dele. - Saga não pertence ao nosso mundo, ele vai voltar para o dele.

- _Como? A única pessoa capaz de abrir o portão do céu, está morta. Nem ele, nem ninguém vai atravessar._

Ela tinha esquecido disso. Sendo assim, só restava-lhe morar em Uaset.

- Mais um motivo. - disse. - ele viverá em Uaset.

- Como se, não tendo você fosse viver. - murmurou.

Ishitar o olhou, não era justo, mesmo estando morta ainda trazia sofrimentos.

- Saga...eu não quero que... eu não quero que... - começou a chorar.

O geminiano a abraçou.

Para Anúbis agora tudo fazia sentindo. O sentimento que tanto Hathor se vangloriara, era aquilo que Ishitar e o cavaleiro sentiam um pelo outro.

_- Aceita Saga?_

- Aceito.

O deus elevou um pouco seu cosmo, apareceu na sua mão uma adaga.

Hórus, Chu, Tefnut e Maet ainda não acreditavam que ele faria aquilo.

- Ishitar vai ser devolvida?

_- Tem a minha palavra._

- Saga, por favor.

Ele a soltou.

- Cuide da Asmara, ela está te esperando.

- Saga...

Osíris a puxou.

- Akhenaton, não permita isso, por favor. Toth. - olhou para o deus. - Toth.

Ele abaixou o rosto. Ishitar ficou com ódio.

- _Tome_. - Ré fez que a adaga aparecesse diante de Saga. - _essa adaga tem poderes especiais, quando cravar em você, seu corpo, onde ele estiver, será ferido com a mesma intensidade._

Ele a pegou e sorriu.

- "Que ironia... uma adaga dourada... como aquela... Perdoe-me Kanon, perdoe-me Atena."

Ele não quis olhar para a portadora.

- Ré reconsidere, por favor. - pediu.

_- A decisão foi dele._

Saga fechou os olhos e num golpe rápido...

- Saga!!!

_**Mais um capitulo, faltando três para o final. Saga morreu para salvar Ishitar. Não percam as próximas emoções.**_


	26. Chapter 26: : Uma nova chance

_**Flor**__ – Suspense... e Ré é meio má igual a Zeus._

_**Calyeh **__– Cuida bem do Seth, se não eu tiro de você._

_**Tenshi**__** –**__ Saga se matou pela Ishitar buááá´, todos estão inconformados. E a descendência egípcia, vai cair para trás._

_**Capitulo anterior...**_

_Ishitar se sacrificou em prol dos outros, inconformado Saga foi para o Amêntis tentar salva-la e com isso perdeu sua vida. _

**Capitulo 25: Uma nova chance**

_**Templo de Seth**_

Estavam todos aguardando o desfecho, já havia passado algum tempo e nenhum dos três se mexia. Kanon andava de um lado para o outro. Queria que Ishitar voltasse, mas pensava na segurança do irmão. Passou a mão de forma nervosa pelos cabelos, tinha um mau pressentimento. Voltava para perto dos outros quando sentiu uma dor no peito.

- Saga...

Olharam para ele e depois para o geminiano, Saga continuava na mesma posição, contudo... uma mancha vermelha apareceu na altura do coração.

- O que é essa mancha? - Aldebaran aproximou. - o que... - empalideceu. - sangue?

- O que? - Kanon passou a frente de todos. - o que disse?

Não precisou de resposta, Saga foi ao chão. Seu cosmo desapareceu por completo.

- Saga... - Kanon não acreditava.

- Saga. - Atena aproximou, ao tocar no braço dele... - está gelado...

Shaka ajoelhou ao lado dele e tomou seus pulsos, não sentiu nada.

- Saga...

- É mentira! Meu irmão não morreria assim. Ele só foi buscá-la, ele...

- Sabe que não Kanon. - respondeu de forma fria.

- Quantas pessoas ainda vão morrer? - Ank tentava não chorar.

Asmara andou lentamente até o geminiano. Olhou para ele, olhou para Ishitar ainda imóvel.

- Estou sozinha...

_**Cidades dos mortos**_

Saga foi ao chão. Isis, Osíris, Toth e os outros olhavam estarrecidos para o corpo a frente.

- Saga! - se livrando, Ishitar correu até ele. - Saga. Saga. Osíris traga-o, por favor.

O deus não sabia o que dizer.

- Saga. - uma onda de revolta abateu sobre ela.

Anúbis deu um suspiro, era pena que a história terminara daquele jeito. Ajeitando o elmo voltaria para seu templo, onde com certeza veria o cavaleiro. Dava meia volta porem...sentiu um cosmo poderoso emergir.

_- Esse cosmo..._ - olhou para trás.

O cosmo de Ishitar queimava ao redor, era o mesmo cosmo maligno. Isis a olhava perplexa, não tinha como ela usar seu cosmo no Amêntis. Osíris recuou um passo, aquilo não era possível. Chu e Hórus igualmente surpresos tomaram posição protegendo a si e a Hathor e Maet. Toth não acreditava que o cosmo sith ainda existia. Ré permaneceu na mesma posição.

- Não vou perdoá-los por isso. Vão pagar caro pela morte dele.

O cosmo de Ishitar preenchia o recinto, no estado que ela estava, qualquer um estava ameaçado.

_- Senhor, é melhor sair daqui. Ishitar pode tentar algo contra vós._ - disse Chu.

O deus supremo continuou parado, fitando-a intensamente.

Ishitar não parava de queimar seu cosmo, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e a mesma sede de sangue voltou. A portadora fitou o rosto de Saga.

- "Saga... - derramou duas lagrimas. - por causa desse cosmo que está morto." - seu cosmo foi diminuindo, até desaparecer, seus olhos voltaram ao normal.

_- "O cosmo dela..."_

_- "Ela o desfez?"_

Ré deu um leve sorriso.

- Saga. - deitou o rosto sobre ele, chorando copiosamente.

Anúbis deu meia volta. Deu um passo e no seguinte já estava em seu templo.

Fitou o homem deitado na bancada.

- Pensei em fazê-la minha deusa dos mortos, mas seus destinos estão entrelaçados.

Anúbis colocou seu elmo, logo iniciaria a cerimônia de abertura da boca em Saga.

Na sala o único som ouvido era o choro de Ishitar, o "corpo" de Saga havia desaparecido, restando apenas � adaga suja de sangue. Isis aproximando ajoelhou ao seu lado.

_- Ishitar._

- Tari. – a olhou. – ele...ele... – abraçou-lhe. - por que todos são tirados de mim.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem._

Ré desceu, parando ao lado de Toth.

-_ Saga não está morto Ishitar._

_- Como! – _exclamaram Osíris e Toth.

_- Anúbis entre._

O deus da morte apareceu, ao seu lado Saga. Seus olhos estavam opacos, mas logo ganharam a coloração verde.

Ishitar nos braços de Isis, olhou na direção da porta.

- Saga?

O geminiano escutando seu nome olhou.

- Ishitar.

- Saga. – saindo correndo o abraçou.

Ele ficou surpreso, por está perto dela e ver essa demonstração por sua parte.

- Você está bem?

- Estou e você? Não está ferido?

- Não...

_- Os ferimentos feitos pela adaga e os provocados por Hisoka e Seth foram curados._

- Mudou de idéia. – Saga passou a frente de Ishitar.

_- Não mudei. Você e Ishitar estão livres para ir._

_- O que?_

_- Isso é verdade pai?_

_- Sim Osíris. Não há motivo para Ishitar ficar aqui depois de tudo que fez. Isis acompanhe Saga, Ishitar você irá daqui a pouco._

Os dois sorriram.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o geminiano.

- Obrigado Ré. – disse a portadora.

- Saga. – Isis o chamou.

- Até breve. – deu um beijo na fronte dela.

- Até.

Saíram.

-_ Chu._

_- Sim senhor._

_- Acompanhe Ishitar e Osíris até onde está Huni e Akin._

- Akin.. ? – murmurou a portadora.

_- Minha mãe está aqui?_

_- Está Akhenaton. Vão._

Os dois foram levados por Chu.

_- Quantos aos outros podem ir._

Anúbis saiu sem dizer nada. Osíris e Ishitar seguiam em silêncio.

_- É aqui_. - disse Chu parando numa porta. - _vocês não têm muito tempo._

Chu deu passagem, a portadora abriu a porta lentamente. Queria muito voltar a ver Akin, mas quanto a Huni...

Viu no meio da sala duas pessoas, uma vestia roupas brancas e a outra negra.

- Pai. - chamou.

Era um homem que vestia as roupas negras, escutando o chamado olhou para a porta.

- Ishitar.

- Pai... - os olhos encheram de água. - pai... - foi caminhando, mas depois passou a correr. - pai!

- Filha. - ele a acolheu nos braços.

- Pai!

- Ishitar você foi formidável. Devolveu a paz a esse mundo.

- Não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda.

Akhenaton olhou para a outra pessoa.

- Mãe.

- Como você cresceu e se tornou tão forte.

- Senti sua falta. - a abraçou.

- Eu também. Estou muito orgulhosa de você.

Akhenaton a soltou voltando o olhar para a irmã nos braços do pai.

- Ishitar. - Huni a olhou.

- Oi. 

Akin a soltou. A portadora parou diante da princesa.

- Vejo que está bem Huni.

- Como está bonita... e os olhos iguais ao de Akin.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Sei que deve ter raiva de mim. Era a sua mãe e não fiz nada por você. Ao invés de defendê-la preferi ficar submissa a Maneton.

Ishitar virou o rosto.

- Agi muito errado, sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas... - a princesa começou a chorar.

A toth tentava permanecer indiferente.

- Juro que se pudesse... mas são águas passadas e só me resta... eu quero que saiba que mesmo não estando perto de você, eu sofri. - a voz saia embargada. - queria poder aliviar suas dores, mas não podia...

Ishitar ainda com o rosto virado deixava algumas lagrimas escaparem.

- Perdoe-me por tudo o que te fiz passar. Eu... eu...

Huni aproximou para abraçá-la, contudo Ishitar recuou um passo, mas a princesa não desistiu, deu mais um passo e a abraçou.

- Sempre amei você. - disse.

Ishitar relutou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo.

- Eu também, mesmo não sabendo que era minha mãe.

- Pode me perdoar?

Apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. Akin uniu-se a duas. Osíris contemplava-os sorridente. Seth não conseguira separa-los. 

_**Templo de Seth**_

Um silencio sepulcral foi quebrado pelo grito de Kanon.

- Saga!

Atena estava inconsolada, perdera um cavaleiro e Ishitar ainda continuava ameaçada. Para piorar Akhenaton estava a muito tempo no Amêntis e isso era perigoso.

- Saga... - Kanon não segurou as lagrimas. - Saga...

Nefertari mexeu.

- Tari. - MM a ajudou a levantar.

- Nefertari. - Kanon foi até ela. - o que houve com meu irmão?

- Ele trocou sua vida pela de Ishitar.

- Quer dizer que...

Ela não respondeu indo até o corpo do geminiano.

- Nefertari e Akhenaton?

- Está vindo com Ishitar, Atena.

A portadora tocou com o dedo a testa do geminiano. Uma luz amarelada saiu do corpo dela passando para o dele. O corpo de Saga brilhou em seguida todos os seus ferimentos foram curados.

- Ré reconsiderou, ele e Ishitar voltaram juntos. Volte � vida.

Saga continuou imóvel porem as cores foram voltando para sua face, segundos depois ele mexia com os dedos.

- Saga.

O geminiano abriu os olhos, fitando ao redor.

- Kanon...? - disse ao ver o irmão.

- Seja bem vindo. - disse Atena.

Ele levantou ainda se sentindo um pouco zonzo.

- Saga!

Asmara pulou sobre ele.

- Estou bem Asmara.

- Você voltou.

- Sim.

- E Ishitar?

Ele olhou para a portadora, seu corpo ainda continha os ferimentos.

- Nefertari..

- Tenha paciência Saga. Ré sempre cumpre suas promessas.

_**Cidades dos mortos**_

Toth ao lado de Ré fitava os deuses saindo.

_- Fiquei surpreso com a sua decisão._

_- E eu surpreso porque não se intrometeu._ – disse a Toth começando a andar.

_- Sabia que no final iria relevar. Só não entendi uma coisa._

_- O que?_

_- Se iria revivê-la, por que fez Saga se matar?_

_- Queria ter certeza de duas coisas._

_- E como seu conselheiro, posso saber?_

_- Claro._ – o deus sorriu. – _a primeira condiz respeito a Ishitar. Essa garota, não imagina o poder que tem. Por isso fui tão cauteloso na escolha dela._

_- Poder?_

_- Sim. Acha que ela conseguiria lutar contar Seth, sozinha?_

_- Não estou entendendo Ré._

_- A sua portadora tem um poder extraordinário. Os encantamentos que ela usou contra Seth, só deuses, ou pessoas com poderes de quase deuses conseguiriam executa-los. Ela conseguiu controlar as sete jóias, o djed de Osíris, trazer de volta as pessoas mortas, tirar a imortalidade de Seth e sela-lo. Tirando ela só Isis conseguiria tais atos._

_- Então ela se equipara a Hisoka? Por isso ia transformá-la na guerreira de Osíris._

_- Ela não se equipara a Hisoka._

_- Não? _- parou.

_- O poder dela supera o dele. _- também parou.

_- Supera?_

_- Na época em que Seth me servia ele tinha sete guerreiros que o defendiam. - _o olhou voltando a andar. - _Dentro desses sete um se destacou por ter um grande poder. Esse guerreiro era Hisoka que era o guerreiro da guerra. Ele se destacou tanto que resolvi transforma-lo no guerreiro da tempestade, aumentando seus poderes e dando-lhe uma parte de imortalidade. Na conspiração, Seth o usou e tive que sela-lo. Ishitar foi diferente. Enquanto Hisoka adquiriu novos poderes Ishitar nasceu com eles. Ela pode fazer o que quiser com o mundo. Por isso temi. Sendo sua portadora ela teria acesso a sua sabedoria, sendo descendente de Amen-hotep poderia usar o caos, sendo sith... é uma bomba._

_- Por que nunca me contou isso?_

_- Se eu te contasse mudaria de opinião sobre ela?_

_- Não..._

_- Um grande poder nas mãos de uma sith. Seth sabia disso e queria usá-la, ele só não contava, alias todos nós, não contávamos que ela se voltaria contra ele. O sangue inflamou de tal maneira que o próprio deus perdeu o controle. _

_- Então..._

_- Imagine se ela fosse agraciada como guerreiro semi-deus._

_- E de que queria ter certeza?_

- _Que ela era capaz de controlar seu sangue. Expondo-a numa situação extremamente dolorosa teria que ser capaz de ver que a fúria não levaria a nada. Foi o que aconteceu. Ela se enfureceu pela nossa indiferença perante a morte de Saga, mas soube controla-la percebendo que ela não o traria de volta._

_- Era um teste?_

_- Cruel, diriam, mas necessário. Se permitisse que ela voltasse ao mundo dos vivos sem controlar seu sangue, ela se tornaria um novo Seth._

_- E a outra certeza?_

_Ré respirou fundo._

_- O motivo que Saga conseguia detê-la._

_- Por que os dois se amam._

_- Não é só por isso. Há mais um motivo. Hathor agiu por impulso, queria mais um casal formado em Uaset, mas o capricho dela foi providencial._

_- Como assim?_

_- Vou lhe contar._

A medida que ouvia Toth ficava perplexo.

_- Mas Ré..._

_- Se isso acontecesse as conseqüências seriam terríveis. O final da luta seria outro._

_- Jamais imaginei que Saga fosse..._

_- Sua portadora está ali. Leve-a de volta._

- Está na hora Ishitar. - disse Chu vendo Ré e Toth aproximarem.

- Cuide-se filha. - Akin beijou-lhe a fronte.

- O que lhe vai acontecer?

- Voltarei para o TepetehCometi muitos pecados, aguardarei meu julgamento. Se o meu arrependimento me conduzir aos juncos, passarei a eternidade ao lado de Huni - olhou para ela. - se não...

- Vai dá tudo certo.

- Sentirei falta de vocês.

- Estaremos sempre com você filha.

Abraçaram-se com a certeza que se encontrariam novamente.

_**Templo de Seth**_

Saga andava de um lado para o outro, já havia passado algum tempo e Ishitar e Osíris não tinham voltado.

- Estão demorando.

- Tenha calma Saga. - disse Akya.

- Saga como é o Amêntis? - indagou Ank.

- Tem construções muito belas, especialmente a morada de Ré.

- O conheceu? - perguntou Tite.

- Sim, não só ele. Anúbis e seus deuses protetores.

- Viu a Hathor? Como ela é?

- Muito bonita.

- E Tefnut?

- Maet?

- São bonitas.

- Saga... - chamou Dohko fitando o corpo de Ishitar.

- Sim?

Ficou preocupado ao ver o corpo dela brilhando.

- Será que...

Deixando-os surpresos o corpo dela desapareceu.

- Ishitar?

- Para onde ela foi?

- Não acredito que Ré... - cerrou o punho.

_- Meu pai sempre cumpre as promessas_. - Osíris saiu de sua posição. - sempre. - Akhenaton levantou.

- Então cadê a Ishitar?

- Nunca escutei tantas vezes o meu nome.

Todos olharam para trás.

- Ishitar? - todos disseram.

- A única.

A portadora de Toth estava parada na porta, sem armadura e ferimento algum. Ank chorando correu até ela abraçando-a.

- Ishitar. - disparou a chorar.

- Ank...? - ficou desconcertada.

- Ishitar. - Nefertite também correndo a abraçou. - que bom que voltou.

- Ishitar! - gritou Hatshe também a abraçando.

Ishitar as olhava surpresa.

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------

O dia estava agradável, em um dos jardins do palácio duas garotas sentadas num banco conversavam.

- Que demora.

- Fique calma Ishitar, elas já vêm.

- Paciência é uma virtude que só você tem Nefertari.

- Ola!

Do nada apareceram três garotas. Nefertari sorriu e Ishitar fechou a cara.

- Ola, creio que são as novas portadoras. Meu nome é Nefertari. Sou a futura portadora de Ísis.

- Eu sou Nefertite. - sorriu a de olhos verdes. - serei a portadora de Hórus.

- Sou Hatshepsut. - sorriu a de olhos azuis. - represento Maet.

- E eu sou Ankhesenamon. - sorriu a de olhos roxos. - vou ser a portadora de Tefnut. Prazer.

Ishitar ficou calada.

- Ishitar. - Tari a olhou.

- Ishitar de Toth. - respondeu.

Ank aproximou dela fitando seus olhos deixando-a incomodada.

- O que foi?

- Seus olhos.

- O que tem?

- São lindos. - sorriu. 

- Lindos?

- São mesmo. - Nefertite junto de Hatshe aproximaram. - nunca vi uns assim.

- Só Ishitar tem. - disse Tari.

- Que legal. Como seremos portadoras, seremos amigas. - sorriu Tite.

- É sim. - afirmou Ank.

- Com certeza. - disse Hatshe.

- Seremos sim. - Ank abraçou Ishitar.

Tari ficou receosa, pois conhecia o jeito dela. Surpresa com o gesto, Ishitar sorriu.

- Vamos ser amigas. - disse.

---------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Nefertari começou a andar calmamente até elas, mas foi acelerando o passo, até correr abraçando as quatro.

- Graças a Ré que voltou - disse em meio ao pranto. - fiquei com medo.

Ishitar a fitava sem entender.

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

- Oi.

- Oi Tari.

Nefertari sentou ao lado de Ishitar.

- O que foi? Por que está com essa cara?

- Nada. - disse ríspida.

- Ishitar te conheço há 13 anos.

- Nossa, quanto tempo hein? - disse irônica.

- O suficiente para saber que não está bem.

- Já disse que não é nada.

- Os sacerdotes de Toth ainda não confiam em você.

Ishitar a olhou imediatamente.

- Como...

- Eu sei? Ninguém aqui a vê com bons olhos.

- É...sou uma sith. A raça amaldiçoada. Todos me odeiam.

- Eu não. - sorriu. - mesmo não sendo irmãs, considero como se fosse.

- Está dizendo isso apenas para ser simpática.

- Sabe que não. - Tari a abraçou. - tanto eu como Akhenaton gostamos muito de você. Pode contar sempre conosco.

- Obrigada.

------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

Akya fitava Ishitar, começou a andar na direção dela.

- Oi Ishitar.

- Oi.

A portadora de Chu num gesto que não parecia com ela, a abraçou e chorou. Isi as olhava, quando se conheceram deram-se até bem, mas depois da invasão sith as relações ficaram abaladas.

----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------

Os números eram alarmantes, dezenas de uasetinos feridos e vários mortos, incluindo a família das portadoras de Hathor e Chu. No palácio, Ishitar estava conversando com Akhenaton quando Isi entrou de repente, aproximando de Ishitar deu lhe um soco. Ela foi ao chão.

- Sua maldita! - gritou.

- Isitnefert? - Akhenaton ficou pasmo diante do gesto.

- Miserável. 

- O que eu fiz?

- Meus pais estão mortos! Vocês sitis mataram-os. Meus pais e meus irmãos! Vou acabar com você!

- Isi pare. - Akhenaton entrou na frente, atraídas pelos gritos as demais portadoras apareceram. - está alterada. Sabe que Ishitar não tem culpa.

- Tem sim! Não deveria estar aqui! Seu lugar é em Menefer! Junto com aqueles sitis miseráveis! Eu vou matar você!

- Isi. - Akhenaton a segurou.

Ishitar ainda no chão a olhava. Mais uma vez era julgada por seus olhos. Odiava Isi, odiava os sitis, odiava Menefer, odiava Uaset, odiava a si mesma, odiava a todos.

- Eu não tenho culpa. - começou a chorar. - não pedi para vim assim.

- Eu te odeio! - gritou. - odeio! - saiu.

Akya que observava tudo saiu logo atrás. Também odiava Ishitar.

-----------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------

Isi lembrando começou a chorar. Deu um passo em direção a ela.

--------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------

Numa manha saíram para treinar. Teriam que ir a ruína e encontrar um artefato, mas não podiam usar seus poderes. Isso foi três meses depois do ocorrido da morte dos pais de Isi. O clima ainda era tenso entre elas. Na frente seguia Isi e Akya e as outras atrás. Entraram e seguindo as orientações de seus mestres logo acharam o objeto. Tudo estava indo bem até que num momento acabaram separando. Isi, Akya, Ishitar e Tite e no outro grupo Tari, Ank e Hatshe. Tite tentava amenizar o clima entre elas, mas não dava muito certo. Andaram por um tempo até encontrarem uma sala, que recebia um fraco raio do sol através de uma janelinha no teto.

- Estamos perdidas. - disse Tite sentando.

- Vamos sair daqui. - disse Ishitar.

- Vindo de você, eu duvido. - Isi a olhou atravessado.

- Concordo. - disse Akya.

- Vamos arrumar um meio para sair. - Tite caminhou para o meio delas.

- Vamos é ficar presas aqui, ainda mais com uma sith.

- Akya. - disse Tite.

- Pode deixar Nefertite. Já estou acostumada.

Akya e Isi sentaram, enquanto Ishitar tentava arrumar um jeito para sair.

- Sinto muito, mas não vou ficar aqui. 

Elevando seu cosmo deu um soco na parede abrindo uma pequena passagem.

- Pronto.

- Foi contra as regras. - Isi levantou. - será punida.

- Estamos livre.

- Só podia ser uma sith.

Ishitar ia retrucar, porem escutaram um grito.

- Akya.- Nefertite ajoelhou ao lado dela. - o que foi?

- Akya. - Isi aproximou.

- O que foi? - foi a vez de Ishitar.

- Algo me mordeu. Está doendo muito.

Akya tinha a marca de presas no pé.

- Serpente. - disse Ishitar olhando ao redor. 

Localizou num canto uma serpente.

- Odeio serpentes. - lançou chamas nela. - vamos ver isso.

Ishitar ajoelhou ao lado de Akya que estava amparada por Isi. 

- Me deixe ver. - fez menção de tocá-la.

- Não toque em mim!

A Toth a olhou. 

- Tite, procure a Tari ela tem o poder de curar. - disse Isi.

- Tá...

- Vai rápido!

- Sim. 

Nefertite passou pela passagem.

- Deixe eu ver o ferimento.

- Não vai tocar em mim.

- Então vai morrer. - Ishitar levantou.

Isi a fitou com raiva, mas não disse nada. Alguns minutos passaram, Nefertite não voltava e para piorar o local da picada começou a inchar.

- Tite já vai voltar. - Isi tentava acalma-la.

- Sinto frio.

Ishitar andava de um lado para o outro, Nefertite estava demorando.

- Tite... anda logo.. - olhou para Akya. - droga. - voltou. - escuta aqui, - ajoelhou ao lado dela. - fique calada e me deixe ajuda-la.

- Mas...

- Calada Isi.

Não disse nem uma palavra. 

- O veneno já deve ter espalhado não sei se vai funcionar.

- Como pode ser tão fria? - indagou Isi.

- Tenho motivos de sobra para deixá-la morrer, mas estou tentando salva-la. - Ishitar carregou uma pedra. - não vou deixá-la morrer aqui.

Isi e Akya ficaram surpresas.

- Por que...? - murmurou a Chu.

- Porque só a aparência é sith. Venha, sente-se aqui - Ishitar a carregou para um lugar mais alto. – deixe sua perna no baixo, dificulta a circulação. 

. Logo graças aos poderes de Tari Akya foi salva.

- Como está? - indagou Tite.

- Bem. Ishitar...

- Sim.

- Obrigada.

- Desculpe pelas palavras daquele dia. - disse Isi. - a magoei.

- Já passou.

O alivio durou pouco, o chão começou a tremer.

- O que...?

- Não é nessa parte que...

- Terremoto.

- Vamos. Você vem comigo. - Ishitar amparou Akya. - vamos.

O teto começou a ceder, andavam com dificuldade por causa das pedras.

- Eu mato meu mestre. - disse Akya. - nos fez vir aqui.

Pela passagem passaram primeiro Hatshe, Ank, Tite, Tari e Isi. Como estava levando Akya, elas andavam mais lentas.

- Anda logo! - gritou Tite. - a abertura vai fechar.

As duas estavam quase chegando quando algumas pilastras ruíram bloqueando a passagem delas.

- Droga. - disse Ishitar.

- Me deixe aqui Ishitar e vai.

- Falei que não ia deixá-la morrer. Tari segura!

- Anda!

- Me desculpe por isso Akya.

- O que..?

Ishitar jogou Akya, antes que a passagem se fechasse.

- Ishitar!

A passagem fechou.

- Ishitar! Ishitar! - gritava.

- Droga. - Isi tentava tirar as pedras. - Ishitar.

Akya olhava pasma para os escombros.

----------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

A medida que andava as lagrimas ficavam mais grossas. Isi parou em frente a ela.

- Ishi...

A portadora a olhou surpresa.

- Ishitar...

Isi a abraçou. Estavam todas abraçadas a ela chorando. Ishitar ainda surpresa as olhava, não imaginava que elas sentiriam a sua falta. Não demonstrava, mas adorava todas, elas eram sua família.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - disse derramando duas lágrimas.

---------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

- Ishitar! - gritou Hatshe.

- Me ajude aqui Ank. - Isi tentava tirar as pedras.

- Não vamos conseguir.

- Não diga bobagens. - Akya apareceu ao lado de Nefertite. - ande logo.

Um novo tremor, contudo só as pedras que tampavam a passagem é que se mexeram.

- Afastem-se. - disse Tari.

Obedeceram. Aos poucos uma luz vermelha passava por entre as frestas. Usando seu cosmo Ishitar abriu um buraco.

A portadora caiu de joelhos, ainda não controlava bem seus poderes.

- Ishitar. - Ank foi até ela. - está bem?

- Sim. - respirava ofegante.

- Está com o braço cortado.

- Não é nada.

- É sim. - disse Isi aproximando, ajoelhando. - tem que ser tratado.

Hathor cortou uma tira de seu vestido envolvendo o machucado. Ishitar a olhava sem entender.

- Depois de ter nos ajudado era o mínimo. - disse vendo o olhar dela.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos sair daqui, tenho um mestre para esganar. - disse Hatshe.

- Venha Akya. - Ishitar a segurou de um lado.

- Eu ajudo. - disse Isi segurando do outro.

Na frente Tari, Ank e Tite. As três sorriram, finalmente eram uma família.

------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK------------------------------------------

Ficaram abraçadas por um longo tempo. Akhenaton foi aproximando limpando o rosto. As meninas a soltaram e sorriam.

- Vocês se preocupam de mais. - Ishitar limpava o rosto. - e ainda me fizeram chorar.

Saga ainda a olhava estático.

- Ishitar. - disse Akhenaton. - Shi. Pensei que tivesse te perdido.

- Nem me conhece...

Nem terminou a frase, Akhenaton a abraçou forte.

- Shi...pensei que...não faça mais isso minha irmã.

- Desculpe.

- Está bem mesmo? - a soltou.

- Estou. - sorriu. 

- Que bom. 

- Ishitar.

Ishitar olhou. O geminiano veio na direção nela e a abraçou forte, muito forte.

- Desculpe tê-lo feito passar por isso. Eu sinto muito.

Ele não disse nada continuava abraçado a ela.

- Não queria...

- Acabou. Seth não existe mais, viveremos tranqüilos.

- Ishitar!

- Asmara?

- Ishitar! - a garota a abraçou. - que bom!

- Estou muito feliz por vê-la.

Os demais sorriam satisfeitos, tudo tinha acabado bem.

- Hatshe.

- Sim.

- Pode me perdoar por tudo que fiz a você? Alias a todos. Agi mal com todos a ponto de...

- Passou. - Hatshe a abraçou. - aquilo faz parte do passado.

- Obrigada.

_- Tudo terminou bem._ - Toth se fez presente.

- Toth.

-_ Parabéns minha portadora_. - colocou a mão no ombro dela. - _conseguiu derrotar Seth e a si mesma._

- Sim.

- Obrigado Toth. - agradeceu Saga. - sua ajuda foi imprescindível.

_- Sei que pareceu negligencia minha, mas estava pronto para agir caso Ré dificultasse as coisas, ouviu Osíris?_

- Em alto e bom som. Agora pode me contar o que Ré quis dizer com não há descendência egípcia em seu sangue.

_- Você escutou?_ - fez de desentendido.

- Ouvi. Sei que sabe mais segredos de Ré que eu próprio. 

- _Tudo é muito simples Osíris_. - disse Toth. – _Ré queria tirar uma duvida._ - olhou para os geminianos. - _Saga e Kanon, vocês dois conseguem mandar uma pessoa ou grupo de pessoas para outra dimensão, não é?_

- Sim. - respondeu Kanon. - eu uso o 'triangulo dourado' e Saga 'outra dimensão'.

_- Pelo que sei aprenderam essas técnicas sozinhos._

- Isso mesmo. - confirmou Saga.

_- Já se perguntaram o porquê disso?_

- Eu não estou entendo Toth. - disse Akhenaton.

- _Vou contar uma historinha. Haru descendente de Amen-Hotep teve dois filhos: um egípcio de Thebas e um de Mênfis. A filha, que era de Thebas não passou o ensinamento para seus filhos e em conseqüência a técnica se perdeu, já o de Mênfis passou. Na época da emigração____ alguns egípcios sitis não voltaram, permanecendo na Terra, com o fim do Egito eles deslocaram para outras regiões, inclusive alguns descendentes de Haru._

- Está dizendo que alguns sitis não voltaram para Uaset?

- _Isso mesmo. Migraram para outros lugares. Por estarem inseridos em novos costumes, o ensinamento se perdeu. Com o passar dos séculos, a história de Uaset, os ensinamentos e o próprio sangue sith se esvaiu. Pelo menos éramos o que pensávamos_.

- Está dizendo que existem pessoas na Terra que sabem sobre o caos?

- _Mais ou menos. A técnica chegou até os dias de hoje, tanto para Ishitar e Akin tanto para a Terra, mas como foi se perdendo ao longo dos séculos apenas a essência dos ensinamentos permaneceu. Ficaram gravados no inconsciente dos descendentes de Amen._

- Dos? Quer dizer que há muitas pessoas?

_- Tenho conhecimento de apenas dois que desenvolveram a técnica._

- Há pessoas que podem recriar meu golpe? - indagou Ishitar.

_- Sim. _

- E onde entramos nessa história? - indagou Kanon. - o que os nossos golpes tem haver?

_- Lembra Ishitar, que me disse que Saga conseguia abrir fendas dimensionais e eu lhe disse que não era a mesma coisa do que enviar para o caos?_

- Lembro.

_- O triangulo dourado e outra dimensão, são versões incompletas do destruição do caos._

- Como! - exclamaram todos.

- _Vocês são descendentes de Haru._

- Nós? - Saga o fitava incrédulo.

- Como assim? - Kanon também não acreditava.

- _Um dos lugares escolhidos foi a Grécia. Claro que durante séculos, o sangue foi se misturando, acredito que deve corresponder 99, mas esse 1 ou até 0,5 que restou é sangue sith, mesmo sem consciência tem os ensinamentos nas suas mentes. Enquanto treinavam para se tornarem cavaleiros por algum motivo, ou até mesmo por causa do sangue sith, tiveram acessos a esses preceitos desenvolvendo a técnica, mas como não foram devidamente orientados desenvolveram versões incompletas do golpe. Ishitar por ter mais sangue sith aprendeu rapidamente e de forma completa._

- Quer dizer que o outra dimensão é uma versão incompleta do destruição do caos?

_- Isso mesmo Saga._

- Tivemos uma grande sorte de Seth não imaginar isso, se ele descobrisse que vocês dois são 0,5 sith o final dessa guerra seria outro.

_- Isso é fantasioso Toth._ - disse Akhenaton. - _como não me contou? Eu tinha que saber. É uma informação muito séria_.

- _Fiquei sabendo agora pelo seu pai. Quando Saga e Kanon lançaram seus golpes, a noticia chegou aos ouvidos de Ré, ele desconfiou, mas só conseguiu provar agora._

- Como o mundo é pequeno. - disse Miro.

- Toth. - chamou Ishitar.

_- Sim?_

- É por isso que ele conseguia me 'controlar'?

-_ Por ele ter sangue sith. Um sith pode controlar o outro para o bem ou para o mal. Seth a 'controlava' para o mal. Saga a 'controlava' para o bem. Poderia acontecer o contrario. A medida que Seth despertava seu outro lado poderia interferir em Saga. As conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas. Mas graças a Hathor, que agiu de forma imprudente, mas providencial, tudo se resolveu_.

- Hathor? Em que ela se meteu? - Akhenaton estava indignado, todos os deuses colocavam os dedos em seus assuntos.

_- Bom... você sabe a especialidade dela._

- Interferiu.

_- Pois senhor Akhenaton foi graça a essa intervenção que tudo acabou bem. O que anulou a influencia de Ishitar nele foi o amor que sentiam um pelo outro._

Saga ficou vermelho, Ishitar abaixou o rosto até não poder mais.

_- Não notou que os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos?_

- Notei.

_- E voltaram ao normal por causa de Kanon, um sith . Imagina se ele tivesse se aliado a ela naquele momento. Você estaria decapitado, eu estaria decapitado, todos estariam decapitados._

- Exagerado. - disse Tari, nos braços de MM, a Toth.

- Não seria má idéia. - disse MM. - cabeças de deuses na parede.

Tari o olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É... estou brincando... - sorriu sem graça. - cabeças na parede... que maluquice.

Os dourados mais Atena começaram a rir. Os outros não entenderam nada.

- Nossa, Saga e Kanon serem sitis. - disse Ank. - quem podia imaginar.

- Quem podia imaginar essa viagem. - disse Miro. - morri, voltei a vida, Saga ser sith... quantas coisas.

- _Está entregue Ishitar_. - Toth colocou as mãos no ombro dela.

- Obrigada por tudo.

Sem que ela esperasse o deus a abraçou.

_- Cuide-se minha portadora._

- Sim.

- _Cuide dela direito_. - disse a Saga. - _ou a ira de Toth cairá sobre você_. - sorriu.

- Pode deixar.

_- Isis, Osíris até o dia do regresso_. - acenou desaparecendo.

- E agora? - indagou Tite.

- Vamos voltar para casa. - disse Ishitar estendendo a mão para Asmara.

As estrelas ainda brilhavam no céu quando voltaram para Uaset.

_**Mais um capitulo. Talvez o próximo seja o penúltimo.**_

_**As leitoras do "Caminho Tortuoso" devo postar um novo capitulo na semana que vem. Até.**_


	27. Chapter 27: Dor

Flor – Apesar do Seth ser derrotado, fica complicado elas irem

**Flor **– Apesar do Seth ser derrotado, fica complicado elas irem.. mas quem sabe?

**Capitulo 26: Dor**

Chegando ao palácio cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Atena acompanhou Akhenaton até o quarto dele.

- Não se preocupe Atena estou bem.

- Quero o ver descansando. - abriu a porta. - venha.

Obedecendo, o príncipe entrou, sentando na cama. A deusa sentou ao seu lado.

- Agora me explique. O que Ré queria provar? Não tinha outro meio dele saber que Saga era sith?

- Pelo que entendi não, mas analisando os fatos, a adaga que meu pai utilizou pertencia a Seth. Ele a usava para curar, isso no inicio dos tempos. Ela só reagiria caso Saga fosse um sith.

- Então Ré correu risco?

- Não exatamente. Caso Saga não fosse, o que ia acontecer é que sua recuperação seria mais lenta. Meu pai já tinha certeza, quis foi fazer drama. – sorriu. – típico dele.

- Não sente nada? - perguntou a ele.

- Não... - Akhenaton tocou o rosto dela. - está com o rosto sujo de terra.

- Não é nada.

- Fiquei com medo de não vê-la mais.

- No fim tudo se resolveu.

- Se alguma coisa acontecesse a você... - Akhenaton a abraçou. 

- Estamos bem. - aconchegou nos braços dele.

- Há todo momento no Amêmtis, sentia seu cosmo me amparando, me dando força para não fraquejar.

- Devemos proteger quem se ama.

- Atena...

- Eu te amo Osíris. - acariciou o rosto dele. - muito.

Ele sorriu, no instante seguinte, a beijou, com ardência. Ambos tinham consciência que com o final da guerra iriam se separar novamente. Talvez por anos, séculos... mas eram imortais, o tempo não passava de algo banal. Viveriam um para o outro eternamente.

Saga abriu a porta para Ishitar.

- Asmara nem quis ver o palácio, adorou o jardim. - disse a portadora.

- Criança.

- Eu quero que ela seja muito feliz. - sentou na cama.

- Vai ser. - ele sentou ao lado dela. - vamos cuidar bem dela.

- Vamos?

- Eu não te disse que não vou embora? Que vou ficar com você.

- Mas Saga, você é um cavaleiro, tem suas obrigações.

- Kanon ficará no meu lugar. Não vai se livrar de mim. - sorriu. - agora deita precisa descansar.

Ela apenas encostou na cabeceira.

- Vi meus pais.

- Viu?

- Ré permitiu que eles se vissem.

- E como estão?

- Bem. Meu pai vai aguardar julgamento e minha mãe está nos juncos. Quem sabe um dia eles fiquem juntos.

- Vão ficar. - aproximou.

- Saga.

- O que?

- Depois de tudo aquilo que Toth disse... - ela abaixou o rosto. - meu sangue ainda pode inflamar... posso influenciar você...

- Não importa o que aconteça, vou ficar com você.

O geminiano aproximou-se mais, tocando a face dela. Ishitar fez o mesmo. Saga buscou os lábios dela, a principio um beijo cálido, mas que foi ganhando ardência. O geminiano a puxou intensificando o contato. A portadora sentia seu corpo todo quente, como das outras vezes.

- Eu te amo... - sussurrou com voz rouca no ouvido dela.

Ela não disse nada, só o trouxe mais para si. A falta de ar os separou.

- Vou deixá-la descansar.

- Fique. - disse.

Saga deitou ao lado dela aconchegando-a nos braços.

Shaka caminhava ao lado de Isitnefert.

- Vai meditar? - perguntou a ele.

- Pensei em ficar com você.

A portadora sorriu.

- Vamos para o seu templo.

Sentaram na posição de meditação de frente para o outro.

- Não está sentindo nada?

- Não Shaka. Que bom que a luta terminou.

- Sim.

- Mas sabe o que isso significa...

- Sei... - ele abaixou o rosto. - vou embora.

- É... - Isi virou o rosto. - nem tudo acabou bem.

Shaka chegou mais perto, tocou de forma suave o rosto dela e o acariciou. Isi o olhou, ele estava de olhos abertos.

- Seus olhos estão brilhantes... como naquele dia da dança.

Ela sorriu.

- Poderia dançar para mim? Como naquele dia?

Isi levantou indo até uma bancada de mármore. Pegou um sistro e voltou para frente de Shaka. Balançando-o, começou a fazer os movimentos como da outra vez. O virginiano não perdia lançe algum. A portadora sorriu, mas a alegria dera lugar a tristeza. Seria a ultima vez que Shaka a veria dançar daquele jeito. Mesmo executando os movimentos alegres, deixou uma lagrima escapar.

Shaka a observava, na primeira vez tinha duvidas a respeito de seu sentimento, mas agora... tinha certeza: amava-a. O virginiano deu um pequeno sorriso acompanhado por uma lagrima.

Miro acompanhava Hatshe.

- Ainda é de madrugada. – disse o escorpião. 

- Logo vai amanhecer.

- É.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar. – disse a portadora parando na porta de seu quarto.

- Não sente nada?

- Não, é como se nem tivesse lutado.

- Fiquei com muito medo de te perder. – olhava para baixo.

Ela o abraçou.

- Está tudo bem agora.

Miro a olhou, foi aproximando até beijá-la. O escorpião foi levando-a até a porta, procurando a maçaneta a abriu. Hatshe nem se deu conta, tudo que queria era que Miro continuasse a beijá-la daquele jeito. Abandonando a boca, passou para o pescoço e o colo, fazendo-a suspirar. A carregando, Miro a colocou na cama, começando a explorar seu corpo. Ela respondia com mesmo ardor. Foi tirando o vestido dela, até deixá-la com peças intimas, em seguida tirou sua camisa e a calça.

- Hat... – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não pare.

Encorajado o escorpião retirou o restante das roupas, as caricias se tornaram mais intensas. Chegando a hora, Miro a penetrou bem devagar para que não sentisse dor. Hatshe soltou um pequeno gemido, mas depois foi invadida por um enorme prazer.

O escorpião sorriu e depois de algum tempo deitou ao lado dela. Hatshe aconchegou-se nos braços permanecendo em silencio enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos. Não precisavam dizer nada.

Akya caminhava para seu quarto, vinha ao lado do capricorniano em profundo silencio.

- Que bom que tudo acabou bem. – disse Shura.

- Não está cansado?

- Não e você?

- Também não.

- Poderíamos dá uma volta pelo jardim. – sugeriu esperançoso.

Ela o olhou.

- Vamos.

Andaram lado a lado. Akya o olhou discretamente, tivera muito medo de perdê-lo. A portadora estendeu a mão tocando na dele e em seguida a segurou. Shura ficou surpreso com o gesto, mas a apertou mais forte.

O céu estava clareando indicando o amanhecer próximo. Os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas silenciosos, até que ela quebrou o silencio.

- Não queria que esse momento chegasse.

- Infelizmente chegou. – disse entendendo o comentário. – passou muito rápido.

- Como é a Grécia?

- É um país muito bonito, principalmente o santuário, mas nada se compara ao meu país natal: Espanha. É tão quente como aqui, o povo é hospitaleiro e a comida deliciosa.

- Deve ser um bom lugar para se viver. – ela parou de andar.

- Akya...

- Não vai se esquecer de mim, vai?

Shura a respondeu com um beijo apaixonado. Akya deixou-se envolver porem deixou rolar uma lagrima.

Kamus estava sentando nos sofá fitando a rosa de gelo que dera a Tite, a portadora por sua vez não parava de falar. O aquariano desviou o olhar da rosa passando a fita-la que andava de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não estou certa Kamus? – indagou virando para ele.

Ele a fitava com um semblante mais frio que o de costume.

- "Acho que falei demais." – pensou.

Tite andou até ele calada, o aquariano a encarava com olhar glacial.

- O que foi Kamus... ? –aproximou.

Não respondeu.

- Eu sei que falo demais e você acha a minha voz irritante... é que...

Nem terminou a frase, Kamus a beijou.

- Je t'aime. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Não precisou de tradução. Ela entendera muito bem o significado daquelas palavras. Sentou no colo dele, intensificando o beijo.

O restante dos dourados foram para o quarto de Aldebaran.

- Ainda bem que essa luta terminou. - disse o taurino deitando na cama. - esses adversários foram difíceis.

- Nem os espectros de Hades eram tão fortes. - Aioria deitou no sofá. - mas no final triunfamos.

- Com dois sitis do nosso lado, não era para menos. - brincou Dite.

- Foi uma revelação. - Dohko sentou numa cadeira.

- Jamais imaginaria que tinha raízes egípcias e sitis. - o geminiano sentou ao lado de Dohko. - se soubesse disso antes de virmos, começaria a rir.

- Pelo menos está explicado do porque de ter aprendido o golpe.

- É...

- No fim tudo acabou bem. - exclamou Aiolos. - e em breve voltaremos para casa.

- Vai ser a pior batalha. 

- Por que Kanon? - indagou Deba.

- Eles vão se separar.

- Tadinhos... - murmurou Dite. - vai ser muito triste.

Nefertari ascendia incensos, MM encostado numa parede de braços cruzados a fitava.

- Sua ajuda foi imprescindível. - disse.

- Não fiz nada de mais. - não virou para ele.

- Você é muito importante para todos e comportou-se como uma verdadeira deusa. - olhava para o chão.

Ela não disse nada.

- Atena deve voltar hoje mesmo para o santuário.

- Talvez. - ascendeu mais um.

Houve um silencio. Sabiam que isso aconteceria.

- Giovanni.

- Nefertari.

Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Houve um novo silencio.

- Eu... eu...vou sentir sua falta. - disse o canceriano ainda olhando para o chão. - sei que as vezes fui bruto e ... mas quero que saiba que meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros.

Nefertari parou o que fazia.

- Giovanni.

- Diga.

- Eu.. vou sempre te amar.

O canceriano sorriu e caminhou até ela. Parou atrás e abraçou. Tari sentindo o contato começou a chorar.

Ank e Mu estavam em um dos jardins. Ele estava sentado enquanto ela fazia uma trança em seus cabelos.

- A noite está agradável. - o ariano sentia uma brisa suave em seu rosto.

- Terminei. 

- Obrigado Ank.

- De nada. - dando a volta parou na frente dele.

A portadora o fitou e como sempre fazia passou as mãos nas pintinhas dele. O ariano fechou os olhos, perdido no toque suave dela.

- Hedj. 

Ele abriu os olhos. Ficaram se encarando.

- Ank feche os olhos.

- Tá.

Ela fechou.

- Pode abrir.

Quando os abriu ficou maravilhada. Estavam na torre e no horizonte via o sol tingir de amarelo o céu de Uaset.

- É lindo.

- Sim. - ele a abraçou. - muito lindo. - colocou o rosto no ombro dela.

- Poderia durar eternamente.

- Poderia...

O ariano a tomou nos braços e a beijou.

Abraçados Akhenaton e Atena olhavam o sol nascer na varanda.

- Está chegando a hora.

- Poderia ficar mais. - disse o deus. - mais um dia, uma semana, um mês, o resto da vida.

- Ton.

- Estou brincando.

- É melhor irmos agora, quanto mais permanecermos mais dolorosa será a partida.

- Quer que eu os chame?

- Eu chamo. - Atena ascendeu seu cosmo. - "por favor me encontrem no salão do trono."

Saga sentiu o cosmo da deusa, pelas palavras dela já imaginava o que ia acontecer. Pensava em como diria a ela que não voltaria para o santuário. Lentamente tirou o braço de cima de Ishitar.

- Não estou dormindo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Atena está chamando.

- Eu vou com você.

Isi tinha encerrado a dança, voltando a sentar na frente do virginiano.

Ele sentiu o cosmo da deusa.

- Atena está chamando.

- Deve ser para falar sobre sua partida.

- É...

- Eu vou com você.

Hatshe dormia profundamente nos braços do escorpião, ele acariciava seu rosto, quando sentiu o cosmo da deusa.

- Hat. Hat.

- Hum...

- Atena está me chamando.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Vamos?

- Sim.

Akya e Shura estavam sentados quando ele escutou o chamado.

- O que? - indagou Akya.

- Atena está nos chamando.

- Imagino o motivo. - abaixou o rosto.

- Não deve ser sobre isso. - disse, mas sem total convicção. - vamos.

Kamus e Tite conversavam. Pelo dizeres da deusa, Kamus deduziu que fosse sobre a partida.

- Atena está chamando, vamos.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele não respondeu.

MM continuava abraçado a Nefertari. Os dois sentiram o chamado.

- Chegou a hora. - disse a portadora.

- É o que parece. Vem comigo?

- Sim.

Ank e Mu admiravam o amanhecer, sentindo o chamado deu um longo suspiro.

- O que foi hedj?

- Atena está nos chamando.

- Então vamos ver o que é. - disse nem imaginando o motivo.

Mu apenas concordou. Sentindo o cosmo da deusa os outros dourados dirigiam para a sala.

Minutos mais tarde todos estavam perante os dois.

- Quero agradecer a vocês e a Atena a ajuda imprescindível nessa batalha. - disse Akhenaton. - sem suas ajudas, não teríamos ganhado.

- O que vai acontecer agora? - indagou Afrodite.

- Com o fim de Seth, não há motivos para o povo de Uaset e Menefer ficarem separados. Depois de milênios seremos um só povo. Estou construído novas moradas para as pessoas que querem morar em Uaset e dando condições de vida para as que querem permanecer em Menefer. De todo jeito seremos uma só nação. É claro que as relações no inicio ainda serão de desconfiança, mas tenho fé que tudo vai se resolver.

- Que bom que tudo deu certo.

- Rapazes, com Uaset em paz acho que podemos voltar para o santuário.

Houve apenas trocas de olhares. Ank apertou forte a mão de Mu.

- Mas a Ishitar ainda não está boa para abrir o portão. - disse Hatshe.

- Como está seu cosmo? - indagou Akhenaton a ela.

- Ele... - sentiu o olhares de todas, sabia que tinha cosmo suficiente para abrir o portão, mas nem ela queria que Saga fosse embora. - eu ainda...

Akhenaton notou a hesitação dela, também queria que Atena não fosse embora, mas como ela mesma disse, se ficassem mais tempo a separação seria mais dolorosa.

- Não está na sua totalidade, mas o que tem consegue abrir. - disse o príncipe.

- Vamos embora em uma hora. - disse a deusa. - arrumem suas coisas._** (n/a: eu não lembro deles trazendo bagagem...)**_

Kamus soltou das mãos de Tite e saiu. Mask fez o mesmo, seguido de Shura e Shaka. Logo os outros os acompanharam. Na sala só restaram as portadoras.

- Temia que esse dia chegasse. - disse Akya.

- Não podemos fazer nada. - disse Tari. - eles são guardiões de Atena. O lugar deles é ao lado dela, como o nosso é ao lado de Osíris.

_**Quarto vermelho e azul**_

MM num canto arrumava suas coisas. Não dissera uma palavra desde que saíra da sala do trono. Mu guardava suas coisas tranquilamente, mas silencioso. Afrodite e Deba trocaram olhares.

- Mask.

- O que é? - disse mal humorado.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não preciso de sua ajuda.

O pisciano suspirou. Elevando um pouco o cosmo, criou rosas. Na esquerda brancas, na direita vermelhas.

- Tome. - estendeu a MM as vermelhas.

- O que eu vou fazer com essas rosas? Quer que eu enfie...

- É para dar a Nefertari. - disse seco.

MM o olhou surpreso e arrependeu-se.

- Desculpe Dite, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem. Entendo seu estado.

- Obrigado. - disse pegando as rosas. - vermelhas?

- Combina mais com vocês. E essas são para Ank. - entregou ao ariano.

- Obrigado Afrodite.

_**Branco e bege**_

Saga andava de um lado para o outro, do nada saiu batendo a porta.

- Não está na sua casa! - gritou Kanon.

- Deixe-o. - disse Shaka.

Kanon olhou para Shaka e depois para a porta.

- Ele não aceita. - disse o geminiano sentando na cama.

- Mas tem que aceitar. Não temos escolha. - o virginiano nem o olhou.

- É... - deitou na cama.

_**Verde e branco**_

Shura guardava suas coisas silencioso. Aioria e Aiolos olharam entre si.

- Não fique assim Shura. - disse Aiolos. - quem sabe vocês voltem a se encontrar.

- Difícil.

- Não perca a esperança! - encorajou Aioria.

- É...

- Não fazemos milagres? - o sagitariano tocou no ombro dele. - então.

- Talvez tenha razão. - deu um meio sorriso. - quem sabe um dia.

_**Azul e branco**_

O quarto estava uma geladeira, Kamus estava com o rosto ainda mais frio. Dohko batia os dentes, mas o escorpião parecia não se importar, causando estranheza no libriano.

- Está frio aqui. - disse Dohko olhando para Miro para ver se ele manifestava.

- É. - respondeu seco.

- É triste, mas sabiam que isso iria acontecer. - disse entendo o motivo de tanta frieza dos dois.

- Posso ter a mulher que quiser, na hora que quiser, mas não posso ter a Hatshe. - disse com voz de raiva. - a única que despertou algo em mim.

- Não temos escolha. - Kamus se manifestou. - é aceitar.

- Pelo jeito que está falando até parece que a Tite já faz parte do seu passado. Já deixou de amá-la?

Ele não respondeu.

- Voltar a ser o sozinho, não parece incomodá-lo, não é? Está achando bom.

- Miro está sendo infantil. - disse Dohko.

- Kamus nunca se importou com ninguém, não ia ser agora. Para ele tanto faz.

- Para Miro. - disse o próprio olhando para a mala, o quarto ficava mais frio.

- É a verdade. Gosta de se isolar na sua redoma de gelo.

- Você não sabe de nada Miro.

- Sei sim. Pouco importa se estamos em Uaset ou no santuário. Pouco importa a Tite.

- Cale-se! - gritou virando, disparando uma rajada de gelo.

Miro bateu contra a parede congelando ate os ombros.

- Não sabe nada dos meus sentimentos. - parou em frente a ele. - acha que se pudesse não levaria a Tite comigo? Acha que não abandonaria a vida de cavaleiro para ficar com ela? - derramou uma lagrima. - não é só você que esta sofrendo Miro de escorpião.

Ele o olhou surpreso.

- Desculpe... não queria ter dito aquilo.

Kamus o soltou.

- Arrume suas coisas.

Num jardim do palácio, Saga tentava encontrar uma solução para ficar. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou a aproximação de alguém.

- Encare os fatos Saga de gêmeos.

Olhando para o lado viu Ishitar.

- Pensei que estaria arrumando suas coisas. - disse sentando ao lado dele.

- Vou ficar. - voltou a fitar o horizonte.

- Não pode ficar. Não é um homem livre.

Ele a olhou.

- É um cavaleiro de Atena e como tal deve permanecer ao lado dela. Assim como eu devo permanecer ao lado de Osíris.

- Do jeito que está falando até parece que não me quer. - virou o rosto.

- Não é isso. Não pense que não queria que ficasse aqui comigo, mas sei que isso não será possível. Antes de mais nada somos guerreiros e como tais devemos permanecer nas nossas obrigações. Não vai ser fácil voltar à rotina, a saudade será incontrolável, mas depois... - Saga a olhou. - ficaremos serenos. Você não vai deixar de me amar e nem vou deixar de amá-lo, nós nos teremos para sempre. - ela o olhou sorrindo. - você estará aqui. - apontou para seu coração - e eu estarei aí. - apontou para o dele.

Saga a abraçou.

- Esteja certa que sempre estará em meu coração.

Uma hora depois estavam na porta do palacio.

- Saga, não vai embora. - Asmara o abraçou.

- Tenho que ir. - abaixou para ficar da altura dela. - cuide-se.

- Tá.

- Cuida da Ishitar, qualquer coisa que ela fizer depois me conta.

- Pode deixar.

Seguiram para o portão.

- Atena muito obrigado por tudo.

- Foi um prazer Ton.

Ele a abraçou.

- Sentirei sua falta. - disse ao ouvido dela.

- Também.

Ank segurava as lágrimas, mas a visão do portão do céu atrás de Mu a fez desmoronar.

- Ank...

- Não quero que vá...Mú... - ela o abraçou e chorou mais ainda.

- Jamais se esqueça que eu amo você - disse no ouvido dela.

- Eu também.

Akya estava parada na frente de Shura. Os dois não diziam nada.

- Mais uma vez perco uma pessoa... e ela está viva.

- Não me perdeu. - o espanhol colocou as mãos no ombro dela. - estarei sempre com você.

- Vai estar na Grécia. - ela deu lhe as costas.

Calmamente Shura a abraçou juntando seu rosto ao dela.

- Meu corpo sim, mas meus pensamentos estarão com você. Seus pais, seu irmão, eu... sempre estaremos com você.

Akya derramou um lágrima. 

- Lembre-se sempre de mim. - murmurou.

- Sim.

Hatshe chorava nos braços de Miro.

- Vou me comportar. - sorriu.

- Não brinque, conheço seu gênio.

- Conhece a ponto de saber que a só você em minha vida?

- Miro...

- Lutei tanto por você acha que vou pisar na bola?

- Acho.

- Não confia mesmo em mim. - fechou a cara mas logo abriu um sorriso.

- Não esqueça que te amo.

Kamus fitava Tite com um semblante sério e frio.

- O que foi? - indagou Tite com um sorriso.

- Odeio despedidas.

- Mas são necessárias.

- Tite eu...

- Sei que me ama. - respondeu. Sabia que Kamus era tímido para essas coisas.

Pela primeira vez o aquariano sorriu.

- Queria poder ver esse sorriso para sempre. - apesar de sorrir Tite deixou uma lágrima escapar.

Isi segurava as mãos de Shaka.

- Não vá meditar muito.

- E não vá a todas as festas.

Sem que ele esperasse Isi o beijou, normalmente ficaria com vergonha, contudo não se importou, ao contrário a beijou com volúpia surpreendendo a todos. Tari olhava os dois, queria ser impulsiva como Isi, mas seu jeito não era assim.

- Gosto de você assim. - MM a abraçou. - minha santinha.

- Então não se importa...

MM a calou com um beijo.

Ishitar com os braços cruzados fitava o portão.

- Acho que está na hora. - Saga disse sabendo que demonstrações de afeto na frente dos outros não era o forte dela.

- Saga. - chamou continuando a fitar o portão.

- Sim.

- Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também. - Saga a puxou e a beijou.

Ishitar não recusou.

- Eu te amo. - sussurrou o geminiano no ouvido dela.

- Também amo você Saga.

O portão do céu se abriu, aos poucos um a um foram passando. Os sete cavaleiros de Atena pararam lado a lado e olhavam suas portadoras.

- Adeus...

O portão se fechou. Do lado da Terra MM estava parado em frente a ele. Os outros seguiam, mas ao ver o amigo, também pararam.

- Existe alguma chance desse portão ser aberto novamente? - indagou sem tirar os olhos do mesmo.

- Quem sabe. - Afrodite aproximou tocando o ombro do amigo. - quem sabe.

- É... quem sabe... - MM limpou uma lagrima. 

Afrodite e os outros o olharam espantados, MM não era homem de chorar.

- O que foi?! - exclamou. - nunca viram homem chorar? Vamos embora, tenho que tirar as cabeças da minha casa.

- Por quê? - indagou Aldebaran sem entender.

- Nefertari não vai gostar da decoração.

Sorriram, ainda havia esperança. 

_**Penúltimo capitulo. Infelizmente eles foram embora. As aventuras de Ishitar e das outras está chegando ao fim. O próximo capitulo é o final. O que acontecerá com elas? E com os dourados? Não percam.**_


	28. Chapter 28: Reencontro parte A

Flor – Nohhhh, eu não tinha pensado nisso

**Flor – Nohhhh, eu não tinha pensado nisso! Ter um Miro Junior seria legal.**

**Tenshi – Foram bemora, mas quem eles se encontram.**

**Calyeh – Foram embora sem previsão de se reverem, mas quem sabe... o mundo dá voltas.**

_Pessoal, o capitulo final ficou enorme, por isso tive que dividi-lo (ia ficar muito cansativo a leitura) Boa leitura!_

**Capitulo 27: Reencontro**

O santuário estava mergulhado numa paz profunda. Ao voltarem foram recebidos por Shion e os bronze. Assumindo suas casas, voltaram a suas rotinas de treinos.

No inicio estavam animados, pensavam constantemente nas suas portadoras e na chance de poder voltar a vê-las, porem o tempo foi passando e nenhuma possibilidade surgia. Os dias tornaram-se rotineiros e as discussões também.

- Cala boca! - gritou MM.

- Por que não me enfrenta? - Kanon o desafiou.

- Ora seu...

O canceriano partiu para cima dele, Aiolos e Dohko ainda tentaram separa-los, mas desistiram. Os outros limitaram a assistir.

- Brigando de novo... - murmurou Deba. - até isso está perdendo a graça. Me acorde quando eles terminarem.

- Estou com saudades de conversar com a Tite. - disse Dite fitando o céu.

Kamus que estava perto não esboçou reação alguma.

- Uaset era um lugar aconchegante. - disse Dohko.

- Como será que estão todos? - indagou Aioria.

- Devem está bem. - disse Saga. - devem está bem. - saiu.

Logo Kamus, Mu, Shaka, Miro e Shura saíram de perto.

- Vejam o que falam. - disse Deba de olhos fechados. - não fiquem tocando nesse assunto perto deles.

Depois dos dois anos encontramos os dourados assim:

Mu, quando chegou, contou tudo o que aconteceu a Kiki que ouvia fascinado e comuma enorme vontade de conhecer a garota que conquistara o mestre. O ariano nutria forte esperança de voltar a vê-la. Todos os dias de manha e à tardinha sentava na porta de sua casa admirando a paisagem. Pensava nos vários lugares que mostraria a ela. Dava pequenos sorrisos ao se lembrar de sua expressão doce e ingênua. Porem os dias foram transformando-se em semanas, em meses e em anos. Nunca deixara de amar Ank, mas já imaginava que era um amor apenas para ser recordado. Ela era uma guerreira e como tal deveria permanecer ao lado de Osíris.

Saga assim que pisou no santuário, voltara a sua atitude responsável e zeladora pelas coisas do santuário. Pensava constantemente em Ishitar e preocupava muito com seu possível estado. Vendo que tinha raízes egípcias passou a ler sobre o assunto. Todas as noites, escondido do irmão lançava seu golpe 'outra dimensão' na tentativa de abrir uma fenda para Uaset, nunca conseguiu passando a desistir e aceitar que seguiria a vida sem Ishitar.

A primeira coisa que Giovanni fez ao chegar foi arrancar as cabeças das paredes, pintou as paredes de branco dando outro aspecto a quarta casa. Apenas seu quarto continuou preto, pois ainda precisava a acostumar a atmosfera branca. Mesmo com as permissões de Atena, não saiu mais para a noitada limitando apenas a beber com Shura, Miro e Kanon. Os dias foram passando e com eles a esperança de rever Tari. Revoltado pintou novamente de negro as paredes e recolocou todas as cabeças. Saia sempre que podia, encontraria uma substituta para ela, contudo nunca conseguiu. Amava-a demais e nenhuma mulher chegava a seus pés. Constatou que não arranjaria ninguém pelo menos pelo tempo em que ainda amasse a portadora. Julgava isso impossível de acontecer.

Shaka chegando em casa, foi meditar, mas não conseguiu. Isi sempre vinha em sua mente. Assim como os outros nutria esperança que ela aparecesse, entretanto... mergulhou mais nas meditações, era raro sua aparição fora dos treinos, as vezes passava dias sem vê-lo. Os outros ainda tentavam conversar com ele, mas Shaka sempre dizia está ocupado.

No inicio Miro era empolgação, tinha fortes esperanças que Hatshe fosse aparecer logo. Assim como MM saia apenas para beber. Ficaram surpresos por ele não olhar para nenhuma amazona ou qualquer rabo de saia que fosse. Inacreditavelmente manteve-se fiel, contudo... as esperanças foram esvaindo, já tinha certeza que Hatshe não passava de apenas um sonho bom. Tentou se relacionar, mas Hatshe sempre via na mente. Podia ter outras mulheres, mas não a que queria.

Compondo o quarto ex-pervertido, Shura, fazia planos para quando Akya aparecesse. Pediria permissão a Atena para levá-la até a Espanha, numa viagem por um mês. A casa sempre estava arrumada para quando ela voltasse. Todos os dias pedia a Dite algumas rosas para enfeitar sua residência. Como os outros, os sonhos foram dando lugar ao desanimo, passava-se dias e a mesmas rosas continuavam no jarro. A casa antes arrumada voltara a ser como antigamente. Numa noite saíram os quatro, MM, Miro, Kanon e ele, para arrumarem novas companhias, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi se embebedar e chorar as magoas com os outros, que diga de passagem fizeram o mesmo, restando a Kanon ouvi-los pacientemente.

Kamus de volta olhou sua casa: vazia, fria, solitária. Tinha acostumado com o jeito alegre de Tite e aquele silencio outrora preferido tornara-se torturante. Mesmo não demonstrando tinha esperança que ela encheria aquela casa com sua alegria... os dias foram passando tornando-se sombrios. Admitiu que ela não voltaria mais e que restava-lhe apenas a solidão, sua fiel companheira durante anos.

Atena por dias permaneceu calada preferindo a solidão. Sempre ficava assim quando reencontrava Osíris, mas já estava acostumada, afinal não era a primeira vez e nem seria a ultima.

E assim passaram-se três anos.

Mais um dia no santuário de Atena. Tiveram os treinos da manha com um intervalo de duas horas. Dite, Kamus, Shura, Aiolos, Miro, Dohko, Shaka e Aioria caminhando para o coliseu para o treino da tarde, entraram na quarta casa. A principio não notaram, mas como um bom observador Afrodite notou algo de diferente.

- Pessoal...

- O que?

- O MM não tinha voltado a decoração antiga? Hoje de manha não estava assim.

Olharam para as paredes, estavam sem as cabeças e pintadas de branco.

- Ué... - murmurou o leão. - será que ele surtou?

- Você que vai surtar se não calar a boca. - disse aproximando.

- Por que fez isso? - Dohko apontou para as paredes.

- Ah... essas cabeças estavam me incomodando. - disse.

- E o que mais? - indagou Dite percebendo mais uma intenção no ato.

- Mais o que?

- Máscara...

- Tá bom, tirei e pintei porque...

- Acha que a Nefertari ainda pode aparecer.

- É... - disse sem jeito.

- Elas não vão voltar. - Kamus recomeçou a caminhada. - nunca mais.

- Não diga isso, nunca se sabe. - disse Aldebaran aparecendo, na companhia de Mu, Saga e Kanon.

- Essa invasão na minha casa.

- Kiki disse que Atena esta nos chamando. - disse Kanon colocando a mão na parede.

- TIRE A MÃO IMUNDA DA MINHA PAREDE! ACABEI DE PINTÁ-LA!

- É só uma parede. - tirou a mão.

- SE ELA TIVER UMA MARQUINHA SEQUER EU TE MATO!

- Continua branca Mask. - disse Aiolos. - vamos ver o que Atena quer.

Subiram.

MM estava impaciente, ainda havia várias paredes para serem pintadas e aquela reunião com Atena só o atrasaria.

- Atena que não vem logo.

- Calma Giovanni. - disse Dite. - Giovanni... é estranho te chamar assim.

- Não amola.

- Desculpem a demora. - disse a deusa entrando. - chamei-os aqui para dar uma noticia.

- Qual Atena? - indagou Shaka.

- Serão mestres de novas seis amazonas.

- O que?! - exclamaram os treze ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas Atena... - iniciou Saga. - não seria melhor que fossem treinadas por Marin e Shina?

- Também concordo. - disse o escorpião.

- Serão treinadas por Shura, Kamus, Miro, Shaka, Mu e Giovanni. - disse séria. - ponto final. Alem do mais vocês já se conhecem vai ser mais fácil.

Ficaram intrigados.

- Entrem meninas.

As reações foram as mais adversas. Mu, Shura e Miro deram um enorme sorriso, MM ficou de boca aberta, Kamus com seu jeito frio apenas esboçou um leve sorriso, Shaka ficou surpreso e Saga pensou que fosse uma brincadeira.

- Oi rapazes! - disse uma moça de cabelos longos lisos e olhos verdes adornados por uma franja.

- Não mudaram nada. - disse a outra também de olhos verdes, mas cabelos cacheados que desciam até a cintura.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - indagou MM ainda pasmo.

- Viemos morar aqui. - respondeu de forma fria a jovem de cabelos anelados.

- Sério? - Shaka estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim. - a jovem de cabelos longos cacheados aproximou do virginiano e o beijou.

- Kamus! - a moça dos cabelos lisos deu um pulo segurando o pescoço dele. - senti sua falta.

Ele não disse nada, julgaram que o salto da moça fora um ato extravagante que o deixou irritado mas...

- Senti sua falta Tite. - segurando-a nos braços ele a beijou.

Ank aproximou, como sempre vazia passou a mão pelas pintinhas do ariano. Mu a fitou, sentiu saudades daquele olhar ingênuo.

- Oi hedj.

- Oi.

Hatshe parou na frente de Miro.

- Me comportei bem. - disse.

- Miro...

- Sério.

Hatshe o olhou e o beijou.

- Senti saudades. - disse no ouvido dele.

Nefertari caminhou até MM.

- Oi Giovanni.

- Oi.. É bom ver você santinha.

Ela sorriu. MM a beijou com volúpia. Akya aproximou de Shura.

- Oi.

- Oi Shura. - ela o abraçou.

Saga sorria por ver seus amigos felizes, mas para ele faltava alguém.

- Cadê a Ishitar?

As portadoras abaixaram o rosto.

- O que aconteceu? - indagou.

- Como vieram para cá? - MM perguntou.

- Assim como vocês de tempos em tempos nascem portadoras e nessa era não seria diferente. Esse ciclo dura em torno de cinqüenta anos. - disse Tari nos braços de MM. - depois que vocês foram embora e com Seth destruído só nos restava esperar esse ciclo para passarmos as jóias para a nova geração.

- Acontece. - iniciou Akya. - que isso ciclo foi quebrado e há dois meses, sete crianças nasceram com o símbolo dos deuses, sendo assim as novas portadoras. Diante disso Osíris permitiu que passássemos nos cargos a elas, sem a ameaça de Seth não haveria problema.

- Ficamos felizes porque poderíamos vir para cá, mas... - Ank olhou para Mú. - a única pessoa que podia abrir o portão era Ishitar e a única pessoa que podia fechá-lo também.

- Não tínhamos escolha, ou seis passavam ou ninguém passava. - disse Isi.

- Ishitar abriu o portão para nós, mas não podia passar. - disse Tite.

- Graças a ela estamos aqui. - completou Hatshe.

- Entendo... - Saga abaixou a cabeça. - ela está bem?

- Sim. - disse Isi.

- Que bom... acho que não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Com licença Atena. - reverenciou.

O geminiano já ia saindo.

- Saga. - chamou Ank.

- Sim.

- Conhece Ishitar, sabe que ela vai arranjar um jeito de vir para cá.

- É eu sei...

- Ela ama você Saga. - disse Akya. - tenha certeza disso.

- Sim.

- Podem ir agora, a noite jantam aqui para conversamos.

O grupo dispersou.

As ex portadoras olhavam maravilhadas para os templos que jaziam abaixo. Nefertite ao entrar na décima primeira casa estremeceu de frio.

- Vai se acostumando Tite, é essa geladeira o ano inteiro. - brincou Miro.

O aquariano lançou lhe um olhar fatal.

- É melhor irmos. - disse Mu, prevendo o desfecho.

Kamus esperou irem embora para falar.

- Sei que está acostumada com o calor em Uaset, vou aumentar a temperatura um pouco. Vai ver que não ficará frio demais nem quente demais.

Só quando terminou de falar notou que falava para as paredes, Tite entrava no corredor.

- Isso será difícil. - suspirou e foi atrás dela.

Tite simplesmente sumira, Kamus foi para a varanda, era o único lugar que não tinha olhado.

- Por que não esperou?

- Que cidade linda! - exclamou sem olha-lo - essas construções são tão diferentes... tem muito verde.

- Em Uaset não tem tanta arvores assim. Essa cidade se chama Athenas.

- Igual Atena? - ela o olhou.

- Sim, colocaram esse nome em homenagem a ela.

Kamus a observava, de diferente só o cabelo que havia crescido.

- Vai me levar até lá?

- Vou.

- Quando?

- O mais rápido possível. Começou o interrogatório.

- Desculpe.

Ele caminhou até ela, Tite estremeceu ao ser tocada pelas mãos frias dele.

- Estava com saudade da sua tagalerice. Essa casa é meio silenciosa.

Ela sorriu.

- Vem vamos conhecer o restante.

Kamus mostrou tudo faltando apenas o quarto, Tite assim que o viu exclamou:

- É lindo! Tudo azul! - deu uma volta pelo quarto. - combina com seu cabelo.

- Sim.

- Mas está faltando algo.

- O que?

Nefertite tirou uma pequena caixa da mala que trouxe, ao abri-la Kamus viu uma rosa de gelo.

- A rosa. - estava surpreso. - pensei que tivesse jogado ela fora.

- Não... - ela colocou em cima de um móvel. - pronto, agora tudo está perfeito.

Akya entrou na casa de capricórnio, Shura vinha atrás envergonhado, a casa estava uma bagunça.

- Bem... eu não sabia que você viria hoje... desculpe a bagunça.

A ex portadora de Chu pegou uma toalha no chão.

- Por que fui me apaixonar por um bagunceiro. Por Ré.

- Prometo que deixarei a casa limpa.

- Quero conhecer o resto.

- Sim..

Shura mostrou a casa inteira, a cada cômodo, Akya via que teria muito trabalho.

- Você só perde para a Tite.

- Então Kamus terá muito trabalho. - disse sem graça.

- Não imagina o quanto.

- Coitado.

- Senti sua falta. - disse fitando a paisagem pela janela.

- O que?

- Senti sua falta. - ela foi até ele. - pensei em você nesses três anos todos os dias.

- E eu em você.

Na entrada Hatshe aguardava Miro deixa-la entrar.

- Só mais um minuto Hatshe.

Ele percorria todos os cômodos, tirando das paredes, do sofá, do chão, porsters e revistas de mulheres peladas. Se Hatshe as visse com certeza o mataria. Fora fiel durante esse três anos, mas ele não era de ferro, tinha que se distrair.

- Pode entrar.

Ela entrou. Hatshe olhava a decoração da casa e a achou bem interessante.

- Onde é meu quarto?

- Aqui, vem.

Miro abriu uma porta, tinha uma cama de casal e alguns movéis tudo decorado em vermelho.

- Uma cama de casal só para mim?

- Como assim só para você. Eu também durmo aqui.

- O que?! Vamos dormir juntos?

- Não era essa a idéia? - indagou. - afinal nós já...

Hatshe o olhou, não sabia se ele estava brincando ou era ingenuidade dele, preferiu a primeira opção.

- Vamos dormir juntos?

- E o que que tem? - a fitava sem entender.

- Deixa para lá. - Hatshe olhou para o chão, viu algo que chamou a atenção, abaixou e pegou.

- O que é isso?

- Nada! - Miro arrancou da mão dela uma revista. - não é nada! - atirou a revista pela janela.

- Miro...

- Bom, fique a vontade, você deve estar com fome, vou preparar algo para você, não demoro.

- Mas...

O escorpião fechou a porta e saiu correndo atrás da revista, se alguém a visse, era um homem morto.

Shaka encostado numa pilastra observava Isi, ela andava pela sala examinando a decoração que era tudo em tons pastel. Pensou que se ela não gostasse mudaria.

- Se não tiver gostado eu mudo.

- Mudaria por minha causa?

- Sim.

- Eu gostei.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, pensei que encontraria um templo... me surpreendeu.

- Que bom que gostou.

Ela aproximou dele.

- Onde é nosso quarto? - sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

- Segundo a direita. - respondeu prontamente.

Nefertari também examinava a casa, MM a fitava silencioso. Tudo estava pintado de branco, com movéis bem claros.

- Gostou?

- Sim, mas...

- Mas...

- Tem algo errado.

- O que?

- Não combina nada com você. Tudo branquinho...

- Para você ver... como são as coisas... – sorriu sem graça.

- Quero ver seu quarto.

- Para que? - ficou apavorado, era o único cômodo que estava nas cores originais, mas sem as cabeças. - depois vai conhecê-lo.

Tari nem lhe deu ouvidos, foi entrando corredor a dentro. Rapidamente MM parou numa porta impedindo a passagem.

- Giovanni.

- Esta um pouco bagunçado, santinha.

- Deixe-me ver.

- Mas... ta bom. - suspirou. - " Seja o Zeus quiser."

Nefertari o olhou surpresa, as paredes eram pretas e todo o resto em vermelho.

- Combina muito mais com você.

- Eu mudei porque achei que ia achar estranho.

- Preto não é uma das minhas cores prediletas, mas esse quarto é lindo.

- Sério?

- Vai deixá-lo assim, não é?

- Se prefere.

Saga caiu pesadamente no sofá.

- Saga.

- O que foi Kanon?

- Não desanime, tenho certeza que ela virá.

- Sim. Vou para meu quarto.

Ank ficou maravilhada pela primeira casa.

- Mu sua casa é linda!

- Gostou mesmo?

- Muito! Muito.

- Kiki.

O garoto apareceu na frente dele. Ank o fitou curiosa.

- Não vou treinar. Estou cansado. - disse com as mãos na cintura.

- Não o chamei para isso.

- Não vou ser pombo correio. Fale por cosmo.

- Temos visita Kiki. - o ariano apontou com olhar.

Ele virou deparando com uma moça de cabelos longos e olhos roxos, pela descrição...

- Você é a Ank!

- E você o Kiki!

Os dois deram um abraço.

- Mestre Mu falou muito de você.

- E ele de você. Seu cabelo parece fogo.

Mu os olhou sorridente, ficou feliz pelos dois derem certo.

Todos passaram o restante da tarde em seus templos, a noite como combinado reuniram-se no décimo templo.

Foi posta uma grande mesa na sala do trono.

- Contem o que aconteceu depois que saímos. - pediu Atena.

- Como Akhenaton disse Menefer e Uaset foram unidas. - disse Tari. - houve resistência por ambas as partes, temíamos até uma nova guerra, mas tudo se resolveu. Nesses últimos dois anos, não houve conflito algum. As duas cidades prosperaram tanto que hoje são ligadas.

- Como o Ton está se saindo como governante?

- Anda muito nervoso. - sorriu Tite. - o conhece melhor do que ninguém, está tão envolvido com novas obras, a organização que anda estressado.

- Ele sempre foi assim. - sorriu. - estressado.

- Conhece-o há muito tempo Atena? - perguntou Afrodite, desde que voltara de lá queria perguntar isso.

- Há alguns milênios. Foi numa festa que meu pai promoveu. Confraternizações de deuses. Um saco. - disse sem perceber. - ele também não gostava de tais festas aí ficamos conversando. - sorriu.

Atena calou-se, já havia falado muito. As pessoas que ainda tinham duvidas mataram a charada na hora. Era evidente que ela e Akhenaton sentiam algo. A deusa percebendo que eles chegaram a essa conclusão ficou corada.

- Bom... e a Asmara como ela? - perguntou querendo mudar de assunto.

- É o xodó do príncipe. - disse Akya. - eles não se desgrudam.

- Se bem que ultimamente os dois não param de discutir. - Hatshe sorriu. - ela tem o gênio da Ishitar, aí já se viu. Asmara, Ishitar e Akhenaton, problemas.

- Quando junta dois contra um, é um tormento só.

- Que bom que a Asmara está fazendo companhia para ela. - disse Saga. - a Ishitar não andou aprontando?

- Não Saga. - disse Tari. - o sangue não manifestou.

Sorriu mais tranqüilo.

- Que história é essa de novas portadoras? - indagou Miro.

- Há cerca de dois meses - iniciou Isi. - quando voltávamos do templo de Ré, uma senhora veio nos procurar dizendo que sua filha recém nascida tinha uma marca. A levamos para os sacerdotes que constataram que o bebê era a nova portadora de Tefnut. Devido a isso foram enviados diversos sacerdotes pelas duas cidades atrás de crianças que poderiam ter o símbolo dos deuses.

- Foram encontradas sete crianças. - disse Ank. - Três menerinas e quatro uasetinas. Levadas ao templo ficou provado que elas eram as novas portadoras de Osíris.

- A principio ficamos receosas, pois fato como esse, jamais acontecera, o ciclo demorava por volta de 30 anos, e, no entanto menos desse prazo duas gerações de portadoras. Osíris convocou uma reunião.

--FLASHBACK--

Akhenaton estava sentado em seu trono, tendo a frente suas portadoras. O assunto em pauta: o surgimento de novas guerreiras.

- Não devíamos ponderar, Akhenaton? Não é normal duas gerações de portadoras.

- Também achei estranho Tari, mas...

- Mas...

- Talvez com a derrota de Seth, tenha desencadeado isso. Estamos em paz, talvez não haja necessidade de um ciclo tão longo.

- Pode ser.

- E o que faremos agora? - indagou Ishitar.

- Na idade apropriada elas receberam treinamento. Quando tiverem prontas receberam as jóias.

- E quem vai treiná-las?

- Seus mestres Akya.

- Sendo assim podemos ir para a Terra?

Olharam para Ank, tinham esquecido desse fato.

- A Ank tem razão. - disse Hatshe. - estamos em paz e agora há novas portadoras.

- Só temos um problema. - disse a Isis.

- Qual?

- Passarmos pelo portão. Ishitar pode abri-lo, mas quem vai fechá-lo? A nova portadora de Toth tem três meses de idade.

Nefertari estava certa, não teria como passar, pelo menos até a nova portadora ter idade suficiente.

- Vai levar alguns anos... - brincou Tite.

- Não vai. - disse Ishitar. - vou abrir o portão. Vocês passam e eu fecho.

- Mas e você? Não quer ver o Saga?

- É a única solução Ank. Preparem-se. - levantou. - vou abrir o portão daqui a pouco. - disse saindo.

- Não é justo. - Isi comentou assim que ela saiu. - ela tem que ir conosco.

- Mas não há como Isi. Ou passa as seis ou não passa ninguém.

- Se Ishitar disse que vai abri-lo para vocês, devem ir. - disse o príncipe. - ela não quer que fiquem aqui por causa dela.

Tempos depois Ishitar, Asmara, Akhenaton e as portadoras estavam diante do portão.

- Preparadas?

- Ishitar, nós não vamos deixá-la. - disse Tite.

- Não se preocupem comigo, eu dou um jeito de ir depois.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais Ank, vai voltar a ver seu hejd. Preciso tomar conta do Akhenaton.

- Mas...

- Ankh Ré, ta-netjeru.

O portão se abriu.

- Comportem-se.

- Ishitar. - Ank a abraçou chorando.

- Cuide-se Ank. - a abraçou.

- Obrigado Ishitar. - disse Akya.

- Diga a Saga que eu o amo.

- Direi.

Despediram em meio a choro e palavras de encorajamento. Minutos depois o portão foi fechado. Ishitar olhava-o.

- "Minha mãe, meu pai, Saga e elas...- deu um meio sorriso. - estou acostumada a perder."

--FIM DO FLASHBACK--

- E graças a ela, estamos aqui. - disse Tite.

Conversaram mais um pouco e depois cada um recolheu-se a sua casa.

Kamus já tinha despachado há muito tempo, os demais cavaleiros. Aproveitando que Tite tinha ido trocar de roupa foi para a biblioteca ler. A casa estava num profundo silêncio, o aquariano concentrado na leitura.

- Kamus!

Tite abriu a porta de repente, assustando-o.

- Pensei que tinha saído. - disse entrando. - estava tudo tão silencioso.

- Estava lendo.

- O que está lendo? - pulou no colo dele, pegando o livro. - hum... que língua é essa?

- Francês. - respondeu pacientemente.

- Vai me ensinar?

- Vou.

- Quando?

Ele ia ralhar com ela quando a observou. A ex portadora usava uma espécie de camisola, porem em linho. Era curta batendo no meio das coxas, bem rente ao corpo e de alcinha.

- Quando Kamus?

O cavaleiro a olhou, seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, os cabelos desciam desalinhados.

- Pensei que nunca mais veria seu rosto. - disse tocando-o.

Ela sorriu.

- Não vai morrer sozinho. - brincou. - aquilo que me disse há três anos era em francês?

- Sim.

- Como se pronuncia?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. - disse. - consegui. Até que não é muito difícil.

Kamus nem respondeu, a beijou, intensificando cada vez mais o beijo. Tite sentiu um arrepio ao contato da mão dele em suas costas. O aquariano a trouxe mais para si, mas mudando de idéia a carregou, levando-a para o quarto.

Delicadamente a deitou sobre a cama, iniciando um novo beijo. Ela segurando seus cabelos o trouxe mais para si. Kamus era um contraste, suas mãos eram frias e seu olhar glacial, mas quando a tocava era quente. Começou a explorar o corpo dela, fazendo-a soltar pequenos gemidos que o encorajavam ainda mais. Sentindo que era o momento entrou dentro dela, tornando-se um só.

_**Casa de Capricórnio**_

Akya dava uma arrumada no quarto, que estava uma bagunça. Shura tinha ido tomar um banho e voltava apenas de bermuda e a toalha sobre os ombros.

- Hoje está quente. - disse.

- Uaset faz mais calor. - disse, mas sem virar para ele.

- E como!

- Shura, você... - virou para ele, parando de falar. Ela o olhou de cima embaixo. O dorso ainda molhado, a correntinha de Chu pregada, os cabelos em total desalinho, a forma que ele havia parado e seus olhos que a fitavam surpresos. - "ele é todo lindo." - pensou.

- O que foi?

- Na-da. - virou-se antes que ele notasse seu embaraço.

- Tá. - colocou a toalha sobre a cama, mas tirou rapidinho. - vou pendurar lá fora.

- Sim.

Assim que ele saiu, suspirou aliviada. Nunca demonstrou, mas toda vez que ele chegava perto dela, sentia um calorão, mal podia encostar que sentia o corpo todo quente. Trocou de roupa e deitou.

- Lá fora está tão fresco. - disse entrando.

- É o que parece.

- Importa-se de deixar a janela aberta?

- Não.

Foi para a janela sobre o olhar atento dela.

- Que vento fresco...

Tampou o rosto com a colcha, estava com medo de si mesma. Estavapensando como a Isi.

- O que foi Akya?

- Nada... boa noite.

- Boa... - estranhou, mas não disse nada.

Shura deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

- Boa noite. - beijou-lhe a bochecha.

Ficou calada. A luz do luar iluminava o quarto, parecia que Shura dormia a tempos, mas Akya continuava acordada. Ele estava bem próximo a ela, fazendo-a sentir o perfume que exalava dele. Mexendo devagar, livrou dos braços dele passando a encará-lo. Não agüentando ela roçou seus lábios nos dele, acariciou seu rosto e foi descendo ate o peito, não esperava o que aconteceu depois. Shura inverteu a posição ficando sobre ela.

- Não estava dormindo? - indagou toda sem graça.

- Não...

- É que.. Shura...

Ele a beijou com ardor. Akya ainda tentou manter-se equilibrada, mas deixou se levar. Desde que o vira na sala do trono, sentiu um grande desejo e que agora seria saciado.

_**Casa de Escorpião**_

- Estou cansada. - disse Hatshe tirando as sandálias. - nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva.

- Você vai dormir?

- Vou. - respondeu sem entender.

- Fiquei três anos na secura e você nem vai me recompensar?

- Secura? O que é isso?

- Nada. - disse pensando em algo. - Hat. - ajoelhou na frente dela, ficando na mesma altura.

- Sim?

- Senti muito a sua falta. - aproximou do pescoço dela dando-lhe beijinhos.

- Eu... também... - fechou os olhos.

- Pensei muito em você. - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Miro...

- Não acha que deveríamos recuperar o tempo perdido. - dava-lhe selinhos e beijos no pescoço e colo.

- Talvez... - já estava envolvida pelos toques dele.

- Então... - foi descendo até chegar ao ventre dela. - o que acha? - a olhou.

- Sim...

O escorpião deu um enorme sorriso para em seguida beija-la.

_**Casa de Virgem**_

- Ainda bem que foram só nós os cavaleiros. Quando Atena resolve convidar mais gente...

- Então Atena costuma dá festinhas. – Isi sorriu.

- Das quais não participo. Estou indo meditar.

- Não demore muito. Estou ansiosa. – disse com voz sensual bem próxima a ele.

- Ta. – disse saindo.

A portadora deu um sorriso. Calmamente foi até seu quarto e mexendo na sua mala tirou um vidrinho.

- Não vai resistir aos encantos de Hathor. É hoje que ele cai no pecado.

Shaka sentou entre as arvores. Tentou, tentou, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar em Isi.

- "Só agora me dei conta, o quanto senti falta dela. – pensou na maneira como ela o olhou hoje e se sentiu quente, principalmente em uma determinada área. – estou até parecendo o Miro."

Desistiu. Pegou o rosário voltando para a casa. A portadora aproveitando a ausência dele tomou uma ducha rápida e passou o liquido do vidrinho em seu corpo: era um óleo afrodisíaco.

O virginiano passou direto para o banheiro precisava de uma ducha fria para acalmar os "ânimos". Logo que terminou foi para o quarto.

- Já acabou de meditar?

- Já. – disse fechando a porta.

- Hum... – Isi levantando caminhou ate ele. Shaka mantinha os olhos fechados. – o que ficou fazendo esse tempo sem mim? – aproximou bem dele, colando seu corpo junto ao seu.

- Meditando... – Shaka sentiu um cheiro suave. – apenas meditando... e você?

- Nada em especial... – aproximou mais ainda, percebendo que certa parte dele reagia. – apenas pensando em coisas interessantes. – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Shaka ainda tentava manter a serenidade, mas estava perdendo, ela estava perto demais.

- Isi...

- O que foi? – roçou seus lábios nos dele. Uma das mãos acariciava o tórax dele. – hein...

- É você... – os pensamentos estavam misturados. – esse seu perfume...

- Gostou dele... ? É especialmente para você.

- Gostei... – o virginiano já não pensava. – muito...

- Que bom. – ela intensificou as caricias.

Shaka a pegou pela cintura beijando-a com volúpia, há muito tempo queria aquilo e parecia que a vontade transbordava. Com ardência, luxuria a arrastou para a cama e com total desejo arrancou as roupas dela. Nem parecia o homem mais próximo de deus e sim um homem sedento por prazer. Isi sentia as mesmas coisas e da mesma maneira arrancou as roupas dele. Num misto de devassidade, Shaka a penetrou. Isi sentiu um enorme prazer. Ele ainda não estava satisfeito, queria mais, começando um ritmo acelerado. Depois de um tempo se amando deitaram exaustos um do lado do outro.

_**Fim da parte 1**_


	29. Chapter 29: Reencontro parte B

Casa de Câncer

_**Casa de Câncer**_

- O jantar estava ótimo. - disse Nefertari tirando as pulseiras, colocando-as na mesinha da sala.

Estranhou que MM não fez comentário.

- O que foi Giovanni? - virou-se para ele.

Mask estava encostado numa pilastra de braços cruzados. Fitava-a intensamente com um forte desejo. Os mesmos olhos, pensou a portadora, os mesmos daquele dia. Ele a olhava como se quisesse devorá-la, como se enxergasse por debaixo do vestido e a visse completamente nua. O canceriano abandonando sua posição, caminhou até ela, segurou seus braços de forma firme, mas sem machucar e a arrastou até uma pilastra. Ao invés de sentir medo, Tari sentiu-se bem.

- Esperei tempo demais por isso.

Disse, antes de beijá-la com volúpia. Sentindo o desejo aumentado e sem qualquer cerimônia, MM levantou o vestido dela e a penetrou ali mesmo. Ficou algum tempo dentro dela saindo lentamente. Tari estava bambinha. A carregando nos braços a levou para a cama.

- Vamos terminar o que começamos naquele dia. - disse no ouvido dela.

Ela apenas assentiu, desde aquele dia ansiava por isso.

_**Casa de Gêmeos**_

Saga deixou o corpo cair de forma pesada na cama, passando a fitar o teto.

Kanon que chegara logo após passou no quarto do irmão para da-lo boa noite, bateu na porta três vezes, mas não houve resposta.

- Saga você está morto? - brincou abrindo a porta.

- O que foi?

- Estou esgoelando aqui na porta e não me responde.

- Não escutei.

Kanon o olhou e pelo jeito dele sabia no que estava pensando.

- Ishitar vai encontrar uma maneira de vir para cá.

- Tomara.

- Pena que o meu golpe só manda para o triangulo das bermudas.

Saga o olhou.

- Vi você tentando todas as noites abrir uma fenda com o outra dimensão.

- Não estava dormindo?

- Não.

- Desculpe por acordá-lo.

- Tudo bem. Ela virá Saga. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Saga fitou o céu estrelado.

- Eu sei...

_**Casa de Áries**_

Mu dava mais uma olhada nas armaduras que consertaria amanha. Na sala Kiki há muito dormia no colo de Ank. A TV estava ligada, mas a portadora não prestava atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam em Mu ou para ser mais exata no que aconteceria de agora em diante. Sabia que vivendo na mesma casa, automaticamente, tinha obrigações com ele, como sua mãe lhe dizia, mas estava temerosa. Não tinha a menor idéia de como se fazia, nem como tinha que agir. Tentou lembrar das historias de Isi, mas nem mesmo assim o medo se afastou. Estava receosa de fazer algo errado e não agrada-lo. Cortando seus pensamentos Mu aproximou.

- Kiki a cada dia está mais folgado.

- Criança. - disse sem encará-lo.

- Vou colocá-lo na cama.

- Tá.

- O quarto está pronto.

- Sim... - estremeceu, achando que ele falara com segundas intenções, mas disse por que o tinha arrumado. - já vou. - saiu.

Ank parou na porta, o quarto dele era lindo e em tons claros. Temendo que ele aparecesse, trocou de roupa rápido e deitou.

- Ele dorme como uma pedra. - disse entrando.

- Sim. - encolheu.

Mu a olhou estranhando seu jeito de olhar e seus gestos.

- Alguma coisa errada Ank?

- Não nada. Boa noite hedj. - sorriu.

- Boa noite.

Ela virou de lado. O ariano tirou a camisa e apagou a luz. Deitando, a abraçou num gesto carinhoso, sentiu Ank encolher todinha. Estranhou, mas não disse nada. Continuou abraçado a ela até que dormiu.

Os dias foram passando e os dourados nem precisavam dizer, treinavam a todo vapor. Com Mu era diferente. Estava preocupado com o comportamento de Ank, durante dia ela era muito carinhosa, mas quando chegava a noite qualquer toque dele a fazia tremer.

Os dois preparavam para dormir, Ank deitou no canto e Mu foi para abraçá-la como fazia todas as noites. Ela encolheu. Mu não se achava no direito de ler a mente dela, entretanto sabia que ela não contaria nada. Não tendo opção o fez.

- "Ank..?" pensou surpreso ao constatar o que era. - Ank.

Ela não respondeu.

- Ank eu sei que não está dormindo.

Ela virou, mas não o olhou.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nada hedj...

- Como nada. Você está estranha. Me fala.

- É que...

- Fala.

- Estamos morando na mesma casa.

- Sim.

- E é natural que queira... fazer coisas que os casais fazem...

- E? - não deixou de sorrir.

- Tenho medo, mas não quero que fique chateado comigo então...

Mu a acariciou.

- Ank olhe para mim.

Ela o olhou, o mesmo olhar ingênuo daquele dia.

- Não quero que se sinta na obrigação de fazer algo comigo se não quiser.

- Mas você é...

- Não sou nada. Eu não mando em você. Não vou te forçar a nada.

- Mas... não vai gostar mais de mim...

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. Não se sinta obrigada. Só faremos quando você quiser.

- Então não se importa? - sorriu.

- Claro que não. - beijou-lhe a testa. - só quando você quiser.

- Tá.

- Vem vamos dormir. Amanha teremos um dia cheio.

- Sim.

Desta vez ela aconchegou nos braços dele sem problema. Mu afaga seus cabelos até que notou que ela dormira.

- " Meu tesouro."

Na manha seguinte assim que Mu saiu para o treino, Ank foi correndo até a sexta casa.

- Bom dia Ank! – exclamou todo sorridente.

- Bom dia Shaka. - ficou surpresa pela empolgação do comprimento. - a Isi já acordou?

- Está na cozinha. Fique a vontade. - disse saindo.

Ank o olhou sem entender. Em Uaset, Shaka sempre ficara de olhos fechados, era sério, de poucas palavras e raro vê-lo sorrir, mas ultimamente andava de olhos abertos, sorrisos e sorrisos e uma animação jamais vista. Mal sabia que a razão estava na cozinha tomando café.

- Oi Isi.

- Bom dia Ank. Já tomou café?

- Já.

- Toma de novo. Senta.

- Shaka está com uma cara tão alegre.

- O humor dele melhorou. - sorriu lembrando da noite anterior. - e o Mu como está?

- Bem, já foi treinar. Ah Isi...

- Diga.

- É que... preciso de sua ajuda.

- O que foi?

- Bom..- não sabia por onde começar. - você e o Shaka... já...

- Já o que?

- Você sabe, foi a portadora de Hathor.

- Ah... já sim e?

- É que...

- Fala logo Ank!

- Eu ainda não tive coragem de fazer nada com o Mu. - disse rápido.

A fitou processando a informação.

- Nada?

- Não...

- Nada mesmo?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Não tive coragem. - abaixou o rosto o maximo que podia. - eu tenho vergonha, não sei como se faz e tenho medo.

- Hum... - imaginou que fosse isso. Delas todas Ank era a mais santa. - é... ate a Tari já.

- A Nefertari? - indagou surpresa. - até ela?

- Sim. Bem vejamos. - ela levantou. - vamos analisar os fatos. O que você sente quando está perto dele?

- Me sinto muito bem. Eu gosto muito dele.

- Não é disso que estou falando. Quero saber como seu corpo reage?

- Meu cor-po?

- É Ankhesenamon.

- Bom... eu fico nervosa, minhas mãos suam, sinto um frio na barriga e toda vez que ele me toca fico quente.

- Hum... – deu um sorriso, era isso que queria ouvir. – quente onde?

- O corpo todo.

- Entre as pernas. – foi direta.

- É...

- Escuta, hoje nós vamos naquelas lojas verticais, vi na TV uma mulher usando umas roupas debaixo muito lindas. Vamos comprar uma para você e vai usá-la hoje. Aí fará o seguinte: - Isi disse no ouvido dela.

- Tem certeza?

- Sou a portadora de Hathor. – disse séria.

- Então ta.

Na parte da tarde como combinado, os dourados e suas portadoras foram ao shopping. Nem precisa dizer as reações delas ao verem a cidade e o local. Andavam pelos corredores maravilhadas.

- Isso é enorme. – Ank olhava para o teto.

- E muito lindo. – completou Hatshe.

- É uma construção suntuosa. – disse Tari.

Elas seguiam na frente, enquanto os dourados atrás. Vestidas com suas roupas egípcias chamavam a atenção principalmente dos homens.

- Eu mato aquele cara. – disse Miro sendo segurado por Aiolos.

- Você não era assim? – disse Afrodite.

- Não mexia com mulher dos outros.

- Ah não... – ironizou o taurino. – nunca fez isso.

Shaka não tirava os olhos de Isi, num dado momento um homem passou assobiando para ela. Os outros dourados mais a frente, pararam ao sentir um cosmo elevando.

- É o Shaka, não é? – Kanon nem quis olhar para trás, prevendo que o shopping ia abaixo.

- É. – Miro encolheu. – que Atena nos ajude.

Os outros viraram. Ele estava com os olhos abertos, o rosto contrariado.

- Calma Shaka. – disse Saga. – esse tipo de sentimentos não te pertence. – brincou.

- É. – a expressão suavizou. – mas depois de conhecê-la...

- Meninas olhem! - gritou Ank para as demais apontando para o final de um corredor.

- Ao escândalo Ank. - disse Akya.

- É uma exposição do Egito. - disse toda empolgada.

- Exposição? Podemos ir? - Tari virou para Giovanni.

- Vai.

As seis separaram de seus dourados correndo pelo corredor a fora. Na entrada ficaram encantadas com a estatua em tamanho natural de Anúbis. Entraram observando cada detalhe, fazendo comentários. Os sete as observavam.

- Mesmo que não falem elas sentem falta de Uaset. - disse Shura.

- Sim.

Saga tinha o pensamento em Ishitar.

- Nefertite olhe, o busto da princesa. - disse Isi.

As seis correram para lá.

- Nossa ela era linda!

- Boa tarde senhoritas. Eu sou a guia da exposição, qualquer duvida podem perguntar a mim. Meu nome é Helena.

- Oi, eu sou Ankhesenamon. Elas são Akya, Isitnefert, Nefertari, Hatshepsut e Nefertite.

- Seus nomes... todos de princesas egípcias e Akya de princesa Núbia. São irmãs?

- Não.

- Coincidência todas terem nomes assim.

- É... - sorriu Ank.

- Gostam mesmo do Egito, até suas roupas...

- É por que são nossos ancestrais. - disse Akya.

- Vocês são do Cairo?

- Não Uaset.

- Nossa até sabem o nome de Thebas em egípcio antigo.

- Sabemos de muitas coisas. - completou Hatshe.

Isi que não estava, há muito tempo, ao lado delas, parou diante de um busto.

- Gostou do busto? - perguntou a guia.

- Sim, ele...

- Ainda não conseguimos identifica-lo, está numa linguagem estranha.

- É a Ishitar.

Ao escutarem o nome, as portadoras e Saga aproximaram de Isi.

- O que foi Isi?

- Veja Hatshe.

Ficaram surpresas ao fitar o busto.

- Mas...

- É o rosto da Ishitar.

O busto estava em cerâmica vermelha, não estava pintando e apesar dos anos estava bem conservado. Era nítido a semelhança do rosto com o de Ishitar.

- Achamos- o perto das ruínas de uma cidade chamada Mênfis ou Mennofer, mas não conseguimos identificar.

- O que tem a Ishitar? - Saga aproximou, ao ver o busto o olhou perplexo. - Ishitar...

A guia os fitava sem entender, essas pessoas eram estranhas.

- Será que consegue ler Hatshe?

- Deixe me ver.

A portadora examinou os hieroglíficos na base do busto.

- Está em... essa linguagem é sith.

- Sith?!

- Sith? - indagou a guia. - aquele povo que foi separado de Thebas?

- Sim. Está muito apagado e falta letras... a única coisa que dá para ler é...

- O que?

- Nada. - Tari a puxou. - Hatshe pare de brincar que sabe egípcio. Está incomodando a moça. Já vamos.

Nefertari praticamente enxotou todos da exposição.

- O que deu em você santinha?

- Não perceberam nada?

Os doze balançaram a cabeça.

- Nossos nomes, o lugar de onde viemos, Hatshe saber uma língua que ninguém mais sabe. Lógico que ela ia desconfiar e nos encher de perguntas.

- Não tinha pensado nisso. - disse Hatshe.

- Não podemos nos expor.

- O que leu? - indagou Tite.

- Não tinha o nome da Ishitar, mas... estava escrito Khairi.

- Khairi?

- A mulher de Haru?!

- Ao que parece, não dá para ter certeza, mas a que tudo indica...

- Repararam que o busto apesar de sem cor, os olhos eram mais claros? - disse Mu.

- Olhos de sith.

- Ishitar é muito parecida com ela. - disse Saga. - só pode ser Khairi. Ela ia ficar surpresa ao ver o busto... se tivesse aqui... - o geminiano deu um suspiro se afastando deles.

- Saga... - murmurou Ank. - ele sente falta dela.

- A Ishitar está demorando.

- Ela vai vir, eu tenho certeza.

Foram para a praça de alimentação, em seguida...

- Shaka me da dinheiro?

- Para que? – estranhou o pedido da portadora.

- Preciso comprar algumas coisas.

- Estou acima disso, não preciso de dinheiro.

Ank aproximando do ariano fez o mesmo.

- Ank eu não tenho.

- Ah...

- Nem precisa olhar para mim. – disse MM a Tari.

- Toma. – Dohko entregou um cartão a Tite. – é cartão de credito. Pode comprar.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos logo. – as seis saíram em disparada sobre os olhares atônicos dos outros.

- Você tem cartão de credito? – indagou Shura.

- Tenho.

- Mas como? – foi a vez de Aioria. – nós não temos.

- Atena me deu um. – sorriu. – com limite é claro, imagina se ela me daria sem limites. Nunca!

- Por que ela te deu e não a nós? – Afrodite estava inconformado.

- Por que sou o mais responsável.

MM começou a rir.

- Qual a graça?

- Deu um cartão de credito para elas.

- E o que tem? Elas nem sabe o que é. Nem tem noção.

- Por isso mesmo. Não tem a mínima noção do que é caro do que é barato.

Dohko gelou.

- São mulheres. Vão gastar horrores, quanto mais que vão ver coisas diferentes.

- Se ferrou! – exclamou Kanon. – vai passar do limite.

- Meus Zeus, cadê elas?!

- Já era. – Miro sentou num banco. – só voltam a noite, pode sentar e esperar.

Isi seguia a frente do grupo, procurava a loja que vira na TV.

- É aqui.

- Nossa que coisas lindas. – disse Hatshe.

- Vamos às compras.

- Boa tarde em que posso ajudá-las? – disse a vendedora.

- Queremos essas roupas, para todas.

- Vou mostrar, me acompanhem.

Paraíso, ainda mais para elas que nunca tinham visto os conjuntos de calçinha e soutien. Hatshe comprou um conjunto de rendinha verde claro. Akya na cor amarela. Tite comprou um rosa. Tari na cor azul. Isi estava indecisa e Ank só olhava.

- Ah depois decido. – disse Hathor. – o motivo é para escolhermos algo para a Ank. Moça o que tem de sensual?

- Isso. – mostrou um conjunto com cinta liga com direito a luvinha na cores preto e vinho todo rendado.

- Isso é perfeito! – exclamou Isi.

- Mas Isi... eu não tenho coragem de usar... aquele é melhor. – apontou para um conjunto simples na cor bege.

- Vai ser um desse. Até vou comprar um para mim.

- Isitnefert, está abusando. – disse Akya. – já comprou muita coisa.

- Shaka é exigente e faço tudo para agradá-lo. Ela vai levar esse, e eu esse vermelho mais aqueles outros. – ela tinha comprado cinco e sem olhar o preço.

- Vai ser no dinheiro ou cartão.

- Nisso. – entrou.

- Só um momento.

Compraram, pagaram e voltaram felizes para seus dourados.

- Ué foram até rápidas. – disse Miro.

- E não gastaram muito. – MM estranhou Tari apenas com uma sacola.

- Não podíamos abusar. Obrigada Dohko. Tem esse papel também.

- De nada Isi. – sorriu, afinal eram poucas sacolas, uma para cada uma. – as ordens. – olhou o papel empalidecendo. – vocês gastaram isso?

- Por quê? Foi muito?

- Não, não.

- Deixa eu ver. – Dite pegou o papel. – nossa, nem eu.

- Quanto foi? – Deba pegou o papel. – minha nossa! 1490 euros! E o limite era de 1500! **(n/a: 1 real equivale a +- 2,50 euros)**

- Tudo isso?

- É muito? – indagou Tari preocupada.

- Não santinha. – MM olhou para Dohko sorrindo. – é pouco, não se preocupe Dohko tem muito dinheiro. Vamos embora.

Dohko precisou ser amparado, afinal o cartão era de Atena e quando o extrato chegasse constaria uma compra de 1450 euros em roupas intimas. Como iria explicar isso?

À noite jantaram no décimo terceiro templo, depois cada um seguiu para sua residência.

- Gostou do passeio Ank?

- Adorei! A cidade é linda.

- Vou tomar um banho e dormir. - espreguiçou. - não demoro. - deu-lhe um beijo na fronte.

Ank foi para o quarto, sentada na cama olhava o conjunto que Isi tinha comprado. Deu um longo suspiro.

- "Isso não combina comigo... mas o Mu... ele tem sido tão gentil." - colocou-o na sacola e foi para a sala.

Assim que viu que o ariano tinha saído do banheiro correu para ele.

Mu arrumou a cama e deitou. Passaram alguns minutos e nada dela. Achou estranho essa demora e estava prestes a ir atrás, quando ela surgiu na porta usando uma camisola.

Ank ficou parada olhando para o ariano, em seguida caminhou até ele lentamente. A portadora subiu na cama e o beijou deixando-o intrigado.

- Ank?

Ela retirou a camisola revelando o conjunto, Mu a olhou surpreso.

- Gostou?

Balançou a cabeça afirmando. Ela sorriu e foi para beijá-lo novamente.

- Espere Ank.

- O que foi? Não gostou da roupa?

- Não é isso. É que... esta fazendo isso só para me agradar não é?

- É... - abaixou o rosto. - como descobriu?

- Você não consegue mentir. - sorriu.

- É que só queria te deixar feliz, assim como o Shaka está.

- Já te disse, não precisa se preocupar com isso, vai ser quando você quiser.

- Não vai ficar chateado?

- Não. Foi idéia da Isi.

- Foi. Então posso tirar? Estou com calor e isso me incomoda.

- Pode. - sorriu.

Num piscar de olhos a portadora tirou a cinta liga voltando com um baby dool rosa.

- Isso é muito melhor.

Mu não disse nada apenas a observava. Ank era linda com a cinta ou baby dool.

- Obrigada. - passou a mão pela pintinha dele.

Desta vez sem "2ª intenções" Ank o beijou. Mu a trouxe mais para si envolvendo sua cintura. Queria que as coisas acontecessem logo, mas respeitaria a decisão dela. Tudo que não queria era deixá-la triste.

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, sem perceber seus atos, Mu a deitou na cama dando beijos no seu pescoço e colo. Ank não entendia, mas se sentia muito bem e não queria que ele parasse. O ariano voltou a beija-lhe a boca com mais volúpia o que foi correspondido.

- Ank quer parar? - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não... também quero...

Ele intensificou o beijo. Para não assusta-la, foi extremamente carinhoso e delicado. No determinado momento a penetrou bem suave para que não sentisse dor.

No dia seguinte...

Os primeiros raios de sol fizeram a portadora despertar. Percebeu que estava envolvida nos braços do ariano dando um sorriso. Virou para ele contemplando seu rosto sereno. Mu despertou logo após. Ficaram por um tempo se olhando.

- Bom dia hedj.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Muito. - sorriu. - não pensei que fosse tão bom.

Ele sorriu.

- Se soubesse já tinha feito logo.

- Tudo há seu tempo. - acariciou o rosto dela.

E com isso completou seis meses que elas estavam no santuário. E as diferenças logo apareceram.

Kamus estava cansado de xingar Tite por causa da desorganização. A cada dia ele achava um livro, copo, etc em lugares diferentes. Tite por sua vez não agüentava o vento frio da casa.

- Meu livro... - suspirou ao vê-lo jogado atrás do armário. - Nefertite!

- O que?

- Por não o guardou?

- Esqueci. Bem que podia elevar a temperatura. Está muito frio.

- Está normal.

- Kamus.

- Vai guardar o livro.

Akya sofria nas mãos de Shura, ele era bagunceiro e não colocava nada no lugar.

- Shura!!

- Sim? - aproximou devagar.

- Eu acabei de limpar a sala e deixou esse copo na mesa.

- Ah é.. me desculpe. Prometo que não faço mais.

- Está me prometendo há seis meses...dai-me força Ré.

Crises de ciúme podia se ver todos os dias na casa de escorpião, tanto na parte de Miro quanto de Hatshe, principalmente ela que já quebrara cinco telefones devido as ligações femininas.

- Quem é a sirigaita?! - jogou uma almofada.

- Nunca vi. - desviou.

- Como não?! Ela disse que te conheceu semana passada!

- Mas eu nem saí! - desviou de outra. - calma Hat.

- Sem vergonha!

Já Shaka não conseguia mais meditar, desde que Isi descobriu o rádio, era musica o dia inteiro e na maior altura.

- Por Buda. - desfez a posição. A musica estava altíssima. - preciso dá uma basta.

Foi para a sala, Isi dançava.

- Isitnefert, estou querendo meditar.

- Você medita demais. - o puxou. - vem dançar.

- E você dança demais. - se soltou.

- Tem coisa melhor? Shaka está parecendo um velho ranzinza, precisa aproveitar melhor a vida. Alias vai ter uma festa na cidade, nós vamos.

- Não.

- Vamos.

Outro casal era MM e Tari. As paredes brancas o incomodava, as pretas do quarto a incomodava.

- Não pinto não!

- Preto é uma cor horrível! Não é cor de quarto.

- E branco, tudo tão clarinho... horrível também.

- Estamos num local sagrado.

- E por que tem que ser branco? O quarto vai ficar preto!

- Não vai!

Os únicos que viviam tranquilamente era Ank e Mu. Eles se davam muito bem.

Mais um dia, do telhado de casa, Saga contemplava o santuário. Havia completado 3 anos e meio sem noticias de Ishitar. Desde a volta das outras, a esperança de reencontrá-la voltara com intensidade. Sentia falta do seu temperamento explosivo e do seu humor instável.

Kanon procurava o irmão, Atena estava chamando e não fazia idéia de onde ele estava. Saiu para fora do seu templo e olhando para cima viu algo.

- O que é um pontinho azul no telhado? Hum...SAGA!! - berrou.

- O que foi?

- ATENA ESTÁ CHAMANDO!!

- Por que está gritando?

- A TOA!! Anda logo, todo mundo já subiu.

Estavam todos reunidos no salão, aguardando a deusa.

- O que será que houve? - indagou Shaka.

- Você se preocupa demais. - Isi o abraçou.

- Não deve ser nada. - sorriu Tite com as mãos no bolso. - não é Kamus?

O aquariano não disse nada.

- Não é Kamus? - o cutucou.

- É. - respondeu frio.

- Desculpem a demora.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Atena?

- Não. É que...

- Voltei. - disse Ishitar parando ao lado dela.

- Queria fazer surpresa. - a deusa sentou desapontada. - é igual ao irmão.

- Sou um pouco impaciente.

- Ishitar!! - as portadoras correram até ela.

Saga olhava incrédulo, aquela na sua frente era Ishitar?

- Oi meninas.

- Sentimos sua falta. - Hat a abraçou.

- Como estão todos?

- Bem Tite. Mandaram abraços.

- E a cidade? Estão todos bem mesmo?

- Sim Tari. Uaset e Menefer uniram-se, são uma cidade só.

- Que bom. - sorriu Isi.

- Ishitar?

Ela ergueu o rosto, fitando a frente.

- Oi Saga.

O geminiano nem se importou onde estava foi até ela e a beijou com volúpia.

- Senti sua falta. - disse no ouvido dele.

- E eu a sua. - a abraçou bem forte.

- Como passou pelo portão? - indagou Akya.

- Toth.

- Toth?!

- Osíris pediu a ele que abrisse o portão para mim.

- E como ele está? - indagou Atena.

- Bem. Mandou isso para você. - entregou-lhe uma carta.

- Obrigada.

- A Asmara?

- Não desgruda dele. Está tudo bem no palácio.

- Deve está cansada. - disse Atena. – Saga leve-a.

Dispersaram. De posse da carta, Atena dirigiu-se para uma varanda. Sentou num banco de mármore.

- _"Querida Atena, é com enorme saudade que lhe dirijo essas palavras..._ - a cada linha que lia derramava grossas lagrimas. - ... _despeço-me com a certeza que nos reencontraremos em breve. Do seu sempre seu Osíris."_ Tenho certeza disso.

Sorriu apertando a carta contra o peito.

- Depois vai lá conhecer minha casa.

- Sim Ank.

- Bom, vou indo também. - disse Kanon. - vou ver os DVD's do Deba.

- Claro. - confirmou o taurino.

Saíram deixando - os a sós. A portadora deu uma volta pela sala sobre o olhar atento de Saga.

- Sua casa é muito linda.

- Vem conhecer o resto. - pegou na mão dela.

Mostrou todos os cômodos, faltando apenas o quarto dele. Ishitar assim que o viu o achou lindo. Era em tons azul e verdes claros.

- Combina com você. - aproximou dele.

- Que bom que gostou. - a abraçou.

- Pensei em você durante esse tempo. Às vezes achava que não fosse voltar a vê-lo.

- Estamos juntos agora. É o que importa. - acariciava o rosto dela.

Ela sorriu. Saga a beijou com ardência, Ishitar o trouxe para si. Sentira falta do toque dele, do beijo dele. O geminiano a conduziu ate a cama deitando sobre ela.

- Saga...

- Sim...

- Eu te amo.

Ele a olhou imediatamente, ela nunca falou isso.

- O que disse?

- Que te amo. - sorriu. – você é muito importante para mim.

Sorriu, não precisava ouvir mais nada.

E com isso passaram-se mais três anos.

Shion corria de um lado para outro desesperado. Antes, o mestre seguia a frente dos 88 cavaleiros, agora era babá de 16 crianças nas horas vagas.

- Menino desce daí! Ei você, não faça isso! Zeus, no que esse santuário se transformou... - suspirou. - parem! - gritou.

As 16 crianças pararam na hora. Olharam para Shion logo começando a chorar.

- Ai meu Zeus...

- O que foi Shion? Por que elas estão chorando?

- Tia Tena, o tio Shio gritou com agente.

- Eu não agüento Atena. - murmurou o grande mestre.

- Pode ir eu tomo conta delas. E vocês brinquem sem fazer bagunça.

O santuário transformou-se em outro depois do nascimento dos filhos de alguns dourados, todos com quase a mesma idade.

Isitnefert e Shaka tiveram três filhos: Ramsés, o mais velho, contava com 3 anos, tinha os cabelos acastanhados e olhos azuis. Pitah, o do meio, tinha 2 anos o cabelo preto e olhos verdes. Hathor, mais nova, 1 ano, tinha os cabelos claros como o pai e anelados como a mãe tendo olhos azuis.

Kamus e Nefertite tinham dois. Com três e dois anos respectivamente. Ashanti tinha os cabelos azuis e olhos verdes. Henry cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Shura e Akya também tinham dois. Maya, com dois anos, olhos roxos e cabelos negros anelados. E Isabel, com 1 ano, cabelos também negros anelados e olhos da mesma cor.

Miro e Hatshe apesar do fogo todo, tiveram apenas dois. Nikos e Pako. Tinham 1 e três anos, ambos com cabelos e olhos azuis.

Giovanni e Nefertari. Tiveram um casal. Giovanna, a caçula de dois anos cabelos e olhos azuis e Akhenaton, de um ano, semelhante à mãe.

Já Ankhesenamon e Mu tiveram três. Puxando o pai, todos tinham as pintinhas lemurianas. Ank, a mais nova com 1 ano, tinha o cabelo do pai e os olhos da mãe. Hórus, do meio, com 2 anos, tinha o cabelo preto e olhos verdes e Lya, a mais velha com 3 anos, havia herdado todos os traços do pai: cabelo lilás e olhos verdes.

Para completar Saga e Ishitar tiveram um casal, Huni e Akin. Huni, a mais velha com 2 anos, tinha o cabelo azul e olhos num profundo âmbar, já Akin, o caçula com 1 ano, puxara a mãe por completo.

Atena da porta contemplava-as brincar.

- Esse santuário se transformou numa creche.

Ficou estática, aquela voz...

- Oi Atena.

- Akhenaton?! - exclamou.

- Surpresa?

Com lagrimas nos olhos, o abraçou bem forte.

- Ton... Ton...

- Senti saudades.

- Eu também.

- Oi Atena.

A deusa olhou para a garota que estava atrás dele. Era alta, cabelos negros e olhos âmbar.

- Asmara?

- Sim. - a abraçou.

- Como você cresceu. Está linda.

- Obrigada.

- Como...?

- Toth transferiu temporariamente os poderes para Asmara. Ela é minha guerreira agora, encarregada de cuidar das outras.

- Posso abrir o portão do céu a qualquer hora.

- Estou tão feliz por vê-los.

- E eu surpreso pela creche. Quantos cavaleiros, quantas portadoras. Cadê os pais irresponsáveis?

- No Coliseu.

- Não tem nem como negar que aqueles três são filhos do Mu. - disse Asmara. - é só olhar para a testa. Posso ir até lá?

- Claro. Só descer as escadas a direita.

- Vou lá. - dava meia volta. - é melhor leva-los, o que vai acontecer aqui é impróprio para idade. Crianças, vamos ver seus papais?

Todas ficaram entusiasmadas.

- Até logo! - desapareceram por telecinese.

- Não pode.. - Atena iria protestar, mas era tarde.

- Deixa. - Ton a abraçou. - recebeu minha carta?

- Sim. - ela o olhou.

O deus acariciou o rosto dela, beijando-lhe com ardência.

- É uma visita rápida, mas serão muitas. Pelo que vejo todos estão felizes.

- Sim. Espero que chegue logo a nossa vez. - foram para a varanda de onde podiam contemplar todo santuário.

- Vai sim. - a envolveu. - quando nossa presença não for mais necessária, quando a paz não for ameaçada, quando ninguém mais quiser dominar o outro, aí sim poderemos ser felizes para sempre, minha deusa da guerra.

- Que assim seja.

**FIM**

_**Mais uma fic chegou ao fim. Com encerramento das aventuras dos dourados em Uaset. Agradeço a todos que leram, ainda mais a quem deixou review. Arigato Gozaimashita!**_

_**Caminhos Tortuosos continua, Jornada para o passado também e novas estão em fase de revisão.**_

_**Mais uma vez obrigada!**_


End file.
